Meren suolaama sydän
by Miruda
Summary: Romano oli aina kaihonnut merelle, mutta kun hän joutuu erään espanjalaismerirosvon kaappaamaksi, ei italialaisemme ole enää varma siitä mitä hän todella tahtoo. Kannattaa varoa mitä toivoo, sillä se voi toteutua...
1. luku: Kaappaus josta kaikki alkaa

Hei vaan kaikki lukijat! :) That's right, oon taas aloittanut uuden ficin! Spamanoa olisi taas luvassa, eli siis Espanjaa ja Romanoa. Tällä kertaa ajattelin julkaista ficciä sitä mukaa kun saan sitä valmiiksi, eli julkaisu ei tule olemaan yhtä nopeaa kuin Rakastuminen Italialaisittain - kanssa oli. Kuulen kyllä mielelläni mielipiteitänne tästä - lukisitteko mielummin paljon kerralla suuremmalla odotusajalla vai vähemmän nopeammalla päivityksellä.

Yritän päivittää ficciä niin nopeasti kuin voin. Kesätyöt tulevat viemään minulta paljon aikaa, mutta aion kirjoitella aina kun voin/jaksan :)

!~ Palautteet ja kommentit ovat äärimmäisen toivottuja ;) ~!

Pitemmittä puheitta toivotan teille mieluisia lukuhetkiä!

**Nimi**: Meren suolaama sydän

**Kuvaus**: Romano oli aina kaihonnut merelle, mutta kun hän joutuu erään espanjalaismerirosvon kaappaamaksi, ei italialaisemme ole enää varma siitä mitä hän todella tahtoo. Kannattaa varoa mitä toivoo, sillä se voi toteutua...

**Genre**: Seikkailu & Romantiikka

**Ikäsuositus**: T kiroilun ja epäilyttävien teemojen takia, tulee nousemaan M:n joissakin myöhemmissä luvuissa. Rakastuminen Italialaisittain lukijat tietävät miksi ;)

**Tekijänoikeudet**: En omista tästä tarinasta kuin juonen, itse hetalia ja sen hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaruyalle.

**Muuta:** Nimitän ficissa Etelä-Italiaa Romanoksi omien mieltymyksieni takia. Lisäksi käytän ficissä erikielisiä sanoja jonkin verran ja pahoittelen jos joku kielitaitoisempi löytää sieltä virheitä. Itse olen kaiken vain netin ihmeellisestä maailmasta hakenut.

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 1 – Kaappaus josta kaikki alkaa<strong>

Romano Vargas juoksi ja poikkelehti kapeilla kujilla eteenpäin niin lujaa kuin vain hennoista jaloistaan pääsi. Hän oli myöhässä. Pahasti myöhässä. Tämä ei ollut hyvä, taas häntä toruttaisiin. Ja se olisi jo kolmas kerta tällä viikolla. Romano veti syvään henkeä kostean ilman rahistessa hänen keuhkoissaan ja kiihdytti vauhtiaan. Punatiiliset rakennukset vilisivät hänen silmäkulmissaan hänen loikkiessaan epätasaisella mukulakivikadulla eteenpäin, lätäköitä väistellen. Kalsea merituuli puhalsi vienosti etelästä, vauhdittaen matkaa hiukan. Romano myös kiitti onneaan siitä että hän tunsi läpikotaisin kaikki kaupungin mutkat ja oikotiet. Ei niin että se olisi enää siitä huolimatta pelastanut tilannetta.

"_Merda..._" Romano kirosi puhisten.

Italialainen saapui ahtailta kujilta hiukan avonaisemmalle kadulle ja suuntasi jyrkkää ylämäkeä ylöspäin. Kirkas meri avautui hänen takanaan, mutta Romano pakottautui pitämään katseensa epätasaisella ja liukkaalla tiellä. Kaatuminen tästä vielä puuttuisikin... Mäen huipulla nökötti mahtipontinen rakennus. Kirkko. Romano puri hammasta ja jatkoi matkaansa. Hän siristi silmiään auringon häikäistessä häntä vähän – valo heijastui ikävästi kirkon värillisistä lasi-ikkunoista. Lopulta pitkän ja raskaan juoksun jälkeen Romano saapui korean rakennuksen juurelle ja vilkuili epäluuloisesti ympärilleen. Ei ketään. Jos häntä lykästäisi, hän voisi ehkä livahtaa sisään kenenkään huomaamatta. Romano hiipi sydän jännityksestä tykyttäen jalopuisesta pääportista sisäpihalle. Hän harppoi mahdollisimman huomaamattomana harjoittelijoiden tiloihin johtavalle ovelle, piilotellen villiruusupuskien takana ja huokaisi jo helpottuneena. Ehkä häntä sittenkin onnistaisi...

Romanon toive kariutui nopeasti hänen tuntiessaan vahvan käden tarttuvan äkkiä kivuliaan tiukasti häntä olasta.

"Romano Vargas." tuhahti ankara ääni Romanon takaa. "Taas myöhässä. Miksi en ole yllättynyt?"

Romano riuhtaisi itsensä tiukasta otteesta ja kääntyi ympäri. Kirkon – tai oikeastaan luostarin – johtaja seisoi siinä kaikista ankarin ilme kasvoillaan. Romano tunsi punastuvansa ja olisi vain tahtonut vajota maan alle. Sieltä se pahamaineinen saarna olisi taas tulossa. Hän terästäytyi.

"Mitä minä oikein teen kanssasi?" pastori huokaisi päätään pudistellen. "Olet jatkuvasti myöhässä, et kuuntele oppitunneilla, et edes hoida askareitasi loppuun saakka. Mikset voisi olla enemmän kuten veljesi? Edes vähän? Hän hoitaa kaiken aina mallikkaasti ja ajallaan."

Romano irvisti ja sai siksi paheksuvan katseen opettajaltaan, muttei jaksanut välittää. Tämä oli niin epäreilua, taas häntä verrattiin Felicianoon!

"Ei ole minun syytäni etten voi sietää täällä olemista, pahus soikoon!" Romano kivahti ja heilutteli käsiään turhautuneena puheensa tahdissa. "Minua ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa mikään typerä munkkiluostarielämä!"

"Kyllä minä sen näen, lapsi rakas." pastori vastasi surumielisesti. "Mutta ei sinulla ole muutakaan paikkaa. Tämä on kotisi. Jos et hoida töitäsi kunnolla, et anna minulle muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin potkaista sinut ulos. Ja minne sinä sitten menisit?"

Romano puristi suunsa tiukaksi viivaksi. Kyllä hän sen tiesi. Romano ja hänen nuorempi veljensä Feliciano oli hylätty luostarin portaille kun he olivat hyvin nuoria. Orvoilla ei ollut muuta paikkaa minne mennä eikä missään muussa paikassa heitä kohdeltaisiin yhtä arvokkaasti – muu yhteiskunta katsoi heitä nenäänsä pitkin. Mutta kaikesta huolimatta Romano inhosi jokaista päivää joka hänen oli pakko viettää tässä viheliäisessä paikassa muiden munkkien toruttavana.

"Mene. Auta veljeäsi alttarin siivoamisessa." pastori aloitti väsyneesti ja laski taas kätensä Romanon olalle, tällä kertaa kuitenkin hellästi. "Puhutaan rangaistuksestasi myöhemmin."

Romano nyökkäsi, kumarsi lyhyesti ja kiiruhti luostariin sisälle. Kirkko oli iso verrattuna muihin kaupungin rakennuksiin. Iso ja hyvin koristeellinen. Se koostui suurimmaksi osaksi puusta, mutta etenkin alttari ja sisäkatto oli koristeltu ylenpalttisesti. Itse kaupunki, jossa he asuivat, oli pienehkö satamakaupunki. Asukkaita siellä oli vain parisensataa ja elannon nämä hankkivat pääosin kalastamalla ja myymällä käsitöitä. Kaupunki oli sinällään ihan viihtyisä, mutta silti Romano ei ollut koskaan tuntenut oloaan erityisen kotoisaksi suolaveden kostuisien talojen keskellä. Hän kaipasi enemmän...

Romano kiiruhti käytäviä pitkin eteenpäin, saaden paheksuvia katseita muilta munkeilta pitäessään ehkä hiukan liian kovaa melua. Hän jätti virkaveljensä kylmästi huomiotta ja saapui suuren saliin jossa alttari sijaitsi. Hänen veljensä Feliciano oli jo siellä kiillottamassa jalometallikalleuksia.

"Oh, _fratello!_" Feliciano huudahti ilahtuneena huomatessaan huoneeseen astuneen veljensä. "Vihdoinkin, olet myöhässä..."

"No joo joo, tiedetään!" Romano kivahti ja harppoi kultaisen alttarin vierelle, napaten käsiinsä samalla kiukkuisesti hopeisen seremonialautasen. Hän alkoi kiillottaa sitä vimmaisesti Felicianon seuratessa hiljaa vierestä.

"Vee, olen pahoillani..." Feliciano aloitti lopulta, keskittyen taas itse kiillottamaan ehtoollispikaria. "Yritin kyllä viivytellä askareiden aloittamista, mutta sinulla kesti niin kauan. Olitko taas katselemassa merta?"

"...entäs sitten jos olinkin?" Romano aloitti tuhahtaen, nostamatta katsettaan hopeisesta lautasesta jota hän nyt vain piteli sylissään. "Ei se sinulle kuulu, pahus soikoon..."

"Vee... en tahdo painostaa tai mitään, mutta jos et pian ryhdistäydy niin munkit vielä heittävät sinut pihalle." Feliciano jatkoi huokaisten ja asetti puhdistetun pikarin alttarille. "En tahdo että niin käy, jään sitten ihan yksin tänne..."

Romano mutristi suutaan. Hän ei voinut sille mitään. Hän oli aina rakastanut merta, sen kimaltelevaa pintaa ja tuoksua. Sen suolaisuutta, mystisyyttä ja ennen kaikkea kesyttämättömyyttä. Meri oli siinä mielessä vähän niin kuin Romano itse. Hän hymyili itsekseen. Ehkä hän juuri siksi rakasti merta niin paljon. Maalla hän tunsi olonsa niin kahlituksi, varsinkin täällä luostarissa...

"Ei se olisi niin suuri onnettomuus vaikka jäisitkin tänne yksin." Romano mumisi turhautuneena ja paiskasi hopealautasen huolimattomasti takaisin pöydälle. "Sinä sentään sovit tänne joukkoon ja kaikki pitävät sinusta. Minä puolestani... Feli, en ole läpeensä tyhmä, pahus soikoon. Olen kyllä kuullut mitä muut minusta puhuvat."

"Antaa muiden puhua, ei sillä ole väliä!" Feliciano vastasi kiivaasti ja hypähti jaloilleen. "En tiedä mitä tekisin ilman sinua, _fratello._ En tahdo olla yksin..."

Romano huokaisi päätään pudistellen. Felicianon täytyisi vielä joskus käsittää, etteivät he voineet olla jatkuvasti yhdessä. Tosin eivät he olleet vielä toistaiseksi olleet kertaakaan erossa toisistaan koko elämänsä aikana. Heidät oli hylätty munkkien luo noin kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten, joten kummallakaan ei ollut muistoja muualta kuin luostarista. Felicianoa tämä ei tuntunut haittaavan, mutta Romano ei voinut sanoa samaa itsestään...

Monet erehtyivät pitämään Romanoa ja Felicianoa kaksosina, mikä ei siis pitänyt paikkaansa. Romano oli kaksikymmentäkolmevuotias, Felicianoa kolme vuotta vanhempi. He kyllä näyttivät hyvin samanlaisilta, he olivat samanpituiset ja molemmilla oli meripihkanväriset silmät sekä ruskeat hiukset. Romano oli kuitenkin Felicianoa hiukan tummempi niin hiuksiltaan kuin ihonväriltäänkin. Molemmilta myös sojotti hiuksistaan yksi itsepäinen hius jota ei saanut asettumaan aloilleen millään konstilla. Romanolla tämä hius sijaitsi otsassa kun taas Felicianolla vasemman korvan kohdalla. He olivat pukeutuneet kokelaspappien pukuihin: molemmilla oli pitkät, maahan asti ulottuvat valkoiset kaavut jonka he olivat sitoneet lantion kohdalta vyöllä. Olkapäillään italialaisilla oli punaiset stoolat, jotka olivat niin pitkät että ne ylsivät heidän polviinsa asti. Päässään kummallakin oli valkoinen baretti, samoin kuin molempien kaulasta riippui kultainen risti.

"Taas te kaksi vätystelette!" eräs erityisen äkäinen munkki kivahti yllättäen suuren salin ovelta, säikäyttäen italialaisveljet. "Tehkää työnne hiljaa ja nöyrästi."

"Sanonko minne voit työntää hiljaisuutesi ja nöyryytesi, senkin paskiainen..." Romano mumisi vastaukseksi, ei kuitenkaan niin kovaa että vanhempi munkki kykeni häntä kuulemaan.

"Anteeksi, veli Federico!" Feliciano vastasi ja kumarsi syvään ja kunnioittavasti. "Lupaamme ahkeroida."

Romano tuhahti, mutta ainakin Felicianon nöyristely sai sen vanhan kääkän viimein lähtemään. Nuorempi italialainen huokaisi ja kääntyi sitten veljensä puoleen.

"Tule, _fratello._" Feliciano aloitti ja kääntyi samalla takaisin alttarin puoleen. "Hoidetaan äkkiä työt pois alta ennen kuin joudumme vaikeuksiin."

"Mmm..." Romano vastasi vastahakoisesti, mutta kääntyi myös työn pariin. Olisipa päivä jo ohi...

"Vee~! Tänään on muuten ruokana pastaa~!" Feliciano hihkui äkkiä innostuneena, autuas ilme kasvoillaan.

"Onko?" Romano kysyi ensimmäistä kertaa oikeasti kiinnostuneena, melkein pudottaen käsistään pikarin mitä hän oli parhaillaan kiillottamassa. "Saadaanko me myös tomaatteja?"

"Ehkä, en tiedä." Feliciano vastasi olkiaan kohauttaen. "Vee, toivottavasti."

Romano mutristi suutaan kärsimättömänä. Tomaatit olivat hänen suurinta herkkuaan ja jos hän ei saisi niitä pastansa kanssa... pahoja asioita tapahtuisi. Hän ja Feliciano hytisivät innostuksesta ja hoitivat askareensa ennätysvauhtia valmiiksi. Ruoka oli kaksikolle hyvä motivaatio.

* * *

><p>Romano pidätti hengitystään. Luostari oli kokonaan pimeänä ja hän yritti kaikkien aistiensa avulla olla törmäämättä mihinkään. Kaikki nukkuivat jo, Feliciano mukaan lukien (veljekset jakoivat saman huoneen). Tämä oli se hetki päivästä jota Romano odotti kaikista kiihkeimmin, ainoa asia oikeastaan mitä hän odotti. Aina vähän puolenyön jälkeen kun muut olivat käyneet nukkumaan, hiippaili hän huoneestaan ulos. Oli virkistävää kuljeskella ympäriinsä ilman muiden arvostelua edes näiden muutamien tuntien ajan.<p>

Romano sihahti hänen mahansa murahtaessa mahtipontisesti. Hänen rangaistuksena aamuisesta myöhästymisestä oli ollut aikainen nukkumaanmeno ilman iltapalaa. Ei niin että Romano olisi luostarin vaatimattomista pöperöistä muutenkaan pitänyt pastaa lukuun ottamatta. Onneksi kukaan ei tuntunut kuulleen hänen vatsansa kovaa protestointia ja Romano jatkoi ripeästi matkaansa. Hän kiiruhti pihalle kellotorniin johtavan portaikon luo. Yöilma oli viileänraikas ja maassa kimalteli kastehelmiä. Romano avasi portaikon natisevan ulko-oven ja kiipesi varovaisesti jyrkästi kiemurtelevat portaat ylös asti. Viimein hän oli saavuttanut määränpäänsä ja pyyhkäisi tyytyväisenä hikeä otsaltaan.

Korkeasta kellotornista avautui taianomainen näkymä: aava meri ja ulappa joka kimalteli kuun hohteessa. Romano huokaisi ja tunsi rauhoittuvansa. Hän kumartui konttaamaan metallisen kirkonkellon ali ja nojautui kaidetta vasten päästäkseen mahdollisimman lähelle tornin reunaa. Romano antoi yötuulen liehytellä lempeästi hiuksiaan. Tämän kokemuksen ansiosta hän jaksoi päivästä toiseen. Jokainen tylsääkin tylsempi päivä luostarissa tuntui lähes siedettävältä näiden pienten mutta elämää suurempien unelmien avulla. Meri veti Romanoa puoleensa lähes tuskallisesti. Täällä hän voisi sentään haaveilla karkaavansa aaltojen mukana jonnekin kauas.

_Ehkä minun pitäisi lopettaa luostarissa olo ja ryhtyä kalastajaksi... _Romano ajatteli ja hymähti sitten surullisesti. Ei häntä huolittaisi joukkoon. Hänen olisi pitänyt ryhtyä oppipojaksi jo aikoja sitten, toisaalta silloinkin olisi ollut vaikea saada orvolle opettaja. Romano nojasi otsaansa viileää kaidetta vasten. Hän ja Feliciano olivat ja tulisivat aina olemaan ulkopuolisia tässä yhteiskunnassa. Olisi ehkä vain helpompi antaa olla ja alistua tähän värittömään elämään joka heitä molempia odotti. Mutta jostakin syystä Romano ei pystynyt siihen. Hän oli kiduttanut itseään näinkin pitkään näillä mahdottomilla unelmilla, hän voisi ihan hyvin tehdä niin vielä jatkossa. Ainakin vähän aikaa.

"Annan minun joskus päästä täältä..." Romano mumisi hiljaa itsekseen ja risti kätensä. "Anna minun joskus päästä merelle... Toivon niin kovasti että pääsisin täältä pois..."

Munkkikokelaana olemisesta huolimatta hän ei uskonut puoliakaan asioista joita hänelle kerrottiin. Mutta tällaisina hetkinä oli mukava ajatella että joku kuulisi hänen epätoivoiset rukouksensa.

Romano istui tornissa koko yön. Vasta hetkeä ennen aamun ensimmäisiä auringonsäteitä hän nousi raskain mielin paikaltaan ja kiiruhti takaisin huoneeseensa. Romano kaatui puoliunessa karhealle sängylleen Felicianon kuorsatessa taustalla ja kiehnäsi haukotellen tyynyään vasten. Hän myöhästyisi jälleen kerran askareistaan valvomisensa takia. Mutta häntä ei jaksanut kiinnostaa se tippaakaan.

* * *

><p>"En tajua miksi meidän on haettava kaupoilta herkkuja muille." Romano jupisi laahustaessaan Felicianon jalanjäljissä, nuoremman italialaisen vihellellessä iloisesti. "Me ei kuitenkaan saada maistaa suupalaakaan, pahus soikoon! Ne ahneet vanhukset rohmuaa kaiken itse..."<p>

Veljekset olivat kaupunkinsa torilla suorittamassa kauppareissua. Munkit olivat antaneet Felicianolle ainakin puolen metrin mittaisen listan ja rahat maksua varten (Romanolle ei sellaista vastuuta luotettu, hänet oli värvätty mukaan kantamuksia varten). Tori vilisi elämää tähän aikaan illasta ja vaikka Romano nautti saadessaan tehdä jotain luostarin ulkopuolella, ei hän silti erityisemmin iloinnut tästä reissusta. Ei vaikka hän flirttailikin jokaisen vastaantulevan naisen kanssa näiden kikattaessa yritteliäälle italialaiselle.

"_Fratello, _puhu luostariveljistäsi kunnioittavammin." Feliciano torui muka ankarasti epäonnistuen siinä komeasti ja liihotteli läheisen kalakojun luo. "Meille saapuu huomenna tärkeitä vierailijoita naapurikaupungin luostarista, totta kai tahdomme tehdä heihin vaikutuksen."

"Puhu vain omasta puolestasi." Romano murahti ja potki pahantuulisesti pikkukiviä viereistä seinää päin. "Muut munkit toruvat minua varmasti entistä ankarammin, kun paikalla on ulkopuolisia. Ihan niin kuin nykyinen tilanne ei olisi jo tarpeeksi, pahus soikoon!"

"Vee, ehkä asiaa auttaisi jos et antaisi niin paljon torumisen aihetta." Feliciano vastasi naurahtaen, valiten samalla erityisen mehevän lohen ja maksoi siitä kauppiaalle. "Hymyilisit joskus, olet aina niin kamalan tuiman näköinen."

"Sinä taas virnuilet jatkuvasti, se näyttää mielipuoliselta." Romano vastasi kylmästi ja vastaanotti Felicianon hänelle nakkaaman lohipaketin. "Mikset voi käsittää etten ole kuin sinä? Miksei kukaan voi käsittää sitä? Miksi minun pitää aina joutua verrattavaksi sinun kanssasi? En voi koskaan voittaa siinä. Sinä olet aina se täydellinen ja viaton. Mitä minulle sen jälkeen jää?"

"_Fratello..._" Feliciano aloitti surullisesti, mutta Romano pudisteli päätään kiukkuisesti ja puri alahuultaan. Taas hän oli huutanut veljelleen, syyttänyt tätä omista puutteistaan... Ei se ollut Felicianon syytä ettei Romano sopeutunut tänne. Mutta vaikka hän kuinka yritti, ei Romano koskaan saanut pyydettyä anteeksi loukatulta veljeltään. Ei kun hän tiesi että taas seuraavana hetkenä häntä oltaisiin vertaamassa Felicianoon. Niin se oli aina ollut ja tulisi varmasti olemaan. Feliciano oli luonteeltaan paljon mukavampi ja kiltimpi, taidoiltaankin tämä oli ylivertainen kaikessa. Maalaamisessa, laulamisessa, siivoamisessa – ihan kaikessa! Romano taas sai päivästä toiseen kuulla kuinka töykeä, huonopuheinen ja lahjaton hän oli. Kuka tahansa olisi lopulta muuttunut sellaiseksi, joutuessaan kuuntelemaan sellaisia syytöksiä jatkuvasti.

"Vee, minä puhun pastorille tänään." Feliciano aloitti äkkiä määrätietoisesti, nostaen kätensä samalla puuskaan ja asteli aivan Romanon eteen. "Käsken hänen höllätä vähän otettaan kohdallasi."

"Feliciano, senkin typerys..." Romano aloitti hiukan kiusaantuneena, mutta tuntien kuitenkin tahtomattaankin syvää kiitollisuutta veljeään kohtaan. "Ei sinun tarvitse, pahus soikoon. Saat vielä itse kaikkien vihat niskoillesi kuten minä."

"No, aion silti yrittää." Feliciano jatkoi luovuttamatta ja hymyili Romanolle. "Yhdessä me tässä veneessä ollaan, joten tehdään parhaamme. Vee~!"

"Typerys..." Romano mumisi, kääntäen katseensa nolostuneena sivuun.

Silloin korviarepivä pamaus halkoi ilmaa. Kaikki torilla olijat hätkähtivät pelästyneinä, Romano ja Feliciano muiden mukana. Uusi pamaus kajahti, tällä kertaa ensimmäistä kovempana. Heti sen jälkeen ilmassa kaikui murenemisen ääntä. Romano vilkuili ympärilleen ja näki erään rakennuksen seinän sortuvan silmänräpäyksessä maan tasalle. Mitä ihmettä täällä oikein tapahtui...?

"Merirosvoja!" huusi äkkiä yksi kaupunkilainen ja osoitti kauhuissaan merelle päin. Romano ja Feliciano kääntyivät muiden mukana osoitettuun suuntaan. Romano tunsi leukansa loksahtavan auki. Hän ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Ulapalla tosiaan komeili tumma laiva jonka mastossa liehui musta pääkallolippu. Se lipui hälyttävällä vauhdilla satamaa kohti. Ei kestäisi varmaan viittäkään minuuttia kun laiva olisi rantautunut.

"Voi ei..." Feliciano aloitti ja nosti kätensä suunsa eteen. "Voi ei... ei, ei, ei – ei näin voi tapahtua..."

"Ei helvetti..." Romano henkäisi. Hän ravisteli itseään henkisesti. Nyt ei ollut varaa jähmettyä epäuskoisena aloilleen. Hän nakkasi ostokset sivuun ja tarttui veljeään olista, ravistellen tätä. "Tule, Feli! Nyt on häivyttävä täältä ja äkkiä sittenkin!"

"N- niin – olet oikeassa!" Feliciano vastasi, valpastuen hiukan. "Mennään äkkiä varoittamaan muita!"

Romano nyökkäsi, mutta samaan aikaan joku alkoi kirkua heidän takanaan. Italialaiset vilkaisivat kummissaan olkansa yli mitä oli tapahtunut. Romano tunsi silmiensä laajentuvan järkytyksestä. Torille oli jo ilmaantunut iso joukko merirosvoja, nämä olivat varmaan rantautuneet jo ennen ison laivan saapumista. Mutta ei siinä kaikki, piraateilla oli mukanaan verkkoja ja köyttä. Eräs erityisen häijyn näköinen tyyppi oli vanginnut nuoren tytön verkkoonsa, tämä oli ilmeisesti ollut se joka oli kirkunut aikaisemmin. Pakokauhu iskeytyi Romanon mieleen. Hän tarrasi Felicianon käteen ja veti tämän mukanaan juoksuun, monen muun torin ihmisen alkaessa myös juosta hysteerisinä joka suuntaan. Paniikki iski ympäristöön.

"Feli, nyt on tosi kyseessä!" Romano puuskutti juoksunsa lomasta, tönien sivuun heitä vastaan juosseet ihmiset. "Noilla tyypeillä ei ole pelkästään raha mielessä – ne on orjakaappareita!"

"M- mitä?" Feliciano kysyi kauhistuneena.

He molemmat tiesivät mitä orjaksi joutuminen merkitsi. Siinä saattoi joutua aivan vieraaseen maahan minkä kieltä ei puhunut sanaakaan, pakkotyöhön koko loppuiäkseen (mitä ei saattanut siinä tapauksessa kestää enää kauan). Tai pahempaa. Romano ei tahtonut edes ajatella mitä nuorille tytöille tehtiin – toisaalta kauniskasvoisille pojillekin saattoi käydä samalla tavalla. Romano nielaisi kireästi. Hän ja Feliciano olivat rehellisesti sanottuna keskivertoa paremmin siunaantuneet ulkonäkönsä kanssa. Nyt se saattoi koitua kohtalokkaaksi.

"Seuraa minua!" Romano huusi määrätietoisesti. "Saan ne eksytettyä kunhan pääsemme ensin pois torilta!"

"Vee – joo!" Feliciano vinkaisi ja kiihdytti vauhtiaan veljensä tapaan. Karkuun juoksemisen jos minkä he osasivat.

Veljekset olivat jo ihan torin rajojen reunalla. Alle minuutti ja he voisivat kadota pikkukujien suojiin, sieltä kukaan kaupungin ulkopuolinen ei tavoittaisi Romanoa. Enää ihan vähän matkaa jäljellä... muutama sekunti...

Silloin Romano tunsi jonkin kiertyvän jalkojensa ympärille ja hän kaatui kivuliaasti mahalleen kivitielle. Hän tunsi ilmojen puhaltuvan keuhkoistaan ja yritti köhien vetää henkeä. Kylmä kivi oli armotta ruhjonut Romanon kämmenet verille. Hän yritti nousta jaloilleen, mutta jokin esti niiden liikkeen. Romano kohottautui kyynärpäidensä varaan. Jokin köyden tapainen oli sitonut hänen jalkansa tiukasti yhteen.

"_Fratello!_" Feliciano huudahti kauhuissaan. Nuorempi italialainen oli viimeinkin tajunnut mitä oli tapahtunut.

"Feli, juokse!" Romano huusi ja yritti kaikesta huolimatta kiemurrella eteenpäin. "Hae apua! Hälytä kaupungin vartijat!"

Feliciano epäröi muutaman sekunnin ajan, mikä tuntui Romanosta ikuisuudelta. Lopulta nuorempi italialainen kuitenkin nyökkäsi kyyneleet silmissä ja kääntyi ympäri, alkaen juosta nopeammin kuin koskaan ennen. Pian tämä oli kadonnut talojen sekaan turvaan.

Romano oli hiukan helpottunut veljensä puolesta, mutta huolestui sitten omalta osaltaan. Hän kuuli juoksuaskelia takaansa. Kuuluivatko ne pakeneville ihmisille vai piraateille? Romano ei osannut sanoa... Hän yritti edelleen kiemurrella vapaaksi, mutta tuloksetta. Silloin jokin viuhahti ilmassa ja ennen kuin Romano ehti silmäänsä räpäyttää, oli hänen ylleen lentänyt verkko joka vangitsi hänet lopullisesti maata vasten. Voi ei, ei näin voinut käydä... Joku nosti Romanon kovakouraisesti takaapäin pystyyn, sitoen hänen kätensä selän taakse.

"Päästä irti senkin paskiainen!" Romano huusi ja yritti taistella vangitsijaansa vastaan, häviten kuitenkin kirkkaasti.

"Heh, kehottaisin sinua rauhoittumaan, _mon ami._" miesääni vastasi vahvalla ranskalaisaksentilla jostakin Romanon takaa. "Et voi tilanteellesi enää mitään."

Romanon kaappaaja alkoi retuuttaa häntä takaisin sataman suuntaan. Romano yritti huutaa, mutta hänen äänensä hukkui kymmenien muiden äänen alle. Yksi kaupunkilainen toisensa jälkeen jäi merirosvojen armottomien verkkojen saaliiksi. Avunhuudot kaikuivat ilmassa turhaan. Perheet ja ystävät kutsuivat toisiaan. Romanon sydäntä kylmäsi. Mitä nyt tapahtuisi?

Piraatit raahasivat kaappaamansa ihmiset sataman juurelle, aivan laivansa edustalle laiturille. Romano vilkuili ympärilleen suu tiukkana viivana. Niin moni oli jäänyt kiinni... Heidät pakotettiin seisomaan riviin laivan eteen parinkymmenen muun kaapatun ihmisen kanssa. Romano vilkaisi raivoisasti olkansa yli vangitsijaansa. Vaaleahiuksinen mies hymyili lipevästi ja iski hänelle silmää. Romano vavahti ja käänsi nopeasti katseensa takaisin eteenpäin.

Samaan aikaan laivasta astui maihin uusi hahmo. Romano henkäisi. Se oli ilmeisesti laivan kapteeni. Mies oli noin puolipäätä pidempi kuin Romano. Tällä oli auringon päivettämä iho ja tummanruskeat, hiukan lainehtivat hiukset jotka olivat edestä vähän lyhyemmät kuin Romanolla. Miehen takahiukset olivat hitusen pidemmät ja ne oli sidottu punaisella nauhalla kiinni. Miehen molemmissa korvissa oli ainakin kolme lävistystä (Romano ei tosin ollut aivan varma oliko hän laskenut ne oikein). Mutta se mikä todella kiinnitti Romanon huomion, olivat miehen silmät. Ne olivat kirkkaanvihreät, aivan kuin kimaltelevat smaragdit. Romano ei kyennyt irrottamaan katsettaan niistä. Ei vaikka tilanne ei todellakaan ollut oikea sellaisille ajatuksille.

Mies laskeutui laiturille ja käveli laiskan määrätietoisesti ihmisten eteen. Äkkiä tämä virnisti leveästi ja Romano nielaisi kireästi.

"Tervehdys kaikki." mies aloitti rommin ja suolaveden kähentämällä äänellä, vahvalla espanjalaisaksentilla. "Minun nimeni on Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ja olen tämän laivan kapteeni. Teidät on nyt virallisesti kaapattu, joten pahoitteluni siitä."

Muut merirosvot nauroivat. Romanosta tuntui kuin joku olisi kaatanut jäävettä hänen päälleen. Hänen olisi äkkiä päästävä pois täältä, tai muuten...

"Päästä meidät välittömästi!" eräs mies huusi rivistä. Romano tunnisti miehen kaupungin sepäksi. Antonio naurahti miehelle ja pudisteli päätään.

"Pelkäänpä ettei se käy." espanjalainen vastasi. "Tehän kielisitte meistä heti vapaaksi päästyänne. Haluamme jäädä kiinni yhtä vähän kuin tekin, joten olen pahoillani. En voi päästää teitä enää menemään."

Ja niin Antonio lähti kävelemään kaapattujen ihmisten riviä eteenpäin ikään kuin mittaillen katseellaan saalistaan. Espanjalainen ei viettänyt kenenkään edessä muutamaa sekuntia kauempaa, mutta kun tämä lopulta saapui Romanon kohdalle, pysähtyi tämä äkisti. Antonio laski polttavan smaragdikatseensa Romanoon, joka värähti pelokkaana ja punastui.

"_¿Qué__ tenemos __aquí_?" Antonio aloitti matalalla äänellä, hymyillen yllättäen entistä leveämmin ja nojautui lähemmäs Romanon kasvoja. Mainittu italialainen yritti parhaansa mukaan nojautua itse kauemmas, mutta huonolla menestyksellä häntä pitelevän miehen takia.

"Ajattelinkin että pitäisit tästä, _mon cher ami._" ranskalaismies vastasi ja pakotti Romanon nojautumaan entistäkin lähemmäs. "Mitäs sanot?"

"Älä retuuttele minua noin, senkin paskiainen!" Romano huusi raivoisasti, vaikka vapisikin kauttaaltaan pelosta.

"Onpa meillä tässä äkkipikainen tapaus!" Antonio hymähti yllättyneenä. "Eikä yhtään hullumman näköinenkään..."

Antonio kohotti kätensä Romanon leualle, pakottaen sen ylemmäs niin että Romanon oli pakko katsoa espanjalaista suoraan silmiin. Antonio mittaili italialaisen kasvoja tarkasti katseellaan ja naurahti sitten. Romano ei pitänyt miehen olemuksesta yhtään ja heilautti päätään niin että onnistui puraisemaan espanjalaista sormeen. Antonio sihahti ja vetäisi kätensä takaisin itselleen.

"Au, tuo sattui..." espanjalainen tokaisi ja kallisti päätään tutkaillessaan sormeensa ilmestynyttä punaista puremajälkeä. "Senkin pikku vihulainen."

"Se oli sinulle ihan oikein, senkin vajaaälyinen idiootti!" Romano huusi ja sai samalla paljon kannustavia huutoja muilta vangituilta ihmisiltä. "Pidä sormesi loitolla minusta tai puren ne irti!"

Antonio loi pitkän katseen Romanoon, joka tunsi sydämensä jättävän varmasti lyönnin väliin. Hän toivoi hartaasti, ettei merirosvo kostaisi tuota äskeistä hänelle. Se oli ihan mahdollista ja vaikka Romano oli tiennyt sen, ei hän silti ollut kyennyt hillitsemään kieltään. Nytkin espanjalainen tuijotti häntä ilmeellä jota hän ei osannut tulkita...

"_Me gusta._" Antonio sanoi äkkiä ja virnisti Romanolle. "Francis, pidän hänet. Heittäkää muut ruumaan."

"T- täh?" Romano huudahti kauhistuneena. "M- mitä sinä sanoit?"

"Kuten tahdot." ranskalaismies vastasi Antoniolle, jättäen Romanon huomiotta ja naurahti myös. Sitten Antonio kääntyi ja asteli jäljellä olevaa vankirivistö kohti. Francisiksi kutsuttu mies alkoi retuuttaa Romanoa mukanaan laivaa kohti, mutta italialainen yritti kaikkensa rimpuillakseen pois tämän otteesta. Samaan aikaan muitakin ihmisiä alettiin lastata laivaan vasten näiden tahtoa.

"Ei, älä koske minuun!" Romano karjui ja potkaisi Francista haaruksiin ranskalaismiehen vinkaistessa tuskasta. "_Pezzo di merda! __Figlio di puttana, _näpit irti minusta!"

"Mikä kielenkäyttö!" Francis päivitteli aidosti hämmästyneenä, ääni yhä vaimeana kivusta. "Sinulta pitäisi pestä suu saippualla eikä sekään riittäisi..."

Ja silloin Romano tunsi jonkun iskevän häntä takaraivoon ja hänen silmissään sumeni nopeasti. Hän tunsi jalkojensa pettävän altaan hänen tajuntansa haalistuessa hälyttävää vauhtia.

"Oho." Francisin ääni sanoi jostain, kaikkien äänien kaikuessa oudosti Romanon sammuvaan tajuntaan. "Eikö tuo ollut vähän liioiteltua?"

"En usko." Antonion ääni sanoi jostakin läheltä ja Romano tunsi vahvojen käsien tarttuvan häneen. "En tahdo tämän pikku vihulaisen satuttavan itseään riehumisellaan, parempi antaa hänen nukkua ensin. Ainakin satamasta lähdön ajaksi."

"Ei_..._" Romano sopersi viimeisillä voimillaan, tuntien samalla jonkun nostavan hänet kevyesti syliinsä ja kantavan laivaa kohti. Hän ei enää jaksanut edes rimpuilla. "Älkää..."

"Shh, nuku nyt." Antonio kuiskasi matalalla äänellä Romanon korvaan. "Kun heräät, olemme kaukana täältä."

Romano ei voinut sille mitään. Vaikka hän kuinka taisteli, ei hän enää voinut pitää silmiään auki. Hän vaipui levottomana tiedottomuuteen, peläten sitä mistä löytäisi itsensä herättyään.

**Deve essere continuata**...

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>

Merda: En jaksa kääntää tätä, sillä joutuisin sensuroimaan sen heti :D

Fratello: Veli

Pezzo di merda: Kts. ensimmäinen kohta

Figlio di puttana: Kts. ensimmäinen kohta

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu**  
><strong>

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

¿Qué tenemos aquí?: Mitäs meillä täällä on?

Me gusta: Pidän (hänestä)**  
><strong>

****Käännökset Ranskalaisille sanoille:****

Mon ami: ystäväni

Mon cher ami: ystävä rakas

**Muuta mukavaa:**

Ficci sijoittuu n. 1600-luvun puoleenväliin, mikä oli kutakuinkin merirosvouden kulta-aikaa. Ficin idea lähti kutkuttavasta ajatuksesta Antoniosta herrasmiesmerirosvona, toivottavasti onnistuin välittämään tämän ajatuksen jo ensimmäisessä luvussa :3 Antonion hiusdesign perustuu netin fanikuviin. Erityisesti tästä saa hyvän käsityksen: **http: / / 29. media. tumblr. com/ tumblr_ lbdvy4xLQe1qb2m6xo1_ 400. jpg ** (poistakaa turhat välit) Pitkät hiukset Antoniolla ovat ainakin minusta tajuttoman KUUMAT o.o

Romanon ja Felicianon pappipuvut taas perustuvat heidän RomaHeta - pukuihinsa: **http: / / www. cosplayisland. co. uk/ files/ costumes/ 1179/32860/ romaheta. jpg ** (poistakaa taas turhat välit)


	2. luku: Ensijärkytys

**Luku 2 – Ensijärkytys**

Jumalaton päänsärky. Se oli ensimmäinen asia johon Romano heräsi pitkän unen jälkeen. Hän ähkäisi ja nosti haparoiden oikean kätensä takaraivolleen, sihahtaen yhä jomottavasta kivusta. Hetken ajan hän ihmetteli missä oikein oli. Oli pimeää ja kylmää. Sitten tajuttomuutta edeltäneet tapahtumat palasivat hiljalleen Romanon mieleen ja hän avasi silmänsä hitaasti ja pelokkaana.

Hän makasi pienessä sellissä joka oli hiukan kolea. Romano tunsi ihonsa menevän kananlihalle. Lattia jolla hän lojui, oli peitetty ohuella huovalla. Se ei ollut erityisen pehmeä tai mukava. Romano kohottautui istumaan, vilkuillen samalla väristen ympärilleen. Sellin seinässä oli yksi pieni ikkuna, vastapäätä sijaitsi rautainen ovi jossa oli myös kaltereilla peitetty kurkistusikkuna. Romano hoiperteli hitaasti jaloilleen ja pienen epäröinnin jälkeen uskaltautui vilkaisemaan seinän ikkunasta ulos. Hän ei nähnyt muuta kuin loputtoman meren horisontin.

"Ei voi olla totta..." Romano mumisi hammasta purren, tuntien vatsaansa vääntävän pelosta ja epätietoisuudesta. "Missä minä olen...?"

Silloin sellin edestä kuului askeleita. Romano hätkähti ja kääntyi nopeasti ympäri. Oven kurkistusikkunalle oli ilmestynyt joku. Romano nosti kätensä ympärilleen ikään kuin vaistomaisesti suojellen itseään.

"Oh! Olet hereillä!" huudahti tuntematon ääni oven edestä. "Hienoa, aloin jo huolestua sinusta."

"...kuka sinä olet?" Romano kysyi varautuneena, astuen hitaasti pari askelta lähemmäs ovea nähdäkseen tulijan paremmin.

"Minun nimeni on Éliás." oven edessä seisova nuorimies esittäytyi hymyillen. "Hauska tutustua. Mikä sinun nimesi on?"

"Romano..." italialainen vastasi hiljaa ja uskaltautui aivan oven eteen, siristäen silmiään nähdäkseen hämärän läpi. Éliásilla oli metsänvihreät silmät ja todella pitkät, maantien väriset hiukset jotka tämä oli sitonut kiinni poninhännälle. Tämä oli hitusen lyhyempi ja kehonrakenteeltaan hontelompi kuin Romano. Romano siristi silmiään kummissaan. Éliásin kasvonpiirteet olivat hänen mielestään jotenkin erityisen pehmeät ja naiselliset. Erikoista...

"Päästä minut ulos täältä, pahus soikoon!" Romano komensi äkkiä muristen ja potki ovea, tietäen kuitenkin hyvin ettei Éliás aikoisi totella häntä. "Tahdon ulos ja äkkiä sittenkin!"

"Ei onnistu, sori nyt vaan." Éliás vastasi kuulostaen olevansa aidosti pahoillaan, vahvistaen Romanon epäilyn. "Mutta nyt kun olet hereillä, voin ilmoittaa siitä kapulle. Joten pääset varmasti pian pois sieltä."

"Mitä te aiotte tehdä minulle?" Romano kysyi ääni kireänä. Hänen mahaansa väänsi entistä pahemmin monien pelottavien ajatuksien takia.

"Hei, sinua on onnistanut." Éliás sanoi hymyillen lohdullisesti. "Kapu iski silmänsä sinuun heti, joten et joudu orjaksi minnekään markkinoille. Jäät tänne laivalle meidän kanssamme."

"Mitä?" Romano kysyi huudahtaen, löytämättä sanoja hämmästykselleen. "Mutta – en minä... miksi?"

"Olet poissa tolaltasi, se on ymmärrettävää." Éliás keskeytti. "Mutta ota rohkeutta siitä ettei sinulla oikeasti ole juuri nyt mitään hätää."

Romano ei uskaltanut olla siitä ihan niin varma. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen elämässään pelännyt näin.

"Tässä, toin sinulle ruokaa." Éliás aloitti hymyillen ja kyykistyi alas niin, ettei Romano kyennyt tätä enää näkemään. "Olisin kyllä saanut kaiken itse jos et olisi ollut hereillä, joten kiitä onneasi että olen nyt näin reilu..."

Éliás työnsi pienen tarjottimen oven alakulmassa olevasta luukusta. Romano mulkaisi epäilevästi kuivahtanutta leipää ja vettä ja päätti ettei koskisi niihin pitkällä tikullakaan.

"Minun on mentävä nyt." Éliás huikkasi pirteästi ylös noustuaan ja kääntyi kannoillaan. "Nähdään pian!"

"Ei – odota!" Romano huudahti ahdistuneena ja painautui ovea vasten, tarraten sen ikkunan kaltereihin. "Tule takaisin!"

Hänen huutonsa oli turhaa. Éliás oli jo kadonnut. Romano puri hermostuneena alahuultaan. Tämä ei näyttänyt ollenkaan hyvältä. Hän oli joutunut merirosvojen kaappaamaksi ja vaikka Éliás oli sanonut, ettei hänellä ollut mitään hätää, ei se lohduttanut Romanoa tippaakaan. Mistä hän tiesi mitä ne tyypit, Antonio tai Francis, aikoisivat tehdä hänelle? Romano käpertyi istumaan sellinsä nurkkaan ja kietoi kätensä hytisten ympärilleen.

_Toivottavasti Feliciano pääsi karkuun... _Romano ajatteli ja tajusi ettei ollut nähnyt oliko hänen veljeään kaapattu. Toivottavasti ei, koska silloin olisi edes yksi joka tiesi mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut. Toisaalta kuuntelisiko kukaan Feliä? Ja vaikka kuuntelisi, kiinnostaisiko ketään että orpo munkkikokelas oli kaapattu? Ei varmaan. Romano hautasi kasvonsa polviaan vasten. Tämä oli toivotonta.

* * *

><p>"Jou, nyt ylös!" rääkäisi komenteleva ääni monen sadan desibelin vahvuudella ja Romano pomppasi sen takia varmaan metrin ilmaan lattialta. Italialaisen sydän hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa. Hän oli nukahtanut...<p>

"Vauhtia nyt." ääni hoputti armotta saksalaisaksentilla. "Hukkaat minun _mahtavaa_ aikaani!"

Romano kompuroi hoiperrellen jaloilleen. Sellin ovi-ikkunaan oli ilmaantunut uusi mieshahmo. Tämä oli melkein päätä pidempi kuin Romano ja tällä oli platinanvaaleat, melko lyhyet hiukset. Miehen silmät olivat Romanosta hiukan pelottavat: punertavan violetit. Mies taisi olla albiino...

"No mikä kestää?" mies kysyi kärsimättömänä, naputellen sormellaan sellin ovea. "Francis nappasi näköjään jonkun vähä-älyisen... ja tietenkin kaikki vaiva kaadetaan sitten minulle. Tyypillistä."

"Ketä oikein kutsut vähä-älyiseksi?" Romano sähähti kiukkuisesti takaisin. "Taidat itse luulla itsestäsi liikoja."

"Se ei ole mahdollista." mies vastasi täysin vakavissaan ja virnisti sitten häijysti. "Sillä minä olen _mahtava_ Gilbert Beilschmidt! Seitsemän meren kauhu! Muistakin se, senkin säälittävä rääpäle."

Romano tuijotti Gilbertiä ilmeettömänä. Sitten hän potkaisi oven luukkua, sitä samaa josta Éliás oli silloin aikaisemmin tarjoillut hänelle ruokaa. Luukku pamahti voimalla suoraan mahtailevan Gilbertin säärille. Gilbert ulvahti kivusta ja valahti kyyryyn pitelemään nyt varmasti jomottavia jalkojaan.

"Gilbert?" huhuili tuttu ääni jostakin kaukaa (Romano tunnisti sen Francisen ääneksi aksentin perusteella). "Enkö sanonut että sinun pidettävä varasi tuon riiviön kanssa? En pysty vieläkään istumaan kunnolla..."

Romano virnisti voitonriemuisesti Gilbertille, joka pakottautui pystyyn kivusta huolimatta.

"Senkin..." platinahiuksinen mies murisi uhkaavasti ja Romano perääntyi pelokkaana pari askelta. "Saat vielä maksaa tuosta... ei mitään kunnioitusta mahtavuuttani kohtaan... toivottavasti Antonio heittää sinut laivan viheliäisimpien töiden pariin..."

Gilbert alkoi kaivaa jotain taskuistaan, ilmeisesti sellin avainta, jupisten koko ajan närkästyneenä itsekseen. Lopulta tämä näytti löytäneen etsimänsä ja astui lähemmäs (tällä kertaa kuitenkin selvästi varovaisemmin). Gilbert avasi sellin oven ja nappasi kovakouraisesti Romanoa rinnuksista, alkaen retuuttaa tätä mukanaan jonkin käytäväntapaisen suuntaan. Tällä kertaa Romano ei uskaltanut vastustella tai kysellä mitään, platinahiuksinen piraatti oli jo valmiiksi ärsyyntynyt. He kulkivat vähän aikaa eteenpäin ja saapuivat jyrkkien puuportaiden juurelle. Gilbert pakotti Romanon kiipeämään niitä, seuraten itse tiiviisti perässä. Lopulta laivan kansi avautui Romanon edessä ja hän siristi silmiään kirkkaanturkoosin meren häikäistessä häntä.

Kannella oli pari muuta merirosvoa täydessä työn touhussa. Romano tunnisti Éliásin kun tämä vilkutti hänelle rohkaisevasti hiukan kauempaa. Hän ei saanut tilaisuutta vastata eleeseen kun Gilbert riuhtoi hänet mukanaan yläkannelle johtaviin portaisiin. Platinahiuksinen mies tyrkkäsi hänet ylös, jääden itse ilmeisesti vartioimaan rappusten sisäänkäyntiä.

"Antaa heittää, eteenpäin." tämä murahti, seisten mahtailevasti pää pystyssä uloskäynnin edessä.

"Minne muka?" Romano intti voimatta enää hillitä itseään.

Gilbert vastasi tönäisemällä Romanoa uudestaan eteenpäin ja italialainen melkein kompastui lentäessään yläkannelle.

"Paskiainen..." Romano mumisi saatuaan tasapainonsa taas hallintaan, mulkaisten kiukkuisesti Gilbertiä joka ei enää huomioinut häntä.

"_Bienvenido._" aloitti äkkiä liiankin tuttu ääni Romanon takaa.

Romano kääntyi ympäri. Antonio seisoi vähän matkan päässä ruorin äärellä, hymyillen leveästi pilke silmäkulmissaan. Tuuli liehytteli merirosvon hiuksia ja vaatteita, lisäksi merestä heijastuva auringonvalo sai miehen smaragdisilmät liekehtimään. Romano nielaisi kireästi.

"Prinsessa Ruusunen herää viimein." Antonio jatkoi virnistäen ja astui ruorin ääreltä eteenpäin, antaen pitkien sormiensa hyväillä tummaa puuta kevyesti. "Taisin tosiaan vähän liioitella tainnuttamisessasi. Suothan minulle anteeksi jos satutin sinua kohtuuttomasti."

"Mitä ihmettä oikein selität, senkin idiootti?" Romano kysyi silmäkulma nykien, vältellen samalla Antonion intensiivistä katsetta.

"Edelleen töykeänä, eikö olisi ihan kohteliasta esittäytyä ennen kuin alat jälleen riehua?" Antonio hymähti päätään pudistellen. "Tosin pikkulinnut kertoivatkin jo minulle nimesi... Romano, vai? Se on todella kaunis nimi."

"Arvaa kiinnostaako minua tippaakaan onko nimeni sinusta kaunis?" Romano huusi raivostuneena. "Lakkaa selittämästä älyttömyyksiä ja päästä minut heti tällä sekunnilla vapaaksi!"

"Miksi ihmeessä?" Antonio kysyi kummissaan, selvästi myös hiukan harmistuneena siitä kun Romano vain jatkoi huutamistaan. "Minähän pelastin sinut."

"Älä pelleile kanssani!" Romano kivahti ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. "Kidnappasit minut!"

"Toteutin suurimman haaveesi." Antonio vastasi pehmeällä äänellä ja siveli jälleen huolimattomasti ruoria sormillaan.

Romano avasi suunsa, mutta ei saanut sanoja tulemaan. Miten...? Kuinka Antonio tiesi hänen unelmastaan? Hän ei ollut koskaan puhunut siitä kenellekään muulle kuin Felicianolle. Hehän olivat ventovieraita toisilleen, pahus soikoon! Ei Antonio voinut mitenkään tietää...

"En ymmärrä mitä oikein tarkoitat..." Romano vastasi lopulta mumisten, kuulostamatta lainkaan vakuuttavalta edes omiin korviinsa. Antonio tuntui huomaavan tämän heti, sillä mies naurahti ja nojautui letkeästi ruoria vasten.

"Minä tunnistan ihmiset joiden sydän kuuluu merelle." espanjalainen jatkoi selventävästi ja nuolaisi mietteliäänä huuliaan. "Sinä kuulut selvästi niihin ihmisiin, aivan kuten jokainen muukin tällä laivalla. Näin kahleet jotka sitoivat sinut maalle ja päätin rikkoa ne puolestasi. Olet nyt osa miehistöäni, halusit sitä tai et."

"M- mutta..." Romano aloitti kangerrellen ja pudisteli epäuskoisena päätään, tuijottaen samalla Antoniota. "Mutta... minä..."

"Olet aina tuntenut olosi syrjityksi maalla." Antonio täydensi Romanon lauseen ja käänsi kaihoisasti katseensa merelle. "Olet aina ollut hylkiö, kukaan ei ole huolinut sinua joukkoon."

"Kuinka voit tietää sen?" Romano kysyi, tuntien olonsa pikkuhiljaa ärsyyntyneeksi kun Antonio tuntui tietävän hänen ajatuksensa sanasta sanaan.

"Vaatteistasi päätellen olet munkkikokelas." Antonio vastasi ja mittaili nyt kiukkuista italialaista tarkasti katseellaan. "Mutta käytöksesi on suoraan sanottuna kuin paatuneimmalla merirosvolla. Enkä laskenut vielä edes mukaan kielenkäyttöäsi. Sinussa ei ole tippaakaan Luojan palvelemiseen kuuluvaa hartautta. Ei siitä voi muuta kuin päätellä ettei se ole todellinen kutsumuksesi. Taisit joutua luostariin koska olet orpo?"

Romano kohtasi nyreästi Antonion katseen, punastuen samalla heleästi. Okei, kaikki espanjalaisen sanoma oli osunut kutakuinkin oikeaan... mutta juuri sen takia se oli äärimmäisen ärsyttävää!

"Siksi tämä laivani on juuri oikea paikka sinulle." Antonio sanoi ja astui nyt pois ruorin ääreltä, kävellen hitaasti Romanon suuntaan. "Me olemme kaikki hylkiöitä täällä. Yhdessä voimme vihdoin kuulua johonkin, voimme antaa hiukan takaisin niille ihmisille jotka maalla kielsivät meidät. Sinä tahdot sitä, etkö tahdokin?"

"M- minä..." Romano aloitti kangerrellen, punastuen entistä kirkkaammin espanjalaismerirosvon lähestyessä häntä määrätietoisesti. "Tämä... tämä tuli liian yllättäen..."

"Ymmärrän kyllä." Antonio vastasi ja pysähtyi aivan Romanon eteen. "Voit puolestani miettiä asiaa yön yli. Mutta varoitan sinua... en voi taata turvallisuuttasi jos vastauksesi on kieltävä. Minun on ajateltava miehistöni turvallisuutta."

"No voi kiitos, onneksi et aseta yhtään paineita tai mitään, pahus soikoon!" Romano murahti takaisin ja työnsi espanjalaisen tieltään kiukkuisesti. "Ei minulla ole tässä mitään valintaa tuollaisten ehtojen kanssa, senkin paskiainen!"

Hän yritti livahtaa Antonion vierestä, tietämättä kunnolla minne olisi edes menossa. Pois espanjalaismerirosvon lähistöltä kuulosti näin alkuun hyvältä. Mutta ennen kuin hän ehti hädin tuskin toista jalkaansa nostaa, tunsi hän Antonion tarttuvan häneen ja paiskaavan seinää vasten. Romano vinkaisi vanhemman miehen vangitessa hänen kätensä tiukkaan otteeseen hänen selkänsä taakse. Hänen naamansa painautui muun kehon kanssa kannen kaidetta vasten. Takanaan Romano vaistosi Antonion kumartuvan lähemmäs, aivan hänen korvansa juurelle.

"Minulla on sinulle vielä paljon käyttöä..." espanjalainen mumisi matalalla äänellä Romanon korvaan ja italialainen värähti. "Riehu niin paljon kuin tahdot, mutta vielä minä sinut kesytän."

Romano nielaisi kireästi ja yritti tuloksetta työntää Antonio päältään.

"Opit pian rakastamaan laivallani oloa." Antonio jatkoi ja kumartui entistä lähemmäs järkyttynyttä italialaista, kuiskaten seuraavat sanat suoraan hänen korvaansa. "Ja opit lopulta rakastamaan minuakin... siitä hyvästä kun vapautin sinut..."

"Mikä ihme sinua oikein vaivaa?" Romano vastasi raivostuneena ja onnistui viimein kiemurtelemaan Antonion otteesta, tuijottaen silmät järkytyksestä laajentuneina espanjalaista. "En ikinä rakastuisi kehenkään _sinun _kaltaiseesi, senkin paskiainen. En ikipäivänä!"

"Niin..." Antonio myönsi hymyillen hänelle nyt leveästi aivan kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. "Sehän nähdään..."

Silloin yläkannelle juoksi joku. Se oli Éliás. Romano ja Antonio kääntyivät mieheen päin, ensimmäiseksi mainittu kauttaaltaan punastuneena.

"Kapu!" Éliás huudahti saavuttuaan tarpeeksi lähelle. "Kutsuit minua?"

_Täh, missä vaiheessa? _Romano ajatteli hämmästyneenä ja vilkaisi sivusilmällään Antoniota joka myhäili itsekseen.

"Niin tein." Antonio vastasi ja työnsi Romanoa hellästi selästä alaistaan kohti. "Näytä miehistömme uusimmalle jäsenelle hänen uusi nukkumapaikkansa. Ja anna hänelle uusia vaatteita, nuo vanhat eivät ole käytännölliset laivalla."

"Selvä juttu, kapu!" Éliás vastasi pirteästi ja kääntyi sitten Romanon puoleen. "Tule, tiedän yhden tosi hyvän paikan mikä on vapaana. Varataan se sinulle!"

Romano nyökkäsi epäröivästi ja loi vielä viimeisen katseen olkansa yli Antonioon. Espanjalainen oli palannut takaisin ruorin ääreen, katse intensiivisesti horisontissa. Romano värähti tahtomattaankin.

"_Vielä minä sinut kesytän..." _Romano muisteli vanhemman miehen puhetta vavisten, alkaessaan seurata Éliásta. _Mitä ihmettä se hyypiö sillä oikein tarkoitti...?_

Éliás johdatti Romanon mukanaan alakannelle. He törmäsivät matkalla Gilbertiin joka vartioi edelleenkin portaikkoa. Tämän seurassa seisoi myös Francis ja ranskalainen mulkaisi Romanoa hiukan vihaisesti.

"Ai se olet sinä, Éliás." Gilbert aloitti halveksuvalla äänellä, huomatessaan lopulta Éliásin ja Romanon. "No, mitä Antonio määräsi tuolle vihulaiselle? Käymälöiden kuurausta? Perunoiden kuorimista? Vai jotain vielä kamalampaa?"

Romano vavahti kuvotuksesta. Hän inhosi perunoita...

"Kapteenin tuntien työmääräys voisi olla myös jotain ihan muuta..." Francis aloitti merkitsevästi, nostaen samalla kätensä puuskaan. Romano ei ymmärtänyt mitä ranskalainen oikein tarkoitti kommentillaan.

"Kapu ei määrännyt hänelle vielä yhtään mitään." Éliás vastasi selvästikin ärsyyntyneenä. "Etsimme ensin nukkumapaikan ja uusia vaatteita."

"En usko että tuo kestää täällä viikkoakaan." Francis jatkoi ja hymyili pahaenteisesti, saaden Romanon värähtämään pelokkaana. "Itse veikkaan paria päivää ja sekin on yläkanttiin."

"Älä muuta viserrä, Francis." Gilbert tuhahti ja pyöräytti näyttävästi silmiään. "Menkää sitten, hukkaatte _mahtavaa _aikaani."

"Joo, tosi mahtavaa..." Éliás mumisi itsekseen ja viittilöi Romanon sitten seuraamaan itseään alaspäin johtaviin portaisiin. Italialainen seurasi opastaan vikkelästi, tahtomatta jäädä tästä jälkeen. Varsinkin kun Gilbert ja Francis olivat lähettyvillä... He laskeutuivat alaspäin jonkin aikaa kunnes lopulta saapuivat tasanteelle.

Romano oli tahtomattaankin vaikuttunut. He olivat saapuneen hiukan avarampaan tilaan joka oli täynnä katosta roikkuvia kerrosriippukeinuja. Tämä oli ilmeisesti miehistön nukkumatila. Jokaisessa riippukeinussa oli yksi tyyny ja viltti, joissakin vielä lisäksi pari muuta henkilökohtaista tavaraa.

"Valitse joku missä ei ole tyynyä tai peittoa, se tarkoittaa että paikka on vapaa. Vasemmalla pitäisi olla se hyvä paikka..." Éliás sanoi, suunnistaen itse huoneen kauimmaiselle ovelle. "Käyn hakemassa sinulle sillä aikaa vaatteita."

Romano ei jäänyt mielellään yksin, mutta antoi katseensa kiertää hiukan epäröiden ympäri huonetta. Riippumattojen määrästä päätellen Antoniolla oli aika iso miehistö. Ja nyt hänkin oli osa sitä... Lopulta Romano löysi Éliásin mainitseman paikan vasemman seinän viereltä, katon rajasta. Sinne saisi tosissaan kiivetä...

Kului pari minuuttia ennen kuin Éliás palasi ilmeisesti vaatevarastosta. Tällä oli mukanaan yksinkertainen valkoinen pellavapaita, mustat capri-housut ja liivit sekä punainen liina jolla oli varmaan tarkoitus suojata pää auringolta.

"Anna vanhat vaatteesi minulle." Éliás komensi, heittäen samalla uudet vaatteet Romanolle joka nappasi ne lennosta vain juuri ja juuri. "Ei kannata heittää hyviä kuteita hukkaan, voimme käyttää niitä myöhemmin jossakin operaatiossa."

Romano nyökkäsi vähäeleisesti. Kaikesta huolimatta hänestä tuntui haikealta luopua vanhoista vaatteistaan. Se tuntui ikään kuin virallistavan tämän kaiken. Sen että hän todella liittyisi osaksi merirosvolaivaa ja hylkäisi vanhan elämänsä. Ei niin että hän olisi siitä alun perinkään kamalasti välittänyt... mutta silti...

Tämä ei ollut kokonaan hänen oma valintansa, siksi hän varmaan tunsi olonsa niin lohduttomaksi. Romano irrotti vyönsä, otti stoolansa pois ja veti kaavun yltään. Samoin barettinsa. Hän painoi vaatekappaleet hetkeksi rinnalleen. Hänelle tuli yllättäen Felicianoa kamala ikävä.

"Kyllä tämä tästä." Éliás aloitti myötätuntoisesti, huomaten tarkkasilmäisesti Romanon haikeuden. "Alku on aina hankalin, mutta pian huomaat että sinun on täällä paljon parempi kuin vanhassa elämässäsi. Niin on tapahtunut kaikille muillekin täällä, minulle myös."

"Antonio puhui jotain siitä että kaikki olisivat täällä hylkiöitä..." Romano mumisi ja ojensi vanhat vaatteensa Éliásille, alkaen sitten hitaasti pukeutua uusiin. "Mitä hän tarkoitti...?"

"No esimerkiksi sinä." Éliás vastasi ja sulki Romanon vanhat vaatteet johonkin arkkuun joka näytti olevan täynnä muitakin pukuja. "Antonio osui sinun kohdallasi oikeaan, eikö niin? Oletko oikeasti orpo?"

"Joo..." Romano vastasi hiljaa, napittaen samalla uutta paitaansa kiinni.

"No sittenhän ymmärrät mitä tarkoitan." Éliás jatkoi. "Sinua on koko ikäsi katsottu halveksuen ja minkä takia? Koska sinulla ei ole vanhempia! Se on julmaa. Täällä kukaan ei kuitenkaan tee niin. Me kaikki tiedämme miltä tuntuu olla ulkopuolinen, kaikilla on oma tarinansa."

Romano ei vastannut mitään. Hän tunsi pikkuhiljaa heltyvänsä ja se oli pelottavaa. Hän ei ollut varma halusiko vielä tuntea empatiaa merirosvoja kohtaan, ei kun hänet oli vasta äskettäin kaapattu.

"Antonio, Francis ja Gilbert ovat tunteneet toisensa jo kauan." Éliás selitti ja nojautui seinää vasten. "Francis potkittiin kotikylästään koska hän piti, tai no, pitää naisten lisäksi miehistä. Gilbertin vanhemmat hylkäsivät hänet koska hän on albiino. Antonion syytä ei tiedä kukaan muu kuin Francis ja Gilbert. No, kolmikko päätti haistattaa yhteiskunnalle pitkät ja perustaa oman merirosvolaivan, kerätä sinne muita saman kohtalon kokeneita. He tarkoittavat hyvää vaikka osaavatkin olla aikamoisia idiootteja."

"Entä sinä?" Romano kysyi saatuaan viimeinkin puettua loppuun saakka. "Miksi sinä olet täällä?"

"Se on salaisuus!" Éliás vastasi ja iski hymyillen silmää.

"Epäreilua!" Romano kivahti takaisin. "Sinä tiedät miksi minä olen täällä, pahus soikoon!"

Hän ei kuitenkaan olettanut Éliásin kertovan hänelle enää enempää, joten antoi asian olla. Hän oli liian väsynyt kinaamaan. Romano vilkuili uusia vaatteitaan. Ne istuivat hyvin, paita oli tosin hiukan liian iso ja paljasti hänen rintakehäänsä enemmän kuin mihin hän oli ikinä tottunut. Hän yritti nolostuneena hiukan vetää paitaansa enemmän kiinni, mutta turhaan.

"Romano, yksi juttu..." Éliás aloitti äkkiä, tällä kertaa ääni hiukan vakavampana. "Sinun kannattaa olla varuillasi Antonion läheisyydessä."

"...miten niin?" Romano kysyi, mutta uskoi tietävänsä mitä Éliás olisi kohta sanomassa.

"No, kun sanoin aikaisemmin että kapu on iskenyt silmänsä sinuun, tarkoitin todella sitä." Éliás jatkoi, punniten ilmeisesti tarkasti joka sanaansa. "Hän saattaa yrittää tiettyjä... asioita kanssasi."

Romano tuijotti Éliásta suu tiukkana viivana.

"Ajattelin että olisi ihan reilua varoittaa." Éliás totesi lopulta ja kääntyi taas varaston suuntaan. "Kapu on herrasmies, mutta osaa olla aika vaativa tiettyjen asioiden suhteen. Minulla ei siis ole tästä kokemusta, joten älä yhtään kuvittele mitään. Olen vain nähnyt pari muutakin tapausta..."

"_Opit lopulta rakastamaan minuakin..."_ Romano vavahti itsekseen. Ehei, tähän hän ei suostuisi. Hän vaikeuttaisi Antonion elämää niin, ettei espanjalainen tajuaisi mikä tähän oikein iski. Oppisipa siitä sitten olla yrittämättä mitään Romanon kanssa...

Éliás saapui pian takaisin varustevarastolta mukanaan tyyny ja peitto Romanolle. Italialainen vastaanotti ne ja heitti saman tien huolimattomasti uudelle petilleen. Oli silti kamalan vaikeaa käsittää että tässä olisi nyt hänen uusi kotinsa.

"Pian on illallisen aika." Éliás sanoi ja kääntyi Romanon puoleen. "Tuletko syömään kanssani?"

"Ei kiitos..." Romano vastasi vaisusti. Hänellä ei ollut yhtään nälkä, vaikkei muistanutkaan milloin olisi viimeksi syönyt. Hänen mahaansa väänsi vieläkin kipeästi kaikesta tästä.

"No, jos olet varma." Éliás vastasi ja laski kätensä lohdullisesti Romanon olalle. "Huomenna on varmasti parempi päivä. Usko pois."

Romano ei ollut siitä niin varma, mutta nyökkäsi kuitenkin. Sitten Éliás lähti takaisin kannelle päin ja jätti hänet yksin. Italialainen tuijotti hetken hiljaista huonetta ja laivan tahtiin keinuvia riippumattoja. Lopulta hän huokaisi ja kiipesi omaan petiinsä (hänellä meni siihen ainakin kymmenen minuuttia ennen kuin hän tajusi oikean tavan kiivetä). Hän veti peiton mytyksi syliinsä ja hautasi siihen kasvonsa, alkaen niiskuttaa vaimeasti. Romanoa pelotti ja hän ikävöi veljeään. Hän oli viimeinkin päässyt merelle josta hän oli unelmoinut palavasti koko ikänsä, mutta oli silti onneton. Ei hän ollut koskaan kuvitellut asioiden menevän näin.

Mutta... se että laiva oli täynnä muitakin hyljeksittyjä ihmisiä... Romano mutristi suutaan. Éliás ainakin oli tosi mukava. Ehkä täältä löytyisi muitakin... jos hän vain antaisi kaikille tilaisuuden. Ehkä hän voisi lopulta sopeutua tänne... Romano ainakin toivoi sydämestään niin, sillä ei hänellä ollut enää muita vaihtoehtoja.

Ja Antonio... Romano värähti muistellessaan miltä espanjalainen oli näyttänyt ohjatessaan laivaansa. Mies oli kyllä äärimmäisen outo tapaus. Romano ei ollut koskaan ennen tavannut ketään samankaltaista henkilöä. Hän halusi kovasti uskoa että vanhempi mies todella tahtoi vain hyvää kaappaamilleen ihmisille (ainakin niille jotka tämä valitsi laivalleen), mutta epäröi silti. Varsinkin Éliásin varoituksen jälkeen. Romano pudisteli päätään ja niiskautti nenäänsä surkeana. Hänen täytyisi vain pitää varansa. Kaikki sujuisi sitten ihan hyvin.

Niin Romano ainakin toivoi.

**Deve essere continuata**...

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille: **

Bienvenido: Tervetuloa

**Muuta mukavaa:**

Éliásin henkilöllisyyden ei ole tarkoitus olla salaisuus, uskon että te kaikki arvaatte mistä tässä on kyse :D

Tässä luvussa oli haasteelista kirjoittaa Romanon reaktiosta - miten ilmaista hyvin ettei tämä ollut tyytyväinen kaappauksesta, mutta kuitenkin jollakin tasolla mielissään viimeinkin merelle pääsystä. Luvun nimi kuvaa italialaisemme tuntemuksia hyvin :) Antoniossa puolestaan on "vähän" hurmurin vikaa ja halusin tuoda sitä ilmi ;) Ja te jotka jäitte kaipailemaan Gilbertiä viime ficissä... ;D

Hassua muuten, huomasin juuri että täällä on ilmeisesti toinenkin merirosvotarina suomeksi ja vieläpä melko samankaltaisella nimellä! O_o Onneksi ei sentään spamanoa... toivottavasti kukaan ei nyt kuvittele että platigoisin... Ei niin että minun tarvitsisi, kyllä kirjoitustaidot riittävät ihan oman lahjakkuuden ja ideoiden ilmaisemiseen :P

...

Tekopupu: Jesh, hyvä että tykkäsit ideasta ^_^ en tosiaan malttanut pysytellä erossa kirjoittelusta :)

Liibooboo: Yritän parhaani mukaan pitää tarinan jatkossakin kiinnostavana :D kirjoittelen uusia lukuja niin nopeasti kuin voin ^_^

Lovekirppu: Awws, ole hyvä vaan ^_^ tämä luvun Gilbert saattaa tosin olla eri mieltä tästä mahtavuus asiasta ;D

Vilma. N: Noh, oon itsekin aika harvapää et ei mul olis ees varaa valittaa jos jostakin syystä tahtoisin tehdä niin :) Jeps, teen parhaani jatkossakin! ^_^

SorelleItaliane: Olkaapa hyvä vaan ;) en mä mahtavaa huonompaa kirjoitusta itseltäni salliskaan :D

rowr: Kiitos, oon ylittänyt itseni jos saan jonkun kiinnostumaan tästä parituksesta :) toivottavasti lueskelet jatkossakin ^_^


	3. luku: Laivaoloihin tottuminen vie aikaa

**Luku 3 – Laivaoloihin tottuminen vie aikaa**

Romano hieroi unisena silmiään. Hän oli herättänyt laittoman aikaisin muun miehistön melun takia. Ensisilmäyksellä nukkumahuoneessa oli vallinnut totaalinen kaaos miehistön noustessa ylös ja pukeutuessa samaan aikaan. Ilmeisesti kaikki olivat kuitenkin niin tottuneita touhuamaan ahtaassa tilassa, ettei kukaan törmännyt toiseen kertaakaan. Hän kuuli Francisen ja Gilbertin hoputtavan muita, mutta onneksi kaksikko ei tullut lähellekään häntä. Romano itse oli viivytellyt petissään niin kauan että kaikki muut olivat lähteneet. Huoneen tyhjennyttyä Éliás oli tullut varmistamaan että Romano todella oli hereillä ja antoi hänelle ohjeet miten Antonion hyttiin pääsi. Romanon oli vielä vahvistettava Kapteenille että aikoi tosiaan ottaa laivapaikan vastaan.

Romano käveli epäröiden Antonion hyttiä kohti. He olivat yön aikana saapuneet johonkin satamaan täydentämään ruokavarastojaan (niin Éliás oli ainakin sanonut). Romano vilkuili uteliaana pientä mutta mukavan näköistä kaupunkia joka pikkuhiljaa heräili päivää varten. Aurinko oli vasta nousemassa kaukana meren horisontissa, maalaten muutoin sinisen veden lämpimillä oranssin sävyillä. Laivaa hyväilevä trooppinen tuuli oli lämmin ja rentoutti Romanoa vähän. Hän oli yön aikana päättänyt tehdä parhaansa täällä laivalla, ainakin niin kauan kunnes saisi tilaisuuden yrittää pakoa. Kuka tiesi mitä Antonio aikoisi tehdä hänelle jos hän kieltäytyisi liittymästä tämän miehistöön. Romano ei ollut itsetuhoinen.

Italialainen vilkaisi laivan kantta pikaisesti. Éliás sulki purjeita parin muun merirosvon kanssa joiden nimiä Romano ei vielä tiennyt. Hänellä oli vielä niin paljon opittavaa tästä laivasta ja sen miehistöstä... Romano huokaisi ja kääntyi Antonion hyttiä päin, koputtaen ensin koristeelliseen puuoveen.

"_Venido adentro._" Antonion ääni vastasi hyväntuulisesti.

Romano astui vastahakoisesti sisään ja henkäisi tahtomattaankin. Antonion hytti oli kyllä vaikuttava. Se oli paljon loistokkaampi kuin miehistön tilat ja oli täynnä arvoesineitä. Siellä täällä oli korkeita hyllyjä täynnä mitä oudoimpia ja ihmeellisimpiä tavaroita. Vastakkaisella seinällä oli suuri ikkuna ja sen edessä kirjoituspöytä joka oli täynnä karttoja ja muita navigointivälineitä. Vasemmalla pöydästä oli seinä, joka oli ripustettu täyteen lisää karttoja ja merenkäyntiin liittyviä dokumentteja. Oikealla sijaitsi iso sänky täynnä silkkisiä koristetyynyjä ja peittoja. Lattiat oli peitetty persialaisilla matoilla. Romano ravisteli itseään henkisesti ja kohotti katseensa kauniista esineistä.

Antonio istui karttapöydän äärellä ja vastasi Romanon katseeseen. Espanjalainen virnisti ja nojautui tuolillaan rennosti taemmas. Romano pakottautui käyttäytymään madollisimman normaalisti, vaikka tunsikin olonsa vähän epämukavaksi Antonion seurassa. Éliásin eilinen varoitus kaikui yhä hänen mielessään...

"Pikku vihulainenhan se siinä." Antonio aloitti ja siveli leukaansa. "Nukuitko hyvin? Toivon että viihdyit."

"Niin hyvin kuin vasten tahtoaan kodistaan kaapattu vain voi." Romano vastasi kylmästi ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. "Siis oikeasti, kuinka syvälle tyhmyytesi oikein ulottuu?"

"Sen sinä varmasti tahtoisitkin tietää." Antonio vastasi myhäillen äänensävyllä josta Romano ei pitänyt ollenkaan. Espanjalainen nousi tuolilta seisomaan ja asteli yhden läheisen hyllyn äärelle, tutkaillen kiireettömästi sen sisältöä katseellaan. "No, uskoisin että tällä miellyttävällä vierailulla on jokin tarkoitus. Tuskin tulit tapaamaan minua vain siksi että halusit nähdä minut?"

"En todellakaan." Romano vastasi tuhahtaen ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. "Tulin ilmoittamaan että jään tänne laivallesi. Ei niin että olisin erityisen innostunut asiasta, pahus soikoon."

"Sääli, sitten meitä on vain yksi." Antonio vastasi lempeästi hymyillen, kääntyen taas Romanon puoleen. "Mene Éliáksen luo, hän kertoo sinulle tulevat askareesi. Suosittelen että teet parhaasi. Tällä laivalla nimittäin vallitsee sellainen periaate että jos ei tee työtä, ei myöskään syö."

"Paskiainen." Romano sihahti ja mulkaisi Antoniota rumasti. "Sinä se kyllä saat istuskella täällä isolla takamuksellasi tekemättä mitään."

"Voih, onko takamukseni sinusta iso?" Antonio kysyi melodramaattisesti, esittäen kauhistunutta ennen kuin virnisti taas entistä leveämmin. "Toisaalta ehkä minun pitäisi olla imarreltu – kun kerta kiinnität niin paljon huomiota tiettyihin vartalonosiini."

Romano tunsi verensä kuohahtavan. Hän ei voinut sietää tuota raivostuttavaa espanjalaista!

"_Qualunque cosa!_" Romano huusi kiukkuisesti, kääntyen samalla kannoillaan ja marssi ovet paukkuen hytistä ulos.

Romano kirskutteli hampaitaan ja yritti kiivaasti hillitä haluaan rikkoa jotain. Hän ei pysähtynyt ennen kuin oli kävellyt kannen poikki Éliáksen luo joka työskenteli yhä mastojen luona.

"Hei, Romano." Éliás tervehti italialaisen saavuttua aivan lähelle. "No, laivapaikka on nyt siis varmistettu? Tervetuloa mukaan."

"Ei tämä ole mikään juhlan aihe, pahus soikoon." Romano jupisi itsekseen. "Ilmeisesti minun nyt kysyttävä sinulta tulevia töitäni."

"Niin, no..." Éliás aloitti ja nosti kiusaantuneena oikean kätensä niskansa taakse. "Olen pahoillani."

"...miksi?" Romano kysyi tuntien mahaansa vääntävän. Tuollainen reaktio ei voinut luvata hyvää...

"Koska olet uusi, olet laivan työhierarkiassa alimpana." Éliás selitti pahoitellen, kääntyen samalla kaivamaan jotain mastoa ympäröivien tynnyreiden takaa. "Mikä siis käytännössä tarkoittaa sitä että joudut tekemään ne työt mitä miehistön vanhemmat jäsenet eivät huoli."

"Eli?" Romano kysyi alistuneena.

Éliás kääntyi takaisin Romanoon päin ja työnsi italialaisen käsiin mopin ja vesiämpärin.

"Voit aloittaa kuuraamalla kannen." Éliás totesi ja virnisti kiusaantuneena. "Älä vihaa minua tämän takia. En vain voi sietää luuttuamista."

"Voi kuule, kyllä vihaan sinua." Romano vastasi kylmästi, tuntien ilmeensä valahtavan mulkoillessaan kädessään nököttävää haisevaa moppia. "En voi uskoa että teet tämän minulle, pahus soikoon!"

"Anteeksi." Éliás naurahti. "Mutta kyllä minuakin simputettiin urakalla kun tulin tänne, ja nyt vihdoinkin saan kostoni."

"Grr..." Romano murahti.

"Éliás?" aloitti uusi ääni jostakin ylhäältäpäin. "Tuossako on siis se uusi tyyppi?"

Romano säpsähti ja nosti katseensa maston huipulle. Siellä keikkui purjetta suoristamassa nuorehko mies joka vilkutti hänelle nyt hilpeästi. Romano vastasi hämmentyneenä eleeseen. Mies nappasi vierelleen sidotun köyden ja laskeutui silmänräpäystä nopeammin sitä pitkin alas kannelle Romanon ja Éliásin rinnalle. Romano tunsi leukansa loksahtavan auki miehen taidokkaasta näytöksestä, mutta Éliás vain pudisteli päätään hiukan kyllästyneenä.

"Romano, tässä on Tino." Éliás esitteli osoittaen juuri laskeutunutta miestä, joka hymyili italialaiselle lempeästi. "Hän on pikkuserkkuni ja liityimme laivalle suunnilleen samoihin aikoihin."

"Moi!" Tino hihkaisi pirteästi (miehellä oli todella vahva aksentti, mutta Romano ei tunnistanut mistä kielestä se oikein johtui). "Hauska tutustua!"

Romano nyökkäsi vähäeleisesti hiukan ujona. Tino oli suunnilleen samanpituinen ja kehonrakenteinen kuin hän, mutta piirteiltään paljon vaaleampi. Tällä oli viljapellon väriset, pitkähköt hiukset ja suklaanruskeat silmät.

"Romano on vielä aika kujalla asioista." Éliás selitti Tinolle, joka nyökkäili ymmärtäväisenä. "Hänet kaapattiin vasta melkein viikko sitten."

"Aa, ymmärrän." Tino vastasi myötätuntoisesti.

"Hetkonen!" Romano aloitti protestoiden. "Ei siitä ole vielä niin kauan. Ei ainakaan pitäisi olla...?"

"Olit pari ensimmäistä päivää tajuttomana." Éliás vastasi ja naurahti sitten. "Etkö oikeasti yhtään ihmetellyt missä kaikki muut kaapatut olivat?"

_Ai niin, tosiaan... _Romano ajatteli, tuntien olonsa äkkiä tyhmäksi.

"Kävimme siinä välissä orjamarkkinoilla." Éliás selitti. "Heräsit noin päivä sen jälkeen."

"En kyllä yhtään tykkää siitä paikasta." Tino mumisi ja värähti inhosta. "Siellä on niin ahdistava ilmapiiri..."

"HEI!" Gilbertin mahtaileva ääni karjaisi äkkiä yläkannelta. Platinahiuksinen mies heristi heille raivokkaasti sormeaan. "Mitä te oikein vätystelette siellä? Töihin ja äkkiä sittenkin!"

"No joo joo, pidä huoli vain omista asioistasi!" Éliás kivahti takaisin ja pyöritteli näyttävästi silmiään kääntyessään takaisin Romanon ja Tinon puolen. "Mennään ennen kuin tuo alkaa urputtaa lisää."

Éliás ja Tino alkoivat kiivetä maston pikkuisia tikkaita pitkin takaisin korkeuksiin ilmeisesti jatkamaan purjeiden suoristusta. Romano vilkaisi alistuneena yhä käsissään roikkuvia työkaluja ja pamautti vesiämpärin voimalla kantta vasten. Sitten hän upotti haisevan mopin veteen ja alkoi kuurata ympäristöä laiskasti. Työ oli vastenmielistä ja muistutti Romanoa luostarin askareista. Miten julmaa että hänen suurin unelmansa sisälsi samankaltaisia vähemmän hohdokkaita suuntauksia.

Noin puolen tunnin kuluttua Romano ei ollut edennyt työssään mitenkään erityisesti, mutta ainakin hän näytti siltä että tekisi jotain. Se olisi jo edistyksellistä, eikö niin? Sitä paitsi hänen käsiinsä oli hyvää vauhtia muodostumassa rakkuloita, mopin varsi ei ollut erityisen hyvässä kunnossa. Romano huokaisi itsekseen. Kauankohan kestäisi ennen kuin hän pääsisi tekemään parempia hommia?

"Hei." Tino huikkasi äkkiä Romanolle laskeutuessaan takaisin kannelle. "Voisin kertoa sinulle lisää miehistöstä jos kiinnostaa. Tulet viettämään täällä kuitenkin pidemmän ajan, joten on hyvä olla perillä asioista."

"Ihan sama..." Romano vastasi nostamatta katsettaan mopistaan.

"Minä ja Éliás olemme pääosin vastuussa purjeista ja sellaisesta." Tino selitti ja nojautui laivan reunaa vasten, seuraten samalla katseellaan Romanon hidasta työskentelyä. "Uudet tyypit kuten sinä, olette vastuussa siisteydestä ja muusta pikkuhommasta joka ei – noh – kelpaa meille muille."

"Joo, Éliás valaisikin sitä jo." Romano murahti katkerasti.

"Francis ja Gilbert ovat vähän niin kuin Antonion oikeat kädet." Tino jatkoi, nyt hiukan tyytymätön sävy äänessään. "Lisäksi Francis hoitaa laivan ruokapuolen. Minusta aiottiin tehdä aluksi apulaiskokki, mutta miehistö maistoi kerran ruokiani ja sen jälkeen minua ei ole enää päästetty lähellekään keittiötä. Gilbert puolestaan vastaa aseistuksesta, tykeistä sun muista."

Romano nyökkäili hiljaa itsekseen. Ainakin Gilbertin työ sopi tälle hyvin. Omalla surullisella tavallaan.

"Näetkö tuon töyhtöhiuksisen miehen tuolla?" Tino kysyi ja osoitti laivan keulaa kohti. "Hän on Nathan ja hän on vastuussa laivan... hämärimmistä kaupoista."

Romano nosti katseensa kannesta. Tinon osoittamassa suunnassa seisoi pitkähkö mies, jolla oli muuten lyhyet kellertävät hiukset, jotka kuitenkin otsan kohdalta olivat pidemmät ja oudosti töyhdössä. Nathanin silmät olivat hailakanvihreät ja kasvojen ilme syvästi tympääntynyt.

"Nathan ei oikein tule toimeen Antonion kanssa." Tino selosti, hiippaillen ensin aivan Romanon vierelle voidakseen kuiskata sanansa italialaiselle. "Oikeastaan hän inhoaa Kapteenia kun tämä kaappasi hänet laivalle."

"Meillä kahdella on siis jotain yhteistä..." Romano mumisi itsekseen. "Mikseivät he tule toimeen?"

"No..." Tino aloitti surullisesti. "Nathanilla oli sisko, Bella. Heillä oli ongelmansa, mutta loppujen lopuksi Bella oli Nathanille todella rakas. Molempia syrjittiin ja halveksuttiin kotikaupungissaan koska he olivat aviottomia lapsia, aina siihen päivään asti kun Antonio otti nämä laivalleen. Kaikki oli silloin vielä hyvin... mutta eräänä ryöstöretkenä kävi tosi pahasti. Bella ei tapansa mukaan suostunut kuuntelemaan veljensä ohjeita, itsepäinen kun oli. Kaupungin vartija onnistui siksi haavoittamaan Bellaa pahasti. Teimme kaikkemme, mutta..."

Romano ymmärsi mitä Tino yritti kertoa ja tunsi vakavoituvansa.

"Se oli Nathanille kova isku." Tino jatkoi hiljaa. "Hän suuttui Antoniolle, jos tämä ei olisi koskaan kaapannut heitä, saattaisi Bella olla vielä elossa. Nathan ei voinut kuitenkaan enää palata kotiin, ei ilman Bellaa."

"Ja siksi hän jäi?" Romano kysyi, vilkaisten vaivihkaa taas Nathania joka sytytteli paranaikaa tupakkaa.

"Niin." Tino myönsi. "Mutta totta puhuen en oikein tiedä oliko se oikea ratkaisu..."

"Entä sinä sitten?" Romano kysyi äkkiä. "Miksi sinä olet täällä?"

Tino selvästikin häkeltyi Romano äkkinäisestä kysymyksestä, eikä italialainen ollut varma saisiko hän vastausta. Lopulta Tino kuitenkin huokaisi syvään, näyttäen läpeensä väsyneeltä.

"Minä synnyin orjaksi." vaaleahiuksinen mies vastasi hiljaa. "Olin aina muiden komenneltavana ja käskytettävänä. Se oli kamalaa ja janosin vapautta joka ikinen päivä. Täällä viimein sain sen, edes jollakin tasolla."

Romano ei jatkanut aiheesta ja Tino tuntui olevan siitä kiitollinen. Oli kyllä pakko myöntää että tämä laiva oli täynnä mitä mielenkiintoisimpia ihmisiä. Eikä hän ollut tavannut heistä kuin murto-osan...

"Aijai." aloitti äkkiä tuttu ääni aivan Romanon takaa. "Mitä silmäni näkevätkään? Pikku vihulainen taitaa laiskotella töistään."

Romano tunsi jännittyvänsä ja hänen vierellään Tino teki samoin. Hän kääntyi hitaasti ympäri ja näki Antonion seisovan aivan takanaan, mukamas ankara ilme kasvoillaan vaikka tämän silmät tuikkivatkin leikkisästi.

"Tino, mene auttamaan Éliásta ruokaostoksissa." Antonio komensi pehmeällä äänellä.

Tino nyökkäsi kalpeana ja loi pahoittelevan katseen Romanoon, joka nielaisi kireästi katsoessaan kuinka vaaleampi mies kiirehti laivan uloskäynnille. Romanolla ei ollut hyvä tunne tästä. Ei ollenkaan.

"Näinkö sinä työsi hoidat?" Antonio aloitti päätään pudistellen kun he olivat viimein kahdestaan. "Laiskottelet ja vielä juttelet vielä muille, häiriten heidän työtään? Ei hyvältä näytä."

"Älä jaksa!" Romano kivahti takaisin, paiskaten mopin kiukkuisesti maahan. "Sitä paitsi en minä aloittanut sitä juttelua, se oli -"

Romanon puhe keskeytyi kun Antonio painoi etusormensa hänen huulilleen, vaimentaen hänen huutonsa.

"Hys." espanjalainen sanoi ja nojautui hiukan lähemmäs. "Onneksesi olen kärsivällinen pomo. Saat uuden tilaisuuden hoitaa askareesi, mutta tällä kertaa minä valvon sinua."

"Mikä pomo sinä oikein kuvittelet olevasi, senkin paskiainen!" Romano murahti ja läimäisi Antonion käden samalla sivuun. "En ymmärrä miten joku voi olla noin ärsyttävä! En jaksa edes katsoa sinua!"

"Sääli, sillä sinulla ei ole nyt muuta vaihtoehtoa." Antonio vastasi, näyttäen nyt todella harmistuneelta. "Tämä on viimeinen varoitus, Romano. Tee. Työsi. Loppuun."

Romano mulkoili Antoniota murhaavasti, mutta tarttui lopulta moppiinsa uudestaan ja kastoi sen vesiämpäriin. Hän luuttusi kannen Antonion valvovan silmän alla, kihisten koko ajan kiukusta. He eivät puhuneet sanaakaan toisilleen, lukuun ottamatta Antonion ajoittaisia huomautuksia jos Romano ei ollut tarpeeksi huolellinen.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua Éliás ja Tino saapuivat ruokaostoksilta. Éliás vilkaisi kummissaan Romanoa ja Antoniota, ja äkkiä hyvin tietoinen ilme levisi tämän kasvoille. Romano ei kuullut mitä Éliás kuiskasi Tinolle, mutta seuraavaksi ensimmäiseksi mainittu antoi ostoksensa vaaleammalle miehelle. Sitten Éliás käveli kepeästi suoraan Romanon suuntaan.

"Tuota, Romano?" Éliás aloitti, hymyillen yllättäen. "Miksi Antonio oikein valvoo sinua?"

"No juuri siksi kun en kuulemma saisi jutella muiden laivalaisten kanssa!" Romano vastasi kiukkuisesti, kumartuen syvään yltääkseen luuttuamaan erään erityisen vaikean kolon tynnyreiden takaa. "Se idiootti sanoi valvovansa että hoidan hommani. Tämä on niin syvältä..."

Éliás nauroi itsekseen, mikä ärsytti Romanoa lisää. Mikä oli niin hauskaa?

"Voi kuule, kyllä Antonio _valvoo_ sinua." Éliás jatkoi suupielet nykien. "Mutta ei ihan sillä tavalla miten ehkä kuvittelisit."

"Miten niin?" Romano kysyi tympeästi, yrittäen yhä ulottua siihen vaikeaan luuttuamispaikkaan.

"Käänny ympäri."

"Miksi?"

"Käänny nyt vain."

Romano tuhahti ärsyyntyneenä, mutta totteli lopulta Éliásia. Hän kääntyi kysyvänä ystävänsä puoleen, kun yhtäkkiä huomasi samalla jotakin silmäkulmastaan. Antonio istui vähän matkan päässä tarkkaillen häntä yhä. Mutta miehen katse oli hälyttävän matalalla. Oliko espanjalainen juuri... katsellut hänen takamustaan?

"M- mitä sinä oikein kuvittelet tekeväsi?" Romano huusi, tuntien punastuvansa railakasti.

"Katselen sinua?" Antonio vastasi ikään kuin asia olisi ollut itsestään selvä.

"Lopeta se!" Romano kivahti takaisin. "Tuo on karmivaa, senkin pervo!"

"Mutta näkymä oli niin hyvä, etten voinut millään vastustaa kiusausta." Antonio sanoi, näyttäen nyt häiritsevän pettyneeltä. "Ja aamulla sinäkin myönsit katselleesi minua. Voisitko siis jatkaa töitäsi? Tahdon nähdä vielä lisää..."

"HYPPÄÄN MIELUMMIN SUORAAN MEREEN!" Romano karjui takaisin ja tarttui vesiämpäriinsä, heittäen sen Antoniota päin joka kuitenkin väisti esineen kevyesti. "Olen tosissani! Sen kun pakotat kävelemään lankkua pitkin, minua ei enää kiinnosta, pahus soikoon!"

"Voi, en voisi mitenkään tehdä sitä sinulle." Antonio hymähti, nousten samalla laiskasti seisomaan. "Olet liian suloinen lankulta kävelyyn."

Romano oli varma että tätä ärsytysvauhtia hän tekisi sen vielä pian itse.

"Hei, kapu..." Éliás aloitti lopulta, virnuillen autuaana itsekseen syystä jota Romano ei tiennyt. "Eikö tuo jo riitä?"

"Kaipa niin." Antonio vastasi huokaisten. "Voit lopettaa tältä erää, Romano."

Italialainen tuhahti ja irvisti Antoniolle kun tämä käänsi selkänsä kiivetäkseen yläkannelle ruorin ääreen. Éliás pudisteli päätään, hymyilen yhä samalla ja hyppelehti sitten Romanon vierelle.

"Hei, me lähdetään ihan kohta satamasta." Éliás aloitti. "Et taida olla vielä kertaakaan nähnyt miten se tapahtuu."

"En..." Romano vastasi lyhyesti, mutta syvällä sisimmässään hiukan innoissaan.

"Tässä kestää vielä vähän aikaa, mutta ole valmiina." Éliás sanoi ja iski silmää. "Usko pois, et halua missata sitä."

Romano nyökkäsi ja Éliás vilkutti Tinolle joka oli samalla hetkellä saapunut ruumasta missä sijaitsi ruokavarasto. Kaksikko kiipesi avaamaan purjeet ja Romano jäi jälleen kerran yksin, tällä kertaa ilman mitään tekemistä. Hän vetäytyi istumaan hiukan syrjemmälle erään tynnyrin päälle ja seurasi uteliaana muun miehistön touhuamista. Kaikki huutelivat toisilleen käskyjä ja kysymyksiä. Francis oli irrottamassa köyttä joka sitoi laivan satamaan. Samaan aikaan Nathan nosti kolmen muun kanssa ankkuria vedestä. Éliás ja Tino avasivat purjeet. Gilbert hoputti muita.

Ja Antonio... tämä seisoi valmiina yläkannella, heilutellen kevyesti sormiaan tummapuisen ruorin päällä. Romanon sisällä kuohui heti kun hän edes vilkaisi espanjalaisen suuntaan, joten hän käänsi katseensa nopeasti muualle. Että hän inhosikaan tuota pelleä...

"Tuuli on hyvä!" Antonio huusi miehistölleen. "Pidetään kiirettä niin voimme hyödyntää sen!"

Ei kulunut aikaakaan kun kaikki saivat osuutensa valmiiksi. Merituuli kaappasi purjeet valtaansa ja alkoi liikuttaa laivaa hiljalleen eteenpäin, kohti merta. Romano hytisi innostuksesta ja pomppasi jaloilleen. Hän kiiruhti laivan keulalle, nojautuen sitä vasten silmät lautasen kokoisina yrittäessään napata näkökenttäänsä kaiken mahdollisen. Lokit lensivät ja huusivat laivan ympärillä, ikään kuin toivottaen heille hyvää matkaa. Tämä oli upeaa. Tämä oli juuri sellaista kuin Romano oli unelmoinut. Ei, parempaa. Romano sulki silmänsä ja hymyili kun aalloista pärskyvät meripisarat kastelivat hänen kasvonsa. Hän oli kuin ekstaasissa. Hänen sydämensä riemuitsi ja sillä hetkellä Romano oli varma siitä. Hän todella kuului tänne. Hän todella kuului merelle. Siitä ei ollut enää epäilystäkään.

"Minähän sanoin." Éliás aloitti myhäillen, nojautuen samalla letkeästi Romanon vierelle. "Eikö ollutkin upeaa?"

"Upeaa?" Romano kysyi ja kääntyi suoraan Éliásiin päin. "Se oli uskomatonta! En voi uskoa että olen kaikki nämä vuodet jäänyt kaikesta tästä paitsi! En kestä, pahus soikoon! Tämä on kuin suoraan suurimmista haaveistani!"

Éliás nauroi onnesta Romanon lapsenomaiselle innostukselle ja laski kätensä italialaisen olalle. Romano sattui jällen kerran nostamaan katseensa yläkannelle ja näki Antonion tuijottavan häntä palavasti. Espanjalainen virnisti ja nosti hattunsa käsiinsä, kumartaen syvään Romanolle ikään kuin esityksen päätteeksi. Romano värähti ja käänsi katseensa nopeasti pois. Hän mutristi suutaan tyytymättömänä. Ei tämä ollut Antonion ansiota, pahus soikoon. Espanjalaisen oli ihan turha odottaa minkäänlaista kiitollisuutta häneltä...

* * *

><p>"En voi uskoa että näin käy..." Romano mumisi, nojautuen ties kuinka monennetta kertaa laivan reunaa vasten. "Pahus soikoon..."<p>

"Noh noh, anna kaiken vain tulla ulos." Éliás sanoi ja taputteli Romanoa selkään. "Se helpottaa."

Romano pudisteli päätään. Tämä oli hurjan noloa. Kuinka hän, joka oli haaveillut merellä olemisesta koko ikänsä, saattoi tulla merikipeäksi? Tämän oli pakko olla joku valtava vitsi! Hän tunsi yökkäävänsä taas ja kumartui oksentamaan.

"Miten täällä pärjäillään?" Antonio kysyi huolestuneen kuuloisena. Espanjalainen oli ravannut kyselemässä samaa heti siitä lähtien kun Romano oli alkanut ensimäistä kertaa voida pahoin. Romano oli niin uupunut pahoinvoinnistaan, ettei edes enää jaksanut hätistää miestä pois.

"Kapu, sanon tämän viimeisen kerran." Éliás vastasi jo kyllästyneellä äänellä, ojentaen samalla Romanolle paperinpalan johon pyyhkiä kasvonsa. "Romano on ihan kunnossa. Hän ei ole vielä tottunut tällaiseen aallokkoon, mutta viimeistään parissa päivässä pahoinvoinnin pitäisi helpottaa."

"Parissa päivässä?" Romano parkaisi kauhistuneena. Hänestä tuntui jo nyt että hän olisi kuolemaisillaan...

"Romano..." Antonio aloitti ja kiersi kätensä lempeästi italialaisen ympärille. "Jos voit noin huonosti, voit tulla nukkumaan hyttiini. Siellä on ehkä vähän mukavampi kuin riippumatollasi."

Romano mulkaisi Antoniota ja kiemurteli tämän otteesta pois.

"Nukun mieluummin vaikka tyrmässä." hän vastasi heikosti, pidellen samalla mahaansa. "Senkin paskiainen..."

"Et voi vihata minua noin paljon." Antonio sanoi, näyttäen hiukan loukkaantuneelta torjunnasta.

"Kyllä voin." Romano murahti, tuntien mahansa vääntyvän jälleen ja nojautui laivan reunaa vasten. "Ja tämä ei kuule ole vielä mitään verrattuna siihen mitä on tulossa..."

"Et pysty huijaamaan minua." Antonio jatkoi sinnikkäästi. "Näin miten innoissasi olit silloin satamasta lähtiessämme. Kuulin mitä huusit. Sinä nautit täällä olemisesta."

"Se miten suhtaudun merellä oloon, ei ole sama asia miten suhtaudun sinuun." Romano vastasi kylmästi. "Anna minun jo olla, teet oloni huonommaksi..."

"Ehkä sinun olisi parasta mennä nyt, kapu." Éliás aloitti pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Minä pidän kyllä asiat täällä kunnossa."

Antonio näytti siltä kuin ei olisi halunnut lähteä, mutta nyökkäsi vähäeleisesti ja kääntyi sitten kävelläkseen pois. Kun espanjalainen ei ollut enää näkyvillä, huokaisi Éliás syvään ja istuutui taidokkaasti laivan reunakaiteelle.

"Kai ymmärrät että hän on sinusta huolissaan?" Éliás aloitti hiljaa, nojaten päätään kätensä varaan. "Miehistö on Antoniolle tosi tärkeä, hän pitää sitä kuin perheenään. Ja jos perheenjäsenelle käy jotain... yritän vain sanoa että voisit olla vähän hellempi häntä kohtaan."

Romano painoi otsansa kaidetta vasten, läpeensä uupuneena. Ei hän voinut sille mitään että oli tosi kuumaverinen. Ja senkin lisäksi jokin Antoniossa provosoi häntä tavalla mitä hän ei ollut vielä koskaan ennen kokenut. He eivät olleet toisilleen sopiva persoonapari. Ainakaan Romanon osalta. Espanjalaisen seurassa oleminen oli hänelle hyvin uuvuttavaa ja raivostuttavaa.

Romano tiesi kaikesta huolimatta syvällä sisällään että Antonio tarkoitti hyvää. Mutta pystyikö merirosvosta tosiaan sanomaan että tämä oli hyvä ihminen? Romano ei ollut vielä löytänyt siihen vastausta. Varsinkaan nyt kun hän itsekin oli merirosvo.

**Deve essere continuata**...

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>

Qualunque cosa: Ihan sama

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Venido adentro: Sisään

**Muuta mukavaa:**

Mietin tosi pitkään Tinon laittamista ficciin, mutta lopulta hellyin. Syynä on se että Tinon voi vielä jollakin tasolla yhdistää joukkoon Éliásin kaukaisten "sukujuurten" kautta. Hän ei kuitenkaan tule olemaan niin sanotusti päähenkilöiden joukossa. :)

Nathan = Alankomaat

Bella = Belgia

...

Tekopupu: Pyrin kirjoittamisessa nopeuteen ja nytkin tuntuu että tän uusimman luvun kanssa meni kauan. Oon tosin aika pihalla päivistä nyt kun siellä töissä oon O_o kiitos kehuista :)

rowr: Oon ylpee jos saan kirjoituksillani aikaiseks innostumiskohtauksia ^_^

Shakyo: Kiitoksia kehuista ja tsemppauksista! :) et suinkaan ole ainoa kiireinen :D

Lovekirppu: Kiitos kehuista :) No mulle on kyl okei jos tulostelet kirjoituksiani kunhan ne tekijänoikeudet tosiaan käy niistä ilmi, arvostan että kysyit :D Täytyy tosin varoittaa ettei Rakastuminen Italialaisittain - ficistä kyllä mitään pientä lehtiöö tule, siin on yhteensä yli sata sivua ;D

Pippuri-chan: Jee uusi lukija! :) Kiitän kehuista ja siitä että aiot lukea loppuun asti ^_^


	4. luku: Pistetään ranttaliksi!

**Luku 4 – Pistetään ranttaliksi!**

Oli kulunut pari viikkoa Romanon laivauran alkamisesta. Italialainen alkoi pikkuhiljaa tottua niihin moniin rutiineihin joita hänen oletettiin hoitavan. Moppaamista aamusta iltaan, hip hei. Onneksi sentään pahoinvointi oli vihdoin lakannut (siinä meni Romanon kärsimykseksi yli viikko). Hän oli myös Éliásin avustuksella ystävystynyt muun miehistön kanssa. Romano oli samaan aikaan sekä kiitollinen että yllättynyt siitä että hän sulautui niin hyvin mukaan joukkoon. Se oli uusi, mutta sitäkin mieluisampi tunne hänelle. Niin monet piraattilaivan miehistöstä olivat aivan liian mukavia siihen nähden mitä he tekivät elannokseen. Se oli Romanosta todella hämmentävää, mutta kai hän voisi oppia ymmärtämään kaikkea tätä ajan kuluessa. Antonionkaan kanssa ei ollut toistaiseksi syntynyt mitään uusia ongelmia. Oli tosin hiukan surullista että se johtui siitä, ettei Romano ollut pahemmin nähnyt espanjalaista muuta kuin ohimennen kannella ohjaamassa laivaa. Muuten hän vältteli Kapteeniaan kaikin mahdollisin keinoin, Éliásin nalkutuksista huolimatta.

He olivat purjehtineet viimeiset viisi päivää yhtä mittaa eteenpäin. Rantaa ei näkynyt missään, vain aava turkoosinvärinen meri. Ilmasto alkoi tuntua trooppiselta. Romano oli kysynyt tästä Éliásilta, joka oli lyhyesti vastannut että he olivat matkalla kauas hoitamaan "liikeasioita". Mitä se sitten oli tarkoittavinaankaan. Romano ei tosin ollut varma halusiko hän tietääkään.

Sitä paitsi hänellä oli juuri nyt muutakin murehdittavaa.

"Jalkaa toisen eteen, vai tahdotko että annan homman jollekin toiselle?" Francis aloitti sensuellilla äänellä, heilutellen kättään ylväästi taivasta kohti. "Sinun pitäisi kiittää minua polvillasi kun autoin sinut niistä _merde _töistä. Osoittaisit kiitollisuuttasi vähän... näkyvämmin."

"Älä hoputa, pahus soikoon!" Romano vastasi hengästyneenä. "Tämä on jo muutenkin tarpeeksi vaikeaa!"

Hän ei liioitellut. Romanolla oli käsissään kolme suurta ja painavaa tomaattilaatikkoa joiden kanssa hän yritti hoiperrella eteenpäin Francisen osoittamaan suuntaan. Romano sihahti kun puiset laatikot hankasivat hänen kämmeniensä ihon rikki. Francis aikoi valmistaa illalliseksi keittoa ja oli värvännyt Romanon apulaisekseen. Aluksi Romano oli ollut innoissaan päästyään eroon tavanomaisista töistään, mutta nyt italialainen ei ollut varma olisiko luuttuaminen ollut sittenkin parempi. Hän oli saanut, tai oikeastaan joutunut tutustumaan paremmin Francisen pahamaineisen kuuluisaan irstaaseen puoleen. Ranskalaispervo oli koko ajan kourimassa ilman lupaa ja oli siinä niin taidokas, ettei Romano ehtinyt koskaan huomauttaa miehelle asiasta kun tämä jo sulavasti vaihtoi puheenaihetta.

"Bwahahhahaa!" Gilbert nauroi räkäisesti Romanon vieressä, tekemättä pienintäkään elettä auttaakseen hädin tuskin pystyssä pysyvää italialaista. "Mikä hätänä, eikö voimat riitä?"

Romano ei vaivautunut edes mulkaisemaan albiinomiestä. Gilbert oli jatkuvasti simputtamassa muita miehistön jäseniä, mutta Romanon tämä tuntui ottaneen oikein kunnolla silmätikukseen. Romano kohensi vaivalloisesti otettaan laatikoista ja jatkoi hoiperteluaan Gilbertin ohi, välittämättä miehen ilveilystä. Silloin Romano tunsi jonkin työntyvän jalkojensa eteen ja hän menetti tasapainonsa lopullisesti. Romano mätkähti pitkin pituuttaan kannelle, laatikoiden pudotessa samalla hänen hennoista käsistään ja avautuessa rajun pudotuksen voimasta. Tomaatit levisivät ympäri laivan kantta ja Romanon epäonneksi hän oli sattunut kaatumaan niistä suurimman osan päälle. Hän oli yltä päältä tahmeassa tomaattimurskassa.

"Hups, sori." Gilbert aloitti muka pahoittelevalla äänellä ja nosti kätensä melodramaattisesti suunsa eteen. "Taisit kompastua jalkoihini. Miten voitkaan olla tuollainen kömpelys?"

"Senkin paskiainen!" Romano huusi ja kohottautui hitaasti kolottavien käsiensä varaan. "Sinä kamppasit minut!"

"Katso nyt mitä teit." Francis keskeytti moittivalla äänellä ja osoitti kädellään tomaattien peittämää laivan kantta. "Sinne meni miehistön illallinen. Joudut myös aloittamaan luuttuamisen alusta. Oletko nyt tyytyväinen?"

Romano pidätteli kiivaasti kiukun kyyneleitä jotka nyt polttelivat hänen silmissään. Francis ja Gilbert olivat kamalia kiusaajia. Romano ei voinut sietää kaksikkoa, joka tuntui tekevän kaikkensa että hän kärsisi. Hänen alkoi olla vaikea uskoa että Francis ja Gilbert muka todella olivat hyviä ihmisiä niin kuin Éliás oli sanonut. Hän toivoi että kaksikko voisi vain kadota...

"Romano." aloitti äkkiä Nathanin matala ääni yläkannelta. "Kapteeni haluaa nähdä sinut."

Romano niiskautti nenäänsä ja kohottautui takaisin jaloilleen. Nathan vihasi Antoniota niin paljon ettei suostunut kutsumaan tätä edes nimeltä. Romano vilkaisi nopeasti Francista ja Gilbertiä, jotka tekivät ilmeillään selväksi, ettei tämä ollut tässä. Romano värähti ja kiiruhti sitten Antonion hyttiä kohti uskaltamatta katsoa enää taakseen. Tällä hetkellä hän meni jopa mielellään espanjalaisen luo päästäkseen eroon noista kahdesta...

Saavuttuaan vikkelästi Antonion hytin ovelle, Romano ei edes ehtinyt koputtaa koristeellista puuovea kun espanjalaisen ääni jo alkoi puhua.

"Tule vain sisään."

Romano totteli mukisematta.

Antonion hytissä oli yllättävän hämärää. Ikkunoiden eteen oli vedetty verhot ja ainoina valonlähteinä toimivat lukuisat kynttilät, joita oli sytytetty sinne tänne. Romano räpytteli silmiään kummissaan.

"Mitäs sinulle on oikein tapahtunut?" Antonio kysyi naurahtaen, ilmestyen erään kirjahyllyn takaa. "Olet ihan tomaatin peitossa."

"Sanottakoon niin että ystäväsi ovat molemmat täysmänttejä." Romano aloitti katkerasti ja pyyhki naamansa vähäeleisesti hihaansa.

"Näytät itsekin ihan tomaatilta kun olet noin punainen." Antonio naurahti ja asettui laiskasti istumaan sänkynsä reunalle. "Olet tosi suloinen."

"Älä kutsu minua tomaatiksi!" Romano kivahti takaisin, tuntien punastuvansa railakasti. "Äläkä ainakaan kutsu minua suloiseksi, pahus soikoon! Olen mies, eikä – mitä sinä oikein teet?"

Antonio asettui paremmin sängylleen ja napitti paitaansa hitaasti auki, pitäen koko ajan intensiivisen katseensa hämmentyneessä italialaisessa. Romano yritti vaivoin pitää katseensa poissa Antonion nyt paljaasta rintakehästä. Pahus soikoon, se oli vaikeaa. Antoniolla oli upea vartalo. E- ei niin että se olisi Romanoa sillä tavalla kiinnostanut, p- pahus soikoon. Hän oli vain... rehellinen.

"Minulle tuli hiukan yksinäinen olo..." Antonio aloitti ja nuolaisi hitaasti huuliaan, saaden Romanon nielaisemaan kireästi. "Tahtoisitko tulla tähän vierelleni lievittämään sitä vähän...?"

Jos Romano oli aikaisemmin punastunut, se ei ollut mitään verrattuna siihen miten hän nyt tunsi verensä kuohahtavan.

"M- mitä sinä o- oikein selität?" hän sopersi vastaukseksi, perääntyen vaistomaisesti pari askelta. "L- lopeta tuo p- pelleily, se ei o- ole hauskaa..."

"En minä pelleile." Antonio vastasi lyhyesti ja hymyili sitten viettelevästi, silmäillen Romanoa päästä varpaisiin. "Olet niin suloinen etten enää kestä. Tule tänne niin keksitään jotain kivaa tekemistä yhdessä."

"Ei, en tahdo!" Romano huusi ja pudisteli päätään kuin pikkulapsi. "Miksi luulet että tahtoisin olla sillä tavalla kanssasi, senkin paskiainen? En tiedä muistatko, mutta minä edelleenkin vihaan sinua, pahus soikoon!"

"Voisit edes antaa minulle tilaisuuden." Antonio huokaisi ja nousi sängyltä jaloilleen, alkaen kävellä järkyttynyttä italialaista kohti. "Tämä voisi lähentää meitä."

"_Non me ne frega!_" Romano kivahti ja vilkuili epäluuloisesti häntä lähestyvää espanjalaista. "Äläkä tule lähemmäs, pahus soikoon! Pysy kaukana!"

Antonio ei näyttänyt ottavan Romanon varoituksia kuuleviin korviinsa, vaan jatkoi hidasta kävelyään niin kauan että oli aivan italialaisen edessä. Romano puristi silmänsä kiinni ja perääntyi nojaamaan seinään. Hän oli loukussa. Antonion hengitys kaikui hiljaisessa hytissä kovaa kuin ukkonen. Romano värähti tuntiessaan sen hengityksen kasvoillaan. Häntä pelotti että Antonio aikoisi ottaa hänet väkisin. Espanjalainen oli enemmän kuin kykenevä tekemään niin. Romano aikoisi kyllä taistella kaikilla voimillaan vastaan, muttei uskonut voittavansa vanhempaa miestä. Hän oli jo kerran hävinnyt tälle silloin kannella...

Antonio painoi vasemman kätensä seinälle, aivan Romanon kasvojen vierelle. Espanjalainen kumartui lähemmäs eikä Romano kyennyt kääntämään kasvojaan miehen polttavasta katseesta. Hän vain odotti pelokkaana mitä oli tulossa, hänen mielensä lyödessä samalla tyhjää ja sydämen tuhatta ja sataa...

"En aio pakottaa sinua jos et todella tahdo tätä, en ole sellainen mies. Saat siitä sanani." Antonio aloitti matalalla äänellä ja hyväili Romanon kasvoja hellästi vapaalla kädellään. "Mutta jos vain antaisit, voisin tuottaa sinulle suurempaa nautintoa kuin kukaan muu tässä maailmassa..."

Romano räpäytti silmiään ihmeissään. Antonio ei aikonutkaan...? Hän tunsi jännityksen haihtuvan kehostaan ja huokaisi hiljaa helpotuksesta. Espanjalaisen lupaus oli kuulostanut vilpittömältä. Silti Romano vavahti Antonion toiveikkaiden smaragdisilmien alla. Koko espanjalaisen olemus tuntui hehkuvan ympärilleen intohimoa, se oli tämän perusluonne.

"Vastaus on silti ei." Romano mumisi lopulta nolostuneena ja työnsi Antonion käden pois. "Enkä muutenkaan tekisi sitä miehen kanssa..."

"Älä käsitä väärin." Antonio aloitti ja naurahti veikeästi, iskien italialaiselle silmää. "En pakota sinua nyt mihinkään, mutten sanonut että luovuttaisin. Tahdon turmella sinut, joten saan sinut vielä lankeamaan."

"Epäilen sitä vahvasti." Romano vastasi silmäkulma nykien.

"Ei kannattaisi." Antonio hymähti ja loi todella häiritsevästi merkitsevän katseen Romanon lantion seudulle. "Sillä saan _aina _sen mitä haluan."

Romano avasi suunsa vastatakseen espanjalaiselle pisteliäästi, kun juuri silloin kuului korviarepivä pamaus ja laivan keikahti rajusti. Romano vinkaisi pelästyneenä ja paiskautui äkkinäisen liikkeen voimasta takaisin seinää vasten. Antonio kaatui myös yllättyneenä hänen päälleen. Romano punastui helakasti tuntiessaan Antonion lämpöä hehkuvan kehon painautuvan omaansa vasten.

"_¿Qué diablos...?_" Antonio älähti, huomaamatta lainkaan allaan olevan italialaisen punastelua kohottautuessaan takaisin jaloilleen.

"Hei, Antonio!" Francisen ääni huusi jostakin hytin oven ulkopuolelta. "Nyt tuli ongelmia, äkkiä kannelle sieltä!"

"Tulossa ollaan!" Antonio vastasi ja kiiruhti ystävänsä äänen suuntaan, luoden vielä pikaisen katseen olkansa yli Romanoon. "Me jatkamme tästä vielä myöhemmin, pikku tomaattini..."

"T- turha toivo, senkin paskiainen!" Romano kivahti takaisin ja pudisteli päätään kiukkuisesti. "Tämä sai luvan olla viimeinen kerta, pahus soikoon!"

Antonio virnisti ja katosi sitten Romanon näkökentästä. Italialainen värähti tahtomattaankin ja irvisti nyreästi itsekseen. Pahuksen Antonio... Romano ryhdistäytyi henkisesti ja kiiruhti sitten espanjalaisen perään kannelle. Hänen olisi käsiteltävä asia joskus myöhemmin, sillä nyt hän halusi nähdä mitä oli oikein meneillään. Mikä se pamaus oli ollut?

Koko muu miehistö oli jo kannella Romanon saavuttua sinne. Hän hivuttautui joukon sekaan, etsien Éliásin ja Tinon joiden vierelle hän lopullisesti asettui. Romano ei tiennyt mitä oli tekeillä. Muilla oli niin paljon erilaisia ilmeitä kasvoillaan: pelokkaita, iloisia, ivallisia, vakavia... ei niistä voinut päätellä mitään. Kaikki kuitenkin katsoivat tiiviisti merelle päin, aivan kuin siellä olisi ollut jotain...

"Mitä tällä tapahtuu?" Romano kysyi kestämättä enää sisällään vellovaa epätietoisuutta, yrittäen kurkkia häntä pidempien miehien takaa nähdäkseen paremmin. "Kertokaa jo, pahus soikoon!"

"Oh, Romano!" Éliás vastasi yllättyneen näköisenä, kääntyen italialaisen puoleen. "Pelästytit minut... miksi olet ihan tomaatin peitossa?"

"Se ei ole oleellista, kerro jo!" Romano keskeytti kärsimättömästi, suutaan mutristellen.

"Toinen merirosvolaiva hyökkäsi kimppuumme." Tino selitti lempeästi, näyttäen yllättävän rauhalliselta tilanteeseen nähden. "Tai no, se oli lähinnä haaste. Saas nähdä mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuu."

"Toinen merirosvolaiva?" Romano kysyi, tuntien silmiensä laajentuvan pelosta. "Kuka?"

"Arthur Kirkland." Éliás vastasi sihahtaen, silmät sirrissä kuin haukalla. "Seitsemän meren kauhu ja Antonion suurin kilpailija."

"Verivihollinen ennemminkin." Tino jatkoi ja nosti kätensä puuskaan, huokaisten itsekseen. "Tästä me ei ihan helpolla selvitäkään."

"E- eikö meidän pitäisi siinä tapauksessa paeta ja äkkiä sittenkin?" Romano kysyi pelokkaana, hivuttautuen hiukan lähemmäs häiritsevän tyyniä ystäviään. "Jos tuo Arthur on kerta niin kauhea?"

"Paeta?" Éliás kysyi aidosti hämmästyneenä ja alkoi sitten nauraa vatsansa pohjalta. "Me ei koskaan peräännytä! Me ollaan merirosvoja! Meidän kunnia on tässä vaakalaudalla."

Romano ei ehtinyt väittää vastaan kun juuri silloin Antonio asteli miehistönsä eteen, kääntyen näiden puoleen ikään kuin aikoen pitää heille puheen. Kaikkien katseet kääntyivät myhäilevään espanjalaiseen, joka hymyili miehistölleen.

"Kuulkaa!" Antonio huudahti, ääni täynnä sellaista paloa ja määrätietoisuutta että se sai jopa Romanon valpastumaan. "Rakas ystävämme Arthur on näköjään aikeissa vierailla luonamme. Muistatte varmaan miten mukavaa meillä oli viime kerralla?"

Miehistön keskeltä kaikui pilkallista naurua.

"Pikku-Arty ei näköjään ole vielä oppinut läksyään." Antonio jatkoi, astellen kevyesti miehistönsä edessä. "Eihän se meitä tosin haittaa. Näytetään sille teenlitkijälle millaiset seuraamukset meille isottelulla on! Tällä kertaa emme varo, jos vastustajamme loukkaantuu tai joutuu kaapatuksi, se omahyväinen englantilainen saa syyttää siitä vain itseään!"

Miehistö hurrasi Antonion sanoille, Éliás ja Tino muiden mukana. Romano ei ollut yhtä innostunut ja tunsi jonkun huitaisevan samalla häntä vahingossa adrenaliiniryöpyissään takaraivoon. Romano murahti, mutta antoi asian olla. Hän ei osannut taistella. Hänhän oli varttunut luostarissa jossa oli opetettu, ettei toisen elollisen olennon satuttaminen ollut missään muodossa oikein! Romano ei ollut koskaan elämässään joutunut puolustamaan itseään (nyt viimeaikoja lukuun ottamatta). Hänen ainoat tappelunsakin olivat olleet vain Felicianoa vastaan! Se oli kuin taistelisi nukkuvaa kissanpentua vastaan!

"No niin, menkää ja tehkää parhaanne!" Antonio huudahti, silmät auringonvalossa palaen. "Luotan teihin!"

Romano seurasi Éliásia ja Tinoa kun ei tiennyt mitä muutakaan tehdä. He ahtautuivat kylki kyljen laivan reunaa vasten, Antonion suunnatessa samalla ruorille ja alkaessa ohjata laivaa toisen merirosvolaivan luo. Romano näki muiden kaivelevan aseitaan esiin. Koristeellisia tikareita, miekkoja ja pistooleja jotka kaikki oli ilmiselvästi varastettu. Hänellä itsellään ei ollut mitään.

"Tässä, ota tämä." Éliás sanoi nähtyään Romanon huolestuneen ilmeen. "Saat sen lainaksi siksi aikaa kunnes pystyt ostamaan oman."

Romano vastaanotti Éliásin tarjoaman aseen, joka oli ikään kuin tikarin ja miekan välimuoto. Ase oli uskomattoman kevyt ulkonäköönsä nähden ja todella kaunis, liian kaunis sellaisiin tekoihin jota sillä olisi tehtävä. Romano mutristi suutaan, mutta tarttui tiukasti aseeseen. Hän yritti toistaiseksi unohtaa kaiken muun.

He lipuivat lähemmäs Arthurin laivaa, miehistön rupatellessa kärsimättömänä. Romano ei kyennyt mitenkään käsittämään miten kaikki saattoivat olla niin rauhallisia vaikka heillä olisi ilmiselvästi suuri tappelu edessään. Ilmeisesti kaikki olivat tottuneet tähän. Ehkä tämä oli ihan normaali päivä merirosvon elämässä. Oli miten oli, hän itse ei pystynyt rauhoittumaan. Hänen mahaansa väänsi kivuliaasti jännityksestä. Trooppisen meren pisarat leijailivat ilmassa ja Romano hikoili kuumalle ilmalle. Ihan niin kuin hänen olonsa ei olisi ollut jo valmiiksi tukala.

Liian pian he saapuivat toisen laivan rinnalle. Kummatkin laivat pitivät selvän turvaetäisyyden toisiinsa, merirosvoihin ei ymmärrettävästi ollut luottamista. Ei edes toistensa keskuudessa. Romano vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan Antoniota, joka löi ylävitoset Francisen ja Gilbertin kanssa ennen kuin laskeutui yläkannelta miehistön joukkoon. Romano punastui nähtyään espanjalaisen yrittävän ahtautua väkijoukon läpi hänen suuntaansa ja piiloutui Tinon selän taakse. Onneksi Antonio ei lähtenyt etsimään häntä, vaan kääntyi toisen merirosvolaivan suuntaan. Espanjalainen loikkasi kevyesti laivan reunalle, ottaen tukea mastoköydestä ennen kuin vilkutti hilpeästi jollekin, ilmeisesti Arthurille. Vastakkaisella kannella näkyi vieraita hahmoja ja Romano siristi silmiään nähdäkseen paremmin.

"Tapaamme jälleen pitkästä aikaa." Antonio aloitti korotetulla äänellä että se kantoi toiselle laivalle asti. "Arthur Kirkland."

"_Indeed_." Arthuriksi kutsuttu piraatti jatkoi myrkyllisellä äänensävyllä. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo..."

Romano tuijotti suu tiukkana viivana vieraan laivan kapteenia. Arthur oli hitusen Antoniota lyhyempi ja tällä oli kirkkaanvaaleat, lyhyehköt hiukset. Miehet silmät olivat myrkynvihreät, mutta tämän kulmakarvat olivat tuuheammat kuin yhdelläkään Romanon näkemällä henkilöllä (ja hän sentään asui luostarissa vanhojen miesten keskellä). Arthur oli kuitenkin muun ulkonäön perusteella kutakuinkin Antonion ikäinen.

"Et kai todella kanna vielä kaunaa siitä viime kerrasta?" Antonio kysyi virnistellen, saaden kannustavia huutoja ja vihellyksiä miehistöltään. "Luulin että olet tarpeeksi kypsä nielemään tappiosi kuin mies. Olin näköjään väärässä."

"Naura vaan vielä kun voit." Arthur vastasi hampaitaan kirskutellen. "Pyyhin tuon omahyväisen virneen naamaltasi."

"Ai samalla tavalla kun teit viime kerralla?" Antonio kysyi ja painoi suurieleisesti sormensa alahuulensa päälle, ikään kuin miettien. "Ei kun hetkinen. Sinähän se jäit miehistöinesi autiolle saarelle kun upotimme laivasi ja varastimme aarteesi. Kuinka huonomuistinen olenkaan."

Romano saattoi miltei kuulla Arthurin verenpaineen kohoavan, jos se edes oli mahdollista.

"Hakkaan sinut siitä hyvästä kappaleiksi!" englantilainen karjui ja veti miekkansa esiin. "Ja myyn miehistösi orjiksi näiden kurjiksi loppuelämikseen!"

"Miten vaan." Antonio vastasi ja kumarsi Arthurille ennen kuin veti oman miekkansa esiin. "Aloittaisimmeko siis?"

Se alkoi ennen kuin Antonio ehti lauseensa lopettaa. Kuului korviarepivä tykin ääni ja Arthurin laiva vastaanotti ensimmäisen iskun. Romano saattoi juuri ja juuri kuulla Gilbertin käkätyksen taustalta. Sinne albiinomies oli siis kadonnut...

"Hahhahhahhaa!" nauroi pian iskun jälkeen uusi, hiukan ärsyttävä ääni. "Minä olen _hero_! Tuollaiset temput eivät pysäytä minua!"

"Iho umpeen, Alfred!" Arthur kivahti selvästi entistä ärsyyntyneempänä. "Jos alat taas vetää niitä sankaritemppujasi, vannon että väännän sinulta niskat nurin!"

Silloin Romano näki sen. Nuorehko mies liisi taivaan poikki köyden varassa, syöksyen kovaa vauhtia Antonion laivaa kohti. Sekuntia myöhemmin mies pudottautui sulavasti kannelle, heitti komean stunt-kuperkeikan ennen kuin pomppasi jaloilleen, vetäen välittömästi vyöltään pistoolit molempiin käsiinsä. Romano räpäytti ällistyneenä silmiään. Tuo mahtailija taisi siis olla Alfred. Mies oli nuorehkon näköinen ja tällä oli hiukan Arthuria pidemmät, maantienväriset hiukset joista sojotti otsan jakauksen kohdalta pieni hiuskiehkura. Alfred oli pitkähkö ja tällä oli siniset silmät, samoin myös uhitteleva ilme itsetietoisilla kasvoillaan.

"Valmistautukaa ottamaan turpiinne!" Alfred hihkaisi vahvalla amerikkalaisaksentilla ja alkoi armotta ampua lähimpiä Antonion laivan merirosvoja, jotka onneksi taidokkaasti väistivät luodit.

Alfredin ylitsepursuava esitys oli vetänyt kaiken huomion itseensä, minkä ansiosta Arthurin muu miehistö onnistui kevyesti livahtamaan huomaamatta Antonion laivan kyytiin. Siinä vaiheessa kun Romano ja muut tajusivat mitä oli tapahtunut, oli jo liian myöhäistä. He olivat saarroksissa.

Taistelu alkoi. Antonio syöksyi Arthurin kimppuun, joka oli myös hiipinyt laivalle miehistönsä mukana. Kaksikko miekkaili raivokkaasti, käsien liikkeitä ei ehtinyt edes nähdä kunnolla. Miehistöt miekkailivat armottomasti toisiaan vastaan, Antonion miehistön väistellessä samalla Alfredin laukauksia. Gilbert oli palannut tykkien luota ja näytti nauttivan kamppailusta enemmän kuin kukaan muu. Samaa ei voinut sanoa Romanosta, joka kirkui kuin tyttö ja ryntäsi piiloon kannen tynnyrien sekaan. Hän hautasi päänsä polviensa väliin ja kietoi kätensä ympärilleen. Ilmasta saattoi lähes haistaa adrenaliinin. Romano ei pitänyt siitä yhtään.

"Aiyoo!" huusi ääni jostakin läheltä. "Kuka hiiri tällä piileskelee, aru?"

_Mene pois, mene pois, mene pois, mene pois... _Romano ajatteli ja rutisti silmänsä tiukemmin kiinni, vetäytyen samalla pienemmäksi kerälle.

Tässä se olisi. Hänen loppunsa. Hyvästi julma maailma...

Äänekäs "bang"-ääni keskeytti Romanon ajatukset. Sitten tuli taas hiljaista. Romano avasi toisen silmänsä uteliaana. Tynnyrien välistä hän näki kiinalaisen miehen makaavan tajuttomana pitkin pituuttaan kannella. Hän uskaltautui nousemaan piilostaan jaloilleen ja näki Éliásin seisovan siinä leveä virne kasvoillaan. Tällä oli käsissään kovia kokeneen näköinen paistinpannu.

"Sinun on puolustettava itseäsi jos tahdot selvitä." Éliás aloitti päivitellen, heilauttaen paistinpannunsa voimalla taaksepäin, suoraan häntä kohti juoksevan vihollisen naamalle. "Siis oikeasti, kutsutko sinä muka itseäsi merirosvoksi?"

"No en!" Romano kivahti takaisin, tuntien harmistuvansa Éliásin epäreiluista moitteista. "Olen siivonnut viimeiset pari viikkoa ja nytkö pitäisi sitten yhtäkkiä osata taistella, pahus soikoon?"

"Puhutaan tästä myöhemmin – väistä!" Éliás huudahti ja painoi Romanon pään kädellään alemmas. Millisekuntia myöhemmin Alfredin laukaukset alkoivat räiskiä tismalleen samalle paikalle.

"_HERO~!_" Alfred huusi keuhkojensa pohjalta, tähdäten yhä Éliásiin ja Romanoon jotka väistelivät parhaansa mukaan laukauksia.

"Tuo tyyppi alkaa todella käydä hermoilleni." Éliás murahti, suojaten itseään paistinpannullaan josta luodit kimpoilivat. "Näytetään sille, Romano!"

_Jättäisin mieluummin väliin... _Romano ajatteli masentuneena, piilotellen kalmankalpeana Éliásin takana.

Äkkiä Alfredin ilme muuttui. Omahyväinen virne vaihtui kauhistuneeksi irvistykseksi. Romano ja Éliás tuijottivat ihmeissään. Mitä nyt?

"Askelkin, _mon ami _-" aloitti Francisen vaarallisen sensuelli ääni ja ranskalainen ilmestyi aivan Alfredin takaa. "- ja vannon että se jää viimeiseksesi."

Alfred ei tietenkään kuunnellut ja kääntyi raivokkaasti ympäri, aikeinaan ilmeisesti hyökätä Francisen kimppuun. Se oli kohtalokas virhe amerikkalaisen osalta. Silmänräpäystä myöhemmin Alfred kaatui tajuttomana kannelle Francisen tainnuttavan iskun jäljiltä. Ranskalainen sipaisi pöyhkeilevästi hiuksiaan ja virnisti.

"Säästäkää kiitoksenne iltaa varten." Francis sanoi ennen kuin kiiruhti takaisin muun taistelun keskelle. "Lupaan että jokainen teistä saa... kahdenkeskeistä aikaa kanssani kaiken tämän jälkeen."

Romano ja Éliás vilkaisivat toisiaan silmäkulmat nykien.

"Tämä ei ole vielä ohi." Éliás aloitti lopulta päätään pudistellen ja säntäsi Francisen perään muiden luo, luoden vielä yhden veikeän katseen Romanon suuntaan. "Mutta hyvältä näyttää!"

Éliás oli oikeassa. Yksi toisensa jälkeen Arthurin miehistön jäsenet kaatuivat, varsinkin nyt kun Alfred oli pois pelistä. Éliás pamautteli piraatteja tajuttomiksi paistinpannullaan, Nathan pärjäsi pelkillä nyrkeillään jotka tekivät aika pahannäköistä jälkeä. Tino miekkaili hurjemmin kuin mitä tämän lempeästä ulkonäöstä olisi voinut olettaa. Francis ja Gilbert keräsivät kukistettuja Arthurin miehistön jäseniä yhteen kasaan. Antonio ja Arthur kaksintaistelivat yhä raivoisasti ja väsymättä, kummankaan piittaamatta muusta laivan menosta. Romanokin uskaltautui seuraamaan kamppailua nyt kun muulla miehistöllä tuntui olevan tilanne hallussa.

"Hah!" Antonio naurahti pilkallisesti, väistäen kevyesti vastustajansa raivokkaat iskut. "Katso ympärillesi Arty. Miehesi taistelevat kuin pikkutytöt."

"Sanoo kapteeni jonka miehistön jäsen juoksi ympäriinsä kirkuen kuin pikkutyttö." Arthur vastasi ivallisesti. Romano punastui kommentille, sillä jotenkin hänestä tuntui vahvasti että se oli suunnattu hänelle.

"Jo riittää leikki." Antonio vastasi ja tämä ääni muuttui äkkiä vaarallisen hyiseksi, samoin smaragdisilmien katse. "Olen saanut sinusta tarpeekseni."

Antonio napsautti sormiaan ja kuin tyhjästä Francis ja Gilbert ilmestyivät hänen rinnalleen. Kolmikko virnisti toisilleen ja kääntyi sitten Arthurin puoleen, joka näytti tajuavan olevansa pahassa lirissä. Romano ei edes ehtinyt laskea aikaa kun Arthur makasi jo maassa todella huonossa kunnossa.

"Ehkä ensi kerralla mietit tarkemmin ennen kuin ryttyilet meille." Gilbert naurahti mahansa pohjalta ja painoi jalkansa ehkä turhan liian kovaa Arthurin pään päälle. "Sillä me olemme _mahtava BAD!_"

"_TOUCH_!" Francis jatkoi ja suoristi ylvään ryhtinsä.

"_TRIO_!" Antonio lopetti. Espanjalainen löi taas ylävitoset ystäviensä kanssa, jonka jälkeen kolmikko nauroi voitonriemuisesti.

Romano antoi katseensa kiertää ympäri laivan kantta. Puolet Arthurin miehistöstä makasi maassa mukiloituna, puolet teki hyvää vauhtia pakoa takaisin laivalleen. Éliás ja Tino nauroivat makeasti ja yrittivät saada Nathania mukaan, jonka ilme ei ollut värähtänytkään voitosta huolimatta. Francis ja Gilbert tarttuivat Arthuriin ja heivasivat tämän kevyesti Antonion käskystä laivan reunan yli.

"Kirottua!" Arthur karjui pudotessaan komean mulskahduksen kera mereen. "Minä muistan tämän Carriedo! _You will pay for this!_"

"Hei, sinä sen aloitit." Antonio vastasi laidan yli olkiaan kohauttaen. "Mutta minun pitäisi kyllä kiittää sinua. Ansiostasi saimme paljon hyviä panttivankeja, heistä tarjotaan varmasti avokätinen hinta orjamarkkinoilla."

Arthurin kiukunpunaiset kasvot valahtivat läpeensä kalpeiksi.

"Jep." Gilbert huikkasi ilmestyessään Antonion rinnalle ja kiersi kätensä tämän olan ympärille. "Varsinkin tuosta sankaria leikkivästä tyypistä maksetaan varmasti mansikoita. Kiitti anteliaisuudesta."

"Ei, ette saa tehdä sitä!" Arthur huusi, pärskytellen nyt vettä ympäriinsä yrittäessään uida takaisin laivan vierelle. "Pääsemme varmasti molempia osapuolia tyydyttävään sopimukseen -!"

"Näkemiin!" Antonio huudahti hilpeästi ja kääntyi ruorinsa puoleen, alkaen ohjata laivaansa poispäin. "Nähdään taas pian... jos sinulla on siihen enää varaa."

Ei kulunut aikaakaan kun Arthurin raivonhuudot hukkuivat tuulen alle ja tämän laiva katosi näkyvistä. Niin oli päättynyt Romanon ensikohtaaminen muiden merirosvojen kanssa. Hän vajosi pelosta uupuneena istualleen laivan kannelle. Hän oli pelännyt niin kovasti että tässä olisi käynyt paljon huonommin... Kaikki näyttivät kuitenkin olevan kunnossa. Hiukan mukiloituina ja mustelmilla mutta kunnossa. Aurinkokin oli alkanut laskea, maalaten taivaanrannan korallinpunaiseksi. Viilentyvä yöilma oli enemmän kuin tervetullut.

Francis ja Gilbert sulkivat kaapatut panttivangit laivan tyrmiin. Alfred protestoi niin äänekkäästi että Gilbert oli laittanut miehelle suukapulan. Muut tottelivat onneksi suht hyvin, etenkin se kiinalainen Wang Yao -niminen mies joka hillitsi kumppaneidensa käytöstä. Antonion miehistö puolestaan hurrasi, taputteli ja vihelteli voittonsa johdosta. Antonio luovutti hetkeksi ruorin tyrmistä tulleelle Franciselle ja astui sitten taas kaikkien eteen. Espanjalainen kohotti kätensä hiljentääkseen melun ennen kuin alkoi taas puhua. Romano huomasi että espanjalainen yritti taas tavoittaa hänen katseensa ja oli tuhahtaen katsovinaan muualle.

"Nyt ystäväni, on juhlan aika!" Antonio huusi virnistäen, saaden heti raikuvat huudot vastaukseksi. "Avatkaa rommipullonne sillä tänään me juomme koko yön!"

"Asiaa!" Tino mylvi innokkaana muiden joukossa.

Kaikki alkoivat yhtä aikaa kaivella ties mistä salakätköistään erilaisia rommipulloja, avaten ne saman tien. Gilbert saapui ovet paukkuen tarvikeruumasta syli täynnä alkoholipulloja ja alkoi heitellä niitä hurraavalle miehistölle. Romano ei ollut epäonnekseen valppaana ja sai sen takia rommipullosta naamalleen. Hän kiroili pullon pudotessa seuraavaksi hänen varpailleen ja nosti sen manaillen lattialta ennen kuin se pääsi aiheuttamaan suurempaa vahinkoa.

"Kippis ja kulaus!" Éliás hihkaisi hymyillen, avaten samalla avuliaasti Romanon pullon. Italialainen pisti hajun perusteella merkille että Éliás oli jo tainnut ottaa muutaman kulauksen.

"Ei kiitos..." hän vastasi nuuhkien epäluuloisesti vahvanhajuista juomaa. "Jos muistat, asuin luostarissa. En ole koskaan juonut suuria määriä alkoholia, joten -"

"Hei pikku tomaatti." Antonion ääni keskeytti ja espanjalainen ilmestyi heidän vierelleen, Romanon suureksi epämieluisuudeksi. "Oh, Éliás. Älä anna Romanolle rommia, se on aika tujua tavaraa. Sitä eivät kestä kuin suolaveden syövyttämät piraatit."

"Kyllä Romano pärjää!" Éliás hihitteli pienessä hiprakassa ja hikkasi. "Katso, ei Tinollakaan ole mitään hätää!"

Romanon ja Antonion päät kääntyivät yhtä aikaa osoitettuun suuntaan. Tino oli tosiaan ominut itselleen kaksi vahvaa rommipulloa ja joi niitä hyvällä vauhdilla. Eikä se näyttänyt edes tuntuvan missään.

"Tino nyt onkin ihan oma tapauksensa." Antonio huokaisi hyväntahtoisesti ja kääntyi sitten takaisin Romanon puoleen, ojentaen kätensä italialaiselle.

Romano mulkaisi Antonion kättä eikä hievahtanutkaan.

"Usko pois, et kestä tuota tavaraa vielä." espanjalainen jatkoi ja heilutteli odottavaisena sormiaan. "Anna se tähän, tuon sinulle jotain miedompaa."

"Ai olen minä sinusta heikko?" Romano kivahti loukkaantuneena vastaukseksi ja veti pullon lähemmäs itseään. "Pahus soikoon, minähän sinulle heikot näytän! Senkin paskiainen!"

Ja ennen kuin Antonio ehtii enää mitään sanoa, joi Romanon monta isoa kulausta pullosta. Juoman maku oli hirvittävä, mutta hän jatkoi sinnikkäästi. Hän henkäisi ja köhi saatuaan lopulta kulauksensa alas. Ei hitto, se tosiaan oli tujua tavaraa! Romano pakotti kehoaan ravistelevat yökkäykset ohi ja virnisti ylimielisesti häntä nyt ilmeettömänä tuijottavalle Antoniolle.

"Näetkö?" hän kysyi ja heitti pullon ja sen loput sisällöt Antoniolle. "Ei tunnu missään!"

"Et voi olla tosissasi..." Antonio jupisi itsekseen, nostaen ärsyyntyneenä vapaan kätensä otsalleen.

Romano oli vastaamassa jotain, kun tunsi äkkiä jonkin humahtavan päähänsä. Tuosta noin vain. Hän räpytteli silmiään ihmeissään. Kaikki tuntui ikään kuin... hidastetulta. Ja hänellä oli niin kevyt olo. Ihan kuin hän olisi leijunut! Romano tunsi typerän virneen leviävän kasvoilleen.

"_Aqui vamos otra ves_..." Antonio huokaisi raskaasti ja huikkasi itsekin juomasta, pysyen kuitenkin ihan normaalina itsenään. "Tulet niin aamulla toivomaan että olisit kuunnellut minua."

"Hih hih hii, senkin paskiainen~!" Romano kikatti itsekseen, hoiperrellen eteenpäin Éliásin ja Tinon luo. "Siitäs sait, hah hah! Esität niin kaikkitietävää, en muka kestäisi! Pah, hah hah! Tämähän tuntuu mahtavalta! Hih hih~!"

Romanolla oli hauska ilta, sitä ei käynyt kieltäminen. Mutta aamu, no...

Silloin hän todella toivoi että olisi kuunnellut Antoniota.

**Deve essere continuata**...

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>

Non me ne frega: Ei kiinnosta

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Qué diablos: Mitä hittoa

Aqui vamos otra ves: Tässä sitä taas mennään

****Käännökset Ranskalaisille sanoille:****

Merde: En jaksa kääntää tätä, sillä joutuisin sensuroimaan sen heti :D****  
><strong>**

Mon ami: Ystäväni****  
><strong>**

******Käännökset Englantilaisille sanoille:******

Indeed: Tosiaan******  
><strong>****

Hero: Sankari

You will pay for this: Maksat vielä tästä******  
><strong>****

**Muuta mukavaa:**

Huh, vihdoinkin uusi luku! O_O Moninnaisista syistä kirjoittaminen pitkittyi luvattomasti ja olen siitä pahoillani, mutta parempi myöhään kuin ei silloinkaan eikö? :D Suokaa anteeksi jos luvusta löytyy virheitä, en jaksa kipeänä olon takia oikolukea tätä niin tarkasti kuin yleensä. Korjailen mahdollisia mokia sitä mukaa kun ne tajuan tai niistä huomautatte :)

Alfredilla ei ole silmälaseja tässä ficissä, ei ainakaan vielä. Tuolla aikakaudella ei käsittääkseni ollut kovin käytännöllisiä laseja olemassa, ainakaan merirosvolle.

Unohdin mainita viime luvussa, mutta Tinon silmät ovat ruskeat koska kirjoitan hahmojen ulkonäköjä näiden anime-lookin pohjalta. Tosin jos joskus kirjoittaisin sufiniä, tekisin Tinon silmistä liilat kuten mangassa. En tiedä miksi :D

...

Tekopupu: Jeps, minusta tuntuu että kaikki ficit tulevat kesäisin viiveellä, oli kesätöitä tai ei :D

SorelleItaliane: Tinon kokkaustaidot eivät suinkaan ole huonot, muut eivät vain osaa arvostaa hänen suomalaista makuaan. Itse pidän suomalaisista perinneruoista joululaatikoita lukuunottamatta :)

Shakyo: Tinon menneisyyden mainitseminen on vähän kiikun ja kaakun, ficin pääpaino on kuitenkin spamanolla. En halua että Tino varastaa parrasvalot oleelliselta :) Sen enempää en osaa nyt vastata :D

Lovekirppu: Jee, kiitos kehuista! ^_^ yritän tuoda tähän ficciin enemmän hahmoja kuin mitä oli Rakastuminen Italialaisittain:ssa.

saichin: Aww, kiitoksen kehuista! :)

Pippuri-chan: En itsekään pidä Bellasta, mutta tämä istui Nathanin taustatarinaan hyvin. Ja mitä Romanoon tulee, häneltä vaatii paljon onnistua myöntämään edes noinkin pieni asia. Pikku jääräpää :)

CrystalHitomi: Hieno ja ytimekäs palaute :D vaikka olenkin eri mieltä tuon keinumisen suhteen... ja vihdoinkin kommentoit prkl! :DD

**Kaikille siis tiedoksi, CrystalHitomi on (pikku)siskoni ja on hänen ansiotaan että ylipäätään aloin julkaista näitä ficcejäni täällä netissä :D Kiittäkää häntä siitä että olen nyt täällä teidän ilonanne :)**


	5. luku: Maailmanmullistava paljastus

**Luku 5 – Maailmanmullistava paljastus**

"Helvetin on pakko tuntua juuri tältä..." Romano mumisi itsekseen, pidellen päätään kuin se olisi ollut hennointa lasia. "Pahus soikoon... vannon etten enää ikinä juo... en enää ikinä..."

Romano oli juuri herännyt riippusängystään ja toivoi koko olemuksellaan että olisi voinut vielä nukkua. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen tuntenut oloaan niin kamalaksi. Ei luoja miten pahalta laivan keinuminen nyt tuntuikaan. Romano yökkäsi ja siirsi kätensä pikaisesti suunsa eteen. Vaikka hän olisi antanut mitä vain että asiat olisivat olleet toisin, ei hän voinut kieltää järkkymätöntä tosiasiaa. Hänen olisi kannattanut kuunnella sitä Antonion eilistä neuvoa. Pahuksen kaikkitietävä espanjalainen...

Alkuilta oli ollut hulvattoman hauska. Romano oli hoilannut käsikynkässä Éliásin ja Tinon kanssa kaikki mahdolliset merirosvojen juomalaulut läpi. Francis oli kai jossakin vaiheessa yrittänyt lähennellä heitä, mutta Éliás oli pamauttanut tätä paistinpannulla naamalle, jonka jälkeen he saivat olla rauhassa. Romano oli sitten keikkunut laivan kaiteella, esitellen muille taitojaan, mutta joku oli poiminut hänet alas melko nopeasti. Tino oli alkanut hoilottaa jotain siansaksaa, heilutellen samalla purjoa käsissään (Romanolla ei ollut aavistustakaan mistä vaalea mies oli sen saanut). Sen jälkeen italialainen ja muut lauloivat tuntitolkulla lisää. Tähän asti kaikki oli mennyt vielä hyvin.

Mutta sitten iski laskuhumala, mistä tämä hirvittävä alamäki oli alkanut. Romano laskeutui äärimmäisen hitaasti alas sängyltään, mikä oli vaikeaa kun hänen raajansa vapisivat. Paha olo, päänsärky, väsymys... krapula oli painajaismainen asia. Onneksi nukkumahuoneessa ei ollut enää muita miehistön jäseniä. Kaikki muut olivat olleet herätyksen aikaan loistokunnossa. Kaikki muut paitsi Romano. Hän ei käsittänyt miten muilla pystyi olemaan vielä energiaa jäljellä eilisen örveltämisen jälkeen.

_Voisin mennä pesulle... _Romano ajatteli itsekseen ja suunnisti heikosti kylpytilojen suuntaan. _Nyt saisin ainakin olla rauhassa._

Romano laahusti eteenpäin ja tarttui kylpytiloihin johtavaan oveen. Hän avasi sen vähäeleisesti ja astui sisään. Kylpytilat sijaitsivat heti nukkumahuoneen vieressä ja olivat melko pienet, mutta loppujen lopuksi viihtyisät. Romano oli jo katsomassa laiskasti mihin saviin menisi pesulle, kun huomasi ettei ollutkaan yksin. Éliás oli jo siellä kylvyssä, selkä häneen päin.

"Huomenta..." Romano tervehti ajattelematta sen ihmeellisempiä.

Éliás alkoi kirkua. Kuin tyttö. Romano säpsähti pelästyneenä, huutaen itsekin täyttä kurkkua. Éliás kääntyi ympäri, nostaen kätensä samalla suojelevasti ympärilleen. Romano ehti kuitenkin huomata jotain mitä hänen ei olisi ehkä pitänyt ja tunsi huutonsa kuihtuvan huulilleen.

"É- Éliás?" italialainen aloitti lopulta värisevällä äänellä, tuntien punastuvansa helakasti. "O- olivatko nuo...?"

"Joo kiitos, voisitko kääntyä jo ympäri?" Éliás kivahti tyytymättömänä, itsekin läpeensä punastuneena ja Romano totteli välittömästi.

Hetkeen kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään. Hiljaisuus oli kiduttavan kiusallinen. Romano ei uskaltanut aloittaa keskustelua, muttei myöskään liikahtaa lähteäkseen kylpytiloista. Miljoona ajatusta pyöri hänen päässään, mutta hän ei uskaltanut tarttua niistä mihinkään. Hän varmaan näki omiaan, sen oli pakko olla niin. Tämä oli liian outoa ollakseen totta, Romano ei tiennyt miten reagoida.

Lopulta Éliás huokaisi syvään ja rikkoi hiljaisuuden.

"Oikea nimeni ei ole Éliás, se on Elizabeta." Elizabetan ääni selitti Romanon selän takaa. "Huomasitkin kai jo, mutta olen oikeasti nainen."

"J- joo, huomasin..." Romano vastasi, pitäen katseensa tiiviisti seinässä. "T- tai siis, tarkoitan... olen pahoillani, p- pahus soikoon! Ei ollut tarkoitus urkkia -"

"Anna olla, et voinut tietää." Elizabeta huokaisi ja äänestä päätellen jatkoi peseytymistään. "Mutta et saa missään nimessä kertoa muille! Olen tosissani, Romano. Kukaan ei saa tietää."

"...miksi?" Romano uskaltautui kysymään.

"Hei haloo?" Elizabeta naurahti ilottomasti. "Nainen merirosvolaivalla? Ei kuulosta kovin turvalliselta."

"Miksi sitten olet täällä?" Romano kysyi pystymättä hillitsemään itseään. "Jos se kerta on niin vaarallista."

Romano kuuli kuinka Elizabeta nousi pesusaavista ja kietoi pyyhkeen ympärilleen. Elizabeta asteli hänen vierelleen ja Romanokin uskaltautui kääntymään naisen puoleen. Elizabetan pitkät hiukset olivat nyt vapaana ja laskeutuivat märkinä tämän olkapäitä ja selkää pitkin.

"Se on pitkä juttu." nainen mumisi koruttomasti lähinnä itsekseen. "Eikä kovin hauskakaan."

"Minulla on aikaa, en aio mennä ylös kannelle lähiaikoina." Romano vastasi viitaten huonoon oloonsa. "Ja jos tämä tarina selittää sen miten päädyit tänne Antonion laivalle, olet sen muutenkin velkaa minulle."

"Niin kai." Elizabeta vastasi päätään pudistellen ja hymähti. "Odota vähän, puen ensin..."

Romano nyökkäsi ja väistyi Elizabetan tieltä. Nainen kiiruhti takaisin nukkumatiloihin ja Romano jäi kärsivällisesti odottamaan paikoilleen. Kului pari minuuttia jonka aikana italialainen kuuli Elizabetan pukeutuvan ripeästi.

"No niin, voit tulla." Elizabeta huikkasi lopulta.

Romano liittyi naisen seuraan. Elizabeta oli pukeutunut tavallisesti, aivan kuin olisi yhä oikeasti Éliás. Tai olihan tämä. Miten vaan, se oli kamalan sekavaa. Romano tosin ihmetteli miten hän ei ollut aikaisemmin tajunnut sitä. Nyt kun hän tiesi Éliásin olevankin Elizabeta, näki hän heti että tämän kasvonpiirteet olivat liian naiselliset kuuluakseen miehelle. Elizabeta viittilöi Romanoa lähemmän ja italialainen totteli säyseästi, palaen uteliaisuudesta.

"Ennen kaikkea tätä -" Elizabeta aloitti hiljaisella äänellä, ettei kukaan muu varmasti kuullut. "- olin aviossa oleva nainen."

"Sinä? Naimisissa?" Romano kysyi ihmeissään. Hänen oli todella vaikea kuvitella Elizabetaa punastelevaksi morsiameksi. Toisaalta hän oli vasta viisi minuuttia sitten saanut kuulla että tämä edes oli nainen.

"Niin." Elizabeta totesi nyökäten. "Minut naitettiin miehelleni Roderichille koska perheeni tarvitsi kipeästi rahaa. Roderich oli aatelinen, joten mammonaa tällä kyllä riitti yllin kyllin."

"Olitko onnellinen?" Romano kysyi uteliaana.

"No..." Elizabeta aloitti hiljaa. "En sanoisi että olin sinällään onneton, Roderich oli hyvä minulle. Avioliitto ei tosin koskaan ollut mikään suurin unelmani, olin aina ollut aika poikamainen jo pienestä pitäen. Tunsin oloni kahlituksi. Minulle tuli myös huono omatunto kun sain Roderichin huolestumaan, hän näki että kaihosin pois."

_Niin kuin minäkin... _Romano ajatteli vakavana.

"Eräänä päivänä kaikki sitten muuttui." Elizabeta jatkoi ja nyt tämän ääni kiristyi jostakin suuresta tunteesta. "Vietimme ihan normaalia iltaa, kun yhtäkkiä kuulimme jonkun murtautuvan sisään. Varkaita. Roderich käski minun piiloutua ja niin tein. Mieheni meni yksin puolustamaan meitä ja kotiamme."

Elizabetan kasvot tummenivat ja Romano osasi aavistaa mitä oli tulossa.

"Roderich puukotettiin." Elizabeta totesi värittömästi ja painoi päänsä surullisena alas. "Sen jälkeen varkaat veivät suuren osan arvotavaroistamme. Kun viimein uskaltauduin esiin piilostani, oli jo myöhäistä. Roderich kuoli käsivarsilleni."

"Olen pahoillani..." Romano mumisi, tuntien valtavaa myötätuntoa Elizabetaa kohtaan.

"Voi kuule, se pahenee vielä." Elizabeta sanoi ja naurahti kireästi. "Naapurit olivat kutsuneet paikalle vartijat. Ne luulivat että minä tapoin mieheni, murhaveitsi oli vielä vieressäni ja mekkoni ihan Roderichin veren peitossa. Yritin selittää, mutta kukaan ei kuunnellut. Sain Roderichin suvun vihat niskoilleni. Olin ihan yksin ja sitten... minut... tuomittiin kuolemaan."

"Mutta ilmeisesti onnistuit pakenemaan?" Romano kysyi vaikka se olikin itsestään selvää.

"Näin on." Elizabeta myönsi ja nojautui seinää vasten väsyneen näköisenä. "Tilanne näytti kuitenkin pahalta. Minulla ei ollut paikkaa mihin mennä, ei rahaa, ei mitään. Tiedät varmaan millainen kohtalo, tai no paremmin sanottuna, työ odottaa naisia joilla ei ole muuta roolia tässä yhteiskunnassa. En halunnut sitä... joten aloin pukeutua mieheksi. Silloin Éliás syntyi. Otin sieltä täältä pikkuhommia, elin suoraan kädestä suuhun. Tulin juuri ja juuri toimeen."

"Miten päädyit tänne?" Romano kysyi ja osoitti merkitsevästi kädellään Antonion laivaa.

"Jouduin kerran tappeluun asiakkaan kanssa, hän ei halunnut maksaa korjaamastani katosta." Elizabeta selitti. "Olin saamassa kunnolla köniin. Silloin Antonio ilmestyi, hän pelasti minut. En oikeasti tiedä miten siinä olisi käynyt jos kapu ei olisi silloin auttanut minua. Tappelun jälkeen Antonio kysyi tahtoisinko liittyä hänen miehistöönsä. Vastasin myöntävästi, tietenkin. Siitä asti olen ollut täällä."

"Eli Antonio ei tiedä että Éliás onkin Elizabeta?" Romano aloitti silmät pyöreinä uteliaisuudesta.

"Ei ja pidän sen mieluummin sillä lailla." Elizabeta vastasi määrätietoisesti. "Tämä laiva on uusi kotini, en tahdo menettää tätäkin. En pystyisi siihen..."

"Ymmärrän..." Romano myönsi nyökytellen, tuntien rintaansa kiristävän tuskallisesti. "Oh! Mutta entä Tino? Tehän olitte sukua? Tietääkö hän...?"

"Jep, mutta hän on ainoa." Elizabeta kuiskasi vainoharhaisesti, vilkuillen ympärilleen kun ylhäältä alkoi kuulua äänekkäitä askeleita. "En olisi selvinnyt täällä näin pitkään ilman Tinon apua."

"Olet kokenut kovia." Romano sanoi surullisesti ja laski kätensä Elizabetan olalle. "Olen pahoillani."

"Hyvänen aika soikoon, Romano!" Elizabeta kivahti silmiään pyöritellen ja työnsi italialaisen käden pois. "Olen yhä se sama henkilö jonka tunsit, nimi vain muuttui. En tahdo mitään erikoiskohtelua."

Jotenkin Romano oli aavistanut sen. Elizabeta oli vahva henkilö, kaikesta kokemastaan huolimatta. Tai ehkä juuri sen vuoksi.

"Éliás, Romano!" Gilbertin ääni karjaisi äkkiä portaikosta. "Heivatkaa ne takamuksenne kannelle ja vähän äkkiä sittenkin!"

"Tule, mennään." Elizabeta sanoi ja veti Romanon mukanaan kannelle vievien portaiden suuntaan. "Ennen kuin _tuo _saa tilaisuuden alkaa simputtaa lisää."

Romano nyökkäsi ja seurasi ystäväänsä säyseästi. He kiipesivät portaat ripeällä vauhdilla kannelle jossa Gilbert odotti heitä mahtaileva ilme kasvoillaan. Romano tunsi auringonvalon pahentavan hänen pääsärkyään, mutta yritti parhaansa mukaan unohtaa tuntemuksen. Hän pysytteli hiukan varautuneena Elizabetan takana, tuntien samalla syyllisyyttä käyttäessään naista kilpenä. Elizabeta oli kyllä sanonut, ettei tahtonut erityiskohtelua... mutta silti.

"Te kaksi olette laiskotelleet koko aamun meidän muiden raataessa selkä verillä!" Gilbert aloitti, huutaen kaksikon naamalle sylki roiskuen kuin armeijan kenraali konsanaan. "Mitä vastaatte?"

"No jos lasket paikallaan kukkoilun ja itsensä peilailun raskaaksi työksi." Elizabeta vastasi värittömällä äänellä. "Itseltäni vaadin vähän enemmän ennen kuin voin sanoa raataneeni selkä verillä."

Gilbertin ylimielinen ilme valahti nopeasti. Sitten mies alkoi kirskutella hampaitaan, tämän naaman muuttuessa laikukkaan punaiseksi kiukusta. Romano ei uskonut tästä seuraavan mitään hyvää.

"Sinä!" Gilbert karjui suoraan päin Elizabetan kasvoja. "Saat luvan työskennellä koko loppupäivän minun valvontani alla! Ei taukoja! Ei valituksia! Antaa heittää!"

"Mikä yllätys..." Elizabeta jupisi ja alkoi marssia Gilbertin osoittamaan suuntaan.

"E- entä minä sitten?" Romano kysyi pelokkaana, tahtomatta oikeastaan kuulla vastausta.

"Minulla olisi sinun varallesi vaikka mitä." Gilbert vastasi lyhyesti, vilkaisten italialaista rumasti. "Mutta Antonio käski sinun viedä vangeille syötävää. Kiitä onneasi kun sinua hemmotellaan, senkin lellitty pullasorsa."

_P- pullasorsa? _Romano ajatteli ihmeissään, uskaltamatta kuitenkaan sanoa albiinomiehelle mitään vastaan.

Gilbert lähti Elizabetan perään ja Romano puolestaan suuntasi nopeasti keittiöön päin. Hän ei ymmärtänyt mitä Gilbert oli nimittelyllään tarkoittanut, mutta päätti toistaiseksi unohtaa asian. Hän hoitaisi ensin työt nopeasti pois alta, ennen kuin hänelle alettaisiin valittaa niistä lisää. Romano livahti kiitollisena paahtavasta auringosta varjoon ja sieltä keittiön ovelle. Hän ei vaivautunut koputtamaan, vaan marssi siekailematta sisään lukuisten liesien kuumentamaan huoneeseen.

Francis hääräili siellä täydessä touhussa. Oli oikeastaan aika iso vaiva valmistaa koko miehistölle täyttävä ateria monta kertaa päivässä vajailla aineksilla. Eikä siinä vielä mitään, mutta Francisen pöperöt olivat oikeasti jopa herkullisia. Romano ei tiennyt miten ranskalainen sen oikein teki, ehkä tällä oli joku suuri kokkaamiseen liittyvä lahja. Oli miten oli, Romano hiippaili keittiön läpi tahtomatta erityisemmin alkaa juttusille Francisen kanssa ja kaappasi ruokatarvikkeita syliinsä vastakkaisen seinän kaapista. Keittiössä oli kiehuvan keittoveden höyrystyksen takia tukahduttavan kuuma ja hiostava olla. Romano pyyhkäisi hikeä otsaltaan ja livahti ulos nopeammin kuin mitä oli tullut.

Hän suunnisti suoraan tyrmiin, vältellen muita miehistön jäseniä matkallaan. Gilbertin kylmät sanat kaikuivat yhä hänen mielessään vaikka hän yrittikin parhaansa mukaan unohtaa ne. Se oli yllättävän vaikeaa.

"Te senkin roistot!" Alfredin ääni kaikui kapealla tyrmiin johtavalla käytävällä. "Ei sankaria kohdella tällä tavalla! Päästäkää minut ulos niin selvitetään tämä kunniallisesti, mies miestä vastaan!"

"Pää kiinni." Romano kivahti kyllästyneesti takaisin, ilmestyessään viimeinkin sellien eteen. "Ketään ei kiinnosta sankarileikkisi."

Alfred mulkaisi uhittelevasti Romanoa, joka piti selkeän turvavälin jokaisesta asutetusta sellistä. Italialainen ei aikonut riskeerata turvallisuuttaan huolimattomuudella. Hän ei huomioinut Alfredin provosointia, ei vaikka se alkoikin käydä vaikeaksi. Alfredilla oli mustat silmänaluset ilmeisesti unettoman yön jäljiltä, mutta tämän olemus ei vaikuttanut tippaakaan väsyneeltä. Päinvastoin, Romano saattoi nähdä sellin kovia kokeneista seinistä että amerikkalainen oli yrittänyt kaikkensa päästäkseen pakoon. Eikä tämä näyttänyt vieläkään luovuttaneen.

"Mikä hätänä, pelkäätkö minua kun et uskalla tulla lähemmäs?" Alfred huusi nyt entistä kovempaa, saaden Romanon pään jyskyttämään kivusta amerikkalaisen alkaessa metelöinnin lisäksi paukuttamaan sellinsä ruosteisia kaltereita. "Sinä surkimus et pärjäisi minulle minuuttiakaan!"

"Miten vaan." Romano murahti ja annosteli Alfredin ruokaa sellien viereisille tarjottimille. "Minua on kutsuttu elämäni aikana niin monta kertaa surkimukseksi, ettei sinun haukkumisesi tunnu enää missään."

"Alfred, anna jo olla." Wang Yao aloitti rauhallisella äänellä viereisestä sellistä. "Meluamisella saat vain henkesi epätasapainoon. On viisaampaa odottaa ja katsoa mitä tulevaisuus tuo mukanaan."

"Älä taas aloita noita ihme filosofointejasi, minulta hajoaa pää niiden kanssa." Alfred marisi kuin pikkulapsi, rojahtaen samalla istumaan sellinsä lattialle. "Etkö voi puhua normaalien ihmisten kielellä?"

"Hyvin harvat ymmärtävät miten paljon on ymmärrettävä voidakseen ymmärtää, ettei ymmärrä kovinkaan paljoa." Wang Yao vastasi arvoituksellisesti ja hymyili sitten seesteisesti Romanolle. "Suothan anteeksi toverilleni. Hän ei selvästikään ymmärtänyt tuota viisautta."

Alfredin ilme näytti siltä kuin tämän aivot olisivat juuri tehneet oikosulun. Romano vilkaisi Wang Yaoa ensimmäistä kertaa tarkemmin. Kiinalainen oli lyhyehkö mies mutta huokui ympärilleen voimaa. Tämä vaikutti kypsän luonteensa takia nuorta ulkomuotoaan vanhemmalta. Wang Yaolla oli pitkät ja hyvin tummat, kiinni sidotut hiukset ja syvänruskeat silmät.

"En ole niin varma ymmärsinkö minäkään..." Romano mumisi pää pyörällä vastaukseksi, ihmetellen miksi Wang Yao oli niin ystävällinen hänelle vaikka he olivatkin vihollisia. "Tulin vain tuomaan teille ruokaa, pahus soikoon. Lakatkaa puhumasta niin paljon."

"En kanna sinulle kaunaa, tiedän että teet vain työtäsi." Wang Yao vastasi huokaisten ja asettui myös istumaan sellinsä lattialle lootusasentoon. "Ei silti, totta kai toivon että voisit päästää meidät menemään."

"No, se ei tule tapahtumaan." Romano tuhahti ja työsi ensimmäisen ruokatarjottimen Alfredille. "En todellakaan ala kuuntelemaan sen Antonio-idiootin valituksia jos mokaan tämän."

"Merkki siitä että he ovat toisiinsa rakastuneet: väittelevät koko ajan, syystä tai syyttä, joka asiasta." Wang Yao hymisi itsekseen, silmät kiinni kuin syvästi meditoiden. "Sanonpa vain..."

Romano tunsi raivostuvansa jälleen, punastuen samalla helakasti. Hän kääntyi kiukkuisesti Wang Yaon puoleen, joka ei luonnollisesti suljetuilta silmiltään huomannut italialaisen murhaavaa katsetta. Romano tuhahti mahtipontisesti, tuntien kiehuvansa sisältäpäin ja paiskasi luukusta kiinalaiselle tämän ruoan. Tuollaista vihjailua hän ei aikonut sietää, pahus soikoon! Varsinkaan sen Antonio eilisen yrityksen jälkeen... Olivatko kaikki jotenkin liittoutuneet Romano vastaan? Pikkuhiljaa alkoi tuntua siltä. Tämä oli sietämätöntä!

"Joten..." Alfred aloitti yskäisten, kiemurrellen kiusallisen hiljaisuuden vallitessa nyt tyrmissä. "Mikä tämä sinun ja Antonion juttu on?"

"EI YHTÄÄN MIKÄÄN!" Romano karjui, menettäen viimeinkin malttinsa. "Hän on itseään täynnä oleva paskiainen ja vihaan häntä! Ja sinä olet menossa hyvää vauhtia samaan suuntaan!"

* * *

><p>Seuraavana päivänä Romano oli tavallistakin vaisumpi. Hän ei jaksanut väittää vastaan edes Gilbertin ja Francisen simputusyrityksille vaan totteli mukisematta. Romano oli sattunut huomaamaan aikaisemmin muun miehistön vilkuilevan häntä salaa. Häntä häiritsi mistä oli oikein kyse. Romano ei tietääkseen ollut tehnyt mitään ansaitakseen tuijotukset. Lopulta hän ei enää kestänyt ja hakeutui Elizabetan seuraan.<p>

"Hei..." Romano aloitti masentuneen kuuloisena.

"Oh, hei." Elizabeta vastasi irrottamatta katsettaan työstään (nainen vahasi kannen lattiaa). "Mikäs sinua painaa? Kuulostat ihan maasi myyneeltä."

"Kaikki tuijottavat minua..." Romano mumisi epäröiden, tietämättä miten ottaa asian parhaiten esiin. "Satutko tietämään tähän mitään erityistä syytä?"

"Arvasin että tulisit vielä kysymään tuota..." Elizabeta sanoi ja huokaisi, hyläten työnsä kääntyäkseen Romanon puoleen. "Tules lähemmäs, jutellaan vähän..."

"Mitä olen siis tehnyt?" Romano kysyi alistuneena, varmana siitä että oli taas tapansa mukaisesti mokannut jotenkin.

"Et oikeastaan mitään -" Elizabeta keskeytti nopeasti. "- mutta siinä se ongelma piileekin."

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Romano kysyi nyt hämmentyneenä.

Elizabeta huokaisi ja laski kätensä Romanon olalle.

"Muistat varmasti kun sanoin Antonion iskeneen silmänsä sinuun?"

"Liian hyvin."

"No, Antoniolla on tapana suosia silmäteriään." Elizabeta selitti ja hieraisi niskaansa mietteliäänä. "Hän osaa olla tosi ankara pomo, mutta sinun kohdallasi... hän on jotenkin helläkätisempi."

"Miten niin?" Romano kivahti, pudistellen päätään epäuskoisena. "Hän ärsyttää minut hengiltä!"

"Ehkä niin, mutta onko sinua vielä määrätty raskaampiin töihin?" Elizabeta kysyi, kohottaen samalla merkitsevästi toista kulmaansa. "Niihin mitä me muut joudumme tekemään?"

Romano avasi suunsa, mutta tunsi sanojen kuolevan huulilleen. No, oli totta että hän ei pahemmin joutunut tekemään mitään luuttuamista raskaampaa...

"Normaalisti Antonio määrä uuden miehistön jäsenen raskaampiin töihin noin viikon jälkeen tämän liittymisestä." Elizabeta selitti ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. "Mutta ei sinua... olet jotenkin erityinen tapaus. Antoniolla on kyllä ollut aikaisemminkin laivalla muita niin sanottuja... leikkikaluja. Mutta näihinkin kapu on aikaisemmin kyllästynyt jo vähän yli viikon jälkeen."

"L- leikkikaluja?" Romano aloitti ääni väristen. "Tarkoitatko -?"

"Saat itse päätellä loput, en ala vääntämään rautalangasta." Elizabeta huokaisi ja pyöräytti näyttävästi silmiään. "Et ole ensimmäinen mies vaikka suurin osa on ollutkin naisia... hmm... ehkä olet kestänyt niin kauan koska et ole langennut kapun kosiskeluihin vielä. Suurin osa on Antonion kanssa ihan mielellään läheisemmissä tekemisissä, olet hänelle siksi aivan uudenlainen haaste."

"Miksi me edes puhumme tästä?" Romano kysyi inhosta värähtäen. "Jos saisin asiaan vaikuttaa, en olisi Antonion kanssa edes samalla mantereella! Miksi kaikki jankuttavat tästä koko ajan, pahus soikoon?"

Elizabetan ilme näytti Romanon hämmästykseksi lievästi pettyneeltä, mutta nainen ei jatkanut aiheesta. Eikä Romano aikonut kysyä.

"No, olen sanonut sanottavani." Elizabeta vastasi olkiaan kohauttaen. "Muut mulkoilevat sinua koska ovat katkeria kun pääset niin paljon helpommalla. Ja aion todistaa väitteeni."

Elizabeta kääntyi yläkannen suuntaan, sinne missä Antonio ohjaili leppoisan näköisenä laivaa katse tiiviisti horisontissa. Romano seurasi vastentahtoisesti Elizabetaa, joka ohjasi heidät lähemmäs kapteeniaan. Antonio käänsi kysyvänä katseensa tulijoihin, näyttäen ilahtuvan heti Romanon nähtyään. Italialainen yritti parhaansa mukaan jättää espanjalaisen kylmästi huomiotta.

"Hei, kapu." Elizabeta aloitti ihan tavallisella äänellä kuin ei olisi suunnitellut mitään. "Sain työni valmiiksi. Onko sinulla minulle jotain hommaa?"

"No nyt kun kysyit..." Antonio aloitti mietteliäänä ja sipaisi leukaansa peukalollaan. "Laivan kylkeen on pesiytynyt iso joukko merirokkoja, jonkun olisi putsattava ne pois. Hoida sinä se nyt, Éliás. Kenenkään ei muutenkaan sovi vain seisoskella joutilaana minun laivallani."

Elizabeta loi merkitsevän katseen Romanoon, näyttäen samalla enemmän kuin tyytymättömältä. Romano tiesi että merirokkojen poistaminen oli todella hankalaa työtä (hän oli kuullut ohimennen Nathanin valittavan siitä joskus aikaisemmin). Vaikka Antonio oli päällisin puolin kuulostanut kohteliaalta puhuessaan Elizabetalle, vaani tämän sanoissa varoitus: tottele tai muuten...

No, nyt olisi Romanon vuoro.

"Hei paskiainen, minäkin olen jo valmis." italialainen aloitti halveksivalla äänellä, tuijottaen itsepäisesti kaikkialle muualle kuin Antonioon. "Mitä minä nyt siis teen?"

Antonio hymyili Romanolle leveästi, mutta äärimmäisen lempeästi.

"Voit pitää loppuillan vapaata." espanjalainen sanoi ja nojautui ruoriaan vasten yrittäessään sinnikkäästi tavoittaa Romanon katseen. "Olet ansainnut sen."

Antonion äänessä ei nyt piilotellut mitään uhkaavaa. Vanhempi mies kuulosti enemmänkin hurmaavalta ja kohteliaalta... mihin Romano ei tietenkään uskonut sillä hän tiesi paremmin. Pahus soikoon!

"Ai..." Romano aloitti entistä kylmemmällä äänellä, vältellen Antonion katsetta entistä ponnekkaammin. "Juurihan sanoit Eliz- Éliásille, ettei kenelläkään ole varaa vain lorvia. Vai valehtelitko?"

"Älä höpise, en koskaan valehtele." Antonio vastasi naurahtaen. "Minusta vain tuntuu että haluan tehdä poikkeuksen kohdallasi. Ihmettelet nyt varmaan miksi. Haluan että säästelet voimiasi iltoja varten, sillä miten muuten voisin jatkaa lähestymisyrityksiäni jos olet liian väsynyt vastaanottamaan ne?"

Romano kirskutteli tyytymättömänä hampaitaan, luoden nyt murhaavimman katseensa Antonioon. Mikä paskiainen, noin typerän syyn takia Romano oli jo joutumassa tovereidensa silmissä huonoon valoon! Eikö espanjalaismerirosvosta ollut muuta kuin harmia?

"Ihan tiedoksesi sitten -" Romano aloitti ja puristi kiukusta vapisevat kätensä nyrkkiin. "- voit tunkea tuollaisen erityiskohtelun paikkaan jonne aurinko ei paista. En halua sitä, pahus soikoon! Ja tao seuraava lauseeni tuohon puiseen kalloosi: Anna – minun – jo – olla!"

"En voi." Antonio vastasi vakavana, näyttäen aidosti loukkaantuneelta. "En oikeasti voi. Lopettaisin kyllä jos pystyisin."

"Romano, anna olla." Elizabeta keskeytti kun italialainen avasi suunsa riidanhaluisesti. "Mennään pois."

Se vaati paljon, mutta Romano hillitsi itsensä ja seurasi säyseästi ystäväänsä. Antonio ei estänyt heitä eikä Romano kääntynyt enää vilkaisemaan miestä olkansa takaa lähdettyään. Hetken kuluttua he olivat Elizabetan kanssa kävelleet alakannelle hiukan sivummalle. Silloin nainen huokaisi syvään ja kääntyi Romanon puoleen.

"En oikeasti ymmärrä miksi lietsot noin turhanpäiväistä vihaa." Elizabeta aloitti paheksuvasti, saaden Romanon olon hiukan syylliseksi. "Se syö sinut lopulta sisältäpäin, kai sinä sen tajuat?"

"En voi sille mitään, Elizabeta." Romano puolustautui, tuntien olonsa epämukavaksi. "Juuri kun minusta alkoi tuntua siltä että... voisin ehkä... viihtyä täällä... niin Antonio tulee ja pilaa sen. En voi elää täällä jos kaikki katsovat minua nenäänsä pitkin, pahus soikoon. Voisin silloin yhtä hyvin muuttaa takaisin maihin asumaan."

"Romano..." Elizabeta aloitti hiljaa, tällä kertaa lämmin myötätunto äänessään.

"Ei, älä sano että se on okei, koska se ei ole!" Romano kivahti takaisin ja löi kätensä tunteet kuohuen voimalla seinää päin. "Ette voi riistää minulta vanhaa elämääni näyttääksenne millaista olisi elää ilman muiden halveksuntaa ja ottaa sitä sitten noin vain pois! Antonio ei saa tehdä sitä minulle! Ja ilman Felicianoa... en edes tiedä missä hän on! En tiedä onko Feli kunnossa ja että tietääkö hän että minä olen kunnossa! Pahus soikoon, ette saa tehdä tätä minulle!"

Romano tunsi vapisevansa raivokkaan pauhauksensa jäljiltä. Hän oli puolivahingossa vuodattanut kaiken mieltään painavan kerralla ulos. Elizabeta näytti ymmärtävän. Romano veti monta kertaa syvään henkeä yrittäessään rauhoittaa itseään. Ja silloin hän äkkiä tunsi vahvan käsiparin tarttuvan häneen takaapäin ja sulkevan tiukkaan, mutta äärimmäisen hellään syleilyyn.

"En tiennyt että tunsit noin." Antonion ääni mumisi Romanon niskaa vasten ja italialainen värähti yllättyneenä. "Olen aiheuttanut sinulle niin paljon murhetta... anteeksi. Lupaan hyvittää tämän sinulle, vannon sen."

Romano yritti vaistomaisesti liikahtaa poispäin, mutta Antonio tiukensi otettaan niin, ettei italialainen kyennyt liikkumaan senttiäkään.

"Et ole menossa minnekään." Antonio jatkoi ja sipaisi kädellään hellästi Romanon rintakehää. "Tämä on nyt kotisi. Täällä sinusta pidetään huolta. Pidän siitä huolen, joten älä pelkää."

Jostakin syystä Romano ei keksinyt mitään vastattavaa. Ehkä hän halusi niin kovasti uskoa siihen mitä Antonio hänelle lupasi. Hän oli niin väsynyt pelkäämään. Romano sulki silmänsä ja nyökkäsi hiljaa.

Antonio siveli vielä kerran Romanon toista olkaa ja päästi italialaisen sitten otteestaan. Romano uskaltautui kääntymään hitaasti ympäri, vaikka häntä hävettikin syvästi jostakin syystä. Antonio ei tällä kertaa edes hymyillyt vaan vastasi Romanon katseeseen vakavana. Espanjalaisen smaragdinvihreä katse tuntui puhuvan kirkkaasti ilman sanojakin. Se sanoi pitävänsä perheestään huolta ja että Romano todella kuului nyt siihen perheeseen.

Ja ensimmäistä kertaa Romano todella tunsi pitävänsä ajatuksesta. Ajatus siitä että muut olisivat alkaneet hylkiä häntä... se oli ollut niin pelottava, ettei Romano kestänyt miettiä sitä nytkään.

"Romano, mene auttamaan Éliásia merirokkojen poistamisessa." Antonio aloitti äkkiä komentavalla äänensävyllä, joka kuitenkin kuulosti edelleen huomattavasti lempeämmältä kuin muille miehistön jäsenille puhuttaessa. "Ja varokin jos nappaan sinut laiskottelemasta. Siitä ei hyvää seuraa, usko pois."

Romano tuhahti äänekkäästi, mutta kääntyi Elizabetan puoleen joka oli jo suunnistamassa laivan keulalle päin, virnistellen leveästi itsekseen. Antonio kääntyi mennäkseen takaisin ruorin äärelle ja Romano seurasi miehen menoa salaa katsellaan. Kai hänen olisi myönnettävä, ettei Antonio ollut niin kamala kuin hän oli yrittänyt itselleen uskotella. Romano huokaisi ääneen. Hän oli pehmenemässä, kuinka noloa. Mutta hän oli niin väsynyt vihaamaan. Elizabeta oli oikeassa, se söi häntä sisältäpäin.

Kaipa Romano voisi yhtä espanjalaista oppia sietämään. Tai ainakin muuttaa puhtaan vihaamisen lieväksi paheksunnaksi. Pahus soikoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Muuta mukavaa: <strong>

Se että Antonio suosii Romanoa perustuu erääseen Himaruya Hidekazin blogi/hahmotieto päivitykseen. En nyt tarkalleen muista miten se meni, mutta hän oli pohtinut miksi Espanja oli niin julma muita siirtomaitaan kohtaan, mutta Etelä-Italiaa kohtaan maa oli yllättävän helläkätinen. En tiedä pitääkö tuo tieto paikkansa, mutta siitä tuli mielenkiintoinen lisä ficciin ^_^

...

Chibitsute: Ihanaa kun kommentoit, tykkään kovasti lukea palautetta ^_^ Kyllä se Romano sieltä vähän heltyy, ainakin tässä luvussa :)

Norchy: Sanon samaa kuin aikaisemmassa vastauksessa eli hienoa että tulit kommentoimaan! :) Alfredista oli kyllä yllättävän hauska kirjoittaa :D

Emppumamma: Kiitos kehuista mutta pitääkö mun nyt alkaa pelätä stalkkausta? :D ehken sittenkään nuku seuraavaa yötä parvekkeen ovi auki... Noei sentään. Kiitos hypetyksestä ^_^

Tekopupu: Yritän kovasti kirjoittaa usein mutta kesällä on niin paljon kaikkea muutakin kivaa tekemistä :) mun pitäisi köyttää itteni tietsikkatuoliin kiinni että saisin jotain aikaan...

SorelleItaliane: Jee jee, kiitos kehuista! ^_^ no nyt ainakin viimeistään se Éliásin henkilöllisyys tuli ihan rautalangasta vääntämällä :)

CrystalHitomi: Repeilin kyl itsekseni kun kuvittelin tuon Romanon "taistelutyylin". Bad touch trio-kohtaus oli kans lemppareitani ja aion viel myöhemmin käyttää sitä sun yhtä kohtausehdotusta niistä ;)


	6. luku: Basaarit

**Luku 6 – Basaarit**

Tämä aamu oli jotenkin erityinen. Sen vaistosi ilmassa vellovasta odotuksesta. Romano nojautui laivan reunaa vasten kylki kyljessä muun miehistön kanssa ja kurkottautui eteenpäin nähdäkseen paremmin. Viikkojen purjehtimisen jälkeen he olivat viimeinkin saapumassa maihin. Vaikka Romano olikin tuntenut olonsa merellä enemmän kuin kotoisaksi, ei hän malttanut odottaa rantautumista. Se olisi kuitenkin ensimmäinen kerta kun hän pääsisi kävelemään kuivalla maalla sitten hänen kaappauksensa. Aika oli kulkenut uskomattoman nopeasti.

Ilma oli trooppisen kuuma ja kostea. Meri hohti syvänsinisenä kilpaa taivaan kanssa ja horisontissa siinsi maata. Romano siristi silmiään suolaisten meripisaroiden pärskyessä hänen kasvoilleen. Hän näki suuren sataman aukenevan pikkuhiljaa heidän edessään. Sataman takana kohosi ylväänä lukuisia hiekanvärisiä rakennuksia silmänkantamattomiin. Siellä täällä kasvoi puita ja pensaita jotka runsaudestaan huolimatta vaikuttivat hiukan kuivahtaneilta. Se johtui varmaan ilmasta.

"Missä me oikein olemme?" Romano kysyi ihastellen suu pyöreänä valtavan kokoista kaupunkia. Siellä asui varmasti satoja tuhansia ihmisiä, ellei peräti miljoonia! Romano ei ollut koskaan käynyt kotikaupunkinsa ulkopuolella ennen merirosvolaivalle tuloa, joten isossa kaupungissa vieraileminen tulisi olemaan hänelle aivan uutta.

"Tervetuloa Turkkiin." Elizabeta hihkaisi innostuneena, puskien ympärillään parveilevia miehistön jäseniä kyynärpää-tekniikalla sivuun pitääkseen hyvän paikkansa itsellään. "Tämä on parhaimpia kauppakeskuksia merirosvoille koko maailmassa. Orjamarkkinoita ja basaareja on joka kulman takana. Parasta on se että Antonio antaa meille kaikille aina kokonaisen vapaapäivän niin että voimme kierrellä mielemme mukaan ostelemassa kaikkea kivaa. Täällä käyminen on meille vuoden kohokohta."

"Puhu vain omasta puolestasi." Tino mumisi, liehytellen kiivaasti käsiään kasvojensa edessä. "Kuihdun hengiltä tällaisessa ilmastossa..."

"Älä höpsi, ihan hyvin sinä jaksoit silloinkin kun teimme kauppoja pohjoisessa." Elizabeta huomautti, kohottaen samalla epäileväisesti kulmaansa. "Me muut olimme jäätyä jaloistamme kiinni kannelle, mutta sinä olit kuin ei mitään."

"Se on eri asia..." Tino mumisi vastaukseksi, vältellen nyt Elizabetan katsetta. "Olen tottunut kylmään..."

_Kokonainen päivä omaa aikaa tutkiskella tuota uutta ja ihmeellistä kaupunkia? _Romano ajatteli innostuneena. _Tämä on liian hyvää ollakseen totta!_

"Pois tieltä!" Gilbert kivahti italialaisen takaa ja seuraavassa sekunnissa tyrkkäsi hänet siekailematta sivuun päästäkseen itse ihailemaan rantautumista.

Romano kiroili hieroessaan kipeää kylkeään, mulkoillen samalla tyytymättömänä Gilbertiä. Ai että hän olisi halunnut sanoa jotain vastaan, mutta ei vieläkään uskaltanut. Sietämätöntä...

Puolisen tuntia myöhemmin he rantautuivat valtavankokoiseen satamaan. Romano ei ollut koskaan ennen nähnyt yhtä paljon laivoja, niitä oli kymmenittäin joka puolella. Satamakin vilisi elämää kuin muurahaispesä. Täällä täytyisi tosiaan osata pitää puolensa ettei hukkuisi ihmismassan alle. Hän ei malttanut odottaa.

Mutta vielä ennen kuin kukaan sai luvan astua maihin, kutsui Antonio miehistönsä koolle eteensä.

"No niin, kaikki varmasti muistavat säännöt." Antonio aloitti ankaralla äänellä, hymyillen kuitenkin samalla kannustavasti. "Saatte kierrellä vapaasti kunhan ette aiheuta hankaluuksia ja palaatte ennen seuraavaa auringonnousua. Kysyttävää?"

Kukaan ei näyttänyt siltä että mitään olisi jäänyt epäselväksi, joten Antonio naurahti ja hätisti miehistön matkoihinsa. Romano lyöttäytyi Elizabetan ja Tinon seuraan ja kolmikko mateli muiden mukana laivasta laiturille. Tuntui yllättävän hyvältä kävellä maalla näin pitkän ajan jälkeen. Romano veti syvään henkeä. Ilma tuoksui niin erilaiselta kuin kotona...

"Mennään ensimmäiseksi basaareille." Elizabeta ehdotti, alkaen johdattaa ystäviään mukanaan eteenpäin. "Siellä on niin paljon nähtävää että on paras käyttää suurin osa energiasta siihen."

"Sopii minulle." Romano vastasi innostuneena. "_Non vedo l'ora_."

Tino nyökkäsi vaisusti ja liehytteli käsiään kasvojensa edessä. Vaalea mies ei tosiaan tainnut pitää kuumuudesta.

He kävelivät eteenpäin, samaan suuntaan minne suurin osa muistakin ihmisistä tuntui suuntaavan. Uteliaisuudestaan huolimatta Romano pysytteli ystäviensä lähettyvillä, peläten eksyvänsä näistä hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Elizabeta oli ollut enemmän kuin oikeassa sanoessaan että nähtävää oli paljon. Ympäröivät rakennukset olivat korkeita ja niiden arkkitehtuuri oli ainutlaatuisen yksityiskohtaista ja kaunista. Ne olivat yksinäänkin kuin lahjakkaimman taiteilijan mestariteoksia. Myös paikalliset olivat Romanosta todella eksoottisia, varsinkin näiden vaatteet. Joka puolella oli pitkiä kaapuja, erikoisia värejä ja taidokkaasti kirjailtuja kuvioita... Romano olisi voinut jatkaa listaa vaikka kuinka pitkälle. Paikallisten kielikin oli jotenkin salaperäinen ja kiehtova. Hän yritti salakuunnella aina tilaisuuden tullen ympäröivien ihmisten puhetta.

Sitten he saapuivat basaarille ja Romano tunsi leukansa loksahtavan auki hämmästyksestä. Hän ei ollut ikinä nähnyt mitään vastaavaa. He olivat saapuneet ison ja todella avoimen rakennuksen sisään, se oli oikeastaan kuin valtava katos. Sen sisäpuolella oli kymmeniä, ellei jopa satoja pieniä kojuja jotka myivät toinen toistaan eksoottisempia ja ihmeellisempiä tavaroita. Kojut sijaitsivat aivan kiinni toisissaan, muodostaen pitkiä rivejä joiden väliin jäävissä "käytävissä" ihmiset kulkivat katselemassa myynnissä olevia tavaroita. Käytävät jatkuivat silmänkantamattomiin. Satojen ihmisten puheen sekoittuessa paikalla vallitsi uskomaton melu, jonka yli oli vaikea kuulla yhtään mitään.

Romano toivoi äkkiä että hänellä olisi ollut tusina silmäparia lisää.

"Vau." italialainen tunsi suunsa puhuvan kuin itsestään.

"Älä muuta viserrä." Elizabeta myönsi nyökytellen. "Täällä käyminen on aina yhtä taianomainen kokemus. Mistä aloitetaan?"

"Mmm..." Romano aloitti, vilkuilleen ympärilleen niin tiuhaan tahtiin että häntä alkoi huimata. "Pahus soikoon, en osaa päättää!"

"Mennään vaikka tuonne." Tino ehdotti ja osoitti toiveikkaana hiukan varjoisampaa nurkkausta. "Minulle kelpaisi kyllä jokin juotava..."

Tinon epäonneksi basaarilta ei tuntunut löytyvän mitään kylmää juotavaa, suurimmaksi osaksi vain teetä ja muuta outoa mitä Romano ei osannut nimetä. He kuitenkin aloittivat kierroksensa innokkaana. Romanolle oli luostariaikoinaan opetettu, ettei maallisen omaisuuden haaliminen ollut hyväksi sielulle, mutta hän tunsi hyvää vauhtia unohtavansa nuo opetukset silmäillessään ahnaasti kojujen yltäkylläisiä antimia. Ensimmäisellä kojulla jossa he vierailivat, myytiin koruja. Siinä myytiin kaikkea mitä vain saattoi koruilta toivoa: kaulakoruja, korvakoruja, riipuksia, sormuksia, rannekoruja, napakoruja ja vaikka mitä. Romano hädin tuskin malttoi räpytellä silmiään. Kultakoruihin upotetut jalokivet kimaltelivat basaarin kattoikkunoista tulvivassa valossa kuin aavan meren pinta. Elizabetan täytyi lähestulkoon repiä Romano mukaansa että sai italialaisen lähtemään. Mikä oli ironista sinänsä kun otti huomioon että Romano oli mies ja Elizabeta nainen.

Seuraavalla kojulla myytiin aseita. Ne olivat todella kauniita ja myyjän mukaan myös sekä helppokäyttöisiä että tappavia taistelussa. Romano tuijotteli tikareita ja puukkoja pitkään kunnes lopulta osti itselleen puolipituisen miekan (hyvin samankaltaisen minkä Elizabeta oli hänelle silloin Arthurin hyökkäyksen aikaan lainannut). Se oli kevyt ja kauniisti muotoiltu. Myyjä oli lisäksi sanonut että miekka oli alkujaan Italiasta ja vaikka Romano ei ollut varma oliko myyjän puheisiin luottamista, tunsi hän silti jo vahvaa kiintymystä aseeseen. Kyllä hän poti pientä koti-ikävää... joskus. Oli ihan kiva pitää mukanaan jotain joka oli myös alkujaan hänen kotimaastaan.

Kolmannella kojulla myytiin mausteita ja yrttejä. Ilmassa leijui kitkerä haju joka tuntui avaavan hengitystiet tehokkaasti jo ensimmäisellä nuuhkaisulla. Romano haistoi myös monta tuttua maustetuoksua jotka olivat tuttuja Italiasta. Kojun seinillä roikkui kuivattuja yrttejä ja seinien viereen oli pinottu järjestelmällisesti erilaisia rohtopurkkeja. Romano osti yhden pussillisen häntä eniten miellyttänyttä maustetta, ihan vain sen takia että hänelle tuli mukavan nostalginen olo sen tuoksuttelusta. Myös Elizabeta ja Tino ostivat itselleen mausteita. Kaikki kolme ostivat pari lääkerohtoseosta. Niitä oli hyvä olla aina pari varalla. Myyjä oli tyytyväinen saatuaan myytyä heille niin paljon tuotteitaan että antoi Romanon vapaasti tutkailla muitakin tuotteita.

"Näetkö tämän tässä?" Elizabeta selitti asiantuntevasti osoitellessaan rohtopurkkeja. "Se on tosi hyvää päänsärkylääkettä. Sen tunnistaa raikkaan minttuisesta aromista. Oh, tuo puolestaan on unohdusseerumia. Se saa ruoan ja juoman maistumaan tunkkaiselta, joten se on helppo tunnistaa... Tämä taas on vahvaa huumetta, joten ole varuillasi jos joku tarjoaa tätä sinulle."

"Yh, minulle myytiin tätä muka flunssalääkkeenä..." Tino aloitti osoittaen kirkkaanvihreää liemipulloa, tämän kasvojen vääristyessä samalla inhosta. "Se sai mahani sekaisin kolmeksi päiväksi. En voi enää juoda mitään mikä edes vähän muistuttaa maultaan tuota litkua..."

Romano kuunteli korvat höröllä kaikkea hänelle kerrottua tietoa, saamatta ollenkaan kyllikseen. Maailmassa oli tosiaan niin paljon ihmeellisiä asioita... Hän ei voinut sanoin kuvailla kuinka onnellinen hän oli päästessään viimein kokemaan edes osaa niistä. Miten paljon hän olikaan missannut luostarissa ollessaan.

He kiertelivät ja kiertelivät. Romanon mieleen jäi parhaiten mitä omituisimpia eläimiä myynyt koju, jossa pieni makiapina oli kiivennyt hänen olalleen ja sirkuttanut tyytyväisenä hänen korvaansa. Italialainen olisi kovasti halunnut viedä pikkuotuksen mukanaan laivalle, mutta se maksoi enemmän kuin mihin Romanolle olisi ollut ikinä varaa. Häntä harmitti jonkin aikaa, mutta se helpotti vähän kun he löysivät leivoksia ja makeisia myyvän kojun josta he kaikki ostivat itselleen herkulliset baklavaleivokset.

"En voi uskoa miten paljon nähtävää täällä on." Romano aloitti lopulta väsyneenä, mutta onnellisempana kuin koskaan ennen elämässään. "Me ollaan kierretty jo vaikka kuinka monta tuntia ja silti tuntuu kuin me oltaisiin nähty vasta murto-osa kaikesta."

"Niinpä." Tino vastasi kaikista uupuneimpana. "Aina tuntuu että aika loppuu kesken. Täällä voisi helposti viettää vaikka viikonkin..."

"Muistakaa sitten että Antonio on todella tiukka paluuajoista." Elizabeta muistutti. "Ymmärrän että on vaikea lähteä kesken kaiken, mutta uskokaa pois, Antonion antamat myöhästymisrangaistukset ovat sen verran inhottavia, ettei muutama ekstratunti täällä ole sen arvoista."

Kolmikko istui nyt hiukan sivummalla sijaitsevalla portaikolla, erossa muusta ihmismassasta lepuuttelemassa jalkojaan.

"Se pahuksen idiootti saisi antaa meille enemmän aikaa!" Romano murahti tyytymättömänä, silmäillen samalla kaikkea kivaa mitä oli päivän mittaan saanut ostettua. "Ei yksi päivä riitä mihinkään..."

"Oh, hei katsokaa!" Tino hihkaisi äkkiä ja osoitti sormellaan jonnekin sivummalle. "Francis on tuolla!"

"Ai, hän kai sitten sai jo myytyä panttivankimme orjamarkkinoille." Elizabeta sanoi ja vilkuili pikkuserkkunsa osoittamaan suuntaan. "Se kävi äkkiä."

"Eli siis..." Romano aloitti varovaisesti, välittämättä Francisesta. "Se Alfred tyyppi, Wang Yao ja muut on nyt myyty orjiksi?"

"Niin." Elizabeta myönsi ja näytti sitten hiukan surulliselta. "Käy kyllä vähän sääliksi, Wang Yao vaikutti hyvältä mieheltä. Alfred nyt oli vähän kakara, mutta hän olikin vielä niin nuori..."

Romano ei viitsinyt huomauttaa että amerikkalainen oli luultavasti suunnilleen saman ikäinen heidän kanssaan.

"Hetkinen..." Tino aloitti äkkiä, nyt epäuskoisella äänellä. "Mitä ihmettä Francis oikein tekee?"

Romano ja Elizabeta käänsivät katseensa jälleen osoitettuun suuntaan. Francis seisoskeli tyytyväisenä koristeellisen talon edustalla, jutellen epäilyttävällä ilmeellä kahdelle viehättävälle ja vähäpukeiselle naiselle. Ranskalainen sulki kätensä naisten ympärille ja nämä taluttivat miehen kanssaan sisälle. Elizabetan silmäkulma alkoi nykiä ja tämä käänsi katseensa punastuen pois.

"Ja taas se on vauhdissa..." nainen jupisi itsekseen.

"Häh?" Romano kysyi tajuamatta lainkaan.

"Voi herranjumala Romano, pitääkö sinulle vääntää kaikki rautalangasta?" Elizabeta sihahti ja punastui kiusaantuneena. "Millaisessakohan paikassa miehille tarjotaan maksua vastaan kaunista naisseuraa?"

"Oh." Romano äännähti tajutessaan viimein. "Mutta kaksi tyttöä? Francis aikoo tosiaan irrotella."

"Kaksi tyttöä on aika perussaalis hänelle." Tino vastasi tympeällä ilmeellä. "Tiedät millainen hän on. Mutta kyllä Antoniota ja Gilbertiäkin on nähty tuollaisissa paikoissa silloin tällöin."

"Ai jaa." Romano vastasi ja irvisti. "No sellainen limanuljaska se espanjalaispaskiainen ainakin osaa olla, etten yhtään ihmettele!"

"En kyllä tajua..." Tino mumisi, nojaten päätään laiskasti käteensä. "Ne kolme ovat sen verran hyvännäköisiä tapauksia että he voisivat käytännössä katsoen saada kenet vain haluavat. Miksi he tyytyvät tuollaisiin paikkoihin?"

"Nyt sinä ajattelet kuin nainen, Tino." Elizabeta vastasi ja nosti kädet puuskaan syliinsä. "Me vietetään niin paljon aikaa merillä, ettei kannata aloittaa vakavaa suhdetta kenenkään kanssa maalla. On helpompi vain pitää hauskaa jonkun vieraan kanssa kun ei tarvitse miettiä velvoitteita. Tai näin nämä merimiehet tuntuvat ajattelevan ennen kuin asettuvat aloilleen."

"Valistatko sinä minua siitä miten ajatellaan kuin mies?" Tino kysyi närkästyneenä. "Kai minulla nyt on vähän enemmän kokemusta siitä kuin sinulla, Elizabeta."

"Enpä menisi vannomaan." Elizabeta vastasi ja virnisti ilkikurisesti. "Et ole ihan siitä maskuliinisimmasta päästä, rakas pikkuserkkuni."

"Ei pidä paikkaansa!" Tino kivahti ehkä hiukan liian puolustuskannalla takaisin, punastuen syvästi. "Sano nyt jotain, Romano!"

"Hä? Joo, olen samaa mieltä..." Romano vastasi poissaolevana. Hän mietti yhä Tinon ja Elizabetan sanoja. Ei niin että häntä oikeastaan edes kiinnosti, mutta miksi ihmeessä Antonio kävi tuollaisissa paikoissa jos tämä kuitenkin kosiskeli häntä? Romano murahti itsekseen. Ehkä hän oli sittenkin vain vitsi. Pelkkä pila jolle Antonio naureskeli ollessaan yksin Francisen ja Gilbertin kanssa. Romanon sydäntä kylmäsi vähän. Toisaalta miksi se häntä kiinnostaisi? Ei hän ollut kiinnostunut espanjalaispaskiaisesta, joten tämä sai hänen puolestaan tehdä ihan mitä huvittaa ihan kenen kanssa vaan. Pahus soikoon.

"Elizabeta, älä ole ilkeä!" Tino huudahti taustalla, nousten nyt jaloilleen punastuen antaumuksella. "En minä ole tyttömäinen! En ole!"

"En minä niin sanonut..." Elizabeta vastasi suupielet nykien. "Sanoin vain että olet hyvin kosketuksissa feminiiniseen puoleesi."

"Se on sama asia!" Tino murahti, heilutellen melodramaattisesti käsiään ilmassa. "Miten voit sanoa noin?"

"T'no?" aloitti äkkiä uusi, todella matala ääni aivan heidän takaansa. "'Ol'tk' s' s'nä?"

Tino hätkähti rajusti ja kääntyi silmänräpäyksessä ympäri. Myös Romano ja Elizabeta tekivät niin. Heidän taakseen rappusten yläpäähän oli saapunut todella, todella pitkä mies. Tällä oli vaaleat hiukset, jopa hitusen vaaleammat kuin Tinolla mutta malliltaan paljon lyhyemmät. Miehen silmät olivat syvänsiniset ja niiden katse lävistävä.

"B- Berwald?" Tino sopersi ällistyneenä, jähmettyen aloilleen pelosta.

Romano ja Elizabeta vilkaisivat toisiaan ihmeissään. Tino ilmeisestikin tunsi tämän miehen. Romano värähti vähän tahtomattaankin. Miehen ympärillä leijui pelottava aura, aivan kuin tämä olisi voinut tappaa pelkällä katseellaan jonkun.

"M'ssä s'nä ol't oik'in oll't?" Berwald kysyi ilmekään värähtämättä. "M'nä ets'n s'nua j'ka paik'st'..."

Miehellä oli todella vahva aksentti josta Romano ei saanut sanaakaan selvää. Tino tuntui kuitenkin ymmärtävän kaiken, sillä tämän kasvoille levisi hiukan pelokas ilme.

"Eh... minä..." Tino sopersi kiusaantuneena.

Berwald tuijotti Tinoa tiiviisti, välittämättä lainkaan Romanosta tai Elizabetasta jotka eivät edelleenkään ymmärtäneet mistä ihmeestä tässä oikein oli kysymys.

"T'no..." Berwald aloitti taas, tällä kertaa pehmeämmällä ja lempeämmällä äänellä. "_Jag har __saknat dig_…"

"Olen pahoillani!" Tino huudahti äkkiä, puristaen silmänsä tiiviisti kiinni. "En aio lähteä mukaasi!"

Ja silloin Tino tönäisi Berwaldin kumoon ja pinkaisi täydellä vauhdilla juoksuun vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Romano ja Elizabeta huudahtivat yllättyneinä, mutta kiiruhtivat nopeasti ystävänsä perään. He seurasivat tiiviisti Tinoa joka puikkelehti takaisin ihmisten sekaan, piiloon tuolta mysteeriseltä mieheltä. Hetken ajan Romano oli varma että oli kuullut Berwaldin seuraavan heitä, mutta askeleet katosivat pian. Tino ei silti suostunut pysähtymään joten heillä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin seurata panikoivaa ystäväänsä. Kymmenen minuutin ajan he poikkelehtivat päämäärättömästi eteenpäin kunnes Tino lopulta uskalsi pysähtyä.

"Mitä... ihmettä... tuo nyt... oikein... oli...?" Elizabeta kysyi puhisten, yhä hengästyneenä kaiken juoksemisen jäljiltä.

"Anteeksi..." Tino sopersi, vavisten hiukan yhä järkyttyneen näköisenä. "E- en olisi ikinä kuvitellut törmääväni Berwaldiin täällä... Maailma on tosiaan pieni..."

"Miten sinä tunnet noin pahuksen pelottavan tyypin...?" Romano kysyi uteliaana, pidellen puuskuttaen rintakehäänsä. "Tuolla katseella tyyppi voisi varmasti taltuttaa yksinään vähintäänkin armeijan..."

"En kyllä tahtoisi puhua siitä..." Tino mumisi vältellen, näyttäen äkkiä kovin surulliselta. "Pyydän, yrittäkää ymmärtää..."

"Hemmetti soikoon, Tino!" Elizabeta kivahti ja oli läimäisevinään tätä päälaelle. "Me juostiin juuri henkemme edestä pienen jättiläisen kokoista miestä pakoon sinun takiasi! Minusta me ansaitsemme pienen selityksen."

"Mietitään sitä myöhemmin." Romano aloitti äkkiä hitaasti ja hivuttautui kiinni hurjistuneeseen Elizabetaan. "Mietittäisiinkö ensin missä me oikein ollaan, pahus soikoon?"

He eivät olleet enää valoisalla basaarialueella. He olivat ilmeisesti vahingossa siirtyneet jollekin sivukujalle, sillä tämä ympäristö ei enää näyttänyt kotoisalta ja kutsuvalta. Täällä oli pimeää ja kolkkoa, sekä joka puolella liikuskeli hämärän näköistä porukkaa. Romano ei tuntenut oloaan enää lainkaan turvalliseksi.

"Tuota noin..." Elizabeta aloitti, kuulostamatta enää lainkaan itsevarmalta vilkuillessaan ympäristöä. "Mitä kautta me tultiin tänne? Seurataan vain samaa reittiä takaisin..."

"En minä muista!" Tino vinkaisi ja painautui myös samaan kasaan Romanon ja Elizabetan kanssa. "Minä vain juoksin..."

Kolmikko säpsähti kun lähistöltä alkoi kuulua juopuneiden ihmisten rähinää ja tappelua.

"Mennään vain äkkiä jonnekin." Romano murahti pelokkaana, tuuppien ystäviään liikkumaan. "Äkkiä pois täältä..."

He yrittivät kiiruhtaa läheistä kujaa pitkin poispäin, mutta olivat törmätä matkalla johonkin.

"Minne matka söpöliinit?" yli kaksimetrinen, uhkaavannäköinen mies kysyi virnistäen ilkeästi. "Oletteko eksyneet?"

Kukaan kolmikosta ei uskaltanut vastata. Romano vilkaisi vaivihkaa miehen takaista kujaa. Siellä istui pari muuta henkilöä ilmeisesti muissa maailmoissa. Ties millä aineilla he olivat sinne päätyneet...

"Tulkaa istumaan meidän kanssa." mies aloitti ja siirtyi kutsuvasti sivuun. "Meillä on teille jotain mikä veisi tuon pelon teistä pois. Miltä kuulostaisi jatkuva euforian tunne? Se ei vaadi paljoa... vain pari pientä tällaista..."

Mies tarjosi heille jotain hämärän näköistä ainetta. Romano, Elizabeta ja Tino vinkaisivat pelosta. Tuolle tielle jos lähtisi, niin sieltä ei olisi enää paluuta. Romano vapisi kauhuissaan.

"Hei, antaa heittää." mylväisi äkkiä tuttu ääni josta Romano ei olisi ikinä uskonut ilahtuvansa näin. "He eivät halua kamojasi."

Gilbert asteli itsevarmasti kujalle. Mies mulkaisi albiinomiestä halveksivasti ja sylkäisi tämän jalkoihin. Mutta sitten mies kääntyi ja lähti takaisin ystäviensä pariin. Romano huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän olisi voinut vaikka heittäytyi Gilbertin jalkoihin, niin kiitollinen hän nyt miehelle oli.

"Te senkin idiootit!" Gilbert murahti ja alkoi töniä kolmikkoa eteenpäin, pois tältä hämärältä alueelta. "Mitä ihmettä te oikein teette tällaisessa paikassa? Älkää vain sanoko että te olitte oikeasti hankkimassa noita aineita? Se ei ole kuulkaas yhtään _mahtavaa_!"

"No ei oltu!" Elizabeta kivahti takaisin. "Me eksyttiin!"

"Vaatii aikamoista sähläystä eksyä tuollaiselle alueelle." Gilbert murahti vastaukseksi, ohjaten heitä yhä siekailemattoman kovakouraisesti eteenpäin. "Saatte kiittää onneanne että minä, itse _mahtavuus_ tulin ja pelastin teidät."

Tällä kertaa Elizabeta ei vastannut mitään takaisin, mikä oli aika epätavallista. Kaipa nainen oli nyt kerrankin niin kiitollinen Gilbertille, ettei tahtonut tai voinut sanoa mitään vastaan.

Ei kulunut kauankaan kun Gilbert sai ohjattua heidät takaisin valoisalle basaarialueelle. Romano ei muistanut milloin olisi viimeksi ollut näin helpottunut.

"Gilbert, puhun nyt varmaan kaikkien puolesta kun sanon että olen todella kiitollinen kun pelastit meidät tuolta." Elizabeta aloitti mumisten hiljaa ja hiukan nolostuneena, suostumatta kohtaamaan albiinomiehen katsetta. "En tiedä mitä olisi tapahtunut jos et olisi tullut. Kiitos. Jäämme sinulle tästä velkaa."

"Ja pah." Gilbert vastasi virnistäen leveästi ja pöyhkeillen. "Millainen mahtavuuden ilmentymä minä oikein olisin jos en auttaisi hädässä olevia kavereita? Mutta oikeassa olet siinä että jäätte velkaa. Tarvitsenkin jonkun hoitamaan pari ikävää askaretta pois alta."

"...hyvä on." Elizabeta murahti vastahakoisesti. "Mutta et sitten enää ikinä muistuta minua tästä kun hommat on hoidettu."

"En voi luvata mitään." Gilbert vastasi naurahtaen, mutta valpastui sitten äkkiä. "Ai niin. Hei tomaattipoju!"

Romano murahti yhdelle monista Gilbertin keksimistä kutsumanimistään.

"No?"

"Antonio haluaa nähdä sinut, siksi alun perin etsinkin teitä. Hänellä on sinulle jotain asiaa."

"Ja mitähän espanjalaispaskiaisen asia mahtaa koskea?"

"En minä mahtavuudestani huolimatta osaa lukea ajatuksia. Välitän vain viestiä."

"Jaaha."

Romano olisi halunnut vain mennä suoraan takaisin laivalle, mutta hänellä ei kai ollut vaihtoehtoja. Hän huokaisi ja karaisi itsensä.

* * *

><p>Onneksi Gilbertin mainitsemalle paikalle ei ollut vaikea mennä. Se oli nimittäin kaikista suurin ja loisteliain palatsi koko kaupungissa. Romano ei jaksanut enää edes hämmästellä kuinka upean näköinen rakennus oli. Se koostui valkoisesta marmorikivestä ja jokainen kohta, oli se sitten lattia, seinä tai katto, oli koristeltu yksityiskohtaisesti ja taidokkaasti. Lehtikullan käyttöäkään ei oltu säästelty. Palatsin edustalla oli kaunis paratiisipuutarha, täynnä suihkulähteitä ja runsaita kasvipenkkejä. Romano näykki jännittyneenä alahuultaan. Paikan omistaja oli aikamoinen kroisos.<p>

"Tuota..." Romano aloitti astellessaan epävarmasti palatsin porteille, kohdaten siellä tylsistyneen näköisen miehen. "Osaatko auttaa minua? Minut kutsuttiin tänne..."

"Oletko... Antonio... Fernandez Carriedon... alainen?" mies kysyi hitaasti, luoden oliivinvihreiden silmiensä katseen arvioivasti Romanoon.

"Olen." italialainen vastasi nyökäten.

"Seuraa... minua..." mies sanoi ja lähti kulkemaan sisälle palatsiin. Romano totteli ja seurasi mukisematta miehen perässä.

He kulkivat pitkiä käytäviä eteenpäin, pysähtymättä kertaakaan vaikka aikaa tuntui kuluneen jo paljon. Romano ei kyennyt hillitsemään uteliaisuuttaan ja vilkuili puolelta toiselle. Rakennuksen koristeellinen arkkitehtuuri oli liian kaunista jättää huomiotta. Lisäksi Romano yritti tarkastella tarkemmin saattajaansa. Mies oli hitusen pidempi kuin Romano, mutta tällä oli samantapaiset tummat piirteet kuin hänellä. Miehen hiukset olivat aika pitkät ja tummanruskeat. Tällä oli myös hupaisa kaksiosainen törröttävä hius päälaellaan.

Lopulta he saapuivat suuren oviparin äärelle. Romanoa johdattanut mies avasi ovet sen enempää odottelematta ja viittilöi italialaisen astumaan sisään. Ja niin hän tekikin.

Sisällä valtavassa kokoushuoneessa istui kaksi henkilöä lattialla silkkityynyjen päällä, mahonkipuisen pöydän äärellä. Toinen oli Antonio, espanjalaista ei helposti voinut jättää huomaamatta. Mutta tämän seurassa istui toinenkin henkilö. Mies vaikutti istumisestaan huolimatta todella pitkältä ja vahvarakenteiselta. Tällä oli tummat, lyhyenruskeat hiukset ja kauniinvärinen oliivi-iho. Mies oli peittänyt osittain kasvonsa erikoisesti valkoisella naamiolla. Romano tajusi välittömästi että tuo mies omisti tämän upean palatsin.

"Herrani..." Romanoa saattanut mies aloitti tylsistyneellä äänellään, kuulostaen kuitenkin jotenkin tyytymättömältä joutuessaan kutsumaan Antonion seurassa istunutta miestä herrakseen. "Vieras... on saapunut."

Pöydän ääressä istuva mies käänsi katseensa ovelle.

"Hyvää työtä Heracles." tämä sanoi tummalla ja matalalla äänellä. "Saata hänet peremmälle."

Heracles nyökkäsi vähäeleisesti ja viittilöi jälleen Romano seuraamaan itseään. Romano totteli ja istuutui lopulta pöydän äärelle hänelle osoitettuun paikkaan: Antonion vierelle. Espanjalainen hymyili Romanolle joka vain irvisti happamasti takaisin. Vastapäätä pöytää Heracles istui hiukan viistosti herransa taakse.

"_İyi akşamlar._" naamiomies tervehti kohteliaasti. "Minun nimeni on Sadık Adnan. Olen tämän palatsin herra."

"_C- ciao..._" Romano tervehti ujosti.

"Sadık on Turkin menestynein orjakauppias." Antonio selitti. "Olemme olleet bisneskumppanit jo pitkään."

"Tosiaan." Sadık sanoi ja kohotti kätensä osoittaakseen mittavaa omaisuuttaan. "En olisi puoliksikaan näin menestynyt ilman teidän merirosvojen apua. On tosin sääli että Antonio pitää parhaat palat itsellään."

"Mmm..." Romano hymähti kireästi vastaukseksi.

Antonio naurahti hiljaa ja sipaisi rohkaisevasti Romanon kättä, vaistoten ilmeisesti italialaisen jännityksen. Romano murahti tyytymättömänä ja veti kätensä syliinsä pois vanhemman miehen ulottuvilta.

"Täytyy kyllä sanoa että olet ollut onnekas löydettyäsi noin kauniskasvoisen palvelijan." Sadık aloitti ja kääntyi takaisin Antonion puoleen. "Saisit tuosta pienen omaisuuden markkinoilla. Paljonko pyydät siitä?"

Romano tunsi sydämensä jättävän lyönnin väliin. Aikoiko Antonio myydä hänet pois, siitäkö tässä oli kyse?

"Kiitos mielenkiinnostasi, mutta _hän _ei ole myytävänä." Antonio vastasi korostetun kohteliaasti. "Käytäisiinkö siihen asiaan miksi ylipäätään kutsuimme _hänet _tänne."

"Hyvä on." Sadık myönsi ja nyökkäsi hiljaa itsekseen. "Tarvitsisin pienen palveluksen palvelijaltasi. Eräs hyvä ystäväni tekee kuolemaa. Hän tahtoisi viimeisen siunauksen ennen siirtymistään suureen tuntemattomaan. Ongelma on siinä että ystäväni on kristitty, eikä heidän pappejaan löydy maastani kovinkaan monta. Lupasin kuitenkin ystävälleni että hoitaisin asian."

"Romano auttaa enemmän kuin mielellään." Antonio vastasi ja kääntyi sitten merkitsevästi italialaisensa puoleen. "Eikö niin?"

Ei tässä kai sitten ollut vaihtoehtoja. Romano kyllä tiesi miten viimeinen voitelu tehtiin, hän oli luostarissa suorittanut muutaman. Hän nyökkäsi myöntävästi, luoden kuitenkin samalla pahantuulisen katseen Antonioon. Kysyisi nyt ensi kerralla edes ensin häneltä ennen kuin lupailisi asioita hänen puolestaan.

"Olen kiitollinen." Sadık sanoi mielissään. "Palkitsen sinut avokätisesti tästä hyvästä."

"Se oli vähintä mitä voin tehdä." Antonio vastasi myhäillen.

Romano nipisti salassa espanjalaisen kylkeä. Hänhän tässä joutuisi tekemään kaiken työn!

* * *

><p>Romano käveli läpeensä uupuneena takaisin satamaa ja laivaa kohti. Aurinko oli laskenut jo kauan sitten ja tuhannet tähdet syttyivät yksitellen taivaalle, samoin kuin paperilyhdyt ympäri kaupunkia. Näky oli kaunis. Romanolla oli kestänyt yllättävän paljon kauemmin toimituksen kanssa kuin hän oli alun perin olettanut. Mies oli suhtautunut aluksi hiukan epäileväisesti häneen, mutta italialainen onnistui voittamaan tämän luottamuksen puolelleen. Tilanne oli ollut kuitenkin henkisesti hyvin raskas. Miesparka oli tekemässä kuolemaa. Romano huokaisi hiljaa itsekseen. Kukapa olisi uskonut että hän oli pystynyt käyttämään luostarissa oppimiaan taitoja hyväkseen näin merirosvolaivalle muuttamisen jälkeenkin? Antonion paskiainen saisi kyllä hyvittää tämän hänelle. Espanjalainen oli itse lähtenyt laivalle edeltä, väittäen että olisi muka vain Romanon tiellä. Pah...<p>

Onneksi ei ollut enää pitkä matka. Juuri kun Romano oli kääntymässä suoraan satamaan johtavalle tielle, kuuli hän juoksuaskelia takaansa. Ja äkkiä joku veti mustan kangaspussin hänen päänsä yli. Romano huudahti pelästyneenä ja yritti rimpuilla vastaan, mutta liian myöhään. Se joku vangitsi hänen kätensä selän taakse. Romano oli ansassa.

"Apua! APUA!" Romano yritti huutaa, mutta turhaan. Kangaspussi vaimensi hänen äänensä lähes kokonaan.

Kykenemättä tekemään mitään, hänen kaappaajansa alkoi retuuttaa Romanoa väkisin mukaansa. Italialainen yritti rimpuilla, mutta hänen voimansa eivät riittäneet.

_Ei... _Romano ajatteli kauhuissaan, itkien lohduttomasti omalle voimattomuudelleen. _Ei näin voi käydä! Ei taas! Apua! Auttakaa joku, kuka tahansa!_

Mutta kukaan ei tullut. Muut huomaisivat Romanon poissaolon vasta aamulla ja silloin olisi jo liian myöhäistä...

**Deve essere continuata**...

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>

Non vedo l'ora: En malta odottaa

Ciao: Hei/moi

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Ruotsalaisille sanoille:**

Jag har saknat dig: Olen kaivannut sinua

**Käännökset Turkkilaisille sanoille:**

İyi akşamlar: Hyvää iltaa

**Muuta mukavaa:**

Uusi luku, vihdoinkin! Tuntuu että tässä luvussa oli jotenkin tosi paljon asiaa, mutta tuskin se teitä haittaa kun viime päivityksestäkin on jo aikaa :) Paljon uusia hahmoja, jee!

Berwaldillakaan ei ole lasejaan tässä ficissä kuten Alfredilla. Tämän design perustuu myös animeen :)

...

SorelleItaliane: Jees, kiitos taas kehuista :D jep, se oli Ievan polkka ;)

Ylijumala: Oih, kiitos tästä kunniasta :D repesin kunnolla tuolle väärinlukemisellesi xD Kiitos vielä kehuista :)

Tekopupu: Kiitos kehuista! ^_^

Pippuri-chan: Kiitän ja kumarran kehuista! :)

CrystalHitomi: Yay, kiva että tykkäsit! ^_^

Annikyuu: Kyllä mulla on (useimmiten) kivaa tätä kirjoittaessa :D Kyllä aion jatkaa tän ihan loppuun saakka ;) Kiitos kehuista!


	7. luku: Yksi juttu vielä

**Luku 7 – Yksi juttu vielä...**

Romanon kaappaaja pakotti hänet kovakouraisesti kävelemään ripeää vauhtia eteenpäin. Ei kestänyt kauan kun italialainen menetti suuntatajunsa monien käännöksien takia. Ehkä kaappaaja teki sen tietoisesti. Kävelyä tuntui kestävän ja kestävän. Romanon jalkoja särki mutta hän ei uskaltanut vastustaa kaappaajansa. Tämä saattaisi ihan hyvin vahingoittaa häntä. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Romano oli melkein kompastua kun hänet pakotettiin kävelemään jotakin rampin tapaista ylöspäin. Pimeys tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden ja joka askeleen myötä Romano vaipui yhä syvemmälle levottomuuteen. Koko ajan hänen mielensä toisti yhtä ja samaa kysymystä: miten näin saattoi käydä? Hänen olisi pitänyt olla varovaisempi, vaatia Antoniota jäämään ettei hänen olisi tarvinnut kävellä yksin takaisin laivalle keskellä yötä. Romano tunsi sydäntänsä kylmäävän pistävästi. Mitä hänelle nyt tapahtuisi? Mitä hänen salaperäinen kaappaajansa aikoisi tehdä hänelle? Romano vavahti pelokkaana. Pahaenteiset ajatuksen velloivat hänen mielessään. Ehkä hän ei oikeastaan halunnut tietääkään...

Parin minuutin kuluttua Romano heitettiin kovakouraisesti jonnekin huoneen tapaiseen. Romano arveli vahvasti sen olevan tyrmä tai vastaava. Hän ei tosin tiennyt varmasti, hänen kasvonsa oli edelleen peitetty sillä mustalla kangaspussilla. Kädetkin olivat yhä tiukasti sidotut. Hän kiemurteli parempaan asentoon, nojautuen istumaan selkä seinää vasten.

"O- onko siellä j- joku?" Romano uskaltautui viimein kysymään ääni väristen. "P- päästäkää minut p- pois täältä, pahus s- soikoon!"

Ei vastausta. Ei niin että Romano olisi edes tosissaan odottanut sellaista. Hän huokaisi ja käpertyi mukavammin istumaan. Ei kai tässä auttanut muu kuin odottaa. Helpommin sanottu kuin tehty.

_Luulisi että jo yksi kaappaus olisi ollut tarpeeksi... _Romano ajatteli katkerasti itsekseen, hammasta purren. _Pitikin tulla kaapatuksi toiseen kertaan... Antonion paskiainen, sanoit että olin osa perhettä. Nyt olisi hyvä hetki todistaa se. Tule ja pelasta minut..._

Romano ei oikeastaan ollut varma tulisiko kukaan ja ajatus pelotti italialaista syvemmin kuin mikään muu viimeisen vuorokauden aikana tapahtunut. Miksi kukaan vaivautuisi pelastamaan häntä? Antoniolle olisi paljon helpompaa vain kaapata uusi hyvännäköinen tyyppi. Niin... miksi espanjalainen vaivautuisi hänen takiaan? Romano tunsi tukahduttavan ahdistuksen leviävän kehoonsa ja yritti parhaansa mukaan estää silmissään polttelevia kyyneleitä. Kai joku sentään tulisi? Elizabeta tai Tino? Eikö niin? Hehän olivat ystäviä? Niin Romano oli ainakin olettanut...

"_Aiuto..._" Romano kuiskasi ja hautasi kasvonsa polviaan vasten, taistellen kiivaasti tulevia nyyhkäyksiä vastaan.

* * *

><p>Useita tunteja kestäneen piinallisen odotuksen jälkeen Romano kuuli jonkun viimein saapuvan luokseen. Italialainen oli jo avaamassa suunsa kysyäkseen kuka tulija oli, kun kovakourainen käsi tarttui äkkiä hänen kasvojaan peittäneeseen kangaspussiin. Käsi nykäisi pussin pois. Romano puristi vaistomaisesti silmänsä kiinni valon häikäistessä hänen silmiään. Lopulta hän kuitenkin tottui valoon ja sai avattua silmänsä, ainakin osittain. Hän oli ollut oikeassa olettaessaan olleensa tyrmässä. Hänet oli teljetty ahtaaseen ja äärimmäisen likaiseen selliin. Romano värähti inhosta ja kohotti katseensa nähdäkseen edessään seisovan hahmon kaltereiden välistä paremmin.<p>

Romano tunsi värin pakenevan kasvoiltaan. Hänen sellinsä edessä seisoi Arthur Kirkland.

"Oletan että muistat kuka olen." Arthur aloitti julman tyytyväinen ilme kasvoillaan. "Ilmeesi näyttäisi ainakin sanovan niin."

Romano ei vastannut mitään, tuijotti vain kauhusta kangistuneena. Tämä ei voinut luvata hyvää. Ei todellakaan.

"Olet juuri nyt laivallani, purjehdimme Turkin satamasta pari tuntia sitten. Aion olla rehellinen. Kapteenisi viimekertainen temppu aiheutti minulle valtavasti... sanoisimmeko päänvaivaa?" Arthur aloitti, näyttäen hetki hetkeltä vahingoniloisemmalta. "Vaati aika paljon ehtiä ajoissa orjamarkkinoille pelastamaan kaapatut miehistöni jäsenet. Mutta onnistuin... Saavuin vain pari minuuttia sen jälkeen kun se ranskalaisbarbaari oli myynyt Alfredin ja Wang Yaon."

"N- no..." Romano aloitti ääni pelosta väristen, pakottaen kasvoilleen sovittelevan hymyn (epäonnistuen kuitenkin komeasti). "S- sittenhän kaikki l- loppui h- hyvin. Mitään v- vahinkoa ei tapahtunut j- joten voit p- päästää minut menemään, eikö niin?"

Arthur naurahti kylmästi ja jotenkin Romanosta alkoi tuntua että vastaus hänen kysymykseensä olisi, ei.

"_You know what?_" Arthur aloitti yhä suupielet nykien ja tarttui säälimättömän tiukasti Romanon leukaan, saaden italialaisen sihahtamaan kivusta. "Haluan kostoni ja keksin jotain nerokasta. Aion saada Antonion tuntemaan saman. Sen nöyryytyksen kun häneltä viedään jotain hänelle kuuluvaa. Mutta rangaistuksen on oltava tarpeeksi tehokas että se espanjalaispaskiainen muistaa sen jatkossakin. Joten..."

"Joten?" Romano kysyi peloissaan, kykenemättä hädin tuskin liikuttamaan suutaan Arthurin otteen vuoksi.

"Hänen on menetettävä jotain pysyvästi, eihän se muuten tuntuisi missään jos hän voisi tuosta noin vain hankkia sen takaisin." Arthur jatkoi ja loi nyt merkitsevän katseen Romanoon. "Niin... jotain mitä ei voi saada takaisin jos se on kerran menetetty. Olisiko sinulla mitään mielessä?"

Romano ei voinut muuta kuin tuijottaa Arthuria järkyttyneenä. Ei...

"Kuulin että olit pappikokelas." Arthur sanoi ja laski Romanon otteestaan, kääntyen kävelläkseen pois tyrmistä. "Neuvoisin sinua lukemaan viimeiset rukouksesi."

"Ei sinun tarvitse tehdä tätä!" Romano huusi pelokkaana ja kompuroi haparoiden jaloilleen, yrittäen painautua kaltereita vasten tavoittaakseen loittonevan Arthurin. "Antonio ei välitä minusta sen vertaa että tulisi edes pelastamaan minua, pahus soikoon! Ei minun tappamiseni liikuta sitä paskiaista pätkän vertaa!"

"Ehkä..." Arthur myönsi vielä ennen kuin katosi kokonaan näkyvistä. "Mutta sitä minä en voi tietää varmasti ennen kuin olen kokeillut. Ja jos Carriedo ei vaivaudu ilmaantumaan lainkaan, niin no, sille ei voi mitään. Saan sinusta kyllä hyvät rahat orjamarkkinoilla."

Romano pudisteli päätään voimatta uskoa koko tilannetta todeksi. Hän tunsi jalkojensa pettävän altaan ja vajosi istualleen sellinsä lattialle. Tässäkö se olisi? Hän kuolisi jos Antonio saapuisi pelastamaan häntä tai joutuisi orjaksi jos espanjalainen päättäisi hylätä hänet.

"Paskiainen!" Romano karjui äkkiä raivonsekaisen turhautumisen kuohahtaessa hänen sisällään ja potkaisi sellinsä ovea kiukkuisesti jaloillaan. "Vihaan sinua! Vihaan sinua niin paljon!"

"Haloo?"

Romano jähmettyi aloilleen. Oliko hän juuri kuullut äänen? Ja ihan lähettyviltä...

"...haloo?" Romano vastasi ihmeissään, vilkuillen epäluuloisesti ympärilleen.

Silloin tyrmän oikeanpuolisen sellin varjoista kömpi esiin nuorehkolta vaikuttava tyttö. Tällä oli tummat meripihkanväriset silmät ja pitkät, tummanruskeat hiukset jotka oli sidottu punaisilla ruseteilla kahdelle poninhännälle. Tytöllä oli myös kauniisti ruskettunut iho, viattomat kasvot ja tämä oli pukeutunut syvän turkoosiin mekkoon. Romano räpytteli kummissaan silmiään. Miten hän ei ollut huomannut tyttöä aikaisemmin?

"Hei." tyttö tervehti ja kallisti päätään uteliaana. "Missä välissä sinä oikein tulit?"

"Voisin kysyä samaa sinulta." Romano vastasi kummissaan, hivuttautuen aivan sellinsä oikeaan reunaan kiinni sillä se oli lähempänä tuota kummallista tyttöä. "Kuka sinä oikein olet?"

"Nimeni on Chell." tyttö vastasi ja hivuttautui myös lähemmäs niin että he olivat nyt vain metrin päässä toisistaan. "Nukuin mutta Arthurin pauhaaminen herätti."

"Siksi en emme varmaan huomanneet toisiamme." Romano myönsi nyökytellen. "Minun nimeni on muuten Romano."

"Hauska tutustua." Chell vastasi ja sipaisi silmilleen valuneet otsahiukset sivuun. "Anteeksi että utelen, mutta kuulinko oikein? Aikooko... aikooko Arthur tehdä sinulle pahaa?"

"Niin luulen." Romano vastasi hiljaa, vavahtaen pelosta. "Hän tahtoo kostaa eräälle henkilölle ja uskoo minun tappamiseni toimivan parhaiten."

"Voi ei..." Chell henkäisi ja puri alahuultaan pelokkaan näköisenä. "Selvittelisivät erimielisyytensä keskenään eivätkä vetäisi syyttömiä mukaan sotkuun..."

"Niinpä..." Romano myönsi kireästi ja laski katseensa alistuneena maahan. "Miksi muuten sinä olet täällä? Jouduitko kaapatuksi?"

"Niinkin voisi sanoa." Chell vastasi apeasti, vaihtaen nopeasti puheenaihetta. "Sanoiko Arthur muuten että tulit Antonion laivalta?"

"Joo, pitää paikkansa." Romano myönsi nyökytellen, mutta hiukan ihmeissään. "Kuinka niin, tunnetko hänet?"

"Osittain, mutta paremmin erään toisen hänen laivaltaan." Chell aloitti hiljaa. "Arthur puhui jotain jostakin ranskalaispaskiaisesta... O- oliko tämän kyseisen henkilön nimi sattumalta... Francis?"

"_Si._" Romano vastasi, alkaen jo hiukan ärsyyntyä kun Chell ei tuntunut menevän asiaan. "No, tunnetko sitten hänet vai?"

"Eh, se on aika pitkä juttu..." Chell vastasi naurahtaen kiusaantuneena. "En tahdo tylsistyttää sinua."

"Minulla on aikaa." Romano vastasi ja nyökkäsi merkitsevästi ympärilleen. "Täällähän on muutenkin niin paljon tekemistä..."

"No joo... Hyvä on, kerron koko jutun. Francis ja minä olemme tosiaan vanhoja tuttuja." Chell jatkoi selittäen ja kietoi kätensä jalkojensa ympärille. "Vartuimme samassa kylässä kunnes Francis lopulta karkotettiin. Että ihmiset osaavatkin olla inhottavia, voivottelivat sitä kuinka jäin yksin muttei yksikään suostunut ottamaan minua suojiinsa. Päätin siis seurata Francista koska tämä oli aina ollut kuin isoveli minulle. Jäin orvoksi nuorella iällä ja Francis oli pitänyt minusta huolta siitä lähtien. Hän oli aina niin kiltti. Seurasin Francista jopa merirosvolaivalle kun tämä ryhtyi piraatiksi Antonion ja Gilbertin kanssa. Oli se oikeastaan ihan kivaa niin kauan kuin sitä kesti. Mutta sitten Arthur kaappasi minut eikä Francis ole onnistunut kaappaamaan minua takaisin sen jälkeen. En ole edes onnistunut pakenemaan... anteeksi. Taidan lörpötellä."

"Ei, se oli ihan mielenkiintoista." Romano vastasi kohteliaasti vaikka kyllä hän kieltämättä oli hiukan hämmästynyt siitä kuinka paljon Chell jaksoi puhua. Hän kohensi jälleen asentoaan kun tyttö näytti siltä että aikoisi jatkaa kertomustaan.

"Arthur on ollut kyllä ihan kiltti minulle... tiesitkö että hän ja Francis ovat myös vanhoja tuttuja?" Chell jatkoi papatustaan. "Hengailimme jonkun aikaa yhdessä ennen kuin Francis päätti ryhtyä piraatiksi. Luulen että se tapahtui samoihin aikoihin kuin Arthur perusti oman miehistönsä. Silloin heidän tiensä erosivat. Hän kysyi minua mukaansa, Arthur siis. En voinut mitenkään tehdä sellaista päätöstä, pidin molemmista. Kaduttaa tosin hiukan, koska Francis ja Arthur joutuivat sen takia keskenään tappeluun. Francis voitti lopulta ja vei minut mukanaan."

"Aikamoista draamaa." Romano vastasi ällistyneenä. "Minulla ei ollut aavistustakaan että niillä kahdella on yhteistä historiaa."

"Älä muuta sano." Chell myönsi. "Nykyään he kyllä käyttäytyvätkin kuin eivät olisi koskaan tunteneet. Hiukan surullista jos minulta kysytään."

"Niin..." Romano vastasi hiukan poissaolevasti.

He hiljenivät hetkeksi.

"Joten..." Romano aloitti lopulta. "Luuletko että hän todella tekee sen? Luuletko että Arthur tappaa minut vain loukatakseen Antoniota?"

Chell ei vastannut mitään, mikä ei todellakaan helpottanut Romanon oloa.

"Sinun kannattaa varautua pahimpaan." Chell sanoi ja vetäytyi nojautumaan omaa sellinseinäänsä vasten. "Toivon todella ettei Arthur tekisi niin julmasti, mutta..."

"Hemmetti..." Romano mumisi itsekseen, painaen alistuneena otsansa kylmää kalteria vasten.

Täällä on tosi yksinäistä." Chell aloitti hiljaa. "Olen ollut täällä niin kauan yksin... Hetken ajan jo uskoin että jäisit tänne kanssani... sen tuntui kivalta ajatukselta."

"Jos se yhtään lohduttaa niin et ole ainoa." Romano vastasi ja pakottautui hymyilemään vähäsen. "Josta ajatus olisi siis ollut kiva."

He hymyilivät surullisesti toisilleen. Romano ei ollut varma kumpaa olisi kuulunut sääliä sillä hetkellä enemmän, häntä vai Chelliä. Ehkä heitä molempia yhtä paljon.

* * *

><p>"Nouse ylös!" tuttu ääni huudahti sen omistajan marssiessa näyttävästi sisälle tyrmiin. "Näytöksen aika on koittanut!"<p>

Romano ja Chell säpsähtivät hereille (he olivat nukahtaneet juteltuaan monta tuntia putkeen). Romano tunnisti nasevan äänen omistajan. Se oli Alfred.

"Eikö olekin ironista?" Alfred aloitti myhäillen, avatessaan samalla ruosteisella avaimella Romanon sellin ovea. "Osat ovat vaihtuneet sitten viime näkemän."

"Ha ha ha." Romano vastasi tympääntyneellä ilmeellä, venytellen kipeää niskaansa epämukavan nukkumisasennon jäljiltä. "Sinulta sitä huumorintajua löytyy."

"_I know, right?_" Alfred vastasi innostuneena siitä että hänen vankinsakin tuntui tajuavan tilanteen ironisuuden.

Romano löi turhautuneena kätensä otsaansa vasten. Alfred ei näyttänyt ymmärtävän italialaisen piilovinoilua.

Amerikkalainen sai lopulta avattua Romanon sellin ja astui sisälle tarttuakseen italialaiseen. Romano yritti väistellä Alfredia mutta se oli turhaa kun selli oli niin pieni, varsinkin kun hänen kätensä olivat yhä sidotut. Alfred sai Romanon käsistä tiukan otteen ja talutti italialaisen mukaansa.

"Alfred..." Chell aloitti anellen ja ryömi sellinsä kaltereiden eteen, tarttuen niihin epätoivoisesti kun Alfred alkoi retuuttaa Romanoa mukanaan kannelle päin. "Kiltti, älä tee tätä. Älä vie Romanoa..."

"Olen pahoillani, mutta minulla ei ole vaihtoehtoa." Alfred vastasi vältellen katsomista suoraan Chelliin päin. "Ja sitä paitsi he saavat ansionsa mukaan. Antonio aloitti tämän viemällä ensin minut ja muut. On ihan reilua että kostamme takaisin."

"Siitäkö tässä on kyse? Kostosta?" Chell huusi. "Luulin sinun olevan sellaisen yläpuolella, kun aina kehuskelet olevasi sankari ja kaikkea! Mutta jos todella tunnet noin, jos todella haluat satuttaa muita pelkän koston takia, et ole muuta kuin huijari!"

Alfred kääntyi vilkaisemaan Chelliä olkansa yli, näyttäen hetken aikaa menneensä aivan sanattomaksi tytön huudosta. Hetken Romano jopa tunsi amerikkalaisen otteen höllentyvän hiukan. Mutta sitten nuorempi mies pudisteli päätään ja nappasi Romanosta taas tiukasti kiinni.

"Minä... ei, olette väärässä." Alfred murahti, enemmän itselleen kuin Romanolle tai Chellille.

Ja niin Alfred talutti Romanon mukanaan kannelle johtaviin portaisiin. Romano olisi voinut vaikka vannoa kuulleensa Chellin alkavan nyyhkyttää jäädessään yksin tyrmiin ja italialainen puri alahuultaan murtuneena. Pelko alkoi kasvaa hänen sisällään jokaisen askeleen myötä. Hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt miten toivoi asioiden tapahtuvan. Tahtoiko hän Antonion tulevan vai ei? Kumpikaan vaihtoehto ei tuntunut houkuttelevalta niiden seurauksia miettiessä.

Kaksikko saapui lopulta kannelle. Taivas ei ollut tapansa mukaan kirkkaan sininen, vaan tummien ukkospilvien peitossa. Se oli omalla kieroutuneella tavallaan tilanteeseen sopivaa. Romanolle ei kuitenkaan jäänyt aikaa tutkailla pahaenteistä näkyä kun Alfred jo talutti hänet peremmälle kannelle. Arthur oli siellä. Romano nielaisi tyhjää.

"Hah. Katsokaa." Arthur aloitti ja osoitti kädellään Turkin satamiin päin, suuntaan josta he olivat itse jo kauan sitten tulleet. "Siellä he ovat, kiirehtivät kuin viimeistä päivää. Loistavaa, tästä tulee vielä herkullista..."

Romano käänsi katseensa osoitettuun suuntaan. Hän henkäisi, tuntien heikon toivonkipinän syttyvän rinnassaan kaikesta sattuneesta huolimatta. Antonion laiva oli siellä, ei edes kovin kaukana heistä. Antonio oli tulossa...

"Kapteeni..." Wang Yao aloitti vakavalla äänellä ja ilmeellä, ilmestyen kuin tyhjästä Arthurin takaa (Romano hätkähti yllättyneenä). "Oletko nyt ihan varma tästä? Olet vienyt toiselta henkilöltä jotain hyvin tärkeää. Asiat saattavat muuttua verisiksi."

"Sitä toivonkin!" Arthur murahti ja mulkaisi Antonion laivan suuntaan. "Se espanjalaispaskiainen saa tuntea oikein olan takaa miltä tuntuu kun jotain tärkeää viedään."

"En usko että saavutat tällä muuta kuin uuden julman kostonkierroksen." Wang Yao tokaisi ankarasti, suostumatta antamaan periksi. "Ole viisaampi ja lopeta tämä vielä kun voit."

"En ole muistaakseni kysynyt sinulta neuvoa." Arthur vastasi kylmästi ja loi varoittavan katseen Wang Yaoon. "Mene valmistelemaan asiat loppuun. Sen on käsky."

Wang Yao epäröi hetken, näyttäen siltä kuin olisi yhä halunnut sanoa jotain vastaan kapteenilleen. Kiinalainen kuitenkin lopulta puri tuhahtaen hammasta ja kääntyi tekemään jotain. Romano ei nähnyt mitä kun Alfred pakotti hänet eteenpäin, aivan Arthurin rinnalle. Englantilainen kiersi kätensä Romanon hartioiden ympärille, nojautuen toverillisesti häneen. Romanosta se kuitenkin tuntui todella pahaenteiseltä.

"Säälittää kyllä vähän puolestasi." Arthur tokaisi vähäeleisesti, seuraten tiiviisti katseellaan Antonion laivan saapumista. "Sinusta olisi kyllä voinut tulla ihan kelpo merirosvo. Harmi etten löytänyt sinua ensin itse."

Romano tuhahti henkisesti (hän ei uskaltanut tehdä sitä ääneen). Arthurin pahoittelu ei kauheasti helpottanut hänen oloaan.

He jäivät odottamaan että Antonion laiva saavuttaisi heitä. Romano ei osannut ajatella oikein mitään. Antonion saapuminen tarkoittaisi että Arthur aikoisi toteuttaa julman aikomuksensa johon kuului Romanon vahingoittaminen, mutta ehkä kuitenkin... ehkä Antoniolla olisi jokin nerokas suunnitelma jolla tämä pelastaisi Romanon. Niin italialainen ainakin kiihkeästi toivoi.

Puolisen tuntia myöhemmin Antonion laiva oli viimeinkin tarpeeksi lähellä ja Arthur naurahti, nyökäten muille miehistönsä jäsenille. Oli suunnitelman toteuttamisen aika. Arthur nojautui laiskasti laivansa reunakaidetta vasten ja vilkutti viereiselle laivalle. Romano tuijotti myös suu tiukkana viivana. Hän saattoi juuri ja juuri erottaa ystäviensä hahmot. Ne vaikuttivat levottomilta, mikä ei ollut kylläkään mikään ihme tilanteen huomioiden.

"Kas vain, sehän on Carriedo." Arthur aloitti melkein huutaen että tämän ääni kantaisi vastakkaiselle laivalle. "Mikä sattuma. Kuinka voit?"

Romano löysi Antonion hahmon, espanjalainen nousi jälleen seisomaan laivansa kaiteelle, pitäen samalla tukea mastosta riippuvista köysistä.

"Leikki sikseen, Kirkland." Antonion ääni vastasi ja leiskui vihaista tulta ympärilleen jopa niinkin pitkän matkan takaa. "Sinulla on jotain joka kuuluu minulle."

"Näinkö on?" Arthur vastasi muka ihmetellen ja tarttui sitten kovakouraisesti Romanoon, vetäen italialaisen paremmin näytille. "Tarkoitatko mahdollisesti tätä?"

"Varoitan sinua -" Antonio aloitti niin vaarallisella äänensävyllä että jopa Romano vavahti sille pelokkaana. "Jos vahingoitat edes yhtä hiuskarvaa Romanon päästä, niin vannon että tulet katumaan sitä enemmän kuin osaat ikinä uneksiakaan. Tämän ei tarvitse päättyä niin. Anna Romano takaisin niin lupaan että annan asian olla tällä kertaa."

"Kuinka jalomielinen oletkaan." Arthur vastasi sihahtaen. "Mutta sinun olisi kannattanut miettiä sitä ennen kuin veit jotain minulta. Silmä silmästä, Carriedo."

Ja silloin Arthur alkoi harppoa rivakoin askelin vasemmalle päin, vetäen Romanon sanaakaan sanomatta mukanaan. Romano kompuroi englantilaisen askelien tahdissa, mutta onnistui säilyttämään tasapainonsa juuri ja juuri.

"Wang Yao." Arthur kysyi saavuttuaan tahtomaansa määränpäähän. "Onko lankku valmiina?"

"... kyllä." Wang Yao vastasi vastentahtoisesti.

_Lankku? _Romano ajatteli ja tunsi kauhistuttavan tunteen leviävän kehonsa läpi kuin myrkky. _Ei kai vain...?_

Siinä se oli. Pitkä lankku odotti kaiteettomalla kohdalla laivan reunalla. Siitä oli suora näkyvyys Antonion laivalle päin ja Romano ymmärsi mistä oli kyse. Arthur pakottaisi hänet kävelemään lankulta Antonion silmien alla. Ja espanjalainen joutuisi seuraamaan kuinka hän hukkuisi. Romano nielaisi kireästi. Hän oli heikko uimari, mutta kyllä hän pinnalla pysyi. Mutta nyt hänen kätensä olivat yhä sidottuna hänen selkänsä taakse. Meressä oli myös voimakkaita virtauksia joihin hän ei ollut tottunut. Tämä ei tosiaankaan näyttänyt hyvältä...

"Mitä oikein teet?" Antonio kysyi, harppoen omalla laivallaan vastapäätä samaan kohtaan missä Arthur ja Romano nyt olivat.

"Opetan sinulle jotain." Arthur vastasi ja tyrkkäsi Romanon lankun alkupäähän. "Ehkä tämän jälkeen viimeinkin opit ettei minulle kannata temppuilla."

Romano saattoi nähdä kauhun ilmestyvän Antonion kasvoille. Hän myös puolivahingossa löysi Elizabetan ja Tinon hapuilevalla katseellaan. Elizabeta seisoi Gilbertin kanssa taisteluasemissa kannella lähellä Antoniota, kun taas Tino keikkui tapansa mukaan mastossa tarkkailemassa tilannetta. Molemmilla oli tummat rinkulat silmiensä alla. He eivät olleet kai saaneet kunnolla unta viime yönä. Olivatko he olleet sittenkin huolissaan Romanosta?

"Sinä..." Antonio aloitti hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen nyt raivosta täristen. "Uskomatonta kuinka alas voitkaan vajota, Kirkland. Olen pettynyt sinuun."

"Voisin sanoa samaa sinusta." Arthur vastasi Antonille ja veti sitten miekkansa esiin, tökkien sillä Romanon selkää joka inahti pelokkaana. "No niin sinä siinä, alapa kävellä."

"Älä töki, pahus soikoon!" Romano kivahti takaisin, ottaen samalla vastentahtoisesti yhden askeleen eteenpäin, lähemmäs lankun reunaa.

"Romano!" Antonio huusi ja liikahti lähemmäs oman laivansa reunaa.

Arthur naurahti ja napsautti sormiaan. Silloin aivan Antonion eteen purskahti raivoisa luotisade. Espanjalainen jähmettyi aloilleen yllättyneenä. Romano vilkaisi olkansa yli mitä oli tapahtunut. Alfred seisoi nyt aivan Arturin vierellä, molemmat aseensa käsissään. Amerikkalaisen ilme ja olemus olivat kuitenkin huomattavasti tavallista vaisumpia. Romano mietti olisivatko Chellin sanat vaikuttaneet Alfrediin enemmän kuin tämä aluksi antoi ymmärtää.

"En suosittele että liikut yhtään lähemmäs." Arthur sanoi ja nyökkäsi sitten Alfredin suuntaan. "Ellet satu haluamaan parikymmentä uutta reikää kalloosi."

Antonio tuhahti turhautuneena, mulkaisten Arthuria niin rumasti kuin vain ikinä kykeni.

"Et ikinä selviä tästä, senkin paskiainen!" Romano huusi raivoisasti. "Muut kostavat vielä puolestani, pahus soikoon! Saat lopulta ansiosi mukaan!"

Arthur naurahti ylimielisesti ja tökki Romanoa taas selkään. Italialainen kuuli paitansa repeävän vähän selästä ja sihahti. Hän otti taas askeleen eteenpäin... toisen... ja kolmannen. Lopulta hän seisoi aivan lankun reunalla. Yksikin askel, kuinka pieni tahansa, pudottaisi hänet mereen.

Romano kohotti katseensa ja jostakin syystä lukitsi sen Antonion katseeseen. Espanjalaisen smaragdisilmät polttivat tapansa mukaan katseellaan, mutta jotenkin Romanosta tuntui kuin hän olisi saanut niistä hiukan rohkeutta. Antonio näytti nyt niin huolestuneelta että Romanoa hiukan säälitti. Ehkä hän oli ollut liian ankara miestä kohtaan, tämä näytti niin vilpittömästi tahtovan pelastaa hänet.

_No, nyt on jo liian myöhäistä... _Romano ajatteli hiljaa itsekseen. _Toivottavasti joku joskus löytää Felicianon ja kertoo tälle miten minun kävi..._

"Hyvästi." Arthur tokaisi ja potkaisi lankkua niin että se alkoi keikkua hillittömästi.

Romano huudahti tuntiessaan lankun tutisevan jalkojensa alla. Kaikki tapahtui nopeasti. Romano ei kyennyt tekemään mitään vaan kaatui naama edellä suoraan veteen.

"ROMANO!" Antonio huusi riipaisevasti.

Muuta italialainen ei ehtinyt kuulla kun hän jo tunsi säälimättömän meren nielaisevan hänet pinnan alle. Vesi ei ollut kylmää, mutta se ei kauheasti lohduttanut. Romano ei ollut ehtinyt haukata henkeä ennen joutumistaan pinnan alle, päinvastoin. Hän oli haukannut isot annokset vettä keuhkoihinsa huutaessaan pudottuaan. Romanon keuhkot kiljuivat ilmaa, mutta hän ei silti voinut muuta kuin pidättää henkeään ja se oli äärimmäisen tuskallista. Vaikka Romano taisteli parhaansa mukaan, ei hän saanut itseään kohoamaan takaisin pintaa kohti. Ei ilman käsiensä apua. Silloin terävä kipu vihlaisi Romanon oikeaa jalkaa. Suonenveto. Hän taisteli kipua vastaan ja yritti olla huutamatta. Se oli vaikeaa. Yläpuolellaan hän näki himmeää valoa, se tuli pinnalta. Valo oli niin lähellä, mutta silti niin kaukana.

_Tässä se nyt on... _Romano ajatteli tuntiessaan tajuntansa pikkuhiljaa sammuvan. Hänen raajansa lakkasivat tottelemasta samalla kun ajatukset puuroutuivat käsittämättömäksi sekamelskaksi. Hän alkoi vajota nopeasti synkkää merenpohjaa kohti...

Silloin jokin rikkoi vedenpinnan. Hahmo sukelsi Romanon suuntaan. Romano kohotti laiskasti katseensa tulijaa kohti. Suojelusenkeli...?

Se oli Antonio.

Espanjalainen ui kiivaalla vauhdilla Romanoa kohti. Romano sulki silmänsä uupuneena. Antonio kai pelastaisi hänet. Ainakin espanjalainen kurkotti kättään epätoivoisesti hänen suuntaansa. Romano ei jaksanut ajatella sitä. Häntä alkoi nukuttaa pakottavasti. Pieni ääni italialaisen takaraivossa kiljui häntä taistelemaan, yrittämään pysyä hereillä. Romano ei kuitenkaan enää pystynyt, vaan vajosi syvään tajuttomuuteen viimeisten ilmojen paetessa hänen suunsa kautta. Hän ei jaksanut edes piitata siitä, ettei välttämättä enää heräisi...

* * *

><p>"Katsokaa, hän liikahti!"<p>

_Kamala melu..._

"Sinnittele, Romano!"

_Minkä ihmeen takia?_

"Älä luovuta! Pystyt kyllä siihen!"

_Antakaa minun nukkua, pahus soikoon..._

"Uskallakin tehdä tämä meille! Taistele!"

_Mutta..._

"Romano..." aloitti lempeä ääni ja mainittu italialainen tunsi heikosti jonkun sivelevän kasvojaan. "Me odotamme sinua. Palaa luoksemme."

Silloin Romano yskäisi äkkiä rajusti ja tunsi veden pärskyvän suustaan. Hän köhi ja köhi loputtomasti mutta tunsi keuhkojensa puhdistuvan samalla vedestä. Hänen päähänsä sattui vietävästi, tämä hirveä tykyttävä kipu oli sietämätön! Mutta...

Romano avasi hitaasti ja haparoiden silmänsä. Hän näki vielä hiukan sumeasti, mutta tunnisti joukon tuttuja hahmoja ympärillään. Elizabeta... Tino... Francis ja Gilbert... ja Antonio.

"Luojan kiitos!" Tino huokaisi syvään ja pyyhkäisi ohimennen silmäkulmansa. "Sinä heräsit."

Romano räpytteli silmiään terästääkseen näkönsä. Hän tajusi olevansa Antonion laivalla, miehistön nukkumatilassa lattialle levitetyllä patjalla. Romano yritti kohottautua istualleen, mutta Elizabeta esti häntä hellästi kädellään.

"Älä nouse vielä." nainen komensi määrätietoinen ilme kasvoillaan. "Olet ollut tajuttomana jonkun aikaa. Olisi typerää nousta saman tien ylös."

"Éliás on kerrankin oikeassa." Gilbert totesi ja sai kiukkuisen mulkaisun Elizabetalta. "Älä rasita itseäsi."

"Mitä... mitä oikein tapahtui?" Romano kysyi yhä suolavedestä käheällä äänellä. "Olin... vedessä. Hukkumassa. Ja sitten kaikki pimeni..."

"Antonio pelasti sinut." Francis vastasi leveästi hymyillen, luoden samalla merkitsevän katseen mainittuun espanjalaiseen. "Ilman häntä olisit mennyttä."

"Oh..." Romano äännähti. Niin, hän oli juuri ennen pyörtymistään ollut näkevinään Antonion vedessä. Espanjalainen oli siis pelastanut hänet.

Silloin Romano tajusi jotain. Antonion rintakehä oli kauttaaltaan siteiden peitossa. Oliko... oliko tämä satuttanut itsensä?

"Mitä sinulle on oikein tapahtunut?" Romano kysyi kuivalla äänellä, saamatta katsettaan irti espanjalaisen ruhjeisesta rintakehästä.

"Heh, se vasta juttu onkin..." Antonio aloitti naurahtaen, hieraisten kiusaantuneena niskaansa ja loi sitten ystäviinsä katseen.

Francis ja Gilbert näyttivät ymmärtävän mistä oli kyse ja nousivat paikoiltaan.

"No niin!" Gilbert hihkaisi lyöden kätensä yhteen ja alkoi sitten hätyyttää Elizabetaa ja Tinoa paikalta. "Täällä ei ole enää meille mitään nähtävää. Liikettä niveliin! Äläkä mulkoile minua noin Éliás, mahtavuuttani kuuluu ihailla."

"Pah." Elizabeta vastasi ja pyöräytti näyttävästi silmiään ennen kuin kääntyi vielä Romanon puoleen. "Nähdään myöhemmin, Romano, ja ole kunnolla. Sinä myös Kapu."

Romano nyökkäsi ja seurasi katseellaan kuinka kaikki poistuivat hytistä yksi kerrallaan. Lopulta paikalla olivat vain hän ja Antonio.

"Hienoa nähdä että olet kunnossa." Antonio aloitti kun oli varma siitä että he todella olivat kahdestaan. "Et usko kuinka huolissani olin sinusta."

"Ammuttiinko sinua?" Romano kysyi piittaamatta kapteeninsa puheista. "Hyppäsit veteen hakemaan minua vaikka Alfred uhkasi ampua..."

"Kyllä minuun pari luotia saattoi osua, mutta ne on jo poistettu." Antonio myönsi liian hyväntuulisesti ja istuutui samalla Romanon patjan reunalle. "Mutta mitä muutakaan olisin voinut tehdä? En voinut vain antaa sinun hukkua."

"Et olisi jättänyt minua yksin silloin Turkissa." Romano murahti ja pakottautui Antonion huolestuneesta katseesta huolimatta istualleen. "Jouduin kävelemään ihan yksin kaupungin läpi takaisin satamaan, pahus soikoon! Olisi ollut ihme jos olisin päässyt takaisin joutumatta kaapatuksi tai mitään."

"Tiedän..." Antonio vastasi ja laski päänsä murheellisesti alas, näyttäen olevansa niin pahoillaan kuin vain ihmiselle oli mahdollista. "En olisi saanut jättää sinua yksin. Tämä kaikki on syytäni ja olen pahoillani. Ansaitsin jokaisen luodinosuman."

Romano tuijotti hiljaa katuvaa espanjalaista.

"...kiitos kun tulit hakemaan." Romano mutisi hädin tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä, tuijottaen itsepäisesti vastapäiseen seinään, mahdollisimman kauas Antoniosta.

"Tietenkin." Antonio vastasi nyt hymyillen. "Olet osa perhettä. Eikä perhettä koskaan jätetä, eikö niin?"

Romano punastui ja nosti kätensä muka kiukkuisena puuskaan.

"Miten pääsimme takaisin laivallesi?" hän kysyi suostumatta edelleenkään katsomaan Antonioon päin. "Arthur näytti olevan niin määrätietoinen siitä että saisit ansiosi mukaan..."

"Et kyllä ikinä usko tätä." Antonio vastasi ja nosti etusormensa pohdiskelevasti huulilleen. "Kun olin noussut takaisin pintaan sinä käsivarsillani, Arthur komensi Alfredia ampumaan meidät. Luulin oikeasti silloin että olisimme mennyttä vaikka Alfred näyttikin epäröivän. Mutta Wang Yao, se kiinalainen mies, säntäsi kaksikon taakse ja iski näitä käsillään jonnekin niskan alueelle. Sitten molemmat ikään kuin halvaantuivat ja kaatuivat maahan kuin räsynuket. Wang Yao huusi meille että paetkaa, hän pidättelee muuta miehistöä sillä aikaa. Niin Francis ja Gilbert nostivat sinut ja minut takaisin kannelle ja purjehdimme pakoon."

"Wang Yao..." Romano toisti hiljaa itsekseen. Kiinalainen oli tosiaan jalo mies. Tätä odottaisi varmasti vakavat seuraamukset heidän auttamisesta, mutta oli silti tehnyt sen minkä oli nähnyt oikeaksi.

"Ennen lähtöämme hoidimme kuitenkin vielä yhden asian." Antonio jatkoi ja hymyili. "Wang Yao halusi varmistaa että eräs ystäväsi pääsi mukaamme. Francis oli erityisen kiitollinen hänen näkemisestään."

"Chell?" Romano kysyi henkäisten ja kääntyi vaistomaisesti takaisin Antonion puoleen. "Onko Chell täällä?"

"On." Antonio vastasi nyökäten. "Olen onnellinen että saimme pelastettua hänetkin sieltä."

_Mikä onni... _Romano ajatteli kiitollisena. _Wang Yao... jäämme sinulle paljosta velkaa..._

"Siinä siis kaikki." Antonio sanoi ja nousi takaisin seisomaan. "Jännää tämä merirosvoelämä, eikö vain?"

"Vähän liiankin, pahus soikoon." Romano vastasi uupuneena, sipaisten heikosti silmilleen valuneet hiukset sivuun. "Olen saanut tarpeekseni seikkailuista vähään aikaan."

"Sen uskon." Antonio myönsi ja hymähti itsekseen. "No, menen ilmoittamaan muille seuraavan määränpäämme. Jokin rauhallisempi seutu kelpaisi kieltämättä."

Romano nyökkäsi ja seurasi katseellaan kuinka Antonio käveli kannelle johtavan oven luo. Äkkiä espanjalainen pysähtyikin ja naurahti itsekseen, ennen kuin kääntyi takaisin Romanon puoleen.

"Ai niin..." Antonio aloitti silmät tuikkien. "Yksi juttu vielä..."

"No?" Romano kysyi väsyneesti, nojaten päätään laiskasti käteensä.

Antonio asteli takaisin Romanon luo ja istuutui hänen vierelleen patjalle. Espanjalainen loi pitkän ja intensiivisen katseen Romanoon, joka punastui, muttei uteliaisuuttaan kääntänyt omaa katsettaan pois. Antonio nosti vasemman kätensä kepeästi italialaisen vasemmalle poskelle ja nojautui pehmeästi hymyillen eteenpäin.

Antonio suuteli lempeästi Romanon huulia omillaan.

Romano tunsi kasvojensa lehahtavan tulipunaisiksi. Hänen sydämensä alkoi takoa tuhatta ja sataa, mutta hän ei vetäytynyt suudelmasta. Ilmeisesti tästä rohkaistuneena Antonio jatkoi Romanon suutelemista ja hivuttautui vielä hiukan lähemmäs, sivellen italialaisen kasvoja ja hiuksia heidän kehojensa painautuessa toisiinsa. Antonio oli niin hellä, aivan kuin Romano olisi ollut hienointa lasia. Romano tunsi kuinka Antonion huulet hyväilivät hänen omiaan yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Italialainen tunsi olonsa sanoinkuvaamattoman nolostuneeksi, mutta silti samaan aikaan jotenkin tyyneksi.

Lopulta Antonio lopetti suudelman ja vetäytyi taemmas hämmentyneestä alaisestaan. Espanjalainen hymyili seesteisesti ja siveli vielä viimeisen kerran Romanon kasvoja kädellään ennen kuin veti sen takaisin itselleen. Romano vain tuijotti Antoniota silmät lautasen kokoisina, suu puoliksi raollaan.

"Olen vain niin onnellinen että olet kunnossa." Antonio sanoi matalalla äänellä ja näpäytti sormellaan leikkisästi Romanon nenänpäätä. "Pikku tomaattini."

Sitten Antonio nousi taas jaloilleen ja lähti. Romano istui hiljaa yksin paikoillaan, tuijottaen yhä hölmistyneenä siihen kohtaan missä Antonio oli hetki sitten istunut. Italialainen ei ollut varmaan koskaan ennen elämässään ollut yhtä punastunut. Hän nosti kätensä huulilleen joilla hän yhä maistoi Antonion. Hänen aivonsa eivät vielä kunnolla tajunneet mitä oli tapahtunut.

"P- paskiainen..." Romano sopersi lopulta hämmentyneenä ja kaappasi läheisen tyynyn käteensä, heittäen sen ovea päin mistä Antonio oli hetki sitten kulkenut, yhä läpeensä punastuneena. "Ä- äläkä kutsu minua tomaatiksi!"

Romano pystyi hädin tuskin nukkumaan seuraavana yönä miettiessään asiaa. Hän ei suostunut vastaamaan Elizabetan uteliaisiin kysymyksiin, ei vaikka tämä kuinka intti. Romano ei ollut täysin varma mikä häntä häiritsi koko jutussa eniten. Se ettei Antonio ollut näyttänyt lainkaan epäröivän suudellessaan häntä...

Vai se että Romano joutui pitkän pohdiskelun jälkeen myöntämään itselleen, ettei suudelma ollut oikeastaan ällöttänyt häntä.

**Deve essere continuata**...

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>

Aiuto: Apua

Si: Kyllä

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Englantilaisille sanoille:**

You know what: Arvaapa mitä

I know, right: Niinpä (tässä yhteydessä)

**Muuta mukavaa:**

Uutta lukua taas, vihdoinkin! :) Meni aika tiukille tämä päivitys, lähden huomenna mökille ja siellä ei tietenkään ole nettiä. Mutta mutta, kuten jo sanoin, tsemppasin ihan vaan teidän takianne :) En millään jaksa tapani mukaan oikolukea kaikkea nyt niin huolellisesti, mutta korjaan sitä mukaan jos jotain virheitä löytyy.

Vähän juttua tästä luvusta... Arthur saattaa vaikuttaa aika ilkeältä mutta haluan painottaa että hän ei ole oikeastaan pahis. Englantilaisemme on vain tosi poissa tolaltaan siitä että Antonio vei Alfredin ja meinasi myydä tämän orjaksi ;) Eli jos mietitään, niin se mitä Antonio teki oli myös tosi syvältä ja aloitti koko tämän kostojutun. Jos tää ficci olisi kirjoitettu Arthurin ja tämän miehistön näkökulmasta niin Antonio tuntuisi tarinan pahikselta (ja ehkä vielä ärsyttävämmältä kuin Arthur). Kirjoittajana on kiva pohdiskella tälläisiä "mitä jos"-tilanteita :)

Jos jollekin jäi epäselväksi, niin Chell = Seychellit. Valitsin Chell-nimen koska se sisältyy saarivaltion nimeen ja muistuttaa englannin shell-sanaa (=kotilo/simpukka). Se sopi mielestäni hahmolle hyvin ^_^

...

UtaChan: No hei, mäkin kirjoitan näitä yleensä keskellä yötä ja silti teksti on ihmeen järkevää :D Buahahahaa, puolet kirjoittamisen hauskuudesta tulee siitä kun voi olla julmuri ja pitää lukijoita jännityksessä! Noei, kiitos kommenteista ja toivottavasti jatkat kirjoituksieni lukemista jatkossakin ^_^

Annikyuu: Romanon kiusaaminen on liian hauskaa. Toivottavasti Espanja ei nyt suutu mulle... toisaalta korvasin sen sille tuolla tämän luvun lopulla :) nyt Romano tuskin tykkää mutta, no. Kaikkia ei voi miellyttää :D Kiitos kehuista! :D

Tekopupu: Heh, tää luku on entistäkin pidempi. Oli vaan niin paljon asiaa :D Jatkossa vähän kesti, mutta parempi myöhään jos ei silloinkaan, eiks niin? ;D

LiMeAnGGa: Toivottavasti jatko vastasi odotuksia :) Kiitän ja kumarran kehuista! ^_^

CrystalHitomi: Seuraavaksi ne eksyy napapiiriin. Noei sentään xD Jeps, Elizabeta on kolmikon miehekkäin, mikä on sinänsä surullista :'D Joo suuri juonenkäännös tarinaan, Gilbert onkin hyvä tyyppi! Omg!


	8. luku: Astetta erikoisempi koulu

**Luku 8 – Astetta erikoisempi koulu**

Romanon ja Chellin huimasta pelastusoperaatiosta oli kulunut pari päivää, joiden aikana miehistö palaili hiljalleen tavallisiin rutiineihinsa. Ja varmaan ensimmäistä kertaa ikinä elämänsä aikana Romano ei valittanut sanallakaan töistään. Yllättäen pitkäveteinen kannen luuttuaminen ei tuntunut italialaisesta lainkaan sietämättömältä, ei ainakaan kaapatuksi joutumisen ja lankulta kävelemiseen verrattuna. Onneksi Arthur ei ollut lähtenyt seuraamaan heitä, tai siltä se ainakin vaikutti kun englantilaismiestä ei näkynyt missään. Romano vain toivoi sydämensä pohjalta että Wang Yao oli kunnossa. Ilman tätä Romano ei varmasti olisi enää elävien kirjoissa.

Italialainen huokaisi syvään. Ei hänellä ollut aikaa ylimääräiseen murehtimiseen. Sen jälkeen mitä Antonio oli tehnyt hänelle pelastuksen jälkeen... se suudelma... Romano punastui ajatukselle vieläkin ja suuttui sitten itselleen reaktiostaan. Aivan kuin hänen aivonsa olisivat juuttuneet toistovaiheelle ja pakottivat hänet uudelleenelämään tilanteen päivästä toiseen. Hän muisti aivan liian hyvin miltä Antonion huulet olivat tuntuneet hänen omiaan vasten. Hänhän käyttäytyi kuin pahainen teinityttö! Espanjalaispaskiainen... nyt Romano ei enää muusta unta nähnytkään, pahus soikoon! Ja siksi hän ei erityisemmin tahtonut nukkua. Unet hämmensivät häntä liikaa...

Romano pudisteli kiivaasti itsekseen päätään ja tarttui hiukan tiukemmin moppiinsa jolla hän paraikaa luuttusi laivan kantta. Ei hänen olisi oikeastaan enää tarvinnut hoitaa vastaavia pikkuhommia, mutta tuntui jotenkin rauhoittavalta tehdä näin alkuun tuttuja töitä, ainakin sen aikaa kunnes hän saisi sen Arthur-episodin kokonaan mielestään. Mutta tässäkin jäi aivan liikaa aikaa miettiä asioita. Romano huitoi tyytymättömänä mopilla lattiaa kun ei saanut levottomia ajatuksiaan rauhoittumaan. Ehkä hän kannen putsaamisen jälkeen pyytäisi päästä raskaampiin töihin, sellaisiin missä ei jäisi sekuntiakaan aikaa ajatella...

"Romano!" Chell huhuili pirteällä äänellä ja herätti mainitun italialaisen ajatuksistaan kirmatessaan hänen vierelleen. "Anteeksi että häiritsen, mutta olen taas hukassa. Missä se kylpyhuone olikaan?"

"Sinulla on tosi huono muisti, vastahan Éliás selitti nämä jutut sinulle aamulla..." Romano vastasi, kohottaen toista kulmaansa hajamieliselle tytölle. "Se on nukkumatilan vieressä, lähin ovi vasemmalla."

"Ai niin." Chell hihkaisi ja tämän ilme kirkastui. "Kiitos!"

Romano nyökkäsi ja seurasi vielä katseellaan että tyttö varmasti lähti oikeaan suuntaan.

Chell oli otettu sukupuolestaan huolimatta yllättävän hyvin vastaan, osittain varmasti Francisen vaikutusvallan takia (naisten läsnäoloa ei yleisesti katsottu hyvällä edes merirosvolaivoilla). Romano oli yrittänyt vaivihkaa ehdottaa Elizabetalle että tämäkin pystyisi nyt näpsäkästi tilanteen varjolla paljastamaan oman identiteettinsä. Jos yksi nainen oli kerta okei, niin miksei sitten kaksi? Elizabeta kuitenkin kieltäytyi jyrkästi ja uhkasi repiä Romanon sukukalleudet irti jos hän pihahtaisi asiasta sanallakaan. Luonnollisesti italialainen jätti asian nopeasti sikseen.

"Huh, pian valmis..." Romano mumisi itsekseen, pyyhkäisten ohimennen hikeä otsaltaan. "Enää tuo nurkkaus jäljellä..."

"Moi, Romano!" Tino hihkaisi suunnistaessaan samalla määrätietoisesti italialaista kohti. "Minun pitäisi käydä kiillottamassa tykit. Älä kysy minkä ihmeen takia, Gilbert vaati sitä. Mutta ajattelin että jos olet saamassa omat askareesi valmiiksi, voisit tulla auttamaan minua?"

"_Qualunque._" Romano vastasi ja kohautti olkiaan. "Ei tässä ole enää paljoa jäljellä."

"Kiva!" Tino vastasi iloisesti ja hymyili.

Silloin Chell harppoi makuuhuoneista esiin ja liihotteli kylvynraikkaana Romanon ja Tinon ohi yläkannelle johtaviin portaisiin. Sieltä tyttö jatkoi Francisen luo, joka oleili ruorin äärellä Antonion kanssa. Saavuttuaan tarpeeksi lähelle hymyili tyttö onnellisesti vanhemmille miehille, jotka vastasivat eleeseen. Sitten Chell ja Francis alkoivat puhua jotain mistä Romano ei saanut selvää (hän oli liian kaukana kuullakseen mitään). Antonio seurasi kaksikon keskustelua kohteliaasti hiukan sivummalta.

"Chell ja Francis vaikuttavat niin onnellisilta yhdessä." Tino aloitti hiukan kateellisella äänellä, vilkaisten vaivihkaisesti kannelle päin. "On varmaan hienoa tavata vanha ystävä uudelleen noin pitkän ajan jälkeen."

"No jaa, Francisen tuntien Chellin kannattaisi olla varuillaan." Romano tuhahti kyynisesti. "Se pervo yrittää saada sutinaa aikaan kaiken liikkuvan kanssa ja puhun kokemuksesta, pahus soikoon. En ihmettelisi yhtään jos se yrittäisi pian jotain Chellin kanssa."

"Se olisi kyllä enemmän kuin tyypillistä Francisilta." Tino myönsi vienosti nyökäten. "Mutta en usko että Chell näkee Francista enempänä kuin isoveljenä. Voi siis olla kiusallista jos tämä silti yrittäisi jotain."

_Tällaiset suhdejutut ovat enemmän Elizabetan alaa... _Romano ajatteli suutaan mutristaen ja nojautui laiskasti moppiinsa. _Saan hädin tuskin edes omani hoidettua._

"Yksi juttu muuten..." Romano aloitti ajatuksen noustessa yllättäen hänen mieleensä. "Etkös sinä tavannutkin jonkun vanhan tutun silloin siellä basaareilla? Vanhalta tutulta se ainakin vaikutti... Se pelottavannäköinen, pitkä mies? Värisyttää tosin vieläkin muistella koko asiaa, pahus soikoon..."

"Ai niin..." Tino vastasi, vaikuttaen nyt kuitenkin selvästi vastahakoiselta. "Äh Romano, aion sanoa tämän suoraan. Olen huono valehtelemaan enkä tahdo puhua asiasta, joten voisimmeko vain antaa koko jutun olla?"

"Minusta sinä olet kyllä selityksen velkaa." Romano intti itsepäisesti ja nosti kätensä samalla puuskaan. "Jouduimme sen tyypin jahtaamaksi, hei."

"Tiedän kyllä..." Tino vastasi hammasta purren. "Olen yrittänyt paeta menneisyyttäni kauan, siksi siitä puhuminen tuntuu tuovan muistot taas lähemmäs. Vaikka olen niin kovasti yrittänyt pitää ne loitolla."

"Menneisyys on mennyttä." Elizabetan ääni aloitti äkkiä kaksikon läheltä. Romano ja Tino kääntyivät äänen suuntaan ja Elizabeta astui virnistäen kulman takaa esiin. Naisen kasvoille suli sitten myötätuntoinen ilme kun tämä samaan aikaan astui hiukan lähemmäs ystäviään.

"Elizabeta..." Tino aloitti hiljaa.

"Vaikka muistelisit ikäviä asioita kuinka paljon, ne eivät enää koskaan voi muuttua muistoista todeksi." Elizabeta sanoi surullisesti hymyillen. "Tietenkään ei ole hyvä takertua menneisiin asioihin liikaa, mutta ei niitä pitäisi pakoillakaan. Tino, tiedän kuinka paljon vaivaa olet nähnyt irrottautuaksesi menneisyydestäsi. Minusta olet onnistunut siinä paremmin kuin ehkä itse tajuatkaan. Ainoa asia mikä sinua enää kahlitsee, on oma mielesi."

Tino ei vastannut mitään ja näytti hiukan hämmentyvän Elizabetan sanoista. Romano tunsi olonsa osittain ulkopuoliseksi, hänhän ei ollut sukua kuten Tino ja Elizabeta. Hän tosin tiesi että kaksikko ei ollut tavannut kuin vasta pari vuotta sitten, joten nämä eivät tietäneet toistensa menneisyyttä niin tarkasti sukulaisuudestaan huolimatta. Silti Romano ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään Tinon kannustukseksi, ei vaikka Elizabetan katse tuntuikin siihen painostavan.

"Minun... on vielä käsiteltävä pari asiaa mielessäni ennen kuin voin puhua niistä." Tino sanoi lopulta ja pakottautui hymyilemään ystävilleen kiitollisena. "Mutta kiitos, Elizabeta. Taidat olla oikeassa, minun ei pitäisi pelätä enää. Vie kyllä aikaa tottua ajatukseen..."

"Minun jos kenen pitäisi se ymmärtää." Elizabeta vastasi ymmärtäväisesti nyökäten ja laski kätensä pikkuserkkunsa olalle. "Puhu sitten kun olet valmis."

"Älä kuitenkaan viivyttele liikaa." Romano sanoi kärsimättömästi tuhisten. "Tahdon tietää mistä siinä tapaamisessa oli oikein kyse."

Elizabeta pyöräytti näyttävästi silmiään ja survaisi kyynärpäänsä Romanon mahaan. Italialainen äännähti tukahtuneesti ja kumartui pitelemään kipeää vatsaansa.

"Vähän tahdikkuutta, kiitos." Elizabeta komensi hyisellä äänellä ja nosti oikean kätensä otsalleen. "Aina sinua saa hävetä, Romano."

Tino naurahti vähäsen, yrittäen nopeasti peittää sen vilkaistessaan säälivästi Romanoa.

_Ei tässä ole mitään hauskaa! _Italialainen ajatteli protestoivasti tuskankyyneleet silmissään.

"B- Berwald on tosiaan vanha tuttuni." Tino aloitti haparoiden, mutta tyynen päättäväisesti. "Kerroin syntyneeni orjaksi. Berwald on korkea-arvoista Oxenstierna-sukua ja vanhempani työskentelivät tälle kyseiselle suvulle. Sen oli määrä olla minunkin kohtaloni. Berwald ja minä ystävystyimme kuitenkin puolivahingossa lapsina ja hän halusi tehdä minusta leikkitoverinsa. Minut vietiin vanhemmiltani ja muilta ystäviltäni kartanoon Berwaldin luo asumaan. Berwald alkoi vaatia minulta kaikenlaista, miten minun tuli käyttäytyä, puhua ja pukeutua. En silloin ymmärtänyt sitä, mutta aloin ajan myötä, pala palalta kadottaa itseäni. En saanut koskaan olla niin kuin olisin itse tahtonut. Olin silti onnellinen. Ajattelin että jos vain saisin olla Berwaldin kanssa, niin kaikki olisi hyvin."

"Eihän tuo nyt niin kovin kamalalta kuulosta." Romano sanoi ja väisti nopeasti Elizabetan uuden kyynäriskuyrityksen.

"Tiedän, mutta tuo oli vasta tarinan alku." Tino selitti, edelleen epäröiden. "Kuten sanoin, luulin olevani aidosti onnellinen... mutta kaikki muuttui kun _hän _tuli."

"Kuka?" Romano ja Elizabeta kysyivät yhteen ääneen, silmät pyöreinä uteliaisuudesta.

"...Ivan Braginski." Tino vastasi äänellä, joka oli vain hädin tuskin kuiskausta kuuluvampi. "Myöskin korkeaa sukua, hänen ja Berwaldin perhe olivat liikekumppaneita. En ollut koskaan oikeastaan tavannut Ivania vaikka olin asunut talossa pitkään. Mutta sitten eräänä päivänä... me lopulta kohtasimme."

"Ja?" Elizabeta kysyi johdattelevasti.

"Siitä seurasi tapahtumaketju jonka takia molemmat Berwald ja minä teimme toisillemme tosi kurjia temppuja." Tino selitti näyttäen jokaisen sanan myötä entistä kurjemmalta ja katuvaisemmalta. "Ivan tuntui lähinnä nauttivan siitä, mutta en silti voi nimetä häntä tarinan pahikseksi, sillä ilman Ivania olisin tuskin koskaan osannut vaatia vapauttani. En silti voi edelleenkään antaa itselleni enkä Berwaldille tekojamme anteeksi. Ivanista puhumattakaan."

"Vaistoan tuon osan olevan se, joka vaati vielä käsittelyä." Elizabeta sanoi ja sai vastaukseksi Tinolta nyökkäyksen. "No sitten saavat utelut tältä päivältä riittää. Myös sinun osaltasi, Romano."

Romano ei vastustellut. Tino ei tainnutkaan olla niin yksinkertainen tyyppi kuin mitä tämä antoi ensivaikutukseltaan ymmärtää. Sama tuntui tosin pätevän kaikkiin tämän laivan miehistön jäseniin.

_Siitä tulikin mieleen... _Romano ajatteli itsekseen. _En vieläkään tiedä miksi Antonio ryhtyi merirosvoksi..._

"Ai niin!" Elizabeta hihkaisi äkkiä ja sai siksi Romanon ja Tinon hypähtämään säikähdyksestä. "Olen ihan puupää, minun piti tulla alun perin välittämään sinulle viesti, Romano."

"Ai." Romano vastasi uteliaana, sydän yhä hyppien. "Mitä koskien?"

"Kapu tahtoo tavata sinut." Elizabeta selitti, näyttäen yhä suuttuneelta itseensä kun ei ollut heti muistanut. "Ja hän käski sinun tuoda sen ostamasi miekan mukanasi."

_Antonio tahtoo nähdä minut... miekkani kanssa? _Romano ajatteli ihmeissään. _Miksi ihmeessä...?_

"Sinun on parempi mennä nyt heti." Elizabeta sanoi hoputtaen. "Olet jo valmiiksi myöhässä takiani."

"Pöh." Tino murahti muka pettyneenä. "Sinun on sitten autettava minua niiden tykkien kiillotuksessa, Elizabeta. Nyt kun Romano ei voi..."

Mainittu italialainen kääntyi yläkantta päin ihmeissään siitä mitä Antonio mahtoi oikein haluta hänestä. Hän punastui suudelmamuistikuvien tunkeutuessa jälleen hänen mieleensä ja työnsi ne kiireesti sivuun. Ei kai se voinut olla tämän tapaamisen aiheena? Romano ei tiennyt... Hän ei ollut ollut erityisesti tekemisissä Antonion kanssa _sen _tapauksen jälkeen, eikä espanjalainenkaan ollut toistaiseksi hakeutunut hänen seuraansa, mikä oli hiukan erikoista. Romano puri jännittyneenä alahuultaan. Miten hän kohtaisi kapteeninsa? Tavallisesti? Vai pitäisikö hänen käyttäytyä jotenkin eri tavalla? Romanolla ei ollut aavistustakaan.

_Äh, tässähän hajoaa pää! _Romano ajatteli happamasti kivutessaan kannelle johtavia portaita ylöspäin. _Pahuksen espanjalaispaskiainen, taas aiheuttamassa minulle päänvaivaa..._

Hän tukahdutti jälleen sekavat ajatuksensa (siitä oli tulossa tapa) ja kiiruhti yläkannelle. Ilta-aurinko häikäisi Romanoa vähän, mutta siihen tottuneena italialaisen näkö tottui siihen nopeasti. Francis ja Chell olivat näköjään yhä kannella juttelemassa. Antonio puolestaan oli tapansa mukaan ruorilla ohjaamassa laivaa. Espanjalaisen ilme kirkastui näkyvästi tämän huomatessa Romanon saapuneen.

"Sieltähän se pikku tomaatti viimein saapuu." Antonio aloitti ja luovutti ruorin Franciselle, joka tarttui siihen välittömästi. "Annoit minun odottaa sinua."

"Luulet taas itsestäsi liikoja." Romano vastasi tympeästi. "Mutta siinä ei ole mitään uutta."

"Kuten ei käytöstavoissasikaan." Antonio vastasi hyväntuulisesti ja naurahti. "Tosin ei minussakaan ole kehumista. Olen jättänyt sinut aivan liian vähälle huomiolle ensisuudelmamme jälkeen. Tiedä kuitenkin että olen ajatellut sinua joka ikinen hetki ja sekunti, pikku tomaattini."

Romano oli varma että hänen sydämensä jätti juuri lyönnin tai pari väliin. Hän oli varmasti kuullut väärin, eikö niin? Vai oliko Antonio juuri huudellut heidän suudelmansa kaiken kansan tietoon? Ei, Romanon korvat olivat varmasti jotenkin vääristäneet Antonion puheet, niin sen täytyi olla...

"Siis mitä?" Chell huudahti läpeensä hämmästyneenä, suu auki. "Oletteko te kaksi SUUDELLEET?"

Ei. Olivat ne kuulleet oikein.

"Senkin paskiainen!" Romano huusi tulipunaisena, huitoen samalla käsiään raivostuneena ympäriinsä. "Sinä se teit aloitteen kysymättä minulta mitään, pahus soikoon! Ja on sinulla vielä otsaa leveillä sillä ympäriinsä! Paskiainen, vihaan sinua!"

"_Mon dieu._" Francis päivitteli ja pudisteli melodramaattisesti päätään. "Luulisi sinun olevan kiitollisempi miehelle joka pelasti henkesi. Minun mielestäni, jos hän tahtoisi tehdä kanssasi enemmänkin kuin vain suutelua, hän olisi siihen täysin oikeutettu."

"Pää kiinni, senkin ranskalaispervo!" Romano huusi tuntien pinnansa alkavan kiehua vielä lisää. "Kukaan ei kysynyt sinun mielipidettäsi!"

"Hei, ei tarvitse olla noin töykeä..." Chell vastasi huolestuneena ennen kuin Francis ehti.

"_¡Basta!_" Antonio tokaisi ankaralla äänellä ja kaikki hiljenivät välittömästi (Romanon hiljaista murinaa ja jupinaa lukuun ottamatta). "En kutsunut sinua tänne aloittaakseni riitaa, Romano. Asia kyllä liittyy siihen kaappaukseesi."

"...kuuntelen." italialainen vastasi vastentahtoisesti.

"Sitä ennen... Chell." Antonio aloitti ja hymyili nyt tytölle hurmaavasti ennen kuin kumarsi tälle herrasmiehen elkein. "Voisitko ystävällisesti poistua? Läsnäolosi saattaa harhauttaa Romanon asiasta, josta haluaisin nyt puhua hänen kanssaan."

Chell tuijotti uteliaana Antoniota ja sitten Romanoa ennen kuin lopulta vilkaisi kysyvästi Francista. Ranskalainen nyökkäsi vähäeleisen kannustavasti.

"Hyvä on." Chell siis lopulta vastasi lapsuudenystävänsä kannustamana ja kiiruhti alas vieviin portaisiin sen enempää kyselemättä.

_Tosi kiva... _Romano ajatteli katkerana katsellessaan rusettipäisen tytön menoa. _Lyön vetoa että siinä vaiheessa kun pääsen täältä pois, koko laiva tietää Antonion tekosista! Saan selitellä tätä koko loppuikäni..._

Hetkellisesti Romano toivoi jääneensä sille tielleen lankulta käveltyään. Ainakin hänen miehinen ylpeytensä olisi säilynyt.

"No niin." Antonio aloitti pirteästi ja löi kätensä yhteen kun Chell oli mennyt. "Voimme aloittaa. Sen sinun kaappaamisesi jälkeen olen miettinyt, Romano... Yhdessä asiassa olen heti alusta asti laiminlyönyt sinua."

"Henkilökohtaisten rajojen kunnioittamisessa?" Romano kysyi ilmekään värähtämättä.

"...nyt pistit pahan." Antonio vastasi ja hieraisi nolostuneena niskaansa. "En voi puolustuksekseni sanoa muuta kuin että olet samaan aikaan sekä vastustamattoman suloinen että viettelevän seksikäs. Ei tavallinen kuolevainen mies kuten minä voi vastustaa sellaista yhdistelmää. Mutta nyt ajaudun kiinnostavuudesta huolimatta ihan väärille aiheille."

"Niin varmaan." Romano mumisi silmiään pyöritellen.

"Tarkoitukseni oli sanoa, että en ole valmistanut sinua tarpeeksi tulevaan." Antonio jatkoi pohdiskellen. "Uusi kotisi on merirosvolaiva ja kuitenkaan et tiedä taistelemisesta mitään. Sinun on pystyttävä puolustamaan itseäsi kuten tuli todistettua sen Arthurin kaappauksen myötä. Niin ei olisi päässyt käymään jos vain olisin valmistanut sinut ajoissa."

"Enpä tiedä..." Romano vastasi epäluuloisena. Jos jotain oli hänen munkkikokelasajoistaan jäänyt hänen päähänsä, niin se oli haluttomuus väkivaltaisuuteen. Tosin sekin vaikutti että Romano oli luonteeltaan pelkuri.

"Tästä päivästä lähtien aion omakätisesti opettaa sinua puolustamaan itseäsi." Antonio totesi ja veti miekkansa vyöltään esiin. "En aio lepsuilla, joten sinun on oltava koko ajan varpaillasi. Meidän on siis keksittävä sopiva opetustapa. Miten saan sinut ottamaan harjoittelun vakavasti niin, ettei sinun kuitenkaan tarvitse pelätä että vahingoittaisin tai satuttaisin sinua? Ja miten minä hyödyn tästä harjoittelusta niin että se ei käy pitkästyttäväksi?"

"En minä vaan tiedä." Romano vastasi tympääntyneenä ja veti vastahakoisesti oman pikkumiekkansa esiin. "Kerro sinä."

Antonio virnisti ilkikurisesti pilke silmäkulmassaan ja äkkiä Romano katui sitä että oli kysynyt.

"Meidän on säädettävä palkinto-rangaistus-systeemi." espanjalainen sanoi ja nuolaisi hitaasti alahuultaan. "Eli kun minä voitan sinut, toisin sanoen saan riistettyä sinulta aseesi... saan sinulta suudelman."

"_CHE COSA?_" Romano huudahti voimatta uskoa korviaan. Olisihan se pitänyt arvata...

"_Jos_ sinä voitat, mitä tahdot minulta?" Antonio kysyi hymyillen, asettuen samalla taisteluasentoon.

"Miten niin _jos_?" Romano kysyi närkästyneenä. "Pah, anna olla. Minä en tällaiseen ryhdy..."

Romano laittoi aseensa takaisin vyölleen ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. Tähän typerään leikkiin hän ei alkaisi. Mutta juuri kun Romano oli astumassa ensimmäiselle alaspäin johtavalle portaalle, tunsi hän jonkin tarttuvan paitansa selkään ja heittävän sivuun. Romano kompuroi onnistuen juuri ja juuri pitämään tasapainonsa, mutta joutui hoipertelemaan kauas sivummalle portaista. Hän kohottautui takaisin jaloilleen ja mulkaisi syytä miksei ollut päässyt lähtemään rauhassa. Ensimmäiseksi hänen näkökenttäänsä osui Francis, joka toimi Antonion sijaisena ruorilla. Mies hymyili ja osoitti sormellaan portaiden yläpäähän. Romano siirsi katseensa sinne.

Antonio seisoi määrätietoisesti virnistäen portaiden edessä. Ne olivat ainoa reitti alas.

"Jos tahdot lähteä, sinun on ensin päästävä ohitseni." espanjalainen sanoi ja nosti miekkansa esille. "Jos vain pystyt."

"Grr..." Romano murahti ja nappasi taas aseensa käsiinsä, tällä kertaa raivosta täristen. "Hyvä on, senkin paskiainen! Kadut vielä tätä!"

Romano syöksyi eteenpäin, ase rinnallaan. Hän juoksi aivan Antonion eteen ja kohotti molemmat kätensä miekaniskuun. Tästä tulisi liian helppoa...

Mutta silloin Antonio liikahti silmänräpäystä nopeammin. Espanjalainen kohotti vasemman kätensä joka oli vapaana ja iski sillä vuoronperään molempiin italialaisen käsiin. Romano älähti yllättyneenä iskusta, ei se ollut oikeastaan sattunut, mutta se oli tullut niin äkkiä... Sitten Romano tunsi tunnon häviävän käsistään ja miekka putosi kolisten hänen turrista sormistaan. Mitä hittoa...?

Antonio ei hukannut aikaa. Espanjalainen nappasi samalla iskut tehneellä kädellään Romanoa rinnuksista ja veti italialaisen lähelleen. Antonio painoi silmänräpäyksessä huulensa Romanon huulia vasten, suuteli häntä ja päästi sitten alaisensa menemään. Romano räpäytti silmiään typertyneenä. Kaikki tuo oli tapahtunut alle kymmenessä sekunnissa.

"Yksi-nolla minun hyväkseni." Antonio hykerteli ja asettui jälleen taisteluasentoon, painaen vapaan kätensä etusormen huulilleen. "Mmm... Jos aiot tehdä tästä näin helppoa, voimme saman tien skipata koko harjoittelun ja siirtyä hyttiini suutelumaratonille."

Romano ei osannut muuta kuin tuijottaa suu auki Antoniota. Miten ihmeessä merirosvo oli ollut noin nopea...? Eihän hänellä ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia!

"Anna nyt vähän armoa, pahus soikoon!" Romano kivahti ja pyyhkäisi irvistellen suunsa hihaansa (Antonion selväksi harmiksi). "En minä mitenkään pärjää jos et yhtään tasoita tilannetta!"

"Mitä kivaa tässä sitten olisi?" Antonio kysyi eikä näyttänyt ottavan Romanon pyyntöä kuuleviin korviinsa. "Sinun on opittava pärjäämään vähintään minun tasoista taistelijaa vastaan. Se on fakta."

"Työnnä ne faktasi vaan sinne minne aurinko ei paista!" Romano kivahti ja ryntäsi uuteen hyökkäykseen.

Hän yritti olla tällä kertaa ovela. Hän esitti juoksevansa Antonion kimppuun oikealta, mutta juuri viimehetkellä hän loikkasikin vasemmalle ja ryntäsi hyökkäykseen. Nyt hän varmasti onnistuisi!

Antonio haukotteli muka tylsistyneenä ja väisti Romanon onnettoman iskun. Romano vinkaisi turhautuneena. Hänen miekkansa jäi kiinni kansipuuhun eikä hän saanut sitä irti vaikka kuinka riuhtoi kaikilla voimillaan. Italialaisen hetken tarkkaamattomuus kostautui välittömästi: Antonio heilautti miekkaansa niin että se kamppasi Romanon. Hän lennähti takamukselleen kannelle ja silmänräpäystä myöhemmin Antonio oli hänen yläpuolellaan. Espanjalainen varasti jo toisen suudelman italialaisen huulilta. Romano murahti tyytymättömänä suudelmaan, mutta juuri kun hän oli työntämässä Antoniota pois, ehti espanjalainen vetäytyä takaisin portaiden eteen kuin vahtikoira.

"Jumalauta!" Romano kirosi ja kompuroi jaloilleen, pyyhkien taas suutaan. "Helvetti soikoon, Antonio!"

"Pidän siitä miten lausut nimeni kiihdyksissäsi." Antonio vastasi kehräten. "Sano se vielä kerran, pikku tomaattini..."

"Aaarh!" Romano karjui ja ryntäsi uuteen hyökkäykseen, miettimättä lainkaan miten aikoisi selättää Antonion.

Se kostautui nopeasti. Eipä kulunut aikaakaan kun Romano oli tiukasti vanhemman miehen lukko-otteessa, kykenemättä liikahtamaan lainkaan.

"Tiedäthän että pidän sinusta?" Antonio kysyi pidellessään italialaista tiukasti syleilyssään. "_Estoy loco por ti_..."

"No joo joo, olet koko ajan hokemassa tuota!" Romano kivahti takaisin ja yritti parhaansa mukaan kiemurrella vanhemman miehen otteesta tuloksetta. "Hanki elämä! Tiedän kyllä mitä tahdot minusta eikä sellainen kiinnosta minua. Pääsisit paljon helpommalla, kun vain hankkisit seuraa sellaisista paikoista missä sitä tarjotaan!"

Antonio pyöräytti Romanon nopeasti ympäri, suuteli tätä ja työnsi italialaisen sitten pois.

"Tahdon sinut." Antonio sanoi, tällä kertaa vakavalla naamalla. "Et ole kuin muut ja se kiehtoo minua."

"Älä naurata." Romano vastasi ja poimi pudonneen miekkansa viimeinkin lattialta. "Olet vielä kiinnostunut minusta koska olen haaste. Jos antaisin periksi, kyllästyisit minuun alle päivässä! Ihan niin kuin kaikkiin muihinkin joista olen täällä ollessani kuullut. Olet pinnallinen paskiainen!"

Antonio ei vastannut mitään vaan näytti yllättäen syvästi loukkaantuneelta. Sitten espanjalainen syöksyi eteenpäin, näyttäen niin hurjistuneelta kuin olisi leiskunut tulta ympärilleen. Romano ei ehtinyt ajatella mitään vaan nosti miekkansa eteensä suojellakseen itseään. Antonio hyökkäsi omallaan. Isku oli viedä Romanolta jalat alta. Antonio oli lyönyt tosissaan eikä ollut vielä lopettanut. Espanjalainen painoi miekallaan eteenpäin, pakottaen Romanon perääntymään. Hän yritti omalla miekallaan työntää Antonion pois, mutta hänen voimansa eivät millään riittäneet. Romano tunsi käsiensä alkavan vapista uupumuksesta. Lopulta Antonion onnistui pakottaa ase hänen käsistään. Se lensi kilahtaen sivuun.

Romano tuijotti hengästyneenä Antoniota joka nyt vain vastasi sanaakaan sanomatta italialaisen katseeseen. Espanjalaisen smaragdisilmät näyttivät raivoisasta palostaan huolimatta aidosti loukkaantuneilta. Romano avasi vaistomaisesti suunsa osaamatta silti sanoa mitään järkevää. Miksei Antonio puhunut enää mitään takaisin? Hiljaisuus alkoi tuntua painostavalta, jopa ahdistavalta.

"Aluksi se ehkä oli sellaista." Antonio aloitti lopulta, ääni vaarallisen matalana. "Pelkkää pinnallista kiinnostusta. Mutta... en tiedä mitä tapahtui. Jokin sinussa kiehtoo minua enemmän kuin mikään muu on koskaan ennen tehnyt. En saa sinua mielestäni, mutta et kuitenkaan kaikista yrityksistäni huolimatta tunne samoin. Ja se repii minua kappaleiksi. Joka. Ikinen. Päivä."

Romano ei osannut muuta kuin tuijottaa. Hän ei ollut tiennyt...

"Joten sinulla ei ole mitään oikeutta nimitellä minua pinnalliseksi paskiaiseksi." Antonio sanoi kylmällä äänellä, joka kuulosti vieraalta yleensä niin lämpimän ja iloisen miehen suussa. "Ei enää."

"Minä..." Romano aloitti takellellen, punastuen espanjalaisen murskaavan katseen alla. "E- en tiennyt..."

"Tiedät nyt." Antonio sanoi ja kumartui lähemmäs, niin että heidän kasvonsa olivat samalla tasolla. "Senkin oma pikku vihulaiseni. Saan sinut vielä vastaamaan tunteisiini vaikka henki menisi. Vainoan sinua vaikka maailman reunalle jos minun täytyy."

Jostakin syystä Romanon ei ollut vaikea uskoa sitä.

"Sinun olisi paljon helpompi etsiä joku toinen." Romano vastasi kuitenkin hiljaa, laskien katseensa varpaisiinsa. "Joku joka osaisi arvostaa kaikkea tuota... joku joka olisi todella sen arvoinen."

"En usko että ketään yhtä tämän arvoista tulee löytymään." Antonio vastasi järkkymättömänä ja painoi kätensä Romanon sydämen kohdalle. "Ja olen tavannut paljon ihmisiä, enemmän kuin suurin osa koko elämänsä aikana."

"Ngh, lakkaa sanomasta tuollaisia asioita mihin en pysty tekemään kunnollista vastalausetta!" Romano kivahti turhautuneena. "Se on turhauttavaa, pahus soikoon..."

Antonio naurahti hiljaa itsekseen ja Romano mutristi suutaan tyytymättömänä.

"Tämä riittänee tältä päivältä." Antonio sanoi ja pudisteli päätään uupuneena. "Saimme ihan tarpeeksi sulateltavaa."

Romano nyökkäsi hiljaa, eikä suostunut kohtaamaan kapteeninsa katsetta.

"Minulla on muuten vielä yksi suudelma jäljellä..." Antonio aloitti ja nosti hyväillen kätensä Romanon leuan alle, kohottaen italialaisen kasvot omiaan päin.

Romano huokaisi ja pyöräytti näyttävästi silmiään.

"No mitä oikein odotat?" hän kysyi mutisten.

Antonio tuijotti Romanoa pitkään silmiin, mutta vetäytyikin yllättäen. Kun Romano kohotti katseensa kysyvänä, oli Antonio jo kääntänyt oman katseensa haaveksivasti merelle päin.

"Taidan säästää sen myöhemmäksi." espanjalainen vastasi poissaolevana, yhtä paljon itselleen kuin italialaiselleen. "Jospa silloin suutelisit takaisinkin..."

Romano ei tiennyt mitä vastata, joten hän pysyi hiljaa. Hän epäröi hetken, mutta kiiruhti sitten poimimaan pudonneen miekkansa ja suunnisti portaisiin joiden edessä ei ollut enää mitään estettä. Tässä oli tosiaan paljon sulateltavaa.

Romano ei ollut ihmissuhde-ekspertti, mutta hänestä tuntui vahvasti että hänen kapteeninsa oli rakastumassa häneen.

* * *

><p>Antonio huokaisi syvään. Taas yksi epäonnistunut lähestymisyritys. Tällainen oli ennenkuulumatonta hänelle, yleensä ihmiset lankesivat espanjalaisen kosiskeluihin heti. Anelivat hänen huomiotaan. Ja nyt kun ensimmäistä kertaa Antonio oli tosissaan, ei hän saanut minkäänlaista vastakaikua tunteilleen.<p>

Se oli sietämätöntä.

"Kyllä tämä vielä tästä." Francis lohdutti ja tarjoutui astumaan sivuun niin että Antonio pääsi takaisin ruorin äärelle. "Sinun on oltava kärsivällinen, _mon ami._"

"Kärsivällinen... on silläkin rajansa." Antonio vastasi kävellessään ruorin luo ja antoi sormiensa vaellella päämäärättömästi sen puista pintaa pitkin. "Ehkä yritän mahdotonta, Francis. Ehkä Romano ei vain kerta kaikkiaan tahdo mitään kanssani..."

"Älä naurata." Francis tuhahti ja heilutteli vähättelevästi kättään. "Sen kiittämättömän vihulaisen sietäisi kiittää onneaan että kaltaisesi saalis on kiinnostunut hänestä."

"No jaa..." Antonio mutisi, pitäen katseensa tiiviisti kurssissa. "Kuinka julmaa että ensimmäistä kertaa kun oikeasti tunnen aitoa kiinnostusta, sen kohdetta ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa. Silloin kun en välittänyt, sain kevyesti ihan kenet vaan. Heh... ehkä tämä on kirous."

"Luulisi sen yhden olevan jo tarpeeksi..." Francis huokaisi ja asteli sitten ystävänsä vierelle. "Kuuntele kun sanon tämän: älä luovuta. Olet sinä jo jonkin verran edistynyt. Pystyt nykyään puhumaan Romanolle huutamatta koko keskustelua. Olet suudellut häntä ja pysynyt silti hengissä."

Antonio purskahti nauruun johon Francis yhtyi. Se oli kyllä ihan hyvä pointti.

Niin... ehkä tilanne ei ollut aivan niin synkkä kuin miltä se nyt tuntui. Antonio sulki silmänsä ja hymyili hetken itsekseen. Kyllä se vielä tulisi. Päivä jolloin hän voisi pidellä Romanoa käsivarsillaan ja kutsua tätä omakseen. Eikä italialainen vastustelisi, vaan vastaisi syleilyyn... pyytäisi Antoniolta suudelmaa...

Espanjalainen tunsi kuolaavansa hiukan ajatukselle. Se tuntui olevan niin lähellä mutta silti niin kaukana...

"Hei, kaverit..." aloitti äkkiä uusi ääni.

Antonio ja Francis kääntyivät tulijan suuntaan. Se oli Gilbert.

"_Hola._" Antonio vastasi. "Mikäs sinulla on? Vaikutat masentuneelta."

Gilbert asteli vaisusti edemmäs, vilkuillen samalla epäluuloisesti ympärilleen. Tämä ei selkeästi halunnut ylimääräisten kuulevan asiaa, josta aikoi puhua. Antonio ja Francis vilkaisivat toisiaan kummastuneina. Mistä oli oikein kyse?

"T- tahdon puhua eräästä asiasta -" Gilbert aloitti kangerrellen. "- mutta teidän on ehdottomasti luvattava että se jää vaan meidän kolmen välille."

"Tietenkin." Francis vastasi välittömästi, pyyhkäisten samalla pöyhkeilevästi hiuksiaan. "Kerro mikä sinua painaa."

"Olet ollut jotenkin poissaoleva viimeaikoina." Antonio jatkoi, nojautuen samalla laiskasti ruoriaan vasten. "Eikä se sovi sinulle yhtään."

"Naulan kantaan, Antonio." Francis myönsi ja naurahti sitten Gilbertille. "Jos en paremmin tietäisi, väittäisin että sinulla on sydänsuruja."

Gilbert ei vastannut mitään.

"Hetkinen..." Francis aloitti, tällä kertaa vakavissaan kun ei saanut Gilbertiä nauramaan kanssaan. "Onko sinulla sydänsuruja?"

Gilbert puri alahuultaan, eikä suostunut kohtaamaan ystäviensä katseita.

"No en minä niitä nyt ihan sydänsuruiksi kutsuisi, olen liian mahtava sellaisiin." Gilbert mutisi nolostuneena. "M- mutta..."

"Kuka se on?" Antonio kysyi suu pyöreänä. Hän oli hämmästynyt, miten hän ei ollut huomannut tätä aikaisemmin ystävänsä käytöksestä? Kun hän itsekin pyöri omissa sydänsuruissaan joka päivä...

"Ette saa sitten nauraa!" Gilbert murahti ja vilkuili taas epäluuloisesti ympärilleen. "Tämä hämmentää minua... ei mahtava minä voi olla... tai siis ei se teissä haittaa, mutta että minä? En usko että tämä on edes pysyvää..."

"Voi luojan tähden, kakaise jo ulos!" Francis hoputti turhautuneena, kumartuen samalla vaistomaisesti lähemmäs ystäväänsä. "Älä pidä meitä jännityksessä."

"Minä... tykkään..." Gilbert kangerteli läpeensä punaisena. "No hyvä on, se on Éliás!"

Antonio ja Francis tuijottivat Gilbertiä joka näytti siltä että tahtoisi vajota syvälle maan alle.

"Entä sitten?" Antonio lopulta kysyi silmäkulma nykien. "Odotin jotain paljon karmaisevampaa..."

"Sama täällä." Francis jatkoi yhtä tympääntyneen näköisenä. "Eihän tuo ole edes paha, Gilbert."

"Ei, te ette ymmärrä!" Gilbert huudahti närkästyneenä siitä, etteivät hänen ystävänsä näyttäneet tajuavan. "En minä voi olla homo!"

"Mikset?" Francis kysyi ja pyörähti sitten viehkeästi ympäri kuin tanssija, vetäisten yhtäkkiä tyhjästä selkänsä takaa punaisen ruusun esiin. "Rakkaus ei katso sukupuolta. Tai ikää. Tai ulkonäköä. Tai -"

"Joo, tajusimme." Antonio naurahti, keskeyttäen ystävänsä siekailematta. Francisen rakkausluennoista ei vaan tulisi ikinä loppua kun mies pääsi vauhtiin.

"Mitä minä teen?" Gilbert kysyi lohduttomana.

"Se sinun on itse päätettävä." Francis vastasi ja kohautti olkiaan. "Kuuntele sydäntäsi."

"Ole vain oma itsesi." Antonio neuvoi hymyillen. "Kyllä Éliás sitten sinuun ihastuu jos niin on tarkoitettu."

"Paraskin puhuja." Gilbert sihahti katkerasti ja osoitti espanjalaista sormellaan. "Itse esität aina niin coolia Romanon edessä, mutta sitten meidän kanssamme hihkut ja hehkutat kuin teinityttö pienistäkin asioista joita olet tehnyt hänen kanssaan. Auta armias sitä punastelua ja hihitystä kun suutelit sitä piruparkaa ensimmäistä kertaa."

"Kai sitä nyt on näytettävä parhaat puolensa armaalleen." Antonio puolustautui. "Olen sentään espanjalainen. Machokulttuuri jyllää."

Gilbert huokaisi syvään.

"Pitää nyt katsoa mitä tästä tulee..." albiinomies mutisi. "Jos vain Éliás olisi nainen. Kaikki olisi niin paljon yksinkertaisempaa."

"Milloin rakkaus muka olisi yksinkertaista?" Francis kysyi johdatellen ja virnisti.

Kolmikko hiljeni miettimään asiaa. Niinpä. Ei rakkauteen sekaantuessa koskaan päässyt helpolla.

**Deve essere continuata**...

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>

Qualunque: Ihan sama

Che cosa: Mitä

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Ranskalaisille sanoille:**

Mon dieu: Herranjestas

Mon ami: Ystäväni

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Basta: Riittää

Estoy loco por ti: Olen hulluna sinuun

Hola: Hei/moi

**Muuta mukavaa:**

Nopea päivitys näin vaihteeksi (kerrankin!) :D Unohdinkin mainita viime luvussa, mutta kesätyöt ovat vihdoinkin osaltani ohi, joten pystyn keskittymään taas vähän enemmän kirjoittamiseen... ainakin sen verran kuin koulu antaa periksi :)

Hmm, tässä luvussa siis pohjustin vähän Tinon menneisyyttä ja Antonion tunteiden syvyyttä. Espanjalaisemme on yli-intohimoinen tapaus joten uskon hänen hyppäävän (antautuvan?) helposti suuritunteiseen suhteeseen heti pienenkin tutustumisajan jälkeen. Varsinkin näin merirosvona, hehän elävät kaiken täysillä! Sääli vain näiden suurien tunteiden kohteita, jotka eivät välttämättä olisi niin innostuneita koko jutusta :D Heltyisit nyt vähän, Romano! Antonio oli varmasti suunnitellut (=fantasioinut) tuota taisteluharjoitusta jo pitkään, älä siis pilaa tunnelmaa xD

Myös Gilbertin salainen ihastus tuli nyt julki. Mahtava preussilaisemme on mielestäni jotenkin hellyyttävä yrittäessään pitää mahtavuus-imagoaan yllä hämmentyneistä tunteistaan huolimatta :)

...

UtaChan: Nyt ei tarvinnutkaan odottaa niin kauan sitä kuuta ;) Hehee, suutelukohtaukset on :3

Annikyuu: Mä tahdon tehdä tosta WANG YAO PRESSAKSI - jutusta pinssin tai jotain. Kannatan! :D Kiitoksia kehuista ja erityisesti kommenteista ;)

Tekopupu: Stressi voi toki vaikuttaa, mutta eikös todellinen syy ole mun mahtava kirjoitustaito? ;D Noei, ihan hyvä että on herkkä. Itse itken silmät pellolle leffoissa kuten: Maa aikojen alussa, Leijonakuningas, Bambi, Karhuveljeni Koda, vika Harry Potter jne jne. Siskot kattoo vieressä että "Mitä ihmettä sä pillität?" Ja oon sentään vanhin xD

Colorful Black: Oih, kiitos tosi paljon ihanista kehuista! Tulee sanoinkuvaamattoman tyytyväinen olo kun kirjoituksia kehutaan noin ^_^ Spamano on kyllä aika pahasti aliedustettuna suomenkielisten ficcien joukossa, yritän vähän korjata tilannetta :)

CrystalHitomi: Repesin totaalisesti tolle Romanon "mitä helkuttia" - jutulle x'D mutta juu, kyllä sitä myrtsiä italialaista jäisi moni kaipaamaan :)


	9. luku: Normipäivä

**Luku 9 - Normipäivä**

Jos Romanolta olisi pari kuukautta sitten kysytty millaisena hän näki elämänsä tulevaisuudessa, olisi italialainen varmasti ajatellut jotain pitkäveteistä ja merkityksetöntä luostarielämää. Mutta nyt...

_Jännää miten paljon asiat voivat niin lyhyessä ajassa muuttua. _Romano tuumi itsekseen istuessaan laivan keulalla, katsellen raukeana verenpunaista auringonlaskua. _Enpä olisi koskaan arvannut että lopulta oikeasti pääsisin merille, mutta että vielä tällä tavalla..._

Romano söi illallistaan poikkeuksellisesti ulkona. Ruokasalissa oli tosi ahdasta nyt, kun Chellkin oli liittynyt laivalle. Ei ahtaudessa muuten ollut mitään vikaa, mutta näin illallisella Antonio söi miehistön kanssa. Romano ei tuntenut oloaan mukavaksi espanjalaisen kanssa. Tai ei häntä varsinaisesti haitannut olla samassa tilassa kapteeninsa kanssa, mutta hän ei oikein tiennyt miten käyttäytyä miehen lähettyvillä. Romano haukkasi hajamielisesti palan kuohkeasta leivästään. Hän tiesi miten vahvoja tunteita Antoniolla oli häntä kohtaan, mutta entä hänen omat tunteensa? Romanolla ei ollut aavistustakaan...

_En edelleenkään ymmärrä miksi Antonio on niin kiinnostunut minusta. _Romano mietti ja kurtisti kulmiaan nojautuessaan samalla mukavammin istumaan. _Miksi hän tahtoo juuri minut? Olen ilkeä, huonotapainen ja laiska. En osaa mitään. Antonio voisi varmasti saada ihan kenet vaan, miksi hän tyytyisi tällaiseen? En ymmärrä..._

Romano ei tuntenut oloaan enää nälkäiseksi ja heitti leivänrippeensä mereen. Nopeasti valkea lokki kävi nappaamassa ruokapalan itselleen ja Romano seurasi linnun lentoa hiukan kateellisena. Merille pääseminen ei ollut ratkaissut kaikkia hänen murheitaan, vaan luonut aivan uusia sellaisia. Mutta elämä oli sellaista.

"Minä en kestä!" Elizabetan ääni kivahti äkkiä ja hetkeä myöhemmin nainen asettui istumaan Romanon vierelle, sähisten kuin vihainen kissa. "En tajua mikä sen idiootin ongelma oikein on!"

"Mitä nyt?" Romano kysyi, hivuttautuen vaistomaisesti hiukan kauemmas raivoisasta Elizabetasta. "Tapahtuiko jotain?"

"No totta helvetissä tapahtui!" Elizabeta murahti. "Gilbert on käyttäytynyt koko illan tosi oudosti! Sitä on jatkunut jo jonkin aikaa ja nyt meni hermot. En ole tehnyt mitään ansaitakseni tämän."

"Mitä hän oikein teki?" Romano kysyi ihmeissään. "Olet ihan raivona, se on pelottavaa, pahus soikoon..."

"No en tiedä, se hyypiö tunkee koko ajan istumaan vierelleni ja yrittää vetää tosi surkeaa läppää." Elizabeta selitti ja kiristi tuhisten poninhäntäänsä. "Hän myös kyselee jatkuvasti typeriä asioita kuten "Éliás, mikä on lempiruokasi?" tai "Éliás, tahtoisitko harjoitella kanssani?" mikä on tosi rasittavaa. Ennen me vaan kiusattiin ja ärsytettiin toisiamme. Sekin otti vähemmän hermoon kuin tämä!"

"Outoa." Romano vastasi aidosti hämmästyneenä. "Ei hän minulle ole ollut yhtään sen kiltimpi. Tai siis, ei hän enää minua ihan niin suorasti kiusaa, mutta en sanoisi häntä miksikään pyhimykseksi."

"Niinpä!" Elizabeta huudahti ja löi kätensä yhteen. "Jokin tässä mättää ja kunnolla. Gilbert varmasti juonii jotain."

"Ole varuillasi." Romano sanoi ja nojasi päätään käteensä.

"Niin teen." Elizabeta vastasi ja virnisti sitten, nostellen samalla kulmiaan merkitsevästi. "Sinun kannattaisi myös noudattaa omaa neuvoasi. Kapu aikoo varmaan taas tänään lähennellä~"

"Hei, älä oikeasti jaksa!" Romano murahti silmäkulma nykien. "En kuule täällä nykyään enää mistään muusta. Menee hermot!"

"_Romano ja Antonio ne yhteen soppii, huomenna mennään pussauskoppiin..._" Elizabeta alkoi hyräillä. "_Kopista kuuluu riks raks, vauva syntyy yks kaks..._"

"No joo, tosi kypsää Elizabeta." Romano vastasi korviaan myöten punastuneena. "Anna olla jo!"

"Oli pakko." Elizabeta vastasi naurahtaen. "Lapsellista tai ei."

"Grr..." Romano murahti.

Oli jo enemmän tai vähemmän yleisessä tiedossa miten Antonio koulutti Romanoa taistelemaan, mutta kukaan muu ei kuittaillut siitä italialaiselle kuin Elizabeta (mikä oli äärimmäisen raivostuttavaa). Harjoittelukertoja pidettiin yleensä pari kertaa viikossa ja sekin oli Romanosta liikaa. Italialainen ei olisi tahtonut myöntää sitä, mutta hän alkoi tulla huomattavasti paremmaksi miekkailussa. Antoniota hän ei ollut tosin vielä kertaakaan voittanut.

"Meillä on muuten pian uusi ryöstöreissu edessä." Elizabeta aloitti lopulta hiukan piristyneen kuuloisena. "Tämä taitaakin olla ensimmäisesi. Siis sitten kaappauksesi jälkeen."

"Ryöstöreissu?" Romano kysyi, tuntien mahansa muljahtavan epämiellyttävästi. "T- tarkoitatko samanlaista kuin millaisen teitte kotikylääni?"

"Jeps." Elizabeta vastasi nyökäten. "Kaapataan parikymmentä hyvännäköistä ihmistä ja ryövätään arvotavaraa. Perussettiä. Sinäkin saat nyt osallistua."

"Enpä tiedä..." Romano mutisi epäluuloisena. "En taida olla vielä valmis."

"Pah, ei siihen mitään koulutusta ole." Elizabeta tuhahti ja heilutteli vähättelevästi kättään. "Seuraat vain vaikka minua niin hyvin se menee."

"Mutta -" Romano aloitti epäröiden.

"Me ollaan joko huomenna tai ylihuomenna perillä." Elizabeta keskeytti siekailematta ja iski silmää. "Kannattaa siis valmistautua. Kyllä se siitä."

Sen sanottuaan Elizabeta nousi paikaltaan ja liihotteli hyttien suuntaan. Romano mutristi suutaan entistä tyytymättömämpänä. Hän ryöstöreissulle? Tässä oli jo nyt loistavat ainekset katastrofiin...

Mutta Romano tiesi että tämä olisi tullut tapahtumaan ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Hänhän oli nyt merirosvo. Ei se tarkoittanut pelkkää leppoisaa risteilyä ympäri merta ja basaareilla shoppailua. Rahan eteen oli työskenneltävä ja tämä oli nyt italialaisen työ...

Romanokin kohottautui seisomaan ja venytteli hiukan kankeita jäseniään ennen kuin suuntasi myös kannen alle. Alkoi tulla pimeä ja pian alkaisi hänen harjoittelunsa Antonion kanssa. Mutta ennen kuin Romano ehti edes portaisiin asti, tukki joku hänen tiensä. Se oli Nathan.

"Ai, hei Nathan." Romano tervehti innokkaammin kuin miltä hänestä oikeasti tuntui. "Olet hiukan tiellä, väistäisitkö vähän?"

Romano yritti kävellä eteenpäin, varmana siitä että Nathan siirtyisi. Mies ei kuitenkaan tehnyt niin ja italialaisen täytyi pysähtyä. Romano vilkaisi kysyvänä Nathania, joka vain tuijotti häntä ilmeettömänä. Mitä kummaa?

"Tulin ilmoittamaan sinulle erään asian." Nathan aloitti matalalla äänellään.

Romano ei vastannut mitään. Jotenkin hänestä tuntui, ettei hän tulisi pitämään tästä kyseisestä asiasta.

"Sinä olet nykyään hyvissä väleissä Carriedon kanssa." Nathan jatkoi johdattelevasti, naama happamana ja kaivoi samalla taskustaan savukkeen. "En pidä siitä."

"No, en olisi niin varma niistä hyvistä väleistä." Romano vastasi varautuneena, seuraten samalla katseellaan kuinka Nathan nosti savukkeen huulilleen ja sytytti sen. "Emme ole mitään ylimpiä ystäviä -"

"Olette suudelleet." Nathan keskeytti ja puhalsi ensimmäisten henkostensa savut suoraan Romanon naamalle. "Vietät paljon aikaa Carriedon kanssa "harjoittelemassa". Laiva puhuu, Romano."

Romano avasi suunsa, muttei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa vaan alkoi köhiä pahanhajuisen savun takia.

"Niin. Sitä minäkin." Nathan sanoi kylmällä äänellä ja imaisi taas savukkeestaan. "Jos tosiaan aiot ryhtyä hyviin väleihin sen tyypin kanssa, niin sanon tämän: turha kaveerata minun kanssani enää."

"Johtuuko tämä Bellasta?" Romano kysyi ja huomasi Nathanin värähtävän vähän hänen sanoilleen. "Laiva tosiaan puhuu, Nathan."

"Siltä vaikuttaa." Nathan vastasi näyttäen selvästi tyytymättömältä. "Sano minun sanoneen, Carriedon läsnäolo vie rakkaimpasi läheltäsi. Siitä miehestä ei seuraa kuin pahaa."

"Mutta silti asut hänen laivallaan." Romano huomautti yllättävän pelottomana.

"Ei ole muutakaan paikkaa enää ja sekin on hänen vikansa." Nathan murahti, pudottaen samalla savukkeen tumppinsa lattialle ja astui sen päälle. "Vaikutit aluksi ymmärtävän minua niin, vihasit Carriedoa yhtä palavasti. Mutta nyt hän on pehmittänyt sinut etkä edes tajua sitä."

"Olet väärässä." Romano kivahti takaisin, nyrpistäen yhä nenäänsä savun hajulle. "Ei minua ole pehmitetty -"

Nathan naurahti kylmästi.

"Niinhän sinä sanot." tämä sitten jatkoi. "Carriedo on kietonut sinut jo tiukasti verkkoonsa, ihan niin kuin Bellan... Onnea siitä pääsemiseen. Minä häivyn."

Romano seurasi katseellaan kuinka Nathan käveli hänen ohitseen kannelle. Italialainen puristi huulensa tiukaksi viivaksi. Hänellä oli vahva tunne siitä että Antonion, Nathanin ja Bellan välillä oli tapahtunut jotain suurempaa kuin hänen oli annettu ymmärtää. Miksi muuten Nathan olisi käyttäytynyt noin?

* * *

><p>"Aloitetaan harjoittelu." Francis julisti samalla kun veti miekkansa esiin. "Ah, tähtitaivas ja kalpea kuunvalo. Mikä sääli kun Antonio ei pääse näkemään tätä, hän olisi pitänyt tästä. Ilmapiiri on kuin suoraan jostakin romanttisesta piraattiromaanista. Upea, eikä vain?"<p>

"Eipä oikeastaan." Romano valehteli periaatteen vuoksi vaikka oikeasti pitikin näystä paljon. Antonio oli ilmeisesti kipeä, mutta oli silti vaatinut että Romanon harjoitukset jatkuivat (niin Francis oli ainakin vakuuttanut). Italialainen ei voinut sanoa pitävänsä yhtään siitä että hänen oli treenattava ranskalaispervon kanssa.

"Emme tänään pidä sitä rangaistussysteemiä mikä sinulla oli Antonio kanssa, hän ei varmaan innostuisi ajatuksesta..." Francis pohdiskeli ääneen, heilutellen miekkaansa mietteliäänä. "Otetaan vähän rennommin muutenkin, en jaksaisi nyt hikoilla. Älä kuitenkaan kerro sitä Antoniolle."

Romano tarttui miekkaansa mutta ei tehnyt vielä elettäkään hyökätäkseen. Hänen olisi ensin saatava tietää totuus asioista.

"Miksi Nathan vihaa Antoniota niin paljon?" Romano kysyi suu jostakin syystä hiukan kuivana. "Mitä hänen ja Bellan välillä oikein tapahtui?"

Francis näytti selvästi harmistuneelta, aivan kuin ei olisi halunnut puhua aiheesta. Se puolestaan sai Romanon janoamaan vastausta entistä enemmän.

"En harjoittele kanssasi ennen kuin kerrot miksi." Romano painosti ja antoi miekkansa pudota kädestään kannen lattialle. "Minulla on vaikka koko yö aikaa."

"Miksi sinun on kysyttävä tuollaisia asioita?" Francis kysyi ja huokaisi sitten. "Ei ole minun asiani puhua Antonion menneisyydestä enkä tahdo että tuomitset häntä sen perusteella."

"Tahdon silti tietää." Romano sihahti takaisin ja irvisti.

Francis tuhahti ärsyyntyneenä, mutta näytti sitten heltyvän.

"Tahdon painottaa että hän on oikeasti muuttunut noista ajoista... en usko että hän on koskaan antanut itselleen anteeksi tapahtunutta." Francis aloitti tarinansa vastahakoisesti, näyttäen samalla hiukan surulliselta. "Antonio... manipuloi Bellaa koska tiesin tämän ihastuneen häneen. Antonio oli silloin nuorempi... hän ei välittänyt vaikka tiesi leikkivänsä muiden ihmisten tunteilla. Hän sai Bellan tekemään kaikenlaisia asioita itselleen, asioita joita tämä ei olisi välttämättä tahtonut tehdä."

Romano tuijotti ilmeettömänä Francista.

"Antonio laittoi hänet usein viettelemään miehiä joita aioimme ryövätä." Francis jatkoi eikä enää katsonut Romano silmiin. "Bella inhosi sitä, mutta teki sen silti koska Antonio pyysi. Antonio antoi Bellan olettaa että hän rakasti tätä, mutta Antonion rakkaus oli ansaittava. Siksi Bella silloin hyökkäsi erään satamajengin päämajaan. Hän yritti varastaa sieltä jotain minkä tiesi Antonion haluavan. Tiedät miten siinä lopulta kävi."

Romano tunsi vapisevansa hiukan. Siksi siis Nathan oli niin vihainen. Italialainen saattoi ymmärtää miehen vihan täysin, olisi kamalaa jos joku tekisi saman Felicianolle... Mutta Francis sanoi että Antonio oikeasti katui tekojaan, vaikka saattoihan espanjalainen ihan hyvin valehdella. No, sillä ei ollut nyt väliä. Romano kumartui poimimaan miekkansa.

"Ystäväsi on aikamoinen paskiainen, kai sinä sen ymmärrät?" italialainen kysyi päätään pudistellen kun ase oli taas hänen käsissään.

"Ymmärrän toki." Francis vastasi. "Me kaikki olemme täällä paskiaisia."

Romano syöksyi eteenpäin, miekka valmiina iskuun ja Francis asettui myös puolustusasentoon. Hän ei nähnyt syytä hiillostaa Francista tai Antoniota enempää tuolla asialla. Menneet olivat menneitä eikä niiden kaivelusta seurannut koskaan mitään hyvää. Romanokaan ei olisi pitänyt siitä jos joku täällä olisi kaivellut hänen menneisyyttään ja sen perusteella tuominnut häntä. Miksi hän tekisi niin muille?

"En inhoa häntä yhtään sen enempää kuin ennen." Romano murahti sivaltaessaan Francista miekalla, jonka iskun ranskalainen väisti kevyesti. "Hän on ihan yhtä ärsyttävä kuin aina ennenkin, pahus soikoon."

"Se on hyvä tietää." Francis vastasi ja hymyili vähän. "Uskon Antonion ilahtuvan."

* * *

><p>"Pysy minun lähelläni." Elizabeta neuvoi kun he hiipivät laivasta satamaan. "Teet vain niin kuin minä niin kaikki menee hyvin."<p>

"Helpommin sanottu kuin tehty, pahus soikoon..." Romano mutisi vastaukseksi, tarttuen vaistomaisesti samalla miekkaansa.

Hän oli kauhuissaan. Tässä se nyt oli, h-hetki jota hän oli pelolla odottanut. Ensimmäinen ryöstöretki. He olivat purjehtineet satamaan yön pimeyden turvin, varmaankin siksi että Antonio oli tahtonut tehdä tästä ensimmäisestä keikasta mahdollisimman helpon Romanolle. Siksi kohdekaupunkikin oli tällä kertaa melko pieni, pienempi kuin Romanon ja Felicianon kotikylä. Elizabeta oli selittänyt tämän kyseisen kaupungin elävän lähinnä vaatimatonta kalastajanelämää, mutta paikka oli tarpeeksi varakas ryöstöä varten. Hyökkäys aloitettaisiin poikkeuksellisesti vaivihkaa, niin että he hiipisivät ensin kaupunkiin ja aloittaisivat vasta sitten rellestämisen. Romanoa säälitti jo valmiiksi paikan asukkaiden puolesta. Kuinka moni elämä romahtaisi tämän yön aikana? Hänen takiaan?

"Mikä rupukylä." Gilbert tuhahti naurahtaen marssiessaan luottavaisesti eteenpäin. "Tästä tulee helppo keikka."

"Toivottavasti törmäämme moniin kaunottariin ja komistuksiin." Francis jatkoi ja nuolaisi mietteliäänä huuliaan, seuraten samalla ystäväänsä. "Olisi todellinen pettymys palata tyhjin käsin..."

"Jos nyt edes kerrankin yrittäisit kuulostaa normaalilta ihmiseltä, Francis." Elizabeta vastasi inhosta värähtäen. "Tuo on karmivaa..."

"Mitä sinä valitat?" Romano kysyi tympeänä. "Minä sentään jouduin hänen kaappaamakseen."

"Säälin sinua." Elizabeta sanoi ja laski kätensä lohdullisesti italialaisen olalle. "Todella säälin."

"Hei!" Gilbert kivahti, vilkaisten kaksikkoa olkansa takaa. "Liikettä niveliin että saadaan tämä vielä saman yön aikana pois alta!"

Romano ja Elizabeta vilkaisivat toisiaan ja lähtivät sitten muun miehistön kanssa seuraamaan Francista ja Gilbertiä, jotka johtivat joukkoa tottuneesti. He kävelivät jyrkkää ylämäkeä pitkin kaupungin porteille päin. Yö oli pilkkopimeä, mutta kuun kalpea valo loi pitkiä ja aavemaisia varjoja ympäristöön. Romano yritti jättää näyn huomiotta ja käveli ripeämmin Elizabetan rinnalle. Hänen ei tarvinnut pelotella itseään enää yhtään enempää.

Romano oli äärimmäisen kiitollinen siitä, ettei hänen tarvinnut kaapata ihmisiä tällä keikalla. Miehistö oli jaettu kahteen eri ryhmään, niihin jotka kaappasivat ja niihin jotka varastivat. Kaappaaminen oli Francisen, Gilbertin ja näiden ryhmään jaetuiden vastuulla. Romano, Elizabeta ja Tino puolestaan keskittyisivät arvotavaran haalimiseen, heillä oli varusteena mukana iso laukku johon he voisivat laittaa saaliinsa. Nathan oli tästä ryhmästä vastuussa, mutta he saisivat kuulemma liikkua hiukan vapaammin kuin kaappaajat. Heitä ei siis vahdittaisi niin tarkasti kuin toista ryhmää, mikä oli ihan mukava ajatus. Romanosta tuntui tosin kummalliselta että hän oli kiitollinen siitä että sai varastaa. Ilmeisesti myös Tino oli samalla linjalla. Elizabeta sanoi että hänelle oli ihan sama missä ryhmässä hän oli, kunhan hän vaan sai olla ystäviensä kanssa (ja mahdollisimman kaukana Gilbertistä).

Antonio ei kuulemma yleensä osallistunut ryöstöretkiin. Tämän tehtävä oli enemmänkin arvioida "saalis". Romano muisteli kuinka Antonio oli hänen kaappaamisensa aikana kiertänyt kaikki vangit läpi. Italialainen ei kuitenkaan erinäisistä syistä halunnut muistella kaappaustaan sen enempää, ei varsinkaan kun hän oli nyt tekemässä samaa monelle muulle. Teoriassa siis.

"No niin kaikki!" Francis komensi lopulta kun he olivat melkein astumassa kaupungin rajojen sisäpuolelle. "Jakaantukaa ryhmiinne ja kuunnelkaa sen johtajan ohjeet. Varsinkin te, jotka olette ensikertalaisia."

Romano tunsi muutaman katseen kääntyvän itseensä ja yritti olla välittämättä niistä.

"Tavallisuudesta poiketen hyökkäämme vasta kun saamme Kapteenilta merkin laivalta." Gilbert jatkoi ohjeistamista. "Mutta sitten kun merkki käy, saatte päästää _mahtavan_ helvetin valloilleen. Ei muuta."

Romano nielaisi kireästi ja kääntyi muiden ryhmäläistensä mukana Nathanin puoleen. Mies näytti siltä kuin tätä ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa ja se sai Romanon hiukan levottomaksi. Hän kaipasi juuri nyt mahdollisimman paljon ohjeistusta.

"Varastakaa niin paljon kuin voitte." Nathan tokaisi lyhyen ytimekkäästi ja kaivoi taskustaan savukkeen. "En ala vahtimaan teitä."

Se siitä ohjeistuksesta.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Elizabeta kysyi silloin Tinolta. "Olet ollut kamalan hiljainen."

"Eh, anteeksi." Tino vastasi ja hieraisi niskaansa hermostuneesti naurahtaen. "En oikein koskaan tunnu tottuvan näihin ryöstelyihin... mutta teen parhaani."

"Pää kiinni!" Gilbert sihahti oman ryhmänsä luota. "Vai tahdotteko paljastaa meidät ennen aikojaan?"

"Paraskin puhuja." Elizabeta sähähti takaisin. "Ihme että olet onnistunut egoltasi olemaan näinkin hiljaa."

Gilbert oli avaamassa suunsa vastatakseen Elizabetalle, kun silloin taivasta halkoi tykkien ääni.

Se oli heidän merkkinsä.

"HYÖKKÄYKSEEN!" Francis karjui ja alkoi juosta kaupunkiin päin, johdattaen omaa ryhmäänsä perässään.

Merirosvot alkoivat kaikki huutaa ja mylviä samalla kun rynnivät eteenpäin saalistaan kohden. Romano vinkaisi ja väisteli parhaansa mukaan ohi juoksevia piraatteja.

"Tulkaa, ei anneta muiden viedä parhaita paloja!" Elizabeta huudahti ja tarttui molempien Romanon ja Tino käsiin, vetäen heidät mukanaan juoksuun. "Paras paikka aloittaa on pankki. Kiirehditään äkkiä sinne!"

Romano seurasi Elizabetaa, joka näytti tietävän tarkalleen minne mennä. He saapuivat kaupunginaukiolle monen muun piraatin kanssa. Romano seurasi katseellaan kuinka talojen ja rakennusten ikkunoihin alkoi syttyä valoja, ne vilkkuivat hänen näkökentässään juoksun tahdissa. Yksi toisensa jälkeen ihmiset heräilivät ja alkoivat tajuta mitä oli tapahtumassa. Uusia huutoja alkoi kaikua yön pimeydestä. Kauhun ja pelon huutoja. Ihmiset huusivat apua, huusivat perheitään ja ystäviään. Romano pudisteli päätään ja keskittyi tiiviimmin juoksemiseen. Hänen oli pakko työntää sydäntä särkevät äänet päästään loitommalle. Tämä oli liikaa...

"Siinä se on!" Elizabeta huudahti ja osoitti yhtä erityisen hienoa rakennusta heidän edessään. "Pankki! Eikä täällä näytä vielä olevan muita, hienoa!"

"Eli mitä nyt?" Romano kysyi hengästyneenä.

"Tarttukaa aseisiinne." Elizabeta käski ja veti oman miekkansa esiin. "Tästä alkaa vaikein osuus."

Elizabeta marssi määrätietoisesti eteenpäin ja potkaisi pankin ovet auki yhdellä iskulla. Sitten nainen viittilöi Romanoa ja Tinoa seuraamaan itseään, minkä he vastahakoisesti tekivät. He saapuivat suureen, valkoisesta marmorista rakennettuun aulaan.

"SEIS!" huusi äkkiä tuntematon miehen ääni, joka kaikui aavemaisesti tyhjässä aulassa.

Elizabeta kääntyi miekka ojossa äänen suuntaan. Pankin yövartija astui väristen varjoista esiin. Romano värähti ja tunsi kylmän aallon kulkevan kehonsa läpi, mutta kohotti oman miekkansa puolustusasentoon.

"Emme tahdo satuttaa sinua." Elizabeta aloitti uhkaavalla äänellä. "Lähde nyt niin säilyt vahingoittumattomana."

"Ei..." vartija vastasi itsepäisesti, vaikka Romano saattoikin nähdä miehen vapisevan. "Te lähdette nyt."

Elizabeta huokaisi syvään.

"Et näytä ymmärtävän." nainen jatkoi sitten ja virnisti uhkaavasti. "Koko kaupunkisi on nyt piraattien vallassa. Tekisit viisaasti jos häipyisit välittömästi. Yritän tässä tarjota sinulle vapautta, senkin idiootti."

"Hän on oikeassa." Tino jatkoi, yllättävän uhkaavan kuuloisena myös. "Oma on valintasi. Voit paeta nyt ja pitää vapautesi, tai jäädä ja taistella. Voin sanoa ettei jälkimmäinen vaihtoehto pääty hyvin."

Vartija värähti ja tämän kasvoilta pakeni väri. Hetken ajan tämä näytti taistelevan itseään vastaan, mutta sitten tämä ulvahti pelosta ja säntäsi ulko-ovelle pää kolmantena jalkana. Sepä kävi helposti.

"Yllättävän suuri osa vartijoista tekee työtä pelkän leivän vuoksi." Elizabeta selitti astellessaan nyt pankin holvia kohti. "Mikä tarkoittaa että tosipaikan tullen he menevät lukkoon ja pakenevat."

"No vähemmästäkin, pahus soikoon." Romano mutisi, vapisten yhä suonissaan kiertävästä adrenaliinista. "Sydämeni hakkaa tuhatta ja sataa..."

Elizabeta tiirikoi holvin lukkoa alle viisi minuuttia kun sai sen jo auki. Nainen oli ilmiselvästi tehnyt tätä ennenkin.

"Haalikaa mukaan niin paljon kuin vain saatte." Elizabeta neuvoi ja alkoi kouria kaksin käsin kultakolikoita saalislaukkuunsa. "Mutta vain arvokkaimman näköisiä esineitä. Meillä on vielä monta kohdetta edessä."

Romano nyökkäsi ja alkoi kerätä niin paljon kultaa laukkuunsa kuin vain pystyi. Pari kertaa Elizabeta tai Tino huomautti hänelle mitä kannatti jättää ottamatta. Pian he olivat valmiita.

"Eteenpäin!" Elizabeta komensi ja he kiiruhtivat ulos.

Romanon silmät olivat jo tottuneet pimeään, mutta se ei sinänsä ollut enää tarpeellista. Suunnilleen kaikki kaupungin valot olivat nyt päällä ja ihmiset ryntäilivät paniikista kiljuen kaduilla. Siellä täällä paloi pieniä tulipaloja. Moni ihminen oli jo jäänyt kaappaajaryhmän verkkoihin. Useita raahattiin sataman suuntaan. Romanosta tilanne tuntui oudolta, aikaisemmin hän itse oli ollut kaapattavana mutta nyt hän seurasi kaappaajien rinnalla miten muita siepattiin.

Silloin joku juoksi suoraan Romanoa päin. Italialainen äännähti yllättyneenä ja lensi törmäyksen voimasta maahan. Hänen päässään pyöri, kuka kumma oli oikein törmännyt häneen?

"Voi ei!" huudahti hysteerinen naisen ääni. "Taas merirosvo!"

Romano hoiperteli nopeasti jaloilleen ja kääntyi kohtaamaan taklaajansa. Hänen edessään seisoi kaksi ihmistä, mies ja nainen. Nämä vaikuttivat aatelisilta hienojen vaatteidensa perusteella. Elizabetaa ja Tinoa ei näkynyt missään, nämä eivät kai olleet huomanneet Romanon jääneen jälkeen.

"P- pysy kaukana meistä!" aatelismies huudahti ilmiselvästi kuollakseen pelästyneenä.

"Pahus soikoon, katsokaa itse vähän mihin juoksette!" Romano kivahti sen enempää ajattelematta. Hänen polveensa oli tullut haava kaatumisen takia ja se oli helvetin kipeä. "Pahuksen taulapäät!"

Aatelispariskunta värähti Romanon huudahdukselle aivan kuin italialainen olisi sivaltanut heitä piiskalla tai jotain. Romano räpäytti kummissaan silmiään. Nuo ihmiset... pelkäsivät häntä?

"A- aivan!" Romano karjaisi villin ajatuksen ilmestyessä hänen päähänsä. "Olen suunniltani, pahus soikoon!"

"P- pyydän, älä satuta meitä!" nainen niiskutti kauhunkyyneleet silmissään. "O- ole niin k- kiltti!"

Hän veti taas miekkansa esiin ja huiski sitä aatelispariskunnan edessä. Nämä kiljuivat kauhuissaan (kyllä, myös se mies) ja anelivat Romanoa säästämään heidän henkensä. Italialainen ei voinut uskoa tätä. Joku siis todella oikeasti pelkäsi häntä?

"Minun pitäisi hakata teidät kappaleiksi tämän takia -" Romano aloitti hykerrellen innostuksesta. "- mutta säästän henkenne... jos annatte arvotavaranne minulle!"

Aatelispariskunta alkoi välittömästi kaivella omaisuuttaan esiin. Näiltä löytyi vaikka mitä: koruja, rahaa ja jalokiviä. He heittivät ne kaikki Romanolle, joka nappasi tavarat nopeasti itselleen voimatta uskoa koko juttua todeksi.

"Kai tämä riittää -" Romano sanoi laittaessaan arvotavarat laukkuunsa joka alkoi jo hiukan painaa hänen olallaan. "Mutta vain juuri ja juuri. Painukaa silmistäni ennen kuin muutan mieleni!"

Aateliset vinkaisivat ja pinkaisivat matkoihinsa nopeammin kuin silmä ehti nähdä. Romano tunsi oudon voitonriemun hehkuvan sisällään. Juuri tuollaiset ihmiset olivat kotikylässä katsoneet häntä ja Felicianoa nenäänsä pitkin, halveksien heitä kuin he olisivat olleet vain kasa törkyä. Ai että tämä tuntuikin hyvältä! Varsinkin kun Romano näki tuon kaksikon jäävän vielä saman tien Gilbertin verkkoon saaliiksi. Ehkä se oli vähän ilkeää, mutta niin olivat suurin osa aatelisista itseään ala-arvoisemmille. Vihdoinkin karma tai mikälie iski takaisin.

Romano kierteli aukiota tuntematta enää lainkaan pelkoa, uhkaillen vastaantulevia ihmisiä ja keräten näiltä lisää kultaa. Olipa tämä helppoa. Vähän kun huiski miekalla ilmaa, niin ihmiset oikein hukuttivat kultaan huutaen samalla "älä satuta minua, älä satuta minua" kurkku suorana. Aukiolla vallitsi totaalinen kaaos, jonka turvin Romanon työ oli entistä helpompaa. Samoin kaappaajien, ihmisiä napsittiin sieltä täältä sen suurempia ihmettelemättä. Romanon silmiin sattui osumaan myös eräs pastakauppa, jonka näyteikkuna oli särjetty rikki. Sen ihmeempiä miettimättä Romano kävi poimimassa itselleen pari pastapussia. Tämähän oli ihan mukavaa!

"Huomio kaikki!" kaikui jonkun ajan kuluttua Francisen ja Gilbertin äänet ympäri aukiota. "Naapurikylästä on pian tulossa apuvoimia tänne! Vetäytykää takaisin satamaan välittömästi! Kuulitteko? Välittömästi!"

_Aika lähteä... _Romano ajatteli vakavana ja kääntyi juoksemaan alamäkeen muiden miehistön jäsenten kanssa. _Aamukin sarastaa pian!_

Hän saapui noin kymmenen minuuttia myöhemmin viimeisten joukossa satamaan. Kaappaajaryhmä oli jo pakottanut uhrinsa seisomaan tuttuun riviin missä Romanokin oli aikanaan joutunut seisomaan. Romano huohotti raskaasti juoksunsa jäljiltä ja nojautui polviinsa tasatakseen hengityksensä. Kyseiset polvet notkuivat raskaan saaliin alla, mutta italialainen ei olisi voinut olla enää enemmän tyytyväinen itseensä. Hän oli tehnyt sen, hän oli ryövännyt kuin oikea merirosvo!

Silloin Romano huomasi Elizabetan ja Tinon miehistön joukossa ja kiiruhti näiden luokse.

"Oh, Romano!" Elizabeta huudahti huomatessaan italialaisen lähestyvän heitä. "Siinähän sinä olet!"

"Mikä helpotus." Tino huokaisi huojentuneena. "Arvaa miten huolissaan me oltiin kun hävisit niin?"

"Pöh, itse lähditte ilman minua." Romano vastasi osaamatta kuulostaa ollenkaan pahantuuliselta. "Mutta kaikki on kunnossa. Katsokaa miten paljon sain ryövättyä!"

"Oho." Elizabeta henkäisi vaikuttuneena vilkaistessaan Romanon pullottavaa saalislaukkua. "Tuo on oikeasti tosi hyvin ensimmäiseltä ryöstöreissulta. Miten ihmeessä sait vohkittua noin paljon tavaraa?"

"Olen kai luontainen lahjakkuus." Romano sanoi myhäillen ja virnisti ylpeilevästi. "Odotapas kun näytän tämän sille espanjalaispaskiaiselle! Hän ei varmasti usko silmiään."

Antonio oli hössöttänyt Romanon ensimmäisestä ryöstöretkestä niin paljon että se oli vienyt italialaiselta totaalisesti hermot. Espanjalaispaskiainen oli jopa ehdottanut, ettei Romano osallistuisi koko hommaan ollenkaan. Se oli ollut viimeinen pisara italialaiselle, joka oli omasta pelostaan huolimatta ilmoittanut, ettei aikoisi jäädä ryöstöretkestä pois ja että Antonion olisi suljettava hänet tyrmiin jos aikoisi estää häntä. Kylläpä espanjalainen nyt saisi kunnolla nenilleen!

"Hei, Antonio tulee nyt!" Tino huudahti ja osoitti laivan suuntaan.

Romano ja Elizabeta kääntyivät nähdäkseen paremmin. Antonio tosiaan asteli laivasta ulos. Tilanne tuntui niin vahvasti déjà vulta. Miehellä oli ihan samat eleet ja ilmeet kuin silloin Romanon kaappauksen aikaan. Hetken ajan Romanosta tuntui kuin hän itsekin olisi taas kaapattujen joukossa. Hän ravisteli tunteen nopeasti mielestään, sillä se ei ollut mikään miellyttävin.

Antonio tervehti kaapattuja samalla tavalla kuin aiemmin ja lähti kiertämään näitä. Romano pani merkille espanjalaisen olemuksen. Tämä vaikutti olevan vieläkin vähän kipeä. Olikohan Antoniolla kuumetta? Miehen kasvot ainakin punoittivat vähän ja tämän hengitys vaikutti raskaalta.

_Mitä minä oikein ajattelen? _Romano hätkähti äkkiä ja punastui hiukan. _Ihan sama jos espanjalaispaskiainen on kipeä! Ihan oikein sille vaan... _

Ei Romano ollut huolissaan miehestä. Ei todellakaan! Sairastakoon vaikka ruton, mitä se Romanoa liikuttaisi? Pahuksen typerys! Romano laski punastuneena katseensa varpaisiinsa. Ei hän ollut huolissaan, ei varmasti!

* * *

><p>"Mikä tämä on?" Antonio kysyi ihmeissään, nostaen käsiinsä pienen silkkisen pussin.<p>

Hän yritti tavoittaa Romanon katseen, mutta italialainen vältteli häneen päin katsomista itsepäisesti.

"Se on flunssalääkettä, senkin typerys." Romano kivahti vastaukseksi. "Vai oletko niin tyhmä, ettet pysty näkemään edes sitä?"

Antonio räpytti kummissaan silmiään. Heti kun hän oli saanut kaapatut arvioitua ja miehistön kanssa saattanut nämä tyrmiin, oli Romano tullut tapaamaan häntä. Yleensä italialainen tuntui välttävän hänen näkemistään viimeiseen saakka, varsinkin kahden kesken hänen hytissään. Mistäs nyt oikein tuuli?

"Olet ollut kipeänä jo liian kauan, pahus soikoon!" Romano jatkoi pahantuulisesti ja nojautui uhkaavasti lähemmäs työpöytänsä äärellä istuvaa espanjalaista. "En tahdo enää harjoitella Francisen kanssa, hän kourii minua aina tilaisuuden tullen!"

"Ja se on ainoa syy miksi tahdot minun parantuvan?" Antonio kysyi ja virnisti vihjailevasti.

Romano punastui syvästi, mikä oli Antoniosta ylisuloista. Italialainen näytti ihan tomaatilta!

"Tietenkin!" Romano rähjäsi lopulta ja pyöritteli näyttävästi silmiään. "Mitä oikein kuvittelit, senkin paskiainen? Että olisin huolissani sinusta? En varmasti!"

"Niin niin..." Antonio vastasi naurahtaen ja nousi paikaltaan. "Kiitos pikku tomaattini kun pidät minusta huolta. Nyt paranen varmasti."

"M- miten vaan." Romano tuhahti ja käänsi selkänsä Antoniolle. "Kunhan olet kunnossa seuraavia harjoituksia varten. Peittoan sinut silloin varmasti!"

Antonio hymyili ja loi katseensa kädessään olevaan lääkepussiin jonka Romano oli hänelle antanut. Itsepäinen kuten aina, ei voinut myöntää huolehtivansa. Mutta tämä sai Antonion onnellisemmaksi kuin sanat pystyivät kuvailemaan. Romano oli ajatellut häntä, tahtonut auttaa häntä.

Antonio astui eteenpäin ja veti Romanon tiukkaan halaukseen. Italialainen äännähti yllättyneenä, mutta Antonio ei päästänyt irti. Heidän kehonsa painautuivat toisiaan vasten, Romano tuntui ihanan viileältä Antonion kuumeista vartaloa vasten.

"_Hueles rico..._" Antonio kuiskasi Romanon korvaan ja suuteli sitä kevyesti.

_Släp._

Antonio räpäytti silmiään yllättyneenä. Hänen kasvonsa olivat kääntyneet sivuttain ja hänen poskeaan kuumotti. Romano seisoi nyt hänen edessään raivostunut ilme kasvoillaan, läpeensä punastuneena. Italialaisen käsi oli väristen ojossa. Antonio nosti vasemman kätensä kuumottavalle poskelleen. Romano oli läimäyttänyt häntä.

"Lopeta!" Romano huusi ja laski kätensä väristen alas, puristaen sen nyrkkiin. "Kuinka monta kertaa minun on tämä sanottava? En tahdo... t- tämä on liian hämmentävää!"

Antonio sulki silmänsä pettyneenä.

"Olen pahoillani." hän vastasi lyhyesti mitäänsanomattomalla äänellä. "Kiitos lääkkeestä. Voit mennä nyt."

Romano epäröi hetken, mutta pian Antonio kuuli italialaisen askeleet kun tämä kiiruhti ovelle. Espanjalainen istuutui takaisin tuolilleen, kiroten itsensä syvälle maanrakoon. Taas hän oli sotkenut asiat. Miksei hän osannut edetä hitaasti?

Antonio nosti Romanon lääkepussin silmiensä tasolle, tutkaillen sitä katseellaan. Sitten hän huokaisi ja avasi pöytälaatikon, asetellen pussin sinne.

_Olen pahoillani pikku tomaattini... _Antonio ajatteli sulkiessaan laatikon. _Tavalliset lääkkeet eivät pysty minua auttamaan. Mutta älä huoli... pian taas harjoittelen kanssasi. Saat siitä sanani._

_**Deve essere continuata**..._

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Hueles rico: Tuoksut hyvälle

****Muuta mukavaa:****

Romanon Antoniolle antama lääke on sama jonka hän osti basaareilta itselleen :)

Editoin mahdolliset virheet jälleen kerran myöhemmin pois. Tästä on tulossa huono tapa :P

...

Annikyuu: Heh, en **todellakaan **osaa puhua mitään noista kielistä englannin (ja tietysti suomen) lisäksi, ruotsinkin reputin komeasti :P Nettisanakirjoista ja kyselypalstoilta noita juttuja metsästelen. Ja joo, oon tän ficin myötä onnistunut tykkäämään Gilbertistä hahmona, ainakin vähän enemmän :D

Colorful Black: Antonio osaa varmaan tosiaan arvostaa tätä mun näkemystä taistelukoulutuksesta, Romanosta en olis niin varma xD Kiitos kehuista! :)

Tekopupu: Juu ei mitään paineita sen kuvan kanssa, se valmistuu sit ku valmistuu :) Mulle on kans ihan sama kummasta tarinasta teet sen kuvan, kirjoittajana en vois saada suurempaa kunniaa kuin sen et joku kuvittaa mun tarinoita :D

CrystalHitomi: Kiitos kehuista! :3 Oli tosiaan virkistävää kirjoittaa välil Antonion näkökulmasta :)

Liibooboo: Nooh, kattoo nyt miten toi prushun lähtee tästä kehkeytyy, lisäsin sen vähän niinkuin hetken mielijohteesta :) Mukava saada muuten sinultakin kommenttia pitkästä aikaa ^_^

naksukippo: Jee, kiitos on suuri kunnia olla syy miksi rekkasit tänne :D Vaikea sanoa miten osaan kirjoittaa, teksti vaan tulee multa aika luonnostaan (on aina tullut). En tosin koskaan pitänyt itseäni mitenkään ihmeellisenä kirjoittajana. Ilmeisesti mulla on jotain lahjoja kun kerta saan ainakin sut reagoimaan noin vahvasti o_o Mutta siis, kiitos kun kommentoit ja toivottavasti jatkat tän ficin lukemista loppuun saakka :)

Shakyo: Tärkeintähän on se että tätä joku lukee, joten älä huoli niistä kommenteista (vaikka onhan se pakko myöntää että ne kummasti piristävät) :D Kiitos kehuista! ^_^


	10. luku: Kaipasin sinua, mutta

**Luku 10 – Kaipasin sinua, mutta...**

"Romano, saanko lainata tätä kaulakorua?" Chell kysyi sydäntä särkevällä koiranpentuilmeellään, pidellen samalla ihailusta vapisevissa käsissään safiirikultakorua. "Se on niin kaunis..."

Romano kohottautui istumaan riippumatoltaan ja vilkaisi laiskasti olkansa yli mitä korua Chell tarkoitti.

"Sen kun lainaat, pidä vaikka omanasi." italialainen vastasi sitten ja nojautui takaisin pitkälleen. "Minulla noita riittää."

"Oikeasti?" Chell kysyi voimatta uskoa korviaan, alkaen sitten hihkua onnesta. "Kiitos, Romano kiitos!"

Romano nyökkäsi ja Chell pyyhälsi matkoihinsa. Tyttö oli niin innoissaan kaikesta näkemästään ja kokemastaan että ihan hehkui valoa ympärilleen. Mutta monen vuoden tyrmässä asustamisen jälkeen kuka tahansa varmasti innostuisi pienimmistäkin asioista. Romano haukotteli raukeasti ja nosti kätensä tukevasti niskansa taakse. Olihan hänkin innostunut silloin ensimmäisinä päivinä kaikista merenkäyntiin liittyvistä asioista, olivat ne olleet kuinka pieniä tahansa.

"Ollaanpas sitä nyt niin pohattaa." Elizabeta naurahti hetken kuluttua omasta riippumatostaan. "Kelpaa varmaan vastata kaikille kysyjille että "joo, ottakaa vaan, minulla noita on vaikka muille jakaa". Perustaisit saman tien sitten vaikka hyväntekeväisyyskeräyksen köyhille tai jotain."

"Olet vain kateellinen." Romano vastasi virnistellen, vaivautumatta edes vilkaisemaan ystäväänsä päin.

"Kuka sanoi, etten olisi?" Elizabeta kysyi ja haukotteli sitten makeasti. "Mutta enpä olisi uskonut silloin kun näit sinut ensimmäistä kertaa että sinusta tulisi yksi laivamme parhaista ryövääjistä. Jännä juttu."

_En minäkään sitä meinaa uskoa millään... _Romano ajatteli itsekseen aivan yhtä hämmästyneenä. _Joskus ihmisillä kai sitten on lahjoja asioihin joista he eivät normaalisti osaisi edes uneksia._

Romano ja Elizabeta lepäilivät miehistön nukkumatiloissa, sillä heillä oli nyt aamupäivä vapaata. Illalla olisi taas uusi ryöstöretki. Elizabeta oli aikaisemmin udellut Gilbertiltä mihin he tällä kertaa iskisivät. Albiinomies oli kertonut heille kohdekaupungista: se oli suuri aatelisen väestön suosima uskonnollinen keskus. Paikka oli kuulema pullollaan arvoesineitä. Kirkosta ryöstäminen ei tuntunut Romanosta enää miltään, mikä oli jännää kun aikaisemmin moinen ajatus ei olisi ikimaailmassa pälkähtänyt hänen mieleensä, ei vaikka hän ei koskaan munkkiluostarissa viihtynytkään. Toisaalta Romano oli myös merirosvolaivalla ollessaan oppinut että kaikki kaupungit joita he ryöväsivät, olivat hyvämaineisesta ulkokuorestaan huolimatta tekopyhiä tai muuten kaksinaismoralistisia. Se oli kuulema Antonion vankka periaate merirosvona. Toisin sanoen tämäkin kaupunki johon he olivat hyökkäämässä, pyöritti laajaa laitonta paritustoimintaa varjojen kätköissä. Kaikki ei tosiaankaan ollut niin puhtoista kuin ensivaikutelma antoi ymmärtää.

Oven avaamisen ääni kaikui hiljaisessa nukkumatilassa ja Romano vilkaisi sivusilmällään liikkuvaa hahmoa joka astui sisälle. Se oli Tino. Vaalea mies käpertyi myös omaan riippumattoonsa lepäämään. Kaikki valmistautuivat enemmän tai vähemmän innolla iltaan. Romano itse kuului siihen innokkaampien joukkoon.

Merirosvolaivalla eläminen oli nykyään paljon mielekkäämpää, kun se ei vain sisältänyt luuttuamista aamusta iltaan. Romano saattoi rehellisesti sanoa jopa pitävänsä siitä. Kierros alkoi käydä italialaiselle hyvinkin tutuksi: he ryöväsivät kaupungin, seilasivat lähimmälle basaarille, juhlivat myytyään saaliinsa ja alusta. Yksinkertaista ja hyvin hauskaa, varsinkin kun Romano onnistui yleensä ryöväämään niin paljon että saattoi jo varastoida aarteita pahan päivän varalle. Pari päivää sitten pidetyt juhlat olivat olleet ehkä viihdyttävimmät ikinä, viini virtasi ja ympärillä pyöri paljon hyvännäköistä seuraa. Francis oli vienyt mukanaan jatkoille ainakin viisi kurvikasta naista eikä Gilbertkään jäänyt mitenkään epäsuosioon vaikka jostakin syystä vaikutti vähän etäiseltä ihailijoitaan kohtaan. Elizabetalle oli enemmän kuin hiukan kiusallista saada paljon ihailevia katseita ja huokauksia monelta naiselta. Kerrankin Romano pystyi kiusaamaan ystäväänsä takaisin, vaikka saikin mojovan kuhmun päähänsä sen jälkeen. Tinokaan ei ollut erityisen innostunut saadessaan jostakin syystä paljon huomiota erityisesti miehiltä. Pitkiltä sellaisilta. Romanolla meni sentään ilta paremmin, hän ei oikeastaan muistanut milloin olisi viimeksi nauttinut yhtä paljon (jos aikaisempia juhlia ei laskettu).

Antonio oli tosin suuttunut hänelle sen illan jälkeen. Romano oli löytänyt itselleen kauniin seuralaisen jonka kanssa hän vietti koko juhlan, mikä ei ollut ilahduttanut espanjalaista sitten yhtään. Tämä oli siitä illasta pitäen käyttäytynyt todella kylmästi Romanoa kohtaan. Sen tuntui pahalta. Romanoa suututti Antonion reaktio, hän oli vain vähän jutellut ja tanssinut naisen kanssa. Eivät he menneet halailua pidemmälle, nainen oli antanut Romanolle hyvänyönsuukon poskelle illan päätteeksi, mutta siinä kaikki! Romano yritti järkeillä itselleen, ettei hänellä ollut mitään syytä tuntea syyllistä oloa. Okei, Antonio piti hänestä ja ilmeisesti paljonkin, mutta Romano ei tuntenut samoin joten hänellä oli oikeus olla muiden ihmisten kanssa, eikö niin? Varsinkin kun se ei ollut vakavaa...

_Miksi minusta silti tuntuu niin pahalta? _Romano mietti ja hänen vatsaansa väänsi jostakin syystä vähän.

Ei hänen pitäisi joutua perustelemaan itselleen miksi hän sai tai ei saanut tehdä jotain Antonion takia. Eikä hän edes erityisemmin pitänyt miehestä, miksi häntä siis kiinnostaisi jos tämä pahoittaisi mielensä? Hyvä vaan... Sitä paitsi, olihan Romano ollut helpottunut kun Antonio oli parantunut kuumeestaan noin päivää ennen juhlia. V- vaikka se ei nyt liittynyt tähän, pahus soikoon!

"Oletteko te muuten vielä riidoissa Kapun kanssa?" Elizabeta kysyi huolestuneella äänellä, rikkoen hiljaisuuden.

Pahuksen Elizabeta, tarkkanäköisenä kuin aina.

"...riippuu siitä mitä tarkoitat riidalla." Romano vastasi vastahakoisesti, tahtomatta puhua aiheesta.

"Älä yritä vedättää minua, Romano." Elizabeta jatkoi ankaralla äänellä. "Tiedät kyllä että näen heti lävitsesi."

"Hmph, no hän on nyt vetänyt herneet nenään jostakin, pahus soikoon." Romano vastasi kiukkuisesti, käpertyen tiukemmin riippumattoonsa. "Hän saa minun puolestani mököttää niin paljon kuin haluaa."

"Mutta eikö se ole aika surullista?" Tino aloitti, nousten samalla huolestuneena istumaan omalle riippumatolleen. "Voisitte yrittää sopia."

"Olet oikeassa, Tino." Elizabeta sanoi ja kääntyi sitten taas Romanon puoleen. "Voisit pyytää anteeksi, tiedät kyllä miksi Kapu on sinulle vihainen. Ja senkin lisäksi läimäytit häntä viimeksi kun hän yritti lähestyä sinua. Kuka tahansa pahoittaisi siitä mielensä."

"Antakaa minun olla, se on oma asiani ja hoidan sen itse." Romano kivahti takaisin, ärsyyntyneenä siitä kuinka hänen ystävänsä liittoutuivat häntä vastaan. "Sitä paitsi Antonio voisi joskus kysyäkin ihmisiltä saako heihin koskea, niin välttäisi suurimman osan pahoinpitelyistään!"

"No..." Tino aloitti huokaisten. "Onhan sekin totta... mutta silti!"

"Mieti edes asiaa." Elizabeta jatkoi, tällä kertaa lempeämmällä äänellä. "Uskon että teillä molemmilla olisi paljon parempi mieli jos sopisitte."

"Mmm..." Romano hymähti, mutta ei jatkanut aiheesta.

* * *

><p>Antonio tutki hiljaisena karttoja hytissään, pystymättä oikeastaan keskittymään tekemisiinsä. Hänelle tuli tästä hiukan huono omatunto, ryöstöretki alkaisi parin tunnin kuluttua, hänen olisi valmisteltava suunnitelma ajoissa miehistöä varten. Mutta... tuntui siltä kuin jättimäinen rautamoukari olisi puristanut hänen rintakehäänsä, hänen sydäntään. Espanjalainen huokaisi ja laski kompassin kädestään.<p>

Se sattui. Se todella sattui kun hän oli nähnyt Romanon silloin sen naisen kanssa. Vaikka se oli ollut selkeästi vain pelkkää hauskanpitoa kaksikon osalta, halailua ja vastaavaa, ei ajatus lohduttanut Antoniota yhtään. Antonio ei ollut ennen tiennyt olevansa mustasukkaista tyyppiä, mutta eihän hän ollut aikaisemmin tällä tavalla kenestäkään välittänyt. Francis ja Gilbert olivat parhaansa mukaan yrittäneet lohduttaa Antoniota ja espanjalainen oli kiitollinen siitä. Hän ei tiennyt mitä olisi tehnyt jos hänen ystävänsä eivät olisi olleet hänen tukenaan. Antonio ei saanut millään mielestään sitä kuvaa, sitä muistoa kun Romano ja se nainen olivat kietoutuneet hihitellen toisiinsa.

Antonio nojautui työpöytäänsä ja puristi vapisten molemmat kätensä nyrkkiin, tuntien tärisevänsä raivosta tietämättä oikeastaan kenelle oli niin vihainen. Hän ei halunnut kenenkään muun koskevan _hänen_ Romanoonsa. Kukaan muu ei saanut koskea _hänen _Romanoonsa!

_Tulen hulluksi... _Antonio ajatteli surkeana itsekseen, tuntiessaan pikaisen raivonsa laimenevan nopeasti kelmeäksi suruksi. _Minun pitää rauhoittua tai teen vielä jotain typerää._

Espanjalainen vilkaisi hyttinsä ikkunasta kannelle. Romano oli siellä ystäviensä kanssa, nauroi ja näytti innokkaalta. Näky sai Antonion entistä surullisemmaksi. Romanosta oli lyhyessä ajassa kasvanut oikea valiopiraatti. Antonio ei olisi voinut olla enää enemmän ylpeä italialaisestaan.

"_Estoy celoso..._"hän mumisi itsekseen, tuntien kaikesta huolimatta sydämensä hypähtävän huumaavasti rinnassaan Romanoa katsellessaan.

Espanjalainen pudisteli äkkiä päätään ja ravisteli itseään henkisesti. Tämä sai nyt riittää. Hänen olisi ryhdistäydyttävä jos hän halusi voittaa Romanon itselleen. Itsesäälissä rypeminen ei saavuttaisi mitään. Antonio palasi karttojen pariin ja nosti kompassin käsiinsä.

_Tämä ei ole vielä ohi! _Antonio ajatteli uhmakkaasti uppoutuessaan taas hammasta purren töihin. _Korjaan asiat..._ _mutta sitä ennen hoidan suunnitelman loppuun, en varmasti jätä miehistöäni pulaan omien ongelmieni takia._ _Ja_ _heti tämän ryöstöreissun jälkeen menen ja selvitän asiat Romanon kanssa. Myönnän tappioni vasta viimeisellä hengenvedollani!_

* * *

><p>"No niin, uusi <em>mahtava<em> ryöstöretki alkakoon!" Gilbert ilmoitti ja löi kätensä kannustavasti yhteen. "Rellestäkää niin että nuo vanhat kurpat muistavat sen seuraavassa elämässäänkin!"

Piraatit mylvivät innokkaina ja ryntäsivät yön pimeydessä juoksuun. Romano tutkaili hetken edessään aukenevaa kaupunkia katseellaan. Se oli kaunis paikka, näyttäviä kirkkorakennuksia löytyi joka kulman takaa ja rehevät jalopuut kantoivat hedelmää katujen varressa. Tavalliset rakennukset olivat vaatimattomampia, mutta kiiluivat kuunvalossa kuin merihelmet. Viileä tuuli liehytteli talojen ikkunoista roikkuvia kuivuvia pyykkejä. Ne toivat väriä muuten melko neutraaliin ympäristöön. Jokaisen talon edustalla paloi tunnelmallisesti lyhty, kaupunkilaiset uskoivat niiden karkottavan pahoja henkiä. Sääli ettei niistä olisi apua piraatteja vastaan. Romano ravisteli itsensä hereille ihailustaan ja juoksi pidemmällä menevän Elizabetan rinnalle vaikka he tällä kertaa olivatkin eri ryhmissä. Oli silti mukavampaa edes aloittaa ryöstely jonkun tutun kanssa.

"Hieno kaupunki, sääli että me saimme siitä vihiä." Elizabeta hymähti juoksunsa lomasta Romanolle, joka nyökytteli ymmärtäväisenä. "Mistä muuten ajattelit tänään aloittaa?"

"Katedraalista kuten aina." Romano vastasi, sinnitellen pysyäkseen ystävänsä vauhdissa. "Sieltä ne arvokkaimmat tavarat yleensä löytyvät."

"Selvä." Elizabeta vastasi hiukan hajamielisesti, ajatellen varmaankin omaa tehtäväänsä (nainen oli kaappaajana tällä kertaa). "Mistäköhän minä löytäisin parhaat kaapattavat...?"

He juoksivat eteenpäin ja kääntyivät seuraavasta kulmasta vasemmalle. Äkkiä Elizabeta pysähtyi jännittyneenä ja Romano törmäsi naiseen kun ei ollut tajunnut pysähtyä ajoissa. Elizabeta kirosi turhautuneena ja Romano supisi anteeksipyynnön naiselle, tosin itsekin närkästyneenä kun tämä ei ollut varoittanut häntä ajoissa. Mutta nyt molemmat huomasivat kaupungin vahdin hiukan edemmällä. Mies ei ollut vielä onneksi huomannut heitä kaksikon pienestä sähläyksestä huolimatta.

"Siinä on illan ensimmäinen uhri." Elizabeta kuiskasi dramaattisesti, pysytellen visusti varjojen kätkössä. "Jatka sinä eteenpäin, minä jään tänne."

Romano nyökkäsi ja kääntyi sen enempää sanomatta takaisin kulman taakse. Hän juoksi ensimmäisen vastaantulevan pikkukujan läpi kohti kaupungin korkeinta rakennusta, katedraalia. Paikka vaikutti jo näin kaukaakin silmäiltynä lupaavalta. Romano bongasi monta lehtikullattua pintaa, jalokiviä ja arvokkaan näköisiä maalauksia. Kymmenisen minuuttia myöhemmin hän saapui rakennuksen sisäänkäynnille. Romano veti syvään henkeä ja nappasi miekkansa esiin. Hän kumartui eteenpäin ja terästi kuulonsa. Sisällä ei vaikuttanut olevan ketään, ei ainakaan hereillä. Hyvä vaan. Italialainen tiirikoi oven lukon miekallaan auki ja hiipi mahdollisimman ääneti sisään.

Katedraali näytti koostuvan yhdestä isosta huoneesta ja parista sivukomerosta. Paikka oli läpeensä pimeä, joten Romano tarttui seinällä riippuvaan soihtuun ja sytytti sen (hän kantoi nykyään aina tulitikkuja mukana). Valon myötä italialainen näki hiukan paremmin ympärilleen. Katedraalin katto oli lumoavan kaunis, se oli kauttaaltaan maalausten peitossa. Ne eivät kuitenkaan olleet varastettavissa, joten Romano suunnisti tottuneesti komeroiden suuntaan. Hän tiesi että arvokkaimpia esineitä säilytettäisiin piilossa, ei suinkaan näytillä salissa. Romano nielaisi kireästi kuullessaan askeliensa kaikuvan autiossa katedraalissa samalla kun soihdun heikko valo leikitteli varjojen kanssa. Ei täällä ketään muuta ollut, mutta silti italialainen oli koko ajan kuulevinaan kuiskauksia vanhan rakennuksen sisällä. Aavemaista...

Onneksi ei kestänyt kauan saada hentoista komeronovea auki ja pian Romano olikin jo haalimassa arvotavaraa tutuksi käyneeseen saalislaukkuunsa.

_Tämä pitäisi riittää... _Romano ajatteli lopulta kaapin loistaessa tyhjyyttään. _Menipä tässä yllättävän kauan, missähän vaiheessa muut ovat? Olisi kiva lähteä pian... Taidan etsiä Gilbertin ja kysyä tältä..._

Hän kohotti saalislaukkunsa paremmin olalleen ja suunnisti takaisin ulko-ovea kohti, sammuttaen soihtunsa samalla. Parempi jättää mahdollisimman vähän todisteita. Silloin Romano oli kuulevinaan askelia jostakin läheltä ja jähmettyi yllättyneenä. Puhetta. Joku oli tulossa!

_Pahus soikoon, katedraalin munkit taisivat herätä! _Romano ajatteli, tuntien sydämensä hypähtävän samalla jännityksestä ja piiloutui koristepylvään taakse. _Ihmeen kauan siinä kyllä kesti..._

Hän ei mielellään uhkaillut ihmisiä, mutta teki sen kyllä jos oli pakko. Nyt kannattaisi ensin yrittää livahtaa ulos kenenkään näkemättä. Romano ryhdistäytyi ja pinkaisi juoksuun. Ei ollut aikaa epäröidä!

Pihalla ei ollut onneksi ketään. Romano tunsi olonsa voitonriemuiseksi, mutta ei toistaiseksi hidastanut vauhtiaan. Ei hän vielä ollut turvassa. Hän suuntasi juoksunsa satamaa kohti, sinne missä kuului eniten piraattien mylvintää ja ihmisten kauhistuneita huutoja. Laiva ei olisi silloin enää kaukana.

Juuri kun Romano oli kääntymässä päätielle, jota pitkin hän pääsisi nopeammin satamaa kohti, tunsi hän jonkun juoksevan itseään päin. Hän älähti yllättyneenä ja kaatui törmääjän mukana rajusti maahan. Taas! Romano kirosi tuntiessaan survaisevansa kyynärpäänsä kipeästi kivitietä vasten. Olisi ihme jos siihen ei tulisi haavaa...

"_F- fratello?_" tuttu ääni kysyi väristen.

Romano räpäytti silmiään ihmeissään. Hän kohottautui käsiensä varaan ja vilkaisi tyrmääjäänsä. Romano tunsi leukansa loksahtavan auki. Ei voinut olla!

"Feliciano?" hän huudahti löydettyään viimein taas äänensä ja kompuroi nopeasti jaloilleen voimatta uskoa silmiään.

"_FRATELLO!_" Feliciano huusi ja loikkasi halaamaan tiukasti isoveljeään, nyyhkyttäen nyt ilosta. "Se olet sinä!"

Romano ei voinut uskoa tätä. Kaikkien näiden kuukausien jälkeen Feliciano oli vihdoinkin siinä. Romanon pikkuveli näytti olevan kunnossa, mutta tämä oli laihtunut merkitsevästi ja tällä oli tummat rinkulat silmiensä ympärillä. Mikä kohtalo että he löysivät toisensa näin. Feliciano rutisti Romanoa vielä kerran ennen kuin vetäytyi kauemmas mittailemaan veljeään katseellaan, leveä hymy huulillaan.

"Vee, oletko kunnossa?" Feliciano sanoi ja pyyhki itsepäisiä kyyneleitä silmäkulmistaan, naurahtaen aina silloin tällöin puhtaasta ilosta. "Olin niin huolissani sinusta, luulin, etten enää ikinä näkisi sinua, _fratello._"

"Olen kunnossa." Romano vastasi, yrittäen kuulostaa urhealta vaikka taistelikin vapisevaa alahuultaan vastaan. "Feli, minäkin olin huolissani. En tiennyt olitko jäänyt kiinni vai edes hengissä. Mikä helpotus..."

"Niin..." Feliciano myönsi yhä hymyillen. "Vee, en tiedä mitä sanoa. Olen niin onnellinen!"

"Mitä kylälle tapahtui sen hyökkäyksen jälkeen?" Romano kysyi uteliaana. Hän ei ollut kuullut entisestä kodistaan mitään kaappauksensa jälkeen.

"Vee... kaikki olivat tietenkin järkyttyneitä mutta tekivät parhaansa niin että jälleenrakentamiset pääsivät alkamaan mahdollisimman pian." Feliciano selitti. "Mutta minä en pystynyt mitenkään jatkamaan tavallista elämää kun et ollut siellä, _fratello. _Joten karkasin luostarista etsimään sinua..."

Romano tunsi pistoksen sydämessään. Hän tiesi miten iso pala se oli varmasti Felicianolle ollut.

"Etsin sinua niin kauan, _fratello!_" Feliciano parkaisi sydäntä särkevästi ja syöksyi taas halaamaan Romanoa. "Kiersin kaikki mahdolliset paikat läpi. Minua pelotti, olin niin kauan yksin... Hyvä että pääsit karkaamaan niiltä merirosvoilta! Vee, ei olla enää koskaan erossa!"

Romano oli avaamassa suunsa vastatakseen veljelleen, mutta juuri silloin tykkien ääni ravisteli rajusti kaupunkia.

_Ai niin... _Romano ajatteli hajamielisesti. _Hyökkäys on vielä kesken..._

"Oh!" Feliciano huudahti pelästyneenä ja kipitti kauhistuneena aivan kiinni veljeensä. "Tosiaan, täällä on nytkin merirosvojen hyökkäys meneillään! Tule, häivytään ja piiloudutaan äkkiä ennen kuin törmäämme niihin lurjuksiin taas. Tällä kertaa pakenemme yhdessä!"

"Feli, minä -" Romano aloitti sydän tykyttäen, mutta tajusi kesken lauseen ettei voinut sanoa sitä.

Miten hän voisi ikinä myöntää Felicianolle että oli itse ryhtynyt merirosvoksi? Samaan aikaan kun hän oli ryövännyt ja huvitellut, Feliciano oli etsinyt häntä joka paikasta. Romano tunsi itsensä huonoksi veljeksi. Miten hän ei ollut ajatellut Felicianon tunteita? Ja äkkiä Romano tajusi että hänellä oli nyt edessään valinta. Hän voisi joko karata Felicianon kanssa ja asettua uudelleen asumaan johonkin kaupunkiin, mahdollisesti vanhaan kotikylään. Tai sitten Romanon olisi hylättävä Feliciano jälleen jos hän aikoi palata takaisin merirosvolaivalle. Jostakin syystä totuuden kertominen ei tuntunut vaihtoehdolta.

"Vee, onko jokin hätänä?" Feliciano kysyi huolestuneena, yrittäen vetää epäröivää isoveljeään mukanaan poispäin satamaan johtavalta tieltä. "Äkkiä nyt, ne merirosvot voi olla täällä ihan hetkenä minä hyvänsä!"

"Minä..." Romano aloitti kangerrellen, vilkuillen vuoronperään Felicianon ja sataman suuntaan. "Minä..."

Miksi hänen sydämensä oli niin kahden vaiheilla?

"Hei! Sinä siellä!" uusi ääni huusi äkkiä.

Romano ja Feliciano loivat katseensa huutajan suuntaan ja ensimmäiseksi mainittu kirosi raskaasti mielessään. Kadulle oli saapunut iso joukko kaupunginvartijoita.

"Oh, luojan kiitos!" Feliciano huokaisi ja kiiruhti vartijoiden luokse. "Vee, olkaa kilttejä ja suojelkaa meitä!"

"Tietenkin." yksi miehistä vastasi nyökäten. "Merirosvot ovet jo vetäytymässä satamaan, he varmasti lähtevät pian. Kannattaa kuitenkin olla vielä varuillaan."

"Mikä helpotus!" Feliciano huokaisi ja nosti kätensä heikosti rinnalleen. "Kuulitko, _fratello? _Olemme pian turvassa - _fratello?_"

Romano perääntyi hitaasti monta askelta. Tämä ei ollut hyvä. Hän ei voinut mennä vartijoiden mukaan, nämä lopulta tunnistaisivat hänet (Romanosta oli tehty etsintäkuulutus muiden Antonio laivalaisten tapaan). Hänet suljettaisiin tyrmään tai pahempaa, vietäisiin hirteen!

"_Fratello? _Mikä sinulla on?" Feliciano kysyi, kuulostaen nyt taas hätääntyneeltä. "M- miksi peräännyt?"

"Anna anteeksi, Feliciano..." Romano aloitti melkein kuiskaten ja kääntyi sitten silmänräpäystä nopeammin ympäri juoksuun. "En voi lähteä mukaasi!"

Se oli ehkä vaikein teko koko Romanon elämän aikana, mutta silti hän jatkoi paniikinomaista juoksuaan. Felicianon järkyttyneet huudot kaikuivat hänen takanaan, tämä aneli Romanoa tulemaan takaisin, jäämää luokseen. Mutta se oli tällä hetkellä ainoa asia mitä Romano ei pystynyt tekemään. Onneksi vartijat eivät kuulostaneet siltä että olisivat lähteneet hänen peräänsä, nämä kai jäivät hämmentyneinä pidättelemään Felicianoa. Romano juoksi niin kovaa kuin vain jaksoi, tuntien kuumien kyynelien samalla valuvan poskiaan pitkin maahan.

Hän ei törmännyt matkan aikana muihin vartijoihin, mikä oli todellinen onnenpotku. Romano ei olisi mitenkään voinut taistella siinä mielentilassa. Kun hän lopulta saapui viimeisenä laivan äärelle, joka oli jo kovaa vauhtia valmistelemassa lähtöä, tunsi hän voimiensa loppuvan. Romano vajosi polvilleen laivan edustalle, vapisten hillittömästi. Hän ei piitannut muusta miehistöstä joka loi häneen oudoksuvia katseita. Tämä ei voinut olla tapahtumassa...

"Hei, Romano?" Gilbertin ääni kysyi lopulta jostakin läheltä. "Oletko ok?"

"Hän näyttää vähän kalpealta..." Francisen ääni jatkoi ja Romano kuuli askelia läheltään. "Mitä tapahtui? Tulit niin paljon myöhässäkin..."

Romano ei saanut sanoja suustaan vastatakseen. Hän halusi juosta takaisin hakemaan veljensä, mutta oli jo liian myöhäistä. Feliciano oli vartijoiden kanssa eikä Romano pystynyt kohtaamaan heitä jäämättä kiinni. Pahus soikoon...

"Romano?"

_Antonio... _Romano ajatteli ja kohotti hitaasti katseensa ylöspäin. Espanjalainen oli kiiruhtanut laivalta hänen luokseen ja polvistui hänen eteensä, yrittäen huolestuneella katseellaan tavoittaa Romanon kasvot. Italialainen nyyhkäisi surkeana ja tunsi uusien kyynelien alkavan valua. Hän ei voinut mitenkään estää niitä.

"Mi- hei?" Antonio äännähti yllättyneenä mutta äärimmäisen huolissaan. "Itketkö sinä? Sattuuko sinuun?"

Romano pudisteli päätään surkeasti niiskuttaen.

"Antonio, meidän on lähdettävä välittömästi!" Francis huusi, vilkuillen samalla epäluuloisesti kaupunkiin päin. "Vartijat lähestyvät!"

"Hyvä on." Antonio vastasi ja nappasi Romanon siekailematta syliinsä. "Mennään!"

Romano älähti tyytymättömänä, mutta Antonio ei piitannut italialaisen vastaväitteistä. Merirosvo kantoi Romanon mukanaan laivalle Francisen ja Gilbertin seuratessa heti perässä. Romano kohotti päänsä parempaan asentoon ja tajusi kaupungin vartijoiden vyöryvän laumoittain satamaa ja heidän laivaansa kohden. Muu miehistö oli onneksi valmiina, joten heti kun Antonio, Romano, Francis ja Gilbert saapuivat kyytiin laivalle, pääsivät he lähtemään satamasta. He olivat turvassa.

Antonio huusi ohjeita muulle miehistölle, kantaen samalla Romanoa hyttinsä suuntaan. Italialaisen ei jaksanut enää vastustella. Kannella vallitsi oikea hullunmylly kun miehistö teki parhaansa nopeuttaakseen laivan kulkua merelle päin. Ihmiset ja äänet sekoittuivat käsittämättömäksi sekamelskaksi Romanon päässä ja hän puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Hän tarrautui vaistomaisesti tiukemmin Antonioon. Italialainen ei pystynyt ajattelemaan kunnolla...

Pian ympäröivät äänet vaimenivat ja Romano tajusi heidän saapuneen Antonion hyttiin. Espanjalainen laski Romanon istumaan sängylleen ja vetäytyi sitten huolestuneena kauemmas.

"Romano kiltti, puhu minulle." Antonio aneli vilkuillen samalla huolestuneena italialaisen vartaloa, etsien siitä varmaan ruhjeita. "Loukkasitko itsesi? Kerro mikä on hätänä!"

"H- hae Eliz-, t- tarkoitan Éliás." Romano sopersi, tajuten sanojen tulevan suustaan kuin itsestään. "T- tahdon puhua Éliásille..."

"...hyvä on." Antonio vastasi nyökäten, näyttäen kuitenkin samalla hitusen pettyneeltä ja kääntyi kiiruhtaakseen ulos hytistä.

Romano veti jalkansa syliinsä ja kietoi kätensä niiden ympärille. Ei olisi vielä liian myöhäistä... mutta hänen olisi ensin kysyttävä Elizabetan mielipidettä. Romano ei voinut vaarantaa muuta laivaa vaikka kuinka tahtoi sännätä saman tien hakemaan Felin. Feliciano... tällä oli ollut niin hätääntynyt ilme kun Romano oli perääntynyt tämän luota. Romano ravisteli päätään, tuntien kamalan tunteen myllertävän vatsansa pohjalla.

_Mi dispiace Feliciano. Mi dispiace..._

Pari minuuttia myöhemmin Romano kuuli askelia hytin edestä. Elizabetan huolestunut ääni kysyi Antoniolta jotain, Romano ei aivan kuullut mitä. Kaksikko tuntui kinaavan jostain. Sitten ovi avautui ja Elizabeta astui sisään.

"Ne sanovat että sinulla on jokin hätänä, Romano." Elizabeta aloitti ja marssi suorinta tietä ystävänsä luo, polvistuen tämän eteen. "Kerro nyt mikä on. Kaikki ovat suunniltaan huolesta -"

"Elizabeta, minä näin hänet." Romano aloitti, keskeyttäen naisen kyselyn, pystymättä enää estämään puhevyöryään. "Minä näin veljeni."

"Mitä?" Elizabeta kysyi ihmeissään. "En tiennyt että sinulla on veli."

Romano nyökkäsi hiljaa itsekseen ja Elizabeta näytti uteliaammalta kuin koskaan ennen. Hetken ajan kaksikon välillä vallitsi hiljaisuus jonka rikkoi vain pieni narahdus jossakin lähistöllä.

"En ole koskaan puhunut hänestä kenellekään miehistön jäsenelle... pelkäsin että te lähtisitte hänen peräänsä." Romano mumisi lopulta vastaukseksi, ja nosti nyt katseensa suoraan Elizabetaan päin. "Mutta nyt minä näin Felicianon. Hän oli etsinyt minua koko tämän ajan."

"Romano..." Elizabeta aloitti pahoitellen ja laski kätensä italialaisen olalle.

"Emme ehtineet jutella paljon mitään." Romano jatkoi ja nyyhkäisi hiljaa. "Vartijat tulivat liian pian ja minun oli pakko juosta. Mutta siltikin... en pystynyt sanomaan että olen nykyään merirosvo. En vain pystynyt. Mitä Feliciano mahtaa minusta nyt ajatella?"

"Hän on varmasti ihmeissään, mikset lähtenyt hänen mukaansa." Elizabeta myönsi pahoitellen.

"Minulla on häntä niin ikävä." Romano huokaisi haikeasti. "Ennen olimme joka päivä yhdessä."

"Taisitte olla läheisiä?" Elizabeta kysyi hymähtäen ja sipaisi ystävänsä sotkuisen otsahiuksen sivuun.

"Niin kai." Romano vastasi ja naurahti surullisesti. "Nukuimmekin aina joka yön yhdessä, joskus jopa alasti. Se ei koskaan haitannut meitä vaikka olimme molemmat munkkiluostarissa.."

"Ahaa! Nyt ymmärrän!"

Romano ja Elizabeta säpsähtivät pelästyneinä ja vilkuilivat ympärilleen. Antonio oli ilmestynyt nyt ovensuuhun ja näytti epätoivoisen hurjistuneelta. Oliko espanjalainen salakuunnellut heitä?

"Täh?" Romano ja Elizabeta kysyivät yhteen ääneen.

Antonio asteli eteenpäin, työnsi Elizabeta siekailematta sivuun ja asettui itse aivan Romanon eteen. Espanjalainen osoitti Romano vavisten sormellaan, tämän smaragdisilmien leiskuessa määrätietoisesti. Mikä tätä oikein vaivasi?

"Éliás, ulos." Antonio komensi värittömällä äänellä. "Nyt."

Elizabeta värähti ja totteli välittömästi. Antonion äänessä oli kuultanut se tuttu vaarallinen sävy, joka tuli esiin aina kun espanjalainen oli tosissaan. Ei kulunut kuin alle viisi sekuntia kun Romano ja Antonio olivat kahdestaan.

"Tiesin sen!" Antonio aloitti heti kun hytin ovi oli sulkeutunut Elizabetan lähdettyä. "Ihmettelin miten voi olla mahdollista, ettet ikinä vastaa tunteisiini, mutta sehän on päivän selvää. Sinulla on jo joku sydämessäsi, eikö niin?"

Romano ei voinut ällistykseltään muuta kuin tuijottaa Antoniota takaisin tämän hurjistuneihin kasvoihin. Oliko hän nyt varmasti juuri kuullut oikein? Antonio tarttui Romanoon ja veti italialaisen sängyltä pystyyn, tarttuen sitten tiukasti hänen hartioihinsa. Niin tiukasti että se melkein sattui.

"Antonio, mitä helv-" Romano aloitti, mutta ei saanut sanojaan loppuun kun espanjalainen alkoi ravistella häntä.

"Unohda se Feliciano!" Antonio komensi määrätietoisesti, pieni epätoivon vivahdus kasvoillaan. "Lupaan kohdella sinua paremmin kuin hän ikinä teki! Lupaan olla parempi kumppani ja rakastaja! Teen sinut onnellisemmaksi kuin kukaan muu tässä maailmassa, anna vain minulle tilaisuus..."

_Luuleeko... luuleeko Antonio että Feliciano on minun poikaystäväni? _Romano ajatteli suu puoliksi auki. _Ei jumalauta soikoon..._

"Antonio, senkin torvi!" Romano murahti ja kiemurteli irti espanjalaisen otteesta. "Feliciano on minun veljeni! Mitä ihmettä sinä olet oikein heti kuvittelemassa?"

Antonio näytti jäätyvän siihen paikkaan.

"Sinun... veljesi?" tämä sitten kysyi ja Romano nyökkäsi. "Mutta... en tiennyt että sinulla on veli...?"

"No se nyt on ilmiselvää senkin idiootti!" Romano karjaisi takaisin ja pyöräytti sitten näyttävästi silmiään. "Mitä minä oikein teen sinun kanssasi, pahus soikoon?"

"Mutta kun -" Antonio aloitti ja nappasi Romanon kädet käsiinsä, näyttäen nyt lievästi masentuneelta. "Olet ollut niin kylmä minua kohtaan viime aikoina ja tulin mustasukkaiseksi..."

"Minä, kylmä?" Romano huudahti hiukan loukkaantuneena. "Sinä se olet ollut se kylmä viimeisten parin päivän aikana!"

"Koska näin sinut sen naisen kanssa silloin juhlissa." Antonio vastasi ja mutristi suutaan tyytymättömänä. "Romano, pidän sinusta paljon, mutta osaat olla välillä aika julma. Läimäytit minua heti sen jälkeen kun kerroin sinulle tunteistani ja sitten teet tuollaisia asioita jonkun toisen kanssa. Se ei tunnu mukavalta."

"Ei se ollut mitään ihmeellistä!" Romano aloitti, mutta näki sitten Antonion surullisen ilmeen ja tunsi pienen pistoksen rinnassaan. "...mutta se ei taida pahemmin lohduttaa?"

"Eipä juuri." Antonio vastasi huokaisten.

"O- olen pahoillani, okei?" Romano aloitti kangerrellen ja punastui kirkkaasti. "En tiedä miten tähän koko tilanteeseen pitäisi reagoida. Sinun on annettava minulle aikaa..."

Antonio vilkaisi Romanoa ja naurahti sitten yllättäen.

"Oletko sanomassa että voisit _ehkä _joskus pitää minusta takaisin?" Antonio kysyi silmät tuikkien.

"T- typerys!" Romano murahti, punastuen yhä lisää, vetäen kätensä pois Antonion otteesta. "En sanonut niin!"

"Niin niin." Antonio vastasi ja kumartui lähemmäs. "Odotan sinua vaikka sen onkin pirun vaikeaa. Senkin pikku vihulainen."

Romano rutisti silmänsä nolostuneena kiinni kun tunsi espanjalaisen suutelevan kevyesti hänen otsaansa. Typerys oli jo unohtanut Felicianon. Mutta Romano ei voinut tehdä niin. Hänen olisi pakko nähdä vielä veljensä. Ja hän tekisi sen vaikka yksin.

_**Deve essere continuata**..._

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>

Fratello: Veli**  
><strong>

Mi dispiace: Anteeksi

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

****Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:****

Estoy celoso: Kaipaan sinua

****Muuta mukavaa:****

Tino tuntuu olevan pitkien miesten magneetti, kaksi hetalian pisintä (ja pelottavinta) hahmoa naapurina :D Voi parkaa :)

Romano on tällä hetkellä tosi sekaisin Antonion tunteiden takia ja osaa olla välillä aika ajattelematon. Hän ei oikeasti ajatellut yhden illan hengaamisen jonkun naisen kanssa suututtavan Antoniota niin. Vaikka kyllä sen pahuksen italialaisen olisi pitänyt edes sen verran tajuta!

...

Annikyuu: Jotenkin tietokoneilla on aina tapana pettää kun niitä eniten tarvitsisi. Nytkin tää netti vähän lagittaa kun tätä lukua latailen, mutta en luovuta! :D

UtaChan: Aws, kiitos kehusta! ^_^

Tekopupu: Kuka pystyy juomaan 4 litraa colaa putkeen? :D Toisaalta en itse tykkää limusta nii... Kiireisen elämä on kiireistä, tee vaan siinä tahdissa kun kerkeet :)

saichin: Ääk, koita nyt nukkua niin jaksat lukee lisää :D Toivottavasti tässä jatkossa ei mennyt niin kauheen kauan :)

Colorful Black: Ootko jo kokonaan kalju? :D Hehe, toivottavasti tykkäsit tästäkin luvusta ^_^

CrystalHitomi: Niin, voi Gilbert parka :) Mustakin oli hauska kirjoittaa Romanoa ryöstöretkellä :D


	11. luku: Idiootinpitävä suunnitelma, osa 1

**Luku 11 – Idiootinpitävä suunnitelma, osa 1**

_Minun on pakko mennä hakemaan hänet. _

_Olen pahoillani. _

_- Romano_

Mainittu italialainen luki viestinsä vielä kertaalleen läpi ja päätti ettei siihen ollut enää mitään lisättävää. Hän kurottautui laittamaan lapun riippumattosänkyynsä, kuunnellen samalla koko ajan ylivalppaana oliko joku heräämässä hänen liikkeistään lähteviin ääniin. Oli reippaasti yli keskiyön, joten käytännössä katsoen koko miehistö oli jo nukkumassa. Romano oli tehnyt päätöksensä. Hänen oli pakko mennä hakemaan Feliciano, italialainen ei yksinkertaisesti vain pystynyt olemaan normaalisti nyt kun oli kohdannut veljensä. Hän ei vielä tiennyt mitä aikoi tehdä tai sanoa kun löytäisi Felicianon, mutta se olisi sitten sen ajan murhe.

Romano ei ollut edes vaivautunut kysymään lupaa Antoniolta, hän tiesi ettei espanjalainen ikinä antaisi hänen palata. Koko kaupunki oli varpaillaan näin hyökkäyksen jäljiltä ja jokainen asukas, sekä vartija suhtautuisi varmasti epäilevästi jokaista edes lievästi piraatin näköistä kohtaan. Suunnitelma oli kaikin puolin riskialtis, mutta Romanon oli pakko tehdä se, hän ei muuten voisi ikinä antaa itselleen anteeksi. Ja Antonio saisi elää sen asian kanssa.

_Mutta vasta sitten kun olen ehtinyt häipyä täältä... _Romano ajatteli ja alkoi hiippailla nukkumatiloista poispäin. Erityisen säikkynä hän oli ohittaessaan Elizabetan ja Tinon, suunnitelma olisi ohi jos nämä heräisivät ja näkisivät hänet. Kaikki meni onneksi hyvin ja Romano kiiruhti ovesta ulos (onneksi se ei narissut juuri ollenkaan), mutta hän epäröi hetken ennen kuin nousi kannelle johtaville portaille. Romano tiesi että tänä yönä oli Gilbertin vahtivuoro, mutta albiinomies oli surullisen kuuluisa vahtivuoroistaan laistamisesta. Romano rukoili koko sydämellään että Gilbert nukkuisi tänäkin yönä, muuten hänen lähtönsä vaikeutuisi huomattavasti.

Romano nousi portaat hitaasti ylös, saapuen kannelle ja pidätti henkeään. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen. Italialainen ei voinut uskoa onneaan – Gilbert istui hiukan sivummalla vahtituolillaan ja oli kuin olikin unessa!

_Grazie a Dio... _Romano ajatteli äänettömästi huokaisten ja jatkoi hiippailuaan eteenpäin.

Romanon tavoitteena oli päästä Antonion laivan pelastusveneelle, "lainata" sitä niin että hän pääsisi takaisin maihin ja etsiä Feliciano. Toivottavasti nuorempi italialainen ei ollut vielä lähtenyt kaupungista...

_Nähdään pian... _Romano ajatteli vilkaistessaan Antonion laivaa vielä viimeisen kerran olkansa yli ja kiiruhti sitten ripeästi pelastusveneen luo. _Palaan niin pian kuin vain voin!_

* * *

><p>"Miten niin hän ei ole täällä?" Antonio kysyi ihmeissään, juodessaan samalla rommilla terästettyä aamukahviaan hytissään.<p>

"Tarkoitan juuri sitä mitä sanoin." Francis vastasi turhautuneena kun espanjalainen ei näyttänyt ymmärtävän. "Romano on kadonnut. Häntä ei löydy mistään koko laivalta, aivan kuin hän olisi kadonnut tuulen mukana. Olemme jo etsineet joka paikasta."

Antonio laski hämmentyneenä kahvikuppinsa työpöydälleen. Miten niin Romanoa ei löytynyt mistään? Italialainen oli luultavasti taas vain piiloutunut jonnekin vältelläkseen askareitaan. Eihän tämä voinut tuosta noin ilmaankaan haihtua...

"En ymmärrä..." Antonio sanoi lopulta ja nousi työpöytänsä ääreltä seisomaan, nostaen samalla oikean kätensä pohdiskelevasti leualleen. "Oletko siis ihan varma että katsoit joka paikasta?"

"En ala toistamaan itseäni kymmentä kertaa." Francis kivahti tyytymättömänä. "Olen kääntänyt laivan jokaisen kolkan ympäri vaikka kuinka moneen kertaan. Sitä vihulaista ei näy missään."

Antonio tunsi alkavansa huolestua. Oliko jotain sattunut? Ei kai vain... ei kai vain Romano ollut pudonnut laidan yli tai mitään yhtä kamalaa? Antonio yritti ravistella nuo ahdistavat ajatukset pois mielestään vaikka se olikin vaikeaa. Nyt ei ollut hätiköityjen johtopäätöksien aika...

"Kapteeni! Kapteeni!" huusi äkkiä uusi ääni ja joku alkoi ryskyttää hytin ovea.

Antonio ja Francis vilkaisivat toisiaan ja jälkimmäiseksi mainittu kiiruhti avaamaan oven. Tulija oli Tino, joka tärisi kauttaaltaan ja jonka silmät olivat laajentuneet järkytyksestä.

"Niin, Tino?" Antonio kysyi uteliaana vaalean miehen olemuksesta (voisiko se liittyä jotenkin Romanoon?). "Mitä asiaa?"

Tino ojensi käsiään espanjalaista kohti ja puri samalla hermostuneena alahuultaan. Antonio kumartui uteliaana lähemmäs. Tino piteli tiukasti käsissään jotain mikä näytti pieneltä paperinpalalta.

"Löysin tämän etsiessäni Romanoa." Tino selitti ja antoi paperinpalan kapteenilleen. "Siinä on viesti..."

Sen kuultuaan Antonio loi välittömästi katseensa nahistuneeseen paperinpalaan. Tino nyökkäsi kapteenilleen ja kiiruhti nopeasti hytistä ulos, ihan kuin aavistellen ettei hänen kapteeninsa tulisi pitämään viestistä. Antonio luki lapun läpi sanaakaan sanomatta moneen kertaan, voimatta kunnolla uskoa sen kirjoitettuja sanoja. Lopulta hän rutisti paperin nyrkkiinsä, kiroten raskaasti itsekseen.

"Se hölmö..." Antonio sihahti vaarallisesti ja kääntyi sitten Francisen puoleen. "Nyt tuli ongelmia."

"Jotenkin osasin aavistaa sen..." Francis vastasi päätään pudistellen. "Mitä on tapahtunut?"

"Romano tapasi eilen kadonneen veljensä ryöstöretkellä." Antonio selitti hammasta purren. "Hän lähti takaisin etsimään tätä."

"Mitä? Nyt?" Francis kysyi järkyttyneenä. "Mutta kaupunkihan on nyt täynnä vartijoita ja palkkionmetsästäjiä! Mitä me teemme?"

"En tiedä vielä." Antonio sanoi ja alkoi kävellä levottomasti ympyrää hytissään, miettien ankarasti. "Romano on epäilemättä päässyt jo kaupunkiin asti, sen verran voimme päätellä. Emme voi kuitenkaan olla varmoja missä siellä hän on ja onko hän ylipäätään enää vapaalla jalalla. Olisi vaarallista palata... mutta pakkohan se vihulainen on kuitenkin sieltä hakea..."

"Saat luvan vaatia Romanolta kunnon hyvityksen tästä tempusta." Francis alkoi melodramaattisesti valittaa, osoittaen ystäväänsä syyttävästi etusormellaan. "Tajuatko miten paljon päänvaivaa tästä aiheutuu meille muillekin?"

"Kiitos tuestasi." Antonio vastasi lyhyesti, jättäen ranskalaisen valitukset huomiotta. "Nyt, keksitään äkkiä suunnitelma."

"Hmph, käyn hakemassa Gilbertin." Francis mutisi ja asteli alistuneena hytin ovelle. "Ehkä hän keksii jotain nerokasta tähän sotkuun..."

Antonio nyökkäsi ja Francis poistui hytistä. Painostava hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen, sitä rikkoivat vain ajoittaiset miehistön huudahdukset kun nämä yhä sinnikkäästi etsivät Romanoa laivalta.

_Romano, mitä oikein ajattelit? _Antonio mietti itsekseen ja kumartui työpöytänsä äärelle, vetäen eilisen kaupungin piirustukset jälleen kerran esiin. _Jos kaipasit veljeäsi niin paljon, olisit voinut kertoa siitä minulle. Olisimme varmasti keksineet jonkin ratkaisun... vai etkö luottanut minuun? Yritä nyt edes pysyä turvassa siihen asti kunnes pääsemme hakemaan sinut._

* * *

><p>"Feliciano!" Romano huusi keuhkojensa pohjalta juostessaan ympäriinsä samoilla kaduilla joilla hän oli sattumalta törmännyt veljeensä päivää aikaisemmin. "Feliciano, missä olet?"<p>

Hän oli saapunut aikaisin aamuyöstä kaupunkiin pitkän soutamisen jälkeen (onneksi kukaan ei ollut nähnyt hänen lähtöään). Romanon kädet olivat rakoilla, mutta hän ei nyt uhrannut asialle yhtään ajatusta. Vartijoita oli nimittäin joka paikassa, joten hänen oli oltava jatkuvasti valppaana. Romano oli myös yrittänyt siistiä olemustaan vähemmän epäilyttäväksi ennen rantautumistaan, mutta se ei pelastaisi häntä kiinnijäämiseltä jos hän hutiloisi. Pienikin virhe riittäisi johtamaan kohtalokkaaseen lopputulokseen. Romano nielaisi kireästi ja jatkoi matkaansa.

Kaupungin ihmiset oleilivat yllättävän paljon ulkona. Ilmassa kaikui katkeraa itkun ja lohduttelun ääniä, joiden Romano tunsi lävistävän rintakehänsä kuin pienet tikarit. Hän ei ollut tottunut näkemään ryöstelynsä seurauksia. Oli vaikea sanoa kolkuttiko hänen omatuntonsa nykyään samalla tavalla kuin se olisi aikaisemmin tehnyt. Romano ei voinut sanoa tuntevansa ylitsevuotavaa sääliä näitä ihmisiä kohtaan. Oliko hän siis muuttunut näiden kuluneiden kuukausien aikana niin paljon ihmisenä, ettei Feliciano enää tunnistaisi häntä? Luonteen perusteella siis?

_Äh, miksi oikein mietin tällaisia nyt? _Romano ajatteli hiukan ärtyneenä ja kiristi kävelytahtiaan. _Ehdin murehtia tätä sitten kun olen löytänyt Felicianon..._

Eräs vartijajoukko sattui silloin kävelemään aivan Romanon suuntaan ja italialainen kääntyi vikkelästi pikkukujalle pois näkyvistä. Toistaiseksi hän oli saanut kierrellä suht rauhassa, mutta hän ei voinut olla varma, kauan sitä kestäisi. Joku varmasti tunnistaisi hänet ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Siksi Romano pysytteli varjoissa poissa ihmisten katseista niin paljon kuin vain pystyi.

_Feli, missä olet? _Romano ajatteli levottomana, vilkuillen jatkuvasti ympärilleen tuloksetta. Hänen sisällään vellova jännityksen tunne alkoi käydä murskaavaksi. Mitä jos hän ei löytäisikään enää Felicianoa? Mitä jos hän ei enää koskaan näkisi tätä? Romano tunsi värähtävänsä ahdistuneesti ja alkoi taas juosta eteenpäin. Kyllä tämä vielä tästä, kaikki järjestyisi, kunhan hän ei vain luovuttanut. Niin Romano ainakin sydämensä pohjalta toivoi.

Silloin tuttu ääni parkui jossakin läheisyydessä. Romano tunsi sydämensä hypähtävän ja pysähtyi refleksinomaisesti. Hän tunnistaisi tuon äänen missä vain. Feliciano! Romano pinkaisi täyteen juoksuun äänen suuntaan.

"Waah! Ei minulla ole enempää rahaa!"

"Sitten jää pastat ostamatta."

"M- mutta mitä minä sitten syön? Ei ole mitään muutakaan!"

"Se ei ole minun ongelmani. Häivy tai kutsun vartijat!"

"Vee.."

Romano saapui viimein äänen lähteen luo. Se tosiaan oli Feliciano, tämä yritti näköjään ostaa ruokaa erityisen ärtyneen näköiseltä kauppiaalta. Sanoinkuvaamaton helpotus valtasi Romanon. Mikä onni, hän oli sittenkin löytänyt veljensä! Romano kiitti hiljaa mielessään luojaa tai mitälie ja kiiruhti eteenpäin.

"Feliciano!"

Nuorempi italialainen säpsähti ja kääntyi nopeasti ympäri.

"_Fratello?_" tämä huudahti yllättyneenä, mutta sitten tämän kasvot sulivat leveään hymyyn. "Sinä tulit takaisin!"

"Niin tulin.." Romano vastasi pahoitellen ja nyökkäsi hiukan nolona veljelleen. "Anteeksi kun lähdin viimeksi..."

"Vee, sinulla oli varmasti siihen hyvä syy." Feliciano hymähti lempeästi. "Säikähdin kyllä aikalailla..."

Romano oli sanomassa jotain, kun silloin Felicianon maha murahti komeasti. Nuorempi italialainen laski kätensä surkeasti vatsalleen ja puri alahuultaan. Romano pani merkille veljensä riutuneen olemuksen. Tällä ei tainnut olla rahaa edes ruokaan. Romano tunsi taas kipeän omantunnon pistoksen rinnassaan.

"Tässä..." Romano sanoi ja kurottautui heittämään kultakolikon ruokakauppiaalle, jonka silmät olivat pudota päästä kun tämä otti arvokkaan rahan käteensä. "Pidä vaihtorahat."

"_Fratello..._" Feliciano aloitti kiitollisena ja poimi sitten nopeasti ostoksensa takaisin syliinsä. "_Grazie!_"

"Ole hyvä vaan." Romano vastasi ja tarttui sitten veljeään olasta. "Tule, mennään vähän sivummalle puhumaan..."

"Okei!" Feliciano nyökkäsi pirteästi ja kaksikko suuntasi hiljaisemman sivukujan suuntaan kauppiaan tuijottaessa yhä suu puoliksi auki heidän peräänsä.

Feliciano ei kysynyt heidän kävelynsä aikana mitään, mistä Romano oli todella kiitollinen. Hän selittäisi tarpeelliseksi näkemänsä asiat myöhemmin ja etenkin niin että pystyi olemaan varma siitä ettei heitä salakuunneltaisi. Hiljaisuus oli ehkä hiukan epämukava, mutta Romano yritti parhaansa mukaan jättää sen huomiotta. Feliciano ei näyttänyt vihaiselta tai mitään, mutta silti Romanon omatunto kolkutti kipeästi. Lopulta he saapuivat sopivalta vaikuttavalle paikalle ja Romano pysähtyi.

"Syö jotain, näytät kamalalta." Romano murahti ja nosti samalla kätensä puuskaan. "Oliko fiksua lähteä matkaan ilman rahaa?"

"No ei tietenkään..." Feliciano vastasi pää painuksissa. "Mutta en voinut olla lähtemättä."

"Olisit edes varastanut jotain." Romano tivasi huolestuneena, vaikka yrittikin peittää sitä eleistään. "Katso nyt itseäsi! Olet pelkkää luuta ja nahkaa."

"Vee, en pystynyt varastamaan." Feliciano sanoi ihmeen pirteästi ja kaivoi vastaostetun leivän ostostensa seasta, haukaten siitä sitten ison palan.

"...miksi?" Romano kysyi varautuneena. Hän tajusi tilaisuutensa tiedustella hiukan veljensä ajatuksia merirosvoelämään liittyvistä asioista.

"She vhain vhuntui vhäärälthä." Feliciano vastasi suu täynnä leipää. "Efm pyhthynyt thekemhään fithä."

"Ai jaa..." Romano sanoi vaisusti, lähinnä itselleen.

Tämä vahvisti asian. Hän ei pystyisi mitenkään kertomaan piraattielämästään Felicianolle. Vaikka Romanoa oli aina vähätelty veljensä takia, oli tämä ainoa joka oli kuitenkin tukenut häntä ehdoitta. Feliciano oli hänen ainoa perheensä. Ja perheen takia oli tehtävä uhrauksia.

_Sain seilata merillä edes jonkin aikaa vaikka sen ei koskaan ollut määrä olla kohtaloni... _Romano ajatteli hammasta purren, puristaen samalla vapisevat kätensä nyrkkiin. _Se on tarpeeksi... sen on oltava tarpeeksi._

"_Fratello, _lähdetään kotiin." Feliciano aloitti nyt suu tyhjänä, vienosti hymyillen ja tarttui veljeään käsistä. "Löysimme toisemme viimein kaikista esteistä huolimatta. Voimme viimein palata."

"...olet oikeassa." Romano vastasi hiukan vastahakoisesti, hänen sydämensä huutaessa samalla täyttä kurkkua "ei". "Minulla oli vähän asioita hoidettavana eilen, siksi en voinut lähteä heti mukaasi. Mutta kaikki on nyt kunnossa, joten älä huoli. Lähdetään..."

Feliciano hihkaisi onnellisena ja alkoi vetää Romanoa mukanaan kaupungin pohjoiseen päin avautuville porteille. Sieltä lähtisi hevoskärryjä heidän kotikylänsä suuntaan. Romano tunsi jokaisen askeleensa murskaavan hänen epätoivoista sydäntään, mutta seurasi silti sanaakaan sanomatta veljeään. Hänen oli tehtävä tämä.

_Elizabeta, Tino, Chell... anteeksi että lähden näin hyvästejä sanomatta. _Romano ajatteli kykenemättä enää kääntämään katsettaan satamaan päin. _Tekisitte varmasti saman jos teillä olisi sisaruksia. Kiitos kun olitte niin ystävällisiä minua kohtaan, kiitos. En koskaan unohda teitä. Ja Antonio... senkin paskiainen, kiitos kun otit minut laivallesi ja näytit niin monia asioita. Olisi ollut hienoa olla piraatti elämäni viimeiseen päivään saakka... Mutta kaappaus on nyt ohi. Minä en kuulu merille vaikka kuinka niin itselleni uskottelisin. Joten... hyvästi._

Romano tunsi jonkin kuuman ja märän valuvan poskilleen ja pyyhkäisi vapaalla kädellään kasvonsa. Feliciano huolestuisi jos näkisi hänen kyyneleensä, joten Romano veti monta kertaa peräkkäin syvään henkeä, yrittäen siten rauhoittaa itseään. Kaikki järjestyisi kyllä. Nyt Romano saattoi sentään muistaa merirosvoseikkailunsa luostarin harmaiden päivien aikana. Hän tarttui tiukemmin Felicianon käteen, hakien siitä tukea. Miksi tämä oli niin vaikeaa?

"Tuolla he ovat!" vihainen miehen ääni huusi yllättäen. "Vangitkaa heidät!"

Romano ei ehtinyt reagoida mitenkään kun tunsi jonkun yllättäen taklaavan hänet maahan, samoin Felicianon heti sekuntia myöhemmin. Se joku tarttui murskaavasti Romanon ranteisiin, vangiten ne hänen selkänsä taakse. Romano sihahti kivusta. Mitä ihmettä oikein tapahtui?

Italialaisten vangitsijat vetivät heidät kovakouraisesti takaisinpäin. Feliciano vinkui pelokkaana ja aneli armoa katsomatta edes ensin kuka tai mikä heidän kimpussaan oli. Heidän asetettiin vierekkäin vieraan hahmon eteen. Romano kohotti hitaasti katseensa. Mies oli se sama myyjä, jolta he olivat hetki sitten ostaneet Felicianon ruoan!

"Nuo ne ovat!" mies huusi Romanon ja Felicianon kaappaajille. "Maksoivat kultakolikoilla, ei niitä tavalliselta kansalta löydy. He ovat piraatteja!"

"MITÄ?" Feliciano huusi kauhistuneena. "Ei, olette erehtyneet, emme me ole piraatteja!"

"Valheita!" mies kivahti Felicianolle ja sylkäisi maahan tämän jalkojen eteen. "Tuokin yritti viedä minulta ruokaa ilmaiseksi. Saastainen varas!"

"Vai niin." toinen vieraan miehen ääni vastasi jostakin Romanon takaa. "Taisimme siis juuri napata ne eilisen rötöstelyn syylliset."

_Voi ei... ei... _Romano ajatteli kauhuissaan, tajutessaan viimein mitä oli tapahtunut. _Ei näin voi käydä! Apua...!_

He olivat joutuneet kaupungin vartijoiden kaappaamiksi! Romano läimäytti itseään henkisesti. Miten hän oli ollut niin tyhmä että oli mennyt maksamaan ostokset kultakolikolla? Lapsikin tajuaisi, ettei niitä ollut kuin siniverisillä tai piraateilla. Eikä siinä vielä kaikki, hän oli vetänyt Felicianon mukanaan vaaraan. Romano tunsi hyisen tunteen leviävän vatsansa pohjalle. Se oli nyt ohi. Piraateiksi epäillyillä ei ollut kuin yksi kohtalo edessään.

"Vee, olette käsittäneet kaiken ihan väärin!" Feliciano parkui kauhistuneena, rimpuilleen vangitsijaansa vastaan. "Pyydän, kuunnelkaa meitä! Romano, kerro heille ettei me olla tehty mitään väärää!"

"Suu kiinni senkin kuvottava piraatti!" vartija murahti ja alkoi retuuttaa Felicianoa takaisin kaupunkiin päin (samoin teki myös Romanon vartija). "Saatte luvan astua oikeuden eteen ja maksaa teoistanne!"

"Ei, älkää satuttako meitä!" Feliciano lähestulkoon kirkui, saaden ainakin Romanon korvat menemään lukkoon. "Teemme ihan mitä vain mutta älkää satuttako meitä! Apua! Auttakaa joku! Tämä on väärinkäsitys, auttakaa meitä! Pelastakaa meidät! APUA!"

Romano ei jostakin syystä kyennyt huutamaan apua samalla tavalla kuin veljensä. Karma taisi nyt viimein iskeä takaisin. Mutta Feliciano ei ansainnut tätä, hänen veljensä ei ollut tehnyt mitään väärää. Ei Romanokaan tahtonut joutua köyden jatkoksi, mutta realistisesti puhuen hän oli kaksikosta se joka ansaitsi sen kohtalon enemmän. Asiat ne vain lähtivät vierimään ojasta allikkoon. Romano ei tiennyt mitä tehdä. Hänen koko kehonsa tuntui hyytyvän järkytyksestä.

_Miten tässä näin kävi? _Romano ajatteli suu rutikuivana. _Ei tämän näin pitänyt mennä... apua..._

* * *

><p>"Huomio kaikki!" kaupungin tiedottaja huusi korokkeeltaan ohikulkeville ihmisille. "Osa eilen rellestäneistä merirosvoista on saatu kiinni. Heidät on tuomittu teloitettavaksi rikoksistaan seuraavan auringonnousun aikaan. Luoja armahtakoon heidän sielujaan viimeisellä tuomiolla."<p>

"_Mierda..._" Antonio kirosi, saaden paheksuvia katseita ohikulkevilta aatelisilta. "Romano on varmasti noiden kiinnijääneiden joukossa."

"No ei yllätä." Gilbert tuhahti tympääntyneellä ilmeellä. "Se idiootti ei osaa pitää huolta itsestään vaikka hänen henkensä riippuisi siitä."

"No, ainakin nyt tiedämme missä Romano on." Antonio huokaisi ja piteli otsaansa syvästi mietteliäänä. "Mutta miten pääsemme huomaamatta poliisilaitokselle, ja vielä tärkeämpää, selleihin? Ei sinne noin vain marssita sisään..."

"Ohohhoho..." Francis naurahti pöyhkeilevästi ja sipaisi hiuksiaan. "Onneksenne minä kyselin hiukan satamassa ympäriinsä ja sain arvokasta tietoa haltuuni."

"Mitä?" Antonio ja Gilbert kysyivät yhteen ääneen.

Francis virnisti ystävilleen.

"No, ihmettelin syvästi, mikseivät suosikkityttöni tulleet tervehtimään minua heti rantauduttuani." ranskalainen selitti antaumuksellisesti. "Pienen kyselyn jälkeen tietooni tuli että heidät on myös vangittu epäiltynä merirosvojen auttamisesta. He ovat nyt samassa vankilassa kuin italialaisemme."

"Okei..?" Gilbert kysyi, nostaen epäilevästi toista kulmaansa. "Ja tämän pitäisi kiinnostaa meitä, miksi?"

"Bordellin johtajatar ei aio käydä hakemassa tyttöjään, hän ei halua sekaantua juttuun." Francis jatkoi vihjailevasti, virnistäen samalla lipevästi. "Mikä avaa meille aivan uusia mahdollisuuksia..."

Antonio ja Gilbert vilkaisivat toisiaan. Ei kai vain...?

"Jos emme pääse sisään vaivihkaisesti -" Francis totesi hymähtäen. "- menkäämme siis näyttävästi."

"Taidan ymmärtää mitä ajat takaa." Antonio sanoi ajatuksen kirkastuessa hänen mielessään. "Francis, olet nero!"

"Täh?" Gilbert kysyi yhä tajuamatta lainkaan.

Francis veti ystävänsä lähelleen kuin jalkapallokapteeni joka oli juuri kertomassa seuraavan ottelun strategiaa.

"Kuunnelkaa tarkasti." Francis sanoi muka ankaralla äänellä. "Sanon tämän vain kerran ja on ehdottoman tärkeää että ymmärrätte suunnitelman läpikotaisin."

Antonio ei voinut kuin ihailla ystävänsä nerokkuutta kuunnellessaan tämän suunnitelmaa. Miten hän ei ollut keksinyt mitään vastaavaa?

_Sinnittele, Romano. _Antonio ajatteli uhmakkaasti, mutta samaan aikaan innostuneena. _Pelastamme sinut hetkessä, joten älä huoli!_

* * *

><p>"Vee, en halua kuolla!" Feliciano huusi läpeensä kalpeana ja tarttui sellinsä kaltereihin. "Emme ole tehneet mitään väärää!"<p>

"Pahus soikoon, Feliciano..." Romano mumisi itsekseen, tuntien sekoituksen hirveää syyllisyydentuntoa ja kuolemanpelkoa. "Luuletko tosissasi että he tuosta noin vain vapauttaisivat meidät pyynnöstä? Äh, jos en vain olisi palannut hakemaan sinua, et olisi joutunut tähän liemeen..."

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Feliciano kysyi vavisten ja vilkaisi isoveljeään olkansa yli.

Romano huokaisi. Hän oli käpertynyt istumaan aivan sellin perälle, liikkumattomana kuin patsas.

"Minä -" hän aloitti hiljaa kun sellikäytävään johtava ovi avautui yllättäen, keskeyttäen hänen puheensa.

Sisään astui tuiman näköinen vanha mies, tämä oli vankilan vartijapäällikkö. Miehen perässä asteli sisään nainen. Romano räpäytti silmiään. Nainen oli hurjan kaunis. Tällä oli pitkät, tummanruskeat hiukset jotka oli sidottu kiinni nutturalle ja koristeltu punaisilla ruusuilla. Naisella oli yllään pitkä, verenpunaisesta silkistä tehty vartalonmyötäinen leninki, jonka alta pilkotti korkeakauluksinen laventelinvärinen aluspaita ja hame. Nainen käveli elegantisti eteenpäin ja käytävässä kaikui näpsäkkä korkokenkien kopina. Romano oli varma, ettei ollut koskaan ennen elämässään nähnyt tuota naista, mutta jokin tässä näytti hurjan tutulta. Romano ei vain osannut nimetä mikä.

"Tässä ovat alaisenne, Madam." vanha vartija aloitti mairealla, hunajaisella äänellä kääntyessään samalla takaisin naisen puoleen. "Pahoittelen sekaannusta. Jos voin mitenkään korvata teille tämän -"

"Jättäkää minut hetkeksi rauhaan juttelemaan tyttöjeni kanssa." nainen vastasi keskeyttäen, jättäen kylmästi vartijan iskuyritykset huomiotta. "Tahdon torua heitä että he varmasti oppivat tästä läksynsä. Veljeillä nyt piraattien kanssa, pöyristyttävää!"

"Oh, tietenkin Madam, tietenkin." vartijamies aloitti ja kumarsi naiselle. "Kutsukaa minua heti kun olette valmis."

Nainen nyökkäsi vartijalle ja tämä poistui sellikäytävästä takaisin toimiston puolelle. Romano tarkkaili suu tiukkana viivana vastakkaista selliä jossa vangitut ilotytöt levottomasti oleilivat (heitä oli viisi). Tytöt tuijottivat saapunutta naista tuimasti, kunnes yksi heistä lopulta avasi suunsa.

"Et ole meidän Madamimme. Kuka sinä olet?"

_Häh? _Romano ajatteli kummastuneena, luoden uteliaan katseen salaperäiseen naiseen. Nuo tytötkään eivät siis tunnistaneet tätä...?

"Tulitko... auttamaan meitä?" toinen tytöistä kysyi hiukan arasti, toivonpilke silmissään.

"Tarkoitukseni on auttaa erästä toista täällä, mutta te hyödytte siitä tässä samalla." nainen vastasi ja kääntyi nyt yllättäen Romanon puoleen, virnistäen samalla. "Tämä pikku vihulainen on jälleen kerran saanut itsensä kunnolla vaikeuksiin."

Romano tuijotti naista suoraan kasvoihin suu puoliksi auki. Hän tunnistaisi nuo smaragdisilmät missä vain.

"A- Antonio?" Romano kysyi, tuntien leukansa loksahtavan auki.

"Kuinka mukavaa kun tunnistat minut valeasussakin." Antonio vastasi naurahtaen, puhuen nyt taas omalla äänellään. "Tämä peruukki kutittaa pirusti. Minusta tulisi tosin kyllä vallan mainion näköinen nainen, vaikka itse sanonkin. Olenko mielestäsi viehättävä?"

"Senkin paskiainen!" Romano kivahti muristen, punastuen syvästi korviin asti. "Älä selitä typeryyksiä vaan päästä minut äkkiä ulos täältä!"

"_Fratello, _tunnetteko te toisenne?" Feliciano kysyi hämmentyneenä, seuraten sivusta kaksikon kinastelua.

"Ah, meitä ei olekaan vielä esitelty." Antonio aloitti ilahtuneena ja ojensi kätensä kaltereiden välistä Felicianolle. "Minun nimeni on Antonio Fernandez Carriedo enkä normaalisti pukeudu naisten vaatteisiin. Olen Romanon -"

"Ystävä." Romano keskeytti, tahtomatta Antonion paljastavan Felicianolle seikkoja joita hän ei ollut itse ehtinyt vielä selittää. Antonio vilkaisi kysyvästi Romanoa, joka ei vastannut espanjalaisen katseeseen. Onneksi piraatti antoi kuitenkin asian olla.

"Vee, hauska tutustua." Feliciano vastasi hymyillen ja kätteli nopeasti Antonion kanssa. "Joten, miten ajattelit auttaa meitä?"

"No niin, minulla ja parilla muulla ystävälläni on suunnitelma jonka avulla te kaikki pääsette täältä pois." Antonio selitti nyt yleisesti Romanolle, Felicianolle ja tytöille, alkaen samalla tiirikoida italialaisten sellin lukkoa. "Mutta jotta tämä onnistuisi, kaikkien on noudatettava kyseenalaistamatta ohjeitani. Onko selvä?"

Vastapuolen sellin tytöt nyökkäilivät, samoin Feliciano. Romano ei ollut asiasta vielä varma. Hän halusi kuulla suunnitelman ennen kuin lupautuisi yhtään mihinkään.

"Tässä." Antonio sanoi ja ojensi isosta käsilaukustaan kangassäkin Romanolle ja Felicianolle, saatuaan näiden sellin oven auki. "Pukeutukaa näihin niin nopeasti kuin pystytte."

Romano vilkaisi epäilevästi kangassäkkiä ja sitten Antoniota, mutta espanjalainen oli jo tiirikoimassa tyttöjen selliä auki.

"Avaa se." Feliciano hoputti veljeään ja Romano totteli.

Sisällä oli kaksi samanlaista asustetta. Romano tunsi verensä hyytyvän. Ne olivat naisten vaatteita! Kaksi beesin väristä minihametta ja avokauluksista paitaa, jossa oli puolipitkät hihat ja ruskea nahkavyö vyötärön kohdalla. Säkin sisällä oli myös kaksi tummanruskeaa peruukkia, toisessa oli pitkät ja lainehtivat hiukset, toinen oli sidottu poninhännällä kiinni. Lisäksi säkissä oli vielä kahdet mustat korkokenkäparit.

"Sano ettet vain ole tosissasi." Romano aloitti värittömällä äänellä, tuijottaen kalpeana naistenvaatteita. "Et kai oleta meidän pukeutuvan näihin? Taidan mennä mieluummin hirteen, kiitos vain..."

"Älä puhu tyhmiä, _fratello._" Feliciano torui ankarasti, alkaen itse jo vaihtaa vaatteitaan. "Vauhtia nyt!"

Romano olisi voinut kuolla häpeästä alkaessaan riisuutua viiden kauniin tytön läsnäollessa eikä siinä vielä kaikki, hän joutuisi pukeutumaan naiseksi näiden silmien edessä! Olisiko mikään voinut olla enää nolompaa? Silloin Feliciano sysäsi Romanolle pumpulia jolla hänen oli tarkoitus korostaa rintavarustustaan. Tässä vaiheessa Romano oli niin punainen että pystyi kevyesti kilpailemaan Antonion leningin kanssa.

Viitisen minuuttia myöhemmin molemmat Romano ja Feliciano olivat täysin naamioituneina. Feliciano oli valinnut itselleen poninhännällä kiinnitetyn peruukin ja näytti olevan liian sinut uuden naisellisen puolensa kanssa. Romanosta ei voinut sanoa samaa, hän yritti epätoivoisesti vetää lyhyttä hamettaan alemmas. Sillä aikaa Antonio oli saanut muiden tyttöjen sellin oven auki.

"Ah! Romano, näytät niin hyvältä tuossa asussa!" Antonio kehräsi pehmeästi, vilkuillen häiritsevästi Romanon paljastavaa asua päästä varpaisiin. "Minä kyllä niin jahtaisin sinua myös jos olisit nainen."

Romano olisi antanut mitä vain jos olisi voinut kuristaa Antonion siihen paikkaan.

"Täh?" Feliciano kysyi ihmeissään, vilkuillen vuoronperään murisevaa Romanoa ja hekottelevaa Antoniota. "Jahdata? _Fratello, _mitä hän tarkoittaa?"

"EI MITÄÄN!" Romano kivahti hurjistuneena, onnistuen säikäyttämään Felicianon hiljaiseksi.

"Tsot tsot, muistapa käytöstavat, Romano. Ei veljille noin puhuta." Antonio torui, muuttuen sitten sekunnissa leikittelevästä vakavaksi. "Okei, leikki sikseen. Minun nimeni on tämän operaation ajan Isabel. Sinun operaationimesi Romano, on Chiara. Feliciano, sinun operaationimesi on Alice. En tiedä tuleeko näille käyttöä, mutta parempi olla varautunut."

"Vee, selvä~!" Feliciano hihkaisi iloisesti. "Alice kuittaa ja kiittää!"

"Grr..." Romano jatkoi tyytymättömänä.

"Gilbertin operaationimi on Julia." Antonio jatkoi selitystään, keräten samalla italialaiset ja tytöt yhteen ryhmään. "Ja Francisen Françoise."

_Mitä, ovatko hetkin pukeutuneet naisiksi? _Romano ajatteli lievästi huvittuneena.

"Aika mennä." Antonio ilmoitti ja viittilöi kädellään muita seuraamaan itseään. "Seuratkaa vain minua, älkää puhuko muille, ellei ole ihan pakko. Esitätte kaikki minun alaisiani, joten käyttäytykää sen mukaan. Totelkaa heti jos käsken teidän tehdä jotain. Hyvin se menee, älkää pelätkö."

"Ai jaa?" Romano kysyi ivallisesti. "Eikö se ole vähän epäilyttävää että me vaan marssitaan ulos täältä? Kun meidän pitäisi olla sellissä?"

"Usko pois, kukaan ei huomaa kun poistumme täältä." Antonio vastasi naurahtaen. "Mennään."

Romano ja muut lähtivät kulkemaan epäröiden varmalta vaikuttavan Antonion perässä, luoden samalla kysyviä katseita toisiinsa. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut sanoa mitään. Romano hoiperteli vaivalloisesti eteenpäin korkokengillään, niillä käveleminen oli yllättävän vaikeaa (lisäksi Romano varpaat olivat ihan lytyssä koska kengät olivat hänelle hitusen liian pienet). Antonio asteli puolet korkeammilla koroillaan eteenpäin itsevarmasti kuin olisi aina osannut kävellä niillä. Miten espanjalainen sen oikein teki?

_Ja miten niin kukaan ei epäile meitä? _Romano ajatteli hermostuneena, tuntien samalla Felicianon tarrautuvan jännittyneenä häneen kävelynsä lomassa. _Miten Antonio voi olla siitä niin varma? Tässähän voi käydä vaikka kuinka huonosti!_

Liian pian he saapuivat sellinkäytävästä poisjohtavan oven luo ja Antonio avasi sen, kääntyen vielä kerran vilkaisemaan vankikarkurijoukkoa.

"Tästä se lähtee." espanjalainen kuiskasi kannustavasti. "Seuratkaa minua!"

_**Deve essere continuata**..._

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu**  
><strong>

Grazie a Dio: Luojan kiitos

Fratello: Veli

Grazie: Kiitos

****Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:****

Mierda: En jaksa kääntää tätä, sillä joutuisin sensuroimaan sen heti :D****  
><strong>**

****Muuta mukavaa:****

Cliffhanger, buahahahhaa :D Ei tästä pitänyt tulla kahden luvun mittaista episodia, mutta en halunnut änkeä kaikkia hyviä ideoitani yhteen lukuun, joten päätin pidentää sitä näin. Ette usko miten hauskaa minulla oli tätä kirjoittaa xD

Hahmojen genderbend designit ja nimet perustuvat itsensä Hetalian luojan, Hidekaz Himaruyan blogipäivityksiin. En siis keksinyt niitä päästäni :) Paitsi tuon Gilbertin tyttöversion nimen kanssa otin vähän vapauksia, Himaruya oli sanonut pitävänsä nimestä Julchen, mikä ei tiedettävästi ole virallinen nimi oikein missään. Fanit siis päättelivät tämän olevan lempinimi nimestä Julia.

Romanon nyotalia design. Kuva on fanipiirros, mutta tismalleen samanlainen kuin Himaruyan blogikuvissa: **http: / / media. tumblr. com/ tumblr_ lmgfc3d8Ka1qgfqst. jpg** (poistakaa turhat välit kaikista linkeistä)

Felicianon nyotalia design: **http: / / 30. media. tumblr. com/ tumblr_ lmbtgaiSI31qgfimio1_ 500. jpg**

Antonion nyotalia design:** http: / / static. zerochan. net / full /13 /15 /323263. jpg**

Ja vaikka Francis ja Gilbert eivät vielä esiintyneet tässä luvussa tyttövaleasuissaan, tässä linkit heidän nyotalia designiinsa. Olette kuitenkin uteliaita :D

Fracis: **http: / / media. tumblr. com/ tumblr_ lnq59xaJ3g1qffy8l. jpg**

Gilbert: **http: / / media. tumblr. com/ tumblr_ llt4d3ktn71qaz6sm. jpg**

Heh, innostuinpa aiheesta :D**  
><strong>

...

saichin: Mullakin oli jo Feliä ikävä :) Jep, teen parhaani jatkossakin! ^_^

Colorful Black: Feli parka :( Mutta ehkä tämä luku korjasi vähän asiaa? :)

UtaChan: Ei sen Antonion erehdyskohtauksen ollut tarkoitus olla mitenkään vakava :D Ja saa laittaa pitkää kommenttia, tykkään lukea vaikka minkä mittaista palautetta :)

Annikyuu: Kröhöm, siskosi saa kyllä vielä jonkun aikaa odotella... mutta ei siitä sen enenmpää :D Naurahdin muuten tuolle mustasukkaisuus-fail-jutulle xD

SorelleItaliane: Kiitos kehusta! ^_^

SuperYui: Awws, kiitos paljon kehuista ja siitä että ylipäätään luet tätä! :)

CrystalHitomi: Aa! Okei, okei :D Francisen suunnitelma on kyllä parempi kuin Romanon xD


	12. luku: Idiootinpitävä suunnitelma, osa 2

**Luku 12 – Idiootinpitävä suunnitelma, osa 2**

Elämässä näkee ja kokee joskus asioita jotka jäävät vainoamaan mielen perukoille koko loppuiäksi. Tämä oli yksi noista tapauksista, ainakin Romanon mielestä joka yritti parhaansa mukaan hoiperrella mahdollisimman luonnollisesti korkokengillään eteenpäin. Sellikäytävä oli nyt jäänyt taakse. Mikään muu kuin yksi seinänkulma ei suojannut Romanoa, Antoniota, Felicianoa ja muita vartijoiden armottomilta katseilta. Romano odotti vartijoiden hyökkäävän heidän kimppuunsa hetkenä minä hyvänsä ja Felicianon pelokas mutta äänetön uikutus ei auttanut asiaa yhtään. Hehän olivat vain marssineet ulos, miten kukaan ei voisi olla huomaamatta sitä? Miten Antonio saattoi käyttäytyä niin rauhallisesti? Romanosta tuntui että hänen päänsä olisi pian räjähtämäisillään kaikesta tästä jännityksestä.

"Antonio, tämä on itsemurha!" Romano sihahti lopulta kestämättä enää. "Me jäädään uudestaan kiinni ja te meidän mukana!"

"Rauhoitu pikku tomaattini." Antonio vastasi kuiskaten ja virnisti kuumottelevalle italialaiselle. "Luota minuun."

Romano punastui ja tuhahti sitten halveksivasti Felicianon seuratessa tilannetta uteliaana katseellaan taustalta. Espanjalaisen suunnitelman olisi parasta toimia...

He astuivat selleihin johtavan kulman takaa esiin. Romano näki jotain mikä sai hänet räpäyttämään silmiään epäuskosta. Se oli Francis valeasussaan, tämä nojaili kepeästi vartijoiden toimistopöytään, siihen mihin ihmiset tulivat tekemään ilmoituksia varkauksista ja sen sellaisista. Ranskalainen oli pukeutunut mustikansiniseen päällystakkiin ja kermanväriseen mekkoon, joita molempia peittivät violetti viitta. Francisilla oli jostakin syystä peruukki vaikka tämän omat hiukset olisivat olleet tarpeeksi pitkät naisena esiintymiseen. Nyt miehellä oli maantienväriset ja pitkät, ylös nutturalle sidotut hiukset. Francis oli jopa ajanut leukahaivenensa täydellisen lopputuloksen saavuttamiseksi. Mutta kaiken tuon kruunasi ranskalaisen asenne. Mies vilkuili flirttaillen ympäriinsä, keimaili ja räpytteli suuria, kimaltavia silmiään. Jotenkin ranskalaisen onnistui luomaan ympärilleen todella seksuaalisen ilmapiirin pelkällä olemuksellaan (toisaalta asia ei kamalasti yllättänytkään). Silloin Romano tajusi joka ikisen huoneen vartijan tuijottavan kuolaten Francista.

"Voi, _mon dieu..._" Françoisena esiintyvä mies alkoi sirkuttaa sydäntä särkevällä, avuttomansuloisella äänellä ja kumartui edemmäs, korostaen siten salakavalasti vartalonsa kurvikkaita muotoja. "Minut on ryövätty... kaikki tavarani, poissa... voih, kuka täällä voisi auttaa minua?"

Sekuntia myöhemmin jokainen vartija oli kiilannut vartiopaikaltaan Francisen rinnalle. Jokainen mies yritti lohdutella krokotiilinkyyneleitä nyyhkivää ranskalaista ja saada tämän huomion itseensä. Sieltä täältä kuului huutoja kuten "Minä nappaan ne lurjukset sinulle" tai "Älä huoli, minä suojelen sinua". Francis hymyili hurmaavasti jokaiselle ihailijalleen ja loi sitten nopeasti katseen Antonioon, iskien espanjalaiselle silmää ennen kuin käänsi hurmausvoimansa taas täysillä vartijoihin.

"Syötti toimii." Antonio kuiskasi Romanolle ja muille. "Ei hukata aikaa, häivytään täältä."

Kaikki tottelivat mutisematta. Romano ei voinut uskoa tätä. Näinkö helppoa karkaaminen muka olisi? Eihän tämä tainnutkaan olla niin paha tilanne kuin miltä se oli aluksi vaikuttanut. Antonio tuntui kuitenkin vaistoavan italialaisen ajatukset, sillä tämä jatkoi puhettaan kävellessään samalla itsevarmasti vankilan ulko-ovelle.

"Meidän on vielä päästävä turvallisesti satamaan ja sieltä laivaan." espanjalainen selitti, pitäen koko ajan katseensa valppaana. "Koko kaupunki kuhisee vartijoita, varsinkin teidän kiinnijääntinne jälkeen. Tämä on vaarallisempaa kuin yksikään aikaisempi, eh... retkemme kaupunkeihin."

Romano mutristi suutaan. Hän ei pitänyt siitä että Antonio melkein mainitsi heidän ryöstöretkensä Felicianolle. Toivottavasti hänen nuorempi veljensä olisi tavanomainen itsensä, eikä tajuaisi pätkän vertaa mistä he puhuivat. Romano ei pitänyt yhtään Felicianon hiljaisenvalppaasta katseesta.

Antonio avasi vähäeleisesti vankilalaitoksen ulko-oven ja astui ulos auringonpaisteiselle kadulle. Romano ja muut seurasivat vaiteliaina perässä. Vaikein osuus oli takana, mutta niin kuin Antonio oli jo huomauttanut, vielä olisi paljon haasteita edessä. Romano värähti inhosta huomatessaan kadun vastakkaisella puolella lorvailevan miespuolisen nuorisojoukon viheltelevän hänelle ja yritti taas huonolla menestyksellä vetää minihamettaan edes vähän alemmas. Pahuksen Antonio ei sitten voinut yhtään paljastavampaa asua keksiä?

He alkoivat kulkea tietä eteenpäin, satamaan päin. Ilotytön tuntuivat rentoutuvan heti kaduille päästyään ja lähtivät liihottelemaan kevein askelin eteenpäin. Nämä tirskuivat ja sirkuttivat flirttailevia sanoja katseleville ohikulkijoille ja Antonio nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä tytöille. Nämä olivat heti tarttuneet rooliinsa, kuten suunnitelman onnistumisen kannalta oli tärkeää. Felicianokin kirmasi tyttöjen perään (tämä oli jo onnistunut voittamaan näiden sympatiat puolelleen) ja matki flirttailevia eleitä parhaansa mukaan. Romano tunsi olevansa hiukan shokissa sitä miten hyvin hänen veljensä siinä roolissa onnistui. Oikeastaan oli häiritsevää miten hyvin Feli ylipäätään viihtyi naisena esiintymisessä, tämä kikatti itsekseen (varmaankin tilanteen hullunkurisuudelle) ja huhuili ihaileville ohikulkijoille "_Ciao bello_". Feliciano oli kuin siro joutsen, kun taas Romano tunsi olonsa enemmänkin rumaksi ankanpoikaseksi.

Mukulakivinen tie teki Romanon kävelystä entistäkin hankalampaa ja hän jäi vähän jälkeen muista. Nyt hän todellakin tunsi itsensä ihan ankanpoikaseksi vaappuessaan vaivalloisesti eteenpäin. Antonio huomasi onneksi kuitenkin italialaisen hidastelun ja pysähtyi odottamaan tätä lempeästi huokaisten.

"Rentoudu Chiara." Antonio aloitti lopulta naureskellen, kun Romano viimein saavutti tämän. "Olet tönkömpi kuin rautatanko."

"Pahus soikoon!" Romano kivahti takaisin ja murahti samalla turhautuneena, hieroen kipeitä jalkojaan. "Tämä on liian hankalaa..."

"Kaikki lähtee lantiosta." Antonio selitti ja otti malliksi pari askelta eteenpäin aivan Romanon edessä. "Rentouta lihaksesi ja liikuta takapuoltasi askelten tahdissa. Ei se ole sen vaikeampaa."

Romano punastui kirkkaasti hänen katseensa eksyessä Antonion lantiolle ja takapuolelle espanjalaisen näyttäessä hänelle yhä kävelyesimerkkiä. Antonio liikkui kyllä tosi sulavasti ja... ihan kivan näköisestikin. Tuo mekko todella korosti espanjalaisen muodokasta takapuolta... Romano alkoi pudistella päätään läpeensä nolostuneena ja puri itseään kieleen.

_Paskiainen... _hän ajatteli edelleen punastuneena ja käänsi katseensa kiukkuisesti poispäin. _Hän tekee tuon tahallaan kiusatakseen minua... typerys!_

"Heh, epäröitkö vieläkin?" Antonio kysyi ja kiiruhti sitten takaisin Romanon luo korkokengät kopisten.

Espanjalainen asettui seisomaan aivan italialaisen taakse ja ennen kuin Romano ehti kysyä mitä ihmettä Antonio oli oikein tekemässä, tunsi hän vahvan käsiparin asettuvan hänen lantiolleen molemmin puolin. Romano älähti yllättyneenä, toivoen sitten hartaasti ettei Antonio ollut kuullut sitä. He seisoivat hetken aloillaan sanaakaan sanomatta ja Romano tunsi sydämensä hakkaavan kovaa kuin kivimoukari.

"Mitä oikein kuvittelet tekeväsi?" hän onnistui sitten lopulta kysymään, ääni vaisumpana kuin miltä hän oli toivonut sen kuulostavan.

"Autan sinua liikkumaan." Antonio vastasi aivan kuin se olisi ollut päivänselvää. "Rentoudu ja seuraa käsieni liikkeitä..."

Romano tunsi punastuvansa lisää jos se oli edes mahdollista. Antonio alkoi liikuttaa käsillään Romanon lantiota, keinutti sitä lempeästi puolelta toiselle. Espanjalaisen kädet tuntuivat hurjan vahvoilta ja määrätietoisilta, mutta silti samaan aikaan niin varovaisilta ja helliltä. Kaikesta huolimatta Romano tunsi rentoutuvansa vähän. Hänen liikkeensä muuttuvan vähitellen hitusen sulavammiksi ja hän vaistosi Antonion nyökkäävän tyytyväisenä takanaan.

"Noin, eihän se niin vaikeaa ollut?" Antonio kysyi hymyillen ja siveli rohkaisevasti italialaisensa lantiota. "Okei, ota nyt pari askelta eteenpäin. Näytän samalla miten liikutat jalkojasi..."

Romano totteli (vaikkakin vähän vastentahtoisesti) ja astui pari askelta kuten Antonio oli käskenyt. Espanjalainen ohjasi jälleen hänen liikkeitään käsillään. Nyt kävely ei tuntunut niin vaikealta, itse asiassa se sujui ihan hyvin. Romano kirskutteli hampaitaan. Sitä hän nyt ei ainakaan menisi ikinä myöntämään Antoniolle!

"Loistavaa työtä, Chiara." Antonio hihkaisi ja loikkasi esiin italialaisen takaa ylpeän näköisenä. "Jatkat vain samaan malliin, niin eiköhän se tuosta ala sujua."

"Grr..." Romano vastasi tyytymättömänä.

"Vee, mikä teillä kestää?" Feliciano huhuili edestäpäin, näyttäen vähän ahdistuneelta kun huomasi jääneensä yksin. "Chiara ja Isabel, älkää jättäkö minua~!"

"Tulossa ollaan Alice." Antonio vastasi ja kääntyi sitten Romanon puoleen. "Mennään. _Siskosi _odottaa."

He jatkoivat kävelyä sanaakaan sanomatta. Francisen "ystävät" olivat kadonneet aikoja sitten näkyvistä ja Romano epäili näiden menneen edeltä satamaan. Se ei ollut hyvä asia, sillä nyt kaikkien ohikulkijoiden huomio kiinnittyi Romanoon ja Felicianoon. Aina silloin tällöin ohikulkevat miehet vislasivat heidän peräänsä ja loivat likaisia katseita italialaisten minihameiden perään. Pari kertaa joku yritti tulla juttelemaan, mutta Antonion tulinen katse ajoi ihailijat nopeasti pois. Romano ei ollut varma miten espanjalainen onnistui karkottamaan pelkällä katseellaan pervot muualle, mutta ei sillä kai ollut väliä niin kauan kuin se toimi. Hän itse pystyi nyt kävelemään ihan luonnollisesti eteenpäin, hoiperrellen vain silloin tällöin epätasaisella tiellä. Kengät tietenkin hankasivat edelleen, mutta ainakin hänen askeleensa olivat suht tasaiset.

"Okei, me ollaan kohta puolessa välissä." Antonio ilmoitti vähän ajan kuluttua erään ison tieristeyksen kohdalla ja vilkuili taas tutkivasti ympäriinsä. "Meidän olisi tarkoitus tavata Julia täällä. Toivottavasti mitään ei ole sattunut."

"Minä olen liian _mahtava _siihen että mitään pahaa tapahtuisi." tuttu ääni tuhahti mahtailevasti ja Gilbert astui ylväästi varjoista esiin. "Kaikki sujuu toistaiseksi niin kuin pitääkin. Lähetin ne Francisen tytöt matkoihinsa, heillä pitäisi olla kaikki nyt kunnossa."

Romanon oli äärimmäisen hankala pidätellä kitalaessaan kutittelevaa tirskuntaa katsellessaan Gilbertiä, tämä oli Bad Touch Triosta ehkä se onnistunein naisena esiintyjä. Jotenkin albiinomiehen olemus vain yksinkertaisesti sopi tämän vastakkaiselle sukupuoliversiolleen, mikä oli samaan aikaan sekä huvittavaa että vaikuttavaa. Gilbertillä oli hyvin pitkä, platinanvärinen peruukki joka rajasi tämän kasvoja juuri sopivan naisellisesti. Tällä oli myös kaikista arvovaltaisimmalta vaikuttavat vaatteet: silkkinen, korkeakauluksinen aluspaita jota koristi kultainen rintaneula ja päällystakkina preussinsininen takki. Jalkoja peittivät musta hame ja valkoiset sotilassaappaat.

"Hyvä, nyt vain palataan laivalle." Antonio myönsi ja laski kätensä helpottuneena Gilbertin olalle. "Françoisenkin pitäisi seurata pian perässä."

"Häivytään täältä sitten äkkiä." Gilbert puhahti, työntäen samalla ystävällisesti Antonion käden pois ja kääntyi sitten hurjistuneen näköisenä Romanon puoleen. "Sinä itsekeskeinen maanvaiva, tajuatko mitä _minä_ olen takiasi joutunut kestämään?"

"Öh -" Romano aloitti, mutta ei saanut enempää suunvuoroa kun Gilbert jo jatkoi paasaustaan.

"Yksi mies tuolla sivukujalla yritti käydä käsiksi minuun." albiinomies valitti ja heristi etusormeaan melkein kiinni Romanon naamassa. "Kosketteli epäsovinnaisista paikoista ilman lupaa! Arvaa oliko kivaa joutua murtamaan hänen kätensä? Mutta pakko se oli kun ei se muuten lopettanut!"

Romano ei voinut muuta kuin tuijottaa Gilbertiä kalpeana. Ei kai tämä voinut olla tosissaan...?

"Et sitten mainitse tästä jutusta sanallakaan Éliásille jos haluat elää." Gilbert puhisi päätään pudistellen, alkaen samalla kävellä satamaa kohti. "En olisi kyllä ikinä arvannut mitä kaikkea sontaa naiset joutuvat kestämään. Pistää ajattelemaan tällainen roolien vaihto..."

"Älä muuta viserrä." Antonio vastasi ystävälleen ja kiiruhti kävelemään tämän vierelle. "Jään sinulle tästä velkaa, Julia. Mutta on tällä omat plussansakin. Miten muuten olisin ikinä onnistunut näkemään Chiaran minihameessa?"

"MINÄ KUULIN TUON!" Romano karjui espanjalaisen perään, muttei saanut osakseen muuta kuin naureskelua.

Feliciano huokaisi ja alkoi sitten hypellä eteenpäin, tarttuen samalla Romanon käteen ja veti veljensä mukanaan Antonion ja Gilbertin perään. Romano totteli mukisematta, vaikkakin katkerana. Hän toivoi hartaasti pääsevänsä pian takaisin laivalle nukkumaan omalle pedilleen. Koko yön kestänyt soutaminen alkoi pikkuhiljaa vaatia veronsa.

"_Fratel- _tai siis..._ sorella, _tuo sinun ystäväsi on kyllä aika erikoinen tapaus." Feliciano hymähti vähän ajan kuluttua ja sipaisi silmilleen valuneet hiukset sivuun. "Vee, en olisi koskaan uskonut sinun viihtyvän tuollaisen henkilön kanssa. E- en siis tarkoita sitä millään pahalla Isabelille..."

"Voi kuule, et aavistakaan millainen idiootti hän osaa olla." Romano vastasi monotonisella äänellä, huokuen ympärilleen sisällään kuohuvaa epätyytyväisyyttä. "Että vihaankin tuota hänen ylimielistä olemustaan..."

"Vee, yritätkö vakuuttaa sitä itsellesi vai minulle?" Feliciano kysyi yllättävän fiksusti, pää kallellaan.

Romano ei vastannut mitään. Hänen ja Antonion kanssakäyminen oli enemmän kuin monimutkaista, hän ei voinut sanoa pitävänsä espanjalaista ylimpänä ystävänään, mutta... no hyvä on, ei hän voinut tosissaan sanoa vihaavansa tätä enää... niin paljon.

"Minä... en jaksaisi nyt selittää kaikkea." Romano lopulta vastasi totuudenmukaisesti ja riiputti väsyneesti päätään. "Jos vain jaksaisit odottaa siihen asti että pääsemme laivalle..."

"_Certamente._" Feliciano vastasi ymmärtäväisesti ja Romano oli siitä kiitollinen.

He jatkoivat taas vaiteliaina kävelyään. Romano olisi voinut vaikka vannoa ettei yksikään kävelymatka koko hänen elämässään ollut kestänyt yhtä piinaavan kauan. Oli uuvuttavaa pelätä vartijoiden ilmestyvän joka kulman takaa ja epäillä ohikulkevien ihmisten katseita. Kuumuus, hankaavat kengät ja henkinen paine tekivät koko tilanteesta entistä raskaamman. Romano hoki itselleen mielessään lakkaamatta rohkaisevia sanoja. Hän ei ollut varma auttoivatko ne oikeastaan yhtään, mutta jatkoi silti. Ihan varmuuden vuoksi.

Koskaan ennen ei ollut kulman takaa aukeneva meri näyttänyt yhtä kauniilta ja kutsuvalta kuin nyt. Helpottunut huokaisu karkasi Romanon huulilta merituulen liehytellessä hänen hiostavan peruukkinsa hiuksia. Enää ei kestäisi kuin pari minuuttia ja he olisivat laivalla. Mikä helpotus!

* * *

><p>"Jättäkää vaatteet jonnekin sivuun mistä kukaan ei niitä näe." Antonio neuvoi viikatessaan hamettaan tiiviiksi mytyksi. "Parempi ettei me aleta säästelemään näitä."<p>

"Miksi?" Feliciano kysyi asetellessaan samalla omia vaatteitaan laiturilla sijaitsevien tynnyrien taakse.

"Ei ole turvallista käyttää samoja valepukuja liian monta kertaa." Antonio selitti hymyillen ja piilotti omat vaatteensa samaan paikkaan kuin Feliciano. "Ihmiset eivät ole niin tyhmiä etteivät osaisi lopulta yhdistää usein käytettyjä vaatekertoja meihin."

"Vee..." Feliciano vastasi nyökytellen.

Romano paiskasi omat vaatteensa surutta läheiseen roskakuiluun. Onneksi Antonio oli pakannut italialaisten ja muiden omat vaatteet mukaan, Romano ei tullut edes ajatelleeksi sitä aikaisemmin kauhistellessaan naisvaatteisiin pukeutumista. He olivat nyt satamassa laitureilla eikä Antonion laivaan olisi enää kuin viiden minuutin matka. He olivat säästyneet enemmiltä episodeilta loppumatkan aikana ja Romano oli siitä syvästi kiitollinen. Hän ei olisi kestänyt enää tippaakaan enempää jännitystä.

"Ei vaikuta siltä että kukaan seuraisi meitä." Gilbert mumisi, vilkuillen samalla ympäristöä silmät viirussa kuin haukalla. "Toivotaan ettei tule mitään ikäviä yllätyksiä."

"Tuskin enää tässä vaiheessa." Antonio jatkoi pohdiskellen. "Mutta ollaan silti varovaisia."

He kiiruhtivat Antonion laivan suuntaan. Romano ei olisi uskonut ilahtuvansa niin nähdessään tutun laivan ilmestyvän muiden laivojen mastojen takaa esiin hänen kävellessään eteenpäin. Tilanne tuntui siltä kuin hän olisi ollut palaamassa kotiin. Romano vetäytyi itseensä tilannetta pohdiskellen.

_Ehkä minä olen ihan oikeasti palaamassa kotiin... _italialainen ajatteli mietteliäänä. _Kotikylään palaaminen Felicianon kanssa tuntui ajatuksena hirveän ahdistavalta, mutta tämä ei. _

Romano kohotti katseensa ja tuijotti vaiteliaasti edellään kulkevan Antonion niskaa ja selkää.

_Antonio... sanoit aikaisemmin että olen nyt osa laivasi perhettä. Mutta taisin vasta nyt kunnolla tajuta mitä se tarkoittaa, pahus soikoon. Ei tämä ole mitään leikkiä. Tämä laiva todella on minun kotini... sinä ja muut perheeni..._

Romano huokaisi hiljaa itsekseen.

_Minun on pakko kertoa Felicianolle. En halua enää lähteä täältä._

Romano ja muut saapuivat vihdoinkin Antonion laivan edustalle ja kiipesivät sen enempää ihmettelemättä ramppia pitkin kyytiin. Romanon oli vaikea tajuta mitä seuraavaksi tapahtui. Koko miehistö oli kannella odottamassa heitä ja Antonion huomatessaan joukko puhkesi raikuviin hurraahuutoihin ja vihellyksiin. Hetkeä myöhemmin miehistö ryntäsi heidän luoksensa taputtelemaan heitä olkapäihin ja huutaman rohkaisun sanoja (Romanon tapauksessa pari moitettakin). Melu oli käsittämätön.

"Tervetuloa takaisin!"

"Löysitte siis Romanon? Hienoa!"

"Älä enää ikinä lähde noin, ymmärrätkö?"

"Kuka tuo toinen brunette on?"

"Hurraa!"

"Missä Francis on? Onko kaikki hyvin?"

"Riittää, riittää!" Antonio huudahti ja kaikki hiljenivät välittömästi.

"ROMANO!" kiljaisi Elizabetan ääni ja hetkeä myöhemmin nainen ilmestyi väkijoukon takaa tönimällä siekailematta edessään lorvailijat sivuun. "Senkin surkea herneaivoinen idiootti! Lähteä nyt tuolla lailla sanaakaan sanomatta! Odotapas kun saan käteni sinuun, väännän sinulta niskat nurin senkin -"

"Kiitos, Éliás." Antonio keskeytti paasaavan alaisensa ankaralla äänellä.

Elizabeta hiljeni vastahakoisesti ja loi sitten varoittavan katseen Romanoon joka nielaisi pelokkaana, luoden anteeksipyytävän katseen ystäväänsä. Hän alkoi pelätä seurauksia joita Elizabeta varmasti aikoisi häneltä vaatia. Hurjistuneen Elizabetan takaa puikkelehtivat esiin Tino ja Chell, jotka hymyilivät kannustavasti Romanolle. Se ei kuitenkaan italialaisen tilannetta lohduttanut.

"Kuten olin sanomassa -" Antonio aloitti uudestaan, luoden paheksuvan katseen Elizabetaan ennen kuin jatkoi taas. "- Saimme pelastettua Romanon ongelmitta. Francis liittyy seuraamme pian ja sen jälkeen jatkamme taas matkaa. Pelastusretkellä törmäsimme myös Romanon veljeen Felicianoon, joka ainakin toistaiseksi liittyy seuraamme laivalle. Siinä kaikki. Kysyttävää?"

Tilanne vaikutti olevan selvä kaikille, joten Antonio antoi miehistölleen luvan jatkaa tekemisiään. Suurin osa kääntyi takaisin töidensä pariin, mutta moni utelias hivuttautui Felicianon luo, etenkin Romanon ystävät.

"Oi, vähänkö olet söpö!" Chell hihkaisi ja kumartui lähemmäs uteliaana ympärilleen vilkuilevaa Felicianoa. "Olet kuin pirteämpi versio Romanosta."

"Vee!" Feliciano vastasi tyhjäpäisellä ilmeellään.

"Romano!" Elizabeta murahti ja lampsi aivan italialaisen eteen. "Anna olla viimeinen kerta kun vedät tuollaisen tempun."

"J- joo..." Romano vastasi kauhistuneena. "Anteeksi..."

"Hyvä, muistakin se." Elizabeta sanoi varoittavalla äänellä ja kääntyi sitten hymyillen käsi ojossa Felicianon puoleen. "Hauska tavata, Feliciano. Minun nimeni on Éliás."

"Eh heh..." Feliciano vastasi hiukan varautuneena, mutta kätteli Elizabetaa takaisin. "Hauska tutustua..."

"Moi, olen Tino." vaalea mies esittäytyi lempeästi hymyillen.

"Ja minä Chell!" tyttö jatkoi pirteästi ja kikatti.

"_Ciao!_" Feliciano tervehti taas, hiukan rohkeammin tällä kertaa.

_Se on nyt tai ei koskaan... _Romano ajatteli sydän tykyttäen. _Minun on puhuttava Felicianolle_ _ennen kuin joku muu ehtii paljastaa tilanteen vahingossa._

"Feli, minun täytyy kertoa sinulle jotain." hän aloitti nopeasti heti kun hänen ystävänsä saivat esittäytymisensä päätökseen. "Tule, mennään vähän sivummalle puhumaan..."

"Se on okei, _fratello._" Feliciano sanoi ja kääntyi veljensä puoleen, hymyillen oudon vakavasti. "Vee... minä tiedän että sinä olet piraatti."

Romano avasi suunsa, mutta hukkasi sanansa saman tien. F- Feliciano tiesi jo kaiken? Mutta miten...?

"Olet veljeni." Feliciano jatkoi ja naurahti. "Voin olla idiootti, mutta sinua osaan kyllä lukea."

"Mikset sitten sanonut mitään aikaisemmin?" Romano kysyi tuntien olonsa hiukan tyhmäksi.

"Yritit niin kovasti salata sen." Feliciano vastasi. "Ajattelin antaa sinun kertoa sen sitten kun olit siihen valmis. Mutta sitten me jouduttiin kaapatuksi..."

"Olen pahoillani siitä..." Romano mutisi ja väänteli käsiään katuvaisena. "Taidat vihata minua nyt, eikö niin? Voimme kyllä viedä sinut takaisin kotiin jos kestät laivamatkan täällä kanssamme..."

"Vee, mitä oikein höpiset, _fratello_?" Feliciano kysyi, kuulostaen nyt vähän hätääntyneeltä. "En minä vihaa sinua, en ikinä! Jään tänne kanssasi."

"Mitä?" Romano huudahti hämmästyneenä ja punastui sitten hitusen. "Feli, en... en tiedä mitä sanoa, pahus soikoon..."

"Pelkkä kiitos riittää." Feliciano naurahti lempeästi. "Älä huoli. Pärjään missä vaan kunhan vain saan olla kanssasi. Paitsi ehkä Englannissa..."

_Ei tämä voi olla näin helppoa... _Romano ajatteli voimatta edelleenkään uskoa korviaan.

"Voih, nyt minä toivon että minullakin olisi sisaruksia." Chell huokaisi kateellisena, seuraten italialaisten pulinaa. "Romano, olet niin onnekas."

"Älä muuta viserrä, Chell." Elizabeta jatkoi ja pudisteli päätään suupielet nykien. "Ajatella ettet kertonut meille aikaisemmin veljestäsi, Romano."

Juuri kun Romano oli vastaamassa Elizabetalle, alkoi taustalla kuulua hirveää mölinää ja painimisen ääntä. Kaikki kannella olijat säpsähtivät.

"Se on Francis!" Gilbert huusi taustalta ja ositti kädellään laivan uloskäynnin suuntaan. "Joku hyökkää hänen kimppuunsa!"

Miehistö valpastui sekunnissa. Kaikki taisteluun valmiit syöksyivät Gilbertin osoittamaan suuntaan laitureille päin, Elizabeta joukon etunenässä. Romanokin uskaltautui Tinon kanssa lähemmäs laivan reunaa, Felicianon vastustelevista huudoista huolimatta. Vanhempi italialainen tuntui rentoutuvansa vähän nähdessään mitä oli tapahtumassa. Ei Francisen kimpussa ollut kuin vain yksi vartija, ja tämäkin oli jo joutunut ranskalaisen tiukkaan niskaotteeseen. Elizabetakin oli saapunut Francisen rinnalle avuksi. Koomista kylläkin Francis oli yhä valepuvussaan ja miehistön joukosta kuului uteliaita kuiskauksia ranskalaisen asuun liittyen. Onneksi kaikki kuitenkin sivuuttivat asian taas uutena ranskalaisen tempauksena, mistä Romano oli helpottuneempi kuin sanat kykenivät kuvaamaan.

Muu miehistö rauhoittui yhtä nopeasti kuin oli riehaantunutkin ja vetäytyi kauemmas tehdäkseen tilaa Franciselle ja Elizabetalle, jotka retuuttivat vartijaa mukanaan laivan kannelle.

"Mikseivät he päästäneet tuota miesparkaa lähtemään?" Feliciano kysyi kuiskaten Romanolta, katsoen säälien vartijaa. "Hän näytti aikovan jo perääntyä..."

"Emme voi päästä todistajia pakoon." Romano selitti tottuneena veljelleen. "Oli hänen epäonnensa tunkea nenäänsä asioihin jotka eivät hänelle kuulu."

"T- tarkoitatko -?" Feliciano henkäisi kauhistuneena, mutta ei saanut tilaisuutta sanoa lausettaan loppuun kun Antonio astui miehistön seasta esiin, taputtaen pilkallisesti käsiään.

"Bravo." Antonio aloitti naurahtaen, taputtaen yhä käsiään. "Löysit näköjään laivallemme."

"Te senkin saastaiset piraatit!" vartija huusi uhmakkaasti, vahvalla saksalaisaksentilla. "Ette selviä tästä!"

"Uskallan epäillä toisin." Antonio vastasi pilkallisesti tuhahtaen.

Gilbert asteli sivummalta muiden luo ja Elizabeta virnisti tälle mahtailevasti jaksaessaan pidellä hurjistuneesti rimpuilevaa vartijaa otteessaan. Gilbert kuitenkin jätti Elizabetan huomiotta ja näytti räpyttävän silmiään aivan kuin ei olisi voinut uskoa näkemäänsä. Lopulta albiinomies henkäisi ääneen.

"Mitä hittoa?" Gilbert huudahti ja asteli silmät selällään aivan vangitun vartijan eteen. "_Bruder?_"

"Gilbert?" vartija vastasi, tämän leuan loksahtaessa auki hämmästyksestä. "Oletko se todella sinä?"

"Täh, tunnetteko te toisenne?" Francis kysyi, tuijottaen ihmeissään Gilbertiä.

"Valitettavasti." Gilbert tuhahti sitten ja vetäytyi kauemmas. "Tämä idiootti sattuu olemaan veljeni."

"MITÄ?" suunnilleen jokainen laivan kannella olija huudahti ääneen.

"Ludwig, kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen tapaamme näin." Gilbert mutisi lähinnä itsekseen ja pudisteli sitten päätään. "Kohtalo taitaa leikitellä kanssamme."

Romanoa huimasi. Miten paljon dramaattisia käännöksiä tälle päivälle oikein mahtui? Ludwig oli kasvoiltaan hyvin samannäköinen kuin Gilbert, paitsi että ensimmäiseksi mainittu ei ollut albiino kuten veljensä. Ludwig oli kylläkin hyvin vaalea niskaa kohti kammattuine blondeine hiuksineen ja sinisilmineen. Tämä oli myös pitkä ja hyvin lihaksikkaalta vaikuttava.

"Hyvin valitettavaa että satuit seuraamaan meitä tänne." Antonio aloitti lopulta kuivalla äänellä, vaikean päätöksen painava ilme kasvoillaan. "Pelkäänpä että se tulee maksamaan sinulle henkesi. Olen pahoillani, Gilbert."

"Joo, tiedän kyllä." Gilbert vastasi vaisusti, kykenemättä kääntämään katsettaan veljeensä. "Ei niin että olisimme muutenkaan mitenkään hyvissä väleissä..."

"Emme tosiaankaan." Ludwig vastasi katkerasti, ilmekään värähtämättä. "En olisi ikinä uskonut että vajoaisit näin alas, Gilbert. Annat oman veljesi kuolla..."

"Itse tahdot sulkea minut ja ystäväni tyrmään!" Gilbert kivahti takaisin. "Arvaa mikä on ainoa tapa piraatille päästä sieltä pois? Hirttolavan kautta!"

"Kukaan ei pakottanut sinua valitsemaan tällaista elämää!" Ludwig huudahti ja yritti jälleen rimpuilla Francisen ja Elizabetan otteesta. "Kuinka monta elämää olet tuhonnut itsekkäillä valinnoillasi? Sinun on maksettava teoistasi!"

"Sinulla ei ole mitään oikeutta tulla lässyttämään minulle itsekkyydestä!" Gilbert huusi päin Ludwigin naamaa, niin raivoisana että moni sivulta katseleva piraatti värähti. "Minä olin se joka joutui karkotetuksi kotikylästämme, etkä sinä tehnyt asialle mitään! Joten pidä pääsi kiinni!"

Ludwig ei tosiaan vastannut enää mitään ja Gilbert vetäytyi taemmas raivosta huohottaen. Elizabeta vilkaisi Gilbertiä huolestuneena, muttei tehnyt elettäkään liikkuakseen albiinomiehen luo. Tämä ei kai kokenut sitä luontevaksi, toisaalta hän piteli Ludwigia aloillaan niin, ettei voinut liikkua.

"Oletko varma tästä?" Francis kysyi vakavana Antoniolta lyhyen ja raskaan hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Hän on Gilbertin veli, samaa lihaa ja verta kuin ystävämme..."

"Francis, älä tee tätä minulle hankalammaksi." Antonio vastasi tunteettomalla äänellä ja veti pistoolinsa vyöltään esiin. "Me olemme kaikki vaarassa jos annamme hänen mennä."

Francis ei vastannut mitään, muttei näyttänyt lainkaan tyytyväiseltä. Sama päti Elizabetaan ja kaikkiin muihinkin kannella seisoviin miehistön jäseniin. Romano tiesi miltä tämä heistä kaikista tuntui. Moni muukin oli päässyt hengestään sen takia että oli sattunut olemaan väärässä paikassa väärään aikaan. Mutta ei heillä ollut vaihtoehtoja. Joko säästyisi vartijan tai heidän henkensä. Sillä tavalla ajateltuna valinta oli helppo. Niin Romano ja muut ainakin itselleen uskottelivat.

"Olen pahoillani." Antonio totesi värittömästi, laskien pistoolinsa pään Ludwigin ohimolle.

"Hoida se vain nopeasti pois alta..." Ludwig murahti ja sulki silmänsä hammasta purren.

Romano käänsi katseensa vavahtaen pois. Hän ei voinut katsoa...

"EI!" Felicianon ääni huudahti äkkiä.

Romano säpsähti ja nosti katseensa takaisin ylös. Feliciano juoksi Antonion ja Ludwigin väliin, asettuen kilveksi saksalaismiehen eteen. Antonio räpäytti yllättyneenä silmiään, mutta ryhdistäytyi nopeasti.

"Pois tieltä." espanjalainen komensi, heilutellen kärsimättömänä pistooliaan Felicianon edessä.

"Ei." Feliciano vastasi jääräpäisesti anellen, vaikkakin kauttaaltaan vapisten. "Et saa tappaa tätä miestä. Hän teki vain työtään..."

"Sillä ei ole enää mitään väliä." Antonio murahti, näyttäen jo lievästi ärsyyntyneeltä. "Älä pakota minua toistamaan itseäni. Jos et tottele, en voi taata turvallisuuttasi..."

Romano valpastui sekunnissa. Refleksinomaisesti, mieli tyhjänä hän harppoi muutamalla askeleella veljensä eteen ja loi samalla tuiman katseen Antonioon. Espanjalainen vastasi Romanon katseeseen ilmeettömänä.

"Saat sitten ampua minut ensin." Romano totesi ilmekään värähtämättä. "Muuten et veljeeni koske, senkin paskiainen. Tuliko selväksi?"

Miehistö seurasi tilannetta henkeään pidätellen ja sanaakaan sanomatta taustalla. Antonion ilme olisi ollut kuvaamisen arvoinen, mutta Romano tiesi jo voittaneensa. Espanjalainen ei ikinä tekisi hänelle pahaa, hän oli varma siitä. Ja pian Antonio laskikin pistoolia pitelevän kätensä maata kohden, alistunut ilme kasvoillaan.

"Hyvä on sitten." Antonio aloitti tummalla ilmeellä, joka sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan Romanon selkää pitkin. "Heittäkää vartija tyrmään ja varmistakaa, ettei hän sieltä karkaa."

Francis ja Elizabeta nyökkäsivät, molemmat helpottuneen oloisina ja lähtivät raahaamaan rimpuilevaa Ludwigia tyrmien suuntaan. Gilbert ei suostunut katsomaan veljeensä päinkään ja harppoi tuhahtaen miehistön hyttien suuntaan. Feliciano huokaisi helpottuneena ja kääntyi hymyillen Romanon puoleen, säteillen kiitollisuudesta. Romano virnisti vienosti takaisin, hehkuen hiukan itsetyytyväisyydestä. Hän oli saanut Antonion alistumaan tahtoonsa. Se tuntui ihmeen hyvältä.

"Romano." Antonio aloitti silloin niin vakavalla äänellä että Romanosta tuntui kuin joku olisi kaatanut sangollisen jäävettä hänen päälleen. "Tule hyttiini. Tällä sekunnilla."

Espanjalaisen käsky oli ehdoton ja Romano nielaisi kireästi. Olisihan se pitänyt arvata. Antonio ei varmasti katsoisi hyvällä sitä miten Romano oli puuttunut asioihin ja vieläpä käyttänyt hyväkseen espanjalaisen kiintymystä häneen. Romano karaisi itsensä ja nyökkäsi kankeasti Antoniolle, joka kääntyi kannoillaan, suunnistaen määrätietoisesti edeltä hyttiään kohti. Romano alkoi seurata kapteeniaan sanaakaan sanomatta, luoden vielä viimeisen nopean vilkaisun hämmentyneen pelokkaaseen Felicianoon. Tino ja Chell asettuivat lohdullisesti nuoremman italialaisen rinnalle. Romano käänsi katseensa takaisin eteenpäin ja puri hammasta jännittyneenä.

Hän ei tiennyt mitä Antonio aikoi sanoa tai tehdä hänelle, mutta se ei voinut olla mitään hyvää äskeisen tilanteen jälkeen. Espanjalainen näytti hurjistuneelta. Rehellisesti sanottuna Romanoa pelotti vähän.

_**Deve essere continuata**..._

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>

Ciao bello: Hei komistus

Sorella: Sisko

Certamente: Tietenkin

Ciao: Hei/moi

Fratello: Veli

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Ranskalaisille sanoille:**

Mon dieu: Hyvänen aika**  
><strong>

**Käännökset Saksalaisille sanoille:**

Bruder: Veli**  
><strong>

****Muuta mukavaa:****

No joo, kahdesta luvusta huolimatta mun oli karsittava aika paljon tavaraa että se olennaisin asia pääsisi oikeuksiinsa. Onko hälyttävää että nautin tästä genderbend konseptista liikaa? xD

Itse perustelin Gilbertin sopivuuden vastakkaiseen sukupuoleen tämän nyotaliahahmon suosion takia. Siitä löytyi vaikka kuinka paljon fanitaidetta (aivan kuten Romanollakin) kun taas Antonion ja Francisen hahmot tuntuivat jäävän vähän vähemmälle huomiolle. En kyllä ymmärrä miksi!

Ja jep, Ludwidkin astuu tästä eteenpäin mukaan kuvioihin :)****

...

SorelleItaliane: Yay, kiitos kehuista! :) Ja tosiaan noista nyotalioista voisi saada paljon hauskoja cossausaiheita, suosittelen perehtymään niihin lisää :D

saichin: Ei juma ku hajosin tolle "mulle riitti mä lähen bordelliin"-jutulle x'D Mahtoi olla hauska koulunäytelmä? :D Hmm, hetaliabordelli? Taitaa olla aika monen fanitytön päiväuni...

Annikyuu: Buahahaa, päivitän niin sniikisti ettei sitä kukaan huomaa (=valvon niin myöhään ettei ihmisten kuuluisi olla silloin hereillä). Antonion korkokenkäkävelytaidon selitän sillä, että tuo espanjalainen on niin sinut kehonsa kanssa, ettei häiriinny tuollaisista asioista :)****

Colorful Black: Tässä on lisää! :) Ja tuo oli vain yksi Francisen kuningasideoista, usko pois :D

CrystalHitomi: Kyllä pääsee :) Mutta Romanolla on puhuttelu edessä :P****  
><strong>**


	13. luku: Tää piraatin elämää on

**Luku 13 – Tää piraatin elämää on**

Romanon sydän jyskytti jännityksestä kiivaaseen tahtiin, vaikka hän yrittikin rauhoitella itseään hengittelemällä syvään sisään ja ulos. Italialainen astui paraikaa kapteeninsa jalanjäljissä tämän hyttiin. Huone oli sekä pimeähkö että vieraan tuntuinen ilman kynttilöiden valaistusta, ja tunnelma ylipäätään hipoi hyisyyttä espanjalaisen puhumattomuuden takia. Molemmat kävelivät peremmälle, Antonio etunenässä sytyttääkseen kynttilät. Romano jäi seisoskelemaan ovensuuhun olo entistä epämukavampana, uskaltamatta liikkua pidemmälle. Allaan hän tunsi laivan alkavan hiljalleen liikkua, muu miehistö valmisteli ilmeisesti lähtöä satamasta.

Antonio sai viimein kaikki kynttilät syttymään ja kääntyi Romanon puoleen ilme kylmän tyhjänä. Kovat varjot maalasivat espanjalaisen kasvot marmorisen jäyhiksi. Romanosta se ei sopinut yhtään Antonion normaalisti leikkisän ylimielisille kasvoille. Hän kuitenkin pakottautui kohtaamaan kapteeninsa syyllistävän katseen. Romano oli valmis ottamaan vastuun teoistaan.

"Täytyykö minun kertoa kuinka vihainen tällä hetkellä sinulle olen?" Antonio kysyi vaarallisen pehmeällä äänellä, seisoen pää pystyssä parin metrin päässä Romanosta. "Vai tahdotko kenties itse arvata?"

"...minulla on aika hyvä käsitys siitä jo." Romano vastasi mutisten, taistellen itseään vastaan ettei kääntäisi katsettaan pois.

"Sanoitko jotain?" Antonio kysyi kylmästi, katse koko ajan intensiivisesti italialaisessa ja nosti liioitellen kätensä korvalleen. "En oikein kuullut."

"Sanoin, että tiedän jo." Romano vastasi jälleen ärtyneenä, ääni tällä kertaa vahvempana. "Ei tarvitse kiusata."

"Ei vai?" Antonio kysyi ilottomasti naurahtaen ja levitti kätensä ympärilleen dramaattisen vihaisesti. "Minä kun luulin, että meillä oli tällainen toistemme ärsytysvaihe meneillään!"

"Tiedät ettei ole kyse siitä!" Romano kivahti takaisin. "Sinä uhkailit minun veljeäni ensin!"

"Ja sinä kuvittelit, että olisin oikeasti tehnyt hänelle jotain?" Antonio huusi ääni karheana. "Heti sen jälkeen kun olin nähnyt helvetinmoisen vaivan hänen ja _sinun _pelastamiseksi?"

Romano hätkähti ja tajusi ettei hänellä ollut mitään järkevää vastattavaa. Hän ei... ollut tullut ajatelleeksi tuota. Nyt kun Antonio sanoi sen ääneen, tunsi Romano olonsa todella typeräksi.

"En ymmärrä miten hölmösti osaat välillä käyttäytyä, Romano." Antonio jatkoi hurjistuneena ja alkoi hitaasti astella italialaisen luo. "Lähdit yksin takaisin hakemaan veljeäsi kaupungista, jossa olimme juuri rellestäneet. Etkö tosiaan voinut luottaa minuun sen vertaa, että olisit kertonut asiasta? Kuvittelitko oikeasti, että olisin ollut niin julma, etten olisi päästänyt sinua hakemaan omaa sisarustasi? Tai tullut itse auttamaan? Tämä ei todellakaan välitä mitenkään imartelevaa kuvaa minusta."

"M- minä..." Romano aloitti kangerrellen, tuntien sanojen tarttuvan hänen kurkkuunsa. Hän ei ollut yksinkertaisesti tullut ajatelleeksi, että Antonio olisi voinut suhtautua myötämieleisesti hänen hakuretkeensä. Romano ei tiennyt miksi. Ehkä hän oli niin tottunut olemaan yksin Felicianon kanssa, ettei avun pyytäminen ollut tuntunut vaihtoehdolta.

"No?" Antonio painosti julmasti, nyt aivan Romanon edessä. "Eikö sinulla olekaan enää mitään sanottavaa minulle? Kyllä sinulta rohkeaa settiä tuli ihan kiitettävästi kaikkien muiden edessä."

"Lopeta..." Romano aloitti ja käänsi viimein katseensa sivulle, nostaen kätensä korviensa peitoksi. "En minä... en voinut vain..."

"Sinun röyhkeydelläsi ei ole mitään rajoja!" Antonio huusi päin Romanon naamaa ja nappasi kovakouraisesti italialaisen ranteesta kiinni, pakottaen hänet kääntymään takaisin itseensä päin. "Nöyryytät minua miehistöni edessä, sellainen peli ei vetele. Ei edes sinulta! Jos kyseessä olisi kuka tahansa muu, olisin kävelyttänyt tämän lankulta jo ajat sitten! Olisin tappanut tämän omin käsin... Ja ehkä minun pitäisikin tehdä se. Sinusta on ollut minulle viime aikoina reilusti enemmän harmia kuin kenenkään tulisi sietää."

Romano tunsi kehonsa jännittyvän ja nosti nyt kyynelehtivän katseensa takaisin Antonioon. Espanjalainen vapisi hitusen huutonsa jäljiltä ja puri hammasta, huohottaen samalla. Miehen smaragdisilmät leiskuivat tulta ympärilleen ja Romano olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että hänen ihoaan poltti. Joten tähän oli viimein tultu. Edes Antonio ei halunnut nähdä Romanoa enää silmissään.

"E- ehkä sinun... pitäisi." Romano aloitti lopulta alahuuli väristen ja veti kätensä takaisin itselleen, kietoakseen sen suojelevasti ympärilleen. "Olet oikeassa. Ei minusta ole ollut sinulle kuin mielipahaa. Ja kuten sanoit, et varmasti olisi sietänyt tällaista keneltäkään muulta. Mutta... anna minun ensin sanoa yksi asia."

Antonio räpäytti uteliaana silmiään ja pitkän epäröinnin jälkeen nyökkäsi hitaasti, suu tiukkana viivana. Romano tunsi yleensä olemustaan hallitsevan ylpeytensä väistyvän kerrankin sivuun, miettiessään samalla kuumeisesti miten esittäisi asiansa Antoniolle.

"Kun asuin vielä siellä kylässä, josta kaappasit minut, olin tosi hukassa." Romano aloitti monotonisella äänellä. "Jokainen päivä kului kuin sumussa ja ainoa asia joka piti minut liikkeessä, oli kuvitelmani merelle pääsemisestä. En koskaan tosissani kuvitellut typerän haaveeni toteutuvan, mutta se antoi lohtua pitkäveteiseen elämääni. Sitten... te hyökkäsitte kylään ja veitte minut mukananne."

Romano veti henkeä järjestellessään ajatuksiaan, yrittäen pitää itsensä kasassa vaikka häntä pelottikin. Hän halusi saada tämän asian sanottua ennen kuin Antonion kärsivällisyys loppuisi lopullisesti. Romano ei halunnut jättää mitään taakkaa omatunnolleen.

"Aluksi olin kauhuissani siitä mitä oli tapahtunut. Halusin vain päästä takaisin kotiin, takaisin Felicianon luo." Romano jatkoi. "Vihasin sinua koko sydämestäni, kun riistit elämäni minulta. Mutta aikaa kului, asioita tapahtui ja pikkuhiljaa aloinkin ymmärtää... tällä laivalla asuminen oli kuin suoraan parhaimmista kuvitelmistani. Se oli liian hyvää ollakseen totta, mutta siinä se oli. Minulta kesti kauan tajuta se, liian kauan. Ensimmäistä kertaa olin oikeasti elossa, kuin heränneenä pitkästä koomasta jossa oli viettänyt koko aikaisemman elämäni. Olin viimein kotona... täällä sinun luonasi."

Jokin Antonion kasvoissa tuntui silloin muuttuvan vaikka espanjalaisen ilme pysyi samana.

"Vaikka lähdin hakemaan Felicianoa yksin ja minulla olisi ollut kaikki mahdollisuudet karata hänen kanssaan takaisin entiseen kylääni... en olisi tehnyt sitä." Romano selitti, tarkoittaen nyt jokaista sanaansa koko sydämellään. "Myönnän epäröineeni ensin, mutta tajusin, että koko sen ajan olin jo ollut kotona. En vain tiennyt miten selittää koko juttua Felille, pelkäsin niin kovasti, että hän alkaisi vihata minua. Sitten jäimmekin kiinni... mutta se että tulit hakemaan minua... taas... se teki minut niin onnelliseksi."

Romano veti syvään henkeä sisään ja ulos. Hän oli saanut sanottua asiansa eikä enää pelännyt niin kamalasti. Antonio vain seisoi kuin patsas hänen edessään eikä reagoinut vielä mitenkään, mikä vähän yllätti Romanoa.

"Kiitos kun kestit minua niin pitkään." Romano aloitti ja hymyili ilottomasti, rikkoen hiljaisuuden heidän ympäriltään. "Olit sinä sittenkin ihan... siedettävä tyyppi, pahus soikoon. Anteeksi että minulta kesti niin kauan nähdä se."

Antonio liikahti eteenpäin ja nosti oikean kätensä Romanon kasvojen eteen, puristaen sen samalla nyrkkiin. Kauhistunut ajatus iskostui Romanon mieleen. Antonio aikoi hakata hänet kuoliaaksi! Romano puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni, valmistautuen tulevaan iskuun. Toivottavasti se ei sattuisi niin kamalan kauheasti... toivottavasti se olisi nopeasti ohi...

Romano tunsi pienen kopauksen otsassaan. Sen jälkeen ei enää muuta. Hän avasi toisen silmänsä hitaasti, pelokkaanuteliaana siitä miksei muita (kipeämpiä) iskuja sadellut hänen niskaansa. Antonio seisoi hänen edessään, nyrkkiin puristettu käsi nyt rennosti kyljellään. Espanjalainen huokaisi syvään ja pudisteli päätään.

"Tuo oli siitä hyvästä, kun temppuilit minulle kaikkien muiden nähden." Antonio aloitti ihmeen pingottuneella äänellä, oikaisten nyt kätensä pois nyrkistä ja kumartui lähemmäs Romanoa, kasvot aivan muutaman sentin päässä italialaisen kasvoista. "...ja tämä siitä, kun olit vihdoinkin rehellinen."

Antonio painautui lähemmäs ja laski huulensa Romanon huulia vasten. Italialainen ei yllätyksekseen kavahtanut taemmas tai mitään vastaavaa, vaan sulki silmänsä ja vastaanotti espanjalaisen vaativan suudelman. Romanon vastustelemattomuuden rohkaisemana Antonio kietoi vahvat kätensä italialaisen ympärille, tarraten omistushaluisesti alaisensa olkiin ja syvensi intohimoista suudelmaansa. Romano vastasi yhtä määrätietoisesti Antonion liikkeisiin ja suuteli kapteeniaan takaisin, tuntien muutaman tulikuuman kyyneleen valuvan samalla poskilleen. Hän nyyhkäisi huomaamattomasti ja kietoi omat kätensä Antonio kaulan ympäri. Espanjalainen rohkaistui tästä yhä lisää ja painoi Romanon melkein aggressiivisesti seinää vasten, vaatien italialaiselta yhä syvempiä ja intohimoisempia suudelmia. Romano vastasi niihin parhaansa mukaan. Hän ei halunnut kerrankin ajatella, vaan antoi hetken huumaavan hekuman viedä.

Romano ei osannut lainkaan sanoa, kauanko he olivat Antonio kanssa suudelleet kun he viimein hengästyneinä vetäytyivät erilleen, mutta se oli kevyesti tuntunut pieneltä ikuisuudelta. Antonio ei päästänyt Romanoa otteestaan, vaan piteli italialaista niin tiukasti, että hengittäminen alkoi käydä hiukan hankalaksi.

"Antonio..." Romano aloitti lopulta hiljaisella äänellä.

"Tiedän." Antonio vastasi nopeasti ja hautasi kasvonsa Romanon hiuksiin. "Mutta anna minun vielä pidellä sinua hetken aikaa..."

Romano tuhahti ponnettomasti ja antoi Antonion syleillä häntä. Näin oli hyvä. Kaikki aikaisempi riita tuntui jo kaukaiselta. Romanolla oli niin lämmin ja hyvä olla Antonion sylissä. Eivät kaikki ongelmat olleet heidän osaltaan ohi, mutta ensimmäistä kertaa Romanosta todella tuntui, että hän halusi olla tuon espanjalaispaskiaisen lähellä. Siitä oli hyvä lähteä.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fratello, <em>voisitko ottaa luuttuamisvuoroni tänään?"

Romano kääntyi omista askareistaan pikkuveljensä puoleen, joka nyt odotti kärsimättömästi vastausta hänen vierellään. Feliciano vaikutti jostakin syystä hurjan innostuneelta. Romano pyyhkäisi ohimennen hikeä otsaltaan (oli porottavan kuuma päivä) ja tasasi hengityksensä.

"Miksi?" hän lopulta kysyi. "Minä olen jo luuttuamiseni luutunnut."

Se oli totta. Felicianon liityttyä laivalle, tästä oli tullut uusi simputettava aloittelija. Mikä tarkoitti Romanolle entistä vähemmän tylsiä siivoamistöitä.

"T- tahtoisin... mennä juttelemaan... Ludwigille." Feliciano selitti kangerrellen ja hieraisi nolostuneena niskaansa. "Vee... Jos en pääse lopettamaan töitäni aikaisemmin, ehdin jutella Ludwigin kanssa vain vähän päälle tunnin..."

"Hetkinen." Romano keskeytti ja nosti kätensä ilmaan sanansa tueksi. "Tahdot mennä juttelemaan sille perunapaskiaiselle - taas? Sinähän lorvit siellä tyrmissä jo tyyliin joka ilta ja nyt tahdot luistella töistäsikin sen takia?"

"V- voi sen kai noinkin sanoa..." Feliciano mutisi vastaukseksi, näyttäen ymmärtävän ettei hänen ehdotuksensa ollut saamassa tukea. "Mutta Ludwig on niin yksin siellä tyrmässä ja tykkään jutella hänen kanssaan! Etkö voisi auttaa minua tässä, vee?"

"En todellakaan." Romano tuhahti ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. "Et pääse täällä yhtään helpommalla kuin kukaan muukaan, pahus soikoon."

"V- vee..." Feliciano äännähti pettyneenä ja painoi päänsä alas. "_Fratello, _kuinka julmaa..."

"Hän on täysin oikeassa." Francisen ääni aloitti silloin ja ranskalainen marssi kulman takaa näyttävästi italialaisten edustalle. "Laivalla vallitsee tiukka hierarkia syystä. Olemme sentään kaikki piraatteja, rommi sekä suolavesi virtaa suonissamme ja ihoomme on pinttynyt pysymättömästi ruutipulveria. Jos emme pidä miehistöä kurissa, pääsee sekasorto valloilleen."

_Mistä hän oikein ilmestyi? _Romano ajatteli ihmeissään.

"Vee, mutta en minä ole piraatti." Feliciano vastasi päätään kallistaen ranskalaiselle, suu mutrussa. "Olen täällä veljeni takia -"

"Et silti saa helpotusta askareista." Francis jatkoi ankaraan sävyyn ja heristi etusormeaan Felicianon nenän edessä. "Muuten muut alkavat kapinoida, kun eivät itse päässeet yhtä helpolla. Joten suu suppuun, ennen kuin määrään sinulle ylitöitä."

Felicianon hartiat lysähtivät pettyneeseen olemukseen, mutta italialainen nyökkäsi alistuneen vaisusti.

"Muuten, Romano." Francis aloitti sitten ja vilkaisi vanhempaa italialaista olkansa yli. "Sinullahan on myöhemmin tänään harjoitussessio Antonion kanssa, eikö niin?"

"Joo..." Romano vastasi hiukan varautuneena, silmäillen ranskalaista epäluuloisesti.

"Antoniolla on vähän kipeä olo, mutta hän yrittää jaksaa harjoituksenne." Francis vastasi ja virnisti sitten irstaasti. "Jos hän ei pysty ohjaamaan sinua, toimin taas sijaisenasi."

"No sen espanjalaispaskiaisen olisi sitten syytä skarpata." Romano tuhahti vastaukseksi nenäänsä nyrpistäen. "En kyllä varmana harjoittele kanssasi enää ikinä, pahus soikoon..."

Francis naurahti ja marssi sitten italialaisten ohitse laivan keulan suuntaan. Gilbert seisoskeli siellä, näyttäen olevan syvästi omissa ajatuksissaan. Romano oli pannut merkille miten paljon vaisummaksi albiinomies oli muuttunut Ludwigin jouduttua mukaan laivalle. Saksalaisten välillä oli kai tapahtunut jotain todella pahaa. Olihan Romano muiden mukana kuullut kaksikon riitelyn silloin, kun Ludwig oli meinannut saada luodin päähänsä, mutta silti... hänen oli vaikea kuvitella Gilbertin ja Ludwigin välien menneen poikki pelkkien pikkukinojen takia. Tai siis, hän yritti miettiä mitä olisi vaadittu, että häneltä ja Felicianolta olisi mennyt välit lopullisesti poikki. Sen pitäisi olla jotain valtavan kamalaa. Saksalaisten kaapeista täytyi siis löytyä paljon lisää luurankoja.

Romano jatkoi omia askareitaan Felicianon alkaessa luututa hänen lähistöllään laivan kantta hirveällä vimmalla. Romanon oli pakko myöntää olevansa vähän vaikuttunut pikkuveljensä ahkeroinnista. Tunnit kuluivat ja aurinko porotti paahtavasti, mutta Feliciano ei antanut periksi, vaan jatkoi huhkimista. Romano oli itse valmis omissa askareissaan niiden parin tunnin jälkeen. Hän jäi pitämään Felicianolle seuraa, vaikka nuorempi italialainen tuntui hiukan paheksuvan sitä, kun Romano ei auttanut tätä. Vanhempi italialainen istuskeli varjossa ja joi keittiöstä pihistämäänsä mehua. Se virkisti ihmeellisesti helteisessä ilmassa. Lopulta Feliciano oli valmis ja pudottautui kannelle istumaan läpeensä uupuneena. Aurinko oli jo pikkuhiljaa laskeutumassa horisonttia päin, mutta vielä kestäisi jonkin aikaa kunnon auringonlaskuun.

"Tässä." Romano sanoi ja ojensi mehulasillista Felicianolle, joka tarttui siihen kiitollisena. "Jäihän sinulle vähän ylimääräistä aikaa sen machoperunan näkemiseen."

"Niin kai..." Feliciano vastasi, juoden samalla ahnaasti virkistävää mehua. "Tahtoisitko tulla mukaan? Voisit tulla pitämään Ludwigille seuraa kanssani."

"Pah, ei kiinnosta." Romano tuhahti ivallisesti ja pyöräytti silmiään. "Eikä minulla sitä paitsi olisi edes aikaa, kun on ne rajoituksetkin... Kuule, sinä et ehkä pidä itseäsi merirosvona, mutta minä ainakin olen nykyään pesunkestävä piraatti. En voi sietää vartijoita, he ovat vihollisiani."

"No niin..." Feliciano vastasi ja näytti vähän surumieliseltä. "Mutta he tekevät vain työtään..."

"Kuten minäkin, Feli." Romano keskeytti ja huokaisi hiljaa. "Ilman sinua se vartija olisi jo kuollut. Sen kun juttelet hänelle, mutta älä pakota minua siihen. Ja jos totta puhutaan, mieluummin minäkin pitäisin sinut erossa siitä tyypistä."

"V- vee..." Feliciano äännähti, mutta pudisteli sitten päätään ja pakotti kasvoilleen lempeän hymyn. "Hyvä on. Minä menen nyt... nähdään illalla nukkumatiloissa."

Romano nosti letkeästi kätenä merkiksi veljelleen siitä, että oli kuunnellut. Feliciano kirmasi sen jälkeen tyrmien suuntaan. Romano ei tosiaankaan pitänyt ajatuksesta, että Feliciano oli ystävystymässä sen saksalaisvartijan kanssa. Taisi oikeastaan olla jo ystävystynyt. Asialle pitäisi tehdä jotain. Romano ei vain tiennyt vielä mitä, eikä jaksanut ajatellakaan koko asiaa. Tilanteessa velloi selkeät riidan ainekset.

_Pitäisi varmaan suunnata niihin harjoituksiin... _Romano ajatteli lopulta vilkaistessaan laskevaa aurinkoa. Sovittu aika alkoi olla käsillä. Toivottavasti Antonio olisi harjoittelukunnossa, hän tekisi takuuvarmasti u-käännöksen, jos Francis toimisi hänen ohjaajanaan. Se oli selvä juttu se.

Romano suuntasi yläkannelle johtaviin portaisiin ja kiipesi ne tottuneen rivakasti. Ei kulunut aikaakaan, kun hän jo saapui tasanteelle. Tänään oli epätavallisen tyyni ilma, joten merituuli ei puhaltanut tapansa mukaisesti italialaisen kasvoja vasten. Romano alkoi vilkuilla ympärilleen. Francista ei näkynyt missään, se oli hyvä merkki. Ja pian Romano huomasikin Antonion. Espanjalainen seisoi laivan ruorin äärellä, eikä ollut kai vielä huomannut häntä. Romano oli astumassa eteenpäin Antonion suuntaan, kun näki yllättäen miehen suun liikkuvan. Aluksi Romano luuli espanjalaisen puhuvan jotain, mutta tajusi pian sen jälkeen miehen hyräilevän itsekseen. Antonio lauloi jotain surumielisen kuuloista laulua. Romano pysähtyi vaistomaisesti kuuntelemaan.

"_Jou-hou, jou-hou, tää piraatin elämää on._

_Mä ryöstän, ryövään, tuhoan_

_ja vihollisille uhoan._

_On koti mulla laineilla_

_en maalle enää kaihoa._

_Jou-hou, jou-hou, tää piraatin elämää on._" Antonio lauloi karhealla äänellään, saaden jotenkin nivutettua satoja tunteita yhteen pieneen ja yksinkertaiseen lauluun. Romano jäi uteliaana kuuntelemaan lisää, outo tunne mahansa pohjalla.

"_On kultaa, rahaa, mainetta_

_ja puhekin täyttä valhetta._

_Rommi virtaa suonissain_

_ja rehti elämä muistona vain._

_Jou-hou, jou-hou, tää piraatin elämää on._"

_Strano..? _Romano mietti oudon tunteen käydessä äkkiä vahvemmaksi ja nosti kätensä rinnalleen. _Aivan kuin... aivan kuin tuntisin tämän laulun... _

Ja pian Romanon sydäntä kouraisi äkillisesti ja voimakkaasti, aivan kuin syvän liikutuksen takia. Jokin laulussa herätti hänessä voimakkaita tunteita, niin monta ettei hän kyennyt nimeämään yhtä tiettyä. Se salpasi hänen hengityksensä. Romano ei osannut sanoa, oliko hän surullinen vai onnellinen. Laulu tuntui sietämättömän nostalgiselta.

"_On kohtaloista surullisin_

_kohdata piraatti, mut kuitenkin_

_kuule kun kerro sulle tän:_

_voit hänestä saada ystävän._

_Jou-hou, jou-hou, tää piraatin elämää on._"

Romano tunsi jalkojensa alkavan liikkua kuin itsestään eteenpäin, kohti Antoniota._ Ei tämä ole mahdollista... Missä olisin muka kuullut tuon laulun ennen? En ainakaan luostarissa... ei, olen varma, etten ole koskaan ennen kuullut tuota laulua missään._

Antonio huomasi silmäkulmastaan lähestyvän Romanon ja käänsi katseensa hitaasti italialaisen puoleen. Romano tuijotti silmää räpäyttämättä espanjalaista, joka tuntui ymmärtävän italialaisen palavan halun kuulla lisää. Antonio avasi suunsa vielä kerran ja lauloi.

"_On lempi unelma kaukainen kai_

_tän piraatin elämä kirouksen sai._

_Voi tunnetta tätä, huumaa julmaa_

_meren suolaama sydän, se rinnassain huutaa._

_Jou-hou, jou-hou, tää piraatin elämää on._"

Hiljaisuus laskeutui kannelle Antonion päättäessä laulun. Romano puristi vapisten kätensä nyrkkiin ja laski katseensa varpaisiinsa. Mitä tämä oikein oli...? Miksi tuo laulu vaikutti häneen noin?

"Romano?" Antonio aloitti kysyvällä äänellä, ääni tavallista karheampana rasituksen jäljiltä. "Oletko kunnossa? Näytät vähän kalpealta."

"Mikä tuo laulu on?" Romano kysyi lähes keskeyttäen Antonion, ehkä hiukan turhan epätoivoisen kuuloisena.

"_Meren suolaama sydän_." Antonio vastasi tyynesti, näyttäen silti edelleen vähän huolestuneelta. "Se on aika yleinen merirosvolaulu. Miten niin?"

Minä... ei mitään. Ihmettelin vain..." Romano mumisi ja pakottautui rentouttamaan kehonsa. Hän oli kai kuullut laulun ohimennen kotikylänsä satamassa tai jotain. Niin sen oli pakko olla... Ei tässä muuten ollut järkeä.

Romano huomasi Antonion tuijottavan häntä yhä huolestuneena ja pudisteli päätään. Hän ei halunnut ottaa asiaa puheeksi, Antonio vain nauraisi hänelle.

"Eikö sinun pitänyt olla kipeä?" Romano kysyi, yrittäen ohjata kapteeninsa ajatuksia toisaalle. "Vaikka en kyllä tahtoisi yhtään harjoitella Francisen kanssa, älä käsitä väärin."

"Heh, olenhan minä vähän paremminkin voinut, mutta en halunnut jäädä sänkyyn makoilemaan." Antonio vastasi ja heilutteli vähättelevästi kättään ilmassa. "Se on niin kamalan tylsää _yksin_. Sitä paitsi halusin nähdä suloisen pikku tomaattini."

"Pah." Romano tuhahti, mutta ei pystynyt kokonaan kätkemään huolestunutta ilmettään. "...sinulla on kuumetta."

Antonio hätkähti vähän, varmaan yllättyneenä siitä miten tarkkanäköinen Romano oli. Espanjalaisen posket punoittivat ja tämän otsalla sekä kaulalla helmeili pieniä hikipisaroita. Romanon teki myös pahaa kuunnella vanhemman miehen rahisevaa hengitystä, joka oli käynyt yhä raskaammaksi laulun jälkeen. Ajatus taisteluharjoittelusta ei tuntunut juuri nyt kovin hyvältä idealta.

"Olen kunnossa, tämä on vain pientä nuhaa." Antonio aloitti muka pirteällä äänellä jonka läpi Romano heti kuuli. "Murehdit ihan turhaan... vaikka täytyy kyllä sanoa, että on mukavaa huomata sinun ajattelevan minua."

"Ihan sama." Romano vastasi ja nosti kätensä nenä pystyssä puuskaan. "Voit syyttää sitten vain itseäsi jos tuuperrut liiasta rasituksesta, senkin idiootti."

"Saisit siistiä tuota kielenkäyttöäsi vähän." Antonio vastasi naurahtaen ja veti miekkansa esiin, asettuen sitten taisteluvalmiuteen. "Vaikkakin minä tekisin sen mielelläni puolestasi..."

Romano pyöräytti näyttävästi silmiään ja esitti yökkivänsä. Hän _ei _halunnut tietää mitä ajatuksia Antonion päässä oikein liikkui. Niistä mielikuvista saisi varmasti jonkinasteisia traumoja. Antonion näyttäessä hiukan harmistuneelta Romanon reaktion takia, italialainen huokaisi ja tarttui omaan miekkaansa. Hän ei ollut vielä kertaakaan onnistunut peittoamaan Antoniota, mutta tällä kertaa hän kyllä näyttäisi espanjalaispaskiaiselle. Romano ei halunnut saada kapteeninsa flunssabakteereja, joten voittaminen olisi tällä kertaa erityisen tärkeää.

Ja silloin Romano sai mahtavan kuningasidean.

"Aloittakaamme." Antonio totesi hymyillen ja kumarsi kaksintaistelun alkamisen merkiksi. Sitten espanjalainen syöksyi eteenpäin, voitontahto silmissään roihuten. Romano ei ollut enää avuton keltanokka kuten ensimmäisten tuntien aikaan ja väisti iskun suht kevyesti. Antonio äännähti tyytyväisenä ja jatkoi hyökkäystään armottomasti. Romano torjui taidokkaasti kapteeninsa miekaniskut, eikä horjunut kuin vähän muutamasta erityisen vahvasta lyönnistä. Se ei vaikuttanut kuitenkaan kohtalokkaasti Romanon muuhun suoritukseen. Hänen aistinsa ja reaktiokykynsä olivat jo niin kehittyneet.

Antonion siekailemattoman hyökkäystulvan jälkeen Romano päätti, että nyt oli hänen vuoronsa iskeä. Hän ponnisti jaloillaan itselleen vauhtia ja syöksyi miekallaan eteenpäin. Antonio väisti iskun, mutta aika viimetingassa. Romano oli turhautumisestaan huolimatta hiukan ylpeä itsestään. Hän oli melkein saanut espanjalaispaskiaisen nujerrettua. Antonio hypähti kauemmas haukkoakseen henkeään. Vanhempi mies ei sanonut mitään, mutta Romano näki kyllä kuinka hankalaa harjoittelu tälle oli. Tilanne olisi saatava loppumaan pian, mutta Romano tiesi ettei Antonion ylpeys ikinä antaisi periksi luovuttaa.

_On siis suunnitelman aika! _Romano ajatteli ja taiteili kasvoilleen ylimielisen ilmeen.

"Onpa surkea esitys." hän tuhahti ja heilutteli tylsistyneenä miekkaansa. "Huomaa kyllä ettet ole parhaassa iskussasi. Voisin saman tien mennä harjoittelemaan Chellin kanssa ja siinäkin olisi enemmän haastetta."

Antonion kasvoille levisi turhautuneen harmistunut ilme. Romano hekotteli henkisesti itsekseen. Alku ainakin vaikutti lupaavalta...

"Yritän päästää sinut vähän helpommalla..." Antonio aloitti, mutta Romano keskeytti tämän naurahtamalla pilkallisesti.

"Älä selitä. Haaskaat aikaani, pahus soikoon." italialainen jatkoi ja oli haukottelevinaan. "Tämä on naurettavaa. En ole aikoihin nähnyt yhtä huonotasoista taistelua. Ja sinä kutsut itseäsi mieheksi."

Romano tiesi sen olevan viimeinen pisara. Espanjalaisten miesten machous ei kestänyt sitä, että heidän miehisyytensä kyseenalaistettiin, italialaisena Romano tiesi sen hyvin. Antonio murahti ja syöksyi eteenpäin kuin raivostunut härkä (Romano naurahti itsekseen osuvalle vertauskuvalle). Antonio kohotti miekkaa pitelevän kätensä ja alkoi hutkia Romanoa armottoman kovilla iskuilla. Espanjalainen ei hillinnyt enää voimiaan ja Romanolla oli täysi työ suojella itseään raivoisilta miekaniskuilta. Hän saisi olla varovainen tai satuttaisi oikeasti itsensä.

"Kutsutko – sinä – tätä – huonoksi – taisteluksi?" Antonio mylvi jokaisen iskunsa välillä, lyöntien voiman vain kasvaessa toisensa jälkeen. "Ja vieläkö sinulla on aihetta kyseenalaistaa sitä kuinka mies olen?"

_Bingo! _Romano ajatteli pysäyttäessään Antonion viimeisimmän iskun vain hädin tuskin ajoissa. Hänen kätensä tärisivät jatkuvat rasituksen alla, mutta enää ei tarvinnut jaksaa enempää. Antonio kohotti molemmat kätensä uuteen iskuun ja tällä kertaa Romano jätti itsensä suojelun vain puolitiehen. Antonion miekan terä iskeytyi rajusti hänen omaan miekkaansa ja Romano lensi iskun voimasta selälleen kannelle. Italialainen oli torjunut iskun, mutta piti silti huolen siitä, että se oli näyttänyt kivuliaalta. Hän ei noussut kannelta pystyyn, vaan pudotti miekanotteestaan ja kietoi kätensä ympärilleen. Sitten hän alkoi huutaa tuskasta.

"R- Romano?" Antonio kysyi kauhistuneena, heräten raivostumisestaan. "Voi ei, Romano! Oletko kunnossa? En kai... en kai vain satuttanut sinua? Puhu minulle, kiltti!"

"Aaargh!" Romano huusi ja vilkaisi vaivihkaa sivusilmällään Antoniota. "Sattuu -!"

"Voi ei..." Antonio henkäisi ja juoksi italialaisensa luokse. Romano tarkkaili tilannetta valppaana kuin haukka. Enää muutama askel... kaksi... yksi...

Heti kun Antonio pääse Romanon vierelle, liikahti italialainen silmänräpäystä nopeammin. Hän tarttui miekkaansa ja potkaisi Antoniota mahaan. Espanjalainen äännähti ilmojen poistuessa tämän keuhkoista ja hoiperteli pari askelta taaksepäin. Romano kompuroi jaloilleen ja syöksyi epäröimättä Antoniota päin. Nyt oli vanhemman miehen vuoro kaatua pitkin pituuttaan maahan. Romano polvistui kapteeninsa vierelle ja laski miekkansa terän tämän kurkun eteen. Hän oli voittanut.

"Sainpas!" Romano huudahti voitonriemuisena, huohottaen yllätysiskunsa jäljiltä. "Siitäs sait, minä voitin! Minä! JES!"

Antonio räpytteli typertyneenä silmiään. Tämä ei näyttänyt vielä ollenkaan tajuavan mitä oli juuri tapahtunut.

"Sinä bluffasit." Antonio lopulta totesi ihmeen tyynellä äänellä ja kohottautui istumaan, hieraisten samalla niskaansa.

"Niin tein!" Romano vastasi ja virnisti ilkkuen kapteeninsa edessä. "Ja sinä lankesit niin helposti, ha haa!"

"Näköjään..." Antonio vastasi, edelleenkin pihalla tapahtuneesta. "Mutta aika härski huijaus tuo. Olin oikeasti huolissani sinusta."

"No ei kai se olisi muuten toiminutkaan!" Romano tuhahti takaisin ja ojensi sitten kätensä espanjalaiselle vetääkseen tämän takaisin jaloilleen. "Mutta minä voitin."

"Juu juu, niin voitit." Antonio sanoi ja hymyili vähän itsekseen ennen kuin tarttui Romanon tarjoamaan käteen. "Ei sitä oikeassa tappelussa vastustaja aina pelaakaan reilusti. En silti voi uskoa, että itse lankesin noin alkukantaiseen hämäykseen..."

Romano suorastaan hehkui ylpeyttä ympärilleen. Hän oli vihdoinkin peitonnut Antonion. Toista kertaa ei välttämättä enää tulisi, sillä Romano ei uskonut espanjalaisen lankeavan enää uudestaan samaan temppuun. Siksi hän halusi nyt nauttia tästä hetkestä täysin rinnoin.

"No, sinä siis voitit." Antonio totesi ja hymyili lämpimästi italialaiselleen. "Mitä tahdot palkinnoksi?"

_Ai niin... _Romano ajatteli itsekseen. Hän oli jatkuvan häviämisputken jälkeen unohtanut, että voitosta seurasi palkintokin.

"Voit pyytää ihan mitä vain..." Antonio johdatteli ja siveli kädellään viettelevästi italialaisen käsivartta. "Yhden käskyn ajan sanasi on lakini..."

_Ei yhtään johdattelevaa... _Romano ajatteli toista kulmaansa kohottaen ja työnsi Antonion käden pois. Yksi toivomus, joka sai olla ihan mitä vain? Hänen olisi valittava viisaasti.

"Hmm..." Romano pohdiskeli ääneen hiukan turhautuneena. "En tiedä... Taidan säästää toiveen myöhemmälle."

"Jaa." Antonio vastasi pettyneenä. "Hyvä on sitten."

"Sinun on luvattava, että sitten varmasti toteutat toiveeni." Romano komensi, vilkuillen epäluuloisesti kevytmielistä espanjalaista. "Oli tilanne mikä hyvänsä, vaikka olisitkin eri mieltä kanssani tai vaikka et yhtään tahtoisi toteuttaa toivettani. Teet sen silti, okei?"

"Tietysti." Antonio vastasi, näyttäen aidosti vilpittömältä, mutta se ei riittänyt Romanolle.

"Vanno se minulle." italialainen käski.

Antonio huokaisi.

"Vannon meren kautta."

"Hyvä."

Romano ei tiennyt miksi oli niin tosissaan yhden leikkisän toiveen takia. Toisaalta hän oli piraatti, joten toiveelle saattaisi tulla myöhemmin elintärkeää käyttöä. Vaikkakin italialainen toivoi hartaasti, ettei sellaista tilannetta tulisi koskaan eteen. Oli silti viisasta pelata varman päälle.

"Ja nyt menet lepäämään, pahus soikoon!" Romano kivahti ja osoitti sormellaan kapteeninsa hyttiä. "Olet rasittanut itseäsi tarpeeksi, senkin idiootti! Kuka meidät navigoi meren yli jos sinä kuukahdat?"

"Hyvä on, hyvä on..." Antonio vastasi naurahtaen, nostaen rauhoittelevasti kätensä eteensä. "Minä menen... kiitos kun huolehdit minusta, pikku tomaattini. Se on tosi suloista."

"En ole tulossa nukkumaan kanssasi." Romano totesi, tietäen hyvin mitä espanjalaispaskiainen ajoi takaa.

"Antaisit minun edes viimeistellä lauseeni ennen kuin torjut minut." Antonio jupisi pettyneenä itsekseen ja alkoi kävellä hyttiään kohti. "Vielä minä sinut viettelen..."

"Unissasi!" Romano kivahti takaisin ja pudisteli päätään.

Ehkä sille toiveelle tulisikin käyttöä piakoin.

_**Deve essere continuata**..._

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>

Fratello: Veli

Strano: Outo(a)

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

****Muuta mukavaa:****

Tuntuu, että tämän luvun kanssa meni ikuisuus xP Pimenevät illat vie multa hirveesti voimia, mutta yritän parhaani jatkaa kirjoittamista. Kyllä tämä loppuun asti menee, älkää huoliko :)

...

Colorful Black: Mullekin kelpais tukiopetus Antoniolta :D Anteeksi, että jouduit tarkastelemaan varmaan satoja kertoja jatkoa, mutta tässä se viimein on :)

saichin: Ludwigin saapuminen tarinaan oli alusta asti suunniteltu juttu :)

Tekopupu: Mikä sattuma toi nimijuttu :D hauskaa :)

UtaChan: Olen pahis, siksi cliffhanger :D

Annikyuu: Ehkä paritan, ehkä en (mitä mä selitän, ainahan mä paritan) :D Noh, kattoo miten juoni etenee...

SuperYui: Peitto on ultimate-suoja :D Jee, kiitos kun luet tarinaani! ^_^


	14. luku: Uusia näkökulmia

**Luku 14 – Uusia näkökulmia**

_Siellä hän on… _Gilbert huomasi ajattelevansa kävellessään päämäärättömästi nukkumatiloja kohti. Éliás. Unkarilaismies, jonka takia Gilbertin viimeisimmät viikot olivat olleet sietämättömän hämmentäviä. Gilbert käänsi määrätietoisesti katseensa kannen alapuolelle johtaviin portaisiin, vaikka tunsi askeliensa hidastuvan vähän. Hänen vartiovuoronsa oli juuri päättynyt, eli hänellä olisi nyt loppuilta vapaa-aikaa. Hän voisi hyvin mennä juttelemaan Éliásille, hän halusi jutella Éliásille. Mutta...

Gilbert ei mitenkään voinut ymmärtää miten näin oli päässyt käymään. Kuinka _hän, _mahtavin kaikista tällä laivalla, saattoi ihastua mieheen? Ei siinä ollut järkeä. Gilbert tiesi tarkalleen ettei ollut homo. Ei hänellä ollut mitään samasta sukupuolesta pitäviä vastaan (hänen parhaat ystävänsä olivat enemmän tai vähemmän miehiin suuntautuneita), mutta... ei ollut sama asia hyväksyä tuota piirrettä itsessään. Koko tilanne oli äärimmäisen hämmentävä. Gilbert tuhahti ylimielisesti ja puri sitten hammasta.

No... Ei kai pienessä juttutuokiossa ollut mitään pahaa?

Gilbert suuntasi kävelynsä takaisin kannen suuntaan. Hän epäröi sisäisesti, mutta ei antanut sen heijastua muuhun olemukseensa. Kuten aina, albiinomiehellä koreili mahtaileva ilme kasvoillaan. Hetkeä myöhemmin Gilbert seisoi aivan Éliásin takana. Unkarilaismies tarkasti kannella säilytettäviä muonatynnyreitä tiiviin keskittyneenä työhönsä. Gilbertistä tuo intensiivisen keskittynyt ja määrätietoinen katse oli vavisuttavaa... hyvällä tavalla tosin.

_Äh, mitä minä oikein ajattelen? _Gilbert ajatteli sitten suuttuneena itselleen. _Älä ajaudu outoihin ajatuksiin. Säilytä uskottavuus..._

"Jou, Éliás." Gilbert aloitti sitten tapansa mukaan puoliksi huutaen itsevarmalla äänellään. "Sujuuko työ?"

Éliás henkäisi säikähtäneenä ja kääntyi sitten Gilbertin puoleen. Albiinomies piilotti epävarmuutensa omahyväisen virneen taakse. Pitikö hänen sydämensä silti alkaa tykyttää niin kiivaasti?

"No onko korvissa vaikkua?" Gilbert jatkoi ja nojautui rennosti laivan reunakaiteeseen. "Vai miksi vastausta ei kuulu?"

"Joo joo, yritän tässä parhaani mukaan jättää sinut huomiotta." Éliás vastasi tuhahtaen ja kääntyi takaisin työnsä puoleen. "Työ sujui vallan mainiosti ennen kuin tulit häiritsemään, kiitos vain."

"Älä selitä." Gilbert sanoi ja naurahti ilkeästi. "On sinun työntekosi nähty. Jos sitä siksi voi kutsua."

"Ai?" Éliás vastasi vaarallisella äänellä ja vilkaisi Gilbertiä olkansa yli. "Ja kuka sattui nukkumaan vartiovuorollaan silloin, kun Romano livahti laivalta hakemaan veljeään? Muistaakseni kukaan luvaton ei ole _minun_ vartiovuorollani päässyt ohitseni."

"S- se oli -!" Gilbert huudahti takaisin, tuntien pienen punan leviävän poskilleen. "Satuin varmaan juuri silloin katsomaan muualle. Yhdessä vaiheessa paikallisten piraattien laiva sattui purjehtimaan ohi ja ilman minun _mahtavaa _apuani se oli hyökännyt kimppuumme. Ei minulla ollut aikaa valvoa pahaisia rottia, jotka hiipivät kannen poikki."

"Hei, se rotta sattuu olemaan ystäväni, joten pidä suuri suusi kiinni." Éliás vastasi sähähtäen ja liikkui seuraavan muonatynnyrin edustalle. "Eikö sinulla ole oikeasti parempaa tekemistä kuin minun kiusaamiseni? Mene simputtamaan uutta miehistön jäsentä tai jotain."

_Äh, tämä ei nyt yhtään suju... _Gilbert ajatteli tyytymättömänä. _Taas riitelemme..._

"O- oikeastaan tulin kysymään sinulta yhtä juttua." Gilbert aloitti, yrittäen parhaansa mukaan olla kangertelematta sanoissaan. Se tästä olisikin vielä puuttunut.

"Aha." Éliás hymähti hajamielisesti kumartuessaan samalla muonatynnyrin tasolle. "Hoida se sitten nopeasti pois alta. Tahtoisin saada tämän homman hoidettua vielä tänään."

Gilbert keräsi rohkeutensa jälleen kerran. Oli vaikeaa pitää naama peruslukemilla kun sydän hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa.

"Tahtoisitko tehdä jotain illalla?" albiinomies tunsi suunsa puhuvan kuin itsestään.

Éliás pysähtyi aloilleen eikä hetkeen liikkunut tai sanonut mitään. Sitten tämä suoristi ryhtinsä ja kääntyi Gilbertin puoleen, jonka kasvoilla vellova viileä ilme oli silkkaa hämäystä. Hän odotti vastausta kärsimättömänä.

"Gilbert, mitä tämä oikein on?" Éliás lopulta kysyi. "Yritin antaa asian olla, mutta en pysty enää teeskentelemään. Miksi olet ollut niin kiva viimeaikoina?"

"Miten niin kiva?" Gilbert kysyi.

"Älä jaksa, ennen kiusasit ja ärsytit minua joka päivä, koko ajan." Éliás jatkoi ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. "Mitä on tapahtunut? Suunnitteletko kenties jotain?"

Gilbert epäröi vähän ja laski sitten katseensa jonnekin Éliásin polvien seudulle. Olisi kai parasta olla rehellinen.

"Tahtoisin tutustua sinuun paremmin." hän vastasi. "Myönnän etten ole ollut sinulle alusta asti niin kiva kuin olisin voinut olla, mutta haluan nyt korjata asian. Olen niin _mahtava, _että pystyn jopa myöntämään sen. Ja... minusta tuntuu, että voisimme tulla hyvin toimeen."

Éliás tuijotti vakaasti Gilbertiä, joka vastasi katseeseen mahdollisimman aidosti. Tietenkin hän yhä piti yllä mahtavuusauraansa, mutta se nyt sattui olemaan erottamaton osa häntä. Gilbert suorastaan näki rattaiden raksuttavan Éliásin päässä tämän miettiessä miten suhtautua albiinomiehen ehdotukseen. Hän vain syvästi toivoi vastauksen olevan myönteinen.

Gilbert tunsi odotellessaan katseensa keskittyvän tahtomattaankin Éliásin huulten seudulle. Jotenkin hänen teki kovasti mieli kokeilla noita huulia, ne näyttivät houkuttelevan pehmeiltä ja lämpimiltä. Silti samaan aikaan ajatus tuntui luotaantyöntävältä. Kahden mieliteon ristiriita repi Gilbertiä säälimättömästi kahtia sisältäpäin. Sitä oli vaikea kestää.

"Jos tämä on pila, se ei oikeasti ole yhtään hauska." Éliás lopulta aloitti, luoden nyt tuiman katseen Gilbertiin. "En vastaa mitään ennen kuin vannot, ettei tämä ole taas joku sairas _Bad Touch Trio – _vitsi."

"Tämä on totisinta totta." Gilbert vastasi välittömästi ja virnisti. "Vannon sen käsi sydämellä."

Éliás huokaisi.

"Hyvä on." tämä sitten jatkoi ja hymyili yhtä ylimielisesti kuin Gilbert hetki sitten. "Mutta saat luvan auttaa minua ensin loppuaskareissani. Onko sinulla sen jälkeen mitään erityistä mielessä?"

"Voitaisiin aloittaa ihan vaan hengailemalla." Gilbert ehdotti, sisältäpäin niin helpottuneena, että olisi voinut vaikka leijua ilmaan. "Näytän sinulle sen puolen itsestäni jonka kanssa koko maailman ihmiset toivoisivat voivansa ystävystyä."

"Haha, niin varmaan." Éliás vastasi puoliksi tuhahtaen, puoliksi naurahtaen. "Varastin viime ryöstöreissulla hyvän punaviinin, me voitaisiin vaikka korkata se puheen kannusteeksi."

"Kuulostaa hyvältä." Gilbert vastasi ja asteli ylimielisen rehvakkaasti alaisensa vierelle auttaakseen tätä askareissaan. Kaksikko rehki yhdessä ja sai Éliásin työt siksi tuplavauhtia valmiiksi. He suuntasivat sitten yhdessä nukkumatilojen suuntaan hakemaan sitä Éliásin viiniä.

_Ehkä tämä on sittenkin ihan okei... _Gilbert ajatteli itsekseen, seuratessaan Éliásin jalanjäljissä portaita alaspäin. _Parempi ottaa pieniä askelia kerrallaan. Katsoa mihin tämä johtaa... jos johtaa. Olen yhä mahtavin ihminen koko planeetalla vaikka asiat menisivät pieleen. Ei siis ole mitään pelättävää._

* * *

><p>"Francis!" Chell huudahti iloisesti, kiiruhtaen samalla miehen rinnalle. "Onko sinulla vielä paljon töitä jäljellä?"<p>

Mainittu ranskalainen kääntyi vastaanottavaisesti tytön puoleen. Hän laski kätensä tämän tummien hiusten päälle ja hymyili lempeästi.

"Vielä kestää jonkun aikaa ennen kuin pääsen vapaalle." Francis vastasi ja veti kätensä takaisin itselleen. "Menisit leikkimään siksi aikaa jonnekin."

"En ole enää lapsi, Francis." Chell vastasi jääräpäisesti. "Jään odottamaan tähän vierellesi."

Francis pudisteli päätään hymyillen, mutta Chell piti sanansa ja jäi seisoskelemaan hänen rinnalleen. Francisilla ei ollut muuta kuin vahtivuoro, joten työn määrä ei ollut kummoinen. Silti hän ei voinut lähteä ennen kuin Nathan tulisi vuoronvaihdon aikaan kannelle. Siinä kestäisi vielä pari tuntia.

"Kuka olisi uskonut..." Chell aloitti hetken päästä, puhuen lähinnä itselleen. "Kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen voimme yhä olla tällä tavalla yhdessä."

"Chell..." Francis vastasi hiljaisella äänellä.

"Anteeksi, uppouduin ajatuksiini." Chell jatkoi naurahtaen ja nosti kätensä rinnalleen. "Olen vain niin onnellinen, kun pääsin takaisin tänne luoksesi."

"Etkö viihtynyt Arthurin luona?" Francis kysyi uteliaana.

"No... hän sulki minut tyrmään." Chell vastasi, tytön ilmeen pingottuessa selvästi. "Pelkäsi kai minun muuten karkaavan. Ja niin olisin tehnytkin! Mutta jos olen ihan rehellinen ja unohdan koko sen tyrmään sulkemisen... niin oli Arthur aina tosi kiltti minulle."

Francis nyökkäili itsekseen. Viimeksi, kun he olivat nähneet Arthurin, eivät he olleet reagoineet toisiinsa mitenkään erikoisella tavalla. Siinä ei tosin ollut enää nykyään mitään uutta.

"Miten Arthurilla muuten meni?" Francis kysyi, hyvin varovaisesti, sillä hän ei halunnut Chellin käsittävän tilannetta väärin. "Kaikki ok?"

"Enemmän tai vähemmän kai." Chell vastasi olkiaan kohauttaen. "Emme koskaan puhuneet menneistä ajoista, jos sitä ajat takaa."

_Vai niin... _Francis ajatteli, ihmeissään siitä, että jopa tunsi olonsa hiukan pettyneeksi.

Silloin, kun hänet oli karkotettu kylästään miehiin sekaantumisen takia, oli Francis tuntenut olonsa niin yksinäiseksi ja hylätyksi kuin ihmiselle vain oli mahdollista. Siksi Arthurin tapaaminen oli tuntunut niin upealta. Hän ei ollut enää yksin. Arthur oli karkotettu omasta kylästään mustan magian takia (mitä se sitten oli tarkoittavinaan), joten heillä oli heti alusta asti jotain yhteistä. He selviytyivät yhdessä päivän kerrallaan, varastivat vaatteita ja ruokaa lähikylistä. Francis muisteli heidän yhdessäolonsa olleen aika myrskyisää omalla tavallaan, yhtenä hetkenä he olivat kuin parhaimmat ystävykset ja juonivat yhdessä pahojaan, seuraavana heillä oli räiskyvä riita. Mutta Francis ei olisi voinut olla onnellisempi, ainakaan siihen tilanteeseen nähden.

Ei kulunut kauankaan kun Francis sitten vietteli Arthurin itselleen. Se oli ranskalaismiehelle luontaista, hän piti vahvoista miehistä. Arthur oli ollut hämmentynyt aluksi (ja lyönyt ranskalaismiestä kuonoon), mutta vähän ajan kuluttua he palasivat yhteen. Kumma kyllä se oli Francisen onnellisinta aikaa, ja kun myöhemmin Chellkin liittyi heidän seuraansa, olivat asiat kuin parhaimmasta unesta. Francis oli aina ollut huolissaan Chellistä, varsinkin silloin hänen karkottamisensa jälkeen, kun ei voinut olla enää paikalla pitämässä huolta tytöstä. Viimeinkin asiat tuntuivat sujuvan. Francis ja Arthur sopivat, etteivät kertoisi suhteestaan Chellille, tyttö oli kuitenkin silloin vielä niin pieni.

Olikin outoa ajatella miten helposti heidän onnensa oli romahtanut. Arthur kyllästyi kiertolaiselämään ja päätti ryhtyä piraatiksi. Ei kulunut kauankaan kun englantilaismies perusti oman laivansa. Franciskin kiinnostui silloin itse piraattina olemisesta, mutta ei tahtonut ryhtyä Arthurin alaiseksi. Hänestä heidän olisi kuulunut olla tasavertaisia, kun olivat niin kauan sillä tavalla eläneet. Arthur ei kuitenkaan tahtonut jakaa paikkaa kapteenina, koska oli itse sen miehistön perustanut. Francis katui nyt itsepäisyyttään. Hän oli jättänyt Arthurin ja päätti etsiä oman laivan itselleen.

Tilanne oli Chellille raskas. Eihän tyttö osannut päättää kumman mukaan menisi. Francis oli ajatellut tytön kuuluvan hänelle, koska oli itse aikaisemmin pitänyt tästä huolta kauan ennen Arthuria. Tappeluunhan se sitten johti, kun Arthurkaan ei ollut valmis antamaan periksi. Francis voitti, niukin naukin. Hän vei Chellin mukanaan, ja jonkin ajan jälkeen tapasi Antonion ja Gilbertin. Kolmikolla sujui juttu heti ensimmäisestä hetkestä alkaen. Ei kulunut viikkoakaan, kun he olivat jo erottamattomat. Sitten kuin kohtalon sanelemana, Antonio ja Gilbert alkoivat puhua piraattilaivan perustamisesta. Francis oli ottanut tässä vaiheessa jo opikseen. Hän oli menettänyt yhden hyvän ystävän ahneutensa tähden, joten nyt hän ei edes ehdottanut kapteeniksi ryhtymistä.

_Ja olen siitä kiitollinen... _Francis ajatteli itsekseen. _Paljon kaikenlaista on tapahtunut, mutta en kadu mitään. Olen kiitollinen kun asiat menivät näin._

"Chell." Francis aloitti lopulta, sivellen samalla leukaansa, johon oli jo kasvamassa uusi parransänki. "Minäkin olen onnellinen, että olet täällä kanssani. Anteeksi etten voinut hakea sinua aikaisemmin."

"Ei se haittaa." Chell vastasi ja nojasi päänsä Francisen hartiaa vasten. "Pidä vain huoli tästä eteenpäin huoli, ettei minua viedä enää pois..."

Francis kietoi kätensä Chellin ympärille ja nyökkäsi ääneti. Ranskalainen tiesi Chellin ihastuneen häneen. Ja rehellisesti sanottuna Franciskin tiesi olevansa kiinnostunut Chellistä, tämä ei ollut enää pikkutyttö. Mutta... toistaiseksi ranskalainen ajatteli olevan viisaampaa olla tekemättä mitään. Chell oli ainoa muisto Francisen vanhasta kodista, eikä hän halunnut tärvellä sitä.

Francis huokaisi itsekseen. Hänen olisi opittava näyttämään kiintymyksensä muullakin kuin fyysisellä tavalla. Hän oli jo pilannut tarpeeksi monta ystävyyssuhdettaan tuon ongelman takia.

* * *

><p>Tino oli käpertynyt laivan viileimpään nurkkaukseen, jonka oli onnistunut löytämään. Välillä vaalea mies oli varma, että kuumuus veisi häneltä vielä hengen. Karibianmerelle sijoittuvat purjehdusmatkat olivat kaikista rankimpia. Ei niin, että Tino kaipasi kotimaansa pimeitä ja kylmiä talvipäiviä, mutta hiukan viileämpi ilmasto ei olisi vaihteeksi pahitteeksi.<p>

Tino oli muutenkin tuntenut olonsa hiukan yksinäiseksi viimeaikoina. Elizabeta hengasi nykyään koko ajan Gilbertin kanssa ja Romanolla oli Antonio. Jopa Chell tuntui olevan kiinnostuneempi roikkumaan jatkuvasti Francisen perässä. Tinolla ei ollut ketään ja ajatus ahdisti häntä yhä useammin. Yksinäisimpinä hetkinään hän jopa huomasi uppoutuvansa vanhoihin muistoihin ja ajatuksiin joita hän ei muuten yleensä miettisi. Hän ajatteli Berwaldia ja joskus jopa Ivaniakin.

_Luulin olleeni tällaista vahvempi... _Tino mietti, nojaten uupuneena päätään käteensä. Hän istui laivan mastossa tähystyspaikalla. Tarpeeksi korkealla niin, että merituuli puhalsi suoraan hänen kasvoihinsa, mutta tarpeeksi matalalla, että purjeet suojasivat häntä auringonsäteiltä.

Tino venytteli raukeasti monen tunnin istumisen jälkeen. Yksinäisyys vaani jälleen kulman takana, samoin pimeät ja ahdistavat ajatukset. Tino ei oikeastaan tiennyt miten suhtautua näihin yksinäisyyden nostattamiin mietteisiin. Hän oli pitänyt nuo muistot loitolla niin kauan, jopa teeskennellyt, ettei niitä ollut koskaan tapahtunut. Oli vaikeaa käsitellä niitä järkevästi. Mutta jostakin syystä Tinosta alkoi tuntua, että hän halusi käydä tapahtumat läpi. Hän halusi muistaa ensimmäistä kertaa moneen vuoteen. Tino siis sulki silmänsä ja uppoutui menneisyyteen...

_Hän ei muistanut paljoa lapsuudestaan tai vanhemmistaan ennen Berwaldia. Hän oli syntynyt orjaksi Oxenstierna suvun tiloille, sen hän tiesi hyvin. Noin seitsemänvuotiaana Tino oli tavannut Berwaldin ensimmäistä kertaa vahingossa. Berwald oli karannut salaa ulos leikkimään ja törmännyt siellä Tinoon. He tykästyivät toisiinsa välittömästi, Tino enemmänkin aluksi ehkä Berwaldin omaisuuteen. Tällä oli upea huone, joka muistutti valtavasti lelukauppaa. Kaikki maailman lelut ja pelit löytyivät sieltä, lisäksi huoneessa oli aina kulhotolkulla makeisia. Tino ei orjana ollut koskaan omistanut enempää kuin vaatteensa, joten sellainen omaisuuden määrä tuntui huikealta._

_Berwald kiintyi lopulta Tinoon niin paljon, ettei halunnut enää päästää häntä takaisin muiden palvelijoiden tiloihin. Berwald oli tottunut saamaan tahtonsa aina läpi, eikä tämäkään tilanne ollut poikkeus. Tinon onneksi (tai kiroukseksi) Berwaldin vanhemmat olivat myös ihastuneet Tinoon ja käytännössä katsoen adoptoivat hänet omakseen. Näihin aikoihin muistikuvat Tinon omista vanhemmista katosivat kokonaan, kaipa hän ei enää saanut tavata näitä jostakin syystä. Tino muisti kuitenkin olleensa niin haltioitunut uudesta elämästään, ettei tajunnut asiaa (niin kamalalta kuin se kuulostikin). Hän saattoi vain kuvitella miltä hänen vanhemmistaan oli tuntunut._

_Siitä eteenpäin Tino ja Berwald asuivat onnellisesti yhdessä. Tino muisti oppineensa nopeasti miellyttämään uutta "perhettään". Hän oli aikaisemmin puhunut muiden palvelijoiden kanssa äidinkielenään suomea, kun taas Oxenstiernat puhuivat ruotsia. Hyvin pian Tino sai kuulla suomen olevan moukkien kieli ja ettei hänen suustaan siedettäisi muuta kuin ruotsia. Se oli ensiaskel Tinon oman itsensä kadotuksessa. Hyvin usein tulevien vuosien aikana häntä huomautettiin jostain, ja aina hän hautasi vanhat tapansa pinnan alle. Siitä tuli tapa, eikä Tino miettinyt asiaa sen enempää, vaikka hänen sydäntään usein kivistikin. Berwaldin kanssa oleminen lievitti sitä tunnetta, joten Tino ei koskaan perehtynyt asiaan syvemmin._

_Sitten kuusitoistavuotiaana Tino tapasi Ivanin ensimmäistä kertaa. Venäläismies oli tullut asumaan Oxenstiernojen kartanoon tärkeiden bisnestapaamisien takia. Ivaniinkin Tino törmäsi puolivahingossa ja heti alusta asti kaksikon välillä oli vallinnut outo jännite, joka veti heitä puoleensa kuin magneetti. Tinon ja Berwaldin suhde oli vasta vähän aikaa sitten muuttunut romanttiseksi, kun ensimmäiseksi mainittu tajusi kauhukseen tuntevansa syvää kiinnostusta tähän uuteen venäläiseen. Tino ei olisi voinut mitenkään kuvailla syyllisyydentunnettaan. Ivan oli kuitenkin päättänyt ottaa Tinon omakseen ja vietteli vaalean miehen luokseen lupauksilla vapaudesta. Tino muisti nielleensä syötin välittömästi ja kaksi viikkoa ensitapaamisensa jälkeen he karkasivat yhdessä Ivanin palatessa takaisin kotiinsa. Berwaldin sydän oli särkynyt tuon tapauksen myötä ja vaikka Tino tiesi sen hyvin, jäi hän silti Ivanin luokse. Berwald yritti kirjoittaa hänelle useasti, mutta jokaisen kirjeen Tino heitti suoraan takkatuleen lukematta ainuttakaan. Hän ei olisi kestänyt sitä._

_Tino muisti miten seuraavan parin vuoden aikana Ivan näytti hänelle millaista oli elää vapaudessa (ainakin vapaammassa kuin hänen aiempi elämänsä) ja Tino oli oppinut rakastamaan Ivania sen takia. Hän ei tuntenut edes kateutta Ivanin muita rakkaudenkohteita kohtaan, vaikka heitä asui kartanossa useampia Tinon rinnalla. Vapaudentunne oli ollut niin huumaava. Ja sen myötä syntyi katkeruus Berwaldia kohtaan. Kaikki ne vuodet hän oli elänyt ruotsalaisen leikkikaluna ja orjana, tietämättä paremmasta. Ivan huomasi tuon. Venäläismies kutsui Berwaldin kylään vajaa kolme vuotta Tinon kaappauksen jälkeen keskustelemaan "työasioista". Berwald tuli, ihme kyllä. Ivan oli kesken kokouksen kutsunut Tinon paikalle, joka ei ollut tiennyt asiasta. Ja siinä, aivan Berwaldin silmien edessä, Ivan oli suudellut Tinoa. Sitä seuraavia tapahtumia oli hankala muistaa, eikö Tino halunnutkaan tehdä sitä. Hän silti tiesi Berwaldin hyökänneen Ivanin kimppuun ja kaksikko tappeli henkihieveriin Tinon seuratessa tilannetta voimattoman taustalla._

_Nähdessään molemmat rakastamansa miehet siinä kunnossa, Tino oli tuntenut hirveän syyllisyyden laskeutuvan hartioilleen. Koko tilanne oli hänen syytään. Ilman häntä sitä kamalaa tapausta ei olisi koskaan käynyt. Maa oli tuntunut katoavan Tinon jalkojen alta. Ja ennen kuin hän oli kunnolla tajunnut mitä oli tapahtunut, oli hän lähtenyt pakoon. Hän juoksi niin kovaa ja kauas kuin hänen jalkansa vain kantoivat. Yö oli ollut kylmä ja pimeä, eikä Tino ollut ottanut mitään kunnollista puettavaa mukaan lähtiessään. Lopulta hän päätyi satamaan ja sattui törmäämään siellä pikkuserkkuunsa Elizabetaan. He olivat tavanneet viimeksi vuosikausia sitten, joten oli pienoinen ihme, että he tunnistivat toisensa, varsinkin kun Elizabeta oli pukeutunut mieheksi. Elizabeta kertoi sen johtuvan siitä, että hän asui nyt merirosvolaivalla._

_Tino oli siinä vaiheessa tajunnut, ettei hänellä ollut enää paluuta vanhaan ja pyysi Elizabetaa ottamaan hänet mukaansa. Elizabeta oli suostunut hetkeäkään epäröimättä. Siitä päivästä lähtien Tino oli ollut merirosvo, joka yritti kiivaasti unohtaa menneisyytensä._

Tino valpastui takaisin hereille mietteistään ja tajusi yön olevan jo pitkällä. Hän oli kai torkahtanut... Miljoonat tähdet tuikkivat kirkkaasti taivaalla, sirppikuun rinnalla. Näky oli kaunis.

_Olen tehnyt paljon huonoja valintoja elämässäni... _Tino ajatteli hiljaa itsekseen, katselleessaan äänettömästi tähtitaivasta. _Kaikki eivät olleet minusta kiinni, mutta silti... Totta kai korjaisin virheeni jos pystyisin siihen. Menneisyyttä ei voi kuitenkaan muuttaa. Minun on siis tehtävä parhaani nykyisyydessä._

Tino sulki silmänsä ja muisteli erikoista tapaamistaan Berwaldin kanssa silloin basaareilla. Ruotsalainen oli sanonut etsineensä häntä... sanonut kaipaavansa häntä. Saattoiko se todella olla mahdollista kaiken tämän jälkeen? Jos Tinon oli vastattava rehellisesti... hänkin kaipasi Berwaldia. Todella paljon. Ehkä joskus... he saisivat asiat korjattua. Joskus...

"Hei, Tino!" kuului äkkiä Elizabetan ääni jostakin alhaalta. "Mitä sinä siellä yksiksesi istut? Tule istumaan iltaa meidän kanssa!"

"Vauhtia, pahus soikoon!" Romanon ääni kivahti. "Täällä alkaa olla kylmä!"

_Heh, te ette tiedä kylmästä mitään. _Tino ajatteli naurahtaen, tuntien liikuttuvansa siitä, että hänen ystävänsä muistivat hänet sittenkin. Hän nousi jaloilleen ja hivuttautui taidokkaasti köyttä pitkin alas kannelle muiden luo, virnistäen ihaileville huokauksille.

* * *

><p>"Vee~!" Feliciano huudahti iloisesti juostessaan ovet paukkuen tyrmään. "<em>Ciao,<em> Ludwig!"

"Älä huuda." Ludwig vastasi ja hieroi särkeviä korviaan, yrittämättä edes peittää tympääntynyttä ilmettään "ystävältään".

Felicianon ansiosta Ludwigin olot sellissä olivat parantuneet huomattavasti. Italialainen oli "lainannut" ylimääräisiä peittoja ja toimittanut ne salaa ystävälleen. Lisäksi Feliciano laittoi aina vähän aterioistaan ruokaa sivuun ja antoi ne heti tilaisuuden tullen Ludwigille. Saksalainen tuntui arvostavan Felicianon anteliaisuutta, ja siksi Feliciano innostui juttelemaan miehelle kerta kerralta useammin. Feliciano vaistosi Ludwigin toisinaan ärsyyntyvän hänen seurastaan, mutta ei piitannut. Saksalaismies tarjosi hänelle juttuseuraa, mitä hän kipeästi kaipasi.

"Anteeksi, olen vain niin innostunut kun pääsen taas juttelemaan kanssasi." Feliciano sirkutti takaisin ja kaivoi tottuneesti läheisen muona-arkun takaa pehmusteen, jolle sen jälkeen tottuneesti istui Ludwigin sellin edustalle. "Päivä oli aika raskas, _fratello _ei taaskaan yhtään auttanut minua tekemään askareitani..."

Ludwig huokaisi päätään pudistellen ja loi sitten lävistävän sinisen katseensa Felicianoon, joka värähti vähän eleelle. Italialainen kuitenkin kokosi itsensä nopeasti.

"En jaksa teeskennellä kanssasi, että kaikki on hyvin." Ludwig aloitti ärsyyntyneellä äänellä. "Olen vankina piraattilaivalla, jolla kauan kadoksissa ollut veljeni asuu. Tämä kyseinen veli olisi antanut minun kuolla tuosta noin vaan. Sinäkin olet täällä vankina, silti hymyilet päivästä toiseen kuin vähä-älyinen idiootti."

"Mutta se johtuu sinusta!" Feliciano kiiruhti vastaamaan, keskeyttäen Ludwigin valituksen. "Minunkin veljeni, jonka luulin kadonneen iäksi, on täällä! Me voimme ymmärtää toisiamme!"

"Emme ikinä!" Ludwig kivahti takaisin. "En voi ikinä ymmärtää munkkia, joka hylkää uskonsa liittyäkseen merirosvolaivalle. Häpeällistä!"

"Olet käsittänyt väärin." Feliciano vastasi, kurtistaen hiukan kulmiaan turhautuneena. "Vee, en minä ole ryhtynyt piraatiksi. Vielä vähemmän olen hylännyt uskoni!"

Ludwig hiljeni hetkeksi, tuijottaen Felicianoa aidosti hämmästyneenä.

"Mutta, miksi sitten?" saksalainen lopulta kysyi, ilme taas tummentuen.

"Koska veljeni on täällä." Feliciano vastasi ja hymyili lämpimästi. "Luulin menettäneeni hänet ikuisiksi ajoiksi... se oli hirveää... luulin jääneeni ihan yksin koko maailmaan... Nyt, kun sain hänet takaisin, seuraan häntä vaikka maailman ääriin. Jos se tarkoittaa piraattilaivalla elämistä, olkoon niin."

"Ja seuraat sanaakaan sanomatta vierestä kun he ryöväävät ja tappavat ihmisiä?" Ludwig kysyi kiivaasti ja pudisteli päätään turhautuneena. "Olet tekopyhä."

"Vee, ehkä niin." Feliciano vastasi vaisulla äänellä. "Mutta en ainakaan ole hylännyt rakkaimpiani."

Italialainen puri kieltään. Aina välillä Ludwig sai tällaisen oikeudenmukaisuus-kohtauksen ja vaati häntä tekemään miten oli "oikein". Feliciano ei olisi kaivannut enempää moralisointia, hänen omatuntonsa kolkutti tuskallisesti jo valmiiksi. Ei todellakaan ollut helppoa seurata vierestä miten hänen veljensä eli synnissä. Mutta Feliciano ei aikonut ottaa sitä riskiä, että karkottaisi veljensä pois nalkutuksellaan. Hän aikoisi pysyä Romanon rinnalla niin kauan kuin vain pystyisi, ja rukoilisi tämän puolesta. Silti hän kaipasi seuraa henkilöltä, joka ei ollut piraatti. Siksi Ludwigin kanssa oleminen tuntui nykyään niin tärkeältä.

"Voisit tehdä oikean teon." Ludwig maanitteli pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja nousi kiivaasti jaloilleen. "Päästä minut ulos täältä, niin ilmiannan tämän roistojoukon heti seuraavassa satamassa. Pääset varmasti käsiksi avaimiin jos vain kysyt siltä piraattiveljeltäsi."

"Ludwig, olen pahoillani." Feliciano vastasi ja hymyili surumielisesti. "Voin olla täällä ja jutella kanssasi, helpottaa olosuhteitasi. Mutta älä pyydä minua enää ilmiantamaan veljeäni tai lakkaan vierailemasta luonasi kokonaan. En halua sitä, joten älä pakota minua siihen, vee."

Ludwig tuijotti murhaavasti Felicianoa ja kääntyi siten ympäri, lyöden turhautuneena nyrkkinsä sellin seinää vasten. Feliciano säpsähti äänelle ja puri hammasta vapisten. Hänen täytyi jaksaa pitää pintansa...

"Vee." Feliciano aloitti lempeällä äänellä ja nousi myös jaloilleen, ojentaen kätensä Ludwigia kohti. "Tule tänne, kätesi vuotaa verta..."

Ludwig hengitti hetken aikaa kiivaasti, varmaan rauhoitellakseen itseään. Lopulta saksalainen kääntyi takaisin Felicianon puoleen ja asteli lähemmäs. Feliciano tarttui hellästi kaltereiden välistä Ludwigin käsiin ja kaivoi taskustaan sidetarpeita. Hän sitoi kiirehtimättä Ludwigin haavan kiinni ja nyökkäsi sitten saksalaiselle.

"Toivon todella, että tiedät mitä teet." Ludwig aloitti edelleen tyytymättömällä äänellä, vilkaisten ruhjoutunutta kättään.

"Vee, niin minäkin." Feliciano vastasi hiljaa ja hihkaisi sitten innostuneena, kaiken vakavuuden hävitessä hänen äänestään kuin tuhka tuuleen. "No niin, arvaa mitä Éliás sanoi minulle tänään? Et kyllä ikinä usko, mutta -"

_Romano... _italialainen ajatteli puhuessaan samalla mitättömistä päivän tapahtumista Ludwigin kanssa. _Emme voi jatkaa tällaista elämää ikuisesti, mutta tällä hetkellä en keksi muutakaan. Vielä me täältä pois päästään, niin ettei kehenkään satu. Vee, lupaan sen!_

__**Deve essere continuata**...__

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>

Ciao: Hei/moi

Fratello: Veli

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

****Muuta mukavaa:****

VIHDOINKIN! Tämän luvun kanssa meni ikuisuus, anteeksi siitä ._.

Halusin tässä luvussa lähinnä tuoda ilmi muiden hahmojen ajatusmaailmaa ja taustoja :)

...

Colorful Black: Romanon palkinto tulee kyllä olemaan jotain tärkeää, sen enempää en sano :)

saichin: Hehee, toivottavasti tää uusi luku aiheuttaa myös aaltoilua ^_^

UtaChan: Jee, kiitoksia kehuista! :3 Ja siitä että luet tätä :)

Annikyuu: Juuh, se laulu oli tosiaan saanut vaikutteita Pirates of the Caribbeanista, mutta muuten kirjoitin sen ite :D

SorelleItaliane: Niin kuin jo mainitsin, niin juu keksin itse tuon laulun tähän ficciin, mutta otin vaikutteita PotC:sta :)

Tekopupu: Itse raadoin tän luvun kanssa, oli niin paljon koulutöitä et en yksinkertaisesti enää jaksanu kirjoittaa. Mutta kyllä näitä lukuja pikkuhiljaa tulee :)

SuperYui: Kiitoksia paljon kehuista! :)

CrystalHitomi: Jees, kiitos kehuista! :D


	15. luku: Se olikin koko ajan veressä

****HUOM! Tämän luvun ikäraja on M! ****Okei? Hyvä. Nauttikaa ;)****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 15 – Se olikin koko ajan veressä<strong>

Se ilta alkoi ihan normaalisti. Romano oli hoitanut kaikki velvollisuutensa ajallaan, minkä jälkeen hän vetäytyi syömään illallista ystäviensä ja veljensä kanssa. Laivan ruokasali oli käynyt jo ajat sitten liian pieneksi uusien jäsenten myötä, joten kaikki kirjaimellisesti söivät kylki kyljessä vailla kyynärpäätilaa. Tai no, lähempänä totuutta olisi ollut sanoa, ettei heillä ollut kuin juuri ja juuri tilaa ylipäätänsä syödä.

"Eikö tässä vaiheessa olisi fiksua kehittää jotkin ruokailuajat?" Elizabeta valitti liiskaantuessaan hyvää vauhtia omalla paikallaan. "Vanhat ensin ja keltanokat myöhemmin. Tai ihan sama, syön vaikka viimeisenä jos silloin minulla on oikeasti tilaa syödäkin!"

"Yleensä olen kanssasi vahvasti erimieltä asioista -" Gilbert aloitti tavallista vaisummalla äänellä pöydän toisesta päädystä. "Mutta nyt on kyllä pakko myöntää, että olet osunut asian ytimeen!"

Romano vilkaisi oikealle Felicianon yli ja näki Gilbertin naaman hädin tuskin näkyvän hänen vierustovereidensa takaa. Hän tirskahti pilkallisesti, mutta katui sitä heti, kun ei saanutkaan kunnolla vedettyä henkeä takaisin ahtauden takia.

"_Fratello, _minä taidan tukehtua kohta..." Feliciano kuiskasi vaimealla äänellä, yrittäen kiemurrella itselleen enemmän tilaa (epäonnistuen surkeasti).

"Älkääs nyt!" Francis huudahti kannustavasti ja näytti tyytymättömältä muiden valituksen takia, tarjoillessaan samalla ruokaa syöjien olkien takaa. "Kyllä sopu sijaa antaa, vatsa sisään niin kyllä se siitä."

"Helppo sinun on sanoa, kun et itse joudu ahtautumaan meidän muiden joukkoon!" Elizabeta kivahti takaisin, näyttäen ranskalaiselle samalla käsimerkkiä, mikä olisi pitänyt sensuroida saman tien. "Francis, oikeasti!"

"Ei täällä pysty edes syömään, kun maha puristuu kasaan." Tino huomautti, yltämättä itse olleenkaan lautaselleen. "Tämä on naurettavaa."

"Eikös se ole vain hyvä, kun säästämme ruokakuluissa?" Francis kysyi ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. "Mikä teitä kaikkia oikein vaivaa, älkää olko tuollaisia neitejä."

"Neitinä voin sanoa, etten usko tämän olevan yhtään helpompaa, vaikka sattuisinkin olemaan mies..." Chell puhisi, istuen kirjaimellisesti sivuttain penkillä, yltämättä siltikään omalle lautaselleen. "Francis, kiltti. Tiedän, että useamman ruokavuoron järjestäminen aiheuttaa sinulle enemmän työtä, mutta siitä olisi meille iso apu."

Francis huokaisi syvään, mutta Romano tiesi, ettei mies kykenisi vastustamaan Chellin kyynelehtiviä koiranpentusilmiä.

"Hmph..." ranskalainen tosiaan lopulta tuhahti. "No hyvä on sitten. Huomisesta lähtien miehistö syö kahdessa erässä."

"Hurraa!" Elizabeta huudahti melodramaattisesti ja luikerteli vaivalloisesti ylös penkiltä. "Syön huomenna tämänkin päivän edestä, ei tässä tungoksessa ruoka maistu."

"Minuakaan ei erityisemmin nälätä." Gilbert jatkoi ja seurasi Elizabetan esimerkkiä. "Tule, Éliás. Voit auttaa minua tarkistamaan tykkien toimintavalmiuden."

"Ai oikein voin?" Elizabeta vastasi silmiään pyöritellen, mutta seurasi Romanon yllätykseksi Gilbertiä sen enempää vastustelematta.

Elizabetan ja Gilbertin poistumisen myötä ruokapöydän ympärille muodostui vähän enemmän tilaa. Kaikki ruokailijat levittäytyivät saadakseen tilaa hengittämiseen. Pienen hälinän varjolla Tino kumartui lähemmäs Romanoa ja napsautti sormiaan saadakseen italialaisen huomion itselleen.

"Mitä tuo oikein oli?" Tino kysyi hämmentyneenä, liikkuessaan samalla muiden pöydässä istujien mukana. "Éliás ja Gilbert ovat käyttäytyneet kuin ylimmät ystävykset jo jonkin aikaa. Mitä ihmettä on tapahtunut?"

"Olen huomannut saman, mutta en tiedä." Romano vastasi aivan yhtä hämmentyneenä, kompuroidessaan, kun yritti pysyä muiden levittäytymisvauhdissa mukana. "Éliás viettää pian enemmän aikaa sen idiootin kuin meidän kanssamme, pahus soikoon!"

"Mutta, eikö se ole hyvä?" Feliciano kysyi innostuneena Romanon rinnalta ja hymyili tyhjäpäisesti. "Jos he eivät ole tulleet aikaisemmin toimeen, mutta ovat nyt sopineet?"

"Äh, pää kiinni Feli." Romano tuhahti ärsyyntyneenä. "Älä kommentoi asiaan, josta et tiedä mitään."

"Vee..." Feliciano äännähti surkeana.

"Minusta meidän olisi parasta kysyä Éliásilta mistä tässä on kyse." Tino aloitti nopeasti, keskeyttäen italialaisten kinastelun. "Ennen kuin alamme vetää hätiköityjä johtopäätöksiä."

"Helpommin sanottu kuin tehty." Romano huokaisi ja asettui viimeinkin kokonaan aloilleen. "En tiedä voinko teeskennellä Gilbertin kaverina olemista, jos Éliás aikoo tosissaan ryhtyä ylimmäksi ystäväksi tämän kanssa..."

"Kuten sanoin, yritetään nyt malttaa vähän." Tino vastasi ja onnistui nyt tarttumaan koskemattomaan ja täpötäyteen ruokalautaseensa. "Kävi miten kävi, en tahdo menettää pikkuserkkuni ystävyyttä."

Romano murahti itsekseen. Ei hänkään tahtonut ajautua erilleen Elizabetasta. Se olisi ollut hirveää! Elizabeta oli ollut hänen ensimmäinen ystävänsä laivalla, eikä hän oikeasti tiennyt minne olisi joutunut ilman naisen apua ja neuvoja. Ehkä Tino oli oikeassa, Romanon kannattaisi malttaa mielensä ja kysyä ensin mitä Elizabetalla oli sanottavana Gilbertistä. Ei nainen sentään deittaillut albiinomiehen kanssa...

Puolisen tuntia myöhemmin Romano, Feliciano ja Tino olivat syöneet lautasensa tyhjilleen. Romano haukotteli tyytyväisenraukeasti. Nyt olisi siestan aika! He kiittivät ruoasta ja suuntasivat kiirettä pitämättä kannelle. Yöksi muuttuva ilta oli viileänraikas, muttei liian kylmä.

"Etkö mene puhumaan sille vartijalle tänään, Feliciano?" Tino kysyi heidän asettuessaan vakioistuskelupaikalleen, lähelle laivan keulaa. "Ei muuten, mutta yleensä menet aina illallisen jälkeen?"

"Vee... en tänään." Feliciano vastasi hiukan apeana ja hypähti loikoilemaan tynnyrikasan päälle. "Ludwigilla ja minulla oli vähän kinaa..."

"Hah!" Romano kivahti ja asettui itse istumaan mukavasti tynnyrikasan viereen, nojaten laivan kaidetta vasten. "Arvasin, että siitä perunapaskiaisesta olisi vain haittaa. Mutta osaatpahan nyt jatkossa pysyä kaukana siitä."

"En aio hylätä Ludwigia." Feliciano vastasi ja mulkaisi Romanoa tuimasti, ennen kuin huokaisi väsyneenä itsekseen. "Pidän vain vähän taukoa, niin että Ludwig tajuaa kuinka paljon kivempaa on, kun minä olen siellä hänen tukenaan. Vee! Oppiipahan sitten olla huutamatta minulle pikkuasioista."

"Oho, oletkin aika ovela." Tina sanoi ja naurahti. "Mutta hyvin ajateltu. Se vartijan roikale ottaa siitä varmasti opikseen. Olet ollut hänelle niin kiltti."

"Tarpeettoman kiltti." Romano jatkoi pilkallisesti ja pudisteli päätään. "Jos minulta kysytään..."

He hiljenivät sen jälkeen. Ilta oli kaunis, eikä Romano siksi jaksanut alkaa räyhätä Felicianolle enempää siitä machoperunasta. Hän mietti kuumeisesti miten saisi pikkuveljensä tajuamaan, että se vartija oli huonoja uutisia. Feliciano osasi olla jääräpäinen ja yleensä juuri niissä asioissa, jotka aiheuttivat Romanolle eniten päänvaivaa. Joskus Romano oli varma, että hänen veljensä teki sen tahallaan. No, jääräpäisyys kulki varmaan suvussa. Romano tiesi, ettei hän ollut mikään helpoin tapaus itsekään.

"Hei, katsokaa." Tino huomautti silloin. "Antonio on tuolla."

Romano kohotti katseensa ja tosiaan. Espanjalaismies seilasi ympäriinsä kannella, aivan kuin etsien jotakin. Romano nielaisi vähän ja kohottautui kontilleen, hivuttautuen tynnyreiden taakse piiloon. Jotenkin hänellä oli vahva tunne siitä, että Antonio etsi juuri häntä, eikä hän ollut nyt kovin jaksavaisella tuulella. Antonion etsivät askeleen äänet vahvistuivat ja Romano veti jalkansa kehoaan vasten, piiloutuakseen paremmin. Hän melkein vaistosi Felicianon ja Tinon vaihtavan kummastelevia katseita, muttei välittänyt. Kunhan he tajuaisivat olla paljastamatta häntä!

"Hyvä yritys Romano, mutta hiuksesi näkyy." Antonion ääni aloitti silloin naureskellen. "Tule esiin."

Romano värähti ja kohotti kätensä kokeillakseen yksittäistä törröttävää hiustaan. Pahus soikoon, se oli tosiaan paljastanut hänet! Hän laski tympääntyneenä kätensä ja kohottautui hitaasti jaloilleen, luoden hyvin tyytymättömän katseen virnistelevään Antonioon.

"No älä vain virnuile siinä!" Romano murahti sitten ja nosti kätensä punastellen puuskaan. "Mitä asiaa sinulla on?"

"Jotain, minkä uskon kiinnostavan sinua suunnattomasti." Antonio vastasi mysteerisesti ja viittilöi sitten italialaista seuraamaan itseään. "Tule, tule!"

Romano äännähti väsyneesti ja loi katseen Felicianoon ja Tinoon, jotka viittilöivät häntä kiirehtimään. Joten niin italialainen teki. Hän seurasi ihmeen innostuneelta vaikuttavan Antonion perässä tämän hyttiin. Espanjalainen avasi oven ja pukkasi Romanon siekailematta sisään. Romano oli kompastua kynnykseen, mutta sai onneksi säilytettyä tasapainonsa. Sisällä paloivat jo kynttilät ja Antonion työpöytä oli kauttaaltaan joidenkin paperien ja kirjojen peitossa. Antonio harppoi Romanon ohi pöytänsä äärelle ja kääntyi sitten kasvot hehkuen italialaista päin.

"Romano, mikä sinun sukunimesi on?" Antonio kysyi äkkiä aivan puun takaa.

Romano tuijotti ihmeissään kapteeniaan, joka ei ollut pysyä nahoissaan. Mistä tässä oli oikein kyse?

"Muistatko sukunimesi?" Antonio kysyi taas kärsimättömänä. "Kasvoit luostarissa, mutta muistatko sukunimeäsi ollenkaan?"

"Muistan, muistan." Romano vastasi ja nosti kätensä lanteilleen, kohottaen samalla kysyvästi toista kulmaansa. "Mutta miksi se sinua nyt yhtäkkiä kiinnostaa?"

"Kerro nyt vain se nimi!" Antonio hoputti.

"...Vargas?" Romano vastasi, ymmärtämättä yhtään mitä Antonio oikein intoili. "Kerrotko nyt miksi nimeni on yllättäen niin tärkeä?"

Antonio kääntyi pöytänsä ääreen ja nosti yhden erityisen paksun kirjan käsivarsilleen. Sitten espanjalainen loi katseensa kirjan sivuille ja alkoi lukea ääneen.

"- _kaikista hurjin ja kaamein piraattikapteeneista oli Romulus Vargas. Seitsemän meren päästä päähän kolunnut Vargas oli kuin meren vaahdosta syntynyt. Tätä eivät mitkään aallot tai tuulet pidätelleet, edes lukuisat romanssit eivät voineet häntä maalle sitoa._"

Romano räpytteli silmiään, voimatta uskoa mitä oli juuri kuullut. Romulus... Vargas? Vargas... hänen sukunimensä...

"Olin vain huvikseni lueskelemassa vanhoja kirjojani läpi, kun tämä juttu sattui osumaan silmiini." Antonio selitti ja kiiruhti Romanon vierelle näyttääkseen hänelle kirjaa. "Tässä on kuva Romuluksesta... Hän näyttää ihan sinulta ja Felicianolta, hiuskiehkurat mukaan lukien! Ajattelin, että voisiko se olla mahdollista... ja näköjään se voi!"

"M- mutta..." Romano sopersi, tuntien jalkojensa puutuvan katsoessaan kuin vanhempaa peilikuvaa itsestään kirjan sivuilta. "Minä – hän – m- miten..?"

"Tässä sanotaan, että Romulus oli aikamoinen naistenmies." Antonio selitti, silmäillen samalla ahnaasti kirjan tekstiä. "Hän on kyllä liian vanha ollakseen isänne... isoisä ehkä?"

"Hetkinen..." Romano keskeytti ja nosti samalla kätensä ilmaan. "On? Tarkoitatko... että hän on yhä elossa?"

"Tietenkin." Antonio vastasi aivan kuin Romano olisi kysellyt tyhmiä. "Romulus Vargas on tällä hetkellä piraattineuvoston johtaja. Hän päättää kaikesta tärkeästä mikä koskee piraattien lakeja ja muita sellaisia. Mutta vain kaikista korkea-arvoisimmat piraatit pääsevät tapaamaan häntä henkilökohtaisesti."

"O- oletko sinä tavannut hänet?" Romano kysyi, istuutuen nopeasti lähimmälle tuolille. Häntä huimasi vähän...

"Vain kerran." Antonio vastasi ja laski kirjan käsistään takaisin työpöydälleen. "Siitä on jo pitkä aika. Ei siis mikään ihme, kun en heti tajunnut sitä sinut nähdessäni. Pakko kyllä myöntää, että aavistin sinussa jotain tuttua ensimmäisellä kohtaamisellamme. Mutta, että tällaista..."

"En voi uskoa tätä..." Romano henkäisi, enemmän itselleen kuin Antoniolle. "Minulla on isoisä, pahus soikoon! Piraatti-isoisä!"

"Joo, mutta tämä selittää niin monta muutakin asiaa." Antonio jatkoi naurahtaen ja polvistui Romanon eteen, laskien kätensä italialaisen reisien päälle. "Sinullahan oli aina ollut hirveä kaipuu merelle? Ei mikään ihme. Oma veresi veti sinua sinne koko ajan. Ja se merirosvolaulu! Ehkä tunnistit sen, koska vanhempasi tai jopa isoisäsi olivat laulaneet sitä sinulle ennen luostariin joutumista."

Romano nosti kätensä otsalleen ja tunsi sydämensykkeensä kiihtyvään hurjaa vauhtia. Tämä oli uskomatonta! Hänellä oli korkea-arvoinen piraatti-isoisä. Tämä oli kuin suoraan jostakin hulluimmasta merirosvotarinasta. Äkkiä satoja kysymyksiä alkoi pyöriä Romanon päässä.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Antonio kysyi huolehtien. "Tämä on aika iso juttu käsittää yhdeltä istumalta."

"Joo, minä vain..." Romano vastasi, tuntien olonsa ikään kuin hidastetuksi. Aivan kuin hän ei olisi ollut enää omassa vartalossaan, vaan seurasi tilannetta sen ulkopuolella. "Olen vielä vähän shokissa... minun on kerrottava Felille..."

"Se voi odottaa." Antonio sanoi ja hymyili itsetyytyväisesti. "Ainakin sen aikaa kunnes olet saanut koottua itsesi. Hyvä kun nytkään saat sanoja suustasi."

Romano nyökkäsi itsekseen ja loi sitten katseensa suoraan Antonion silmiin. Espanjalainen tarkkaili häntä lempeästi smaragdisilmillään, jotka kimaltelivat huoneen kynttilöiden tahtiin. Äkkiä Romano oli hyvin tietoinen omasta kehostaan ja Antonion käsistä hänen reisillään... He tuijottivat toisiaan sanaakaan sanomatta.

_Antonio... _Romano ajatteli, tuntien tahtomattaankin liikuttuvansa syvästi. _Luulin niin kauan olevani Felin kanssa yksin maailmassa, mutta meillä onkin vielä perhettä elossa tuolla jossakin. Ilman sinua en olisi koskaan saanut tietää siitä... Antonio..._

Romano ei tiennyt mikä häneen meni. Hän kumartui lähemmäs ja painoi melkein kovakouraisesti huulensa Antonion huulia vasten. Espanjalainen ei näyttänyt vastustelevan, päinvastoin. Tämä vastasi innokkaasti Romanon suudelmaan ja alkoi sivellä käsillään italialaisen jalkoja. Romano huokaisi pehmeästi Antonion huulia vasten ja nosti kätensä espanjalaisen poskille, vetäen tämän entistä tiukemmin itseensä kiinni. Suudelma oli tulinen, märkä ja niin intohimoinen, että se melkein sattui.

Romano ja Antonio alkoivat suudella toisiaan niin raivokkaasti, että he melkein taistelivat siitä, kumpi sai olla dominoivampi osapuoli. Romano puri Antonion alahuulta ja maistoi pian veren suussaan. Antonio lipoi sen takia ensin omia huuliaan ja sen jälkeen nälkäisesti rakastajansa. Romano halusi lisää. Hän lipui huomaamattaan tuolilta lattialle Antonion eteen, hivuttautuen tämän odottavaan syliin. Antonio alkoi tutkia kielellään Romanon suuta, saaden perhoset lepattamaan italialaisen vatsanpohjalla.

"_Te deseo..._" Antonio kohottautui hetken kuluttua kuiskaamaan kuumankostealla hengityksellään Romanon korvaan.

"No, mitä helvettiä sinä sitten odotat?" Romano vastasi ja kiersi päätään suudellakseen Antonion kaulaa.

"Hyvä kysymys..." Antonio tokaisi ja antoi käsiensä vaeltaa hitaasti ympäri Romanon kehoa, huokaisten nauttien italialaisen suudelmille.

Italialainen piirteli viettelevästi kuvioita kapteeninsa selkään ja tunsi miehen värisevän allaan. Tuntui huumaavalta saada niin vahva ja peloton piraatti voimattomaksi muutamalla kosketuksella. Tuntui huumaavalta muuttua itse niin voimattomaksi kaikkien kosketuksien ja hyväilyjen myötä. Romano puri alahuultaan Antonion sivellessä hänen takapuoltaan, tuntien samalla punastuvansa kirkkaammin kuin koskaan ennen elämässään. Hän halusi edelleenkin lisää...

"Hei..." Antonio aloitti seksikkään matalalla äänellä ja kaappasi taas pari suudelmaa Romanon huulilta, virnistäen sitten. "Kosketa minua..."

"Niinhän minä teen." Romano vastasi ja suuteli Antoniota syntisen himokkaasti jo ties kuinka monennetta kertaa.

"Ei, kun..." Antonio jatkoi ja pysäytti Romano kädet, vilkaisten tuikkivilla silmillään italialaistaan. "Täältä..."

Romanon oli vaikea pidättää henkäisyä karkaamasta hänen huuliltaan, kun tunsi Antonion ohjaavan hänen kätensä jonnekin ihan muualle. Jonnekin alemmas... Romano nielaisi kireästi ja tunsi punastuvansa vielä lisää. Missä välissä espanjalainen oli ehtinyt avata housunsa...? Hän antoi käsiensä vaellella tunnustelevasti Antonion haaruksilla ja uskaltautui luomaan katseensa alaspäin. Antonio ei ollut kokonsa puolesta mikään pettymys. Espanjalainen sihahti nautinnollisesti Romanon haparoiville ensikosketuksille, mikä sai italialaisenkin värisemään lisää.

Ja silloin Romano tunsi Antonion käsien hakeutuvan vuorostaan hänen housuilleen. Antonion taidokkaat sormet avasivat italialaisen housut hetkessä. Romano hengitti raskaasti tuntiessaan Antonion hellän, mutta jämäkän otteen ympärillään. Hän sekoaisi pian tästä tunteesta...

"Tehdään tämä yhdessä..." Antonio kuiskasi ja liikautti jälleen kättään, saaden italialaisensa äännähtämään mielihyvästä.

"O- okei..." Romano vastasi, myöskin kuiskaten. Hän pelkäsi äänensä pettävän, jos olisi käyttänyt sitä enemmän.

Antonio naurahti pehmeästi ja alkoi liikuttaa kättään Romanon ympärillä. Italialainen puri hampaitaan yhteen ja painoi päänsä Antonion hartiaa vasten. Hänen kapteeninsa kosketus teki hänet hulluksi. Se tuntui niin hyvältä, paremmalta kuin mikään koskaan ennen hänen elämässään. Antonio hymähti kärsimättömästi ja myös Romano liikutteli kättään edes ja takaisin. Hän halusi kuulla Antonion äänen, kuulla kuinka tämäkin sekoaisi hänen kosketuksestaan. Antonio voihki hänen korvaansa. Romanokin alkoi vaikertaa ääneen, pystymättä enää hillitsemään itseään. Heidän kehonsa hehkuivat lämpöä ympärilleen, Romano ei ollut koskaan ennen tuntenut olevansa niin elossa.

"Romano..." Antonio henkäisi pari minuuttia myöhemmin, ääni himosta matalana. "En kestä enää... tule kanssani..."

"Ah..." Romano vastasi ja painoi päänsä tiukemmin kapteeninsa hartiaa vasten. "Antonio..."

He molemmat nopeuttivat käsiensä tahtia ja kovensivat otteitaan. Se oli liikaa. Romano tiesi olevansa aivan rajoillaan. Heidän kehonsa painautuivat vaistomaisen tiukasti toisiinsa. Romanon puri Antonion hartiaa, kun hänen kehonsa läpi kulki ravisteleva nautinnon aalto. Antonio tukisti Romanoa vapaalla kädellään tämän kehon jännittyessä samalle nautinnolle.

He istuivat sylikkäin ja yrittivät tasata hengitystään. Intensiivinen tilanne oli ohi. Tuntiessaan kehonsa pikkuhiljaa rauhoittuvan, Romano punastui jälleen railakkaasti. Hän ei voinut uskoa mitä oli juuri tehnyt! Antonion kanssa! Antonion! Hän oli antautunut tunteidensa vietäväksi ja Antonion intohimolle. Ja se oli tuntunut... aika hyvältä.

Romano hautasi kasvonsa jälleen Antonion olkaa vasten, tuntiessaan samalla espanjalaisen sivelevän rennosti hänen selkäänsä. Ei luoja, että häntä nolotti!

* * *

><p>Romano ja Antonio olivat vetäytyneet loikoilemaan pikku "sessionsa" jälkeen sylikkäin Antonion sängylle. Romano tunsi olonsa nolostuksesta huolimatta ihanan rennoksi ja turvalliseksi espanjalaisen käsivarsilla. Vaikka sitä hän ei kyllä myöntäisi ääneen kapteenilleen.<p>

"Antonio..." Romano aloitti rikkoen hiljaisuuden. "Veisitkö... veisitkö minut ja Felicianon sen piraattineuvoston luo?"

"Ei minulla taida olla muutakaan vaihtoehtoa." Antonio vastasi ja suuteli kevyesti Romanon päälakea. "Itse asiassa meillä piraattikapteeneilla on noin kuukauden kuluttua tapaaminen neuvoston kanssa muutenkin."

"Eli se on okei?" Romano kysyi, piirrellen samalla sormellaan kuvioita Antonion rintakehälle.

"Joo." Antonio tokaisi hymähtäen. "Sinua onnistaa. Vaikka nuo tapaamiset voivat olla aika vaarallisia. Koskaan ei voi tietää mitä tapahtuu, kun samaan tilaan kokoontuu monta eri piraattia. Arthur on todennäköisesti siellä."

"Oh." Romano vastasi, ymmärtäen mitä Antonio ajoi takaa.

"Älä huoli." Antonio sanoi rohkaisevasti. "Me pärjätään. Kapteenisi on _iso _ja _vahva_. Suojelen sinua kaikilta vaaroilta."

"Typerys..." Romano murahti ja luikerteli espanjalaisen otteesta. "No, jos se on suunnitelma, menen nyt kertomaan kaiken Felille. Toivottavasti hän ottaa sen hyvin."

"Eiköhän." Antonio sanoi, hiukan pettyneenä siitä, ettei Romano jäänyt makoilemaan hänen kanssaan sängylle pidemmäksi aikaa.

Romano nousi seisomaan ja tarkisti vielä nopeasti hytin seinällä roikkuvasta peilistä, että oli edustuskunnossa. Hän ei halunnut kenenkään saavan selville mitä hänen ja Antonion välillä oli juuri tapahtunut. Tilanne oli jo tarpeeksi nolo Antonion virnuilun takia.

"Hei, Romano." Antonio huikkasi vielä ennen kuin italialainen ehti ja kierähti istumaan sänkynsä reunalle.

"No?" Romano kysyi ja kääntyi kapteeninsa puoleen.

"Sanoinhan, että saan sinut vielä lankeamaan." Antonio jatkoi ja virnisti irstaasti. "Tiesin, ettet pysty vastustamaan minua ikuisesti..."

Romano tunsi silmäkulmansa nykivän. Hän saisi varmasti kuulla tästä loppuikänsä Antoniolta, kun oli mennyt tekemään aloitteen koko touhulle. Helvetin espanjalaispaskiainen!

"Nyt pidät suusi kiinni!" Romano kivahti takaisin punastuen, mulkaisten samalla varoittavasti kapteeniaan. "Tai muuten -!"

"Lankeat minuun uudestaan?" Antonio jatkoi keskeyttäen ja kohotti merkitsevästi kulmiaan. "Ei niin, että minua haittaisi vaikka ottaisimme heti uuden kierroksen. Mitäs mieltä olet?"

Romano heitti Antoniota lattialla lojuvalla tyynyllä. Että espanjalainen jaksoikin nyt vinoilla!

"Näkemiin!" Romano murahti ja lampsi kiukkuisesti ovelle. "Ja ihan tiedoksi vain, että saat luvan nukkua yksin seuraavan yön!"

"Luulenpa, että sinä olet se, jolla tulee olemaan vaikeuksia tuon lupauksen pitämisessä." Antonio kuittasi takaisin ja poimi Romanon heittämän tyynyn syliinsä. "Mutta älä huoli, sängyssäni tulee aina olemaan tilaa pikku tomaatilleni."

Romano olisi heittänyt Antoniota uudestaan jollakin, mutta espanjalaisen onneksi hän ei nähnyt mitään heitettävää ympärillään. Joten Romano murahti ja marssi ovet paukkuen ulos Antonion hytistä. Hän saisi Antonion vielä katumaan tuota ilkeilyään. Tavalla tai toisella...

_Mutta nyt on mietittävä miten kerron uutiset Felicianolle._ Romano ajatteli, lähtiessään etsimään veljeään kannelta. _Toivottavasti se ei tule hänelle yhtä shokkina kuin minulle..._

__**Deve essere continuata**...__

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>_**  
><strong>_Fratello: Veli

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Te deseo: Tahdon sinua

****Muuta mukavaa:****

Koska olen kovis. Siksi jatkoa niin pian :D Onko huolestuttavaa, että saan tälläisen häröilyluvun valmiiksi parissa päivässä? Ei toki...

...

saichin: Niin teen :) Tinon menneisyyttä oli yllättävän hauska kirjoittaa, jos niin nyt saa sanoa (=sadisti).

Roro: Juu, ei vienyt tarinaa eteenpäin, mutta katsoin juonen kannalta tarpeelliseksi nuo hahmojen syvennykset :) Kiitoksia kehuista taas! :D

Annikyuu: Heh, toivottavasti tää ficci ei nyt ihan kaikkia yöunia vie ^_^ En kyllä osaa sanoa miten tuota tekstiä multa noin paljon tulee (tosin tän ficin pituus on jo tuplaantunut kun koko ajan vaan keksin kaikkea kivaa lisää tähän). Mutta kiitos taas kehuista! :D

Tekopupu: Onnea todistuksen johdosta :D Ja viimeluvun nopeus ei ollut mitään verrattuna tähän xD

CrystalHitomi: Feli: "Mutta kun minä uskoin itseeni!" :DD Noei, ei se varmaan mitään tyhmää tee xD


	16. luku: Vastahakoinen liitto

**Luku 16 – Vastahakoinen liitto**

"V- vee?" Feliciano sopersi silmät lautasen kokoisina. "Mitä tarkoitat?"

"Juuri sitä mitä sanoin." Romano vastasi ja laski kätensä pikkuveljensä olkapäille. "Meillä on isoisä, pahus soikoon!"

Feliciano pudisteli päätään epäuskoisena ja kääntyi mennäkseen istumaan läheiselle puulaatikolle. Romano seurasi katseellaan veljensä hoipertelevia askeleita. Hän oli vienyt tämän ihan tarkoituksella mukanaan laivan ruumaan, sillä kukaan ei yleensä oleskellut siellä näin yöaikaan. He saisivat olla rauhassa. Romano ei ollut varma, miten Feliciano ottaisi suuren uutisen vastaan. Hän halusi taata veljelleen rauhallisen ympäristön asian kuulemiseen.

"Hei, typerys... Oletko kunnossa?" Romano kysyi lopulta hiukan huolestuneena, kun hänen veljensä ei tehnyt enää elettäkään alkaakseen puhua. "Tämä on aika iso juttu käsittää näin yhtäkkiä..."

"Pärjään kyllä..." Feliciano vastasi, nostaen samalla oikean kätensä otsalleen. "Mutta en ymmärrä. Miksei isoisä tullut hakemaan meitä sieltä luostarista? Miksei hän hakenut meitä ennen kuin jouduimme sinne?"

"Antonio sanoi, että on ihan mahdollista, ettei Romulus tiedä olemassaolostamme." Romano vastasi olkiaan kohauttaen. "Ja jos tietää... no, ei mietitä sitä nyt."

"Mitä me siis tehdään?" Feliciano kysyi.

"Mennään tapaamaan häntä, tietenkin." Romano aloitti määrätietoisella äänellä. "Jos isoisä ei tosiaan halua olla kanssamme tekemisissä, tiedämmepähän sitten."

"Ajatella..." Feliciano mutisi itsekseen ja laski kätensä syliinsä, nojautuen samalla istumaan rennommin seinää vasten. "Meillä on isoisä. Piraatti-isoisä vieläpä."

"Kaikkia seitsemällä merellä seilaavia piraatteja johtava isoisä." Romano korjasi ja asettui istumaan veljensä rinnalle.

He eivät sanoneet hetkeen mitään, mutta ei heidän tosin tarvinnut. He tiesivät tarkalleen mitä toinen ajatteli. Romano pyöritteli koko juttua mielessään, pystymättä edelleenkään kokonaan käsittämään sitä todeksi. Merelle pääsyn jälkeen tämä oli ollut hänen suurin unelmansa. Löytää jostakin elossa oleva perheenjäsen. Miten kaikki saattoi sujua näin hyvin? Tietenkin oli olemassa se kipeä vaihtoehto, ettei Romulus ollut kiinnostunut tapaamaan heitä. Jos niin tapahtuisi, Romano ei ollut varma miten aikoisi kestää sen.

_Meidän on silti yritettävä. _Romano ajatteli ja vilkaisi mietiskelevää Felicianoa sivusilmällään. _Olen varma, että kadumme sitä ikuisesti, jos emme nyt ota tätä tilaisuutta käsiimme._

"Siitä tulee vaarallinen reissu, eikö niin?" Feliciano kysyi lopulta. "Sinne piraattineuvostoon lähtemisestä?"

"Todennäköisesti." Romano vastasi, ei niin rohkealla äänellä kuin olisi toivonut. "Mutta meidän on pakko uskaltaa, edes tämän yhden kerran."

"Vee..." Feliciano äännähti, mutta kääntyi sitten hymyillen isoveljensä puoleen. "Olet oikeassa. Tehdään parhaamme! Mennään tapaamaan isoisäämme!"

"Niin sitä pitää!" Romano murahti tyytyväisesti.

"En malta odottaa..." Feliciano jatkoi ja risti kätensä rinnalleen. "Olisimmepa jo perillä..."

Romano tunsi olevansa samaa mieltä, mutta pelkäsi silti hieman. Aina oli mahdollisuus, etteivät asiat sujuisi suunnitellusti. Jos Felicianolle tapahtuisi jotain... tai Romanon ystäville... Antoniolle...

_Minun on suojeltava heitä kaikkia. _Romano ajatteli määrätietoisesti ja puri alahuultaan mietteissään. _Kukaan ei saa loukkaantua tai kuolla. Ei niin kauan, kun minä voin asiaan vaikuttaa!_

* * *

><p><em>Päivää myöhemmin...<em>

* * *

><p>"Mitä on tapahtumassa?" Tino kysyi uteliaana, kävellen samalla muun miehistön mukana portaita ylöspäin, pois nukkumatiloista. Äänekäs puheensorina kaikui ahtaalla käytävällä, minkä takia oli vaikea erottaa yksittäisiä sanoja.<p>

"En tiedä..." Elizabeta vastasi, aivan yhtä hämmentyneen näköisenä. "Gilbert vain käski äsken kaikkien tulla kannelle mahdollisimman nopeasti."

Romano hieroi kipeitä korviaan. Albiinomies ei ollut tosiaan säästellyt desipelejä tiedottaessaan asiasta kaikille. Nyt koko miehistö tosiaan suuntasi enemmän tai vähemmän kiirehtien kannelle, se oli ainoa paikka jonne kaikki mahtuivat ilman liiallista tunkua.

"Ei kai mitään vain ole sattunut?" Feliciano kysyi, tarrautuen pelokkaana vieressä kävelevään Romanoon.

"En usko." Elizabeta totesi vakaalla, rauhoittelevalla äänellä. "Jos jotain oikeasti vakavaa olisi tapahtunut, tietäisimme jo siitä."

"Se on kyllä totta." Tino jatkoi nyökkäillen. "No, ei tässä kauan kestä, kun saamme tietää mistä on kyse."

_Voisiko olla...? _Romano ajatteli itsekseen, muttei varmuuden vuoksi vielä jakanut ajatuksiaan ystäviensä kanssa. Ehkä Antonio kertoisi nyt siitä piraattineuvostoon lähtemisestä kaikille. Italialainen ei ainakaan keksinyt mitään muuta selitystä tälle kokoontumiselle.

He saapuivat viimein kannelle. Romano haukkoi helpottuneena henkeään (ilma oli käynyt käytävällä jo ikävän tunkkaiseksi) ja seurasi sitten ystäviään hiukan sivummalle. Oli mukavampaa jättäytyä pois siitä pahimmasta ruuhkasta, vaikka he joutuivatkin asettumaan vähän kauemmas.

"Toivottavasti tässä ei mene kauhean kauan." Elizabeta sanoi ja nojautui laiskasti laivan kaidetta vasten. "Minulla olisi vapaailtanani parempaakin tekemistä kuin tämä."

"Treffit Gilbertin kanssa?" Romano kysyi tympeästi ja väisti vain nipin napin naisen oikean suoran.

"Pää kiinni!" Elizabeta kivahti, punastuen kuitenkin helakasti. "Gilbert ei liity tähän mitenkään eikä meillä ole mitään typeriä treffejä!"

"Joo joo, selitä lisää." Romano kiusasi ja naurahti ilkeästi. "Teitä näkee nykyään enää harvoin erillään. Helpompaa vain, jos myönnät koko jutun ajoissa."

"Romano, varoitan sinua." Elizabeta aloitti vaarallisella äänellä. "Sanakin enää tästä aiheesta ja vannon, että tulet katumaan sitä katkerasti."

Romano pärisytti kieltään ja nauroi päälle. Feliciano pudisteli päätään ja laski toruvasti kätensä isoveljensä olalle.

"_Fratello..._" nuorempi italialainen aloitti vetoavasti. "Lopeta jo."

Romano oli avaamassa suunsa vastatakseen, mutta juuri silloin Chell ilmestyi väkijoukosta ja kiiruhti heidän luokseen.

"Hei, siinähän te olette." tyttö aloitti hymyillen. "Mitäköhän asiaa Antoniolla mahtaa meille olla?"

"Kuinka niin?" Tino kysyi ihmeissään, loikaten samalla istumaan Elizabetan vierelle laivan kaiteelle.

"Satuin ohimennen kuulemaan, kun Francis mainitsi siitä." Chell selitti ja kohensi puolimietteissään rusettejaan. "Mutta hänkään ei tiennyt sen tarkemmin."

_Arvasin. _Romano ajatteli alahuultaan purren ja loi merkitsevän katseen Felicianoon, joka tuntui ymmärtävän myös mistä oli kyse. Kumpikaan ei ottanut asiaa esille, olisi helpompi antaa Antonion tehdä se. Chell hypähti hyvätulisesti istumaan kaiteelle Tinon vierelle. Romano ei vaivautunut samaan, vaan jäi Elizabetan kanssa seisomaan hiukan levottomana paikalleen. Feliciano teki samoin.

"Iltaa vain kaikille!" Antonion ääni kaikui yhtäkkiä väkijoukon takaa ja Romano alkoi kuulla määrätietoisia askeleita. "Hyvä, että tulitte niin nopeasti. Minulla on paljon kerrottavaa."

Romano ja muut hiljenivät välittömästi. Antonio nousi taas laivan kaiteelle seisomaan, niin että kaikki saattoivat nähdä hänet ongelmitta. Francis ja Gilbert seisoivat tyynesti ystävänsä rinnalla, näyttäen kuitenkin yhtä uteliailta kuin kaikki mutkin. Hekään eivät siis tienneet yhtään sen enempää kuin muut miehistön jäsenet. Antonion katse seilasi hetken miehistön yli, kunnes espanjalainen bongasi Romanon joukosta. Antonio virnisti tapansa mukaan italialaiselleen ja Romano mutristi suutaan vastaukseksi. Pahuksen espanjalaisen päivettynyt iho näytti niin kauniilta laskevan auringon valossa, mutta Romano päätti vakaasti, ettei unohtuisi ihailemaan sitä...

Antonio ohjasi katseensa taas yleisesti koko miehistöön, ja espanjalaisen ilme vakavoitui hitusen tämän valmistautuessa kertomaan asiansa.

"On varmaan helpompi aloittaa tästä pienemmästä uutisesta..." Antonio puhui, enemmän itselleen kuin heille muille. "Käännämme kurssin välittömästi kohti kadonnutta saarta. Meillä on tapaaminen piraattineuvoston kanssa."

Espanjalaiskapteenin sanat saivat aikaan kiihkeän keskustelun miehistön keskellä. Romano ja Feliciano vilkaisivat taas pikaisesti toisiaan. Siinä se nyt oli.

"Arvasin." Elizabeta puhahti ja huokaisi. "No, viime kerrasta onkin jo aikaa."

"Saisi olla enemmänkin minun puolestani." Tino jatkoi tyytymättömän näköisenä. "Ei niillä reissuilla koskaan mitään hyvää tapahdu."

"Miksi?" Romano, Feliciano ja Chell kysyivät yhteen ääneen.

Elizabeta ja Tino eivät näyttäneet erityisen innostuneilta puhumaan aiheesta, mutta koska heidän ystävänsä eivät luovuttaneet, alkoi jälkimmäiseksi mainittu hiukan vastahakoisesti selittää syytä.

"Antonio on arvostettu piraattikapteeni, ei siinä mitään." Tino mutisi ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. "Mutta hän on ryövännyt kaikki muut kapteenit vähintään kerran, joten hän ei ole kovin suuressa suosiossa. Sama pätee meihin, kun olemme osa hänen miehistöään. Joudumme tyyliin aina tappeluun noissa piraattikapteeni kokouksissa."

"Varsinkin Arthurin ja tämän miehistön kanssa." Elizabeta jatkoi. "Vaikka noiden kokousten tarkoituksena onkin selvittää kapteenien välisiä konflikteja. Kaikki käyttäytyvät nätisti pelätyn piraattijohtajan edessä, mutta odotas vain kun tämän silmä välttää edes hetkeksi. Ei kestä edes minuuttia, kun uusi tappelu on jo käynnissä."

"Meidän piraattien olisi fiksumpaa puhaltaa yhteen hiileen." Tino sanoi päätään pudistellen. "Kyllä meitä metsästetään sen verran ahkerasti, että on täyttä hulluutta käydä vielä toinen toisiamme vastaan. Tietenkin aina silloin, kun on meidän kannaltamme suuri kriisi päällä, liittoudumme. Mutta sitä kestää vain tasan niin kauan kuin on pakko."

"Vee, kuulostaa vähän surulliselta." Feliciano sanoi apeasti.

"Piraatin elämää tämä vain on." Elizabeta vastasi olkiaan kohauttaen. "Tämä kaaos on meillä verissä. En usko, että olisimme mitä olemme, jos emme vetäisi puoleemme seikkailuja. Meillä on hurjan hauska ja toiminnantäyteinen, mutta lyhyt elämä."

Romano tunsi veljensä luovan häneen vetoavan katseen, niin että hän sanoisi jotain vastaan, mutta ei reagoinut eleeseen. Totta puhuen Romano ei ollut todella miettinyt elämäntapansa seurauksia kovin pitkälle. Mutta nyt, kun Elizabeta sanoi sen ääneen, tunsi Romano olonsa hiukan tyhmäksi. Ei hän tietenkään voinut olettaa elävänsä kovin pitkään tällä menolla. Tähänkin asti hän oli selvinnyt pelkästään onnettaren avulla, eikä tuo kyseinen neito ollut tunnettu uskollisuudestaan. Romano ihmetteli itseään. Hän oli sydänjuuriaan myöten täysi pelkuri ja jänishousu, mutta eli silti vapaaehtoisesti tätä itsetuhoista elämää.

_Ehkä se johtuu tismalleen siitä, mitä Elizabeta sanoi... _Romano mietti hiljaa itsekseen. _Ehkä se vain yksinkertaisesti on minulla verissä..._

"Hoi kaikki!" Antonio huuteli miehistönsä äänekkään puheen yli. "Ei se ollut vielä siinä! Lisää asiaa tulossa!"

Kaikki hiljenivät pikkuhiljaa uudelleen. Romano räpäytti silmiään hiukan ihmeissään. Vielä jotain? Mutta eivät he olleet puhuneet muusta Antonion kanssa. Romano tunsi uteliaisuutensa nostavan päätään. Mitä muuta vielä?

"Kuten kaikki tietävät jo, emme ole niitä kaikista toivotuimpia vieraita siellä." Antonio jatkoi, vaikuttaen nyt hiukan aikaisempaa hermostuneemmalta. "Meillä on kuitenkin aina tapana aiheuttaa hiukan... hämminkiä siellä missä vierailemme."

Miehistö remahti naurahtamaan ääneen.

"Mutta se ei voi jatkua." Antonio sanoi ja miehen smaragdisilmät leiskuivat päättäväistä tulta ympärilleen. "Vaikka olisimme kuinka hyviä, emme pysty voittamaan kaikkia muita seitsemän meren piraatteja yhtä aikaa. Me tarvitsemme ystäviä."

Kapteenin lause aiheutti pienen puhekuohahduksen miehistön keskellä. Myös Romano ja muut tuijottivat kapteeniaan yllättyneinä. Jopa Francis ja Gilbert vaihtoivat kysyvän katseen keskenään. Mitä Antonio oikein ajoi takaa tällä kaikella?

"Aion ehdottaa aselepoa Arthurin ja hänen miehistönsä kanssa." Antonio totesi määrätietoisesti ja kohtasi huojumatta miehistönsä hämmästyneet katseet. "Aion ehdottaa liittoa heidän kanssaan."

Jos miehistö oli aikaisemmin kohahtanut puhumaan, se ei ollut mitään verrattuna tähän. Suunnilleen kaikki huusivat yhteen ääneen kysymyksiä, vastalauseita ja hämmästelyjä Antoniolle. Romano tunsi leukansa loksahtavan auki. Mitä hittoa Antonio oikein kuvitteli tekevänsä? Ei espanjalainen voinut olla tosissaan! Chell värähti näkyvästi Tinon vierellä ja kietoi kätensä suojelevasti ympärilleen. Tyttö näytti kaikkea muuta kuin innostuneelta.

"Oletko menettänyt järkesi?" Francis kysyi ystävältään hyisellä äänellä, joka sai kaikki muut hiljenemään alle sekunnissa. "Emme varmasti ikinä liittoudu sen törkykasan kanssa! En voi uskoa, että kehtaat edes ehdottaa mitään noin järjetöntä."

"Francis..." Chell kuiskasi nyyhkäisten.

Romano kääntyi tytön puoleen ja veti tämän kädet lohdullisesti omiinsa. Hän oli omakohtaisesti nähnyt, miten Chell oli kärsinyt Arthurin laivalla.

"Tiedän, ettei se ole mikään parhain suunnitelma ikinä, mutta meidän on pakko tehdä jotain." Antonio vastasi Franciselle, kohdaten tyynesti tämän hyisen katseen. "Meidät syödään elävältä, jos meillä ei ole siellä neuvostossa ketään turvaamassa selustaamme. Olemme venyttäneet sitä vierailua jo nyt liian pitkään. Kohta meidän ei tarvitse näyttää naamaamme piraattijohtajalle ollenkaan, kun hän järjestää meidän nukkumaan kalojen kanssa!"

"Minä en silti salli tätä!" Francis vastusti raivoisasti. "Keksi meille joku toinen liittolainen. Vai oletko jo unohtanut mitä Arthur on meille tehnyt? Mieti Chelliä! Mieti Romanoa! Kuinka voit olla noin tyhmä? Arthur ei varmasti edes kuuntele mitä sanottavaa meillä on, hänellä on liian kiire yrittää esitellä meitä hyville ystävilleen tykinkuulille!"

"Emme ole olleet itse yhtään sen parempia." Antonio sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. "En ikinä unohda mitä Arthur on meille tehnyt, mutta Chellin ansiosta Arthur saattaa jopa kuunnella, mitä meillä on sanottavana. Ei meillä ole ketään muutakaan."

"Sinä -!" Francis huudahti murhaavasti.

"Hei jätkät, mitä jos jatkettaisiin tästä sisällä?" Gilbert keskeytti riitelevät ystävänsä, vilkaisten syyllistävästi korvat höröllä kuuntelevia miehistön jäseniä. "Tämä ei ole paras paikka tälle..."

Antonio ja etenkin Francis eivät irrottaneet vihaisia katseita toisistaan, mutta molemman alkoivat onneksi sen enempää kinaamatta kävellä ensimmäiseksi mainitun hyttiä kohti. Gilbert huokaisi helpottuneena, mutta albiinomiehen kasvoilla velloi siitäkin huolimatta levottomuus. Romano huomasi sivusilmällään Elizabetan tuijottavan Gilbertiä hyvin huolestuneen näköisenä, aivan kuin nainen olisi halunnut kiiruhtaa tämän rinnalle avuksi. Italialainen päätti tällä kertaa pitää suunsa kiinni asiasta.

Gilbertin epäröintiä ei kestänyt kovin kauan, vaan pian tämä alkoi hätyyttää utelevia miehistön jäseniä matkoihinsa. Romano ja Chell olivat sekunnissa jaloillaan ja kaksikko alkoi kävellä määrätietoisesti Antonion hyttiä päin. Molemmat ajattelivat samaa. Tämä tilanne kosketti heitä erityisesti, sillä he molemmat olivat joutuneet kokemaan kovia Arthurin takia. He halusivat ainakin kuulla, mihin varautua.

He eivät päässeet kovin pitkälle, kun heidän ystävänsä jo pysäyttivät heidät.

"Mihin te olette oikein menossa?" Elizabeta kysyi tuimasti ja tarttui samalla kovakouraisesti Romanon olkaan, estäen siten italialaista kävelemästä pidemmälle.

"No miltä näyttää?" Romano kivahti takaisin, yrittäen rimpuilla irti ystävänsä otteesta. "Tahdon tietää miten tässä käy!"

"Tino, päästä irti." Chell aneli vaalean miehen pidellessä häntä aloillaan. "En voi vain istua täällä tietämättä mitä nyt tapahtuu!"

"Anteeksi..." Tino vastasi, näyttäen oikeasti pahoittelevalta. "En usko, että on viisasta mennä salakuuntelemaan."

"Olen samaa mieltä kuin Tino." Elizabeta jatkoi ja veti Romanon takaisin sivummalle. "Gilbert pyysi heitä jatkamaan keskustelua syrjässä syystä. On parempi olla sekaantumatta."

"Vee, en ymmärrä...?" Feliciano aloitti hämmentyneenä. "Kuka Arthur on?"

"Se on pitkä juttu, Feli." Romano vastasi kärsimättömästi. "Selitän sen myöhemmin."

"Höh..." Feliciano puhahti ja nosti kätensä suutaan mutristaen lanteilleen.

"Kuunnelkaa." Elizabeta aloitti rauhoittelevalla äänellä, puhuen molemmille Romanolle ja Chellille. "Antonio ja Francis välittävät teistä kovasti. Kumpikaan ei varmasti antaisi teille tapahtua mitään pahaa."

"Mutta kumpaa tässä pitäisi nyt sitten uskoa, pahus soikoon?" Romano kysyi hiukan turhautuneena. "Antonion mielestä viisainta olisi liittoutua, kun taas Francisesta meidän kannattaisi pysyä mahdollisimman kaukana Arthurista. Kaksi mielipidettä, jotka ovat täysin toistensa vastakohdat. Miten tästä nyt ottaa mitään hiton selvää?"

"Olen samaa mieltä Francisen kanssa." Chell jatkoi nyökytellen. "En tahdo olla lähellekään Arthuria. Olin siellä tyrmässä liian kauan. Mieluummin otan luodin päähäni kuin menen sinne uudelleen."

Elizabeta ei vastannut mitään. Ilmeisesti nainen ei itsekään oikein tiennyt mitä ajatella.

"O- otetaan tämä nyt askel kerrallaan." Tino lopulta aloitti. "Turha meidän on mitään murehtia ennen kuin kuulemme, mihin ratkaisuun Antonio ja Francis päätyvät."

"Olet kai oikeassa..." Chell myönsi vaisusti.

"Hei, Romano ja Chell!" Gilbertin ääni huusi silloin.

Kaksikko käänsi katseensa Gilbertin puoleen, joka nyt lähestyi heitä. Romano yritti tulkita albiinomiehen kasvoilla vellovaa ilmettä, mutta ei osannut sanoa siitä mitään.

"Tulkaa mukaani." Gilbert komensi ja viittilöi heitä seuraamaan itseään.

Romano ja Chell eivät vastustelleet, vaan lähtivät seuraamaan albiinomiestä mukisematta. Elizabeta, Tino ja Feliciano jäivät jälkeen odottamaan kärsimättömän näköisinä. Muu miehistö pälyili uteliaasti Kapteeninsa hytin suuntaan, samaan paikkaan minne Romano ja Chell nyt seurasivat Gilbertiä. Romano nielaisi kireästi ja tunsi Chellin hapuilevan hänen kättään. He eivät tienneet yhtään mitä odottaa.

Pian he olivat perillä ja Gilbert avasi heille hytin oven. Kaksikko astui vuoron perään sisään. Kesti hetken totutella hämärään sisätilaan, mutta Romano ainakin oli jo niin tottunut siihen, ettei se kestänyt häneltä kauan. Antonio ja Francis seisoivat eri puolilla hyttiä, näyttäen edelleen hyvin vihaisilta toisilleen. Ympäröivä ilmapiiri ei tuntunut erityisen mukavalta. Lopulta Gilbert astui myös huoneeseen sisään ja sulki oven takanaan.

Chell vinkaisi ja pinkoi suoraan Francisen luo. Ranskalaismies vastaanotti tytön avosylin vastaan, surullinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Kaikki on hyvin, Chell." tämä aloitti lempeästi ja siveli tytön pitkiä poninhäntiä kädellään. "Älä pelkää."

"Romano..." Antonio puhui samaan aikaan ja nojautui väsyneen näköisenä työpöytäänsä vasten. "Tämä on vaikea päätös, mutta se on tehtävä. En pysty miellyttämään kaikkia, mutta valitsen ehdottomasti sen vaihtoehdon joka on meille kaikille turvallisin."

"Kyllä minä sen tiedän, senkin typerys." Romano vastasi ja tunsi jalkojensa kuljettavan hänet kuin itsestään Kapteeninsa rinnalle. "Mutta tämä... eikö tässä oikeasti ole mitään muuta vaihtoehtoa?"

"Luuletko, että ehdottaisin koko juttua, jos olisi?" Antonio kysyi, haroen hiuksiaan toisella kädellään. "Olen aidosti sitä mieltä, että Arthurin kanssa liittoutuminen on tällä hetkellä meidän ainoa ratkaisumme. Sitä paitsi, Arthurkaan ei ole kovassa suosiossa siellä piraattineuvostossa. Voisimme olla toisillemme hyödyksi."

"Sitten minulla ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa." Francis aloitti vakaalla äänellä ja kietoi suojelevasti kätensä Chellin ympärille. "En tule kanssanne kadonneelle saarelle. Vien Chellin vierailun ajaksi turvaan."

"Mutta -!" Gilbert aloitti, puhuen nyt ensimmäistä kertaa huoneeseen astumisen jälkeen. "Me olemme _Bad Touch Trio_... Ollaan me ennenkin selvitty paljon pahemmista tilanteista. Ei meidän tarvitse erota tällaisen asian takia -"

"Ei se ole lopullista." Francis keskeytti ja pakottautui hymyilemään ystävälleen. "Vain tämän vierailun ajan."

"En voi sanoa, että pidän tästä..." Antonio aloitti huokaisten. "Mutta parempaakaan ehdotusta ei taida olla. Hyvä on. Vie sinä Chell turvaan vierailun ajaksi. Asettukaa vaikka johonkin hiljaiseen kalastuskylään. Tulemme hakemaan teidän heti vierailun jälkeen."

"Kiitos." Francis vastasi, huomattavasti helpottuneemman näköisenä ja käänsi katseensa nyt Romanoon. "Sinäkin voisit tulla kanssamme. Tiedän kyllä, että Antonio on ihan heikkona sinuun. Hän ei ikinä kestäisi, jos sinulle tapahtuisi jotain."

Romano puri alahuultaan. Kyllä hän sen tiesi ja kieltämättä olisi paljon turvallisempaa jättäytyä tältä reissulta. Mutta Romano ei voinut. Hän halusi tavata isoisänsä ja toista tilaisuutta ei välttämättä tulisi pitkään aikaan. Eikä hän muutenkaan voinut jättää Felicianoa yksin.

"Pärjään kyllä." Romano vastasi ja kääntyi tuijottamaan Antoniota suoraan tämän smaragdisilmiin. "Antonio pitää minusta huolta. Etkö vain, typerys?"

"Aina." Antonio vastasi lämpimästi hymyillen ja silmänräpäystä nopeammin veti italialaisen tiukkaan syleilyyn. "Jos Arthur katkaisee edes yhden hiuskarvan päästäsi, laitan hänet katumaan sitä koko loppuikänsä ja kauemmin!"

"Päästä irti, typerys!" Romano murahti, ääni tukahtuneena Antonion rintakehää vasten. "En saa henkeä!"

* * *

><p>"Joten me siis todella liittoudutaan Arthurin kanssa?" Elizabeta kysyi pohdiskellen, katsellen samalla syvänsinistä taivasta. "Kaikkea sitä..."<p>

"Joo." Romano vastasi, loikoillen samalla naisen vierellä. "Antonio lähetti kirjekyyhkyn Arthurille heti, kun olimme päässeet yksimielisyyteen asiasta."

Ystävykset istuivat jälleen vakiopaikallaan kannella. Oli kulunut melkein viikko siitä, kun Antonio oli tehnyt lopullisen liittoutumispäätöksen.

"Vee, en tiedä pidänkö tästä yhtään..." Feliciano mutisi hermostuneena, näpertäen jatkuvasti kaulassaan roikkuvaa kultaista ristiä. Romano oli selittänyt veljelleen Arthurin kanssa tapahtuneet välikohtaukset, saaden nuoremman italialaisen kauhistumaan entistä enemmän.

"Suoraan sanottuna en minäkään pidä tästä yhtään, mutta ei sille nyt voi mitään." Romano vastasi tympeästi. "Antonion on siis parempi suojella minua hengellään, pahus soikoon!"

"Outoa, kun Chell ja Francis eivät ole täällä." Tino ajatteli ääneen. "Laiva tuntuu niin paljon hiljaisemmalta."

"No jaa..." Elizabeta tokaisi hiukan poissaolevasti. "Ei täällä kyllä koskaan tule olemaan täysin hiljaista."

"Hei, katsokaa!" huusi äkkiä joku miehistöstä täyttä kurkkua.

"Mitä minä sanoin..." Elizabeta hymähti.

"Horisontissa näkyy laiva!" sama aikaisemmin huutanut tyyppi jatkoi. "Se on... se on Arthurin laiva!"

Kaikki kannella olijat säpsähtivät. Nyt jo?

Romano, Elizabeta, Tino ja Feliciano kompuroivat osoitettua suuntaa kohti. He tunkivat muun miehistön läpi laivan reunalle nähdäkseen paremmin, välittämättä närkästyneistä katseista joita he teollaan saivat. Totta tosiaan, tuttu laiva oli ilmestynyt horisonttiin, lähestyen hetki hetkeltä. Romano tunsi sydämensä hypähtävän jännityksestä. He eivät vielä tienneet, tulisiko Arthurin vastaus olemaan myöntävä.

Romano nosti vaistomaisesti katseensa yläkannelle, missä Antonio ohjasi heidän laivaansa. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Antonio nyökkäsi Romanolle, joka vastasi eleeseen. Häntä pelotti vähän, mutta hän oli valmis. Antonio oli täällä hänen kanssaan. Samoin hänen ystävänsä. Yhdessä he pärjäisivät, tapahtuipa seuraavaksi mitä hyvänsä.

__**Deve essere continuata**...__

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>_**  
><strong>_Fratello: Veli

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

****Muuta mukavaa:****

Koulussa on hullusti töitä näin loppuvuodesta, joten kirjoittaminen on aika hidasta ;_; noh, hyvää kannattaa odottaa... eikö niin?

...

saichin: Shame on me enemmänkin, kun tuollaista häröilyä kirjoitan (ja että uudessa luvussa kesti niin kauan!) '^_^

Colorful Black: Kaikkea jännää luvassa tästä eteenpäin, sen on varmaa se :D *pahisnaurua*

Annikyuu: Haha, joo ei oo vaikeeta kuvitella sellaista kaavaketta Antoniolle xD Ja nytkin luku tulee ihan ajoissa, joten saa fanikiljua ihan täyttä kurkkua (naapureista viis) ^_^

SuperYui: Aws, kiitoksia kehuista! :3 Toivottavasti päivityksessä ei mennyt liian kauan '^.^

Kuutamolla: Jess, kiitoksia kehuista ja kommentista! :) On suuri kunnia olla ainoa suomenkielinen seurattava xD

fanni-xD: Noh... uskoisin ymmärtäneeni (suurimman osan) xD Kiitoksia kehuista! :) *hali takaisin ja ottaa keksit vastaan*


	17. luku: Pohjimmiltaan aika samanlaiset

**Luku 17 – Pohjimmiltaan aika samanlaiset**

"Me ei olla vielä tykinruokaa." Gilbert mumisi Antoniolle, hieraisten samalla kireänä takaraivoaan. "Kaipa sitä voisi pitää hyvänä alkuna..."

"On varmaan sanomattakin selvää, että kannattaa silti pysyä valppaana." Antonio vastasi irrottamatta haukanterävää katsettaan Arthurin lähestyvästä laivasta. "Jos näemme pienimmänkin hyökkäyksen eleen, vastaamme siihen välittömästi."

"Juu, juu..." Gilbert murahti levottomana, silmiään pyöritellen. "Annan miehille komennon..."

Alakannella Romano kuunteli ystäviensä kanssa tarkkaavaisena Kapteeninsa puhetta. Ilmapiiri kannella oli miehistön itsevarmuudesta huolimatta hiukan jännittynyt. Romano ei ollut ihan varma, mutta hänestä Antonio ja Gilbert vaikuttivat vähän vaisummilta nyt, kun Francis ei ollut heidän kanssaan. Se oli ihan ymmärrettävää, Romano ei uskonut pystyvänsä olemaan itse yhtä rentona, jos joku hänen ystävistään ei olisi ollut paikalla. Viime kohtaaminen Arthurin ja tämän miehistön kanssa ei ollut mikään leppoinen teekutsu. Miehistön jäsenet vaihtoivat katseita keskenään, ikään kuin hakien toisistaan tukea, vaikka kukaan ei tietenkään ääneen sanonut sitä. Ei sitä koskaan voinut tietää, miten tilanne tulisi päättymään.

Ympäröivä meri tuntui pilkkaavan heitä ironisesti olemalla lähes kristallinkirkkaan tyyni. Vain kevyt tuulenvire kuljetti laivoja laiskasti eteenpäin, eikä edes taivaalla häilynyt pilvenhattaraakaan. Koko maailma väljyi tyynenä heidän ympärillään. Paahtava aurinko tosin hiosti kylki kyljessä seisovia miehistön jäseniä, mutta Romano yritti unohtaa tukahduttavan kuumuuden ja pyyhkäisi ohimennen hikeä otsaltaan. Arthurin laiva ei ollut enää kovin kaukana.

Silloin Romano tunsi jonkun tarttuvan hänen käteensä ja vetävän hänet pikaisesti sivummalle. Italialainen äännähti tukahtuneen yllättyneenä, mutta kukaan ei kuullut häntä. Se joku veti Romanon suhteellisen kauas muista miehistön jäsenistä, eikä italialainen saanut käännettyä itseään ympäri nopean vauhdin takia. Romano kuitenkin rauhoittui, kun kaapparin kädet viimein käänsivät hänet ympäri. Se oli Antonio. Espanjalaisen kasvoilla velloi huolestuneenlempeä ilme, mutta mies virnisti tapansa mukaisesti. Smaragdinvihreät silmät kimalsivat kirkkaassa auringossa.

"Olethan kunnossa -?" Antonio kysyi huolehtien ja sipaisi hyväillen Romanon kasvoja oikealla kädellään. "Pikku tomaattini?"

"Joo, hyvä kysyä asiasta nyt, kun on liian myöhäistä katua, idiootti." Romano vastasi tuhahtaen, mutta nosti sitten oman kätensä Antonion käden päälle. "Kaikki ok. Älä kohtele minua kuin pikkulasta, pahus soikoon. Pärjään kyllä. Ja missä välissä sinä oikein tänne livahdit...?"

"Anteeksi..." Antonio vastasi Romanon valituksista piittaamatta ja naurahti hermostuneesti. "Minä se taidan tässä olla se, joka ei pärjää. En kestäisi, jos sinulle tapahtuisi jotain. Taas..."

"_Sciocco._" Romano murahti ja kopautti Antoniota leikkisästi nyrkillä otsaan. "Huolehdi sinä nyt vain itsestäsi. Minä teen saman..."

"Hyvä on." Antonio sanoi ja veti vahvoilla käsillään italialaisensa lähelleen. "Tule tänne..."

He suutelivat toisiaan pikaisesti, mutta Romanosta tuntui kuin hänen jalkansa olisivat muuttumassa hyytelöksi. Antonion suudelma poltti kuin meren yllä vellova aurinko. Heidän irrottautuessaan Antonio siveli vielä kerran italialaisen kasvoja ja kiiruhti takaisin Arthurin puoleiselle sivulle laivaa. Romano nuolaisi puoliajatuksissa huuliaan, seuratessaan samalla katseellaan espanjalaisen menoa. Pahuksen espanjalaispaskiainen... Romano huokaisi ja suuntasi sitten itse takaisin ystäviensä seuraan (nämä eivät olleet onneksi huomanneet hänen ja Antonion juttutuokiota).

Arthurin laiva oli enää noin viidentoista minuutin päässä heidän laivastaan. Jännitys leijaili niin tiiviisti ilmassa, että sitä olisi voinut leikata veitsellä. Feliciano uikutti kuin haavoittunut koira Romanon rinnalla. Elizabeta ja Tino näyttivät tavallista kalpeammilta, mutta sitäkin päättäväisemmiltä. Tykkien tai muiden tuliaseiden ääniä ei vieläkään kuulunut, mikä tuntui tässä vaiheessa vahvasti hyvältä merkiltä. Romano tiesi silti hyvin, että kaikki pitivät aseensa lähellään. Tilanne saattoi räjähtää käsiin millisekunnissa.

Tarkkanäköisimmät saattoivat nyt erottaa Arthurin laivan kannelta seisovia hahmoja. Tino, jolla oli heistä kaikista tarkin näkö, siristeli silmiään pää hiukan kallellaan.

"He eivät vaikuta vihamielisiltä." vaalea mies sanoi, selvästi helpottuneena. "Useimmilla on aseet, mutta samalla tavalla kuin meillä. Sivussa valmiina, jos jotain tapahtuu..."

"Hyvä, älkää siis tekään avatko tulta!" Antonio komensi miehistöään. "Odottakaa merkkiäni."

Lopulta monta piinaavaa minuuttia myöhemmin molemmat merirosvolaivat olivat vierekkäin rinta rinnan. Arthurin laivan puolelta nostettiin pieni sillantapainen lauta, joka oli selvästi tarkoitettu tällaisiin laivavierailuihin. Antonio viittilöi kädellään ja espanjalaisen miehistö perääntyi vähän, jättäen tämän kohdalle kohtuullisen kokoisen kokoontumistilan. Romano joutui harmikseen aika joukon hännille, mutta ainakin Feliciano oli siellä hänen kanssaan.

Kannella alkoi kaikua laiskat saappaan askeleet. Ja siellä hän lopulta oli. Arthur Kirkland. Englantilainen tuijotti myrkynvihreillä silmillään Antoniota, joka vastasi katseeseen yllättävän asiallisesti. Aivan Arthurin kannoilla seisoi Alfred, se hullu amerikkalainen pyssymies. Moni Antonion miehistön jäsen kavahti nyreästi taemmas Alfredin nähdessään. Suurin osa heistä oli melkein tehnyt lähempää tuttavuutta amerikkalaisen luotien kanssa viime tapaamiskerralla.

"Aion tehdä näin heti alkuun selväksi, että kanssasi asioiminen on yhtä miellyttävää kuin ruton sairastaminen." Arthur aloitti halveksivalla äänellä. "Pelkkä naamasi näkeminen saa vereni kiehumaan."

"Voin iloksesi ilmoittaa tunteen olevan molemminpuolinen." Antonio vastasi pinnallisen kohteliaalla hymyllä. "Mutta mikä mahtaa olla vastauksesi aikaisempaan kysymykseeni? Liittoutua vai eikö liittoutua? Joudumme kaikesta huolimatta tapaamaan piraattineuvoston kokouksessa."

"Valitettavasti." Arthur myönsi hampaat irvessä. "En tavallisissa olosuhteissa tulisi vapaaehtoisesti lähellekään säälittävää laivaasi... mutta tämä piraattineuvostohomma pistää koko jutun uusiksi."

"Turhaa murehtimista sanon minä!" Alfred tuhahti pilkallisesti, keskeyttäen kapteeninsa ja nosti kätensä ylimielisesti puuskaan. "Hoitelisin kaikki ne köriläät vaikka yksin!"

"Pää kiinni, taliaivo." Arthur sähähti ja läimäytti kaikilla voimillaan Alfredia takaraivoon, joka ulvaisi kivusta. "Kuinka monta kertaa tämä pitää sinulle rautalangasta vääntää? Et kommentoi asioita ennen kuin sinulta niistä kysytään. Ei luulisi olevan niin vaikeaa muistaa edes sinun herneaivoillesi..."

"Mutta -!" Alfred aloitti, vain saadakseen heti toisen läimäytyksen heti perään vastaukseksi.

Romano tirskahti kuullessaan Alfredin kiroavan hampaidensa välistä. Feliciano seurasi tilannetta huolestuneena puoliksi veljensä takaa. Tilanne vaikutti varmasti nuoremmalle italialaiselle pelottavammalta kuin se oikeastaan oli.

"Kuten olin sanomassa -" Arthur jatkoi, luoden vihaisen katseen samalla Alfrediin. "Tilanne on muuttunut. Meilläkään ei ole siellä neuvostossa tällä hetkellä monta ystävää."

"Toisin sanoen ei ketään?" Antonio kysyi terävästi.

"...niin." Arthur myönsi, näyttäen kuitenkin hyvin tyytymättömältä. "En voi sanoin kuvata kuinka paljon tämä tilanne inhottaa minua. Mutta... uskon tämän olevan ainoa vaihtoehtomme, jos haluamme selvitä sieltä neuvostosta hengissä takaisin."

"Teemme tämän miehistömme takia." Antonio huomautti. "Tahdomme suojella perheitämme, ystäviämme... yhdessä pystymme siihen."

"Onko sinun aina lässytettävä tuollaisia kliseitä?" Arthur kysyi irvistäen, mutta Romano oli huomaavinaan englantilaisen vilkaisevan nopeasti Alfredia sivusilmällään. "Saat minut voimaan entistäkin huonommin."

"Kuinka mukavaa." Antonio tuhahti kuivasti vastaukseksi. "Tule. Mennään juttelemaan tämän liiton yksityiskohdat selväksi hyttiini."

"_Fine._" Arthur vastasi ja kääntyi sitten miehistönsä puoleen. "Käyttäytykää kunnolla sillä aikaa, kun neuvottelemme sopimuksesta espanjalaispaskiaisen kanssa! Jokainen, joka tappelee täällä palatessani, lentää suoraan mereen. Kysyttävää?"

Kukaan Arthurin miehistöstä ei vastannut mitään, johon englantilainen nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä.

"Sama koskee teitä." Antonio jatkoi omalle miehistölleen. "Ei tappeluja! Tutustukaa toisiinne, tästä päivästä lähtien olemme liittolaisia."

Ja niin Antonio ja Arthur vetäytyivät ensimmäiseksi mainitun hyttiin. Kiusaantunut hiljaisuus laskeutui laivojen ympärille kahden miehistön tuijottaessa toisiaan. Kukaan ei oikein tiennyt miten aloittaa keskustelua tyyppien kanssa, joita oli vielä tunti sitten pitänyt verivihollisinaan. Romano tarttui Felicianoon ja veti tämän mukanaan lähemmäs Elizabetaa ja Tinoa, jotka seisoivat aika lähellä Arthurin miehistöä. Hän ei halunnut olla yksin tällaisessa tilanteessa.

"Ohhohhohohoo~!" Alfred naurahti äkkiä, rikkoen tylysti vallitsevan hiljaisuuden ja saaden muutaman ihmisen säpsähtämään. "Voitte pitää tätä onnenpäivänänne! Sillä minä säästän teidät tällä kertaa, kun olemme kerta liittolaisia. Mahtaa olla aikamoinen helpotus teille, vai?"

"Ettet vain itse ole helpottunut?" Elizabeta kysyi ivallisesti. "Kun noin asiasta kailotat?"

"Grrh..." Alfred murahti ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. "Sulje suusi! _Minä _olen se sankari täällä! Te olette vain surkea roistojoukko."

"Et voi olla tosissasi!" Elizabeta huudahti, naurahtaen epäuskoisena. "Vain koska _sinä _satut olemaan jollakin puolella, ei tee siitä sitä oikeaa ja hyvää puolta."

"Anna olla, Éliás." Tino keskeytti ja laski rauhoittelevasti kätensä pikkuserkkunsa olalle. "Hän on selvästi liian epäkypsä tajuamaan koko asiaa."

"Mitä sanoit?" Alfred kivahti.

_Tästä tulee kyllä mielenkiintoista... _Romano ajatteli itsekseen seuratessaan sivusta kuinka Elizabeta ja Alfred rähisivät toisilleen. _Jännitystä elämään... ehdimmekö tappaa toisemme ennen kuin edes pääsemme sinne piraattineuvostoon asti?_

* * *

><p>Seuraava viikko oli yhteen sanaan tiivistettynä mielenkiintoinen. Kaksi piraattilaivaa purjehti rinta rinnan eteenpäin, ja vaikka niiden miehistöt pysyttelivät enimmikseen omissa oloissaan, eivät ne pystyneet välttelemään toisiaan kaikissa tilanteissa. Juuri nyt miehistöt olivat taas sekoittuneet toisiinsa molemmille laivoille. Erikoisia ystävyyssuhteita syntyi, mutta samaan aikaan ilma joidenkin henkilöiden välillä oli lievästi sanottuna hyinen. Romanon ei tarvinnut olla meedio huomatakseen tämän. Antonio ja Arthur olivat siitä pahimmasta päästä, mutta Elizabeta ja Alfred eivät jääneet paljoa jälkeen.<p>

"Miksi minut laitettiin työskentelemään sinun kanssasi _taas_?" Elizabeta valitti kovaan ääneen. Nainen kantoi valtavan kokoista ruutilaatikkoa Alfredin kanssa, ja molemmat hoipertelivat lastin painon alla. Heille ei olisi pitänyt jäädä energiaa huudella toisilleen, mutta silti se tuntui jotenkin onnistuvan.

"Mistä minä sen tietäisin?" Alfred kivahti takaisin. "Sinä olet kyllä turha hidaste tässä hommassa. Tekisin tämän paljon nopeammin yksin."

"Ai jaa?" Elizabeta kysyi vaarallisesti. "No ole hyvä vaan!"

Nainen pudotti laatikon käsistään ja koko hoito putosi rymisten Alfredin varpaille. Amerikkalainen huusi täyttä kurkkua tuskasta, ennen kuin onnistui kiemurtelemaan laatikon alta vapaaksi.

"Miten tuossa nyt noin kävi?" Elizabeta kysyi ivallisesti, nostaen kätensä samalla puuskaan. "Sinunhan piti hoitaa tämä paljon nopeammin ilman minua."

"Olisit varoittanut vähän!" Alfred puolustautui, pomppien yhdellä jalalla ja pidellen toista tuskaisesti käsissään. "Tuo oli alhainen temppu."

Elizabeta huokaisi syvään, mutta käveli sitten Alfredin eteen hiukan katuvainen ilme kasvoillaan. Amerikkalainen mulkaisi naista epäluuloisesti, muttei kavahtanut taemmas.

"Olet oikeassa..." Elizabeta mumisi nolona, osoittaen sitten kädellään Alfredin jalkoja. "Sattuuko niihin pahasti?"

"E- ei tietenkään!" Alfred vastasi ja virnisti sitten muka pirteänä, vaikka tämän silmissä kiilsivät tuskan kyyneleet. "Minä olen _sankari_, vaaditaan paljon enemmän kuin tuo, että satuttaisin itseni!"

"Niin varmaan." Elizabeta sanoi naurahtaen ja pyöritti näyttävästi silmiään. No, hoidetaan tuo laatikko pois alta."

"_Okay~!_" Alfred huudahti ja hymyili leveästi.

Romano seurasi tilannetta sivummalla läpeensä hämmästyneenä.

_Aluksi kuin veriviholliset ja sekuntia myöhemmin kuin parhaat ystävät, ota noista nyt selvää... _italialainen ajatteli itsekseen.

"Romano!" Tino huudahti äkkiä, herättäen italialaisen ajatuksistaan. "Oletko nähnyt Peteriä?"

"Ai sitä raivostuttavaa kakaraa, vai?" Romano vastasi tympeällä ilmeellä. "En, luojan kiitos."

Tino äännähti pettyneenä ja pälyili hätäisesti ympärilleen. Peter oli sisukasluontoinen orpopoika, jonka Arthur oli kuulema ottanut siipiensä suojiin eräällä ryöstöretkellä. Romanoa hämmästytti kuulla, että Arthurissa oli oikeastaan paljon ottoisän vikaa. Muun muassa Alfredkin oli ensimmäisiä miehen adoptoimia orpoja. Niinkin verenhimoisesta piraatista ei heti tullut mieleen tuollaisia isällisiä piirteitä.

"Se poika ei osaa olla aloillaan hetkeäkään..." Tino mutisi ja ryntäsi eteenpäin, etsien Peteriä katseellaan. "Toivottavasti löydän hänet ennen kuin hän löytää ammusvaraston... hirvittää ajatella mikä sotku siitäkin syntyisi..."

Peter oli heti ensimmäisestä päivästä lähtien lyöttäytynyt Tinon seuraan vaalean miehen vastusteluista huolimatta. Tino ei ollut aikonut ottaa pikkupoikaa vastuulleen, mutta niin siinä oli nyt kummasti päässyt käymään. Romano pudisteli päätään katsoessaan kuinka hädissään Tino etsi Peteriä kannen joka kolkasta. Tino ei ehkä halunnut myöntää sitä itselleen, mutta tällä oli kaikki huolestuneen äidin piirteet luonteessaan. Ehkä siksi Peter osasikin hakeutua vaalean miehen luo. Kaikkea sitä...

Romano päätti etsiä Felicianon, ei niin että hänellä olisi veljelleen mitään erityistä asiaa. Hän oli kääntymässä toiseen suuntaan, kun hän törmäsikin täyttä vauhtia jotakin henkilöä päin. Italialainen onnistui helpotuksekseen säilyttämään tasapainonsa, mutta se toinen henkilö ei ollut yhtä taidokas (tai onnekas). Romano räpäytti ihmeissään silmiään nähdessään takamuksillaan kannella istuvan miehen. Hän ei ollut nähnyt tätä ennen.

"Kuka sinä olet?" Romano kysyi, liian typertyneenä edes tarjotakseen miehelle auttavaa kättä. "En ole nähnyt sinua täällä ennen...?"

"O- olen M- Matthew..." vaisulta vaikuttava mies piipersi vastaukseksi, vältellen Romanon katsetta. "Anteeksi... Olen kyllä ollut täällä ihan alusta asti..."

"Älä huijaa." Romano sanoi, silmät hämmästyksestä selällään. "Olemme muka purjehtineet melkein samalla laivalla viikon, enkä silti muista sinua?"

"Siinä ei ole mitään uutta..." Matthew mumisi vastaukseksi ja hoiperteli nopeasti jaloilleen, pinkaisten sitten karkuun. "N- näkemiin!"

Romano ei ehtinyt edes huutaa mitään miehen perään, kun tämä oli jo kiiruhtanut matkoihinsa. Italialainen ei tiennyt mitä ajatella. Hän oli satavarma, ettei ollut nähnyt tuota miestä aiemmin. Mathy... Matrty... mikälie se nimi nyt olikaan. Tämä oli kyllä näyttänyt melkoisesti Alfredilta, tällä oli ainoastaan ehkä vähän lempeämmät kasvonpiirteet.

_No jaa, ihan sama._ Romano ajatteli olkiaan kohauttaen ja jatkoi matkaansa kannen poikki eteenpäin sen enempää ajattelematta. Takaisin Felicianon etsinnän pariin!

"Vee! Miten viisas neuvo!"

"Päinvastoin. Se on ihan tavallista maalaisjärkeä."

_Siinä paha missä mainitaan. _Romano ajatteli korviaan höristellen. Hänen veljensä ääni oli kuulunut ihan kulman takaa. Romano kiiruhti laivan poikki eteenpäin ja kiersi kannen alle johtavien portaiden ohi. Muutaman minuutin kuluttua italialainen löysi etsimänsä. Feliciano jutteli sivummalla Wang Yaon kanssa.

Jos Romano oli kenellekään kiitollisuudenvelassa, niin tuolle kiinalaiselle. Ilman Wang Yaoa Romano ei ollut varma olisiko enää seisonut siinä. Hän oli ollut niin onnellinen nähdessään miehen viikkoa aikaisemmin, pari tuntia Antonion ja Arthurin liittoutumisen jälkeen. Romanoa painoi myös sydäntä murskaava syyllisyys. Wang Yaon vasen käsi riippui nimittäin elottomana tukisiteessä miehen edessä. Romano ei vieläkään pystynyt kysymään Wang Yaolta mitä tämän kädelle oli tapahtunut, mutta hänellä oli siitä vahva aavistus. Käsi oli ollut kunnossa vielä silloin, kun Wang Yao ei ollut suojellut Romanoa.

"Ah, hyvää päivää Romano." Wang Yao tervehti huomatessaan sivummalla pysyttelevän italialaisen. "Mukava nähdä taas."

"Eh, _ciao, _Wang Yao." Romano vastasi nöyrästi.

"_Fratello, _juttelin juuri Wang Yaon kanssa!" Feliciano selitti silmät ihailusta loistaen. "Hän on niin viisas! Aivan kuin hän olisi elänyt ainakin tuhat vuotta!"

"Tuskinpa." Wang Yao keskeytti nuoremman italialaisen innostuneen paasaamisen. "Eivät nämä minun horinani nyt niin ihmeellisiä ole."

"Olet liian vaatimaton!" Feliciano intti kuin pikkulapsi. "En ole vähään aikaan jutellut kenenkään kanssa, joka olisi saanut minut miettimään näin paljon, vee!"

"Ei niin, että sinun päässäsi liikkuisi muutenkaan paljon mitään..." Romano tuhahti ivallisesti, saaden veljensä leuan loksahtamaan auki.

"Kuinka ilkeää!" Feliciano kivahti ja hypähti isoveljensä eteen takomaan tämän rintakehää nyrkeillään. "Se ei ole totta!"

"Minun täytyy asettua tässä asiassa veljesi puolelle, Romano." Wang Yao vastasi myhäillen ja virnisti. "Veljesi mietiskelee asioita paljon enemmän kuin ehkä tajuatkaan."

"No joo, se oli vitsi, pahus soikoon..." Romano vastasi, torjuen samalla pikkuveljensä vaisuja nyrkiniskuja. "Ei tarvitse ottaa kaikkea niin vakavasti."

"Oh!" Feliciano huudahti ja vetäytyi taemmas veljestään, nyt huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan. "Muuten, miksi Gilbert on näyttänyt niin surulliselta viime aikoina?"

_Mikä ilmapää... _Romano itse ajatteli vilkaistessaan epäilevästi Felicianoa, joka oli nähtävästi jo unohtanut suuttumuksensa hänelle. Hän antoi asian kuitenkin olla, haluamatta kinata enempää.

"Saanko kysyä, miksi kannat asiasta huolta?" Wang Yao kysyi silmät tuikkien. "En ole nähnyt sinun kaveeraavan Gilbertin kanssa, mutta olet silti huolestunut. Olet hyvin myötätuntoinen nuorimies."

"Tämä pastapää on vain kiinnostunut sellitoverinsa hyvinvoinnista." Romano murahti taas irvaillen. "Ludwig ja Gilbert ovat veljekset."

"E- entä sitten?" Feliciano huudahti puolustuskannalla. "Minua surettaa tämä heidän tilanteensa. Ketä se haittaa, jos yritän tehdä asialle jotain?"

"Ei ehkä ketään, mutta joskus on hyvä pitää nokkansa erossa asioista, jotka eivät sinulle kuulu." Romano vastasi ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. "Olet varmaan kuullut sanonnan uteliaisuus tappoi kissan?"

"Vee..." Feliciano vastasi harmistuneena.

Sattumalta Gilbert käveli juoruilevan kolmikon ohi syvän hapan ilme kasvoillaan. Romano, Feliciano ja Wang Yao sulkivat suunsa välittömästi ja vilkaisivat merkitsevästi toisiaan. Gilbert ei onneksi vaikuttanut kuulleen heitä ja ohitti kolmikon edes huomaamatta kolmikkoa. Feliciano huokaisi helpottuneena.

"Minusta tuntuu, että tiedän mistä tässä on kysymys." Wang Yao aloitti sitten ja kääntyi samalla italialaisten puoleen. "Se on vanhin tarina maailmassa."

"Mikä?" Romano ja Feliciano kysyivät yhteen ääneen.

"Gilbertillä on mustat sukat." Wang Yao totesi hymyillen.

"Täh?" Romano kysyi pää kallellaan. "Siis mitkä?"

"Aa, ymmärrän!" Feliciano hihkaisi. "Gilbert on mustasukkainen!"

"Ai niinkö se sanotaan?" Wang Yao kysyi häkeltyneenä ja naurahti sitten. "Anteeksi. Kielet menevät välillä vähän sekaisin..."

Romano mutristi kulmiaan mietteliäänä. Mustasukkainen? Kenestä? Ettei se vain ollut Elizabeta, olihan nainen viettänyt yllättävän paljon aikaa Alfredin kanssa kinaamiseen... Mutta Wang Yao oli saanut sen kuulostamaan isomman luokan mustasukkaisuudelta. Niin kuin ihastuksesta... Vaikka Romano olikin kiusannut Elizabetaa jutusta, ei hän todellakaan uskonut kaksikon välillä olevan mitään. Varsinkin, kun Gilbert edelleen luuli Elizabetaa mieheksi. Vaikka olivathan hän ja Antoniokin...

_Äh, liian monimutkaista... _Romano ajatteli tyytymättömänä ja antoi ajatuksen olla. Hänen päätään alkoi särkeä koko jutun miettiminen...

"No, minä jatkan tästä matkaa." Wang Yao tokaisi hyväntuulisesti italialaisille. "Velvollisuudet kutsuvat, mutta oli mieluisaa jutella."

"Heippa!" Feliciano huudahti pehmeällä äänellään ja vilkutti Wang Yaolle, joka vastasi hymyillen eleeseen ennen kuin kääntyi lähteäkseen. Romanokin vilkutti vähän hajamielisesti Wang Yaolle, mutta oli vieläkin osittain mietteissään, tietämättä oikeastaan mistä aiheesta.

"Vee, minäkin jatkan tästä eteenpäin!" Feliciano sirkutti iloisesti veljelleen. "Nähdään myöhemmin!"

"Minne sinä menet tähän aikaan päivästä?" Romano kysyi epäluuloisesti. "Eikö sinulla ole askareita tehtävänä?"

"Se on salaisuus!" Feliciano sanoi silmää iskien ja kirmasi sitten matkoihinsa ennen kuin Romano ehti kysellä lisää.

_Sinne meni... _Romano ajatteli suu mutrulla. _Feli salaa jotain, aavistan sen. Pitäisiköhän urkkia vähän...?_

Romano ei ehtinyt pohtia asiaa enempää, kun kuuli jo tutun äänen kutsuvan häntä.

"Romano?" Elizabeta huhuili, äänestä päätellen ei kovin kaukana. "Oletko täällä, minulla on asiaa!"

"Tulossa!" italialainen vastasi ja astui kulman takaa esiin.

"Vihdoinkin, etsin sinua joka paikasta..." Elizabeta puhahti, pyyhkäisten samalla hikeä otsaltaan (ilma oli edelleen porottavan kuuma laskevasta auringosta huolimatta). "Antonio lähetti minut hakemaan sinua. Hänellä on jotain asiaa."

_Mistäköhän?_ Romano ajatteli epäluuloisesti, vaikkakin omaksi häpeäkseen vähän innostuneena siitä, että pääsisi näkemään espanjalaisen. Antonio oli ollut kamalan kiireinen kuluneiden päivien aikana pitääkseen kaksi laivaa Arthurin kanssa kurissa. Ei mikään helppo tehtävä.

"Okei, kiitos tiedosta." Romano vastasi ja suuntasi yläkannen suuntaan, yrittäen samalla uskotella itselleen, että hänen tykyttävä sydämensä johtui helteestä.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Romano pikku tomaattini!" Antonio huudahti kasvot onnesta loistaen, kun italialainen viimein saapui yläkannelle. "Kuinka ihana nähdä sinua. Et usko kuinka olen kaivannut suloisia kasvojasi..."<p>

"Älä kutsu minua tomaatiksi." Romano vastasi, muka loukkaantuneena mutta katse tiukasti Antoniossa. "Ei minulla ainakaan ollut sinua yhtään ikävä."

Antonio ei vastannut, vaan tuijotti lävistävällä katseellaan Romanoa, joka tunsi oudon jännitteen kulkevan mahanpohjansa läpi. Espanjalainen ei varsinaisesti hymyillyt, mutta jokin tämän ilmeessä näytti veikeältä. Romano nielaisi kireästi. Antonio hylkäsi yllättäen ruorin käsistään ja alkoi hitaasti kävellä italialaista kohti. Laskevan auringon kultainen valo paistoi aivan Antonion takaa, verhoten espanjalaisen valon hunnulla. Romano piti kauniista näystä huolimatta kasvonsa peruslukemilla.

Tai ainakin hän kovasti yritti.

Pian Antonio oli aivan hänen edessään, niin lähellä, että Romano saattoi tuntea tämän hengityksen kasvoillaan. Italialainen ei tajunnut hänen silmiensä olevan levällään tuijottaessaan Antoniota suoraan silmiin.

"Sano, ettet ikävöinyt minua." Antonio komensi matalalla äänellä, kasvot aivan millien päässä Romanon kasvoista.

"Min-... mi-..." Romano sopersi niin voimattomalla äänellä, että se hädin tuskin kuului. "E- en... kaiv-... mi-..."

"Miksi äänesi vapisee, pikku tomaattini?" Antonio jatkoi, nyt hyvin sensuellilla äänellä puoliksi kuiskaten, suunnaten puheensa suoraan vapisevan Romanon korvaan. "Ethän sinä kaivannut minua lainkaan... tuskin edes mietit minua niinä pitkinä öinä sängyssäsi, unta odottaessasi... kosketellen samalla itseäsi..."

_P- pahuksen paskiainen! _Romano ajatteli naama kirkkaan punaisena, tuntien haukkovansa raskaasti henkeään kääntäessään päätään poispäin Antonion viettelevistä sanoista. Espanjalainen kiusasi häntä tahallaan!

"Jospa lopettaisit tuon hyödyttömän valehtelun, _mi amor._" Antonio sanoi ja vetäytyi kauemmas, silmäillen italialaistaan virnistäen. "Suutele minua."

Romano antoi jalkojensa kuljettaa häntä ja hän syöksyi suoraan Antonion käsivarsille, kurottaen samalla huulensa espanjalaisen huulille. Antonio naurahti suudelmaan ja antoi italialaisen dominoida sitä hetken ajan, mutta vetäytyi sitten liian pian kauemmas. Romano huohotti ja loi hämmentyneenkysyvän katseen Kapteeniinsa, joka nuolaisi hitaasti huuliaan.

"Tsot tsot." Antonio aloitti ja painoi oikean käden etusormen huuliensa eteen. "Ei makeaa mahan täydeltä..."

"Vihaan sinua." Romano sihahti ja näytti Antoniolle maailmanlaajuisesti tunnettua käsimerkkiä. "Niin paljon."

"Minäkin vihaan sitä, kun tukahdutat tunteesi minua kohtaan." Antonio vastasi palatessaan takaisin ruorinsa äärelle. "Älä yritä leikkiä tunteillani, voitan sinut siinä pelissä kevyesti, kuten juuri huomasit."

Romano mutristi tyytymättömänä suutaan ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. Okei, ei tuntunut kivalta, kun Antonio oli tuolla tavalla lähes torjunut hänen huomionosoituksensa... Mutta silti!

"Katso, tuolla se on." Antonio aloitti äkkiä ja osoitti kaukana horisontissa avautuvaa pistettä. "Piraattineuvoston salainen saari. Olemme pian perillä."

"Nyt jo?" Romano kysyi ihmeissään ja ryntäsi eteenpäin nähdäkseen paremmin. "Aika kului nopeasti..."

"Jep." Antonio myönsi nyt hiukan huolestuneemman oloisena. "Olen tästä Arthurin liitosta huolimatta vähän levoton. Koskaan ei voi taata, että kaikki menee hyvin."

Romano puri hiljaisena alahuultaan. Se oli totta.

"No, murehtiminen ei auta asiaa." Antonio tokaisi, kuulostaen jälleen pirteältä itseltään. "Annan miehistölle käskyn valmistautua. Arthur on varmaan myös jo nähnyt saaren, joten asiasta tuskin täytyy ilmoittaa hänelle..."

Romano seurasi hiljaisena Antonio ääneen ajattelua. Espanjalainen vaikutti niin päättäväiseltä ja itsevarmalta. Romanosta tuntui aina Antoniota katsellessa siltä, että asiat järjestyisivät. Ettei mitään pahaa tulisi tapahtumaan. Hän piti siitä tunteesta. Aivan kuin hän olisi ollut sinut koko maailman kanssa uhkaavastakin tulevaisuudesta huolimatta. Romanon rintaa puristi äkkiä kivuliaasti. Hän halusi olla lähellä Antoniota. Aina...

"- mutta eiköhän se onnistu." Antonio puhui, huomaamatta ettei Romano oikeastaan kuunnellut häntä. "Luulisin, ettei siinä ole ongelmaa – Romano?"

Romano ei ollut pystynyt estämään itseään. Hän oli syöksynyt halaamaan Antoniota selän takaa, häntä nolotti liikaa kohdata espanjalaisen katse. Romano rutisti espanjalaisen käsiinsä niin tiukasti, että se sattui häneen itseensäkin. Mutta hän ei välittänyt.

"Suutele minua..." Romano kuiskasi espanjalaisen selkään, tietämättä oliko tämä oikeastaan edes kuullut hänen ääntään.

Antonio seisoi hetken paikallaan ja Romano oli melko varma, ettei tämä olut kuullut häntä. Mutta sitten espanjalainen kääntyi ympäri ja laski kätensä Romanon leuan alle, nostaen sen ylöspäin omia kasvojaan päin. Oli Antonio kuullut. Romano sulki silmänsä ja antautui Antonio pehmeiden huulien vietäväksi. Italialaisen pää oli aivan tyhjä, hän heittäytyi kokonaan rinnassaan roihuavalle tunteelle. He molemmat sulkivat toisensa tiukkaan syleilyyn ja aluksi hellä suudelma syveni kahden kaipuun myötä polttavan intohimoiseksi. Romanon syke kohosi pilviin ja hän tunsi kehonsa kuumenevan aste asteelta. Ei luoja kuinka Romano tahtoi Antonio koskettavan häntä enemmän. Hänen halunsa oli sokaiseva...

"Kuule..." Antonio aloitti huohottaen ja painoi otsansa Romanon otsaa vasten, hapuillen smaragdisilmillään Romanon meripihkanväristä katsetta. "Kun tämä typerä piraattineuvostojuttu on ohi, teen sinusta ihan kokonaan omani... _Quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche_..."

"En jaksa odottaa..." Romano vastasi hengitys yhtä raskaana kuin hänen Kapteenillaan, vaikka häntä nolottikin enemmän kuin pystyi sanoilla kuvailemaan. Hitto, että Antonio olikin intohimoinen. Mutta pian he saisivat toisensa...

Romanon oli välillä vaikea käsittää koko tilannetta hänen ja Antonion välillä. Alkuaikoina hän olisi voinut surutta lyödä espanjalaiselta hampaat kurkkuun, ja olisi oikeastaan tehnytkin sen mielellään huonoimpina päivinä.

Mutta nyt...

* * *

><p>"V- vee?" Feliciano henkäisi kauhistuneena ja nosti kätensä suunsa eteen. "M- mitä oikein tarkoitat?"<p>

"Sitä mitä sanoin." Ludwig vastasi tasaisella äänellä, siniset silmät kylminä. "Et ole paha ihminen, näen sen kyllä. Mutta olet veljesi takia tekemässä suuren virheen. Tässä sinulla on nyt tilaisuus tehdä oikein."

"En voi." Feliciano sanoi ja perääntyi muutaman askeleen Ludwigin sellin edestä, päätään pudistellen. "En voi tehdä sitä Romanolle ja muille. Tarvitsen vain lisää aikaa, saan hänet kyllä ymmärtämään. Kenenkään ei tarvitse loukkaantua. Ei hän jatka piraattina ikuisesti, se on vain tällainen vaihe- !"

"Ja entä jos ei ole?" Ludwig kysyi, nojautuen itse sellinsä kaltereita vasten. "Mitä, jos hän ei aio lopettaa? Mitä, jos tämä on ainoa keino pelastaa veljesi?"

Feliciano puri alahuultaan. Ludwig oli tehnyt hänelle ehdotuksen, jota hän ei millään voinut toteuttaa. Että heti, kun he saapuisivat piraattineuvoston saarelle, Felicianon pitäisi... Ei, hän ei voinut tehdä sitä.

_Vee... mutta, jos Ludwigin sanoma on totta? _Feliciano pohti kuumeisesti. _Jos se on ainoa tapa saada fratello lopettamaan tämä piraattitouhu..._

"No?" Ludwig kysyi painostaen. "Mitä teet?"

Feliciano kohotti hitaasti kasvonsa Ludwigiin päin.

"Minä... teen sen." italialainen vastasi. "_Fratellon _vuoksi."

__**Deve essere continuata**...__

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>_**  
><strong>_Sciocco: Höpsö

Ciao: Hei/moi

Fratello: Veli

**Käännökset Englantilaisille sanoille:**

Fine: Hyvä on

Okay: Okei

****Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:  
><strong>**Mi amor: Rakkaani

Quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche: Heh... no sanotaan, että Antoniolla on hiukan häröjä juttuja mielessä ^_^'

****Muuta mukavaa:****

Hyvää myöhäistä joulua kaikille ja anteeksi kun luku on niin anteeksiantamattoman myöhässä! Saatte vapaasti kivittää mut tästä hyvästä! ;_;

Kirjoitus on ollut viime aikoina ihmeen hidasta mutta yritän edelleen tsempata, että tämä menisi loppuun asti (ei niin että tarina olisi vielä edes lopussa). Tiedän kuinka moni tätä seuraa enkä aio jättää teitä tyhjän päälle :)

Tämä ei nyt liity yhtään mihinkään, mutta sisko sai joululahjaksi Tekken 6 ja sitä on nyt tultu pelailtua yhdessä ja yksin paljon. Siinä on yksi hurjan seks- öhöm, komea espanjalaismies pelattavana hahmona (matadorin asulla!) :3 On sillä vähän samaa näköä Antonion kanssa ^_^

**http: / goran. mobile9. com/ download/ media/ 442/ tekken6- mi_ 3zodtaye .jpg **(poistakaa turhat välit)

...

Colorful Black: Anteeksi taas viivästys, toivottavasti on vielä pää ehjänä xD Mutta ollaanhan me se jo alusta asti tiedetty ettei Antoniolla ole aina kaikki inkkarit kanootissa, hullut ideat kuuluu asiaan joskus :)

saichin: Kiitoksia kehuista! :) Anteeksi, että jatkossa kesti aivan liian kauan xP

Annikyuu: Kumpi pettää toisen ensin, hmm. Saas nähdä ;D Joo, Francishan on tunnetusti reilukerhosta kotoisin xD Anteeksi jatkon viivästys, toivottavasti oot vielä joten kuten järjissäsi ^_^'

Kuutamolla: Eipä mitään, kiva että luit :)

CrystalHitomi: No joo joo, ei saa hoputtaa (liikaa)! :D Joo siel Francisen kalastajakylä on sit uutisissa ympäri maailmaa: "He's climbin in your windows, he's snatchin your people up, tryna rape em, so y'all need to hide your kids, hide your wife and hide your husband cuz they're rapin errbody out here!" xD

Minah: Ääk, kiitos niin monista ihanista kehuista! ;_; On suuri kunnia olla ainoa(?) suomenkieleinen ficci jota seuraat! ^_^


	18. luku: Pitkään odotettu tapaaminen

**Luku 18 – Pitkään odotettu tapaaminen**

Romano oli ehtinyt nähdä lyhyen piraattiuransa aikana jo vaikka mitä, mutta salainen merirosvojen saari oli ehdottomasti sinkoamassa hienoimpien paikkojen kärkeen. Vaikka saari oli aluksi näkynyt kauempana horisontissa, oli lähemmäs purjehtiessa meren pinnan ylle noussut tiheä sumu. Ja se sumu todella oli tiheää, Romano oli onnistunut kävelemään Felicianoa päin, joka oli puolestaan kaatanut mukanaan Alfredin, joka kaatoi taas jonkun, jota Romano ei sumun paksuudelta onnistunut näkemään. Äänien perusteella ihmisdomino jatkoi kuitenkin kulkuaan ihan mukavan matkan ajan. Italialaiset sopertelivat nopeasti anteeksipyynnöt kiukkuisille tovereilleen ja livahtivat sitten karkuun.

Antonio oli jäänyt yläkannelle ohjaamaan laivaa sumun läpi, sillä espanjalainen oli ainoa, joka tunsi reitin kuin omat taskunsa. Romano ei ollut malttanut jäädä ylös odottamaan espanjalaisen kanssa, vaan hakeutui alakannella ystäviensä seuraan. Hän oli kuullut, että piraattisaarta ympäröivät vedet olivat todella vaaralliset ja arvaamattomat. Se piti sivulliset loitolla, mutta heillekään ei jäänyt varaa virheisiin. No, Romano luotti tässä asiassa Antonioon. Ainakin tarpeeksi.

"Saavumme määränpäähän alle puolen tunnin kuluttua!" Gilbertin ääni kaikui laivan kannella jonkin ajan kuluttua. "Valmistautukaa rajuun vastaanottoon!"

Romano ei nähnyt paksun sumun läpi missä Gilbert seisoi tai käveli, hän hädin tuskin näki itse nenäänsä pidemmälle. Italialainen yritti luottaa muihin aisteihinsa, mutta törmäsi tällä kertaa seinää päin. Hän hoiperteli takaisin jaloilleen, kiroten samalla raskaasti. Tämä näkökyvyn rajoittuneisuus alkoi pikkuhiljaa käydä hermoille.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Elizabetan ääni kysyi huolestuneena jostakin lähistöltä. "Kuulin törmäyksen, olitko se sinä?"

"Jumalauta..." Romano mumisi hampaitaan kirskutellen ja hieraisi törmäyksestä kipeää otsaansa. "Onko täällä aina näin sumuista?"

"Ilmeisesti joo." Elizabeta vastasi ja astui lähemmäs ystävänsä ääntä kohti. "Mutta siksi se onkin niin hyvä paikka meille tavata. Mieti miten haavoittuvaisia olemme yhdessä paikassa, jos sinne tulisi iso väijytys tai jotain."

"Itse asiassa pärjäisimme jonkin aikaa ihan hyvin." Tinon ääni aloitti ja vaalea mies astui ystäviensä vierelle, levoton ilme kasvoillaan. "Piraattineuvoston saari on kuin yksi suuri linnake. Huhupuheen mukaan siellä on tarvikkeita mielin määrin, jopa niin paljon, että sinne voisi linnoittautua yli vuodeksi."

"Toivottavasti meidän ei tarvitse olla siellä sentään niin kauan." Elizabeta tuumasi ja astui myöskin nyt niin lähelle, että Romano saattoi nähdä tämän. "En kestäisi olla pois mereltä niin pitkään."

"Yritetään ajatella positiivisesti." Tino sanoi ja hymyili kannustavasti ystävilleen, vakavoituen sitten nopeasti. "Mutta toivon tosiaan, ettei Arthur ota Peteriä mukaan saarelle. Se vintiö joutuisi varmasti pulaan heti, kun silmä välttää..."

"Mitä, et kai vain sano, että oikeasti kiinnyit siihen pikkupaholaiseen?" Romano kysyi järkyttyneenä. "Itse olen vain onnellinen, kun se ei ole enää maisemissa."

"Minun täytyy olla kyllä tässä samaa mieltä Romanon kanssa." Elizabeta jatkoi nyökäten.

"Ei Peter ole niin paha kuin mitä annatte ymmärtää." Tino puolustautui. "Hän on pohjimmiltaan tosi fiksu lapsi, jolla on valtavan suuri sydän. Antaisitte hänelle vain tilaisuuden..."

"Voi, meidän Tinosta on tullut isä." Elizabeta sanoi naurahtaen ja taputti vaaleaa miestä muka onnittelevasti olalle. "Kuinka suloista!"

"Äiti pikemminkin..." Romano murahti jatkoksi.

"Naurakaa vain pois." Tino vastasi nyreästi ja nosti nenänsä pystyyn. "En välitä!"

Romano ja Elizabeta vilkaisivat toisiaan ja tiesivät saman tien mitä toinen ajatteli. Tino oli välillä ehkä turhan myötätuntoinen, mutta ei vaalea mies varmastikaan olisi ollut oma itsensä ilman sitä piirrettä. Kolmikko jätti asian sikseen ja alkoi vaistomaisesti tutkailla varusteitaan. Romanon miekka roikkui valmiina hänen vyöllään, lisäksi hänellä oli pieni ensiapupakkaus kädenulottuvilla. Elizabetalla oli vyöllään sekä miekka että paistinpannu (nainen oli todennut sen tehoavaksi aseeksi). Tino luotti Romanon tapaan pelkkään miekkaansa. He olivat valmiina puolustamaan itseään tarpeen vaatiessa.

Sumun läpi alkoi näkyä pieniä valoja. Romanolle tuli ensimmäiseksi mieleen kynttilänliekit. Olivatkohan ne soihtuja? He siis rantautuisivat pian. Kaikesta valmiudestaan huolimatta Romano tunsi perhosten lepattavan vatsansa pohjalla.

"Vee!" Felicianon ääni parkaisi ja sekuntia myöhemmin Romano tunsi veljensä käsiparin sulkevan hänet tiukkaan syleilyyn. Felicianon hento keho värisi pelosta vanhempaa italialaista vasten.

"Pahus – soikoon – Feli!" Romano sähähti koristen. "En – saa – henkeä!"

"Anteeksi!" Feliciano huudahti ja höllensi otettaan vähän. "Minua pelottaa! En halua kuolla, olen liian nuori! Mitä jos joku lyö minua? En halua!"

"Rauhoitu." Elizabeta yritti lepytellä miltei hysteeristä nuorempaa italialaista. "Ei sinulle käy kuinkaan. Me suojelemme sinua."

"Mutta -!" Feliciano sopersi lähes kyyneleet silmissään. "Mutta minä -!"

"Oh, katsokaa!" Romano huudahti, keskeyttäen Felicianon.

He ja kaikki muut kannella olijat kääntyivät tuijottamaan heidän edessään avautuvaa näkyä. Se oli jotain todella uskomatonta. Saari näkyi vihdoin ja se oli hyvin korkea sekä valtavan kokoinen. Rannikko oli kivikkoinen ja kallioinen, mutta kauempana näkyi tiheää viidakkoa. Saaren rantaviivaa täplitti pitkä soihtujana, se oli varmaan se sama minkä Romano oli jo aikaisemmin huomannut. Sumu alkoi pikkuhiljaa hälvetä heidän ympäriltään. Juuri sopivasti!

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Gilbert kysyi vakavalla äänellä, keskeyttäen kaikkien ajatukset. "Saavumme pian perille."

Albiinomies oli ilmestynyt heidän taakseen kuin tyhjästä. Romano pani merkille, miten Gilbert suuntasi huolehtivat sanansa lähes ainoastaan Elizabetalle. Nainen kohotti nälvien toista kulmaansa ja naurahti sitten.

"Totta kai kaikki on hyvin, eihän tässä ole vielä mitään dramaattista tapahtunut." tämä aloitti leppoisalla äänensävyllä. "Mitä sinä nyt tuollaisia kyselet?"

Gilbert ei vastannut mitään, vaan laski yllättäen kätensä Elizabetan olalle. Naisen kasvoille levisi selvästi yllättynyt ilme, mutta Gilbert ei näyttänyt piittaavan siitä.

"Ole varovainen..." albiinomies sanoi kasvot ilmeettömänä ja riensi eteenpäin Antonion kannelle päin.

Elizabeta kääntyi ystäviensä puoleen läpeensä hämmentyneenä.

"Mitä tuo nyt taas oli?" nainen kysyi tajuamatta ollenkaan mistä oli kyse. "En oikeasti tajua mitä Gilbert taas säätää..."

"Vee..." Feliciano aloitti lempeästi hymyillen. "Minusta näytti siltä, että hän oli sinusta huolissaan!"

"Min -!" Elizabeta aloitti, mutta pudisteli sitten päätään ja karaisi ilmeensä. "Antaa olla... Pitäisi tuokin idiootti vain huolen itsestään ennen kuin murehtii muista..."

He hiljenivät ja kääntyivät seuraamaan taas maihin nousua. Antonio ohjasi laivaansa eteenpäin varmin ottein, he eivät törmänneet ainoaankaan kiveen tai kallioon, joita Romano tiesi näillä vesillä vaanivan runsaasti. Heidän takanaan Arthurin laiva teki samoin. Romano saattoi vaikka vannoa, että hän kuuli Alfredin papatuksen tänne asti. Eikö heidän olisi kannattanut olla hiljempaa, ettei heidän tuloaan huomattaisi heti?

Pian he saapuivat ison luolansuun edustalle. Romano oli vaikuttunut ja jakoi ihailevan katseen ystäviensä kesken. He eivät olleet nähneet luolaa ennen kuin vasta ihan sen edessä. Sisään halajavan täytyi tietää tarkalleen luolansuun sijainti, että olisi löytänyt sinne. Antonio ohjasi heidän epäröimättä eteenpäin. Luolansuu oli hyvin kapea, vaikkakin melko korkea. Miehistön jäsenet tarkkailivat laivan keuloja hengitystään pidätellen. Molemmille puolille jäi vain alle metri väliä.

"Sillä tavalla kaikkien amatööripurjehtijoiden pääsy sisään estetään..." Tino pohdiskeli itsekseen ääneen, mutta vastaten samalla monien mielessä velloneeseen kysymykseen.

Syvä pimeys laskeutui heidän ympärilleen. Edes Antonio ei ollut niin taitava, että pystyisi purjehtimaan sokkona ja hetkeä myöhemmin Gilbert kiiruhti soihdun kanssa laivan keulalle. Se valaisi ympäristön ja maalasi luolan seinille kalvakoita varjoja, jotka tanssivat lepattavan lyhdyn valon tahtiin. Pieninkin ääni kuten tippuvan vesipisarat kaikuivat kuin ukkonen. Kaikki miehistö jäsenet olivat jännityksestä hiljaa.

"Katsokaa!" Elizabeta huudahti äkkiä, osoittaen eteensä sormellaan.

Romano ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Kapea tunneli oli yllättäen avautunut valtavaksi luolaksi. Ja tuon luolan sisällä oli kaupunki! Hyvin suuri kaupunki, sinne mahtui kevyesti monta tuhatta ihmistä asumaan. Luolan seinien kiveen oli louhittu taloja, katuja ja yksi iso satama. Tuhannet soihdut paloivat ympäri kaupunkia, valaisten muuten hämärän tilan. Romano loi katseensa ylöspäin. Luolan katossa oli kyllä suuri reikä, josta näki laskevan auringon ja yöllä varmasti kuun. Suurin osa salaisesta kaupungista oli kyllä tuon katoksen suojissa.

"Se on... upea." Romano henkäisi laskiessaan katseensa taas satamaan päin.

"Vee, en ole ikinä nähnyt mitään vastaavaa!" Feliciano sanoi suu hämmästyksestä auki. "Niin kaunis!"

"No niin, riittää ihailut!" Gilbert komensi ankaralla äänellä. "Valmistautukaa rantautumiseen!"

Kaikki ikään kuin havahtuivat vaikuttavan näyn lumouksesta ja kiiruhtivat töidensä pariin. Romano veti Felicianon mukaansa avukseen. Työn hälinä veti ajatuksen jännityksestä, mutta kuinka pitkäksi aikaa? Romano päätti olla ajattelematta sitä vielä.

* * *

><p>"Valmista!" Gilbert huudahti sidottuaan viimeisen köyden kiinni laituriin.<p>

"Hienoa." Antonio vastasi astellessaan alas laivaltaan laiturille miehistönsä joukkoon. "Erinomaista työtä kaikki!"

Romano ei olisi millään malttanut pysyä aloillaan kuuntelemassa Antonion horinoita. Hän vilkuili olkansa yli satamaa johon he olivat juuri rantautuneet ja ympäröiviä laivoja, joita oli monta kymmentä, suuria ja pieniä. Saarella oli ilmeisesti jo nyt monta piraattiseuruetta heidän lisäkseen. Hän alkoi ymmärtää miksi Antonion ja Arthurin liittoutuminen oli ollut niin tärkeää. He olisivat aika toivottomasti alakynnessä, jos nuo kaikki seurueet päättäisivät kääntyä heitä vastaan.

Romano suuntasi katseensa pidemmälle ja huomasi juuri sen, mitä oli juuri peloissaan miettinyt. Piraatteja. Enemmän kuin hän oli koskaan ennen elämässään nähnyt. Oli jollakin tasolla äärimmäisen koomista nähdä heidän virkaveljiä ja sisaria kuljeksimassa kaupungissa hoitelemassa päivittäisiä askareita kuten ostoksia ja varusteiden päivitystä ryöstelyn sijasta. Väkijoukkojen hälinä oli korviahuumaava jo näin kaukaakin katsottuna ja Romano erotti joukosta lukuisia kieliä ja aksentteja. Iso osa piraateista oleskeli myös satamassa laivojen läheisyydessä. Jotkut noista lorvailijoista vilkuilivat heitä epäluuloisesti, erityisesti Antoniota, mutta eivät tehneet elettäkään hyökätäkseen heidän kimppuunsa tai mitään. Se oli hyvä merkki... eikö niin?

"Meidän on valitettavasti jakaannuttava tästä eteenpäin." Antonio selitti miehistölleen, astellen heidän keskuudessaan miettivä ilme kasvoillaan. "Osan on luonnollisesti jäätävä vartioimaan laivaa. En usko, että kollegamme muuten kunnioittavat laivamme koskemattomuutta."

Miehistön keskeltä kuului yksimielistä muminaa. Antonio jakoi osan heistä vartiopartioon, joka jäi laivalle pitämään vahtia. Muun muassa Tino kuului tähän ryhmään tarkan näkönsä vuoksi, mutta vaalea mies ei näyttänyt pettyneeltä. Enemmänkin helpottuneelta, kun sai jäädä tuttuun ympäristöön. Myös Feliciano määrättiin jäämään laivalle, mutta Romanosta tuntui vahvasti sen johtuvan siitä, ettei hänen pelokkaan veljensä mukaan ottaminen tehnyt kenellekään palvelusta.

"Pitkän matkan jäljiltä varusteemme ja varastomme ovat tyhjentyneet hälyttävästi." Antonio jatkoi ja käveli nyt jäljelle jääneen miehistön eteen. "Te saatte ottaa sen vastuullenne. Gilbert ohjaa teitä ja hän on vastuussa rahoista."

Gilbertin lisäksi myös Elizabeta ja Romano määrättiin ostoksille monien muiden mukana.

"Minä otan vastuulleni loput." Antonio sanoi ja virnisti miehistölleen. "Teidän ei tarvitse välittää tylsistä neuvotteluista, minä hoidan ne. Olkaa valppaina ja pysytelkää aina ryhmissä, mieluiten viittä henkilöä suuremmissa. Ottakaa tukea Arthurin miehistöstä, kun sitä tarvitsette. Joka ikinen sielu on viimeistään kello yhdeltä yöllä laivalla, turvallisuussyistä. Jos ei ole kysyttävää, voitte aloittaa. Onnea."

"Entä me?" Romano kysyi muun miehistön alkaessa liikkua touhujensa pariin. Italialainen tiesi kyllä olevansa kauppareissulle lähtijöissä, mutta hän ei ymmärtänyt miten tapaaminen hänen isoisänsä kanssa aiottiin muka tällä tavalla järjestää.

"Kärsivällisyyttä pikku tomaattini." Antonio vastasi ja sipaisi ohimennen sormillaan Romanon leukaa, alkaen sitten kävellä matkoihinsa kaupunkiin päin. "Minun on ensin saatava niin sanotusti rattaat pyörimään."

Romano tuhahti tuijottaessaan Antonion selkää, joka katosi pian ihmispaljouteen. Hän käänsi sitten katseensa hiukan sivummalle, kohti Arthurin laivaa, joka oli myös saanut rantautumisensa hoidettua. Myös englantilaiskapteenin miehistö näytti jakautuvan kahteen ryhmään, vartijoihin ja kauppareissulle lähtijöihin. Romanosta tuntui, että Antonio ja Arthur aikoivat lähteä sinne neuvostoon yhdessä. Italialaisen oli äärimmäisen vaikea myöntää itselleen, että tunsi olonsa hiukan huolestuneeksi. Pahuksen espanjalaispaskiainen saisi kyllä luvan pitää huolta itsestään tai Romano vääntäisi tämän aremmat vartalonosat rusetille.

"Feli, nähdään myöhemmin." Romano huikkasi veljelleen ennen kuin kääntyi muiden kauppareissuun lähtevien miehistön jäsenten puoleen. "Antonio yrittää järjestää meille tapaamisen. Meidän on odotettava siihen asti."

"O- okei..." Feliciano vastasi hiukan vaisusti. "_F- fratello... _minulla olisi asiaa..."

"Ei nyt, minun pitää mennä!" Romano vastasi eikä enää kuunnellut. "Jutellaan myöhemmin -!"

Ja niin hän kiiruhti eteenpäin Elizabetan ja Gilbertin luo, jotka olivat jo kovaa vauhtia lähtemässä sataman vieressä olevalle markkina-alueelle. Osa Arthurin miehistöstä näytti lyöttäytyneen heidän miehistönsä seuraan, mutta olisi paljon turvallisempaa tehdä ruokaostokset sillä tavalla yhdessä. Feliciano yritti kai huutaa jotain Romanon perään, mutta italialainen ei ehtinyt jäädä kuuntelemaan. Ei siinä varmasti ollut mistään hengenhädästä kyse...

"No niin!" Gilbert aloitti ja löi kätensä ylimielisesti virnistäen ponnekkaasti yhteen. "Me tarvitsemme paljon muonatarvikkeita, sellaisia jotka säilyvät pitkään pilaantumatta. Viinikellari ja vesivarastot on myös täytettävä. Ammukset olisi hyvä uusia ja joitakin varusteita on huollettava."

"Sama koskee meitäkin." Wang Yao jatkoi nyökäten ja hymyillen (kiinalainen oli vastuussa Arthurin laivan jäsenistä). "Mennään yhdessä niin turvaamme selustamme paremmin."

"Hyvä homma." Gilbert vastasi. "Kuka siis ottaa minkäkin osa-alueen?"

"Minä ja Romano hoidetaan muonat!" Elizabeta huudahti ennen kuin kukaan muu ehti, nostaen samalla kätensä yli-innokkaasti pystyyn.

Gilbert näytti jostakin syystä pettyneeltä, mutta heitti Elizabetalle mukavan kokoisen kultakolikkopussin. Elizabeta nappasi sen ilmasta yhdellä kädellä ja virnisti albiinomiehelle ennen kuin kääntyi markkinoiden puoleen, vetäen Romanon samalla mukaansa. Romano näki kuinka Gilbert tuijotti pitkään heidän peräänsä, mutta jotenkin hänestä tuntui, että tuo katse oli tarkoitettu yhdelle tietylle henkilölle, eikä se ollut hän. Elizabeta ei kuitenkaan huomannut mitään vaan jatkoi innokkaasti eteenpäin väkijoukon läpi.

"Täällä on vaikka mitä!" Elizabeta hihkaisi vilkuillessaan puolelta toiselle erilaisia ruokakojuja, joita markkina-alueella näytti olevan kymmenittäin.

"Liian paljon ihmisiä, pahus soikoon..." Romano murahti jo kymmenennen tyypin kävellessä häntä päin. "Hoidetaan tämä vain nopeasti pois alta."

"Olet tylsä." Elizabeta totesi päätään pudistellen.

He sulautuivat muuhun piraattijoukkoon, eivätkä keränneet yhtään epämieluisia katseita. Romano oli siitä kiitollinen. Hän alkoi rentoutua pikkuhiljaa, ja soi itselleen rauhan uppoutua syvemmin tutkailemaan tätä uutta kaupunkia ja ympäristöä. Täällä markkina-alueella kojut olivat hyvin samanlaisia kuin basaarilla, jossa he olivat vierailleet. Etenkin ruokapuolella missä he nyt seikkailivat, leijaili ilmassa lukuisia herkullisia ja eksoottisiakin tuoksuja. Itsessään lyhyeen kauppareissuun tuhlaantuisi takuulla viisinkertainen määrä aikaa kaiken uuden ihailussa ja tutkailussa.

Itse kaupunki ei näyttänyt muodostavan mitään tiettyä järjestystä, vaan kivenväriset ja karheapintaiset rakennukset kohosivat epämääräisesti siellä täällä. Talot olivat melko lähekkäin toisiaan, muodostaen välilleen paljon kapeita kujia ja käytäviä. Romano mietti oliko rakennusten järjestyksellä jotain tekemistä alkuperäisen kallionmuodon kanssa. Talot olivat melko korkeita ja kapeita, mutta kaikista suurin rakennus sijaitsi luolan korkeimmalla kohdalla, mäen päällä. Sitä ei voinut enää kutsua taloksi, vaan pikemminkin kartanoksi. Se oli varmasti piraattien johtajan, heidän isoisänsä koti.

_Onkohan Antonio nyt tuolla? _Romano mietti itsekseen, kantaessaan samalla painavia ostoksia ja seurasi Elizabetaa, joka johdatti heitä eteenpäin seuraavalle ruokakojulle. _Neuvottelemassa minulle ja Felicianolle tapaamista... toivottavasti hän on kunnossa... helvetin paskiainen, uskallakin joutua pulaan..._

"Romano, vauhtia!" Elizabeta huudahti, ilmeisesti löytäen taas jotain uutta ostettavaa. "Tule katsomaan tätä!"

"No joo joo, pahus soikoon!" Romano huudahti takaisin, kompuroiden painavien kauppakassien alla. "Älä hoputa -!"

* * *

><p>Feliciano käveli levottomana ympyrää laivalla miehistö nukkumatiloissa. Hänellä ei ollut enää kauan aikaa miettiä mitä tekisi. Okei, hän oli sanonut Ludwigille auttavansa tätä, mutta ei ollut koko sydämeltään varma oliko valinta todella oikea. Monille voisi käydä huonosti, jos hän päättäisi lopullisesti auttaa saksalaista suunnitelmissaan.<p>

Mutta... Ludwig oli sanonut, että se oli ainoa tapa auttaa hänen veljeään. Ja Feliciano halusi auttaa! Feliciano nosti kätensä molemmille puolille päätään ja vinkaisi turhautuneena itsekseen. Hän oli yrittänyt puhua tästä veljelleen, mutta tämä ei tapansa mukaan kuunnellut. Ehkä ei ollut viisasta ottaa asiaa puheeksi tämän kanssa muutenkaan...

_V- vee... miten kukaan voisi tehdä tällaisen valinnan?_ Italialainen ajatteli ahdistuneena._ Oma veli vai monta kymmentä muuta ihmistä? Vee, miksei tähän ole ratkaisua, missä kehenkään ei tarvitse sattua? Onko tämä todella ainoa keino?_

Laivan kannelta alkoi kuulua ääniä. Kauppareissulle lähteneet olivat viimein palanneet. Feliciano puri alahuultaan kuullessaan Romanon äänen muiden saapuneiden joukossa. Hänen olisi päätettävä pian, sillä aika oli lopussa.

_Vee, mitä tehdä, mitä tehdä...? _Feliciano pohti kuumeisesti, vilkuillen samalla kannelle johtaviin portaisiin päin. _Mitä tehdä, mitä tehdä..?_

* * *

><p>"Eipä kestä kiittää!" Antonio hihkaisi iloisesti, työntäessään samalla hämmentyneitä italialaisia kävelemään eteenpäin. "Tapaamisen järjestäminen Vargasin kanssa on yleensä vaikeampaa kuin lottovoiton saaminen. Mutta heti kun mainitsin teidät, hän vaati tapaamista!"<p>

"Tämä tuli kyllä vähän äkkiä..." Romano vastasi hämmentyneenä.

Hetki sitten hän oli Felicianon kanssa istunut laiskasti iltaa laivalla, kun Antonio oli rynnännyt hakemaan heidät mukaansa. Espanjalainen oli hoputtanut heidät kiipeämään sille valtavankokoisen kartanon omistavalle kukkulalle nopeammin kuin kummankaan kunto oli kestänyt. He olivat läkähtyä hengästyksestä kuoliaiksi. Kartano oli näyttänyt näin läheltä aikaisempaakin suuremmalta. Sen etummaisella seinällä oli ollut kuusi kreikkalaista pylvästä, jotka kannattelivat osittain kattoa. Seinät puolestaan oli kaiverrettu täyteen koristeellisia kuvioita, joista osan Romano oli tunnistanut: muinaisten aikojen merijumalia ja henkiä. Ne olivat kauniita ja omalla tavallaan hyvin vaikuttavia, herättäen Romanossa välittömästi kunnioitusta.

Kartano oli näin sisältäkin hyvin kaunis. Eteisaula oli valkoista marmoria, ja lattia oli punaisten samettimattojen peitossa. Sisustus oli muuten vähäistä, mutta tuskin mitään arvokasta kannattikaan jättää piraattien kaupungissa niin hyvin näytille. Antonio oli hoputtanut heidät nopeasti aulasta pidemmälle, ja nyt he kulkivat käytävää eteenpäin kohti Romulus Vargasin huoneistoa.

"Vee. On hyvä tietää, että isoisä haluaa tavata meidät." Feliciano sanoi ja pyyhkäisi hikeä otsaltaan. "Olin siitä niin huolissani..."

"Älkääs nyt." Antonio sanoi ja nipisti kävellessään molempia italialaisia poskista kuin lapsia. "Olette niin suloisia, että olisi suorastaan rikos olla kohtaamatta teitä. Vargas oli oikeastaan niin innoissaan, että päästi minut ja Arthurin tarkastuksesta läpi alle kymmenessä minuutissa päästäkseen tapaamaan teitä mahdollisimman nopeasti. Eli hyötyi Arthurkin jotain tästä meidän liitostamme."

"Miksi sinulla sitten kesti niin kauan tulla hakemaan meidät?" Romano kysyi tympääntyneenä.

"Piti jonottaa." Antonio vastasi olkiaan kohauttaen. "On täällä muitakin kuin me... Tuossa se nyt on."

Käytävä päättyi ja he pysähtyivät suuren tammipuuovien eteen. Romano ja Feliciano vilkaisivat toisiaan. Tässä se nyt tosiaan olisi.

"Rohkeasti vain." Antonio kehotti lempeästi. "Hyvin se menee."

Romano karasi mielensä. Sitten hän tarttui puisen oven kahvaan ja väänsi sen auki. Feliciano takertui Romanon käsikynkkään, mutta vanhempi italialainen ei välittänyt. Antonio pukkasi heitä eteenpäin ja kaksikko hoiperteli peremmälle suureen huoneeseen.

Romano ei ehtinyt vilkuilla ympärilleen kauan, mutta onnistui bongaamaan huomiota herättävimmät seikat. Itämaiset matot lattialla ja antiikkihuonekalut niiden päällä, mittaamattoman arvokkaita koriste-esineitä seiniä koristamassa, Romano olisi voinut jatkaa listaa vaikka kuinka pitkään. Mutta silloin hän kuuli jonkun liikkuvan huoneessa ja seuraavaksi vahva käsi laskeutui italialaisen olalle. Romano säpsähti vaistomaisesti, mutta ei ehtinyt reagoida muuten, kun käsi jo käänsi hänet hiukan kovakouraisesti ympäri.

Hänen ja Felicianon edessä seisoi nyt hyvin pitkä ja lihaksikas mies. Romano oli haukkoa henkeä ääneen. Miehen kasvonpiirteet olivat lähes identtiset hänen ja Felicianon kanssa. Tällä oli vahvasti päivettynyt iho, jota useat arvet peittivät ja paksut tummanruskeat hiukset, joista sojotti villisti hiuskiehkuroita useaan eri suuntaan. Miehen silmät olivat meripihkan väriset, aivan kuten Romanolla. Asiasta ei ollut epäilystäkään. Siinä oli Romulus Vargas, heidän isoisänsä!

"En voi uskoa tätä..." Romulus aloitti käheällä, tosin hiukan nasevalla äänellä. "Te tosiaan olette minun lapsenlapseni!"

Molemmat Romano ja Feliciano avasivat suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta juuri silloin Romulus kaappasi heidät musertavaan halaukseen, nauraen samalla sydämensä pohjalta. Sivummalla Antonio hymyili leveästi.

"Olen varma tästä!" Romulus jatkoi ja päästi italialaiset otteestaan voidakseen tarkastella näitä kunnolla katseellaan. "Ihan kuin peiliin katsoisi, olette ihan näköisiäni."

"Vee!" Feliciano hihkaisi tavanomaisella tyhjäpäisellä katseellaan. "_Nonno!_"

"Aaah! Olet niin suloinen, etten kestä!" Romulus vastasi ihastuneena ja kaappasi Felicianon kasvot käsiinsä. "Hyvä poika, niin hyvä poika! Ja sinä -!"

Romano hypähti hiukan säikähtäneenä, kun Romulus kiiruhti nyt hänen eteensä.

"Olet ihan minun näköiseni, hiukset ja silmät ja kaikki!" tämä sanoi, kuulostaen nyt enemmänkin tyytyväiseltä. "Kuin minä kolmekymmentä vuotta sitten..."

"Eh... heh..." Romano vastasi naurahtaen kiusaantuneesti. Oli hän odottanut mitä hyvänsäkin, niin ei mitään tällaista. Tuoko oli muka se pahamaineinen ja pelätty piraattien johtaja? Vaikutti enemmänkin höpsöltä suurperheen isältä. Romano ei tiennyt yhtään miten käyttäytyä.

"Carriedo." Romulus aloitti nyt, ja välittömästi tämän äänessä oli yllättäen hyvin auktoriteettinen ja uhkaavakin sävy. "En tiedä kuinka voisin ikinä kiittää sinua lapsenlapsieni löytämisestä. Jään hyvin suureen velkaan sinulle."

"No jaa, kunhan vaikka annat minulle vapautuksen tulevista tarkistuksista." Antonio vastasi ja hieraisi ohimennen niskaansa. "Siinä on vastapalvelusta tarpeeksi."

"Olkoon niin." Romulus vastasi ja viittilöi sitten torjuvasti kädellään espanjalaiselle. "Nyt, jos voisit olla niin hyvä ja poistua. Tahdon jutella rauhassa pikkuisteni kanssa."

Romano näki selvästi, miten pieni varjo ilmestyi Antonion kasvoille. Tämä ei olisi halunnut jättää heitä... jättää Romanoa tänne. Mutta oliko espanjalaisella vaihtoehtoja, varsinkin, kun Romano itse ei halunnut lähteä?

"Tulkaa mahdollisimman ajoissa takaisin." Antonio vastasi pingottuneesti hymyillen, tuijottaen koko ajan puhuessaan suoraan Romanoa silmiin. Sitten espanjalainen kumarsi ja poistui huoneesta.

Romanosta tuntui ohimennen, kuinka raskas taakka olisi laskeutunut hänen sydämelleen. Minkä ihmeen takia?

"Tulkaa peremmälle." Romulus kehotti iloisesti, kasvot onnesta hehkuen ja asettui istumaan huoneen keskellä olevalle sohvalle. "Olkaa kuin kotonanne, sillä se on, jos vain niin tahdotte. Tahdotteko jotain? Viiniä? Vesipiippua?"

"Ei kiitos." Romano sopersi vastaukseksi, mutta seurasi isoisäänsä istumaan vastakkaiselle sohvalle. Feliciano teki samoin.

"Meillä on niin paljon puhuttavaa." Romulus sanoi, edelleen hymyillen. "Tahdon kuulla teistä kaiken. Muistanko nyt siis oikein, teidän nimenne ovat Romano ja Feliciano?"

"Vee, _si!_" Feliciano vastasi innoissaan. "Minä ole Feliciano!"

"Oikein hyvät nimet, vanhempanne valitsivat erinomaisesti." Romulus sanoi. "En valitettavasti koskaan tavannut heitä, joten en osaa kertoa heistä teille mitään. En ole koskaan ollut erityisen perhekeskeinen mies... miehistöni on ollut minulle tarpeeksi hyvä perhe."

"Niin kuulimme." Romano vastasi, vältellen tiedostamattaan vähän isoisänsä katsetta.

"Olin enemmän sellainen yhden illan mies." Romulus kertoi, puhuen lähes itsekseen. "Saattaa teillä olla serkkuja vaikka kuinka paljon ympäri maailmaa, mistäs sen tietää."

Romano ja Feliciano kuuntelivat korvat punaisina isoisänsä tarinointia. Tämä ei kyllä yhtään kainostellut rakkauselämänsä kertomisesta!

"Mutta sydämeni lähes sulaa, kun katson teitä!" Romulus jatkoi, hykerrellen paikallaan. "Nyt alan melkein miettiä, kuinka paljosta olen jäänyt paitsi. Kertokaa lisää itsestänne. Se Carriedo tyyppi oli loppujen lopuksi aika vähäsanainen."

"Vee... Me kasvettiin luostarissa, joten me ei tiedetä vanhemmistamme oikeastaan mitään." Feliciano selitti. "Me oltiin molemmat munkkikokelaita, mutta nyt enää vain minä seuraan sitä oppia."

"Jep. Minä olen enemmänkin piraatti tätä nykyä." Romano jatkoi nyökäten. "Luojan kiitos..."

"En voisi olla teistä enemmän ylpeä!" Romulus sanoi, onnenkyyneleet silmäkulmissaan. "Ah, toinen teistä jatkaa sukulinjaani puhtaana kuin enkeli, oikein munkkina. Kuinka hyvä! Ja toinen puolestaan on tullut isoisäänsä ja ryhtynyt piraatiksi. Minulla on sinulle niin paljon opetettavaa! Tämä on niin upeaa!"

"Vee, minäkin olen onnellinen, että saimme tämän tilaisuuden tavata." Feliciano sanoi ja heilutti iloisesti käsiään. "Ehdimme niin pitkään luulla, ettei meillä ole perhettä missään..."

"Olen pahoillani siitä." Romulus vastasi ja säntäsi halaamaan jälleen Felicianoa. "Jos olisin tiennyt olemassaolostanne aikaisemmin, olisin taatusti tullut hakemaan teidän heti!"

Romano tuijotti nyt ilosta nauravia sukulaisiaan ja tunsi olonsa samaan aikaan oudon kireäksi sekä rennoksi. Felicianon ja Romuluksen kasvot olivat niin samannäköiset, aivan kuin ennen ja jälkeen kuvat vierekkäin... Kuinka ihanalta tuntui tulla niin hyvin vastaanotetuksi. Kaiken tämän jälkeen...

"Minä voin mennä rankaisemaan niitä kyläläisiä, jotka syrjivät teitä!" Romulus murahti (nämä olivat ilmeisesti jatkaneet keskusteluaan Felicianon kanssa). "Kukaan ei törttöile _minun _lapsenlapsilleni!"

"V- vee!" Feliciano vastasi hiukan hätääntyneenä. "Se ei ole tarpeellista..."

"Heh heh. Mitä enemmän juttelen kanssanne, sitä enemmän haluan kysellä ja tietää asioita." Romulus sanoi hymyillen ja napsautti silloin sormiaan. "Palvelijat! Pankaa uuni kuumaksi ja antakaa viinin virrata. Järjestäkää juhlat lapsenlapsieni kunniaksi!"

Yhtäkkiä huoneeseen johtavasta ovesta astui sisään ainakin viisi hovimestarilta näyttävää miestä, jotka nyökkäsivät kunnioittavasti Romulukselle. Sitten nämä kiiruhtivat matkoihinsa, ilmeisesti toteuttamaan isäntänsä käskyä. Kartanon pitkien käytävien päästä alkoi kuulua kilinää ja kolinaa sekä muita ruoanvalmistelujen ääniä.

"Ei tämä todellakaan ole tarpeellista, pahus soikoon..." Romano yritti aloittaa vaivaantuneena, mutta Romulus jätti hänen valituksensa huomiotta.

"Höpsis." tämä vastasi saman tien. "Minun lapsenlapsilleni kelpaa vain paras!"

Romano ja Feliciano vilkaisivat taas toisiaan, mutta vain hyvin pikaisesti. Tämä koko tilanne tuntui niin kovin ihmeelliseltä, hetki sitten he olivat olleet vielä orpoja, mutta nyt...

Kaikesta ihmeellisyydestä huolimatta Romano tunsi oikeasti olonsa hyvin onnelliseksi. Niin onnelliseksi, että häntä pelotti. Mitä, jos hän vain uneksi ja hänen herättyään kaikki tämä onni ja ilo olisi poissa? Romano oli miettinyt tätä jo usein aikaisemminkin. Joskus häntä oikeasti pelotti olla näin onnellinen, sillä kuinka usein hänen pienimmätkin onnenaiheensa oli jo riistetty pois?

_Minun on vain oltava urhea... _Romano ajatteli ja nosti taas katseensa lempeästi hymyilevään isoisäänsä. _Minun on vain uskallettava olla onnellinen. Edes vähän aikaa..._

___**Deve essere continuata**...___

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>__**  
><strong>__

Fratello: Veli

Nonno: Isoisä

Si: Kyllä

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

****Muuta mukavaa:****

Ihan ensiksi... KIITOS TEILLE IHANILLE JA MAHTAVILLE KOMMENTOIJILLE! *sydän ja virtuaalikeksi* 100 reviewin raja on siis viimein rikki, enkä voi tosiaan muuta sanoa, että KIITOS! :) On ainoastaan teidän ihanien kommenttien ja palautteiden ansiota, että olen tähänkin asti jaksanut tätä kirjoittaa. Olette kaikki Preussiakin reilusti mahtavampia!

Ja sitten muuta asiaa... Pääsemme vihdoin tapaamaan italialaisveljesten isoisän! En kyllä ymmärrä... muistaakseni animessa chibi-Romano valitti, että Feliciano muistuttaa Roomaa paljon enemmän toisin kuin hän itse, mutta musta ainakin just Romano näyttää paljon enemmän Roomalta kuin Feli O_o No jaa, tässä ficissä nyt kuitenkin käänsin noi roolit...

...

saichin: Toivottavasti ehditte lukemisesta huolimatta leffaan ^^ Kiitoksia taas kehuista! :)

Minah: Kyllä ne Felin suunnitelmat vielä selviää, mutta toistaiseksi saatte olla vielä jännityksessä... :D Kiitos taas kehusta! ^^

Kuutamolla: Jee, kiitos ymmärtäväisyydestä (ja lukemisesta)! :)

Tekopupu: Juu ei haittaa mitään, tervehdy vain rauhassa (tai no, toivottavasti oot jo terve). Kiitoksia kehusta ^^

Annikyuu: Ihanan ymmärtävää lukijakuntaa mulla, kiitoksia siitä! ^^ Hmmm, en ookaan koskaan lukenu Nora Robertsin kirjoja, mutta kai se on hyvä juttu jos ihan ammattikirjailijaan tulee verratuksi :) Joo, mulla on vähän tällainen viha-rakkaussuhde tähän ficciin... mutta niin on Romanolla ja Antoniollakin, joten ehkä se vähän kompensoi :D

Colorful Black: Oot sä varmaan ehkä mahdollisesti joskus maininnut jo asiasta, mutta kiitoksia kehuista taas :) Antoniolla on xxx jutut mielessä 24/7, sen voin taata... x) Ja joo, tykkään ihan liikaa jättää lukuja jäätäviin cliffhangereihin (tosin nyt tällä kertaa ei tullut niin pahaa)

SuperYui: Kiitoksia paljon lukemisesta~! :)


	19. luku: Uhraus

**Luku 19 – Uhraus**

Antonio ei koskaan ollut uskonut olevansa mustasukkaista tyyppiä, mutta Romanoon tutustumisen myötä hänen oli täytynyt alkaa muuttaa käsitystään. Hänellä oli aina riittänyt vientiä enemmän kuin tarve oikeastaan vaati, mutta sillä ei enää ollut väliä. Koska se ainoa henkilö, jonka huomiota hän nykyään ainoastaan kaipasi, ei tehnyt sitä kaipuuta hänelle helpoksi. Antonio oli hädin tuskin nähnyt Romanoa viikkoon, italialainen oli heti isoisänsä tapaamisen jälkeen viettänyt kaikki päivät ja yöt tämän seurassa. Antonio kaipasi Romanoa, kaipasi tämän läheisyyttä niin paljon, että välillä tuntui kuin rautamoukari olisi puristanut hänen rintaansa. Mutta ei hän kehdannut riistää Romanoa perheensä luota nyt, kun italialainen oli viimein sen löytänyt. Se olisi ollut itsekästä. Ei niin, että Antoniolla olisi ollut koskaan vaikeuksia olla itsekäs, mutta jotenkin tämä tilanne oli erilainen.

_Tai sitten minä olen muuttumassa... _Antonio ajatteli ja nosti sitten voimattomasti kätensä otsalleen. Hänelle oli kai nousemassa taas kuume... Helvetin kirous...

"Onko kaikki ok?" Gilbert kysyi huolestuneena. He istuivat yhdessä iltaa jossakin hämärässä piraattisaaren pubissa ja kittasivat jo ties kuinka monennetta lasillista. Paikka oli ahtaahko ja täynnä pyöreitä puupöytiä, lisäksi sen seinät oli koristeltu kalastusverkolla. Pubi oli myös täpösen täynnä muita piraatteja ja maksullista naisseuraa. Juomalaulut raikuivat täyttä kurkkua juopuneiden merimiesten suusta ja viini virtasi, mutta Antonio ei tuntenut oloaan huvittuneeksi.

"Hei, älä pidä mykkäkoulua." Gilbert jatkoi maanitteluaan ja laski oluttuopista vapaan kätensä ystävänsä olalle. "Se ei ole yhtään mahtavaa..."

Antonio huokaisi, mutta tiesi ettei pystyisi huijaamaan ystäviään. Nämä tunsivat hänet liian hyvin.

"Minusta tuntuu, että se on käymässä pahemmaksi..." Antonio aloitti mutissen, ja joi ison kulauksen omasta juomastaan. "Voi olla... ettei minulla ole enää paljon aikaa jäljellä..."

Gilbert ei vastannut aluksi mitään. He molemmat tiesivät hyvin mistä oli kyse.

"N- no, sitten meidän on vain pidettävä enemmän kiirettä!" Gilbert kivahti ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. "Mutta periksi et jumalauta anna."

"En tietenkään." Antonio vastasi ja pakotti huulilleen rauhoittavan hymyn, jonka hän toivoi hämäävän Gilbertiä. "Minulla on liian paljon menetettävää. Ja liian paljon asioita, joita haluan vielä suojella."

"Taidat puhua siitä italialaisidiootista." Gilbert mumisi päätään pudistellen. "Kaipa on mukavaa, kun on niin varma siitä ketä haluaa suojella. Minä en vieläkään tiedä mitä tehdä Éliásin suhteen... Olisipa Francis täällä, hän tietäisi mitä tehdä..."

"Minusta tuntuu, että Francisen neuvot ovat enemmänkin niitä eroottisen puoleisia." Antonio sanoi tirskuen. "Joten ehkä kuuntelet mieluummin minua."

"Ei, en usko, että sinustakaan on apua." Gilbert totesi tuijotettuaan hetken arvioivasti ystäväänsä. "Olet ihan yhtä vinksahtanut. Miksi minä aina sekaannun teihin toivottomiin tapauksiin?"

Antonio naurahti. Hänestä Gilbert teki miesihastuksestaan isomman jutun kuin sen tarvitsi olla. Mutta Gilbert oli luonteeltaan jukuripää, eikä Éliáskaan ollut sieltä helpoimmasta päästä. Voisi kestää pitkäänkin ennen kuin ne kaksi saisivat asiat välillään etenemään. Antonio ajatteli, että hänen ja Francisen täytyisi todella auttaa ystäväänsä tämän piraattineuvostojutun jälkeen. Onneksi ei olisi enää kovin pitkä aika siihen, että he pääsisivät lähtemään.

No... oikeastaan he olisivat voineet lähteä jo aikoja sitten, mutta Romanon ja Felicianon takia he vielä junnasivat saarella. Antonio huokaisi juodessaan taas lisää. Kyllähän siitä oli apua, kun heillä oli nyt suhteita Romulus Vargasiin Romanon ja Felicianon kautta. Kukaan piraattisaarella ei ollut tullut haastamaan heidän kanssaan riitaa. Se itsessään oli jo pienoinen ihme, kun otti huomioon kuinka huonossa valossa Antonio ja Arthur tällä saarella olivat. He olivat varautuneet pahimpaan, mutta saivatkin lähes ylellistä kohtelua. Silti Antonion mielessä liikkui paljon levottomia ajatuksia.

_Mitä, jos Romano ei halua lähteä ollenkaan? _Espanjalainen ajatteli itsekseen, tuntien äkkiä sydämensä hyytyvän kuin joku olisi kaatanut sen päälle sangollisen jäävettä. _Mitä, jos hän haluaa jäädä tänne isoisänsä luokse? Lopullisesti?_

Antonio ravisteli ajatuksen päästään. Se oli liikaa. Hän ei oikeasti tiennyt mitä tekisi, jos hänen pelkonsa asian suhteen kävisivät toteen. Ei Romano tekisi sitä hänelle...

Eihän?

"Hei..." aloitti äkkiä sensuelli ääni Antonion oikealta puolelta.

Espanjalainen kääntyi kysyvästi äänen suuntaan. Hänen edessään seisoi sangen kaunis ja nuorehko nainen, jolla oli hyvin paljastava kaula-aukko sekä lyhyen lyhyt hameenhelma. Antonio antoi katseensa vaeltaa estottomasti naisen viehättävällä keholla ja taiteili huulilleen hurmaavimman hymynsä.

"_Hola._" hän vastasi. "Mitäs kaltaisesi viehättävä neito tekee tällaisessa paikassa?"

"Sitä minäkin mietin." nainen vastasi ja käveli ujostelematta lähemmäs, melkein kiinni Antonioon. "Täällä on niin kovin pitkästyttävää..."

"Ai?" Antonio jatkoi, kohottaen merkitsevästi toista kulmaansa. "Miten minä voisin siis olla avuksi?"

"Sitä minäkin mietin." nainen sanoi ja antoi käsiensä vaeltaa espanjalaisen rintakehälle. "Ehkä voisit auttaa minua keksimään jotain... nautittavaa tekemistä..."

Antonio saattoi jo tuntea naisen hengityksen kasvoillaan. Tämäpä ei turhia viivytellyt. Toisaalta Antonio tiesi, ettei hänkään olisi jokin aika sitten epäröinyt hetkeäkään lähteä tuon kaltaisten kaunottaren matkaan... ajatus oli jopa nyt houkutteleva, kun Romanolla kesti niin kauan vastata hänen lähestymisyrityksiinsä. Antonio kuitenkin työnsi nuo houkutukset pois mielestään. Hänellä oli liikaakin kokemusta tällaisista yhden yön seikkailuista, mutta ensimmäistä kertaa hän tunsi jotakin kohtaan oikeasti vahvaa kiintymystä. Hän ei halunnut pilata sitä hetken mieliteoilla.

"Valitan." Antonio siis vastasi naiselle ja siirsi tämän hellästi käsillään kauemmas. "En voi auttaa sinua tässä tapauksessa."

"Hmph, no ei sitten!" nainen kivahti ja käveli tiehensä niskojaan nakellen. "Paskiainen..."

Antonio tajusi ihmeekseen hymyilevänsä. Naisen temperamentti muistutti vähän erään tutun italialaisen käytöstä... Antonio huomasi kaipaavansa Romanoa entistä enemmän. Tämä kaipuu alkoi olla jo oikeasti tuskallista.

"Hetken jo luulin, että lähtisit tuon mukaan." Gilbert aloitti tympääntyneellä äänellä. "Ennen et olisi epäröinyt hetkeäkään."

"Ehkä niin." Antonio vastasi hiukan poissaolevana. "Mutta ennen oli ennen ja nyt on nyt..."

Äkkiä jostakin lähistöltä kuului korviarepivä jyrähdys. Kaikki pubissa olijat säpsähtivät, Antonio ja Gilbert muiden mukana. He vilkaisivat automaattisesti toisiaan. Ääni oli kuulunut tykistä.

"Mitä pirua -?" Gilbert aloitti, mutta ei saanut lausettaan loppuun, kun seuraava tykin jyrähdys halkoi ilmaa. Se kuului nyt paljon lähempää. Jyrähdyksiä alkoi kuulua lisää ja tiheämmin. Pubin katosta alkoi varista rappausta sisällä olijoiden niskaan.

"Tämä on väijytys!" joku vanhemman oloisista piraateista huusi. "Saarelle hyökätään!"

_Mitä? _Antonio ajatteli kauhistuneena. _Ei! Ei nyt!_

Kaikki piraatit nousivat jaloilleen ja alkoivat juosta laivojensa suuntaan. He tiesivät tismalleen miten tässä tilanteessa tulisi toimia, eivätkä he aikoneet hukata hetkeäkään. Antonio tunsi olonsa halvaantuneeksi. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan missä Romano oli ja hänen oma olonsa ei ollut tällä hetkellä mikään parhain mahdollinen.

"Tule, lähdetään äkkiä!" Gilbert huudahti ja alkoi repiä Antoniota mukaansa, herättäen tämän ajatuksistaan. "Meidän on äkkiä kerättävä joukot! Ei ole aikaa hukattavana!"

"O- olet oikeassa." Antonio vastasi ja karaisi itsensä. Hän ehtisi epäröidä myöhemminkin. "Mennään!"

* * *

><p>Romano ja Feliciano olivat viettäneet kuluneen viikon isoisänsä kartanossa. Romanosta tuo aika oli tuntunut pisimmillään ehkä päivältä, aika liisi nopeammin kuin hän oli uskonut olevan mahdollista. Italialaiset olivat saaneet osakseen enemmän herkkuaterioita, lahjoja ja hemmottelua kuin koskaan ennen yhteensä koko elämänsä aikana. Kaiken sen voitti kuitenkin laatuaika heidän isoisänsä kanssa. Romulus oli piraatti, mutta hyvin koulutettu sellainen, mikä hämmästytti Romanoa syvästi. Yksi isoisän lempipuuhista oli ollut opettaa Felicianolle maalausta, missä nuorempi italialainen osoittautui luontaiseksi lahjakkuudeksi. Samaa ei voinut sanoa Romanosta edes hyvällä tahdolla, mutta se ei häntä haitannut. Jotenkin se, että hän sai nauttia mukana tällaisesta laatuperheajasta, sai hänet ihmeen onnelliseksi.<p>

Antoniokin oli tullut vierailemaan heidän luonaan silloin tällöin kyselemässä kuulumisia, mutta Romulus oli hätistänyt tämän aika nopeasti matkoihinsa. Ehkä Romano oli itsekäs, mutta hän halusi viettää tämän arvokkaan ajan isoisänsä kanssa. Feliciano oli vähän vihjaillut, että he voisivat jäädä asumaan lopullisesti tänne isoisänsä luokse. Vaikka Romano olisi kuinka halunnut, hän ei uskonut voivansa tehdä sitä. Ei hän pystynyt hylkäämään Antoniota, ei nyt... Romano toivoi, että espanjalainen pystyisi olemaan kärsivällinen hänen kanssaan. Hän kyllä palaisi tämän luokse ajallaan. Heti, kun saisi koettua tämän perheen kanssa olemisen.

Romanoa vähän suretti. Hän väkisinkin mietti millaista heidän elämänsä olisi ollut, jos he olisivat voineet Felicianon kanssa asua ja kasvaa vanhempiensa kanssa. Jos jokainen päivä olisi ollut tällainen... se olisi ollut täydellistä.

Mutta kaiken täydellisenkin oli loputtava aikanaan.

"Tsk, tyypillistä." Romulus sanoi tuhahtaen, tarkkaillessaan alla vilisevää kaupunkia kartanonsa parvekkeelta. "Tietenkin heti, kun pääsen tapaamaan lapsenlapseni, viikon sisällä saarelle hyökätään. Tämä, jos mikä on karma."

"H- hyökätään?" Feliciano kysyi kauhistuneena ja kirmasi nopeasi isoisänsä rinnalle. "Vee?"

"Vaikuttaa siltä, että piraatinmetsästäjät ovat löytäneet saaremme." Romulus sanoi, äärimmäisen vakava ilme kasvoillaan. "Mutta miten? Tämä on paha juttu, hyvin paha..."

Feliciano puri alahuultaan ja antoi katseensa pudota maahan. Romano vilkaisi veljeään ja näki kuinka kyyneleet alkoivat valua tämän silmäkulmista. Hän itse tunsi mahaansa vääntävän, mutta yritti kovasti taistella sitä vastaan.

"Minun on mentävä ohjaamaan muita taisteluasemiin." Romulus sanoi ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. "Pysykää te täällä, tämä on saaren turvallisin paikka."

"V- vee!" Feliciano vastasi nyökäten.

"Isoisä, olen pahoillani!" Romano huomasi huutavansa ennen kuin edes tajusi, mitä aikoi sanoa. "En voi jäädä tänne!"

Romulus vilkaisi ihmeissään lapsenlastaan olkansa yli. Romano kohtasi pää pystyssä tämän katseen, vaikka ei tuntenutkaan oloaan niin urheaksi kuin antoi ymmärtää.

"Minun laivatoverini tarvitsevat minua." Romano selitti. "En voi hylätä heitä tällaisena hetkenä. He ovat minun... perheeni."

Romulus ei sanonut hetkeen mitään, mutta laski sitten hymyillen katseensa maahan ja kaappasi Romano tiukkaan syleilyyn. Romano äännähti yllättyneenä, muttei vetäytynyt halauksesta.

"Olet selvästi lapsenlapseni." Romulus sanoi, päästäen samalla Romanon irti ja pörrötti nopeasti tämän hiuksia. "Mene. Tee niin kuin sinun täytyy. Ja toivon mukaan tapaamme vielä joskus."

"V- varmasti!" Romano vastasi nyökäten, tuima ja päättäväinen ilme kasvoillaan. "Isoisä... kiitos kaikesta."

"Tietenkin." Romulus sanoi ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. "Olen teistä molemmista ylpeämpi kuin sanoin voi edes kuvailla. Ensi kertaan siis..."

Sekuntia myöhemmin heidän isoisänsä oli kadonnut näkyvistä. Romano tunsi alahuulensa väpättävän vähän, mutta hän yritti parhaansa mukaan terästäytyä. Nämä eivät olleet hyvästit, eivät varmasti, pahus soikoon! He tapaisivat vielä...

"_Fratello..._" Feliciano aloitti itkusta värisevällä äänellä. "Et kai sinä oikeasti ole lähdössä tuonne? Vee?"

"Totta kai!" Romano huudahti vastaukseksi ja kääntyi veljensä puoleen. "En aio pakottaa sinua mukaan, jos et sitä halua Feli. Mutta minä ainakin menen, en voi muutakaan."

Feliciano vapisi rajusti paikallaan, mutta puristi kätensä tiukasti nyrkkiin ja nuoremman italialaisen kasvoille levisi itsepäinen ilme.

"Minäkin tulen!" tämä huudahti. "Sanoinhan, etten halua olla enää ikinä erossa sinusta!"

"Feliciano..." Romano aloitti hiukan epäröiden, mutta hymyili sitten nopeasti. "Mennään sitten."

"Vee!" Feliciano huudahti.

Italialaiset pinkaisivat juoksuun, kohti kaupunkiin päin johtavaa ulko-ovea. Romano asetti kätensä valmiiksi miekalleen, sydän lyöden tuhatta ja sataa. He olivat joutumassa suureen taisteluun, hän oli varma siitä. Adrenaliini virtasi hänen suonissaan kuin huume ja sai hänen päänsä pyörälle. Nyt ei ollut varaa virheisiin.

* * *

><p>Kaupungissa liikkuminen ei onneksi vienyt kauheasti aikaa, sillä heitä vastaan ei tullut muita kuin piraatteja. Hyökkääjät eivät olleet siis vielä rantautuneet saarelle. Se oli hyvä merkki. Romano juoksi niin lujaa kuin hänen jalkansa vain jaksoivat häntä kantaa. Feliciano seurasi heti perässä. Suolaisen sumuinen meri-ilma oli hiukan vaikea hengittää, mutta Romano ei välittänyt. Kapeat kujat vilisivät hänen silmäkulmissaan ja epätasainen tie vei suuren osan hänen keskittymiskyvystään. Silti matka taittui nopeasti ja Romano saattoi jo nähdä korkeimpia talojen takaa pilkottavia laivojen mastoja. He olisivat pian perillä.<p>

"Antonio!" Romano huusi, ääni harmillisen heikkona hengästymisen jäljiltä. "Antonio, senkin paskiainen, missä sinä olet?"

He olivat saapuneet satamaan, mutta monet laivat olivat lähtemässä merelle joko pakoon tai taisteluun, joten oli hyvin hankalaa löytää yhtä tiettyä alusta. Romano pälyili ympärilleen, tuntien paniikin kasvavan sisällään sekunti sekunnilta, kun ei nähnyt Antonion laivaa missään. Eivät kai... eivät kai nämä olleet lähteneet ilman heitä?

"Romano!" tuttu ääni huusi silloin. "Romano, täällä näin!"

Romano kääntyi äänen suuntaan, tuntien ihanan helpotuksen leviävän kehoonsa. Siellä, pienen matkan päässä olivat kaikki. Antonio, Gilbert, Elizabeta, Tino, Nathan, Arthur, Alfred, Wang Yao ja se yksi tyyppi, jonka nimeä Romano ei enää muistanut muun miehistön lisäksi. Romano ja Feliciano kiiruhtivat muiden luo.

"Romano -!" Antonio huudahti heti, kun italialainen pääsi tarpeeksi lähelle ja kaappasi tämän syliinsä. "Olin niin huolissani..."

"P- päästä irti, senkin paskiainen!" Romano huusi ja kiemurteli espanjalaisen otteesta, syvästi punastuen. "Typerys!"

"Ei meillä ole aikaa tuollaiseen." Arthur kivahti ja heilautti miekkaansa sanojensa tueksi. "Hyökkääjät voivat saapua hetkenä minä hyvänsä!"

"Emmekö me menekään merille?" Tino kysyi huolestuneena.

"En usko, että meidän on viisasta hätiköidä." Wang Yao sanoi, näyttäen ihmeen tyyneltä tilanteesta huolimatta. "Suurin osa laivoista on jo purjehtinut ulos puolustamaan meitä saapuvalta uhalta. Meillä ei ensinnäkin ole tilaa purjehtia siitä ohi, ellemme halua molempien osapuolien maalitauluksi. Voimme saman tien jäädä tänne ja puolustaa saarta ohi livahtaneilta hyökkääjiltä."

"Kuulostaa fiksulta." Gilbert myönsi nyökäten. "Meille jää siis kaikkein mahtavin homma!"

"_Right on!_" Alfred huudahti ja pyöräytti taidokkaasti pistoolejaan käsissään. "Näytetään noille roistoille keiden kanssa ne on tekemisissä!"

"Todellakin!" Elizabeta huudahti ja nappasi paistinpannun käsiinsä valmiusasemiin. "Annetaan niille sellainen turpasauna, ettei ne sitä vähään aikaan unohda!"

Kaikki molempien miehistön jäsenet olivat intoa täynnä. Romanosta oli hyvä, että molemmat miehistöt olivat niin itsevarmoina. Heillä saattaisi olla pitkäkin taistelu edessä. Ainoa, joka ei näyttänyt erityisen innostuneelta, oli Nathan, mutta se oli miehelle ominaista. Tämä vain poltteli hiljaa itsekseen savuketta hiukan sivummalla.

"Selvä, jakaudutaan tasaisesti tähän sataman alueelle." Antonio sanoi ja osoitti tarkoittamiaan suuntia. "Jos jotain poikkeavaa näkyy, huutakaa, niin tulemme apuun. Varsinkin sinä, Romano."

"Täh, miksi?" Romano kysyi raivostuneena. "Pärjään ihan yhtä hyvin kuin kuka tahansa muukin täällä!"

Antonio oli sanomassa jotain, mutta juuri silloin sataman vasemmassa laidassa räjähti jotain järkyttävän kovalla äänellä. Kivimurskaa lensi joka puolelle ja suurin osa nosti kädet korviensa suojaksi. Seuraavaksi räjähdyksen suunnasta alkoi kuulua ääniä. Ensimmäiset hyökkääjät olivat jo päässeet läpi!

Antonion ilme tummeni ja tämä juoksi hyökkääjien suuntaan. Gilbert ja Arthur seurasivat tämän perässä monen muun miehistön jäsenen kanssa. Romanokin olisi halunnut mennä espanjalaisen avuksi, mutta tunsi käden olallaan, joka esti häntä liikkumasta. Se oli Elizabeta.

"Jäädään me vielä hetkeksi tänne." nainen sanoi. "Siltä varalta, jos hyökkääjiä tulee toisestakin suunnasta."

Romano olisi halunnut mennä, mutta totteli toistaiseksi ystäväänsä. Hän ei saanut nyt hukata keskittymistään.

"Oikealla!" Wang Yao huusi ja kaikki kääntyivät välittömästi ympäri.

Lisää hyökkääjiä. Nyt Romano näki tarkasti näiden uniformut. Ne kuuluivat kuninkaan palkka-armeijalle. Kuinka niin korkea-arvoinen joukko oli heidän perässään? Tilanne muuttui kertaheitolla vakavammaksi. Noilla tyypeillä oli roimasti paremmat aseet ja miesvoimat käytössään. Voitto ei ollut enää ollenkaan niin varmaa.

Wang Yao ja Elizabeta syöksyivät ensimmäisinä vihollisien kimppuun. Alfred alkoi räiskiä kauempaa, saaden jo parin ensimmäisen tyypin kaatumaan. Loputkin miehistön jäsenet kävivät hyökkäykseen. Feliciano kiljui kauhuissaan ja ampaisi läheisen tynnyrikasan taakse piiloon. Romano olisi tehnyt mielellään samoin, mutta terästäytyi ja ampaisi ystäviensä luo. Hän veti miekkansa esiin ja sivalsi lähimmäistä, hyvin pitkää miestä, joka oli hälyttävän lähellä Elizabetaa. Jäämättä epäröimään, Romano kohdisti iskunsa seuraavaksi miehen jalkoihin ja tämä kaatui tuskasta huutaen. Tino liittyi Romanon rinnalle ja yhdessä he onnistuivat torjumaan ison hyökkäysaallon, jonka vihollisjoukot heihin nyt kohdistivat.

Vaikka he toistaiseksi onnistuivat vielä pitämään puolensa, näki Romano selvästi silmäkulmastaan, kuinka vihollisia valui koko ajan lisää paikalle. Mistä niin paljon miehiä oikein tuli? Eivätkö ulkona taistelleet piraatit onnistuneet pitämään lainkaan puoliaan? Vai olivatko nämä jo hävinneet? Romanosta oli vaikea uskoa sitä, ei heitä nyt niin vähän ollut. Hän väisti tarkasti tähdätyn miekaniskun, ja kävi vastahyökkäykseen. Nathan hoiti sen tyypin pois jaloista melko kevyesti. Romano puri kireästi hammasta. He olivat ajautumassa seinää vasten. Tämä ei ollut yhtään hyvä...

"Antautukaa suosiolla!" joku vihollisista huusi. "Ette pysty voittamaan!"

"Imekää sontaa!" Elizabeta huusi takaisin ja läimäytti paistinpannu kaikuen vihollisia suoraan päähän. "Helvetti soikoon, niitä vain tulee ja tulee!"

"Siltä näyttää." Wang Yao vastasi, väistellen vihollisten iskuja kuin vaiston varassa ja vastasi niihin tarkoilla lyönneillä, jotka ikään kuin halvaannuttivat nämä yksi toisensa jälkeen. "Minua alkaa pikkuhiljaa huolestuttaa..."

"Tämä on selvästi suuremman luokan hyökkäys!" Tino huusi hiukan kauempaa, taistellen kiivaasti hyökkääjiään vastaan.

"Ettekö te idiootit jo tajua?" Nathan kysyi ivallisesti ja sivalsi yhdellä miekaniskulla ainakin viisi vihollista hengiltä. "Meidät on petetty. Tämä on selvästi suuremman luokan väijytys."

"Petetty?" Alfred kysyi huudahtaen, pitäen yksinään pistooliensa avulla yli kymmenen vihollista etäällä. "Kuinka alhaista! Mutta kuka niin tekisi?"

_Kukapa niin..? _Romano ajatteli ja väisti taas häneen tähdätyn laukauksen. Tilanne alkoi näyttää todella pahalta.

"Ei tästä tule mitään -" Tino huudahti ja loikkasi monta askelta taemmas. "Niitä on liikaa -!"

"Tämä on toivotonta." Nathan totesi yllättäen. "Perääntykää!"

Kukaan ei olisi halunnut myöntää sitä, mutta Nathan oli oikeassa. He saisivat itsensä hengiltä, jos jatkaisivat tätä taistelua. Alfred kiiruhti ystäviensä ja vihollisten väliin, ja alkoi ammuskella kuin mielipuoli. Romano ja muut saivat siitä aikaa perääntyä. He alkoivat juosta minkä jaloistaan pääsivät.

"Hajaantukaa!" Elizabeta huusi. "He eivät voi jahdata meitä kaikkia!"

Kaikki miehistö jäsenet tottelivat ja alkoivat juosta lukuisiin eri suuntiin. Romano jäi jälkeen muista, etsien epätoivoisesti Felicianoa katseellaan. Ei taas... hän ei aikonut joutua veljestään eroon taas!

"Feliciano!" Romano huusi keuhkojensa pohjalta. "FELICIANO!"

"_Fratello!_" kuului silloin nuoremman italialaisen ääni vastaukseksi.

Romano kääntyi ympäri ja näki Felicianon juoksevan häntä kohti. Hän kiiruhti veljensä luo ja näki helpotuksekseen, ettei tämä ollut loukkaantunut. Samaan aikaan Alfredin pistooleista loppui panokset.

"_Shit -!_" Alfred kirosi ja haukkoi henkeään.

Mikään ei enää suojellut heitä kolmea monen kymmenen miehen vihollisjoukolta. Tässä se nyt olisi. Heidän loppunsa... Romano takertui Felicianoon ja puristi silmänsä kiinni. Apua...

"Mitä te oikein kuhnailette? Paetkaa!"

Romano, Feliciano ja Alfred kaikki tuijottivat hämmästyneinä, mitä oli tapahtunut. Antonio, Gilbert ja Arthur olivat ilmestyneet heidän eteensä.

"Minä hoidan tämän!" Arthur sanoi ja asettui tukevammin taisteluasemiinsa. "Lähtekää. Nyt!"

"Oletko hullu?" Gilbert kysyi huutaen. "Et pärjää näille kaikille!"

"Tule!" Antonio huusi ja tarttui Gilbertiin, vetäen tämän mukanaan poispäin. "Arthur sanoi hoitavansa tämän, ei hukata tilaisuutta!"

"Hei, Carriedo." Arthur aloitti, katsomatta enää heihin päin. "Pidä huolta Alfredista. Varmista, että hän selviää täältä."

Antonio nyökkäsi ja sen enempää hidastelematta kiiruhti Romanon ja muiden luo, vetäen yhä Gilbertiä perässään.

"Lähdetään!" Antonio huusi ja hoputti muutkin matkaan. "Arthur ei pysty tarjoamaan meille paljon aikaa!"

"Ei, Arthur!" Alfred huusi ja oli juoksemassa kapteeninsa luo, mutta Gilbert pysäytti tämän.

Antonio nyökkäsi albiinomiehelle, ja tämän nosti Alfredin olalleen. Amerikkalainen huudahti protestoivasti ja rimpuili vastaan, mutta Gilbert ei välittänyt, vaan alkoi juosta pakoon. Antonio hoputti Romanon ja Felicianon juoksuun. He pinkoivat minkä jaloistaan pääsivät eteenpäin, kohti kaupunkia ja kapeiden kujien suojaa. Siellä he ehkä pystyisivät karistamaan jahtaajansa. Romanolle tuli tilanteesta pienoinen déjà vu, mutta ei tarttunut miettimään ajatusta. Siihen ei ollut nyt yksinkertaisesti aikaa.

He pääsivät kuin ihmeen kaupalla satama-alueelta kaupungin kaduille, mutta jossakin välissä matkaa he ajautuivat eroon. Romano juoksi Antonion kanssa, mutta Feliciano oli päätynyt Gilbertin ja yhä rimpuilevan Alfredin kanssa toiseen suuntaan. Romano oli kuitenkin liian keskittynyt juoksemaan, että olisi ehtinyt erityisesti miettiä asiaa. Hän vain seurasi Antoniota, joka juoksi hiukan hänen edessään. Talot vilisivät italialaisen näkökentässä niin tiuhaan tahtiin, että häntä alkoi huimata. Hän kompasteli erityisen kuoppaisella tiellä ja pujotteli tien mutkitellessa kujien välissä. Hän vain juoksi, juoksi ja juoksi mieli ihan tyhjänä.

Mutta hänen voimansa olivat loppumassa.

"Romano, sinnittele!" Antonio huusi, vilkaisten alaistaan olkansa yli. "Et saa nyt pysähtyä!"

Romano ei edes jaksanut vastata, hän oli liian hengästynyt. Hän yritti, oikeasti yritti, mutta hänen jalkansa eivät enää yksinkertaisesti jaksaneet kannatella häntä. Ja juuri silloin italialaisen epäonneksi tiellä sattui olemaan erityisen syvä kuoppa. Romano ei ollut huomannut sitä ajoissa. Hän kaatui pitkin pituuttaan maahan ja tunsi karhean kadun repivän hänen kämmenensä ja polvensa auki. Kipu oli viiltävä ja Romano kirosi kovaan ääneen. Antonio huomasi italialaisen jääneen jälkeen ja palasi tämän luokse. Heidän takaansa kuului jo jahtaajien ääniä. He jäisivät kiinni!

"Antonio..." Romano sopersi tuskaisena ja tunsi pienen verivanan valuvan huuliensa välistä. "Älä jätä minua..."

"En ikinä." Antonio vastasi ja kumartui nostamaan italialaisen syliinsä. Romano kietoi vaistomaisesti kätensä Antonion kaulan ympärille ja hautasi kasvonsa tämän rintakehälle. Hän oli liian väsynyt...

Antonio pälyili hetken ympärilleen ja ampaisi sitten oikealle. Siellä oli hyvin kapea sivukuja, joka oli isojen tynnyrien ja puulaatikoiden takana piilossa. Antonio nosti Romanon kaiken sen roinan taakse piiloon, mutta jäi itse seisomaan toiselle puolelle. Romano nosti hämmentyneenä katseensa suoraan Antonion tuikkiviin smaragdisilmiin. Miksei espanjalainen tullut hänen kanssaan piiloon?

"Romano, sinun on luvattava, että tapahtuipa mitä tahansa, sinä pysyt piilossa." Antonio aloitti vakavalla äänellä. "Lupaa minulle."

"M- mitä?" Romano kysyi ymmärtämättä lainkaan mitä espanjalainen ajoi takaa. "Mitä oikein tarkoitat? Tule äkkiä piiloon, pahus soikoon..."

Antonio vain hymyili, eikä tehnyt elettäkään liikkuakseen.

"Lupaa minulle."

"Tule ensin piiloon -"

"En. Sinun on luvattava."

"Mutta -!"

"Romano! Lupaa minulle!"

He tuijottivat toisiaan suhteellisen pitkään, mutta Antonio ei edelleenkään liikahtanut mihinkään. Romano ei ymmärtänyt mistä tässä oli oikein kyse.

"M-... minä lupaan." hän lopulta sanoi, luullen että saisi siten Antonion piiloutumaan kanssaan.

Niin ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut. Antonio vain hymähti tyytyväisenä ja kumartui suutelemaan Romano otsaa. Italialainen sulki silmänsä tuntiessaan Kapteeninsa pehmeät ja lämpimät huulet otsallaan, mutta liian pian Antonio vetäytyikin kauemmas. Romano ei voinut kuin tuijottaa suu puoliksi auki. M- mitä espanjalainen oikein teki? Tämänhän piti tulla hänen kanssaan piiloon -!

Silloin ainakin kolme miestä hyökkäsi Antonio päälle ja kaatoi tämän kovakouraisesti maahan. Romano oli huutaa ääneen pelästyneenä, mutta onnistui juuri ja juuri peittämään suunsa käsillään. Ei...

"Kas, kas, kas." yksi miehistä aloitti pilkallisella äänellä. "Mitäs meillä täällä on? Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Nyt pojat iskettiin oikein kultasuoneen."

Antonio ei vastannut hyökkääjilleen mitään. Tämä ei edes yrittänyt taistella vastaan, eikä Romano voinut muuta kuin tuijottaa voimattomana piilopaikastaan. Äkkiä hirvittävä ajatus iskeytyi Romanon mieleen. Ei kai Antonio vain aikonut uhrautua hänen puolestaan? Jättäytyisi tahallaan kiinni niin, että nuo tyypit lakkaisivat etsimästä heitä muita?

_Ei, Antonio! _Romano ajatteli kauhistuneena. _Älä tee sitä! Sinulla on pakko olla jokin muu suunnitelma! Et sinä niin helpolla antautuisi, ethän? _

Mutta aika kului, eikä Antonio osoittanut mitään merkkejä pakenemisesta. Espanjalainen ei edes katsonut Romanoon päin, vaan otti tyynesti kaappaajiensa loukkaukset vastaan. Lopulta ne miehet alkoivat raahata Antoniota pois ja tilanne oli vaatinut Romanolta kaiken mahdollisen tahdonvoiman pysyä hiljaa piilossa. Pian Antonio oli poissa, samoin ne miehet. Romano tunsi kuumien kyynelien alkavan valua poskiaan pitkin. Tämä ei voinut olla totta... ei voinut... ei voinut!

* * *

><p>Romano ei ollut varma miten oli päässyt takaisin satamaan, se oli tuntunut vievän häneltä ikuisuuden, eikä hän oikeastaan muistanut matkasta mitään. Hänen mielensä oli shokista tyhjä. Mutta, kun hän nyt viimein saapui perille, oli näky kamala. Kuolleita ja loukkaantuneita oli kaikkialla. Jäljelle jääneet piraatit korjasivat eloonjääneitä turvaan, mutta ilmapiiri oli lohduton. Yli puolet kaupungista oli tuikattu tuleen ja roihusi nyt ilmiliekeissä. Saari oli mennyttä ja heidän olisi lähdettävä mahdollisimman pian.<p>

"Oh! Romano!"

Elizabeta juoksi italialaista vastaan ja halasi häntä tiukasti päästyään tarpeeksi lähelle. Romano tunsi vapisevansa hellän kosketuksen alla. Kauempana, siellä mistä Elizabeta oli juossut, seisoivat lähes kaikki miehistön jäsenet suht hyvässä kunnossa. Feliciano, Gilbert, Tino, Nathan, Wang Yao ja Alfred olivat siellä. Romano ei silti voinut tuntea oloaan helpottuneeksi. Antonio...

"Luojan kiitos olet kunnossa, olin niin huolissani..." Elizabeta sanoi itkuisella äänellä ja työnsi sitten hellästi Romanon käsivarrenmitan päähän. "Mutta... missä on... Kapu?"

Romano laski katseensa maahan ja pudisteli päätään. Hän tunsi Elizabetan tiukentavan otettaan hänen olistaan. Nainen aavisti mitä oli tulossa.

"Ne... ne veivät Antonion." Romano vastasi värisevällä äänellä. "Ne veivät Antonion!"

"Ei!" Gilbert huusi ja juoksi myös Romanon eteen. "Se ei voi olla totta!"

"Arthur..." Alfred sopersi hiukan kauempana. "Ne veivät Arthurinkin..."

Kukaan ei sanonut mitään, heidän ei tarvinnut. He tiesivät mikä oli kiinnijääneen piraatin kohtalo. Köyden jatkoksi joutuminen...

"Vielä ei ole liian myöhäistä." Wang Yao sanoi äkkiä, rikkoen painostavan hiljaisuuden. "Voimme vielä pelastaa kapteenimme, mutta jos lamaannumme, se on taatusti ohi."

"Olet oikeassa." Gilbert sanoi ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. "Piru minut periköön, jos annan niiden törkykasojen viedä Antonion! No niin kaikki, kootkaa itsenne! Meillä on vielä iso urakka edessä!"

Miehistön jäsenten ilmeet kirkastuivat vähän. He eivät olleet vielä luovuttaneet.

"Tulkaa te minun kanssani, meidän laivamme näyttäisi olevan vielä kunnossa!" Wang Yao huusi Arthurin miehistölle, joka lähti välittömästi seuraamaan kiinalaista. "Häivytään täältä ennen kuin tuli leviää liian pitkälle. Gilbert! Jutellaan lisää matkalla!"

"Jep!" Gilbert vastasi ja alkoi viittilöidä Antonion miehistöä seuraamaan itseään. "Liikuttakaa niitä takamuksianne nopeammin, nyt on jokainen minuutti elintärkeä! Laivamme on yhä purjehduskunnossa ja niin mekin!"

Romano puri alahuultaan ja yritti tukahduttaa ahdistuksensa taka-alalle muun miehistön kiiruhtaessa hänen ympäriltään eteenpäin, kohti laivaa. Vielä oli toivoa, Antonion kaappauksesta ei ollut niin pitkä aika. He voisivat vielä saada tämän kiinni... ei... heidän oli pakko saada tämä kiinni. Romano ei antaisi itselleen ikinä anteeksi jos hän nyt epäonnistuisi. Hän pyyhkäisi kuivuneen verivanan leualtaan hihaansa ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän oli valmis.

Romano alkoi kävellä muiden mukana laivalle ja kiiruhti heti valmistelemaan lähtöä. Hän kuitenkin kuuli takanaan Felicianon sopertelevan itsekseen.

"V- vee... Tämä on minun syytäni... kaikki on minun syytäni..."

Romano ei tiennyt mistä Feliciano oikein puhui, mutta hänellä ei ollut nyt aikaa miettiä sitä. Hän pysyi hädin tuskin kasassa väsyneen kehonsa ja järkyttyneen mielensä takia, mutta sinnitteli Antonio takia.

_Helvetin espanjalaispaskiainen! _Romano ajatteli, alkaen kiehua raivosta. _Lupasit pitää itsestäsi huolta ja nyt sitten meinaat tulla hirtetyksi? Tapan sinut omin käsin, senkin omahyväinen ja vajaaälyinen idiootti! Joten pysykin siihen asti hengissä!_

* * *

><p>"Hyökkäys piraattisaarella?" Francis kysyi uskomatta melkein korviaan.<p>

"Niin." kalastuskylän uutistiedottaja vastasi. "Kuulemma sinne on nyt vihdoinkin löydetty ja ihan äskettäin tehty suuremman luokan ratsia."

"Vai niin..." Francis sanoi, tuntien pahaenteisen tunteen leviävän vatsansa pohjalle. "Löysivätkö ne kuninkaan joukot sieltä mitään? Eivät varmaan..."

"Päinvastoin." uutistiedottaja vastasi innostuneena. "Sieltä löytyi monta piraattilaivaa. He jopa saivat monia nimekkäitä piraatteja kiinni. Muun muassa Antonio Fernandez Carriedo oli siellä joukossa, voitko kuvitella? Pian järjestetään suuret hirttäjäiset, kuningas haluaa tehdä noista henkipatoista varoittavan esimerkin kaikille muille piraateille."

_Antonio, senkin idiootti... _Francis ajatteli itsekseen, hänen pahan aavistuksensa muuttuessa kertaheitolla todeksi. Hän ei viitsinyt edes kiittää uutistiedottajaa, kun jo lähti juoksemaan hänen ja Chellin mökkiä kohti.

_Olen pahoillani, Chell... _Francis ajatteli juostessaan. _Emme voi jatkaa pakoilua tämän pidempään. Antonio, vanha kamu, sinnittele! Olen tulossa!_

____**Deve essere continuata**...____

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>**  
><strong>Fratello: Veli

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:  
><strong>Hola: Hei/moi

**Käännökset Englantilaisille sanoille:**

Right on: "Selvä homma"

Shit: Kirosana ^^

****Muuta mukavaa:****

Vielä pikainen päivitys ennen koulun alkua, mutta toivotaan, ettei tahti tästä kovasti hidastu :) Draamaa luvassa!

Romuluksen tapaamisen kuului alusta asti olla hyvin pikainen, mutta silti vähän surettaa erottaa nuo kiehkurapäät toisistaan niin pian... ainakin toistaiseksi.

...

saichin: Tässä luvussa taitaakin olla vielä jännempi loppu? ^^ Ja nopeampi päivitys! Joten hyviä lukuhetkiä~! :)

Furretina: Kirjoitan, kirjoitan :) Nytkin tuli mukavan nopea päivitys. Kiitoksia tosi paljon kehuista! :D

inga: En voi muuta kuin kiittää ihanista kehuista! ;_; Toivottavasti jaksat lukea loppuun asti ^^

Annikyuu: Heh heh, joku siis bongasi viittaukseni? Kyllä, lausahdus on alkujaan tuolta nimeltämainitsemattomalta Suomalaiselta Amnesia-pelaajalta ^^ Ja jatkoa taisi tulla sopivan pian (kerrankin!)?

Kuutamolla: Kiitoksia lukemisesta ja kehuista~! :)

daretodream: Ei haittaa mitään, mukavaa kun kommentoit nyt! ^^ Ja kiitoksia niin monista ihanista kehuista, tuli ihan hyvä mieli lukea noita! :)

Sumirezu: Kiitoksia, jokainen kommentti lämmittää mukavasti mieltä ja kirjoitusmotivaatiota. On aina imartelevaa nähdä, kuinka moni tästä ficistä tykkää :) Heh, sanon aina, että jos saan jonkun, joka ei ole aikaisemmin välittänyt spamanosta tykkäämään tästä parituksesta, niin olen ylittänyt itseni! Kiitoksia kehuista ^^


	20. luku: Hengenpelastus on hankalaa

**Luku 20 – Hengenpelastus on hankalaa**

Koskaan ennen ei ollut hiljainen ja tyyni meri vaikuttanut yhtä uhkaavalta kuin sinä yönä. Romano tiesi tarkalleen, ettei meri ollut tehnyt mitään väärin, vaan hänen omat huolestuneet tunteensa heijastuivat sen pintaan. Silti italialainen tunsi hermostuvansa entistä enemmän leppoisasta merituulesta, joka leikitteli kevyesti hänen hiuksillaan ja vaatteillaan. Hän ei halunnut tuntea yhtään mitään, ei tässä mielentilassa. Ainoa asia, jonka italialainen halusi rinnalleen, oli... ehkä pian poissa...

_En edes itsekään tiedä, mitä hittoa oikein ajattelen... _Romano mietti itsekseen ja murahti sitten turhautuneena, alkaen kävellä laivan kannella ympyrää jo vaikka kuinka monennetta kertaa. Miten hän olisi voinut rauhoittua, kun tiesi, että Antonio oli joutumassa ihan pian hirtetyksi? Wang Yao oli sanonut, että heillä olisi todennäköisesti aikaa seuraavaan aamunkoittoon, mutta se ei rauhoittanut Romanoa tippaakaan. Oli olemassa se pieni, hirveä mahdollisuus, että Antonio oli jo...

Romano pudisteli päätään. Hän ei suostunut uskomaan sellaista! Ei missään nimessä!

"Hei..." Elizabeta aloitti värittömällä äänellä, seisten levottomasti paikallaan hiukan sivummalla. "Ei tämä laiva purjehdi yhtään sen nopeammin, vaikka kuinka seilaisit ympäri kantta. Yrittäisit levätä vähän."

"Miten helvetin ihmeessä voisin levätä?" Romano huusi vastaukseksi, tajuten vasta puolessavälissä lausettaan, että karjui melkein keuhkojaan ulos. "En voi vain istua aloillani, kun tiedän, että Antonio on tuolla jossakin tulemassa hyvää vauhtia tapetuksi!"

Elizabeta puri alahuultaan ja naisen ryhti lyyhistyi hiukan.

"Yritän vain auttaa..." tämä sitten sanoi hiljaa. "Tarvitsemme voimiamme perillä."

Romano tiesi sen hyvin, ei sitä tarvinnut hänelle koko ajan tolkuttaa. Sanat eivät auttaneet. Hän päätti olla puhumatta enää yhtään mitään, hänen päänsä ei kyennyt toimimaan kunnolla tässä hirvittävässä tilanteessa. Tuntui vain niin helvetin vaikealta odottaa, että he saapuisivat sinne kuningaskunnan pääkaupunkiin, missä kaapattujen piraattien hirttäjäisiä pidettiin. Kaikki oli niin epävarmaa, ettei mikään ihmekään, että Romano sekosi näin...

Gilbert käveli vaisusti ympäriinsä ja näytti niin kalpealta, että Romano oli varma, että tämä pyörtyisi pian. Albiinomies oli lähes yhtä huonossa kunnossa kuin Romano, olihan Antonio toinen tämän kahdesta parhaasta ystävästä. Elizabeta vilkaisi huolestuneena Gilbertiä, kun mies ohitti hänet ja käveli sitten paikaltaan tämän rinnalle. Nainen asetti kätensä lohdullisesti Gilbertin olalle ja hymyili tälle myötätuntoisesti, vaikkakin ilottomasti. Romano näki albiinomiehen kasvojen nytkähtävän jonkin vahvan tunteen johdosta, ja tämä sulki yllättäen Elizabetan tiukkaan syleilyyn. Ihmeen kaupalla Elizabeta ei vetäytynyt eleestä, kuten olisi varmasti yleensä tehnyt, vaan alkoi taputella Gilbertin selkää lohduttavasti. Romano käänsi katseensa poispäin. Hän ei kestänyt katsella tuollaista, sillä jostakin syystä se toi hänen mieleensä aina niin läheisyydenkipeän Antonion...

Romano tunsi jalkojensa liikuttelevan häntä sivummalle kuin itsestään. Hän ei ollut varma minne oli menossa, mutta ei puuttunut asiaan. Ainakin tässä olisi taas joksikin aikaa tekemistä...

"Vee... tämä on minun syytäni... minun syytäni..."

Romano tajusi saapuneensa laivan keulaan. Feliciano oli siellä. Nuorempi italialainen oli mutissut itsekseen aina siitä lähtien, kun he olivat lähteneet piraattisaarelta. Romano oli yrittänyt antaa asian olla, mutta kun Feliciano oli hokenut jo toista tuntia sitä samaa "tämä on minun syytäni" –soopaa, kyllästyi vanhempi italialainen lopullisesti. Varsinkin, kun tällä kirotulla laivalla ei tosiaan ollut kauheasti tekemistä, millä harhauttaa ajatukset murehtimisesta.

"Lopeta jo se horinointi, pahus soikoon!" Romano kivahti vihaisena kuin ampiainen. "Arvaa kiinnostaako kuunnella sinun ongelmiasi monta tuntia putkeen? Puhuisit edes järkeviä!"

Feliciano säpsähti ja kääntyi ympäri, kohti Romanoa (tämä oli seissyt kasvot mereen päin). Nuoremman italialaisen silmät olivat läpeensä punaiset ja turvonneet runsaan itkemisen jäljiltä. Siinä ei sinänsä ollut mitään uutta, mutta rajansa kaikella.

"V- vee... miksei kukaan k- kuuntele minua?" Feliciano kysyi värisevällä äänellä ja pyyhki nopeaan tahtiin valuvia kyyneleitä poskiltaan. "Kaikki – tämä – on – minun – syytäni!"

"Syyttely ei auta ketään." Romano vastasi hyisesti ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. "Menisit nukkumaan tai jotain -"

"Ei!" Feliciano huusi ja säntäsi aivan isoveljensä eteen, tarttuen tätä rinnuksista. "Minä todella, oikeasti tarkoitan sitä mitä sanoin! Mitään tällaista ei olisi tapahtunut ilman minua..."

"... mitä tarkoitat?" Romano kysyi, ensimmäistä kertaa vähään aikaan kiinnostuneena pikkuveljensä puheista.

Feliciano painoi päänsä surkeana. Tällä kesti hetken aikaa kerätä äänensä ja ajatuksensa.

"M- minä autoin niitä a- asejoukkoja löytämään sinne piraattisaarelle." Feliciano lopulta aloitti, melkein huohottaen ahdistuksensa johdosta. "M- mutta tein sen vain ja ainoastaan, k- koska Ludwig sanoi, että se olisi ainoa tapa saada sinut l- lopettamaan!"

Romano ei voinut kuin tuijottaa veljeään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt...

"P- päästin Ludwigin vapaaksi heti, kun s- saavuimme sinne saarelle." Feliciano jatkoi selitystään. "H- hän sanoi kutsuvansa piraatinmetsästäjät paikalle. Jos kaikki m- muut jäisivät kiinni, sinä tajuaisit miten väärin piraattina oleminen on ja lopettaisit... tulisit kanssani kotiin... t- tai niin Ludwig minulle väitti... ja minä uskoin... siksi p- päästin hänet vapaaksi... vee, olen idiootti. Kun tapasin isoisän, tajusin, että olin tehnyt väärin! Ludwigkin oli hylännyt minut, vaikka sanoi palaavansa luokseni... hän käytti minua hyväkseen, _fratello... _Olen niin pahoillani!"

"Sinä -" Romano aloitti, mutta tunsi sanojen juuttuvan kurkkuunsa.

"On minun syytäni, että Antoniolle on käymässä huonosti..." Feliciano sanoi, ääni sortuen ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. "Mutta en koskaan halunnut, että näin olisi käynyt! Että keneenkään sattuisi -!"

"Senkin paskiainen!" Romano huusi ja tönäisi Felicianoa kaikilla voimillaan niin, että nuorempi italialainen kaatui rajusti maahan. "Miten oikein kuvittelit tilanteen sitten päättyvän, jos annat piraatinmetsästäjien päästä piraattien saarelle? Miten voit olla noin hiton _tyhmä?_"

"_F- fratello..._" Feliciano aloitti kyynelehtien nyt samalla vuolaasti. "Anteeksi, kiltti anna anteeksi! Vee, olen niin pahoillani -!"

"Tunge anteeksipyyntösi jollekin jota ne kiinnostavat!" Romano karjui päin veljensä naamaa. "En kestä katsoa sinua, senkin kaksinaamainen valehtelija! Jos Antonio kuolee törttöilyjesi takia, et saa ikinä anteeksi!"

Romano kääntyi huutonsa jälkeen ympäri ja juoksi pois taakseen katsomatta. Hän kuuli takaansa Felicianon hysteerisen itkun, mutta ei osannut enää välittää. Kaikki tämä oli Felicianon syytä. Romano ei enää tiennyt mihin uskoa, kun oma velikin oli pettänyt hänen luottamuksensa näin. Kuka hänelle enää jäisi kaiken tämän jälkeen?

* * *

><p>"Senkin aivovaurioinen älykääpiö!" Arthur karjui keuhkojensa pohjalta niin, että sylki roiskui, naama kirkkaan punaisena. "Minähän sanoin, että jätän Alfredin sinun vastuullesi, ja mitä sinä menet tekemään? Jäät kiinni! Voi hyvä luoja sentään, laita espanjalainen asialle ja mene itse perässä! Kuinka vajaaälyinen ihminen voi oikein olla?"<p>

"Huuda pois vain, mutta olet yhtä syyllinen tähän tilanteeseen kuin minä." Antonio vastasi kyllästyneenä, ilmekään värähtämättä huudoista huolimatta. "Sitä paitsi minä sentään jättäydyin kiinni tahallani, ettei Romano olisi joutunut vangiksi myös. Sinä et vain onnistunut pidättelemään vihollisia."

Piraattikapteenit istuivat käsiraudat käsissään vierekkäin kolkossa, kanakopin kokoisessa sellissä. Heillä ei ollut siellä mitään tekemässä oloja paremmaksi, ei huopia tai sänkyä, ei edes tuoleja. Vaikka he olivat teoriassa sisällä, oli selissä nihkeän kylmää. Antonio nojasi päätään kiviseinää vasten, mutta istumisesta huolimatta häntä huimasi vähän. Espanjalainen tunsi korkean kuumeen nousevan taas, mutta yritti taistella uupumustaan vastaan. Se oli hankalaa, kun otti huomioon tilanteen, jossa he nyt olivat.

"Kehtaatkin syyllistää minua, siinä oli monta kymmentä yhtä vastaan!" Arthur huusi taas, saaden Antonion pään särkemään. "Kuka tahansa olisi hävinnyt siinä tilanteessa, joten pidä pääsi kiinni!"

"Pidä itse, äänesi saa pääni räjähtämään..." Antonio vastasi ja nosti ärsyyntyneenä molemmat kätensä otsalleen. "Kälätät kuin mikäkin kyläeukko."

"_WHAT?_" Arthur räjähti entistä enemmän.

"Nyt pidätte molemmat suunne kiinni, tai neulon ne umpeen." sellin vartija kivahti ja marssi piraattikapteenien eteen. "Tämä on viimeinen iltanne. Luulisi, että tahtoisitte viettää sen muuten kuin riidellen."

Antonio ja Arthur molemmat hiljenivät vastentahtoisesti, minkä jälkeen vartija lähti jatkamaan kierrostaan. Antonio kuunteli vaiteliaana etääntyviä askeleita ja huokaisi syvään. Hän oli aina tiennyt piraattiuransa koituvan kohtalokseen, mutta silti tämä koko tilanne tuntui liian masentavalta ollakseen totta. Aamunkoitteessa heidät... Antonio nielaisi kireästi. Hänen mielensä ei toiminut kunnolla, johtui se sitten kuumeesta tai jostakin muusta. Mutta aika olisi pian lopussa, eikä hänellä ollut ainuttakaan pakoideaa. Arthurkin vaikutti aivan yhtä neuvottomalta.

_Yllättävän vähän minua kaduttaa yhtään mikään... _Antonio ajatteli itsekseen, hiukan hämmästyneenä omasta rauhallisuudestaan. _Mutta Romanon kanssa olisin halunnut ehtiä edetä pidemmälle... olisi ollut kiva kokea enemmän elämää yhdessä... tehdä asioita yhdessä... ja ehkä jopa vanheta yhdessä..._

Ja oikeastaan nyt ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Antonio tunsi katuvansa jotain. Espanjalainen ei silti osannut tarkalleen nimetä, mitä. Hän ei pitänyt tunteesta yhtään, se teki hänen olonsa kipeäksi.

"Viimeinen ilta, huh?" Arthur aloitti vähän ajan kuluttua, tällä kertaa ääni tasaisena ja oudon tunteettomana. "Ja kaikista maailman ihmisistä vietän sen sinun kanssasi... No jaa, enpä olisi kuvitellut lopun koittavan näin pian..."

"Niin." Antonio vastasi, tuijottaen tyhjästi vastapäistä seinää. "Typerää päättä päivänsä köyden jatkeena. Olisin mieluummin kuollut pitkän ja katkeran taistelun päätteeksi rakkaani käsivarsille, sankarina."

"Typerää kuvitella mitään tuollaista." Arthur mumisi vastaukseksi. "Tämän kohtalon suurin osa meikäläisistä kohtaa."

"Mmm..." Antonio hymähti, eikä jatkanut aiheesta.

Hän yritti olla ajattelematta liikaa, mutta toisaalta samaan aikaan pitää tärkeimmät ajatuksensa sydämessään pelon karkottamiseksi. Romano... voi, Romano. Antonio niin toivoi voivansa nähdä italialaisen vielä viimeisen kerran ennen loppua.

No, hänellä oli vielä viitisen tuntia aikaa ajelehtia onnellisiin muistoihin ennen aamunkoittoa.

* * *

><p>"- ja toivottavasti sen jälkeen pääsemme pian takaisin laivalle." Gilbert selitti silmät päättäväisyydestä leimuten ja löi oikean kätensä nyrkin vasemman kämmeneen. "Siinä suunnitelma. Onko kysyttävää?"<p>

Romano tai kukaan muu ei sanonut mitään. Molemmat Antonion ja Arthurin miehistöt olivat kerääntyneet toistaiseksi samalla laivalle kuuntelemaan Gilbertin ja Wang Yaon laatimaa suunnitelmaa tarkkaavaisena ilmekään värähtämättä. Ihmiset nyökkäilivät hyväksyvinä ja Romanonkin oli pakko myöntää, että suunnitelma kuulosti hyvältä. Jos siis jätettiin pois se seikka, että se oli valtavan riskialtis. Pieninkin virhe tai olosuhteiden epäsuotuisuus pilaisi helposti kaiken nopeammin kuin kukaan ehtisi sanoa "pahus soikoon".

"Hyvää työtä, Gilbert!" Elizabeta myönsi ja ilma naisen ympärillä lähestulkoon roihusi liekeissä. "Toivotaan, että kaikki sujuu hyvin."

"Epäonnistuminen ei tule kuuloonkaan, kun minä olen täällä!" Alfred huudahti itsevarmasti ja virnisti rohkaisevasti kaikille. "Näytetään niille, ettei kukaan kaappaa meidän kapteeneja tuntematta seurauksia!"

"_Hěnhǎo_." Wang Yao totesi tapansa mukaan rauhallisesti ja taputti käsiään yhteen. "Aletaan siis valmistautua. Meillä on hädin tuskin pari tuntia aikaa."

Miehistön jäsenet nyökkäsivät ja kiiruhtivat jokainen omille teilleen hoitamaan kaiken omalta osaltaan valmiiksi. Romano loi katseensa merelle päin. Vähän matkan päässä näkyi maata ja mahtipontinen kaupunki. Siellä asui kuningas ja siellä myös pidettäisiin Antonion hirttäjäiset.

_Irvokasta... _Romano ajatteli. Millainen kuningas katseli tyytyväisenä, kun ihmisiä tapettiin? Tekisi ihmishengestä varoittavan esimerkin monille muille? Varmaan aika moni, mutta silti Romano tunsi kuinka hänen vatsaansa väänsi inhosta. Vaikka kyllä hän etäisesti pystyi ymmärtämään, etteivät he piraatit olleet pohjimmiltaan yhtään sen parempia. Italialainen pudisteli päätään ja keräsi ajatuksensa. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa tähän...

Romano kääntyi ympäri aikeenaan suunnistaa suoraan nukkumatiloihin vaatteiden vaihtoon, kun huomasi jonkun seisovan edessään. Se oli Feliciano.

"_Fratello..._" nuorempi italialainen aloitti anelevalla äänellä, surullinen ilme kasvoillaan.

Välittömästi Romano tunsi vihan kiehahtavan sisällään katsoessaan veljeään, ja tajusi kasvojensa vääntyvän halveksivaan ilmeeseen. Miten Feliciano kehtasi seistä siinä hänen edessään ja puhua hänelle? Tämä taisi tosiaan olla niin tyhmä, kuin mitä antoi ymmärtää. Romano ei odottanut mitä Felicianolla oli sanottavana, ei sanonut sanaakaan veljelleen ja vain käveli kylmästi tämän ohi.

Luojan kiitos Feliciano ei osallistuisi pelastusoperaatioon. Romano ei ollut vielä kertonut muille veljensä osallisuudesta piraattisaaren hyökkäykseen, mutta hän ei aikoisi epäröidä sitä hetkeäkään, jos kaikki tämä päättyisi huonosti. Feliciano saisi sitten kuulla kunniansa kahdelta eri piraattilaivan miehistöltä, eikä lopputulos tulisi olemaan nätti.

Romano puri kireästi hammasta horisontista nousevan auringon alkaessa häikäistä häntä. Alle kaksi tuntia aikaa...

* * *

><p>Antonio ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin kokenut yhtä epämiellyttävää herätystä kuin nyt. Vartija suoraan sanottuna kiskoi hänet suoraan unesta jaloilleen selittelemättä tilannetta sen enempää. Myös Arthur revittiin kovakouraisesti pystyyn, mutta englantilainen näytti olleen jo aikaisemmin hereillä. Antonio pudisteli päätään, tuntien olevansa vielä hiukan tokkurassa kuumeen takia. Hän oli varmaan ajelehtinut tajuttomuuteen jossakin välissä yötä...<p>

Isokokoiset vartijat alkoivat retuuttaa Antoniota ja Arthuria sellikäytävää eteenpäin kohti ulko-ovea. Antonio ymmärsi heti mistä oli kyse. H-hetki oli koittanut.

"Heh heh, kumpikohan teistä lähtee ensimmäisenä tekemään lähempää tuttavuutta käyden kanssa?" Arthuria raahaava vartija aloitti pilkallisesti, ilmiselvästi tilanteesta nauttien. "Onko toiveita?"

Antonio ja Arthur eivät vaivautuneet vastaamaan. He eivät aikoneet antaa vartijalle sitä tyydytystä.

Heidän lähestyessä ulos johtavaa isompaa ovea, alkoi lähistöltä kuulua isolta kuulostavan ihmisjoukon puheensorinaa. Heitä varten oli siis järjestetty suuremman luokan teloitus. No, Antonio ei tuntenut erityisemmin välittävänsä. Ainakin ulkona hänellä oli mahdollisuus kuolla taivaan alla ja meri silmiensä edessä.

Ulko-ovea vahtiva vartija astui heti sivuun, kun Antoniota ja Arthuria taluttavat vartijat saapuivat tarpeeksi lähelle. Ovi avattiin melkein heti sen jälkeen. Antonio siristi silmiään kirkkaan auringonvalon melkein sokaistessa hänet. Sellissä oli ollut yllättävän hämärää. Antonion vartijan ei jäänyt odottelemaan hänen näkönsä palautumista, vaan jatkoi kiskontaansa entistä kovakouraisemmin, ja hetken ajan Antonio oli kaatua. Pikkuhiljaa espanjalainen pystyi kuitenkin taas avaamaan silmänsä kokonaan ja hän tajusi olevansa isolla kaupunginaukiolla.

Keskellä aluetta oli jokin korokkeen ja lavan tapainen, minkä päällä tukeva hirttopuu nökötti sangen mitäänsanomattomana. Korokkeen ympärillä seisoi odottavasti molemmin puolin valtava ihmisjoukko. Suurin osa oli aatelisia, jotka nenäänsä nyrpistellen mulkoilivat Antoniota ja Arthuria. Ensimmäiseksi mainittu oli odottanut näkevänsä kuninkaan ja tämän hovin katselemassa heidän teloitustaan, mutta näistä ei näkynyt jälkeäkään. Ehkä kuningas oli piilossa väijytyksen varalta.

Antonio tiesi valtavan määrän ihmisiä katselevan häntä, mutta silti jokin tuntui oudolta. Espanjalainen antoi katseensa kiertää väkijoukkoa ja hänen vaistonsa tuntui huomaavan jotain, mitä hänen järkensä ei oikein tavoittanut. Antonio ihmetteli miksi hänestä tuntui tällaiselta. Tietenkin hänen mielensä saattoi temppuilla shokin ja jännityksen takia... mutta miksi hänestä tuntui, kuin muutama silmäpari olisi tuijottanut häntä eri tavalla kuin muu väkijoukko?

Hetkeä myöhemmin Antonio ja Arthur talutettiin hirttolavalle. Vartijat tönivät heidät paikoilleen hiukan taemmas niin, että hirttopuu oli heidän edessään. Antonio antoi katseensa kulkea vapaasti ympäriinsä, yrittäen epätoivoisesti skannata ympäristöä pakomahdollisuuksien varalta. Tulos oli huonompi kuin laiha, sillä vartija piti hänestä edelleen kiinni, lisäksi aukio oli täynnä muita vartijoita, jotka tukkivat kaikki ulos johtavat tiet. Antonion kädetkin olivat edelleen sidotut. Ei tästä tilanteesta tainnut olla ulospääsyä...

Hirttolavan edustalle asteli silloin vanhempi mies. Antonio tunnisti tämän vaatteet, mies oli tuomari. Heille luettaisiin nyt tuomio.

"Tervehdys teille, hyvät kansalaiset." mies aloitti köhiessään ensin äänensä kirkkaaksi. "Tänään on merkittävä päivä, sillä olemme viimein saanet kiinni kaksi merkittävää piraattikapteenia, Antonio Fernandez Carriedon ja Arthur Kirklandin. Tänään tapahtuu puhdistus. Sillä kun päästämme nämä sieluttomat barbaarit surkeista hengistään, me kunnon kansalaiset voimme nukkua yömme hiukan paremmin."

Ihmisjoukosta kuului hyväksyvää muminaa ja taputuksia joille Arthur pyöritteli näyttävästi silmiään. Antoniokin näytti tympeää naamaa. Turhaa kukkoilua tuollainen puhe, hoitaisivat nyt vain asian pois alta...

"Carriedo ja Kirkland." tuomarimies jatkoi puhettaan, kääntyen nyt piraattikapteenien puoleen. "Teidät on lain nojalla tuomittu kuolemaan. Tahdotteko lausua viimeisiä sanoja?"

"Ette te pitkään öitänne hyvin nuku." Arthur sanoi ja virnisti ihmisille pirullisesti. "Pian joku muu vie paikkamme ja piinaa teitä entistä hirveämmin. Varautukaa siis."

"Ei muistella pahalla." Antonio jatkoi muka pirteästi, vaikka ei tuntenut oloaan lainkaan hyväksi. "Kaiken kivan on loputtava aikanaan."

Ilmasta saattoi helposti vaistota halveksunnan ja kauhistelun, mutta Antonio ei välittänyt. Nuo ihmiset vain kerjäsivät sitä. Hän kumarsi tahallaan ärsyttäen herrasmiesmäisesti joka suuntaan, mutta noustessaan ylös espanjalainen jähmettyi vähän. Ihan kuin... ihan kuin hän olisi juuri nähnyt hyvin tutut, punertavan violetinväriset silmät ihmisjoukossa. Mutta nyt ne olivat poissa. Antonio räpytteli epäuskoisena silmiään, mutta ei tosiaan nähnyt enää mitään. Kummallista...

"Ilmeisesti herra Carriedo tahtoo päästä ensimmäisenä käyden jatkoksi, kun on jo hyvästellyt kaikki katsojat." tuomarimies sanoi hyisellä äänellä ja viittilöi kättään. "Pappi tulee antamaan sinulle viimeisen voitelun, jonka jälkeen tuomio pannaan täytäntöön. Olkoon luoja sielullesi armollinen."

Antonion vartija tarttui häneen kivuliaan tiukasti ja pakotti hänet kumartumaan eteenpäin. Espanjalainen tunsi sitten, kuinka hirttosilmukka pujotettiin hänen kaulansa ympärille. Tässä sitä kohta mentäisiin... Mutta ainakin hän saattoi nähdä auringonvalossa kimaltavan meren aukiota reunustavien rakennusten takaa...

Samaan aikaan valkoisiin kaapuihin pukeutunut pappi asteli lavalle. Antonio ei kiinnittänyt tähän erityisesti huomiota. Hän kun ei näistä henkisistä asioista kauheasti piitannut.

"Sinulla on vielä tilaisuus katua tekojasi." pappi aloitti kireällä äänellä, tehden ristinmerkin Antonion edessä päästessään tarpeeksi lähelle. "Taivaan portit aukeavat kaikille, jotka ovat valmiita ottamaan armon sydämeensä."

"Miten vaan." Antonio vastasi piittaamattomana. "Kestääkö tässä vielä kauankin?"

Pappi kumartui yllättäen hitaasti lähemmäs, hyvin likelle Antonion kasvoja.

"Älä luovu toivosta." tämä sanoi ja virnisti hiukan ylimielisesti. "Tämä ei ole vielä ohi, pahus soikoon..."

Antonio kohotti hiukan ärsyyntyneenä ja kysyvästi toista kulmaansa, kääntäen samalla katseensa suoraan pappiin. Äkkiä espanjalainen oli huutaa ääneen, mutta tunsi kuitenkin vain leukansa loksahtavan auki. Nuo meripihkanväriset silmät... tuo hiuskiehkura...

_Ei voi olla totta! _Antonio ajatteli silmät hämmästyksestä levällään. Pappi hymyili hänelle edelleenkin ja iski silmää.

Silloin pistoolinlaukaus halkoi muuten hiljaista ilmaa. Sekuntia myöhemmin ainakin puolet aukion "vartijoista" vetivät aseensa esiin ja kääntyi muita ihmisiä vastaan. Nyt Antonio viimeinkin tunnisti nämä: hänen ja Arthurin miehistöt! Espanjalainen tunsi itsensä tyhmäksi, miten hän ei ollut aikaisemmin tajunnut sitä?

"Ehdotan, että te, jotka haluatte elää, poistutte nopeammin kuin heti!" Gilbertin ääni kaikui ympäri aukiota ja pian albiinomies ilmestyikin suuren valevartijajoukon takaa Elizabeta rinnallaan. "Jokainen joka vastustaa meitä, pääsee hengestään!"

Paniikki valtasi aukion. Merirosvot alkoivat rellestää estotta ympäriinsä, mikä sai ympäröivät aateliset kauhun valtaan. Sekasortoinen pakeneminen ja ryntäily muutti aukion yhdeksi kiljuvaksi hullunmyllyksi. Antonio tuijotti tapahtunutta suu puoliksi auki, tajuamatta vielä kunnolla mitä oli tapahtunut.

Hänen vierellään Romano veti papinkaavut yltään ja miekkansa esiin, sillä Antoniota ja Arthuria vartioivat köriläät olivat vielä paikalla. Italialainen oli ainakin puolet pienikokoisempi, mutta yritti siitä huolimatta näyttä urhealta. Antonio oli edelleen kahlittuna ja köysi kaulansa ympärillä. Hän ei pystyisi auttamaan alaistaan, vaikka olisi halunnut sitä enemmän kuin mitään muuta sillä hetkellä.

Romano huusi ja syöksyi eteenpäin Antonion vartijaa päin. Samaan aikaa Arthur kääntyi yllättäen ympäri ja tähtäsi vahvan potkun vartijansa rintakehälle. Mies ei ehtinyt edes huudahtaa, kun putosi lavalta kovaan kivikatuun. Arthur ei jäänyt odottelemaan, vaan loikkasi täydellä painollaan miehen päälle ja ilmassa kaikui kuvottava rusahdus. Antonio tukahdutti puistatuksen.

Romano miekkaili kiivaasti jäljelle jääneen vartijan kanssa. Italialainen oli sisukas, mutta jäi hyvää vauhtia alakynteen. Muut miehistön jäsenet eivät ehtineet tulla auttamaan, sillä nämä olivat liian kiireellisiä pitämään puolensa muita vartijoita vastaan raivoisissa taisteluissaan. Antonio tunsi olonsa hirvittävän avuttomaksi, kun ei kyennyt mitenkään auttamaan.

"Vai, että lisää teloitettavia?" vartija kysyi pilkallisesti pakottaessaan Romanon perääntymään askel askeleelta vahvojen miekaniskujensa myötä. "Pidänkin sinusta henkilökohtaisesti itse huolen, kun tämä typerä hyökkäyksenne on ohi. Kuinkahan kovaa saan sinut huutamaan tuskasta?"

"_Vai a farti fottere!_" Romano huusi takaisin nyrkkiä puiden. _"Vaffanculo, bastardo!_"

Antonio ei voinut kuin tuijottaa italialaistaan korvat punaisena. Hän ei ollut uskoa, kuinka rankkaa kiroilua tämän suusta juuri nyt tuli. Vartija ei näyttänyt arvostavan Romanon loukkauksia, vaan ampaisikin äkkiä eteenpäin uskomattomalla vauhdilla. Romano ei ehtinyt edes silmiään räpäyttää saati suojautua, vaan otti iskun vastaan järkyttävän kovaa. Italialainen lensi kaaressa hirttolavalta ja iskeytyi kipeän näköisesti katuun.

"ROMANO!" Antonio huusi kauhistuneena. Tuon oli täytynyt sattua...

Romano ei hetkeen liikkunut, mutta voihkaisi lopulta tuskissaan. Ainakin tämä oli vielä tajuissaan... Mutta vartija laskeutui nauraen lavalta ja asteli uhkaavan hitaasti italialaista kohti. Romano ei pystynyt vielä liikkumaan, vaan makasi kivun sokaisemana itseään keinutellen maassa. Voi ei... tässä kävisi huonosti, jos italialainen ei pian puolustautuisi!

"Anna hänen olla!" Antonio huusi vartijalle, joka tarttui nyt Romanoa rinnuksista. "Minut sinä haluat hengiltä, et hänet!"

Vartija vain nauroi, mutta sillä hetkellä Romanon silmät rävähtivät auki. Hetkeen molemmat vartija ja Antonio eivät tajunneet mitä oli tapahtunut. Mutta pian kadulle levisi iso verilammikko. Antonio räpäytti silmiään. Romano oli iskenyt miekkansa suoraan vartijan rintakehän läpi ja huohotti järkyttyneenä tekonsa jäljiltä. Vartijan hengitys katkesi ja tämän katseesta katosi elo. Sitten tämä kaatui Romanon edestä maahan eikä enää liikkunut.

Antonio ja Romano vilkaisivat toisiaan. Italialaisen kädet vapisivat ja tämän ilme oli kauhistuneen tyhjä, mutta Antonio tunsi olonsa helpottuneeksi. Romano oli turvassa, tämä oli onnistunut puolustamaan itseään erinomaisesti. Hirttolavan takana Antonio kuuli Alfredin ja Wang Yaon löytäneen Arthurin. Gilbert ja muut Antonion miehistön jäsenet pärjäsivät hienosti taisteluissaan. Tilanne näytti viimeinkin kulkevan heidän hyväkseen.

Mutta silloin Antonio tajusi jonkun liikkuvan hirttolavan juurella. Se oli se tuomari. Mies näytti juoksevan kauhealla kiireellä jonnekin. Ja äkkiä Antonio tajusi kauhukseen jotain. Hirttolavan juurella oli vipu, joka avaisi hänen jalkojensa alla olevan luukun. Luukun avautuessa Antonio putoaisi riippumaan kaulastaan käyden varaan...

Espanjalainen tajusi mitä hänelle kohta tapahtuisi.

Tuomari oli jo tarpeeksi lähellä. Oli liian myöhäistä. Tämä oli jo nostamassa kätensä vivulle. Antonio käänsi katseensa Romanoon, joka näytti myös tajuavan mitä oli tapahtumassa. He tuijottivat toisiaan millisekunnin ajan. He tiesivät. He molemmat tiesivät, että tämä oli tässä. Romano oli avaamassa suunsa huutaakseen, yrittääkseen kieltää tuomaria. Estää tätä... Antonio tiesi sen olevan turhaa. Romano yritti epätoivoisesti hoiperrella pystyyn, mutta italialaisen voimat eivät vielä riittäneet. Antonio avasi suunsa, hän halusi sanoa hyvästit...

Mutta silloin kuului puinen kolahdus vivun vääntyessä alaspäin.

Antonio tunsi ajan ikään kuin hidastuvan. Hän tunsi lattian katoavan jalkojensa alta. Hän tunsi alkavansa pudota. Hitaasti kuin unessa... Romanon kauhistunut ääni halkoi ilmaa. Aurinko häikäisi hänen silmiään. Tuuli puhalsi lämpimästi ja kutitti hänen poskiaan. Meri kohisi kaukaisuudessa. Pieni henkäisy karkasi Antonion kurkusta hänen pudotessaan. Viimeinen henkäys... Kaikki olisi pian ohi... Alle sekunnin kuluttua...

Samaan aikaan äänekäs suhahdus viuhahti Antonion näkökentässä. Kuului vieläkin kovaäänisempi napsahdus ja sen jälkeen tömäys. Antonio oli valmistautunut hirvittävään kipuun kaulansa ympärillä, mutta sitä ei ikinä tullut. Päinvastoin, Antonio tunsi seuraavaksi takamukseensa ja selkäänsä sattuvan. Hänen silmissään pyöri, eikä hän siksi heti tajunnut mitä oli tapahtunut. Ympäriltä kuului huutoa, mikä sai hänen päänsä särkemään. Antonio veti syvään henkeä, sillä hänen sydämensä pamppaili kiivaasti kuin olisi saamassa kohtauksen. Ja lopulta Antonio tajusi tuijottavasta syvänsinistä taivasta.

_M- miten minä vielä näen ja kuulen? _Antonio ajatteli ihmeissään ja sihahti sitten jomottavalle kivulle selässään. _Hetkinen... miten minä vielä tunnen kipua? Eihän se ole mahdollista... Minunhan pitäisi olla jo kuollut?_

Espanjalainen huomasi pikkuhiljaa makaavansa selällään maassa, hirttolavan alapuolella. Yläpuolellaan hän näki luukun, jonka läpi hän oli juuri ilmeisesti pudonnut. Katkennut hirttoköysi riippui viattomana aivan Antonio pään yläpuolella.

_Köysi katkesi? _Antonio ajatteli pää pyörällä. _Mutta miten...?_

"Antonio!" Romanon ääni huusi silloin ja hetkeä myöhemmin italialainen ryömi lavan alle Antonio rinnalle. "Antonio, oletko sinä... oletko -? Antonio?"

"R-... Romano." Antonio vastasi ääni käheänä ja kuuli italialaisen ulvahtavan helpottuneena. "Olen... täällä..."

Hän käänsi päänsä laiskasti oikealla ja näki Romanon vierellään. Italialaisen meripihkanvärisistä silmistä valui vuolaasti kyyneleitä ja tämä vapisi kauttaaltaan. Antonio ei silti voinut kuin hymyillä näylle. Hän oli yhä elossa ja Romano oli nyt täällä hänen kanssaan...

"Senkin paskiainen!" Romano huusi ja löi Antoniota nyrkillä rintakehään. "Luulin jo -! Luulin jo, että olit -!"

"Niin minäkin..." Antonio vastasi hiljaa. "Kiitos pikku tomaattini... kiitos, kun tulit hakemaan minua..."

"Hoi, onko Antonio kunnossa?" kysyi tuttu ääni ja Antonio tunsi sydämensä hypähtävän. Ääni kuului Franciselle.

"Joo." Romano vastasi ja tarttui sitten määrätietoisesti espanjalaiseen, alkaen raahata häntä mukanaan pois lavan alta. "Laukauksesi osui aivan nappiin. Köysi katkesi ja Antonio on hengissä..."

"Huh, hyvä." Francisen ääni vastasi ja kuulosti nyt tyytyväiseltä. "Se oli kyllä niin onnenkantamoinen, ettei mitään rajaa... oh hoh hoh..."

_Niin Francisen tapaista... _Antonio ajatteli päätään pudistellen, mutta hymyili.

He pääsivät viimein Romanon kanssa lavan alta pois. Italialainen tarttui Antonion kaulalla lojuvaan hirttosilmukkaan ja repi sen irti, minkä jälkeen tämä alkoi tiirikoida käsirautoja. Niiden avauduttua Francis kyykistyi Antonion vierelle ja ojensi kätensä espanjalaiselle.

"Yritit sitten lähteä ennen minua, vai?" ranskalainen kysyi ilveillen.

"Joo, ilmeisesti." Antonio vastasi ja tarttui ystävänsä käteen.

"Mitä me ollaan tästä puhuttu?" Francis jatkoi ja veti Antonion jaloilleen. "Kukaan ei lähde minnekään vielä moneen vuoteen. Ymmärrätkö?"

Antonio nyökkäsi ystävälleen ja hymyili. Sitten hän kääntyi Romanon puoleen, joka tuijotti häntä kuin viimeistä päivää hiukan punastuneena.

_Hupsu italialainen... _Antonio ajatteli vastatessaan rakkaansa katseeseen. _Sen kun vaan suutelet minua, jos sinusta siltä tuntuu..._

Mutta silloin Antonio tunsi hirveän päänsäryn iskevän mieleensä ja älähti kivusta. Voi ei... ei nyt! Espanjalaista alkoi huimata taas, hän tunsi kuumeen alkavan nousta hirvittävää vauhtia. Hän nosti kätensä otsalleen. Miksi kaikista maailman hetkistä... juuri nyt...?

"A- Antonio?" Romano kysyi kauhistuneena. "Mikä hätänä?"

Antonio kurtisti kulmiaan. Kaikki ympäröivät äänet kuulostivat oudon vääristyneiltä...

"Se tapahtuu taas?" Francis kysyi määrätietoisena ja Antonio nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. "Okei. No niin kaikki, meidän on lähdettävä tällä sekunnilla!"

"Mitä, mikä Antoniolla on?" Romano kysyi inttäen Francisilta, ääni pelosta väristen.

_Ei, älä kerro Romanolle... _Antonio ajatteli, mutta ei enää kyennyt sanomaan mitään. Hänen päässään kieppui jo liikaa. Antonio yritti taistella, mutta oli jo uuvuksissa ja tunsi jalkojensa pettävän altaan. Samalla hänen näkökenttänsä sumeni totaalisesti.

"ANTONIO!" Romanon ääni huusi jostakin hänen yläpuoleltaan.

"Väistä!" Francisen ääni jyrisi seuraavaksi. "Minä kannan hänet. Kuulkaa kaikki, nyt on lähdettävä! Perääntykää!"

"Francis?" Gilbertin ääni kysyi jostakin. "Missä välissä sinä tulit?"

"Ei ole aikaa selittää!" Francis huusi takaisin. "Liikettä niveliin!"

Antonio kamppaili, mutta turhaan. Hänen mielensä alkoi lipua tajuttomuuden puolelle. Kaikki ympärillä haalistui, eikä Antoniolla ollut enää pienintäkään käsitystä missä hän oli ja kenen kanssa. Espanjalainen ei kuitenkaan enää jaksanut vastustella, hän oli liian väsynyt kaiken tapahtuneen jäljiltä. Vaikka se ei ehkä ollut kaikista viisain teko ikinä, Antonio antautui tajuttomuutensa valtaan. Suloinen uni vei hänet mennessään...

____**Deve essere continuata**...____

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>**  
><strong>Fratello: Veli

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Englantilaisille sanoille:  
><strong>What: Mitä

**Käännökset Kiinalaisille sanoille:**

Hěnhǎo: Hyvä

**Muuta mukavaa:**

Jännitystä, toimintaa! Plus nopea päivitys, eli hyvin menee :)

Viime luvusta tuli muuten mieletön määrä kommentteja, ainakin normaalimäärään verrattuna, joten suuri kiitos kaikille teille kommentoijille siitä! ^^ Jälleen kerran lämmittää mieltä lukea noita *sydän ja virtuaalikeksi*

Muuten! Tämä ei liity ficciin mitenkään, mutta ihan vinkkinä teille. Löysin hyvän yaoi!animen, jossa toinen päähenkilö on ihan Romanon näköinen ja kuuloinen aikuisena, mutta lukioikäisenä kuin Feliciano. **Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi**. Se sarja on hurjan söpö, täynnä silmänkarkkia ja PITKÄ (yaoi animeksi). Kannattaa ehdottomasti katsoa! :) Linkki: **http: / www. animeseason. com/ sekai- ichi- hatsukoi- episode- 1 / **(poistakaa turhat välit)

...

SuperYui: Oih, kiitos ihanista kehuista! :) Anteeksi, tiedän että mulla on tämä kauhea tapa jättää luvut hirveän jänniin kohtiin... täytyy pitää lukijat kiinnostuneena ^^

daretodream: Uskoisin että tää luku on vieläkin intensiivisempi :) Jeps, kirous. Saatte kuulla siitä lisää ensi luvussa...

Kuutamolla: No niinhän se melkein meni :D Ruotsin kuningas siis tällä kertaa säästyi... X)

Colorful Black: Paljon kysymyksiä, mutta voin onneksi luvata, että ensi luvussa tulee joihinkin niistä vastauksia :)

Minah: Oih, hienoa kuulla että on kehittynyt! Loistavaa! :) Aion kyllä jatkaa tätä vielä! P.S. Kyllä, uskon että tosiaan bongasit amnesia viittauksen ;)

Annikyuu: Uni on yliarvostettua xD No ei, mutta ehkä on hyvä, että tämänkertainen päivitys tulee näin aikaisin (toisaalta ei se teitä auta, jos olette koneella yömyöhään ^^)

saichin: Kiitoksia kehuista! :) Toivottavasti jatko tuli taas tarpeeksi ajoissa :D

Sumirezu: Hyviä lukuahmimishetkiä X) Lisää toimintaa luvassa!

Tekopupu: Ei se haittaa :) Kiva tietää, että on tehnyt hyvää työtä ^^

Minah: Haa, ihanaa kun ihmiset levittää tätä eteenpäin! Hyvää työtä uskollinen lukijani! X) Toivottavasti päivitys tuli tarpeeksi nopeasti :)

SamWin98: No, tässä mä olen ja ihan kyllä ihminen oon kun viimeksi tarkastin :D Mutta kiitos kehuista! ^^


	21. luku: Ja he saivat viimein toisensa

**Luku 21 – Ja he saivat viimein toisensa**

"Miten Antonio voi?" Romano kysyi suunnilleen sadannen kerran Francisen astuessa ulos espanjalaisen hytistä. "Onko hän kunnossa?"

"Hänellä on vielä hyvin korkea kuume, mutta pysyy jo suurimman osan ajasta tajuissaan." Francis vastasi sulkiessaan samalla hytin oven takanaan kiinni. "Hän kyselee sinua, mutta en ole varma onko tapaaminen vielä viisasta. Sinulla on paljon kysymyksiä, joihin on vaikea vastata."

Romano ei sanonut mitään, sillä se oli totta. Antoniolla oli selvästi jokin vialla, sillä miten muuten espanjalainen olisi ollut niin kipeänä? Ei tavallinen flunssa tuollaista aiheuttanut...

He olivat joutuneet raahaamaan tajuttomaksi menneen Antonion takaisin laivalle, mutta onneksi he onnistuivat pakenemaan hirttopaikalta ilman suurempia ongelmia. Okei, yli puoli valtakuntaa oli nyt heidän perässään, mutta ainakin Antonio ja Arthur olivat turvassa. Kaksi laivaa purjehtivat edelleen samassa kurssissa vierekkäin, vaikka liitosta ei oltu neuvoteltu niin pitkälle. Silti jotenkin piraattimiehistöt olivat lähentyneet kaikkien näiden vastoinkäymisien jälkeen niin, ettei ilmassa vellonut juuri lainkaan epäluuloisuutta tai katkeruutta. Päinvastoin, tuntui lähes lohdulliselta, kun ihan lähellä oli niin paljon liittolaisia. Varsinkin nyt, kun he olivat valtakunnan etsityimpiä rikollisia.

Francis ja Chell eivät tietenkään olleet erityisen innostuneita Arthurin läsnäolosta, mutta tyytyivät vain jättämään englantilaisen parhaansa mukaan huomiotta. Jostakin syystä myös Arthur tuntui tekevän samoin. No, sopu ei harmittanut ketään.

"Romano?" Francis huhuili ja heilutteli kättään italialaisen kasvojen edessä. "Kuunteletko minua?"

"Häh? Ah, anteeksi..." Romano vastasi, hätkähtäen ajatuksistaan. "Mitä sanoit?"

"Tahdoin vain varoittaa sinua." Francis selitti ja huokaisi syvään. "Antonio aikoo kyllä selittää kaiken sinulle, mutta se mitä tulet kuulemaan, voi kuulostaa liian uskomattomalta ollakseen totta. Vakuutan silti, että joka sana siitä on totta, joten ole kärsivällinen ja kuuntele loppuun. Antonio ei houraile."

"...yritän parhaani." Romano sanoi, tietäen kuulostavansa hiukan epäluuloiselta. "Pitäisikö minun kuitenkin varautua johonkin pahaan?"

"No... tavallaan." Francis myönsi. "Antoniolle tapahtui jotain, mutta hän ei ole tehnyt mitään, mikä muuttaisi sinun käsitystäsi hänestä huonompaan."

"Okei." Romano vastasi hiukan helpottuneena.

Francis näytti pohtivan hetken kuumeisesti itsekseen, mutta siirtyi sitten sivuun ja hymyili Romanolle. Italialainen ei tehnyt elettäkään liikkuakseen, vaan tuijotti ranskalaista kysyvästi.

"Uskon, että on viisaampaa antaa teidän kahden rakastavaisen tavata, kuin pitää teidät erossa." Francis totesi ja sipaisi pöyhkeilevästi hiuksiaan. "Mene."

Romano mulkaisi myhäilevää Francista, mutta ei vaivautunut vastaamaan tälle mitään. Hän suunnisti Antonion hyttiin johtavalle ovelle ja astui sisään.

Huone oli edelleen saman näköinen kuin ennen. Ilmassa leijaili kuitenkin raskas aura, hiukan samantapainen kuin sairaaloissa. Romano ei ollut varma mistä se johtui, eikä jaksanut perehtyä asiaan. Hänen katseensa suuntautui suoraan Antonio sängylle, missä espanjalainen makasi hiljaa liikkumattomana. Romano nielaisi kireästi ja asteli kiirettä pitämättä eteenpäin. Sängyn edustalla oli jo valmiiksi tuoli, joten Romano käveli sen luo ja istui aloilleen.

Antonion silmät olivat kiinni. Espanjalainen oli varmaan taas nukahtanut. Romano nojautui lähemmäs ja katseli lepäävää kapteeniaan. Tämä näytti niin kipeältä ja väsyneeltä, että Romanon sydäntä kouraisi. Hän kohotti kätensä ja pyyhkäisi espanjalaisen silmille valahtaneet hiukset sivuun. Samalla hän tunsi kuinka kuuma miehen otsa oli. Se suorastaan hehkui lämpöä ympärilleen!

Silloin Antonion silmät rävähtivät auki ja Romano säpsähti vähän. Espanjalainen hapuili katseellaan ympärilleen hetken aikaa, mutta tajusi sitten, että Romano oli siinä. Välittömästi Antonion suu suli lämpimään hymyyn.

"Pikku tomaattinihan se siinä..." tämä aloitti hiljaa. "Kaipasin sinua."

"Älä puhu liikaa." Romano sanoi ja veti kiireesti kätensä takaisin itselleen. "Rasitat itseäsi..."

"En sinun kanssasi." Antonio vastasi hymyillen. "Olen niin onnellinen, että olen vielä täällä... Koskaan ennen en ole ollut niin varma, että kuolisin siihen paikkaan..."

Romano tiesi heti mistä Antonio puhui. Se hirttopäivä oli ollut kokonaisuudessaan ihan kamala.

"Antonio..." Romano aloitti sitten, pakottaen huulilleen sanat, joita hän pelkäsi kuollakseen kysyä. "Miksi sinä olet noin kipeänä nyt? Tätä on jatkunut jo jonkin aikaa, eikö niin?"

Antonio veti syvään henkeä, näyttäen siltä, että oli tiennyt kysymyksen tulevan ja valmistautui vastaamaan siihen. Romano puolestaan valmistautui kuuntelemaan.

"Olen ollut ihan pienestä asti jääräpää." Antonio alkoi selostaa tarinaansa, katse poissaolevasti kiinni seinässä. "Synnyin pieneen kalastajakylään, melko samanlaiseen kuin se sinun kotisaaresi. Ihmiset siellä olivat hyvin taikauskoisia, ja siksi meillä oli paljon sääntöjä miten piti käyttäytyä, ettei paha onni tarttuisi mukaan. En oikein koskaan jaksanut kuunnella käskyjä tai sääntöjä. Hölmöilin usein, mutta se ei koskaan mennyt liian vakavaksi... paitsi sinä yhtenä kohtalokkaana päivänä. Olin silloin yksitoistavuotias. Saarella oli yksi luola, jonne meillä tai kenelläkään saaren asukkaalla ei ollut lupa mennä. Minä kuitenkin päätin uhmata tuota kieltoa, osittain ikätovereideni painostuksesta."

Romano kuunteli uteliaana Antonion selostusta. Hän olisi halunnut keskeyttää tarinan kyselläkseen lisää, mutta hillitsi itsensä. Olisi parempi antaa espanjalaisen selittää rauhassa...

"En oikein kunnolla muista mitä siellä luolassa tapahtui... luulisin, että se oli täynnä joitakin muinaisen näköisiä esineitä. Outoja tavaroita..." Antonio jatkoi vaiteliaana. "Yritin olla koskematta mihinkään, mutta luolassa oli pimeää ja törmäsin johonkin. Tuntui kuin jokin sähköiskun tapainen olisi kulkenut vartaloni lävitse ja minulla pimeni. Kun lopulta heräsin, olin jotenkin päätynyt takaisin kyläni porttien edustalle. Älä kysy miten, minulla ei ole harmaintakaan aavistusta. Minua alkoi pelottaa ja juoksin suorinta tietä kotiin. Kylän papisto vaistosi kuitenkin heti, että minulle oli tapahtunut jotain. He alkoivat huutaa, että paholainen oli asettunut minuun, ja että olin saastunut..."

"Kuinka hirveän kuuloista!" Romano huudahti, kykenemättä enää estämään itseään. Hän tiesi millaista oli joutua muiden ihmisten leimaamaksi... millaista oli, kun muut pitivät häntä saastuneena...

"Tiedän... tilannetta pahensi se, että vanhempani olivat sieltä taikauskoisimmasta päästä." Antonio totesi ja pudisteli surullisesti päätään. "Papisto sanoi heille, että minut oli puhdistettava... ja ainoa keino puhdistaa paholainen ihmisestä oli... tuli. Kuvittele, omat vanhempani aikoivat polttaa minut hengiltä. Mutta minä juoksin... enkä enää koskaan palannut takaisin. En ole nähnyt vanhempiani enää sen jälkeen."

Romano tunsi sydäntään kouraisevan tuskallisesta. Miten kukaan saattoi tehdä niin omalle lapselleen?

"Aloin kierrellä ympäriinsä, ottaa selvää tästä oudosta varjosta sisälläni." Antonio selitti taas. "Pitkän ajan jälkeen tapasin shamaanin jossakin maailman reunalla. Hän osasi viimein kertoa mikä minua vaivasi. Sieltä luolasta oli tarttunut minuun jonkin sortin kirous. Tiedän, että tämä kuulostaa hullulta, mutta en valehtele."

"Kerro lisää." Romano vastasi epäröimättä.

"Tämä kiroukseni tekee minut sairaaksi, syö minua hiljalleen sisältäpäin." Antonio sanoi ja painoi kätensä rintakehälleen. "Se tulee lopulta viemään henkenikin... shamaani ei osannut sanoa tarkalleen kuinka paljon aikaa minulla on, mutta kuulemma se, että olen vielä elossa, on pienoinen ihme."

"Pystyykö tuota kirousta poistamaan millään tavalla?" Romano kysyi, tuntien mahanpohjaansa kiertävän hiukan.

"Huhujen mukaan kyllä." Antonio sanoi ja näytti nyt hiukan toiveikkaammalta. "Vuosia myöhemmin, kun olin jo ryhtynyt piraatiksi Francisen ja Gilbertin kanssa, saimme kuulla silphiumista. Se on muinaisten aikojen kasvi, joka tarinoiden mukaan pystyy parantamaan minkä tahansa kirouksen tai sairauden. Ainoa ongelma on se, että silphiumia ei oikeastaan löydy enää mistään. Olen etsinyt sitä jo monta vuotta, niin monesta paikasta tuloksetta... En silti ole vielä luopunut toivosta. Pakko sitä on jostakin edes vähän löytyä. Niin monessa vanhassa legendassa puhutaan siitä..."

Romano nyökkäili itsekseen.

"Joten kaikki tuo sinun sairastelusi, kuume ja sellainen, johtuu kirouksesta?" italialainen kysyi selvittääkseen ajatuksensa.

"Niin." Antonio vastasi ja pakottautui hitaasti istualleen. "Anteeksi, kun en kertonut sinulle aikaisemmin. En vain tiennyt, miten olisin ottanut asian esiin..."

"Senkin paskiainen, et vain luottanut minuun." Romano murahti kiukkuisesti ja pukkasi Antonio takaisin makuulleen. "Äläkä rasita itseäsi! Yritätkö tulla enemmän kipeäksi?"

"En, en..." Antonio vastasi ja hymyili sitten. "Kiitos, kun pidät minusta huolta."

"No pakko se on, kun et sitä itse tee!" Romano kivahti takaisin. "Tajuatko miten olet aiheuttanut minulle tempauksillasi päänvaivaa viime aikoina?"

"Ainakin tiedät nyt, miltä minusta tuntuu suurimman osan ajasta kanssasi." Antonio vastasi ja tarttui sitten Romanon käsiin. "Minulla on kylmä. Tule viereeni, että saan nukuttua..."

"Tämä on vain typerän ilmiselvä juoni saada minut sänkyyn kanssasi." Romano sanoi silmäkulma nykien, mutta asettui loikoilemaan espanjalaisen rinnalle pehmeälle sängylle. Antonio kääntyi hymyillen italialaisen puoleen ja käpertyi tähän kiinni.

"Sehän nyt on selvä juttu." tämä vastasi kietoessaan kätensä Romanon ympärille. "Mutta jos et nyt kauheasti pane pahaksesi, en millään jaksa enää pysyä hereillä... lupaan, että ensi kerralla teemme jotain paljon kivempaa sängylläni..."

"Senkin idiootti!" Romano murahti, mutta Antonio oli jo vaipunut syvään uneen hänen käsivarsilleen. Italialainen huokaisi ja antoi kehonsa rentoutua, sulkien itsekin silmänsä.

_Sinnittele, Antonio... _hän ajatteli itsekseen ja hautasi sitten hiljaisesti kasvonsa espanjalaisen vallattomiin hiuksiin. _Me etsitään sinulle parannuskeino... kaikki järjestyy kyllä..._

* * *

><p>Oli kulunut melkein viikko hirttoepisodista, ja Antonio alkoi viimein olla täysin toipunut kuumeestaan. Romano oli ohimennen kuullut Francisen ja Gilbertin puhuvan keskenään hiippaillessaan keskellä yötä vessaan. Antonio ei ollut kuulemma koskaan ennen sairastanut noin vakavasti tai niin pitkään. Kirous alkoi viimein kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen päästä espanjalaisen niskan päälle... Romanoa ahdisti tilanne enemmän kuin mikään muu tapaus hänen pienen elämänsä aikana. Heidän olisi etsittävä se silphium-kasvi pian käsiinsä! Muuten Antonio...<p>

_Ei, en saa masentua... _Romano ajatteli, rohkaisten itseään tunnistaessaan olemuksestaan pieniä lannistumisen merkkejä. _Peli ei ole vielä menetetty, eikä Antonio varmasti luovuta niin vähällä. Kyllä me jotain keksitään, pahus soikoon! Ihan varmasti..._

Silloin Romano kuuli ripeitä juoksuaskelia takaansa. Hän ei ehtinyt reagoida niihin mitenkään, kun kuuli jo tutun äänen huutavan.

"Romano!" Elizabetan meuhkasi, ja seuraavaksi Romano tunsi käsiparin vetävän hänet siekailemattoman kovakouraisesti sivuun. "Nyt tuli ongelmia! Auta minua!"

"M- mitä?" Romano huudahti hoiperrellessaan Elizabetan hoputuksen tahdissa kulman taakse. "Hidasta vähän, pahus soikoon! Lennän kohta nenälleni... Mitä on tapahtunut?"

Elizabeta vilkaisi epäluuloisena kulman taakse, varmistaen ettei kukaan ollut seurannut heitä. Sitten nainen kääntyi takaisin ystävänsä puoleen.

"Francis on tapahtunut, ei helvetin helvetti..." Elizabeta vastasi manaillen ja alkoi kiertää ympyrää Romanon edessä, puhuen melkein enemmän itsekseen kuin ystävälleen. "Hän tietää, Romano. Hän tietää!"

"Tietää mitä?" Romano kysyi hämmentyneenä, yrittäen sitten rauhoitella yleensä niin tyyntä ystäväänsä. Mitä ihmettä oli oikein tapahtunut, kun tämä oli mennyt noin suunniltaan?

"Totuuden minusta!" Elizabeta jatkoi ja murahti raivostuneena ääneen. "Silloin hirttopäivänä autoin Francista kantamaan tajutonta Kapua, ja... ja olin kompastua yhdessä vaiheessa, mutta Francis ehti napata minusta kiinni... mutta hän nappasi sellaisesta paikasta, mistä hän huomasi heti, etten voinut olla mies..."

_Mistä se pervo siis nappasi kiinni...? _Romano ihmetteli tahtomatta oikeastaan edes tietää.

"Mitä minä teen?" Elizabeta ulvahti ja repi hiuksia päästään, näyttäen nyt oikeasti eksyneeltä. "Francis tietää totuuden ja on virnuillut minulle koko tämän viikon... Mitä, jos hän kertoo jollekin? Antoniolle? Lennän laivalta kuin leppäkeihäs, jos totuus tulee julki!"

"Francis on idiootti, mutta en usko, että hän kertoisi kenellekään tuollaista asiaa." Romano vastasi rauhoitellen, yrittäen estää Elizabetaa tuhoamasta hiuksiaan. "Enkä usko hetkeäkään, että Antonio karkottaisi sinua minnekään. En anna hänen tehdä sitä! Kuule, mitä jos vain kertoisit totuuden?"

Elizabeta puri ahdistuneena alahuultaan ja alkoi pyöritellä käsiään hermostuneesti toisiaan vasten. Ensimmäistä kertaa tämä oikeasti näytti naiselta Romanon silmien edessä, mikä hämmästytti italialaista suuresti. Ennen Elizabeta olisi suuttunut hänelle heti totuuden kertomisen ehdottelusta, mutta nyt... nainen näytti oikeasti harkitsevan sitä.

"Olisiko... olisiko se sinusta oikea päätös?" Elizabeta lopulta kysyi vaimealla äänellä, vältellen nyt Romanon katsetta. "Mitä, jos muut eivät sitten enää halua minua tänne? Mitä minä sitten teen?"

"Ei minun suhtautumiseni sinuun ainakaan muuttunut, kun sain tietää, että olet nainen." Romano vastasi olkiaan kohauttaen ja laski sitten rohkaisevasti kätensä ystävänsä olalle. "En usko, että se vaikuttaa muihinkaan. Ja minä tuen sinua! Sen myötä myös Antonio varmasti tukee sinua, joten kaiken pitäisi olla ok."

Elizabeta naurahti ja pudisteli päätään. Tällä oli omat aavistuksensa Romanon vallasta Antonioon, muttei maininnut italialaisen helpotukseksi asiasta mitään. Sitten naisen olemus koveni ja tämä nyökkäsi päättäväisesti.

"Hyvä on." tämä sanoi uhmakkaasti. "Minä kerron!"

"Niin sitä pitää!" Romano huudahti kannustaen. "Kerätään kaikki nyt heti kannelle. Hoidetaan tunnustus saman tien pois alta!"

"Helppo se on sinun sanoa..." Elizabeta mumisi, mutta kiiruhti miehistön nukkumatiloihin hälyttämään kaikki paikalle.

Romano ei voinut kuin ihailla ystävänsä rohkeutta. Elizabeta oli kasvanut ja kehittynyt täällä laivalla enemmän kuin olisi ehkä tajunnut myöntää. Romano mietti, pätikö sama myös häneen...

Viitisentoista minuuttia myöhemmin Elizabeta ja Romano olivat saaneet koottua suurimman osan miehistöstä kannelle. Kaikki näyttivät uteliailta, mutta eivät hoputtaneet kyselyillään Elizabetan valmisteluja, vaan rupattelivat keskenään. Romano bongasi katseellaan väkijoukosta Antonion, joka oli viimein tarpeeksi vahva oleilemaan pystyssä. Espanjalaisen katseesta paistoi uteliaisuus. Lähistöllä oleili myös kaiken pahan alku ja juuri - Francis. Ranskalaisen seurassa seisoi Chell, joka ei tuntunut ymmärtävän lainkaan mistä tässä tilanteessa oli kyse. Tino seisoi hiukan kauempana Felicianon kanssa, jota Romano oli vältellyt heidän riitansa alkamisesta asti.

Italialainen vilkaisi Elizabetaa, mutta totesi naisen pärjäävän hyvin yksinään ja suunnisti siis espanjalaisensa rinnalle. Antonio hymyili iloisesti nähtyään Romanon lähestyvän häntä. Vaikka italialainen yritti kovasti näyttää siltä, ettei häntä olisi ollenkaan kiinnostanut, ei tämä onnistunut kokonaan peittämään hymynkaretta huuliltaan. Antonio nappasi muka viattomasti Romanon käden käteensä, sillä kukaan ei pystynyt ahtaasta ihmisjoukosta elettä näkemään. Romano punastui vähän, muttei vetänyt kättään pois. Antonio tuntui olevan siitä tyytyväinen.

Lopulta Elizabeta veti rauhoittelevasti syvään henkeä ja kääntyi ystäviensä puoleen. Nainen oli valmis.

"Olen kutsunut teidät kaikki tänne, sillä minulla on eräs tärkeä asia kerrottavana..." tämä aloitti kuuluvalla äänellä, niin että kaikki varmasti kuulisivat. "Pyydän siis, kuunnelkaa ensin loppuun saakka mitä minulla on sanottavana ennen kuin sanotte itse mitään."

"Onko kaikki hyvin, Éliás?" Antonio kysyi hiukan huolestuneena. Romano tunsi espanjalaisen tiukentavan samalla alitajuisesti otettaan hänen kädestään.

"Heh..." Elizabeta naurahti hermostuneesti ja hymyili sitten kapteenilleen. "Siinäpä se... Olen salannut teiltä jo pitkään erään asian. Erään hyvin oleellisen seikan minusta..."

Lausahdus sai aikaan pientä keskustelua ja kuiskintaa miehistön keskellä. Kukaan ei silti keskeyttänyt "Éliásta".

_Anna mennä, Elizabeta! _Romano ajatteli, tajuten olevansa hiukan jännittynyt ystävänsä puolesta.

"Nimeni ei ole oikeasti Éliás." Elizabeta sanoi, pitäen äänensä kunnioitettavasti tasaisena, vaikka Romano tiesi kuinka paljon naista jännitti. "Enkä ole... mies."

Syvä hiljaisuus laskeutui kannelle. Kaikki vain tuijottivat Elizabetaa, joka vastasi vuoron perään tyynesti jokaiseen katseeseen.

"Oikea nimeni on Elizabeta Héderváry." Elizabeta esittäytyi, nostaen samalla kätensä rintakehälleen. "Olen pahoillani, että huijasin teitä näin pitkään. En uskaltanut esiintyä omana itsenäni pitkään aikaan, ja kun Kapu värväsi minut laivalle siinä uskossa, että olin mies, en voinut mitenkään kertoa totuutta. Pelkäsin, että hylkäisitte minut sen takia... naisia kun ei saisi tuoda laivalle... mutta en pelkää enää. Olette minulle kuin oma perhe... toivon siis sydämestäni etteivät asiat kovasti muutu totuuden tultua nyt julki..."

Antonio työnsi sanaakaan sanomatta lempeästi edessään seisovat piraatit sivuun ja asteli kiirettä pitämättä Elizabetan eteen. Nainen laski nöyrän nolona katseensa kannen puupinnalle. Romano pidätti hengitystään jännityksestä. Koko kannelle levittäytynyt miehistö supisi kiivaasti jotain, mutta Romano ei saanut sanoista selvää. Antonio seisoi vain nyt Elizabetan edessä. Mitä tämä aikoi tehdä...?

Silloin Antonio nosti kädellään Elizabetan kasvot ylöspäin, niin ettei nainen kyennyt katsomaan kapteenistaan poispäin. Elizabeta vapisi hiukan, ja samoin teki myös Romano. Ei kai Antonio ollut vihainen?

"Sinua parempaa ystävää tai alaista ei löydy ihan joka kulman takaa." espanjalainen aloitti tyynellä äänellä. "En hyväksy sitä, että valehtelit meille. Mutta olet teoillasi tällä laivalla ansainnut täyden luottamukseni, kaikesta huolimatta. Hauska siis viimein tavata, Elizabeta. Minun puolestani olet edelleen tervetullut laivalleni niin kauan kuin itse haluat. Uskon, että kaikki muut ovat samaa mieltä."

Miehistöstä kuului yksimielistä puhetta ja kannustavia eleitä. Elizabeta antoi katseensa kiertää puolelta toiselle, ja Romano näki selvästi kuinka naisen kurkkuun nousi liikutuksesta kova pala. Italialainen itse ei ollut lainkaan hämmästynyt tuloksesta. Elizabeta oli vain liian itsekriittinen.

"Kiitos, Kapu." Elizabeta vastasi lopulta Antoniolle ja kumarsi vähän. "Aion olla täällä rinnallanne vielä pitkään. Saatte siitä sanani."

"Hyvä kuulla." Antonio sanoi ja perääntyi taaksepäin. "On ilo saada sinut tänne. Mutta valehtele minulle vielä kerran, ja päädyt kalanruoaksi. Onko asia selvä?"

"Harvinaisen." Elizabeta vastasi nyökäten. "Se ei tule enää toistumaan, Kapu."

Antonio kääntyi ympäri ja suuntasi väkijoukon läpi takaisin Romanon luo. Italialainen heilutteli kannustavasti kättään Elizabetalle, joka vastasi virnistäen eleeseen. Kaikkihan oli järjestynyt ihan hyvin! Sitten Antonio asettui seisomaan Romanon taakse ja kietoi kätensä hiukan turhan tiukasti ja omistushaluisesti italialaisen ympärille. Romanolta oli tulla ilmat pihalle puristusotteen johdosta. Antonio taisi nyt ilmaista mielipiteensä siitä, että Romanon paras ystävä oli ollut kaiken aikaa nainen ja että hän oli tiennyt sen kaiken aikaa.

_Taidan kuulla tästä kunniani myöhemmin... _Romano ajatteli itsekseen ja huokaisi. _Omistushaluinen espanjalaispaskiainen..._

"Éliás!" Gilbertin huutava ääni halkoi äkkiä kannen ilmaa, ja kaikki kääntyivät uteliaina sen suuntaan.

Gilbert oli ilmestynyt yläkannelle, ja puuskutti joko hengästyksestä tai jännityksestä kiivaasti. Elizabeta räpäytti hämmentyneenä silmiään. Albiinomies loikki portaat alas kannelle muiden sekaan, ja asettui seisomaan mahtipontisesti Elizabetan eteen.

"Éliás, olen miettinyt erästä asiaa jo vaikka kuinka pitkään ja vannoin, etten ottaisi sitä ikinä kanssasi puheeksi." Gilbert aloitti, ääni edelleen tavallista kovempana. "Mutta mahtavuudestani huolimatta en ole tarpeeksi vahva mies piilottamaan tätä asiaa enää... Joten pyydän, kuuntele minua!"

"Gilbert -" Elizabeta oli aloittamassa, mutta ei saanut edes kunnolla sanoja suustaan, kun kyseinen mies jo keskeytti hänet.

"Ei, en anna sinun keskeyttää minua! Olen miettinyt näitä sanoja vaikka kuinka pitkään ja aion saada ne sanottua!" Gilbert huudahti ja osoitti Elizabetaa sormellaan. "Éliás – minä rakastan sinua!"

Elizabeta ei voinut kuin tuijottaa albiinomiestä suu auki. Gilbert hengitti edelleen tiiviiseen tahtiin, piittaamatta oudoksuvista katseista, joita sai runsaasti osakseen muulta miehistöltä.

"Et usko, miten olen tätä asiaa miettinyt. Valvonut lukuisia öitä kieltäessäni itseäni pitämästä miehestä... mutta ei enää!" Gilbert jyrisi. "En piittaa vaikka olisit mies, välitän sinusta silti enemmän kuin yhdestäkään naisesta koko elämäni aikana! Ja aion antaa koko maailman tietää sen!"

"Gilbert hei, kuuntelisit nyt -" Elizabeta yritti jälleen aloittaa, näyttäen nyt jo hiukan ärsyyntyneeltä.

Gilbert ei kuitenkaan suostunut kuuntelemaan, vaan marssi aivan Elizabetan eteen ja kaappasi naisen kädet käsiinsä.

"En ehkä osaa sanoa kaikkea oikein, tai käyttäytyä parhaimmalla mahdollisella tavalla." Gilbert jatkoi ja pakottautui hymyilemään "Éliásille". "En myöskään tiedä miten nämä asiat hoituvat miesten keskellä... mutta sinun kanssasi olen valmis ottamaan selvää. Pyydän vain yhtä tilaisuutta, jolla todistaa tunteeni sinulle, Éliás."

"Voi jumalauta soikoon, Gilbert!" Elizabeta kivahti ja riuhtaisi kätensä vapaaksi, perääntyen samalla pari askelta. "Kuuntele, kun sinulle puhutaan saatanan urpo!"

"Täh?" Gilbert kysyi, ilme hämmentyneenä.

"Et sitten voinut olla paikalla, kun tunnustin kaikille muille?" Elizabeta kysyi silmäkulma nykien ja tarttui oikealla kädellään poninhäntäänsä, vetäen sen auki. Naisen pitkät ja paksut hiukset laskeutuivat kevyen merituulen avustamana tämän olkapäille. Gilbert tuijotti näkyä suu puoliksi auki.

"Sinä -" Gilbert aloitti soperrellen, osoittaen nyt Elizabetaa sormellaan. "Tuo – mitä?"

"Kerroin juuri kaikille, että olen oikeasti nainen, okei?" Elizabeta selosti turhautuneena ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. "Eikä nimeni ole Éliás, vaan Elizabeta."

Gilbert tuijotti valehtelematta varmaan viisi kokonaista minuuttia Elizabetaa, suu edelleen typerästi raollaan. Romano saattoi melkein kuulla, kuinka rattaan raksuttivat albiinomiehen päässä. Kukaan ympärillä ei sanonut mitään, he eivät uskaltaneet. Lopulta Gilbertin katse terävöityi ja tämä suoristi ryhtinsä.

"Luojan kiitos!" albiinomies huusi.

Seuraavaksi tämä marssi jälleen aivan Elizabetan eteen, tarttui naista rinnuksista ja veti tämän suudelmaan. Elizabeta äännähti yllättyneenä, muttei vetäytynyt pois. Päinvastoin, nainen kietoi kätensä Gilbertin ympärille ja antautui tämän syliin täydellä olemuksellaan. Romano tunsi punastuvansa kirkkaasti ystäviensä intohimoiselle suudelmalle, ja käänsi katseensa sivuun. Ympäröivästä miehistöstä kuului vislauksia ja kannustavia huutoja, etenkin Francisen luota.

"Oli jo aikakin." Romano kuuli Antonion huokaisevan hänen takanaan. "Nuo kaksi jukuripäätä löysivät viimein toisensa... kuinka romanttista!"

"Minun on vielä vaikea uskoa tätä, pahus soikoon..." Romano mumisi pää pyörällä. "Elizabeta ja Gilbert? Mitä hittoa?"

"Usko pois, jos Éli- siis Elizabeta ei olisi valehdellut oikeasta identiteetistään niin pitkään, olisivat he päätyneet yhteen jo aikoja sitten. Voisin kirjoittaa useammankin romaanin Gilbertin sydänhuolista." Antonio vastasi hymyillen ja siveli Romanon kylkiä käsillään. "Mutta ei rakkaudesta kyllä koskaan ota selvää. Sitä rakastuu kehen rakastuu, eikä sille voi mitään. On vain antauduttava virralle..."

Romano tiesi Antonion tuijottavan häntä nyt siihen malliin, ettei ollut epäilystäkään, etteikö espanjalainen olisi viitannut äskeisellä puheellaan heihin.

"Hei..." Antonio aloitti nyt hiljaisemmalla, hyvin matalalla ja viettelevällä äänellä. "Muistatko vielä mitä sovimme tapahtuvan sen piraattineuvostovierailun jälkeen?"

Romano nielaisi kireästi ja tunsi sydämensä alkavan pamppailla kiivaaseen tahtiin. Kyllä hän muisti... ja nyökkäsi hiljaa, kehtaamatta myöntää asiaa ääneen.

"Kaikki se ikävä hirttodraama vaati huomiomme inhottavan pitkäksi aikaa, mutta nyt on kaikki taas kunnossa..." Antonio jatkoi, kumartuen nyt samalla puhumaan suoraan Romanon korvaan. "Minun kehoni palaa intohimosta, Romano... olet antanut minun odottaa itseäsi pidempään kuin kenenkään miehen tulisi sietää. Aion pistää asialle pisteen... tänä iltana."

Romano kääntyi nyt vaistomaisesti suoraan Antonioon päin, silmät lähes lautasen kokoisina. Hän tunsi punastuvansa, taas. Antonio vain vastasi leppoisasti hänen katseeseensa, lipoen ohimennen huuliaan.

"Tule auringonlaskun jälkeen hyttiini, kun muut ovat menneet nukkumaan." espanjalainen komensi ja sipaisi nopeasti Romanon poskea karheilla sormillaan. "Odotan sinua..."

Sen sanottuaan Antonio poistui yläkannelle. Romano säpsähti hereille ajatuksistaan, seurattuaan ensin kuin unessa espanjalaisen kävelyä. M- mitä hän oli mennyt lupaamaan? Ei hitto, Romano ei ollut uskoa mitä oli juuri tapahtunut. Hän vajosi kyykkyyn ja nosti kätensä päänsä sivuille, tuntien kylmän hien valuvan selkäänsä pitkin. Se tapahtuisi tänä yönä... hän ja Antonio... tänä yönä...

_Eijei ei! _Romano huusi päänsä sisällä, tuntiessaan kuvitelmiensa muodostavan monia häiritseviä ajatuksia siitä, mitä hän ja Antonio mahtaisivat yhdessä tehdä. Häiritseviä, mutta samaan aikaan hyvin... mielenkiintoisia ajatuksia. Romano puri kuumotellen alahuultaan.

Antonio varmasti tietäisi tarkalleen mitä aikoisi tehdä... oli espanjalaisella sen verran villi ja vilkas rakkauselämä huhupuheiden mukaan ollut. Romano ei omalla tavallaan pitänyt ajatuksesta, se sai hänen mahansa kiertämään. Hän tiesi olevansa mustasukkainen, muttei suostunut suoraan myöntämään sitä itselleen... Vaikka oli Romanokin munkkikokelaana olemisesta huolimatta tehnyt salaa lähempää tuttavuutta vastakkaisen sukupuolen kanssa... Sitä hän ei kyllä ikinä kertoisi Antoniolle, tämä saisi takuulla sellaisen mustasukkaisuuskohtauksen, että jokaisen Romanon aikaisemman romanssin olisi varottava henkeään. Espanjalainen oli italialaisen suhteen niin omistushaluinen...

Romanolla ei ollut aavistustakaan miten kaksi miestä tekisivät... ne jutut... Tai no, oli hänellä epäilyksensä, mutta hän ei ollut täysin varma. Romano punasteli itsekseen muistaessaan, mitä hän ja Antonio olivat tehneet yhdessä silloin ennen piraattisaarelle lähtöä. Se oli tuntunut ihan kivalta... Olisiko tämäkin kerta samanlainen?

Kiivaasti pohdiskelevan italialaisen oikealla puolella liihotteli ympäriinsä Gilbert, joka autuaasta ilmeestään päätellen näytti päätyneen seitsemännelle taivaalle. Romano tuhahti ja käänsi katseensa vasemmalle, vain nähdäkseen pirullisesti virnuilevan Francisen, joka nosti molemmat peukalonsa kannustavasti pystyyn.

"Tee Antonio onnelliseksi!" ranskalainen huhuili ja pinkaisi sitten karkuun Chellin taakse, joka ei tyhjäpäisestä ilmeestään päätellen näyttänyt taaskaan ymmärtävän mitä tapahtui. "Oh hon hon hon hoo~! Tahdon sitten kuulla kaiken!"

Romano löi kätensä otsalleen tympääntyneenä. Hulluja täynnä koko laiva! Hän kiiruhti pää kolmantena jalkana miehistön nukkumatiloihin. Ehkä kuuma kylpy auttaisi häntä selvittämään ajatuksensa ja rentoutumaan... toivottavasti.

_Voi elämä... _Romano ajatteli jännittyneenä. _Antonio tekee tämän minulle ihan tahallaan! Sekoittaa ajatukseni... Pahuksen espanjalaispaskiainen!_

_____**Deve essere continuata**..._____

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<em><br>_**Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Muuta mukavaa:**

Gilbertin kaapista tuleminen ei mennyt ihan putkeen, mutta parempi näin. Ne kaksi ovat suloisia yhdessä ^^

...

Minah: Haa, tämä on siis selvästi kohtalo (tai äärimmäisen loistava ajoitus mun osalta) :D Myöhäiset onnittelut vielä! ^^

SamWin98: Ikuisesti kirjoittaminen on valitettavasti liian pitkään, hyvä kirjoittaja osaa lopettaa tarinansa ajoissa :) Ei Feli ole pahis, se vain joutui hyvin törkeellä tavalla hyväksikäytetyksi, kun oli liian sinisilmäinen. Sisaruksilla on usein räiskyviä riitoja, jotka saattaa sitten hetkessä hävitä taas olemattomiin (puhun kokemuksesta), joten älä murehdi liikaa. Kyllä ne italialaiset vielä löytää tavan antaa anteeksi toisilleen :) Kiitoksia vielä kehuista!

Colorful Black: Aika moni muukin tahtoisi varmaan juuri nyt esitellä Felin koivuniemen herralle, voi parkaa ^^ Jeps, nopea päivityputki jatkuu taas, joten nauttikaa! :)

FanGirl: Tervetuloa mukaan lukemaan! :) Ja kiitoksia ihanista kehuista! :D

Furretina: Kiitoksia kehuista! ^^

Annikyuu: Hihii, kiitokset myös siis piilolukijoille :D Heh... jos tykkäät UnkarixPreussi - parituksesta, niin tää luku taisi iskeä aika hyvin? Ja ficin loppu ei ole vielä vähään aikaan lähellä, joten uusia lukuja saa odotella jatkossakin :) Kiitoksia kehuista! ^^

daretodream: Hyvä pyyntöajoitus sulta, kun Elizabetan paljastus tuli jo tässä luvussa :D Kiitoksia kehuista! :)

onacchiS: Ei tarvitse hävetä ^^ Kiitoksia ihanista kehuista!

Kuutamolla: Antonion ongelmiin tuli vähän tässä luvussa vastauksia, toivottavasti valaisee asiaa :) Ja joo, Ranska on kovis!

Tekopupu: Oi, kiitos! :3 Toivottavasti tämä uusi luku on yhtä hyvä ^^

Adele: Ihanaa, toinen spamanofani! Aivan liian aliedustettu paritus, jos multa kysytään! :) Ja en voi kuin kiittää ihanista kehuista, tässä ihan herkistyy! ;_; P.S. Joo, katsoin sekaiichi hatsukoin molemmat tuottikset ja tykkäsin tosi paljon! :3 Mutta välillä melkein unohti, että Onodera on Onodera, kun se näytti ja käyttäytyi niin paljon kuin Romano :D

smaragd2: Kiitos kehuista, joo pyrin kohtuulliseen nopeuteen tän ficin kanssa :)

saichin: Ei haittaa mitään! Oliko desuconissa kivaa (kirjoittanut ei päässyt lähtemään) ? :) Kiitoksia kehuista! ^^


	22. luku: XXX

****HUOM! Tämän luvun ikäraja on sitten vähintäänkin M!** **Teitä on varoitettu, joten ei valituksia ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 22 – XXX<strong>

Romano makasi hiljaa sängyssään pilkkopimeyden keskellä, kuunnellen samalla muuta miehistöä, joka oli pikkuhiljaa nukahtamassa hänen ympärillään. Sieltä täältä alkoi kuulua tuhinaa ja kuorsausta. Hän itse vain lojui liikkumattomana ja tuijotti laiskasti seinää. Odottaminen oli rasittavaa, sillä siinä jäi liikaa aikaa ajatella. Ja ajatukset, jotka nyt pyörivät italialaisen päässä, saivat hänen kehonsa heikoksi ja sydämen tykyttämään. Romano nosti hitaasti käden rintakehälleen ja tunnusteli pulssiaan, joka oli kiivas.

_Onkohan tuo enää tervettä? _hän ajatteli ja laski kätensä huokaisten. _Ehkä voisin vain jäädä nukkumaan... sanoa Antoniolle, että nukahdin vahingossa..._

Romano kuitenkin tiesi hyvin, ettei voisi tehdä niin. Kyllä hän halusi tätä, halusi Antoniota. Niin paljon, että se teki jo kipeää ja siksi häntä vähän jännittikin. Romano päätti kaikesta huolimatta yrittää unohtaa epäilyksensä ja tehdä kerrankin niin, miten hänen sydämensä käski. Järki saisi sulkea suuren suunsa.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua kaikki äänet miehistön nukkumatiloissa olivat hiljentyneet. Romano kohotti päänsä tyynyltään ja kääntyi ympäri tarkkailemaan huonetta. Kaikki vaikuttivat olevan syvässä unessa, vaikka pimeyden läpi olikin vaikea sanoa varmasti. Nyt olisi siis hyvä hetki lähteä. Romano hivuttautui alas riippumatoltaan ja lähti hiipimään huoneen poikki ovea kohti. Matkalla hän huomasi Elizabetan ja Gilbertin, jotka nukkuivat yhdessä ahtaassa riippumatossa tyytyväisinä sylikkäin. Romano tunsi pienen hymynkareen huulillaan katsoessaan kaksikkoa, ja jatkoi eteenpäin. Hän tunsi jännityksestä aiheutuvan adrenaliinin kiertävän suonissaan, mutta pysytteli parhaansa mukaan hiljaa.

Ovi ei onneksi ollut pitkän matkan päässä. Romano loi vielä viimeisen katseen huoneeseen, kun avasi varovaisen hiljaisesti narisevan oven. Ääni tuntui kaikuvan italialaisen korvissa kuin ukkonen muuten hiljaisessa huoneessa. Kaikki näyttivät kuitenkin jatkavan häiriintymättöminä uniaan, joten Romano kiiruhti ulos.

Kannella oli pilkkopimeää, mutta onneksi italialaisen silmät olivat nukkumatiloissa poukkoilun jäljiltä jo tottuneet hämärään. Hän muutenkin tunsi laivan jo niin hyvin, että pystyi suunnistamaan vaivattomasti eteenpäin. Yö oli jotenkin tavallista viileämpi, toisaalta Romano ei ollut varma, johtuiko se hänen omasta kohonneesta lämpötilastaan. Yötaivas oli pilvetön ja kirkas, minkä johdosta sadat tuhannet tähdet tuikkivat kirkkaasti taivaalla. Kuu ei ollut täysi, mutta valaisi kalvakalla valollaan taivaankannen. Romano ravisteli itsensä hereille ihailustaan ja suunnisti Antonion hyttiä kohti, sydän jokaisen askeleen myötä kiivaammin tykyttäen.

Hän saapui perille luvattoman nopeasti ja epäröi hetken Kapteeninsa oven edessä.

_Pitäisikö minun koputtaa? _hän ajatteli hetken itsekseen, mutta päätti lopulta vain marssia sisään. Antonio oli itse kutsunut hänet keskellä yötä luokseen, joten tuskin espanjalainen ketään muuta tähän aikaan odotti.

Romano tarttui oven kahvaan ja astui vähäeleisesti sisään. Huone oli tismalleen samanlainen, kuin italialainen muisti jokaista pikkuista yksityiskohtaa ja kynttilänvaloja myöten. Tunnelma oli hiukan eksoottinen. Romano pakottautui riistämään katseensa kauniista huonekaluista ja näki Kapteeninsa huoneen toisella puolella. Antonio nojaili rennosti, mutta odottavana vastapäistä seinää vasten ja lukitsi välittömästi katseensa saapuneeseen italialaiseen. Romano vastasi eleeseen tyynesti ja näki tutun virneen ilmestyvän Kapteeninsa kasvoille, joilla lepattavat kynttilänvalot leikittelivät tummilla varjoilla.

Kumpikaan heistä ei sanonut mitään, he vain tuijottivat toisiaan pitkään. Tunnelma oli hurjan tiivis, ja Romano tunsi melkein hukkuvansa Antonion vihreiden silmien katseeseen. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miten kenelläkään saattoi olla niin kauniin väriset silmät. Lopulta Antonio suoristautui kokonaan jaloilleen ja harppoi parilla askeleella italialaisensa luo, herättäen tämän ajatuksistaan. Romano ojensi kätensä odottavaisena ja valmiina ottamaan Antonion vastaan, joka kietoi lujasti omat kätensä hänen ympärilleen.

Romano sulki silmänsä vaistomaisesti tuntiessaan Antonion huulien koskettavan määrätietoisesti omiaan ja antoi käsiensä vaeltaa espanjalaisen olkapäisen ympäri. Antonio ei tuntunut pitävän kiirettä, vaan suuteli Romanoa kutkuttavan sensuellisti ja hiukan kiusoitellen. Romano ei aikonut jäädä passiiviseksi osapuoleksi, vaan vastasi jokaiseen Antonion eleeseen yhtä innokkaasti. Hetkien kuluessa he kietoutuivat vaistomaisesti tiukemmin toisiinsa ja antoivat suudelmiensa muuttua sekä syvemmiksi että himokkaammiksi. Romano tunsi kehonsa täyttyvän huumaavasta halusta, jota oli vaikea kontrolloida. Hänen liikkeensä tapahtuivat nyt pelkästään vaiston varassa, sillä hänen päänsä löi tyhjää.

Parin minuutin intohimoisen ja märän suutelun jälkeen Romanon ja Antonion oli pakko irrottautua hetkeksi toisistaan vetämään henkeä.

"Miten oikein teet tämän minulle?" Antonio kysyi matalalla äänellä ja kumartui suutelemaan Romanon kaulaa. "Saat minut välillä niin heikoksi ja avuttomaksi, etten pidä siitä..."

"En minä tiedä." Romano vastasi totuudenmukaisesti ja värähti espanjalaisen suudelmille, kääntäen samalla kaulaansa sivummalle, antaen siten tälle enemmän tilaa jatkaa tekemisiään. "Itse teet minulle saman, pahus soikoon... vaikka minähän meistä se heikompi jo valmiiksi olenkin..."

"Höpsö." Antonio vastasi, näykkäisten alaisensa kaulaa. "Olet vahvempi kuin arvaatkaan..."

"Mutta -" Romano oli aloittamassa, kun Antonio sitten keskeytti hänen puheensa suutelemalla häntä uudestaan suulle.

"Hys, _mi amor._" espanjalainen kuiskasi virnistäen rakastajansa huulille. "Ei puhuta tästä nyt..."

Romano ei olisi voinut olla yhtään enemmän samaa mieltä, ja Antonio kaappasi hänet uuteen aikaisempaakin kiihkeämpään suudelmaan. Tilanne alkoi luisua hallitsemattomaksi. Heidän liikkeensä ja kosketuksensa alkoivat muuttua kovakouraisiksi, mutta kumpaakaan se ei tuntunut haittaavan. Heidän ei tarvinnut pelätä sitä, että he rikkoisivat toisensa tai mitään. Romano henkäisi suudelmaan, kun Antonio nappasi hänen niskastaan kiinni ja tukisti häntä siinä samalla. Se tuntui ihmeen hyvältä. Hän itse oli jossakin välissä ujuttanut kätensä Antonion paidan alle ja kynsi miestä selästä.

Antonio sihahti ja liikahti äkkiä äkkinäisesti. Espanjalainen työnsi Romanon seinää vasten ja vangitsi hänet käsiensä väliin. Italialainen äännähti hiukan yllättyneenä tömähtäessään aika kovaa seinää päin, mutta vastaanotti Antonion suudelman uudestaan painamalla kätensä espanjalaisen poskille. He antoivat kieltensä tutkailla estottomasti toisiaan. Romano tunsi poskiensa hehkuvan kuumuudesta. Hänen housujaankin alkoi kiristää haaruksien kohdalta erittäin epämukavasti...

Antonio tuntui huomaavan sen ja painoi jalkansa Romanon haarojen väliin. Italialainen äännähti kovaan ääneen ja puri sen jälkeen hammasta yrittäessään myöhässä tukahduttaa äänensä. Hän huohotti jo nyt niin kovaa, että pelkäsi pyörtyvänsä siihen paikkaan. Antonio jatkoi hänen kiusoitteluaan viemällä kätensä hänen paitansa sisään ja hiveli hänen vatsaansa vahvankarheilla käsillään. Romano kurottautui suutelemaan espanjalaistaan uudestaan. Hän ei halunnut antautua niin helpolla tämän vietäväksi.

Romano tarttui tiukasti Antoniota hartioista ja käänsi espnajalaisen vuorostaan ympäri, painaen tämän sitten rajusti seinää vasten, siihen missä oli hetki sitten itse ollut. Antonion kasvoilla käväisi taas niille ominainen itsetietoinen virnistys, mutta se katosi pian, kun Romano alkoi dominoida uutta kuumankosteaa suudelmaa. Italialainen vangitsi Kapteeninsa kädet käsiinsä seinää vasten ja suuteli tätä lähes väkivaltaisella intohimolla. Antonio vaikutti pitävän siitä ja antoi Romanon hallita itseään. Suudelmassa alkoi maistua veri, kun he purivat ja näykkivät toistensa huulia.

Äkkiä Antonio ravisteli kätensä vapaaksi ja työnsi taas Romanoa perääntymään. Italialainen otti pari askelta taaksepäin ja kaatui sitten selälleen sängylle. Antonio seurasi heti perässä italialaisen päälle. Tämä alkoi repiä Romanon paitaa pois, eikä kulunut kauankaan, kun vaatekappale jo lensi sivuun. Romano puolestaan hyökkäsi Antonion paidan kimppuun ja repi sen yhtä nopeasti pois.

"Parempaa kuin kuvittelin..." Antonio tokaisi hengästyneenä silmäillessään Romanon paljasta ylävartaloa, tyytyväinen ilme kasvoillaan ja alkoi hiveillä italialaisen vatsalihaksia sormellaan. "Olen haaveillut tästä jo vaikka kuinka pitkään..."

"Vähemmän puhetta, enemmän tekoja." Romano murahti, vaikkakin väristen samalla espanjalaisen kosketukselle.

"Oho." Antonio vastasi naurahtaen ja hivuttautui alemmas. "Joku on käymässä kärsimättömäksi..."

Romano mutristi suutaan. Ihan niin kuin hän aikoisi myöntää sen ääneen!

Antonio alkoi painella suudelmia Romanon vatsalle. Romano takertui läheisiin tyynyihin ja taisteli ettei alkaisi voihkia ääneen. Miten pienet suudelmat saattoivat tuntua noin hyvältä? Antonio kyllästyi eleisiin aika pian ja siirtyi istumaan hiukan kauemmas. Espanjalaisen katse osui nyt Romanon housuihin ja italialainen osasi aavistaa, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi.

Antonio avasi alaisensa housut ja veti ne pois kunnioitettavan nopealla vauhdilla. Hetkeä myöhemmin myös espanjalaisen omat housut olivat kadonneet jonnekin. He olivat molemmat nyt aivan synnyinasussaan. Romano todella nautti näkemästään, Antoniolla oli mahtava vartalo! Espanjalainen hivuttautui lähemmäs ja heidän paljaat, hiestä märät ihonsa painautuivat toisiaan vasten. Romano tunsi Antonion aivan kokonaan ympärillään, espanjalaisen kuuma keho hehkui lämpöä jo ennestään polttavaan tilanteeseen. Mutta hän halusi vielä lisää...

Antonio kaappasi Romanon katseen silmillään, eikä italialainen osannut kääntää päätään sivuun. Espanjalaisen smaragdikatse oli jotenkin hypnoottinen. Antonio alkoi hivuttautua käsiensä varassa alemmas, Romanon lantion seudulle. Koko ajan heidän katsekontaktinsa säilyi rikkoutumattomana, ja pian Romanon ymmärsi mitä Antonio aikoi tehdä. Hän puri alahuultaan odottavana. Sitten Antonio avasi suunsa ja nuolaisi Romanon miehuutta. Romano huudahti vähän ääneen ja siitä rohkaistuneena Antonio tarttui häneen ja otti hänet kokonaan suuhunsa.

Silloin Romanosta tuntui, että hän sekoaisi. Antonion suun liikkeet tuntuivat järkyttävän hyvältä! Romano ei ollut varma huusiko vai oliko ääni juuttunut hänen kurkkuunsa. Antonio tuijotti edelleen tiukasti italialaistaan, tarkkaillen tämän reaktioita. Romano tarttui käsillään sängyn reunaan ja puristi sitä rystyset valkoisina. Antonio pyöritti kieltään hänen ympärillään ja Romano vaikersi. Hänen näkökenttänsä sumeni. Miten Antonio osasi viedä hänet niin lähelle taivaan reunaa?

Antonio ei pitänyt kiirettä Romanon miellyttämisellä, mutta mainittu italialainen itse ei jaksanut enää odottaa. Espanjalainen vain kiusoitteli häntä taas, mutta Romano halusi enemmän. Hän halusi Antonion vievän hänet loppuun saakka tai hän sekoaisi lopullisesti!

"An- Antonio..." Romano alkoi sopertaa, taistellen jokaisen tavun kanssa. "Älä... älä kiusaa... ah... minua enempää..."

"Mm?" Antonio äännähti kysyvästi, lopettamatta tekosiaan.

"Anna minun... tulla..." Romano aneli, vihaten itseään heti siitä. "En... ah... kestä enää..."

Antonio pysähtyi ja kohottautui taas pystyyn. Romano irvisti pettyneenä siitä, kuinka kosketus katosi hänen ympäriltään ja loi rakastajaansa pyytävän katseen, huohottaen samalla raskaasti. Antonio alkoi kuitenkin yhtäkkiä pudistella päätään.

"Olisiko se sitten hauskaa minua kohtaan, senkin kärsimätön tomaattini?" Antonio kysyi virnistäen. "Me tehdään tämä yhdessä. Ja olet ilmeisesti jo valmis seuraavaan vaiheeseen."

"Ihan sama, kunhan vain pistät nyt vauhtia tähän!" Romano murahti turhautuneena.

"Hyvä on sitten..." Antonio sanoi ja laski kätensä Romanon jaloille. "Autapa minua tässä..."

Romano antoi Antonion siirtää hänen ympäri, hiukan kyljelleen. Sitten hän tunsi espanjalaisen sormien vaeltavan hänen takapuolelleen.

"Tiedät kai miten tämä toimii?" Antonio kysyi ja suuteli italialaisensa olkapäätä.

"En ole mikään lapsi, pahus soikoon!" Romano vastasi entistäkin kärsimättömämmin. "Valmistele minut jo!"

Espanjalainen ei jäänyt odottelemaan enempiä kannustuksia ja Romano tunsi ensimmäisen sormen työntyvän varovaisesti sisälleen. Antonio oli ilmeisesti jossakin välissä lisännyt öljyä käsiinsä, mikä teki Romanon olon hiukan mukavammaksi. Hänen oli helpompi totutella tähän tunteeseen, mutta se oli silti kaikesta huolimatta hyvin outoa. Pian Antonio lisäsi toisen ja kolmannen sormen, mikä sai Romanon sihahtamaan lievästä kivusta. Hän tunsi kuinka Antonio liikutteli sormiaan ja yritti saada hänet rentoutumaan. Se oli vaikeaa, mutta Romano teki parhaansa. Pikkuhiljaa hän tunsi kehonsa antavan periksi ja rentoutuvan.

Antoniokin tunsi, kuinka hänen rakastajansa oli tarpeeksi valmis, ja veti sormensa takaisin itselleen. Romano huohotti, tietäen mitä hänen Kapteeninsa tekisi seuraavaksi. Antonio hivuttautui lähemmäs ja liikutti kätensä viettelevästi Romanon lanteille. Italialainen käänsi katseensa olkansa yli suoraan espanjalaiseen, ja he tuijottivat toisiaan intensiivisesti. Sitten Antonio työntyi eteenpäin, säilyttäen koko ajan kiivaan katsekontaktinsa alaiseensa. Romano puolestaan ähkäisi kovaan ääneen ja takertui tiukasti petivaatteisiin, yrittäen pysyä samalla aloillaan. Antonio tunkeutui hänen koko olemukseensa. Romanon päässä humisi.

Antonio alkoi liikkua tasaiseen tahtiin eteen ja taakse. Romano voihki jokaisen työnnön myötä yhä kovempaan ja kovempaan ääneen. Hän ei kyennyt kontrolloimaan itseään enää lainkaan. Myös Antonio ääntelehti nauttien liikkuessaan hänen sisällään. Romano tunsi, kuinka espanjalainen piti vapaalla kädellään huolen, että hänkin nautti tilanteesta yhtälailla. Luoja kuinka se tuntui hyvältä. Antonio kuuma hengitys hänen niskassaan, tämän liikkeet ja äänet... Mikään muu maailmassa ei ollut sillä hetkellä olemassa Romanolle kuin Antonio.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua Romano tunsi, kuinka Antonion työnnöt nopeutuivat huomattavasti. Espanjalainen olisi pian reunalla. Romanokin tiesi, ettei jaksaisi enää pitkään. Antonio käpertyi tiukemmin häneen ja kovensi otettaan hänen miehuudestaan. Romano voihki estottomasti ääneen ja nosti vaistomaisesti päänsä taaksepäin. Hän ei voinut enää estää itseään... Hänen silmänsä sumenivat, kun hänen kehonsa läpi kulki sanoinkuvaamaton nautinnon aalto. Antonio seurasi vähän ajan kuluttua perässä.

Kaksikko makasi aloillaan sylikkäin läpeensä hengästyneenä ja raukeana intensiivisen tilanteen jäljiltä. Romano pyyhkäisi hiestä märät hiukset silmiltään sivuun ja kääntyi ympäri kyljellään kohti rakastajaansa, kun tämä viimein vetäytyi hänestä ulos. Antonio virnisti hiukan tavallista väsyneemmän oloisesti ja kurottautui painamaan hellän suudelman Romanon huulille. Italialainen vastasi eleeseen uupuneena.

"Se oli kivaa." Antonio aloitti myhäillen ja pyyhkäisi itsepäisen hiuskiehkuran sivuun alaisensa silmien edestä. "Tykkäsitkö?"

"No – joo..." Romano vastasi punastuen ja hautasi kasvonsa Antonion rintakehälle. "Tykkäsin..."

"Hienoa." Antonio sanoi ja piirteli laiskasti kädellään kuvioita italialaisensa selkään. "Minua vähän jännitti osaisinko miellyttää sinua tarpeeksi, mutta kaiken tuon huudon – vai pitäisikö sanoa voihkinnan – perusteella olin aika hyvä."

"Älä sano tuollaisia asioita, pahus soikoon!" Romano kivahti, nyt punaisempana kuin tomaatti ja viskasi Antoniota läheisellä silkkityynyllä. "Se on noloa!"

"Miten niin?" Antonio kysyi, torjuen tyynyn ilmekään värähtämättä kädellään. "Se, että saan pikku tomaattini heikoksi mielihyvästä, on vain hyvä asia."

Romano ei edes viitsinyt vastata. Ei tuota kaikkea tarvinnut sanoa ääneen, häntä alkoi nolottaa. Kyllä se oli itsestään selvä juttu ilman sanojakin...

"Olen iloinen, että teimme tämän." Antonio aloitti, nyt ääni täysin vakavana ja suuteli italialaisensa otsaa. "Olet minulle ihan mielettömän tärkeä. En ole koskaan ennen tuntenut näin ketään toista kohtaan, ja olen siitä kiitollinen sinulle."

"Miksi?" Romano kysyi uteliaana, ja kohotti kasvonsa nähdäkseen Antonion ilmeen, kun tämä vastaisi hänelle.

Espanjalainen vain hymyili hyvin lämpimästi ja suuteli uudelleen Romanon otsaa.

"Tiedät sen kyllä." tämä vastasi ja veti italialaisensa tiukkaan syleilyyn. "Usko pois..."

"Ei tuossa ole mitään järkeä..." Romano vastasi kulmaansa kohottaen, mutta antoi olla. Häntä väsytti kaiken... _tuon_... jälkeen, joten hän painoi päänsä Antonion rintakehälle ja sulki silmänsä raukeana. Tähän olisi hyvä nukahtaa.

Tai olisi ollut, jos Antonio ei olisi alkanut ravistella häntä hereille.

"Mitä sinä teet, _mi amor_?" Antonio kysyi pilke silmäkulmassa, kun Romano avasi kiukkuisesti silmänsä.

"Käyn nukkumaan?" hän vastasi kuin se olisi ollut itsestäänselvyys. "Eikös yleensä tällaisten... juttujen jälkeen käydä nukkumaan?"

Antonio remahti railakkaaseen nauruun, johon Romano ei osannut reagoida muuten kuin tuijottamalla hekottelevaa espanjalaista hämmentyneenä. Oliko hän sanonut jotain hassua? Miksi Antonio nauroi?

"Voi pikku tomaattini..." Antonio lopulta vastasi saatuaan kerättyä itsensä ja painoi Romanon selälleen, asettuen itse hallitsevasti italialaisen yläpuolelle. "Yö on vielä nuori. Emmehän me ole vasta kuin aloittaneet."

"...täh?" Romano onnistui vastaamaan, hymyillen kuin odottaen Antonion nauravan taas.

Mutta hänestä alkoi tuntua, ettei Antonio tosiaan vitsaillut. Tämän ilme oli nimittäin muuttunut taas himokkaaksi.

"Mutta vastahan me -!" Romano sopersi, punastuen espanjalaisen pistävän katseen alla. "Miten sinä nyt jo -?"

"Hys." Antonio sanoi ja painoi etusormensa Romanon huulille, hiljentäen italialaisen siten. "Ei sinun tarvitse kuin rentoutua ja nauttia kyydistä..."

Romano olisi halunnut sanoa jotain vastaan, mutta jostakin syystä hän ei saanut sanaakaan suustaan. No... ehkä hän voisi antaa Antonion tehdä taikansa vielä kerran... Yö oli tosiaan vielä nuori eikä heillä ollut aikaista herätystä... Mutta vain yhden kerran enää... Aivan, vain yksi kerta...

Romano ei saanut silmäystäkään unta koko loppuyönä.

* * *

><p>Seuraava päivä oli yhtä kärsimystä Romanolle, sillä ensinnäkin hän ei ollut päästä sängystä ylös aamulla. Antonio oli huolestuneena tarjoutunut hieromaan hänen kolottavaa alaselkäänsä, mutta Romano ei turvallisuussyistä päästänyt espanjalaista enää iholleen. Kyseisen paskiaisen vikahan se oli, että hän oli tässä kunnossa!<p>

Se ei kuitenkaan ollut päivän pahin seikka. Romano oli joutunut kohtaamaan jotain roppakaupalla kamalampaa. Nimittäin kollegoidensa tietäväiset katseet ja supinat. Romano oli ehtinyt ihmetellä aikansa, miksi kaikki tuijottivat häntä. Elizabeta oli lopulta tehnyt asian harvinaisen selväksi.

"Sinulla taisi olla kivaa viimeyönä?" nainen kysyi pokerinaamalla, Tinon punastellessa kirkkaasti taustalla.

"M- m- miten n- niin?" Romano kysyi kuollakseen säikähtäen. Ei kai Elizabeta vaan...?

"Et ollut mitenkään erityisen hiljainen tai mitään." Elizabeta vastasi, naisen kasvojen sulaessa nyt pirullisen hymyyn. "Eikä ollut Antoniokaan."

Jos koskaan elämänsä aikana Romano olisi halunnut tulla maan nielaisemaksi, se oli nyt. Elizabeta oli kuullut? Ja Tino (miehen punastelusta päätellen)? Romano tunsi valahtavansa kalmankalpeaksi. Joten, kaikki muutkin, jotka tuijottivat häntä...?

"Eiih...!" Romano huudahti ja vajosi maahan kyykkyyn, piilottaen kasvonsa käsiensä taakse. "Ei näin voi käydä..."

"Älä välitä, ei tätä kukaan enää ensi viikolla muista." Elizabeta lohdutti ja painoi kätensä rohkaisevasti Romanon olalle. "Joku muu törttöilee kännipäissään tuplasti pahemmin ja sille nauretaan seuraavat pari viikkoa. Niin se aina menee."

"EI LOHDUTA!" Romano kivahti, haluten yhä kuolla siihen paikkaan. "Ei jumalauta soikoon, minä hyppään mereen tasan tällä sekunnilla!"

"Älä tee niin." Elizabeta vastasi, suupielet nykien. "Kuka sitten viihdyttää Kapua öisin?"

Tino remahti taustalla nauruun, mutta yritti nopeasti peittää sen. Romano halusi kuolla entistä nopeammin. Varsinkin, kun Francis vislasi hänelle ja näytti peukkua kiiruhtaessaan nopeasti ohi askareidensa pariin. Chell kipitti heti perässä ja kohotti myös molemmat peukalonsa esille osoittaakseen kannustuksensa.

_Kaikki tietävät..._ Romano ajatteli musertuneena. _Nekin, jotka eivät kuulleet, saavat tasan tietää viidessä minuutissa kaiken. Ei helvetti... luulisi paksun puuseinän eristävän ääntä paremmin..._

"Antonio liihottelee ympäriinsä kuin mikäkin lintu konsanaan ja säteilee valoa ympärilleen kirkkaammin kuin aurinko." Gilbertin ääni aloitti yllättäen heidän takaansa. "On vain yksi selitys, miten mies voi näyttää niin onnelliselta. Millaista se oli?"

Romano kohottautui seisomaan murhaava ilme kasvoillaan, kun samaan aikaan Gilbert asettui seisomaan Elizabetan rinnalle, ja kiersi kätensä tämän hartioiden ympärille. Nainen hymyili albiinomiehelle iloisesti, näyttäen unohtavan Romano läsnäolon siltä seisomalta.

"Joo, ei tarvitse kuittailla yhtään enempää!" Romano vastasi happamana ja pui nyrkkiään hekottelevalle Gilbertille. "Jos sinulla ei ole mitään järkevää sanottavaa, ala kalppia, kiitos!"

"On minulla itse asiassa asiaakin." Gilbert sanoi. "Veljesi pyysi minua puhumaan sinulle. Hän tahtoisi sopia kanssasi. Ja jos minulta kysytään, et saisi olla niin hemmetin ankara hänelle. Ääliöveljeni huijasi Felicianoa, koska näki kuinka sinisilmäinen tämä on. Älä tuomitse Felicianoa siitä. Mieti, jos joku sinulle tärkeä pettäisi sinut sillä tavalla. Mieti, jos Antonio tekisi sinulle niin... ja mieti sitten miltä Felicianosta mahtaa tuntua."

Elizabeta nyökkäili albiinomiehen sanoille ja Romanokin painoi päänsä vaisusti varpaitaan kohti. Gilbertin sanoissa piili kieltämättä totuutta. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut sitä noin... Felicianosta mahtoi tuntua kamalalta... Ja oli Romanokin kyllästynyt pitämään mykkäkoulua.

"_Fratello..._"

Romano hätkähti kuullessaan tutun äänen takanaan. Feliciano oli ilmestynyt kuin tyhjästä hänen luokseen. Romano kääntyi ympäri ja näki apean veljensä edessään. Elizabeta nykäisi Gilbertiä hihasta ja kaksikko kiiruhti paikalta pois Tino kannoillaan. Italialaiset jäivät nyt kaksistaan.

"_Fratello... _Olen niin, niin pahoillani." Feliciano aloitti sydäntä särkevällä äänellä, alahuuli väpättäen. "Taidat vihata minua nyt, kun et edes puhu minulle... mutta olen silti tosi pahoillani..."

"Ei..." Romano keskeytti, astuen lähemmäs veljeään. "Minä olen pahoillani, kun en edes yrittänyt ymmärtää sinua. Teit tosi tyhmästi, mutta vain koska ajattelit minua, eikö niin?"

"J- joo!" Feliciano vastasi, alkaen samalla itkeä vuolaasti. "En minä t- tahtonut niin m- monen loukkaantuvan, Ludwig l- lupasi, ettei niin pääsisi k- käymään, vee! Hän h- huijasi minua!"

"Tiedän." Romano vastasi huokaisten. "Se paskiainen käytti sinua hyväkseen. Hän saa vielä jonain päivänä maksaa siitä karvaasti. Lupaan sen.Hän saaH"

Feliciano ei kyennyt enää puhumaan, vaan säntäsi halaamaan veljeään. Romano vastaanotti pikkuveljensä syliinsä ja antoi tämän itkeä käsivarsillaan niin kauan kuin kyyneleitä tuli. Romanosta tuntui, että siinä oli kaikki suru, pelko ja syyllisyys, mitä Feliciano oli joutunut kantamaan sisällään Ludwigin vapaaksi päästöstä lähtien. Romanoa säälitti Feliciano ja hän halasi veljeään tiukemmin. Hän ei tuntenut olevansa enää vihainen Felicianolle, vaan sille machoperunalle, joka oli saattanut hänen veljensä tähän kuntoon. Romano vannoi kostoa mielessään. Hän ei ikinä unohtaisi tätä.

Kymmenisen minuuttia kului, kunnes Feliciano sai taas koottua itsensä. Punoittavasilmäinen italialainen niiskautti nenäänsä pari kertaa, mutta pystyi jo hymyilemää vienosti sen jälkeen.

"Vee... Aion etsiä Ludwigin vielä joskus käsiini ja vaatia häntä hyvittämään tekonsa." Feliciano sanoi päättäväisesti, ristien kätensä rinnalleen. "Kaikesta huolimatta en pysty uskomaan, että hän on läpeensä paha ihminen."

"Kunhan olet varovainen." Romano vastasi huokaisten. Hänen veljensä oli ollut aina tuollainen. Kiltti ja lempeä ihmisille, jotka eivät sitä ansainneet. No, jos Feli todella toivoi sitä, Romano tukisi veljeään. Ja varmistaisi kulissien takaa, että kaikki menisi tällä kertaa hyvin.

"_Grazie!_" Feliciano hihkaisi ja virnisti sitten. "Vee... mikä muuten on tuo juttu, mitä ihmiset puhuvat sinusta ja Antoniosta? Mitä te teitte viimeyönä?"

Romano tunsi verensä kuohahtavan.

"EI KUULU SINULLE!" hän huusi keuhkojensa pohjalta. "ÄLÄ KYSELE!"

"VEE, ANTEEKSI!" Feliciano huudahti pelästyneenä takaisin.

Romano murahti ja alkoi marssia hampaat kirskuen yläkannelle päin. Eräs tietty espanjalaispaskiainen ansaitsi nyt vuorostaan puhuttelun.

_**Deve essere continuata**... _

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<br>**Fratello: Veli

Grazie: Kiitos

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:  
><strong>Mi amor: Rakkaani

**Muuta mukavaa:**

Anteeksi pitkästä päivitysvälistä, tiedän että moni odotti juuri tätä kyseistä lukua. Kirjoittajalla oli kuitenkin synttärit tässä välissä ja hän sai lahjaksi Skyrimin, joka on _järjettömän _koukuttava! X) Mutta _hyvää _kannattaa odottaa, eikö niin perv- eikun rakkaat lukijani? ;)

...

Kuutamolla: Juu, kiitoksia sinulle lukemisesta (taas) :) Yöllä lukeminen/kirjoittaminen on just parasta, tunnelma on sopiva! :D

FanGirl: Ei haittaa, pieninkin kommentti on mulle tärkeä! ^^ Toivottavasti uusin luku maittaa ;)

Minah: Juuh, päivittelyä ja pohjustusta tulevaa varten, kiva että tykkäsit :) Ja toivottavasti olet jo parantunut!

Tekopupu: Jollain tasolla nautin Gilbertin kiusaamisesta, mutta rajansa kaikella ^^ Se ansaitsi jo tietää totuuden Elizabetasta :D

Colorful Black: Bella oli aikoinaan erikoistapaus, paljolti Nathanin ansiosta. En kirjoittanut sitä tarinaan, mutta muu miehistö suhtautui tähän aluksi hyvin nihkeästi, kunnes Bella onnistui voittamaan muut luonteellaan puolelleen. Asiat eivät kuitenkaan loppuneet kovin hyvin, kuten ficissa mainittiinkin. Bellan jälkeen Antonion laivan ilmapiiri naisia kohtaan höllentyi (vaikka kyseinen miehistö oli alkujaankin aika vapaamielinen) ja Elizabeta olisi oikeastaan voinut paljastaa todellisen itsensä jo aikoja sitten :) Ja jeps, tämä luku oli vähän... tälläinen X)

SamWin98: Hii, kiitoksia kehuista taas :) Kyllä Antoniossa vielä henki pihisee ihan kiitettävästi, eli ei hätää :D

daretodream: Eipä mitään! :) Heh heh... toivottavasti uusi luku vastasi odotuksia ;)

saichin: No niinhän ne sanovat, ettei vierivä kivi sammaloidu (mitä se sitten tarkoittaakin) :D

Annikyuu: Ihanaa, kiitoksia ficcini rakastamisesta! ^^ Mahtavaa, kun onnistun koukuttamaan ihmisiä uusiin parituksiin (koukutin itsenikin tuohon UnkarixPreussi!) Ja mä rakastan romaanikommentteja, joten antaa tulla vaan! :D Hii, en enää tiedä miten vastata noin moniin ihaniin kehuihin, joten kiitos kiitos kiitos! ^_^

Minah: Nyt harmittaa, että annoin teidän odottaa näinkin kauan! D: Toivottavasti uusi luku oli odottamisen arvoinen ^^' Ensi luvussa varmaan selvennetään joitakin parituksia vähän, joten toivottavasti maltat odottaa siihen asti :)

sumirezu: Pyrin aina täydellisyyteen tai ainakin lähelle sitä :D Kiitoksia ihanista kehuista! ^^

Symbol of forever: Noh, tässä viimein jatkoa :) Nauttikaa ;)


	23. luku: Löytö, jota seuraa hyvästit

**Luku 23 – Löytö, jota seuraa hyvästit**

Kaiken hyvän oli loputtava aikanaan, se oli yksi elämän perussäännöistä, mutta silti ilmapiiri Antonion laivalla oli aika haikea. Miehistön jäsenet laahustivat yksi toisensa jälkeen kannelle päin, Romano ja hänen ystävänsä muiden mukana. Oli tavallista pilvisempää ja hiukan kolkonpuoleinen tuuli piiskasi heitä armottomasti kasvoihin, mikä oli aika epätavallista näillä lämpimillä vesillä. Romano ei ollut varma mistä oli kyse. Tai no, kyllä hän tiesi mitä oli tapahtumassa, mutta syy siihen oli sitten asia erikseen.

"Hyytävää..." Elizabeta mumisi ja kietoutui vaatteisiinsa tiukemmin erityisen ankaran tuulenpuuskan ravistellessa heitä. "Miten tällaisessa ilmassa voi elää?"

"En oikein käsitä." Tino aloitti ihmeissään, pukien sanoiksi monien muiden miehistön jäsenten ajatukset (vaalea mies ei tuntunut reagoivan kylmään ilmaan juuri mitenkään). "Miksi Antonio ja Arthur purkivat liiton? Meillä meni niin hyvin yhdessä..."

"Vee... ihan tyhmää..." Feliciano jatkoi surullisesti, kipittäessään veljensä jalanjäljissä. "Mitä enemmän väkeä, sen kivempaa..."

"Tässä on kyllä pakko olla jotain isompaa takana." Elizabeta mumisi, melkein enemmän itsekseen. "Tämä ei ole yhtään Kapun tapaista. Ei hän sanoisi irti jotain, mikä on ollut näin hyväksi meille kaikille."

"Sanoiko Gilbert asiasta mitään?" Romano kysyi uteliaana.

"Eipä oikeastaan." Elizabeta vastasi päätään pudistellen. "Tämä juttu tuli hänellekin yllätyksenä. Hän tosin sanoi, että Antonio ja Arthur pitivät eilen yöllä salaa neuvottelun keskenään. Lyön mistä vain vetoa, että siellä varmasti tapahtui jotain."

_Ei Antonio kyllä minulle mitään sanonut... _Romano ajatteli ja tunsi hiukan pahastuvansa asiasta. Eikö häneen voinut muka luottaa?

"No oli se mitä hyvänsä, saamme kohta tietää." Tino totesi. "Siksi Antonio ja Arthur varmaan käskivät meidät kaikki kannelle."

He eivät jatkaneet aiheesta, sillä he olivat juuri saapuneet kyseiselle kannelle. Siellä oli hyvin ahdasta kahden miehistön ängettyä sinne yhtä aikaa. Jotkut jopa istuivat läheisillä purjeilla nähdäkseen muiden yli. Romano ystävineen ei edes yrittänyt alkaa ängetä kaiken tuon ahtauden läpi, vaan he hakeutuivat yläkannelle vieviin portaisiin ja istuivat niiden kaiteelle. Siitä näki oikeastaan aika hyvin, sillä he olivat reilusti muiden yläpuolella. Lisäksi Francis, Gilbert ja Chellkin olivat siellä. Elizabetan kasvot syttyivät loistamaan ja nainen kiiruhti albiinomiehensä rinnalle. Gilbert otti tämän vastaan yhtä autuaan näköisenä.

Romano pani merkille, miten Francis ja Chell pitivät toisiaan kädestä ja jakoi sen takia tietäväisen katseen Tinon kanssa, mutta he kumpikaan eivät sanoneet asiasta mitään.

"Kiitoksia kaikki, kun pääsitte paikalle niin nopeasti!" Antonion ääni alkoi silloin jylistä läheisyydestä ja espanjalainen keräsi kaiken huomion itseensä marssiessaan väkijoukon keskelle. "Meillä on paljon asiaa, joten ryhdytään heti toimeen."

Kaikki valpastuivat välittömästi. Romano näki kannen vastakkaisella reunalla Alfredin nojailemassa laiskasti seinään ja Wang Yao seisoi hiukan sivummalla tyynesti aloillaan.

"Kuten olette ehkä jo tässä ohimennen kuulleet, miehistömme eivät enää jatka yhdessä." Antonio jatkoi, suunnaten puheensa tasaisesti kaikille. Espanjalaisen kasvot olivat jotenkin epätavallisen vakavat. "Se pitää paikkansa. Muutaman tunnin kuluessa jatkamme eri teille."

Lausahdus aiheutti pienen kohun molempien miehistöjen keskellä.

"Miksi?"

"Mutta meille meni hienosti yhdessä -!"

"Kuinka typerää."

"Ei!"

Tämän on pakko olla vitsi..."

"Hiljaa!" Arthur karjaisi ja kansi hiljeni silmänräpäyksessä.

Romano kääntyi hämmentyneenä ystäviensä puoleen nähdäkseen näiden reaktion. Francis ja Gilbert näyttivät yhtä yllättyneiltä kuin kaikki muutkin. Antonio ei ollut siis kertonut parhaille ystävilleenkään tästä vielä mitään. Se ei tosin tehnyt Romanon oloa yhtään paremmaksi.

"Tässä ei ole takana mitään riitaa." Arthur jatkoi, näyttäen yllättävän myötätuntoiselta hämmentyneitä piraatteja kohtaan. "Me sovimme Carriedon kanssa tämän yhteisymmärryksessä. Älkää siis turhaan vaivatko päitänne kysymyksellä "miksi". Alkakaa kerätä tavaroitanne, lähtö on parin tunnin kuluttua."

"Kiitos kaikesta." Antonio jatkoi, suunnaten puheensa nyt erityisesti Arthurin miehistölle. "Oli suuri ilo purjehtia kanssanne ja kiitän siitä. Mutta silti ensi kerralla, kun tapaamme, saatamme olla vihollisia... toivotaan kuitenkin, etteivät olosuhteet meitä siihen pakota."

"Ei helvetti, mitä nuo kaksi oikein tekevät?" Gilbert kysyi nyt lähes vihaisena. "Tämä liitto on ollut parasta, mitä meille on vähään aikaan tapahtunut! Ovatko he lyöneet päänsä tai jotain?"

"Olen samaa mieltä kanssasi, _mon ami._" Francis vastasi kulmat kurtussa. "En todellakaan voi sanoa, että olen iloinen siitä, että tuo pusikkokulmakarvainen tuittupää on täällä... mutta siitä on kieltämättä ollut apua."

"Tehdään nyt sitten äkkiä jotain!" Gilbert huudahti ja kiiruhti alakannelle johtaviin portaisiin. "Ennen kuin tuo idiootti pilaa kaiken!"

"Gilbert, odota -!" Elizabeta aloitti, mutta liian myöhään. Albiinomies oli jo kadonnut ihmismassaan. Samaan aikaa Francis päästi Chellin kädestä irti ja lähti seuraamaan ystäväänsä.

"Älä huoli, minä pidän huolen, ettei Gilbert tee mitään typerää." Francis sanoi Elizabetalle hymyillen ennen kuin alkoi itsekin astella portaita pitkin alaspäin.

Romano ja muut jäljellejääneet vilkaisivat toisiaan.

"Oletko varma, ettei Antonio sanonut sinulle mitään?" Tino kysyi uteliaana. "Tästä jutusta?"

"Ei, miksi muuten itse kyselisin koko ajan?" Romano vastasi jo hiukan turhautuneena. "Olen yhtä kujalla kuin tekin."

"Vee..." Feliciano säesti nyökkäillen.

"En kestä tätä epätietoisuutta." Elizabeta valitti ja alkoi harppoa ympyrää kiukkuisesti. "Haluan vastauksia, nyt ja mieluummin vielä nopeammin."

"Yritetään nyt ensin rauhoittua." Chell sanoi, yrittäen selvästi lepuutella kiukkuisenhämmentyneitä ystäviään. "Kyllä me pärjättiin ennenkin ihan hyvin keskenämme."

"Joo, mutta se olikin silloin, kun koko kuningaskunnan piraattienmetsästysjoukot eivät olleet perässämme." Elizabeta vastasi pistävästi ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. "Tähän on sitten parempi olla suuremman luokan kattava selitys, tai en suostu hyväksymään tätä."

"Mennään sisälle puhumaan lisää." Feliciano kehotti, hytisten hiukan paikallaan. "Täällä on niin viluisaa... vee, keittiössä ei varmaan ole nyt ketään."

Kaikki tuntuivat puoltavan Felicianon ehdotusta, joten he lähtivät suunnistamaan keittiön suuntaan. Romano jäi hetkeksi muista jälkeen katselemaan, kuinka Gilbert ja Francis retuuttivat nyt Antonion sivummalle täyskuulusteluun. Wang Yao näytti tekevän samaa Arthurille. Italialainen huokaisi itsekseen. Antonion typerys... tämä saisi kyllä häneltäkin sellaisen läksytyksen, ettei moisesta oltaisi ennen kuultu. Romano ei sietänyt sitä, ettei hän ollut ensimmäisten joukossa kuulemassa Antonion suunnitelmia. Eikö häneen voinut muka luottaa, sitäkö se oli? Eikö Antonio voinut uskoutua hänelle?

Romano puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Ehkä hän ajatteli liikaa, mutta mitä muutakaan hän olisi voinut nyt tehdä?

* * *

><p>"Vee, tässä!" Feliciano sirkutti iloisesti ja tarjosi kaikille ison mukillisen kaakaota (italialainen oli kolunnut kaikki keittiön kaapit läpi aikaisemmin). "Tämä lämmittää mukavasti."<p>

He kaikki mumisivat vuoronperään kiitokset vastaanottaessaan lämpimän juoman, mutta olivat muuten melko vaiteliaita. Ilmapiiri ei ollut kiusallinen, kukaan ei vaan keksinyt enää mitään sanottavaa. He olisivat vain toistelleet samoja kysymyksiä uudelleen ja uudelleen, missä ei tietenkään ollut mitään järkeä. Romano pähkäili kuumeisesti itsekseen mahdollisia vastauksia, muttei saanut ainuttakaan edes osittain kelvollista ajatusta päähänsä. Hän vain istui liikkumatta aloillaan kuin patsas, tuijottaen katse kuolettavan tuimana kaakaomukiaan näkemättä oikeastaan mitään.

Elizabeta oli kulauttanut juomansa hetkessä alas ja naputteli nyt kärsimättömästi sormillaan kovia kokenutta puupöytää. Tinokin kurtisteli kulmiaan mietteliäänä, nojaten päätään oikeaan käteensä. Molemmat Feliciano ja Chell vilkuilivat hiukan hätääntyneinä toisiaan, sillä molemmat olisivat halunneet lohduttaa ystäviään tietämättä kuitenkaan miten. Romanon mieli heitteli puolelta toiselle. Hänestä tuntui, että hän olisi halunnut vain marssia suoraan Antonion luo ja vaatia tältä selitystä, mutta toisaalta järkevästi mietittynä odottaminen olisi luultavasti parasta. Espanjalainen saattoi olla paskiainen, muttei tyhmä sentään (suurinta osaa ajasta). Kyllä tämä oli varmasti miettinyt ratkaisunsa loppuun saakka.

Eikö niin?

Ehkä noin puolisen tuntia myöhemmin keittiön ovi avautui yllättäen. Kaikki huoneessa olijat kääntyivät välittömästi tulijoiden puoleen. _Bad touch triohan _se siinä. Romano ja Elizabeta nousivat silmänräpäyksessä jaloilleen. Antonio hymyili ja nyökkäsi vuoronperään heille kaikille. Romano kuitenkin huomasi heti, ettei espanjalaisen hymy ollut lähellekään aito, sillä miehen smaragdisilmät eivät tapansa mukaan tuikkineet. Jokin, mikä teki tilanteesta vielä oudomman, oli Gilbertin ja Francisen muuttuneet ilmeet. Antonion olemuksessa vellova vakavuus tuntui tarttuneen nyt myös heihin. Romano ei ymmärtänyt lainkaan. Mitä täällä oikein tapahtui?

"Gilbert, mistä tässä on oikein kyse?" Elizabeta kysyi vaativasti, näyttäen menevän kohta suunniltaan kolmikon salamyhkäisyyden takia. "Arvaa kuinka kiva on odotella täällä pimennossa kaikelta? Saatte jo luvan kertoa mitä hemmettiä täällä tapahtuu!"

"Anteeksi, Liz." Gilbert vastasi, puhutellen Elizabetaa naisen uudella lempinimellä ja kiirehti tämän luo sipaisemaan naisen kasvoja lempeästi kädellään. "En odotuta sinua enempää. Tule ulkopuolelle, selitän kaiken siellä."

Elizabeta mulkaisi tuimasti Gilbertiä, mutta asteli sitten sanaakaan sanomatta takaisin kannelle. Gilbert jakoi tietäväisen katseen Antonion ja Francisen kanssa, ja lähti sitten ulos tyttöystävänsä perään. Sen jälkeen Francis nosti kätensä puuskaan ja huokaisi syvään.

"Te muutkin, tulkaa ulos nyt." ranskalainen sanoi väsyneesti. "Eikä kysymyksiä, saatte vastaukset Elizabetan tapaan ulkona."

Romano, Feliciano, Tino ja Chell epäröivät pienen hetken, mutta alkoivat kaikki kiiruhtaa ovea kohti hämmentyneempänä kuin hetkeäkään aikaisemmin sinä päivänä. Francis kuitenkin piti päänsä ja hoputti heitä nopeammin ulos. Kaikki muut olivat jo ehtineet astua ovesta, kun Antonio äkkiä pysäytti Romanon kädellään italialaisen ohittaessa tätä.

"Et sinä, _mi amor._" Antonio aloitti, pitäen yhä kätensä tiukasti Romanon olalla. "Sinä jäät tänne."

_Ahaa... _Romano ajatteli tuntien heti sydämensä sykähtävän. _Antonio haluaa selittää minulle erikseen. Oli jo aikakin, pahus soikoon!_

"Minä selitän tilanteen muille." Francis sanoi vielä Antoniolle, kulkiessaan samalla nyt itse ovelle päin. "Saatte puhua rauhassa."

"Kiitos, _mi amigo._" Antonio vastasi kiitollisena. "Jutellaan me sitten myöhemmin."

Francis nyökkäsi ja astui ulos muiden luo. Romano ja Antonio olivat nyt aivan kahdestaan keittiössä, eikä italialainen enää tiennyt mitä odottaa. Tämä epätietoisuus olisi hyvää vauhtia viemässä hänen henkensä, Romano ei kestänyt odottaa enää sekuntiakaan!

Antonio lukitsi nopeasti keittiön oven varmistaakseen, ettei kukaan tulisi häiritsemään heitä kesken keskustelun. Romano pani merkille, miten Antonion toinen käsi oli edelleen hänen olallaan. Pian espanjalainen sai oven kokonaan lukkoon ja kääntyi alaisensa puoleen. Romano oli avaamassa suunsa saadakseen sanottua ne lukuisat kysymykset, jotka pyörivät hänen päässään, mutta ei koskaan päässyt niin pitkälle, kun Antonio yllättäen syleili häntä.

"Romano, _mi amor..._" Antonio aloitti rutistaessaan italialaistaan tiukasti sylissään. "Et usko, mitä kaikkea on tapahtunut! En edes tiedä mistä alkaa kertoa -!"

"Jospa aloittaisit siitä, ettet kurista minua tähän paikkaan, pahus soikoon -!" Romano vastasi ääni tukahtuneena espanjalaisen rintakehää vasten. "Ja kerro sitten, onko sinulla hyviä vai huonoja uutisia."

"Hyviä, ihan mielettömän hyviä!" Antonio vastasi ja työnsi Romanon käsivarrenmitan päähän, hymyillen nyt yllättäen leveästi. "Tai no, ehkä vähän molempia, en edes itsekään enää tiedä... Äh, et usko miten vaikea oli pitää naama vakavana kaiken miehistön edessä koko tämän ajan!"

Romano oli taas sanomassa jotain, mutta Antonio keskeytti hänet suutelemalla häntä kiivaasti huulille. Italialainen äännähteli tyytymättömänä suudelmaan ja onnistui sitten jotenkuten työntämään Antonion kauemmas. Espanjalainen virnisti veikeästi vastaukseksi.

"Nyt jumalauta soikoon kerrot mitä on tapahtunut!" Romano kivahti turhautuneena ja takoi espanjalaistaan pienillä nyrkiniskuilla rintakehään. "Helvetin idiootti, minä meinaan tässä saada halvauksen kaikesta tästä jännityksestä ja sinä vaan viivyttelet niiden vastauksien kanssa!"

"Aww, ihanaa nähdä kuinka huolissasi olet minusta ~!" Antonio vastasi, mutta rauhoittui onneksi vähän. "Okei, yritän selittää parhaani mukaan, mutta keskeytä, jos et ymmärrä jotain."

Romano nyökkäsi kärsimättömänä.

"Pitkä juttu lyhyesti, uskouduin Arthurille kirouksestani, kun hän kertoi mustan magian tietämyksestään.." Antonio selitti innostuneena. "Ajattelin, että hän voisi tietää jotain, mikä auttaisi minua. Ja kuin ihmeen kaupalla, hän tiesi!"

"O- osasiko hän poistaa sen?" Romano kysyi henkäisten.

"Valitettavasti ei." Antonio vastasi päätään pudistellen. "Mutta hän tietää mistä voisi vielä löytyä silphiumia. Muistatko, sitä kasvia, joka poistaa kaikki sairaudet ja kiroukset?"

"Joo, muistan." Romano sanoi, tuntien vavahtavansa uutisien johdosta. "Joten?"

"Arthur on hankkinut itselleen mustaan magiaan tarvittavia aineksia basaareilta ja tietää kontaktiensa kautta erään henkilön omistavan siellä silphiumia." Antonio jatkoi, mutta muuttui samalla taas vakavammaksi. "Tässä nouseekin sitten pieni ongelma. Se silphiumin omistava henkilö on nimittäin Sadık Adnan, ja hän tietää tasan tarkkaan kasvin arvon."

Romano muisti häilyvästi Sadıkin. Orjakauppias basaareilla, joka ei kunnioittanut tippaakaan ihmisiä, joita piti edes hitusen alempiarvoisinaan. Italialaista hiukan puistatti, kun hän muisteli miten Sadık oli oikeastaan yrittänyt ostaa hänet Antoniolta orjakauppaansa. Tietenkin silphiumin piti olla juuri sillä viheliäisellä miehellä...

"Joten... Sadık ei aio myydä kasvia, koska tietää miten arvokas se on?" Romano kysyi, nostaen kätensä kysyvästi poskelleen. "Sitäkö meinaat?"

"Niin." Antonio vastasi vakavana. "Mistä pääsemmekin siihen, miksi minä ja Arthur päätimme purkaa liittomme. Jotta minä pääsisin käsiksi silphiumiin, meidän on hyökättävä Sadıkin palatsiin. Se on kuninkaanpalatsin jälkeen ehkä vaarallisin paikka, mihin voisimme ikinä edes yrittää hyökkäystä, sillä Sadık on hyvin vaikutusvaltainen mies. On sanomattakin selvää, miksi Arthur ei ollut erityisen innostunut ajatuksesta. Eihän hänen miehistönsä edes hyötyisi koko ryöstöretkestä, tai siis, on heille niitä lukuisia helpompiakin kohteita."

"Siksi siis puritte liiton?" Romano kysyi, tuntien viimein ymmärtävänsä. "Arthur ei halua vaarantaa miehistöään?"

"Meistä se oli parasta." Antonio myönsi ja huokaisi sitten. "Mutta en vielä itsekään tiedä voinko asettaa omaa miehistöäni tällaiselle vaaralle. Meillä on ihan tarpeeksi murheita niiden kuninkaanjoukkojen kanssa, että suututtaisimme vielä välimeren orjakauppiaatkin. Mutta... minusta alkaa tuntua, ettei minulla ole enää paljon aikaa jäljellä, joten... en tiedä. Tätä päätöstä ei pidä tehdä kevyesti."

"Mutta, jos siinä on edes pienen pieni mahdollisuus, että saisit silphiumin, meidän on otettava riski!" Romano huudahti ja laski kätensä Antonion rintakehälle, tajuamatta kuinka tiukasti hän oikeastaan tarttui kiinni kapteeniinsa. "Jos et pääse eroon siitä kirouksesta ja parane, sinä... sinä..."

Romano ei kyennyt jatkamaan lausetta loppuun. Hän ei vain voinut, sillä sitä oli liian pelottavaa ajatella. Antonio tuntui ymmärtävän mitä Romanon päässä liikkui, sillä tämä nosti omat kätensä Romanon käsille ja sipaisi niitä rauhoittelevasti. Vasta silloin Romano tajusi kuinka tiukasti hän puristi Antonion paidan kauluksia, hänen kätensä vapisivat ja olivat kauttaaltaan valkoiset. Hän höllensi otettaan, muttei kyennyt tasaamaan hengitystään yhtä helposti.

"Tiedän." Antonio vastasi hiljaa ja nosti Romanon kädet ylöspäin, suudellen niitä vuoronperään lempeästi. "Kyllä me jotain keksitään, olen varma siitä. Yritetään nyt alkuun olla tekemättä hätiköityjä päätöksiä, emme kuitenkaan halua pahentaa tilannetta tai mitään."

"Miten voit olla noin rauhallinen?" Romano kysyi ääni käheänä ja pudisteli päätään. "Miksi minä olen ainoa, jota pelottaa näin helvetisti?"

"Kuka sanoi, ettei minua muka pelottaisi?" Antonio kysyi ja painoi päänsä Romanon otsaa vasten. "Olen kauhuissani."

"Ei vaikuta siltä." Romano vastasi surkeana ja kietoi kätensä espanjalaisensa kaulan ympärille.

"Miten minun sitten pitäisi olla? Itkeä? Ei se auta asiaa." Antonio sanoi hiljaa, ääni monotonisena. "Et voi mitenkään tietää miltä tuntuu, kun ei voi olla varma siitä, jääkö tämä päivä viimeiseksesi. Joka ilta mietin, olenko vielä täällä vuoden kuluttua. Mutta aikaisemmin en välittänyt, ajattelin vain, että ihan sama. Ei minua edes oikeasti kiinnostanut... ennen kuin nyt."

"Miksi?" Romano kysyi, vetäytyen nyt hiukan kauemmas, sillä hän halusi nähdä Antonio kasvot.

Espanjalainen tuijotti häntä pitkään ja kaipaavasti monien tunteiden kiiluessa tämän smaragdisilmissä, mutta käänsi sitten katseensa sivuun.

"En ymmärrä miksi sinun täytyy edes kysyä." Antonio vastasi samalla, hieraisten ohimennen kädellään niskaansa. "Sehän on aika ilmiselvää..."

"Haluan kuulla sen suoraan sinulta." Romano jatkoi itsepäisesti inttämistään. "Kerro minulle..."

Antonio tuhahti ja kääntyi sitten italialaisensa puoleen. Tämä kumartui lähemmäs ja suuteli Romanoa lempeästi. Italialainen tunsi silmiensä sulkeutuvan kuin itsestään. Tässä suudelmassa oli jotain uutta, se ei ollut intohimoinen tai vastaavaa, mutta meinasi silti viedä Romanolta jalat alta. Hän tunsi jonkin lämpöisen tunteen syttyvän rintaansa, se oli tukahduttaa italialaisen siihen paikkaan. Se sai jokaisen Romanon kehon solun jännittymän, aivan kuin sähköinen virta olisi kulkenut niiden läpi. Antonio veti häntä puoleensa kuin magneetti.

Mitä tämä oli?

Romano ja Antonio lopettivat suudelmansa, mutta painautuivat yhä kiinni toisiinsa. Antonion tuoksu valtasi kokonaan Romanon ympärilleen, eikä italialainen saanut ainoastakaan ajatuksestaan kunnolla kiinni. Hän ei ollut saada henkeä, vaikka mikään ei estänyt häntä. Romanosta tuntui kuin hänen sydämensäkin olisi jättänyt useamman lyönnin väliin, kun Antonio sulki hänet tiukemmin syliinsä.

Mitä tämä oikein oli?

* * *

><p>Romano ja muut seurasivat nyt kannella, kuinka heidän entinen liittolaislaivansa alkoi hiljalleen purjehtia eri suuntaan. Lähes kaikki vilkuttivat ja huutelivat hyvästejä ystävilleen toiselta laivalta. Alfred paukutteli pyssyjään taivasta kohti, luoden pienen illuusion siltä, kuin heidän eroamisensa olisi saanut kuninkaallisen saattueen. Amerikkalaismies huuteli kaikille, etteivät nämä olleet hyvästit, vaan että he tapaisivat vielä. Se sai monen melkein kyynelehtivät miehistön jäsenen kasvoille pienen hymynkareen aikaan, etenkin Elizabetalle. Wang Yao ei ehkä ollut yhtä räiskyvä tapaus, mutta vilkutti kiivaasti omastakin takaa. Romano tunsi edelleen syvää kiitollisuutta kiinalaista kohtaan ja harmitteli sitä, ettei ollut saanut tilaisuutta korvata takaisin niitä monia palveluksia, joita mies oli hänelle tehnyt. Wang Yao oli hyvä mies, eikä Romano ikinä unohtaisi tätä.<p>

Jopa Francis ja Chell vilkuttivat, tosin hiukan vakavan näköisinä. Romano oli aikaisemmin nähnyt, miten kolmikko oli ohimennen tavannut toisensa, Francis, Arthur ja Chell. He eivät olleet oikeastaan sanoneet mitään, mutta Arthurkin oli nähnyt, miten Francis piti Chelliä kädestä. Englantilainen ei ollut sen jälkeen enää yrittänyt pyytää Chelliä takaisin laivalleen, mikä oli yllättänyt monet. Romano ei tiennyt tilanteesta paljon mitään, mutta ehkä se oli Arthurin oma tapa sanoa, että tämä hyväksyi entisten ystäviensä päätöksen eikä aikonut asettua heidän tielleen. Francis ja Arthur olivat tuijottaneet toisiaan pitkään ja nyökänneet toisilleen, minkä jälkeen Arthur vetäytyi omalle laivalleen.

Silti Romano olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että oli pikaisesti nähnyt Francisen pyyhkäisevän silmäkulmiaan. Mutta se saattoi olla vain hänen mielensä temppuja, sillä sekuntia myöhemmin ranskalaismies oli kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.

"Tino, älä itke..." Elizabetan ääni lohdutteli jossakin lähistöllä.

Romano kääntyi ihmeissään ympäri ja pienen etsinnän jälkeen löysi ystävänsä. Tino tosiaan niiskutti surkeasti paikallaan ja suuret kyynelet valuivat vuolaina vaalean miehen poskia pitkin.

"Mikä hätänä?" Romano kysyi huolestuneena, kiiruhtaen samalla lähemmäs.

"Tinoa surettaa Peter..." Elizabeta vastasi. Nainen oli kietonut kätensä lohduttavasti pikkuserkkunsa ympärille.

"Vee..." Feliciano jatkoi myötätuntoisesti.

"Mi- minä olisin ha- halunnut, että h- hän ol- olisi jäänyt tä- tänne!" Tino vastasi nyyhkyttäen, alahuuli vapisten. "Ti- tiedän, että t- tämä kuulostaa o- oudolta, m- mutta hän oli k- kuin pi- pikkuveli minulle... ei... kuin o- oma poika..."

"No niin, vedä syvään henkeä." Elizabeta sanoi ja paijasi Tinon hiuksia. "Kyllä tämä tästä, te tapaatte vielä."

Tino nyökkäsi ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Romano, Feliciano ja Elizabeta jakoivat katseen keskenään. He eivät olleet erityisemmin pitäneet Peteristä, mutta Tino olikin erilainen kuin he. Mies osasi olla välillä jotenkin äidillinen, joten ei ihmekään, että tämä oli kiintynyt Peteriin ja päinvastoin. Tämä ero oli varmasti hyvin raskas molemmille.

"Olen tehnyt päätökseni..." Tino jatkoi hetken päästä, kun oli onnistunut hiukan rauhoittumaan. "Kun kaikki tämä on ohi, lähden takaisin Berwaldin luo. Haluan yrittää uudestaan hänen kanssaan. Nyt, kun osaan pitää puoleni paremmin..."

"Kunhan pidät varasi." Elizabeta vastasi ja hymyili sitten. "Mutta uskon, että pärjäät. Olet kasvanut niin valtavasti."

"Heh, paraskin puhuja." Tino vastasi ja niiskautti vielä kerran, mutta hymyili jo vähän sen jälkeen. "Kiitos."

"Hetkinen, mitä tarkoitit sillä "kun tämä on ohi" – jutulla?" Romano kysyi huomattuaan tuon kohdan Tinon puheesta, joka häiritsi häntä.

"Hyviä uutisia!" Feliciano hihkaisi iloisesti veljelleen ja hyppi innostuneena paikallaan.

"No, Francis kertoi meille mistä on kyse." Elizabeta vastasi. "Me tiedetään kaikki: kirouksesta, silphiumista, Sadıkista..."

"Ja me kerrottiin muillekin." Tino jatkoi nyökkäillen. "Kaikki muutkin siis tietävät."

"Kapu ei vielä tiedä, mutta me halutaan kaikki auttaa häntä." Elizabeta jatkoi ja virnisti itsevarmasti. "Paitsi Nathan, mutta hän onkin idiootti..."

"Hetkinen nyt." Romano keskeytti häkeltyneenä, keräten nopeasti ajatuksensa. "Haluatte auttaa? Tarkoitatteko, että aiotte ryhtyä siihen hyökkäykseen?"

"Tietenkin!" Elizabeta, Feliciano ja Tino vastasivat yhteen ääneen.

"En tiedä mitä sanoa..." Romano vastasi läpeensä kiitollisena. "Tämä on niin iso asia..."

"Älä ole tyhmä, totta kai me autetaan." Elizabeta sanoi ja heilutteli vähättelevästi kättään. "On kyse meidän Kapteenistamme, me tehdään hänen vuokseen vaikka mitä. Kapu on tehnyt niin paljon meidän hyväksemme, joten jos tämä auttaa puolestaan häntä, niin olen enemmän kuin tyytyväinen."

"Samat sanat." Tino vastasi nyökytellen. "Ja samaa mieltä ovat muutkin miehistöstä."

"Minäkin yritän parhaani." Feliciano totesi määrätietoisesti, kohentaen samalla ryhtiään. "Sinun vuoksesi, _fratello!_"

"Siitä tulee vaarallista." Romano sanoi, tuntien hiukan syyllisyyttä ystäviensä innostuksesta. "Hyvin vaarallista."

"Mistä lähtien meidän ryöstöretket ovat muutenkaan turvallisia olleet?" Elizabeta kysyi silmiään pyöritellen. "Älä huoli. Kaikki tietävät riskit, mutta ovat siitä huolimatta mukana. Nyt pitää vaan kertoa Kapulle... ehkä sinä haluaisit tehdä sen?"

Romano nyökkäsi eikä odottanut enää hetkeäkään. Hän juoksi ystäviensä ohi yläkannelle päin, missä Antonio ohjasi parhaillaan laivaa. Hän poukkoili muun miehistön läpi ja väisteli kannella lojuvia laatikoita juostessaan. Ilmakaan ei jostakin syystä tuntunut enää niin kalsealta, vaikka saattoi se johtua Romanon parantuneesta mielialastakin, mene ja tiedä. Tuntui ihanalta saada olla se, joka voisi kertoa hyvät uutiset Antoniolle.

Hypittyään portaat ylös kaksi kerrallaan, juoksi Romano väsymystä tuntematta kapteeninsa luo ruorille. Antonio tuijotti ihmeissään alaisensa innostusta, mikä oli tälle hyvin epätavanomaista. Romano ei kuitenkaan jaksanut välittää.

"He tekevät sen!" italialainen huudahti heti, kun oli saapunut tarpeeksi lähelle. "He aikovat tehdä sen!"

"Tehdä minkä?" Antonio kysyi tajuamatta vielä alaisensa innostusta.

"Hyökkäyksen!" Romano vastasi puuskutuksensa lomasta. "Kaikki suostuvat auttamaan sinua silphiumin saannissa. Elizabeta ja Tino sanoivat niin. Me voidaan tehdä se hyökkäys ja pelastaa sinut, Antonio!"

Espanjalaisella kesti hetki tajuta kuulemansa, tämä vain seisoi aloillaan ja räpytteli silmiään typertyneenä. Mutta sitten Antonion kasvot sulivat hitaasti valloittavaan hymyyn, johon Romanon suu vastasi automaattisesti.

"Oletko tosissasi?" Antonio kysyi vielä, lähes nauraen. "Koska et saa johdatella muita tekemään näin vaikeaa päätöstä -"

"En minä mitään johdatellut, pahus soikoon!" Romano kivahti takaisin. "He tulivat kertomaan päätöksensä minulle ihan itse!"

Antonio ei vastannut mitään, vaan näytti pohtivan jotain kuumeisesti. Romano asteli espanjalaisensa rinnalle ja laski kätensä tämän käsivarrelle, hymyillen rohkaisevasti. Antonio oli varmaan jo totuttautunut ajatukseen, etteivät he lähtisi hakemaan sitä silphiumia (mikä sai Romanon vähän suuttumaan espanjalaiselle moisesta päätöksestä) ja näytti siksi niin typertyneeltä.

"Moni saattaa loukkaantua takiani." Antonio lopulta aloitti hiukan vaisummin, tämän hymyn kadotessa pois. "Jopa kuolla. En tiedä haluanko ottaa sitä vastuulleni."

"Kaikki tietävät riskit." Romano jatkoi kärkkäästi, mutta itsekin nyt vakavana. "Silti he ilmoittautuivat vapaaehtoisiksi, mieti sitä. Et... ehkä itse tajua sitä, mutta... olet tosi tärkeä miehistöllesi... olet antanut uuden elämän niin monelle ja he haluavat näin kiittää sinua... antaa saman sinulle..."

Antonio käänsi katseensa hämmästyneenä Romanoon. Oli hyvin epätavallista italialaiselle puhua näin; kannustavasti ja suoraan sydämestä. Romanoa itseään alkoi nolottaa ja hän kääntyi pikaisesti merelle päin, muka tarkkailemaan laskevaa aurinkoa. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että oli juuri sanonut nuo kaikki asiat naama pokkana...

Silloin Romano tunsi Antonion kiertävän kätensä hänen hartioidensa ympärille, syleillen häntä takaapäin. Romano nielaisi kireästi, muttei liikkunut pois Kapteeninsa otteesta.

"Ja kuulutko sinäkin noihin, jotka haluavat kiittää minua?" Antonio kysyi hymyillen hänen niskaansa. "Niihin, joille olen tosi tärkeä, koska annoin heille uuden elämän?"

"En ymmärrä miksi sinun täytyy edes kysyä." Romano vastasi tutuilla sanoilla, nostaen samalla kätensä sivelläkseen kevyesti espanjalaisen käsiä. "Sehän on aika ilmiselvää, pahus soikoon..."

Antonio naurahti hänen takanaan.

"Entä, jos haluan kuulla sen suoraan sinulta?" espanjalainen kysyi myös tutuilla sanoilla ja suuteli Romanon niskaa.

Niinpä tietysti. Ei Antonio niin helpolla luovuttaisi, pitihän Romanon se tietää...

"Joutuisit odottamaan vielä jonkin aikaa..." Romano vastasi siis ja nojasi päätään taaksepäin, Antonion sydämen päälle.

He seisoivat niin hetken, katsellen rennosti pimenevää iltaa ja kuunnellen aaltojen hiljaisia kuiskauksia.

"Niinpä kai..." Antonio vastasi lopulta huokaisten ja päästi Romanon sitten otteestaan. "No, jos kaikki ovat tosiaan vapaaehtoisia ja yksimielisiä asiasta, on aika kääntää kurssi. Kohti basaareja siis."

Romano nyökkäsi ja hieraisi niskaansa ohimennen, lähes tuntien yhä Antonion huulet siellä. Vaikka he eivät sitä ääneen sanoneet, molemmat tiesivät, ettei huomisesta ollut nyt enää mitään varmuutta. Jos he kerran aikoisivat tehdä sen hyökkäyksen... Ei olisi takuita, että he molemmat olisivat enää paikalla hyökkäyksen jälkeen... että heidän ystävänsä ja rakkaimpansa olisivat paikalla...

_Mutta kaikki se on riskin arvoista... _Romano ajatteli painaessaan samalla kätensä rinnalleen. _Jos Antonio saa elää edes päivän pidempään kanssani..._

"Hei..." Antonio aloitti pehmeällä äänellä. "Nähdäänkö taas illalla hytissäni?"

"Luulin jo ettet kysyisi, pahus soikoon." Romano vastasi ilmekään värähtämättä ja suuntasi alakannelle johtaviin portaisiin, ystäviään kohti. "Nähdään auringonlaskun jälkeen."

He eivät voineet nyt muuta kuin odottaa ja toivoa, että kaikki tulisi sitten ajallaan sujumaan hyvin.

_**Deve essere continuata**... _

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>

Fratello: Veli

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Mi amor: Rakkaani

Mi amigo: Ystäväni

****Käännökset Ranskalaisille sanoille:****

Mon ami: Ystäväni

**Muuta mukavaa:**

Juu päivitys olisi tullut nopeamminkin, mutta fanfiction päätti sitten alkaa temppuilla eikä antanut mun kirjautua sisään T_T Noh, täällä ollaan nyt...

Tässä vaiheessa on varmaan ihan hyvä ilmoittaa, että ficci on kääntymässä loppua kohti. Tuntuu kyllä oudolta miten aika on mennyt, tämä on pisin ficcini ikinä O_o No, se että oon jaksanut näinkin kauan tätä kirjoittaa, on ainoastaan teidän ihanien lukijoideni ansiota! ^^

...

SamWin98: Joo no, en tiiä voiko sitä sanoa hyväksi tai tervejärkiseksi jutuksi, kun pystyy noin härskejä kohtauksia hyvin kirjoittamaan X) Mutta kiitoksia taas kehuista! :)

Tekopupu: Liian helpoksi se sen tekee. Tosin samaa vikaa on myös Romanossa :)

daretodream: Heh, unohdin tosiaan sanoa, että olis hyvä pitää nenäliinapakettia lähistöllä tota lukua lukiessa X) Köh, tämä on nyt kyllä noloa, sillä kirjoittanut itse ei muista onko maininnut Antonion ikää ficissä... mutta kyseinen espanjalainen on siis 25-vuotias, saman ikäinen kuin hetalian luoja Himaruya Hidekaz on ilmoittanut Espanjan olevan :)

Adele: Voi, kiitos kehuista! ^^ Niin, onhan se hiukan vaikea kirjoittamista sinällään oppia, mutta kannattaa lukea paljon kirjoja, jos sitä haluaa treenata ja sitten vain kirjoittaa. Kärsivällisyyttä siinä myös vaaditaan paljon :) On suuri kunnia olla esikuva jollekin, joten kiitos siitä! ^^

FanGirl: Kiitoksia kehusta kuitenkin! :)

Minah: Kiitoksia onnittelusta! Kannattaa ihmeessä hankkia Skyrim, en oo ikinä pelannut yhtä koukuttavaa peliä *_* Mäkin fanitin joskus yhtä ficciä kaverin kaa ja oli kyl kätevää, kun vuorotellen ilmoiteltiin aina jatkosta :D Ja cool toi tilaaminen, ite tyydyin kattoo hetaliaa aina vaan netistä :)

Kuutamolla: Ludwig on sääntöjen ohjaama mies tässä ficissä, eikä osaa nähdä asioita kuin mustavalkoisesti. Hän kyllä tuntee huonoa omatuntoa Felin hylkäämisestä :P

anonyymi: Mikään kommentti ei ole turha, joten kiitos kommentistasi! :) Kiitoksia myös kehuista ja kuten aina sanon, oon onnistunut paremmin kuin hyvin jos oon saanut käännytettyä jonkun tykkäämän spamanosta ^^

Annikyuu: Huomaan, että viime lukua on tosiaan odotettu X) Mainitsinkin tästä jo toisessa vastauksessa, mutta siis Ludwig on sääntöjen ohjaama mies tässä ficissä (virkaintoinen on hyvä sana tähän!), eikä osaa nähdä asioita kuin mustavalkoisesti. Hän kyllä tuntee huonoa omatuntoa Felin hylkäämisestä, ja ehkä... :) Kiitoksia onnittelusta! ^^


	24. luku: Taistelu elämästä, osa 1

**Luku 24 – Taistelu elämästä, osa 1**

Hiljaisuus. Kaiken ympärilleen hukuttava hiljaisuus leijui sumun lailla ilmassa. Romano veti rauhallisesti syvään henkeä ja puhalsi ilman hiljalleen ulos, sulkien samalla silmänsä. Ei hän rehellisesti sanottuna voinut väittää olevansa millään lailla tähän valmis, mutta luovuttaminen ei ollut vaihtoehto. Ei enää kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen. Romano tunsi sydämensä jyskyttävän rinnassaan kuin ukkonen ja yritti kovasti pysyä tyynenä. Oli päätöksen aika, se olisi joko kaikki tai ei mitään.

Antonion laiva lipui äänettömästi eteenpäin, hiipien hiljaa kuin kuiskaus aaltoja pitkin. Oli keskiyö ja tukahduttava pimeys ympäröi heitä armottomasti. Edes tähdet tai kuu eivät tuoneet helpotusta pimeyteen, sillä taivas oli tiiviiden pilvien peitossa. Oli kuuma, hyvin kuuma. Yön jokainen sielu hikoili helteen alla, eikä tieto tulevasta armottomasta taistelusta todellakaan helpottanut kenenkään oloa. Kukaan Antonion miehistön jäsenistä ei sanonut asiaa ääneen, mutta siitä huolimatta he tiesivät sen hyvin: kaikki saattoi olla ensi aamuun mennessä ohi. Moni voisi menettää henkensä kuluvan yön aikana, tai loukkaantua pahasti. Siksi he joko tarkoituksella tai tiedostamatta hakeutuivat läheistensä ja rakkaimpiensa seuraan. Elizabeta ja Gilbert olivat vetäytyneet kahdestaan jonnekin, samoin Francis ja Chell.

Siksi Romanokin nyt seisoi Antonion rinnalla yläkannella. He eivät oikeastaan edes puhuneet toisilleen mitään, seisoivat vain siinä lähekkäin. Romano tunsi hiukan huonoa omaatuntoa, sillä hän tiesi myös Felicianon kaipaavan hänen seuraansa, mutta oli silti pyytänyt tältä hetken kahdenkeskeistä aikaa Antonion kanssa. Hän ei mahtanut itselleen mitään. Onneksi Feliciano oli ollut hyvin ymmärtäväinen ja anteliaasti soi tuon ajan vanhemmalle italialaiselle. Romano ei välttämättä saisi enää toista tilaisuutta...

"Parhain tapa lienee ensin yrittää livahtaa huomaamatta sisään palatsiin ja varastaa silphium suoraan heidän neniensä alta." Antonio pohti ääneen, ohjaillen samalla puolimietteissään laivaansa eteenpäin. Espanjalaisen silmiä reunustivat tummat, väsymyksestä ja stressistä aiheutuvat rinkulat. "Yritetään välttää taistelua niin kauan kuin se vain on mahdollista. Ehkä, jos ihme tapahtuu, saamme koko ryöstön hoidettua ilman väkivaltaa."

"Kuvitteletko oikeasti, että me oltaisiin muka niin onnekkaita?" Romano kysyi päätään pudistellen, kädet puuskassa ja tuhahti. "Olisi kyllä fiksuinta varautua vain suoraan pahimpaan, pahus soikoon..."

"Kyllä minä niin aion tehdäkin, usko pois." Antonio vastasi hiukan turhautuneen kuuloisena siitä, ettei hänen rakkaansa suhtautunut asiaan yhtä optimistisesti. "Mutta siksi olen vähän miettinyt... minusta tuntuisi paljon paremmalta, jos jäisit pois koko jutusta. Jää laivalle ryöstön ajaksi ja odota minua täällä turvassa..."

Romano puri kiukkuisesti alahuultaan. Antonio oli vihjaillut häntä jäämään laivalle koko kuluneen illan aikana, mutta enää yritykset eivät jääneet lähellekään pieniksi ehdotuksiksi. Nyt Antonio ihan suoraan käski häntä jäämään pois... ja aikaisemmin hän olisi varmasti tehnytkin niin, tarvitsematta kenenkään kannustuksia taistelun välttämiseen. Kieltämättä pieni pelokas ääni hänen takaraivossaan aneli häntä edelleenkin tekemään niin, mutta... Mutta... Romanolla oli tällä kertaa liian paljon menetettävää, eikä hän siksi voinut antaa olla. Hän pelkäsi enemmän Antonio menettämistä kuin taisteluun joutumista. Miten hän sitä paitsi voisi elää itsensä kanssa, jos tekisi niinkin raukkamaisen teon, kuin Antonion hylkäämisen?

"Ole hiljaa." Romano siis vastasi liioitellun kovapäisellä äänellä. "Älä houkuttele minua, tulen vain kiukkuiseksi. Tulen mukaasi ja sillä sipuli."

"En ihan oikeasti tahdo, että tulet vaarantamaan oman henkesi takiani." Antonio jatkoi yllättäen hyvin ankaralla äänellä, joka sai Romanon värähtämään. "En anna sinun tehdä sitä. Miten voisin ikinä antaa itselleni anteeksi, jos sinulle kävisi jotain?"

"Mikä sinua oikein vaivaa?" Romano kysyi ihmeissään ja kääntyi kapteeninsa puoleen. "Sekö on sitten okei, että sinä saat vaarantaa henkesi minun takiani, mutta minä en saa tehdä samaa? Aika itsekästä, senkin paskiainen! Luuletko, että haluan vain istua täällä peukaloitani pyöritellen, kun vaarannat henkesi? Enpä usko!"

"Sinä et tule mukaan." Antonio totesi, nyt yhtäkkiä niin vaarallisen kylmä katse silmissään, että se sai melkein Romanon perääntymään kauemmas. "Tästä ei neuvotella."

Romano ei voinut kuin tuijottaa häkeltyneenä Antoniota, jonka kasvoilla selvästi myllersi samanaikaisesti kymmeniä eri tunteita. Italialainen huohotti hiukan. Tämä ei ollut reilua! Ei hän voinut jäädä laivalle odottamaan, hän tulisi hulluksi!

"Yritäpä estää minua." Romano sihahti lopulta vastaukseksi, valmistautuen Antonion vastaukseen. Espanjalainen olisi varmasti hänelle raivoissaan, mutta Romanoa ei kiinnostanut. Hän ei aikonut alistua tähän...

"En halua menettää sinua!" Antonio huusi yllättäen täyttä kurkkua, saaden Romanon hypähtämään paikallaan säikähdyksestä. "Onko sitä niin helvetin vaikea käsittää?"

Ja heti sen jälkeen Antonio asteli ruorin ääreltä Romanon eteen ja tarttui hurjistuneena alaisensa käteen. Romano älähti kivusta, sillä Antonio ei ollut mitenkään helläkätinen puristusotteensa kanssa. Espanjalainen ei näyttänyt lainkaan itseltään...

"Aih – Antonio älä, tuo sattuu -!"

"Tässä jutussa on jo ihan tarpeeksi miettimistä ilman, että saat minut murehtimaan itseni järjiltäni!" Antonio huusi päin Romanon naamaa, piittaamatta tämän valituksesta. "Mikset voi kerrankin tehdä niin kuin pyydetään? Onko sinun joka helvetin kerran alettava väittämään vastaan? Ihan kuin tässä ei olisi jo ennestään tarpeeksi murehtimista!"

Romano rutisti silmänsä kiinni Antonion huutaessa hänelle ja ravistellessa häntä vihansa sokaisemana. Romano peitti korvansa vapaalla kädellään ja tunsi alahuulensa alkavan vapista. Antonio oli tosi vihainen. Vihainen, mutta samaan aikaan selvästi peloissaan. Romano tiesi sen, häntä itseäänkin pelotti enemmän kuin sanat riittivät kuvailemaan. Mutta huutaminen ei auttanut, ei myöskään raivoaminen...

Pian Antonion riuhtominen laantuikin espanjalaisen saadessa tunteensa taas hallintaansa. Romano avasi silmänsä ja kohotti hitaasti kasvonsa vanhempaa miestä kohti. Antonio näytti kauhistuneelta ja päästi Romanon käden vapaaksi puristusotteestaan, espanjalaisten omien käsien alkaessa vapista samalla hillittömästi. Romanon käteen sattui yhä, mutta hän ei jaksanut välittää. Antonioon sattui selvästi enemmän.

"Anteeksi..." Antonio sopersi, huohottaen tunteidensa johdosta ja alkoi näyttää entistäkin järkyttyneemmältä tajutessaan mitä oli juuri tehnyt. "En... en tiedä mikä minuun meni..."

"Idiootti." Romano vastasi ja asteli epäröimättä suoraan espanjalaisen syliin, kietoen lohduttavasti kätensä tämän ympärille. "Senkin idiootti..."

Antonio henkäisi syvään ja kietoi Romanon tiukemmin syliinsä, laskien kasvonsa italialaisen hiuksiin. Romano ei olisi halunnut päästää ikinä irti. Oli liian pelottavaa ajatella, etteivät he ehkä voisi enää tämän yön jälkeen syleillä näin... mutta toisaalta, jos he eivät tekisi tätä, he eivät voisi olla kovinkaan kauan yhdessä. Kiitos sen pahuksen kirouksen... Saattoi olla kyse viikoista tai päivistä, ei sitä tiennyt. Tämä riski oli pidemmän ajan arvoinen. Sen oli pakko olla.

"Hei..." Francisen ääni aloitti yllättäen portaiden luota.

Romano ja Antonio irrottautuivat hitaan vastahakoisesti toisistaan ja kääntyvät juuri saapuneen ranskalaismiehen puoleen. Francisen kasvot olivat surumieliset tämän katsellessa kaksikkoa, mutta ei viivytellyt viestinsä kanssa.

"Viisitoista minuuttia." Francis sanoi, eikä tämän tarvinnut selittää enempää. He olisivat ihan kohta perillä.

Antonio nyökkäsi ystävälleen ja ranskalaismies palasi takaisin alakannelle. Romano ja Antonio tuijottivat toisiaan vielä sen jälkeen pitkään.

"Romano..." Antonio aloitti hiljaa, sivellen italialaisen kasvoja lempeästi käsillään. "Minä..."

"Tiedän." Romano vastasi ja nosti oman kätensä espanjalaisen käden päälle. "Tiedän kyllä..."

He seisoivat niin vielä hetken aikaa, mutta liian pian oli aika liikkua eteenpäin. Romano tiesi, ettei Antonio aikoisi ottaa häntä mukaan, mutta se ei jumalauta soikoon estäisi häntä lähtemästä. Hänellä oli suunnitelma.

* * *

><p>"Pitäkää hyvää huolta laivasta sen aikaa, kun olemme poissa!" Antonio huudahti olkansa yli, istuutuessaan viimeisenä pelastusveneen reunalle. "Nähdään taas pian..."<p>

Romano ei kyennyt vastaamaan espanjalaiselleen mitään, nyökkäsi vain vähäeleisesti merkiksi siitä, että oli kuullut. Antonio pakotti huulilleen pienen hymyn, ja vilkutti kevyesti rakkaalleen. Francis ja Gilbert alkoivat sitten muiden miehistön jäsenten kanssa soutaa eteenpäin, kohti hiukan sumuista ja synkkää satamaa. Kaupungilla ei näkynyt valoja paria soihtua lukuun ottamatta, joten ainakin palatsin sisäänkäynnille asti hiippaileminen onnistuisi varmaan melko kevyesti.

Romano seurasi tiukasti katseellaan loittonevaa Antoniota niin kauan kuin pystyi, mutta pian espanjalainen katosi satamaa ympäröivään sumuun. No, nyt olisi viimein heidän vuoronsa.

"Sinne menivät." Chell tokaisi huolestuneena ja kääntyi sitten uhmakkaasti Romanon puoleen. "Pidetään kiirettä, ettei me jäädä liian jälkeen!"

"Vee, pakkasin mukaani kaikki ensiaputarvikkeet mitä vain onnistuin löytämään!" Feliciano hihkaisi, pelokkaana mutta silti antamatta periksi kauhulleen. "Yritän olla avuksi parhaani mukaan... vaikka en olekaan hyvä taistelemaan tai mitään."

Heidät kolme oli jätetty laivalle heidän "turvallisuutensa" vuoksi, ja totta puhuen Gilbert olisi halunnut Elizabetankin jäävän heidän kanssaan. Nainen oli kuitenkin mulkaissut Gilbertiä niin murhaavasti, ettei tämä ollut uskaltanut ehdottaa sitä enää toiseen kertaan. Romano oli selittänyt Chellille ja Felicianolle suunnitelmansa heti, kun oli vain saanut tilaisuuden, ja italialaisen onneksi kaksikko oli ollut heti enemmän kuin valmis auttamaan häntä.

"Ei meidän olekaan tarkoitus joutua tappeluun, jos vain voidaan sitä välttää." Romano vastasi, läpeensä kiitollisena ystävilleen, kun he olivat pelostaan huolimatta niin reippaina. "Tahdon vain seurata tilannetta sivummalta, siltä varalta jos jotain pahaa pääsisi tapahtumaan. Voisin ainakin silloin olla avuksi..."

"Ymmärrän." Chell myönsi nyökytellen. "Minuakin pelottaa... toivotaan, että kaikki menee hyvin."

"No, kaikesta huolimatta on parasta olla varautunut pahimpaan." Romano sanoi ja kaivoi vyöltään kahdet tikarit esiin, ojentaen ne Felicianolle ja Chellille. "Oletan, että osaatte käyttää näitä tarpeen vaatiessa?"

Felicianon ja Chellin olemukset muuttuivat silmänräpäyksessä astetta vakavammiksi, mutta molemmat nyökkäsivät ja ottivat aseet vastaan (tosin vastahakoisesti). Ei Romanokaan pitänyt ajatuksesta, mutta jos olisi kyseessä valinta hänen oman ja jonkun orjakauppiaan hengen väliltä, ei valinta tulisi olemaan vaikea.

"Okei, aletaan lähteä." Romano totesi sitten, lyöden kätensä kiivaasti yhteen. "Me ollaan viivytelty jo nyt liian pitkään."

"Kysymys!" Chell huudahti ja nosti oikean kätensä pystyyn kuin mikäkin oppilas. "Miten me päästään maihin? Antonio vei mukanaan kaikki laivan pelastusveneet."

"Uimalla, kuinkas muuten?" Romano kysyi kuin se olisi ollut itsestäänselvyys. "Kastuminen on murheistamme pienin tämän illan aikana."

"No... onhan se totta." Chell myönsi, näyttämättä kuitenkaan yhtään helpottuneelta silmäillessään uhkaavan mustaa merta.

"Vee, älä huoli!" Feliciano sirkutti rohkaisevasti Chellille. "Minä pidän sinusta huolta!"

"Sen kun näkisi." Romano murahti silmiään pyöritellen ja hivuttautui lähemmäs laivan reunaa, valmistautuen sekä henkisesti että fyysisesti hyppäämään. "Minusta tuntuu, että Chell on se, joka joutuu pitämään sinusta huolta, Feli..."

"_Fratello!_" Feliciano kivahti loukkaantuneena. "Senkin ilkimys!"

Romano ei enää ehtinyt vastata veljelleen mitään, sillä hän oli jo loikannut yli laidan. Lämmin vesi otti hänet yllättävän lempeästi vastaan, mutta Romano räpiköi vauhdilla takaisin pintaa kohti. Hän vaistosi takanaan Felicianon ja Chellin iskeytyvän vuorostaan veteen. Kyllä tämä vielä tästä...

* * *

><p>Antonio päästi kuristusotteensa irti palatsin viimeisestä vartijasta, jonka kurkun hän oli juuri viiltänyt auki. Miesparka vajosi koristen kivilaatoitetulle eikä Antonio suonut tälle edes pientä myötätuntoista katsetta. Nyt ei olisi enää ketään estämässä heitä pääsemästä sisälle, kaikki esteet ja vartijat pihalta oli raivattu heidän tieltään. Espanjalainen astui siis siekailematta elottoman vartijan yli ja suunnisti kohti syrjemmässä sijaitsevaa sivuovea (he olivat järkeilleet sen olevan parempi vaihtoehto pääovelle, jos he halusivat liikkua mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti).<p>

"Jonkun olisi hyvä jäädä vahtimaan ulko-ovea sen varalta, että joku tulee." Antonio sanoi sitten, päästyään aivan oven edustalle ja tutkaillessaan sitä tarkasti sormillaan. "En usko, että kukaan meistä haluaa tulla yllätetyksi."

Miehistön jäsenet vilkaisivat toisiaan. Olisi varmasti kuumottavaa jäädä yksin pitämään vahtia, mutta Antonio oli kyllä oikeassa. Jonkun se olisi tehtävä. Lopulta Tino huokaisi syvään ja nosti oikean kätensä ilmaan.

"Minä ilmoittaudun." tämä sanoi, näyttämättä kuitenkaan lainkaan innostuneelta.

"Kiitos." Antonio vastasi alaiselleen ja laski kannustavasti kätensä vaalean miehen olalle. "Jos täältä on tulossa isomman luokan vahvistusjoukko viholliselle, tule välittömästi varoittamaan meitä. Yhden ohikulkijan voit varmaan tehdä vaarattomaksi yksinkin. Tulemme niin pian kuin pystymme."

Tino nyökkäsi sanaakaan sanomatta ja kääntyi sitten hitaasti Elizabetan puoleen. Nainen oli nostanut huolestuneena kätensä suunsa eteen ja pudisteli päätään, kiiruhtaen sitten suoraan pikkuserkkunsa luo. He halasivat toisiaan pitkään, pelon loistaessa molempien silmistä. Jälleen kerran Antonio tunsi hirveän syyllisyyden mahansa pohjalla ja olisi halunnut lopettaa koko operaation siihen paikaan. Hän kuitenkin tunsi sitten Gilbertin käden olallaan ja tiesi mitä hänen ystävänsä yritti sanattomasti kertoa. Tämä oli heidän kaikkien oma valinta, kukaan paikalla olija ei ollut tullut vasten tahtoaan. Antonio ei silti osannut lohduttautua ajatuksesta.

Tino ja Elizabeta irrottautuivat viimein toisistaan, molempien kasvojen loistaessa nyt puhdasta määrätietoisuutta. Elizabeta kääntyi seuraamaan Gilbertiä, joka kannustavan ylimielisesti ojensi virnistäen kättään naiselleen. Elizabeta läpsäisi ylidramaattisesti Gilbertin käden sivuun ja virnisti miehelle takaisin kuin sanoen "älä yhtään yritä, en minä mikään pulassa oleva neito ole".

"Selvä, tässä sitä mennään." Antonio sanoi ja alkoi tiirikoida mahdollisimman äänettömästi heikolta vaikuttavaa takaoven lukkoa. Ei tosiaan kulunut minuuttiakaan kauempaa, kun espanjalainen jo sai lukon auki. Kaikki vetivät alitajuisesti syvään henkeä, valmistautuen seuraavaan vaiheeseen. Sisällä operaation vaikeus moninkertaistuisi hetkessä.

"Pihan toisella puolella näkyy liikettä." Tino sihahti äkkiä ja kyykistyi matalammaksi, tuijottaen haukantarkoilla silmillään tiiviisti mainittuun suuntaan. "Menkää äkkiä, etteivät he huomaa teitä."

Sähköinen jännite näpäytti kaikkia miehistön jäseniä, etenkin Antoniota. Lisää vartijoita? Nyt jo? Heillä ei tosiaan ollut aikaa jäädä vitkuttelemaan.

"Nopeasti!" Antonio komensi, viittilöiden kaikkia muita kiiruhtamaan sisään. Hän itse jäi odottamaan, että kaikki muut pääsivät ongelmitta kulkemaan ovesta ja astui vasta viimeisenä sisälle.

He olivat saapuneet nyt hämärään viinikellariin. Ikivanhat, kattoon asti yltävät puuhyllyt kannattelivat toinen toistaan arvokkaampia viinejä, muodostaen pienehkön labyrintin kellariin. Paikalla ei onneksi vaikuttanut olevan vartijoita, joten ainakin alku sujui heiltä nyt hyvin.

"_Mon ami_, miten jatkamme tästä?" Francis kysyi, vaikuttaen yllättävän rauhalliselta tilanteeseen nähden (Antonio epäili sen johtuvan siitä, että ranskalainen oli saanut taivuteltua Chellin jäämään laivalle turvaan). "Emme varmaan kaikki jatka kanssasi silphiumin perään?"

"Emme tosiaan." Antonio vastasi nyökäten ja löi kätensä yhteen. "Francis, ota miehistöstä suurin osa mukaasi avuksi ja mene palatsin vartijoiden asuntoloiden luo telkeämään ovet. Tiedät kyllä paikan. Siten apujoukot eivät pääse meidän muiden luo niin nopeasti."

"Hyvä on." ranskalainen vastasi, mutta näytti edelleen uteliaalta eikä tehnyt elettäkään toteuttaakseen annettua käskyä. "Mitä sinä sitten teet?"

"Menen loppujen kanssa Sadıkin aarrehuoneeseen." Antonio selitti. "Hän on niin turhamainen, että haluaa leveillä rikkauksillaan kaikille vierailleen. Jopa minulle. Mutta sitä kautta tiedän nyt minne mennä ja mistä etsiä paikan päällä... olen varma, että silphium on siellä."

"Mutta hei, Antonio..." Gilbert aloitti vakavalla ilmeellä. "Mitä, jos Sadık on siellä?"

Antonio ei hetkeen vastannut mitään, mutta kaikki tiesivät, mitä heidän kapteeninsa päässä liikkui. Espanjalaisen ilme ei jättänyt mitään epäselväksi.

"Sitten meidän täytyy hankkiutua tästä eroon." Antonio vastasi kylmällä äänellä. "En anna kenenkään tulla tielleni, olemme tulleet jo niin pitkälle."

"No..." Francis aloitti olkiaan kohauttaen ja alkoi hiljalleen kävellä kellarista poisjohtavien portaiden suuntaan. "Ei se enää tässä vaiheessa ollut mikään epäselvä juttu. Sen saivat tuntea jo kaikki nuo pihan vartijat, jotka eivät enää koskaan näe seuraavaa aamua."

Antonio ei vastannut mitään. Hän ei aikonut välittää vihollistensa kohtalosta pätkääkään, nyt kun hänen oma henkensä oli kyseessä. Silti espanjalainen oli onnellinen, ettei Romano ollut paikalla. Hän ei halunnut italialaisen näkevän, millaisia hirmutekoja hän oli valmis tekemään pelastaakseen oman nahkansa...

"Okei, te kaikki -" Francis aloitti, jakaen kädellään miehistön kahteen osaan, puhuen vasemmalle puolelle jääneille. "- tulette minun kanssani. Loput saavat luvan mennä Antonion kanssa."

"Onnea, Francis." Antonio huikkasi, seuratessaan vierestä kuinka hänen ystävänsä alkoi johdattaa puolta miehistöstä poispäin.

"Sinulle myös." ranskalainen vastasi ja taiteili kasvoilleen nopeasti rohkaisevan hymyn. "Nähdään taas pian."

Antonio nyökkäsi, kykenemättä vastaamaan ystävänsä hymyyn. Hän oli liian stressaantunut. Francis heilautti vielä kättään Gilbertille, joka teki samoin ja sitten ranskalainen katosi oven taakse. Antonio toivoi sydämensä pohjasta näkevänsä ystävänsä vielä kaiken tämän jälkeen. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä muuten tekisi...

"Okei, odotetaan hetki, että Francisen porukka pääsee rauhassa etenemään ja lähdetään sitten." Antonio ilmoitti omalle tiimilleen, jotka kuuntelivat odottavaisesti käskyjä. "Kiinnijäämisen uhka on siten edes vähän pienempi..."

Seuraavat pari minuuttia tuntuivat Antonion elämän pisimmiltä, niin piinalliselta odottaminen siinä tilanteessa tuntui. Hän ei ollut varsinaisesti kovin uskonnollinen tyyppi, mutta jotenkin hänen ajatuksensa ajautuivat pieniin rukouksiin, joissa hän hartaasti toivoi kaiken päättyvän onnellisesti. Edes tämän ainoan kerran...

Lopulta aika koitti. Olisi heidän vuoronsa liikkua. Antonio tukahdutti välittömästi ylimääräiset ajatukset päästään ja heilautti kättään merkiksi muille, jotka heti alkoivat liikehtiä valmistautuen. Espanjalainen hiipi portaille ja niitä pitkin sisälle palatsiin johtavalle ovelle. Sisään päästyään hän ei jäänyt miettimään, vaan jatkoi määrätietoisesti loistokkaan palatsin käytävää pitkin eteenpäin, kääntyen täysin vastakkaiseen suuntaan minne Francis oli mennyt. Antonion takana Gilbert ja Elizabeta lopun miehistön kanssa seurasivat esimerkillisen hiljaa ja huomiota herättämättä kapteeniaan.

_Käytävää eteenpäin, vasemmalle, portaat ylös, taas käytävää pitkin eteenpäin, oikealle, suoraan, vasemmalla, oven läpi... _Antonio kertasi hiljaa mielessään oikeaa reittiä. Virheisiin ei ollut aikaa eikä varaa.

"Älä huoli." Gilbert kuiskasi ohimennen Antonion rinnalla, kuin aavistaen ystävänsä ajatukset. "Silphium on aivan neniemme alla. Pian olet taas laivalla sen pikkuhirviön kanssa, täysin terveenä."

"Toivon tosiaan, että olet oikeassa." Antonio vastasi kuiskaten takaisin, hiipien varovaisesti eteenpäin kuin tulisien hiilien päällä. "Enemmän kuin koskaan ennen..."

* * *

><p>Francis vilkuili ympärilleen henkeään pidätellen. Hän oli onnistunut livahtamaan oman tiiminsä kanssa vartijoiden asuintilojen edustalle jäämättä kiinni, mikä oli jo itsessään loistojuttu. Mutta nyt hänen olisi keksittävä keino, miten lukita vihollinen tehokkaasti noihin tiloihin. Ovi oli melko raskasrakenteinen, joten ainoa asia jota hän oikeastaan tarvitsi, oli jonkin sortin metalliputki tai puupölkky. Mistä hän sellaisen saisi näin hienossa paikassa, jossa oli vain kalliita persialaisia mattoja tai posliinivaaseja ympärillä? Avain olisi tietenkin se kaikista parhain vaihtoehto, mutta se nyt oli tietenkin myös kaikista vähiten saatavilla, ellei Sadık itse marssisi paikalla ja ojentaisi sitä heille...<p>

"Joku taitaa olla tulossa!" yksi miehistön jäsenistä sihahti silloin, seisoessaan lähimpänä käytävää, jolta he olivat hetki sitten tulleet. "Kuulen askeleita..."

"Et voi olla tosissasi." Francis vastasi turhautuneena, hieraisten kiukkuisesti takaraivoaan. "Pahin mahdollinen ajoitus tietenkin... okei, kaikki! Äkkiä piiloon!"

Tilanne olisi ehkä ollut koominen, ellei heidän kaikkien henkensä olisi riippunut siitä. Miehistön jäsenet piiloutuivat mitä hullunkurisimpiin paikkoihin, toiset käytävää kannattelevien pilareiden varjoon, toiset taas miehen kokoisten vaasien taakse. Francis hiippaili mahdollisimman lähelle käytävälle johtavaa kulmaa, yrittäen asettua hyvän yllätysedun omaavalle paikalle. Hänen olisi varmaan kolkattava tulija ennen kuin tämä tajuaisi, mitä oli tapahtumassa ja huutaisi apua. Se olisi aika tuhoisaa, kun he muutenkin olivat näin lähellä vihollisen aseistettuja joukkoja.

Francis odotti hyökkäysasemissa lähes hengittämättä, vilkuillen välillä tovereidensa suuntaan. Kaikki tuijottivat ranskalaista silmät lautasen kokoisina, yrittäen olla samalla mahdollisimman liikkumatta. Lopulta saapuvat askeleet kuuluivat aivan läheltä, ihan kulman takaa. Francis alkoi vaistomaisesti laskea pamppailevan sydämensä lyöntejä. Kymmenen... kaksikymmentä... kolmekymmentä...

Ja silloin Francis näki silmäkulmastaan jalan astuvan kulman takaa käytävälle. Hän pingotti kehonsa jokaisen lihaksen ja syöksyi piilostaan esiin. Seuraavat tapahtumat kävivät niin nopeasti, ettei ranskalainen oikein itsekään pysynyt kärryillä siitä, mitä tapahtui. Hän kuitenkin tajusi nyt lojuvansa lattialla, pidellen saapunutta henkilöä tiukassa puristusotteessa. Ainuttakaan huutoa ei ollut päässyt ilmoille, luojan kiitos. Muut miehistön jäsenet huokaisivat yhteen ääneen helpotuksesta ja kiiruhtivat nopeasti Francisen luo auttamaan tätä.

He nousivat hoiperrellen jaloilleen, Francis muiden avustamana. Muut pitelivät nyt saapunutta miestä otteessaan, jonkun peittäessä tämän suuta, ettei tämä kyennyt huutamaan. Francis soi itselleen muutaman sekunnin verran aikaa rauhoittua, kunnes kääntyi kunnolla vilkaisemaan tunkeilijaa. Ja ihmeekseen Francis tajusi tunnistavansa tämän.

"Sinähän olet Heracles." Francis totesi hiukan hölmistyneenä, mutta terästäytyi sitten, vetäen miekkansa esiin ja osoitti sillä uhkaavasti kreikkalaisen miehen kaulaa. "Sadıkin pikku orja. Nyt kyllä valitsin hyvin huonon ajan yökävelylle..."

Heracles ei näyttänyt kovin kauhistuneelta kiinnijäämisensä johdosta, mikä vähän hämmensi Francista. Ranskalainen vaihtoi nopean katseen tiiminsä jäsenten kanssa, ja kehotti näitä sitten löysäämään otettaan Heraclesista. Francis halusi kuulla, mitä miehellä oli sanottavana puolustuksekseen.

"Annamme sinun kohta puhua." Francis aloitti, puhuen suoraan päin Heraclesin kasvoja. "Saat luvan antaa meille tietoja isäntäsi palatsista. Ja ihan tiedoksi vain, uskallakin huutaa ja menetät kielesi. Onko asia selvä?"

Heracles nyökkäsi ja Francis piti oman puolensa ehdotuksesta. Hän nyökkäsi miehelle, joka peitti kreikkalaisen suun ja tämä laski varovaisesti kätensä.

"En... aio... huutaa..." Heracles aloitti saman tien, ennen kuin Francis ehti sanoa mitään. "Tulitteko... tappamaan... isäntäni? Se ei... haittaa... minua..."

"Melkoista puhetta." Francis vastasi, epäluuloinen ilme kasvoillaan ja kohotti hiukan miekkaansa, painaen sen kärjen hipaisemaan Heraclesin kurkkua. "Miksi uskoisin sinua, _mon ami?_"

"Koska hän... riisti minulta... vapauteni..." Heracles vastasi katkerasti, miehen metsänvihreiden silmien palaessa vihasta. "Autan... mielelläni... kostamaan tälle..."

"... hyvä on." Francis vastasi, edelleenkin terveellisen vainoharhaisena. "Mutta, jos todella haluat auttaa meitä, saat luvan todistaa sen nyt heti. Miten saamme teljettyä palatsin vartijat asuntoloihinsa? Olisi kovin vaivalloista, jos he sattuisivat huomaamaan tämän kutsumattoman vierailumme."

"Minulla... on... avain..." Heracles vastasi välittömästi ja nyökkäsi povitaskunsa suuntaan. "Ota... se."

Francis ei odotellut hetkeäkään, vaan kaivoi mainitun avaimen esiin. Hän tarkkaili sitä hetken katseellaan ja kiikutti sen sitten suuren oven luo. Muutamassa sekunnissa oven vanhentunut lukko kilahti ja ovi oli tiukasti lukossa. Francis ei voinut muuta kuin ihmetellä onneaan.

"Varsin käytännöllistä." Francis sanoi ja heitti samaan aikaan avaimen ilmaan, kaapaten sen sitten taidokkaasti takaisin käteensä. "Kiitoksia vain. Haluat varmaan auttaa meitä vielä lisää, jos se vahingoittaa isäntääsi yhä enemmän?"

"Ehdottomasti." Heracles vastasi hetkeäkään epäröimättä. "Teen... kaikkeni, että... Sadık kärsii... kuten minä... olen..."

"Kerropa meille sitten, missä Sadık säilyttää kaikista arvokkaimpia tavaroitaan." Francis komensi ja napsautti sormiaan, minkä johdosta miehistön jäsenet päästivät kokonaan Heraclesin otteestaan. "Ja johdata meidät sinne."

Kreikkalainen nyökkäsi ja alkoi kävellä takaisin käytävän suuntaan, mistä oli tullut, viittilöiden heitä samalla seuraamaan itseään. Franciskin nyökkäsi kannustavasti tiimilleen, jotka vasta sitten lähtivät seuraamaan varmoin askelin kulkevaa Heraclesia. Francis myhäili hetken itsekseen. Hänen ansiostaan koko operaatio saattoi juuri muuttua roppakaupalla helpommaksi. Ai, että hän pääsisi kerskumaan tästä kaikille sitten myöhemmin.

_No, se on sitten sen ajan ilo. _Francis ajatteli ja kiiruhti tiiminsä perään. _En saa tuudittautua liian luottavaiseksi. Operaatio ei ole vielä ohi!_

* * *

><p>Romano, Feliciano ja Chell juoksivat niin lujaa kuin jaloistaan pääsivät Sadıkin mahtavan kartanon pihaa poikki. Onneksi loistokas puutarha pensaspatsaineen tarjosi monia mahtavia piilopaikkoja ja varjoja joihin kätkeytyä tarpeen vaatiessa. Toistaiseksi kolmikko ei ollut törmännyt kuin yhteen vartiopartioon, joka ei vaikuttanut kovin innostuneelta työstään. He olivat siis päässeet melko vaivattomasti näiden ohi pujottelemalla pihan pensaiden kätköissä. Romanokin oli astunut vain kerran vahingossa suihkulähteeseen. Nyt he juoksivat viimeisen etapin läpi, jonka jälkeen he saapuisivat kartanon seinämälle. Siellä heidän täytyisi vielä löytää sisälle johtava ovi tai ikkuna ja yksi operaation vaikeimmasta vaiheesta olisi ohi.<p>

"Onko kaikki vielä mukana?" Chell kysyi painautuessaan hengästyneenä palatsin valkeaa marmoriseinää vasten. "Ja kunnossa?"

"Vee, täällä ollaan..." Feliciano vastasi hiukan vaimeana, kauttaaltaan vapisten. "Minua pelottaa..."

"Ei siinä ole mitään uutta, pahus soikoon." Romano vastasi hampaitaan kirskutellen, loikatessaan itse viimeisenä palatsista lankeaviin varjoihin piiloon. "Mutta ollaan sentään päästy tännekin asti jäämättä kiinni..."

"Ihme kyllä." Chell myönsi ja nojasi polviinsa tasatakseen hengityksensä. "Ovatkohan muut jo sisällä?"

"Luulisin, että kyllä." Romano sanoi ja vilkuili tarkkaillen ympärilleen. "Tässä vaiheessa olisi varmaan mennyt jo jotain vikaan, jos muut eivät olisi päässet yhtään eteenpäin."

"Hei, Tino on tuolla!" Feliciano hihkaisi ja valpastui silminnähden, osoittaen kauempana seisovaa vaaleaa miestä. "Ihanaa nähdä joku tuttu! Mennään äkkiä hänen luokseen -"

"Ei missään nimessä!" Romano kivahti ja läimäisi Felicianoa takaraivoon.

"V- vee!" Feliciano ulvahti kivusta ja nosti sihahtaen kätensä lyödyn kohdan päälle. "Miksiii...?"

"No mitä luulisit hänen sanovan?" Romano vastasi mahdollisimman äänettömästi raivoten. "Toivottavan meidän iloisesti vastaan? "Hei, hieno juttu, että tulitte vaikka Antonio kielsi!" Mieti nyt vähän, senkin urpo!"

"Romanolla on tuossa kyllä pointti." Chell myönsi hiljaa. "Vaikkakin vähän ilkeästi sanottuna..."

"Mitä me sitten tehdään?" Feliciano kysyi alahuuli väpättäen. "Tuo on varmasti ainoa turvallinen tie sisään, miksi muuten Tino sitä vahtisi?"

Se oli hyvä huomio, eikä Romano keksinyt siihen mitään järkevää vastattavaa. Hän ja muut alkoivat vaistomaisesti vilkuilla taas ympärilleen, etsien jotain, mitä tahansa mahdollista vaihtoehtoista tietä sisään. Lopulta, kun Romano oli jo luopua toivosta, hihkaisi Feliciano taas innostuneena.

"Vee, hei katsokaa!" nuorempi italialainen sanoi ja osoitteli hyppien hiukan ylempää kohtaa palatsin seinällä. "Tuolla on ikkuna ihan hitusen raollaan! Näettekö?"

Romano siristi Chellin kanssa silmiään, ja tosiaan, hän juuri ja juuri näki hiukan sivummalla, toisessa kerroksessa ikkunan, joka oli ehkä korkeintaan sentin sisäänpäin raollaan. Ihme, että Feliciano oli onnistunut huomaamaan sen...

"Minulla on täällä köyttä..." Chell sanoi, kaivellen samalla pienehköä, mutta tilavaa olkalaukkuaan. "Hah, tässä..."

"Hyvä homma, Chell." Romano sanoi tyytyväisenä ja kääntyi sitten Felicianon puoleen. "Okei, nouse sinä olkapäilleni ja ota sitten Chell omillesi. Yritetään yltää mahdollisimman ylös, niin Chell voi heittää köyden ikkunasta sisään."

"Onnistuukohan tuo, _fratello?_" Feliciano kysyi hiukan epäluuloisena. "Ikkunan rako on aika pieni ja köyteen täytyy kiinnittää joku kivi tai jotain, että se pysyy kiinni ja jaksaa kannatella meitä."

"Minä voisin koittaa heittää ikkunaa jollakin, että se avautuisi vähän lisää." Chell ehdotti ja alkoi poimia maasta tarpeeksi isoja kiviä. "Ei anneta periksi ennen kuin ollaan kokeiltu ensin."

"Oikea asenne." Romano sanoi ja löi jälleen uhmakkaasti kätensä yhteen. "Okei, ensimmäinen yritys!"

"Vee..." Feliciano vastasi huokaisten, mutta alkoi kivuta veljensä selkää pitkin tämän olkapäille.

Romano tunsi polviensa notkuvan allaan, mutta terästäytyi henkisesti. Hän ei aikonut luovuttaa, ei näin vähällä pahus soikoon!

_Odotapa vain, Antonio! _Romano ajatteli, tuntien hikipisaran valuvan otsalleen Chellin alkaessa kivuta molempien italialaisten päälle. _Saat nähdä mitä tapahtuu, kun yrität jättää minut jälkeen!_

* * *

><p>"Tässäkö se nyt on?" Gilbert kysyi, seisoessaan laiskasti valtavan suuren, kattoon asti yltävän holvikaaren edessä. Ovi oli tiukasti lukossa, eikä näyttänyt siltä, että murtuisi helpolla.<p>

"Tässäpä se." Antonio vastasi ja astui kärsimättömästi oven edustalle, hivellen sitä kevyesti sormenpäillään. "Vain tämä ovi seisoo enää minun ja silphiumin välissä..."

"En oikeasti tahtoisi olla ilonpilaaja tai mitään..." Elizabeta aloitti kireällä äänellä, pitäen koko ajan kättään vainoharhaisesti miekkansa lähistöllä. "Mutta eikö tämä teistäkin vaikuta vähän turhan liian helpolta? Miksei täällä ole enempää vartijoita?"

"Francis taisi onnistua telkeämään ne pois." Antonio vastasi, alkaessaan samalla tutkia tiiviisti analysoiden ovea pidättelevää lukkoa. "Mutta olen silti samaa mieltä kanssasi. Kaikki menee epäilyttävän hyvin. Luulisi, että edes jokin asia olisi mennyt pieleen, mutta ei, kaikki on ihan täydellistä. Epäilyttävän täydellistä..."

"E- ehkä te nyt vain olette liian vainoharhaisia." Gilbert sanoi vähätellen, näyttämättä kuitenkaan lainkaan siltä, että olisi uskonut omia sanojaan. "Miksei kerrankin jokin asia voisi muka sujua meiltä täydellisesti?"

"Koska me emme ole täydellisiä." Antonio tokaisi ja kaivoi taskunsa pohjalta uskollisen tiirikkansa. Hän uskoi saavansa lukon auki, vaikka se näyttikin olevan huippulaatua. Antonio ei ollut koskaan ennen nähnyt mitään vastaavaa.

"Menkää varmistamaan edellinen käytävä." Elizabeta komensi sillä aikaa loppuja paikallaan seisoskelevista miehistön jäsenistä. "Katsokaa, ettei kukaan ylimääräinen pääse yllättämään meitä!"

Antonio alkoi tiirikoida lukkoa samaan aikaan, kun heidän tiiminsä lähti vahtimaan Elizabetan komentamaa aluetta. Antonio terästi jokaisen aistinsa tarkkaillessaan lukkoa tiirikoinninsa tahdissa. Hänen täytyi muuttua yhdeksi lukon kanssa, tuntea se läpikotaisin. Hän kuunteli ja tunnusteli, kohdellen lukkoa kuin se olisi ollut hienointa kristallia. Se vei jonkun aikaa, mutta lopulta lukko kilahti ja antoi periksi. Ovi oli nyt auki.

"Valmistautukaa." Antonio varoitti ja työnsi oven hellästi kädellään auki. Heidän edessään avautui näkymä hämärään saliin, joka oli täynnä sanoinkuvaamattomia rikkauksia. Kultaa, jalokiviä, arvopapereita, ihan mitä vain omaisuutta mitä ihminen saattoi toivoa. Antonio ei kuitenkaan luonut silmäystäkään tuohon kaikkeen varallisuuteen. Hänen mielessään paloi kirkkaana vain se yksi ainoa asia, jota hän huoneesta kaipasi. Ja se kyseinen asia nökötti odottavaisena pienellä korokkeella aivan salin vastakkaisella puolella.

Antonio tunsi sydämensä hypähtävän. Siellä se oli, siellä se todella oli! Yksi pieni ruukku, jossa kasvi sinertävänvihreä yrttikasvi. Silphium...

Silloin salissa alkoi kaikua laiska taputuksen ääni. Antonio, Gilbert ja Elizabeta säpsähtivät ja vetivät välittömästi aseensa esiin, selatessa samalla salia katseellaan. Salin vastakkaiselta puolelta, melko läheltä silphiumia, astui pylvään takaa esiin pitkä hahmo. Se oli Sadık Adnan. Antonio tunsi kasvojensa ilmeen kylmenevän kertaheitolla. Olisihan se pitänyt arvata...

"Bravo." Sadık aloitti tasaisenpehmeällä äänellä, joka kuitenkin säteili ympärilleen puhdasta myrkkyä. "Onnistuitte pääsemään näinkin pitkälle _huomaamattani._ Pakko myöntää, että loukkaat minua vähän, Carriedo. Luuletko tosiaan, etten ole osannut odottaa tuloasi?"

"Kaipa sitä vain haluaa olettaa parasta." Antonio vastasi, ääni yhtä myrkyllisenä. "Mutta lopetetaan tämä peli nyt heti tähän. Minä halua silphiumin, sinä et aio antaa sitä, joten seisot tielläni. Kerropa miten luulet tilanteen päättyvät, kun meitä on yli tusina ja sinua vain yksi? Tämän ei tarvitse päättyä verisesti, joten astu sivuun. Nyt."

"Päinvastoin." Sadık vastasi, hymyillen kylmän ilottomasti. "Minun mielestäni tämä sali on jo pitkään vaikuttanut kamalan kalpealta. Jotenkin... elottomalta. Veresi maalaisi lattian kauniin punaiseksi ja muistuttaisi muitakin itsestään liikoja kuvittelevia hölmöjä, miten käy, kun minun kanssani alkaa leikkiä. Miksi muuten kuvittelet, että olen täällä yksin?"

Sadık napsautti sormiaan ja ääni kaikui aavemaisesti tyhjässä salissa. Silloin salin katonrajassa vilahti pari varjoa ja Antonio käänsi välittömästi katseensa sinne. Espanjalainen tajusi, että katonrajassa tasapainotteli pylväiden päällä kolme miestä, jotka pitelivät käsissään ladattuja jousipyssyjä. Aseet oli suunnattu suoraan Antonioon ja tämän miehistön jäseniin.

"Ette ehdi katkaista edes hiuskarvaa päästäni, kun pikku apulaiseni ovat jo lävistäneet sydämenne nuolillaan." Sadık totesi varoittavasti. "Joten kehotan teitä miettimään tarkasti, ennen kuin ryhdytte tekemään hätiköityjä päätöksiä."

Antonio puri kireästi hammasta. Hän oli niin lähellä... oli pakko olla jokin keino...

"En ole kohtuuton mies." Sadık jatkoi sitten, astellen selvästi tilanteesta nautiskellen silphiumin eteen, sivellen sen ohuita lehtiä sormillaan. "Aion tarjota sinulle mahtavaa tilaisuutta, Carriedo. Tiedän kyllä kuinka paljon haluat tätä kasvia..."

"Älä kuuntele häntä, Kapu!" Elizabeta sihahti terävästi. "Hän bluffaa, älä mene siihen mukaan -"

"Hiljaa." Antonio tokaisi Elizabetalle, joka kovasti näytti siltä, että olisi halunnut vielä sanoa jotain, mutta hillitsi vaivoin itsensä. Gilbert laski kannustavasti kätensä tyttöystävänsä olalle ja loi Antonioon varoittavan katseen, ajatellen selvästi samaa kuin Elizabeta.

"Mitä sinulla on mielessä?" Antonio kysyi ystävistään piittaamatta, saaden Elizabetan tuhahtamaan turhautuneena takanaan.

Sadık virnisti vaarallisesti, tietäen saaneensa Antonion verkkoonsa. Espanjalainenkin tiesi sen hyvin, mutta malttoi mielensä. Hän saattaisi vielä keksiä jotain, hän tarvitsi vain vähä lisää aikaa...

_Anna anteeksi, Romano. _Antonio ajatteli hiljaa itsekseen. _Minulla ei taida olla vaihtoehtoja..._

__**Deve essere continuata**... __

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>

Fratello: Veli

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

****Käännökset Ranskalaisille sanoille:****

Mon ami: Ystäväni

* * *

><p>Minah: Nyt onkin sitten luvassa paljon intensiivisempää juonen kuljetusta :) Loppu lähenee...<p>

FanGirl: Ei köksän tunnilla vaaditakaan niin tarkkaa seurantaa (ellei vahingossa myrkytä ketään) X) tai sitten sulla on hyvin ymmärtäväinen ope ^^

SamWin98: Haha, käppänä :D Pian kaikki selviää, muuta en voi vielä sanoo :)

daretodream: Itsekin tuntuu haikealta kirjoittaa "kohti vääjäämätöntä loppua"... mutta kuten sanoit, life goes on :) Nyt kestikin luvun kanssa taas kauan, mutta kyllä tämä tästä ^^

Tekopupu: Hyvin myöhäiset kiitokset takaisin! ^^ Toivottavasti piristi taas päivää tämä :)

Kuutamolla: Tähän asti heillä menee sentään hyvin... seuraavassa luvussa siitä sitten lisää ^^


	25. luku: Taistelu elämästä, osa 2

**Luku 25 - ****Taistelu elämästä, osa 2**

"Haastan sinut kaksintaisteluun." Sadık sanoi ja veti näyttävästi selkänsä takaa pitkän miekan esiin. "Jos voitat, saat ottaa silphiumin ja annan sinun kävellä täältä miehistöinesi ulos vahingoittumattomana."

"Ja entä, jos jonkin ihmeen kaupalla sinä satut voittamaan?" Antonio kysyi toista kulmaansa kohottaen.

Sadıkin pirullinen ilme itsessään oli jo tarpeeksi selventävä vastaus.

"Minä saan sinun laivasi ja miehistösi." turkkilainen kuitenkin vastasi, edelleen se vaarallinen virnistys kasvoillaan. "Ei tuloksia ilman uhrauksia... eli miten on? Otatko haasteen vastaan?"

Antonio oli varma, että kaikki huoneessa olijat saattoivat kuulla hänen aivojensa raksuttavan hänen miettiessään kuumeisesti päätöstään. Luoja ainoastaan tiesi missä muut miehistön jäsenet parhaillaan olivat ja kuinka kunnossa... Gilbert ja Elizabeta tuijottivat terävästi Antonion selkää, espanjalainen saattoi hyvin vaistota sen. Mikä tässä tilanteessa olisi oikea vaihtoehto? Antonio kyllä tiesi tarkalleen, ettei Sadık antaisi hänen noin vain lähteä vaikka hän voittaisikin, se olisi aivan liian helppoa. Mutta mitä muuta hän voisi tehdä? Ei Sadık varmasti antaisi hänen nytkään kävellä noin vain pois tästä tilanteesta.

"Suostun." Antonio siis vastasi, nähden melkein sielujensa silmin miten Gilbertin ja Elizabetan leuat loksahtivat auki hänen takanaan.

Antonio oli sydänjuuriaan myöten kiitollinen, ettei Romano ollut täällä. Ehkä italialainen tajuaisi paeta ajoissa, jos Sadıkin miehet lähtisivät valtaamaan hänen laivaansa, kuten Antonio epäili. Espanjalaista ei kiinnostanut miten hänelle itselleen kävisi, mutta jos Romano joutuisi tuon läpimädän orjakauppiaan kynsiin... pelkkä ajatus sai Antonion veren kiehumaan.

"Loistavaa." Sadık vastasi, vaarallisesti virnistäen ja asteli salin keskivaiheille tehden samalla hyvin selväksi, että oli valmiina taisteluun. "Tule siis, Carriedo. Ratkaistaan tämä tässä ja nyt."

"Tehdään niin." Antonio myönsi ja seurasi peilikuvana Sadıkin liikkeitä, kävellen aarresalin keskustalle parin metrin päähän vastustajastaan.

Tuntui kuin tulinen palo olisi vallannut espanjalaisen kehon, johtui se sitten adrenaliinista tai jostakin ihan muusta. Miten vaan. Antonio ainoastaan tiesi sen, ettei hän aikonut hävitä tätä. Ei mistään hinnasta.

"Anna palaa, kaveri." Gilbert huikkasi ääni kireänä salin reunustalta. "Näytä sille taivaan merkit minunkin puolestani..."

Elizabeta ei sanonut mitään, nappasi vain Gilbertin käden omaansa ahdistuneen näköisenä. Nainen ei näyttänyt uskovan, että he selviytyisivät täältä hengissä. Antonio ei edes tiennyt kunnolla mitä ajatella.

Eikä Sadık selvästi aikonut antaa Antoniolle aikaa koota ajatuksiaan, vaan syöksyi ilman mitään varoitusta eteenpäin. Taistelu oli nyt alkanut. Antonio ei ollut kauhean huolissaan pärjäämisestään, ei ainakaan vielä. Hän väisti kevyesti Sadıkin ensimmäisen miekaniskun ja sivalsi itse takaisin kuolettavan lyönnin, joka ei myöskään osunut. Kumpikaan heistä ei tosin vielä taistellut tosissaan täysillä voimillaan, he vasta tunnustelivat hienovaraisesti toistensa taitoja ja voimaa. Sitä ei kuitenkaan kestäisi kovin kauan, sillä kumpikin janosi kärsimättömästi voittoa.

Kaksikko tuijotti toisiaan analysoiden tilannetta hetken, mutta Antonio tunsi olonsa levottomaksi eikä jäänyt odottelemaan Sadıkin vastahyökkäystä. Hyökkäys oli hänen mielestään paras puolustus. Espanjalainen siis ponnisti jaloillaan eteenpäin ja juoksi silmänräpäystä nopeammin suoraan Sadıkia päin, puskien kehonsa massalla pidempää miestä. Sadık horjahti hiukan taaksepäin, mutta kesti iskun vakaammin kuin Antonio oli arvioinut. Hän itse ruhjoi vasemman kätensä turkkilaisen kovaa rintakehää vasten, mutta ei jäänyt ihmettelemään paikalleen, vaan perääntyi nopeasti taemmas turvaan ja yritti vielä potkaista vastustajaansa polveen. Sadık kuitenkin torjui iskun miekallaan ja pyöräytti sitä Antonion jalkojen välissä niin, että espanjalainen oli kompastua. Antonio onnistui onneksi hoipertelemaan kauemmas ja säilyttämään tasapainonsa joutumatta sen enempää hyökätyksi. Hänen ylpeytensä oli tosin kokenut aika ison kolhun.

"Säälittävää." Sadık totesi ja pudisteli kaapunsa liepeitä kuin niissä olisi ollut pölyä. "Kuvittelin maineesi perusteella sinun olevan lähes lyömätön taistelussa, mutta huomaan kaiken olleen pelkkää satama-akkojen juoruilua."

Antonio ei vaivautunut vastaamaan mitään. Sadık ärsytti häntä tahallaan, yritti saada hänen keskittymisensä herpaantumaan. Sellainen olisi kaksintaistelussa kohtalokasta. Antonio ei aikonut langeta siihen, olisi amatöörimäistä antaa turhanpäiväisen uhmaamisen vaikuttaa hänen suoritukseensa...

Sadık hyökkäsi uudelleen, keskittäen miekanlyöntinsä suoraan Antonion sydäntä kohti. Espanjalainen sai nostettua oman miekkansa rintakehänsä suojaksi vain juuri ja juuri ajoissa, ja nytkin hän kamppaili kaikilla voimillaan onnistuakseen pitämään Sadıkin aisoissa. Pidempi mies oli paljon vahvempi kuin Antonio, ja espanjalainen tiesi sen hyvin. Hän ei pystyisi voittamaan Sadıkia suorassa taistelussa. Antonio siis ohjasi turkkilaisen miekan nopealla sivalluksella vastakkaiseen suuntaan ja kiiruhti heti sen jälkeen jälleen kerran sivuun. Hän teki uhkarohkean vedon ja kääntyi heti uuteen hyökkäykseen antamatta Sadıkille aikaa tajuta mitä oli tapahtumassa.

Silti Sadık kuin Antonion iskun vaistoten kääntyi juuri ajoissa torjumaan miekansivalluksen. Antonio puri turhautuneena hammasta ja jatkoi uhkarohkeaa hyökkäystään. Kaksikko antautui raivoisaan miekkailuun, jossa iskuja sateli puolelta toiselle, suoraan ja sivusta niin nopeaan tahtiin, ettei silmä ehtinyt niitä näkemään. Antonio huumaantui suonissaan tykyttävästä adrenaliinirysäyksestä, aistien jotenkin ympäröivän maailman ympärillään tarkemmin kuin tavallisesti. Hän osasi huomata jokaisen Sadıkin iskun ajoissa ja vastata niihin täydellisesti. Siitäkin huolimatta espanjalainen tunsi voimiensa hupenevan hälyttävää vauhtia. Sadıkin taisteluolemus alkoi muuttua armottomammaksi ja verenhimoisemmaksi, johon Antonion oli entistä vaikeampi puolustautua.

Mutta sitten tapahtui jotain, mikä oli ajoitukseltaan pahin mahdollinen. Antonio tunsi sisällään vellovan kirouksen nostavan päätään. Ei... kaikista maailman ajoista, miksi juuri nyt? Espanjalainen vetäytyi välittömästi kauemmas, mutta oli hätiköinyt liikaa ja sai osuman yhdestä erityisen inhottavasta Sadıkin miekaniskusta. Siitä aiheutuva haava vasempaan kylkeen ei ollut onneksi hirveän syvä, mutta tuntui tosi inhottavalta. Antonio henkäisi ja nosti välittömästi vapaan kätensä ruhjeen päälle, tajuten näkökenttänsä sumenevan samaan aikaan vähän.

_Mierda... _Antonio ajatteli yrittäessään samalla räpytellä silmiään selkiinnyttääkseen katsettaan, hoiperrellessaan yhä taaksepäin. _Ei helvetin helvetti, ei nyt..._

"Mikä hätänä, Carriedo?" Sadık kysyi pilkallisella äänensävyllä, kiertäen hitaasti Antonion ympärillä kuin saalistaja, joka vaani kärsivällisesti uhriaan. "Et vaikuta voivan kovin hyvin."

"Huolehdi sinä vain itsestäsi..." Antonio kivahti takaisin hammasta purren, tuntiessaan inhottavalla tavalla tutun kuumeen alkavan taas hiljalleen nousta. Jos hän menisi yhtä huonoon kuntoon kuin yleensä kirouksen oireillessa, hänen pelinsä olisi pelattu. Ei hän pystyisi mitenkään taistelemaan Sadıkia vastaan puolihoureisena!

"Antonio -!" Gilbert huudahti tajutessaan tilanteen vakavuuden ja oli jo ryntäämässä ystävänsä avuksi, kun huoneen toisella puolella vaaniva jousimies ampui varoittavan laukauksen albiinomiehen jalkojen juureen. Nuoli iskeytyi vain muutaman millin päähän Gilbertin varpaista, mikä sai miehen säpsähtäen pysähtymään. Sadık ei ollut uhkaillut turhia silloin aikaisemmin. Jousimiehet eivät varmasti epäilisi ampua seuraavaa nuolta suoraan seuraavan tunkeilijan silmien väliin.

Antonio näki silmäkulmastaan miten Gilbert epäröi, mutta alkoi sitten perääntyä hitaasti takaisin Elizabetan rinnalle. Espanjalainen nyökkäsi vähäeleisesti ystävälleen, nähdessään tämän kasvoilla vellovan anteeksipyytävän ilmeen. Kyllä Antonio tiesi miten paljon Gilbert olisi halunnut auttaa häntä, ja oli siitä kiitollinen.

Sadık asteli laiskasti, mutta siitäkin huolimatta uhkaavana Antonion eteen ja alkoi taas langettaa vaarallisia miekanlyöntejä espanjalaisen niskaan. Antonio torjui jokaisen lyönnin, mutta vain lähestulkoon vaiston varassa. Hän ei nähnyt enää kunnolla eteensä ja kasvava päänsärky teki ajattelunkin ylivoimaisen vaikeaksi.

"Mahdat jo mielessäsi ihmetellä -" Sadık aloitti pohdiskellen kylmällä äänellään, jatkaen samalla Antonion lyömistä. – mitä aion tehdä miehistöllesi? Totta puhuen en vielä ihan tarkalleen tiedä. Mutta laivaasi tuskin myyn, se on sen verran edustavan näköinen, että voisin pitää sen huvipurtena."

Taas. Sadık leikitteli hänen mielellään taas. Antonio sinnitteli ja yritti jättää julmat sanat huomiotta, mutta tällä kertaa se alkoi tuntua vaikealta. Tilanne näytti niin pahalta...

"Toisaalta miehistösi on kyllä niin täynnä erilaisia vastenmielisiä rottia, että hankkiudun niistä mielellään mahdollisimman pian eroon." Sadık jatkoi ja nyrpisti nenäänsä Antonion heikoksi jäävälle vastaiskulle, jonka tämä onnistui kevyesti väistämään. "Mutta rottienkin sekaan mahtuu silloin tällöin muutama helmi, eikö niin? Niin kuin esimerkiksi se yksi sangen pahatemperamenttinen, mutta kauniskasvoinen palvelijasi..."

Antonio ei kyennyt enää pitämään kasvojaan peruslukemilla, vaan huusi raivoisasti ääneen ja syöksyi suunnattomalla raivolla Sadıkia päin, sivaltaen miestä miekallaan niin kovaa kuin vain ikinä kykeni. Turkkilainen joutui jopa hiukan perääntymään Antonion raivopäisten iskujen alta. Juuri tätä Antonio oli kuollakseen pelännyt ja Sadık käytti sitä törkeästi hyväkseen. Romano... ei näin saanut käydä! Voi, Romano...

"Heh. Taidankin pitää sen tuittupään itselläni ja vähän huvitella muutaman viikon ajan." Sadık jatkoi julmalla äänellä, pilkallisen naurun korostaessa jokaista viiltävää sanaa. "Ja kun lopulta kyllästyn, heivaan sen ruumiin nimettömänä mereen. Osuva loppu sellaiselle hölmölle, joka alentuu kutsumaan sinua kapteenikseen."

Se oli liikaa. Jokin Antonion sisällä leimahti sokaiseviin liekkeihin, eikä espanjalaisen päässä liikkunut enää yhtäkään ajatusta. Hän liikkui vaistonvaraisesti ja hyökkäsi Sadıkin päälle, piittaamatta enää lainkaan itsestään tai selviytymisestään. Kukaan ei saisi koskaan puhua Romanosta tuolla tavalla, ei kukaan ja Antonio näyttäisi sen vaikka se jäisi hänen viimeiseksi teokseen!

Samaan aikaan jokin Sadıkin silmissä muuttui. Aivan kuin... aivan kuin turkkilainenkin olisi joutunut nyt oikeasti taistelemaan ihan kunnolla vastaan. Antonio löi ja sohi miekallaan niin monta kertaa, ettei enää itsekään pysynyt kärryillä. Hän veisi tuon kuvottavan orjakauppiaan mukanaan hautaan eikä katuisi sitä hetkeäkään. Mutta silloin Sadık teki jotain odottamatonta. Turkkilainen sivalsi miekallaan Antoniota suoraan kasvoihin, osuen suoraan espanjalaisen vasempaan silmään ja potkaisi tätä heti sen jälkeen suoraan mahaan, minkä johdosta tämä lensi kaaressa selälleen. Antonio iskeytyi lattiaan tuskasta huutaen ja hän nosti molemmat kätensä vahingoittuneen silmänsä päälle. Ympäriltä kuului ripeitä askeleita ja kauhistunutta puheenhälinää, mutta Antonio ei saanut mistään siitä kunnolla selvää hirveän kivun ravistellessa hänen kehoaan.

_Tämä taisi olla tässä... _hän ajatteli alistuneena vääntelehtiessään samalla kivusta lattialla. Hän ei ehtisi millään puolustaa itseään Sadıkilta tässä kunnossa ja valmistautui henkisesti pian varmasti tulevaan miekaniskuun, joka veisi hänen henkensä...

* * *

><p>"Ei!" Romano huusi ja syöksyi eteenpäin varjoista, joissa oli jo jonkin aikaa lymyillyt. Hän ei voinut enää vain seurata tilannetta sivusta, Antonio oli loukkaantunut ja saattaisi kuolla... Romano siis juoksi suoraan kohti lähimmäistä jousipyssymiestä ja taklasi tämän kumoon parempaa ratkaisua keksimättä. Vasta sekunnin murto-osan liian myöhään italialainen tajusi, että hän oli käyttänyt iskuunsa liikaa voimaa ja putosi pylvään päältä tönäisemänsä jousimiehen mukana. Hän mätkähti armottoman kovaa lattiaa vasten ja tunsi ilmojen pakenevan keuhkoistaan.<p>

Kaikki huoneessa olijat käänsivät yllättyneinä katseensa kahden pudonneen puoleen. Romano yritti epätoivoisesti haukkoa henkeä, saaden oikeastaan aikaan vain hullunkurisia pihiseviä ääniä. Samaan aikaan Gilbert ja Elizabeta käyttivät tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja ryntäsivät salin toiselle puolelle, piiloon jäljellejääneiden jousimiehien tähtäimestä. Ja yllättäen juuri samaan aikaan toinen näistä jousimiehistä lensi myös alas pylväältään. Feliciano ja Chell ilmestyivät vapautuneelle paikalle voitonriemuisesti hihkuen ja huutelivat ilkkumisia pudonneille vartijoille, jääden kuitenkin visusti salin ylätasolle turvaan.

"Tämähän kävi mielenkiintoiseksi." Sadık aloitti lopulta, nostaen pidättelevästi kätensä merkiksi ainoalle jäljellejääneelle jousimiehelle. "Olisihan minun pitänyt tajuta tukkia palatsin ylimääräiset tuuletuskanavat. Rotat kun tuppaavat löytämään kaikki mahdolliset kolot..."

"R- Romano?" Antonio kysyi kauhistuneena ja taisteli samalla hitaasti takaisin jaloilleen tuskaisen näköisenä, pidellen yhä loukkaantunutta silmäänsä vasemmalla kädellään, itsepäisen verivanan valuessa sormien välistä. "Mitä sinä – kuinka?"

"Tulin varmistamaan, ettet tapata itseäsi..." Romano vastasi hyvin vaimealla äänellä saamatta vielä kunnolla henkeä, hoiperrellen itsekin takaisin pystyyn. "Mikä oli näköjään hyvin tarpeellista, senkin paskiainen! Silmäsi..."

"Olet myöhässä." Sadık keskeytti kaksikon keskustelun, osoittaen miekkansa suoraan Antonion sydämen kohdalle. "Carriedo on ihan kohta hävinnyt kaksintaistelumme, minkä jälkeen te kaikki olette minun omaisuuttani. Viisainta teille olisi luovuttaa ajoissa, jos tahdotte säästää surkeat henkenne."

"Älä unta näe!" Romano kivahti takaisin ja veti tikarinsa esiin, juosten suoraan Antonion ja Sadıkin väliin, mulkaisten turkkilaista halveksivasti. "Uskallakin vahingoittaa Antoniota vielä lisää ja vannon, että tapan sinut omin käsin, senkin paskiainen! "

"Olkoon sitten niin." Sadık vastasi murhaavasti ja siirsi miekkansa nyt suoraan Romanoa kohti. "Kuolemasi näkeminen tekee Carriedon viimeisistä hetkistä entistäkin tuskallisemmat."

"Romano, älä tee tätä..." Antonio yritti anella. "Pakene vielä, kun voit..."

Romano vilkaisi nopeasti Antoniota, joka näytti taas kuumeiselta, eikä italialainen ymmärtänyt miten espanjalainen pystyi vielä pysymään jaloillaan kaiken tuon rasituksen jäljiltä. Ei hän voinut nyt lähteä, se olisi varma kuolemantuomio Antoniolle!

"Nyt se turpa kiinni ja ole valmiina taisteluun!" Romano kivahti takaisin ja ryntäsi täyttä vauhtia eteenpäin, tähdäten kaikilla voimillaan kuolettavan miekaniskun suoraan Sadıkia päin.

Turkkilainen väisti hyökkäyksen, mutta ei kovin kevyesti. Samaan aikaan Antonio ryntäsi paikaltaan Romanon avuksi, kun taas Gilbert ja Elizabeta hyökkäsivät viimeisen jousimiehen kimppuun. Feliciano ja Chell huusivat kannustuksia piilostaan ja heittelivät vuoronperään Sadıkia ja jousimiestä mukaansa raahaamillaan kivillä. Romano kumartui väistääkseen Antonion hyökkäyksen, joka sivalsi Sadıkia jalkaan, ja loikkasi sitten itse tyrkkäämään turkkilaisen tasapainosta. Sen jälkeen Antonio ohjasi seuraavan miekaniskun Sadıkin miekkaa pitelevään käteen, onnistuen iskemään aseen sivuun, minkä jälkeen Romano iski tätä kylkeen tikarillaan.

Sadık jäi lähes kokonaan puolustuskyvyttömäksi kahden piraatin hyökätessä tätä vastaan ja kaatui loukkaantuneena maahan. Mies vaikutti menneen tajuttomaksi kaikkien iskujen jäljiltä ja Romano huokaisi helpottuneena, nojaten samalla polviinsa raskaasti huohottaen. Se oli ohi... se oli vihdoinkin ohi!

"Romano!" Elizabeta hihkaisi ja juoksi vauhdilla ystävänsä luokse (nainen ja Gilbert olivat onnistuneet kukistamaan viimeisen jousimiehen). "Oletko kunnossa?"

"Joo..." italialainen vastasi suoristaen samalla ryhtinsä ja hymyili väsyneesti. "Joo, olen..."

"Antonio!" Gilbert huudahti, kiiruhtaen Romanon ja Elizabetan ohi ystävänsä rinnalle. "Sinuun osui. Vuodat verta..."

"Ei se mitään." Antonio vastasi väsyneen näköisenä ja hätyytti albiinomiehen luotaan kauemmas. "Se on vain pikkujuttu..."

"Ai pikkujuttu?" Romano huusi puolestaan raivostuneena ja marssi suoraan espanjalaisen eteen, silmät kiukusta kyynelehtien. "Mikä helvetin pikkujuttu tämä sinusta on? Silmäsi..."

"Ei se haittaa." Antonio vastasi ja pakottautui virnistämään uupuneesti Romanolle. "Me voitimme. SIlphium on meidän ja se parantaa kaikki vaivani. Silmäni myös."

"Luojan kiitos." Romano jatkoi, kuivaten samalla kiukkuisesti itsepäisiä kyyneleitä poskiltaan.

"Tämä ei ole kuule tässä, senkin pikku vihulainen." Antonio sanoi muka ankaralla äänellä, marssien nyt suoraan silphiumia kohti. "Käskin sinun pysyä laivalla ja täällä sitä kuitenkin olette – kaikki kolme. Ette varmaan ole kuulleet sellaisesta asiasta kuin kuuliaisuus?"

"Senkin kiittämätön idiootti..." Romano mumisi ja pyöritteli silmiään. "Ei me muuta kuin pelastettu sinun henkesi, että sen puoleen."

Gilbert ja Elizabeta tirskuivat keskenään seuratessaan ystäviensä kinastelua, minkä jälkeen albiinomies kaappasi naisen tiukasti kainaloonsa, suudellen tämän päälakea lempeästi. Kaikki olivat vain läpeensä helpottuneita nyt, kun kaikki oli päättynyt onnellisesti. Jopa Feliciano ja Chell, jotka näyttivät hiukan syyllisiltä Antonion saarnauksen jäljiltä, hymyilivät korvasta korvaan.

Antonio saapui silphiumia kannattelevan pöydän äärelle ja kyykistyi sen eteen tuijottamaan sanaakaan sanomatta ulkonäöllisesti melko mitäänsanomatonta kasvia. Espanjalainen halusi kai nauttia monien vuosien etsinnän päättymisestä, eikä pitänyt sen vuoksi kiirettä. Romano näki, kuinka espanjalainen sulki silmänsä (tai ainakin sen, joka toimi vielä) ja antautui puhtaalle onnentunteelle hymyillessään itsekseen. Romanokaan ei kyennyt löytämään tarpeeksi vahvoja sanoja kuvaamaan omaa onneaan ja oli jo ottamassa ensimmäisen askeleen eteenpäin voidakseen seistä Antonion rinnalla jakaakseen tämän ilon.

Äkkiä Romano tunsi kuitenkin jonkun tarttuvan häneen takaapäin. Hän ei ehtinyt edes huutaa. Antonio ja muut tajusivat liian myöhään mitä oli tapahtunut kääntyessään kysyvästi äkkipysähdyksen tehneen italialaisen puoleen. Romano tunsi vahvan käsiparin lisäksi terävän veitsen kaulallaan ja oli varma, että hänen sydämensä jätti lyönnin tai pari väliin.

"Adnan!" Antonio sihahti samaan aikaan sekä hurjistunut, että kauhistunut ilme kasvoillaan. "Näpit irti hänestä -!"

"_Fratello!_" Feliciano huudahti kauhistuneena, pelosta jähmettyen. "Ei -!"

Romanon aivot eivät tuntuneet toimivan, hänkin oli vain jäätynyt aivan liikkumattomaksi. Miten ihmeessä Sadık oli vielä hengissä? Romano ei uskaltanut pyristellä tai mitään veitsen painaessa hänen kurkkuaan. Italialainen tunsi mahansa pohjan ikään kuin vajoavan lattian läpi tajutessaan, ettei kukaan ehtisi enää tehdä mitään. Hän siis loi katseensa suoraan Antonioon, joka tuijotti häntä takaisin läpeensä kauhistuneena. Aika hidastui heidän ympäriltään. Romano yritti avata suunsa ehtiäkseen sanoa vielä jotain... sanoa vielä hyvästit...

"Mätäne helvetissä." Sadık sihahti halveksivasti.

Ja silloin Romanon tunsi veitsen viiltävän hänen kurkkunsa auki. Kipu oli sanoinkuvaamaton. Se sokaisi Romanon silmät ja vei hänen kuulonsa. Hän ei edes kunnolla tuntenut Sadıkin irrottavan otettaan hänestä, mutta hän makasi nyt pitkin pituuttaan lattialla. Romano tunsi verensä kastelevan vaatteensa ja lattian, värjäten kaiken kirkkaan punaiseksi. Jostakin kuului vaimea huuto... se kuului kai Antoniolle, Romano ei ollut varma... hän ei saanut taaskaan kunnolla henkeä.

"Romano – Romano!"

"_Fratello!_"

"Ei -!"

Oli kylmä. Ihan helvetin kylmä, Romanosta tuntui kuin hän olisi maannut jään päällä. Hän katseli kuinka hänen elämänsä valui hälyttävää vauhtia lattialle, jättäen hänet hetki hetkeltä elottomammaksi. Kylmä... Romanon ajatuksenjuoksu alkoi hidastua, samoin myös hänen katseensa sumentua yhä lisää. Aivan kuin elämänkipinä Romanon sisällä oli sammumassa... Ei... ei hän halunnut tätä... ei tällä tavalla, ei näin pian... apua... Antonio...

Vastustelu oli turhaa. Romanon mieli luisui syvään pimeyteen, jossa ei loistanut pieninkään valonpilkku. Italialainen ei kyennyt estämään sitä, vaikka syvällä mielensä perukoilla hän tiesi, ettei löytäisi siitä pimeydestä enää koskaan pois. Hän henkäisi viimeisen kerran syvään ja päästi itsestään irti.

* * *

><p>"Romano?" kaukainen ääni huhuili lempeästi. "Kuuletko minua, Romano?"<p>

_Ääni...? _

"Haloo? Oletko siinä?"

_Miten ihmeessä...?_

"Ei mitään kiirettä, ihan rauhassa..."

_Eihän minun pitäisi pystyä kuulemaan enää mitään... mutta... jos pystyn kuulemaan... pystyisinköhän...?_

Romano liikautti kokeilevasti sormiaan ja tunsi liikettä. Silloin italialainen vaistosi ympärillään lämpöä. Hän makasi jollakin pehmeällä. Oliko... oliko hän taivaassa?

"Haa, kätesi liikkui!" ääni hihkaisi taas, kuuluen tällä kertaa paljon lähempää. "Romano, sano jotain, kiltti!"

Romano kurtisti kulmiaan ja avasi hyvin hitaasti silmänsä, ihmetellen vähän mistä löytäisi itsensä. Vaikka italialaisen katse oli vielä vähän sumea, tunnisti hän paikan. Antonion hytti. Romano räpäytti kummissaan silmiään ja käänsi katseensa sitten varovaisesti sivulleen. Hän makasi Antonion sängyllä. Mutta... miten...?

Romano käänsi sitten katseensa hiukan pidemmälle ja näki Antonion istumassa sängyn reunalla, hymyillen leveästi helpotuksesta. Romano pani heti merkille silmälapun espanjalaisen vasemman silmän päällä.

"Mitä helvettiä sinä siinä virnuilet?" Romano kysyi, pulauttaen sanat suustaan ennen kuin ehti miettiä niitä loppuun saakka.

"Vahdin sinua, et usko miten huolissani olin." Antonio vastasi välittömästi ja hivuttautui lähemmäs, aivan Romanon vierelle, sipaisten samalla hellästi kädellään italialaisen hiuksia pois tämän kasvojen edestä. "Tai miten huolissaan kaikki muut olivat, varsinkin veljesi. Hän on itkenyt varmaan kaksi päivää putkeen."

"Kaksi päivää?" Romano kysyi hämmentyneenä ja yritti hitaasti kohottautua istumaan tyynyihin nojaten. "Miten...? Mitä on tapahtunut?"

"Olet ollut kaksi päivää tajuttomana." Antonio selitti ja siirsi kätensä italialaisen poskelle. "Olemme nyt laivallani ja purjehdimme täyttä vauhtia karkuun... no, kaikilta. Kuninkaan joukkojen lisäksi perässämme on nyt myös lähes joka mantereen orjakauppiaat. Onneksi vihollisemme eivät siedä toisiaankaan ja ottavat yhteen nähdessään. Se antaa meille lisäaikaa."

"En siltikään ymmärrä." Romano jatkoi. "Sadık hyökkäsi kimppuuni... miten ihmeessä selvisin?"

"Francis ilmestyi juuri silloin huoneeseen lopun miehistön kanssa." Antonio selitti rauhoitellen. "Hänen mukanaan oli myös se Sadıkin palvelija Heracles. Francis syöksyi heti auttamaan sinua, kun näki mitä oli tapahtunut. Heracles puolestaan hyökkäsi silmänräpäyksessä Sadıkin luo ja puukotti tämän kuoliaaksi. Vasta sen jälkeen minä, Gilbert ja Elizabeta tajuttiin tulla auttamaan sinua. Feliciano ja Chellkin hyppäsivät alas muiden luo."

"Okei...?" Romano vastasi, edelleenkään ymmärtämättä.

"Luulin oikeasti, että menettäisimme sinut." Antonio jatkoi ääni nyt murheen murtamana, kaapaten Romanon tiukasti syleilyynsä. "Olit ehtinyt menettää jo niin paljon verta siinä vaiheessa, kun ehdimme paikalle. Francis onnistui tyrehdyttämään vuotoa jonkun verran Felicianon tuomilla ensiaputarvikkeilla, mutta silti..."

Silloin hirveä ajatus pälkähti Romanon mieleen. Ei kai... ei kai Antonio vain...?

"...miten te sitten onnistuitte pelastamaan minut?" Romano kysyi, pukien sanoiksi hänen suurimman sen hetkisen pelkonsa. "Sadık viilsi kurkkuni auki. Minun olisi pitänyt vuotaa kuiviin muutamissa minuuteissa."

"Kuule – ei mietitä sitä nyt." Antonio yllättäen sanoi ja heilutteli vähättelevästi käsiään, vetäytyen samalla syleilystä. "Olet vielä väsynyt ja tokkurainen, jutellaan myöhemmin lisää, kun olet saanut levättyä -"

"Antonio." Romano keskeytti värittömällä äänellä, hirveä tunne mahansa pohjalla. "Missä silphium on?"

Antonio ei vastannut Romanon kysymykseen heti, vaan näytti epäröivän vähän, mikä vahvisti italialaisen pahaenteisen tunteen.

"Se oli ainoa keino pelastaa sinut." Antonio lopulta aloitti hiljaisella äänellä ja vältteli apeasti italialaisensa katsekontaktia. "Olisit muuten kuollut käsivarsilleni. Minun oli tehtävä jotain."

"Ei..." Romano henkäisi ja hänestä tuntui kuin joku olisi heittänyt hänen päälleen sangollisen jäävettä. "Mitä sinä olet oikein tehnyt? Senkin paskiainen, et voi olla tosissasi!"

"En kadu mitään." Antonio vastasi määrätietoisesti ja kääntyi takaisin Romanoon päin, laskien kätensä italialaisensa olille. "Tekisin sen vaikka kuinka monta kertaa uudelleen. Romano, en minä pärjää ilman sinua."

"Mutta nyt minun täytyy odottaa sitä päivää, kun tuo kirous lopulta murtaa sinut!" Romano huusi lähes hysteerisesti, työntäen Antonion kauas itsestään. "Ei jumalauta! Olet etsinyt silphiumia vaikka kuinka monta vuotta ja sitten minä tulen ja pilaan kaiken!"

"Et sinä ole mitään pilannut." Antonio vastasi jääräpäisesti, yrittäen rauhoitella alaistaan. "Olisin hävinnyt Sadıkille muutenkin ilman sinua."

"Mutta -!" Romano aloitti, löytämättä enää sanoja sisällään vellovalle hirveälle tunteelle ja purskahti itkuun. "M- mutta..."

Antonio ei sanonut mitään, vaan kaappasi Romanon takaisin syliinsä piittaamatta italialaisen vastusteluista. Romano ei kyennyt hillitsemään itseään, vaan itki kuin ei olisi koskaan ennen itkenytkään. Tämä oli niin epäreilua! Juuri, kun kaiken oli pitänyt mennä niin hyvin, koko maailma romahti niskaan. Antonio siveli vakavana Romanon selkää kädellään ja kuiskasi pieniä lohdutuksen sanoja alaisensa korvaan. Romano tarrautui kaikilla voimillaan kiinni Antonioon melkein kuin peläten, että tämä katoaisi jonnekin, jos hän päästäisi irti. Yksi sana kaikui loputtomana hänen mielessään, jyristen kuin ukkonen jättämättä häntä rauhaan.

_Miksi?_

Antonio laski kätensä Romanon leuan alle ja nosti italialaisen kasvot ylöspäin. Espanjalainen kumartui painamaan huulensa Romanon huulia vasten ja suuteli rakastaan suunnattomalla lempeydellä, yrittäen saada hänet unohtamaan kaiken. Romanoa itketti yhä, mutta hän vastasi suudelmaan saaden siitä vähän lohtua. Ainakin Antonio oli vielä siinä ja Romano saattoi koskettaa tätä...

"Kyllä me tästä selvitään." Antonio sanoi, kun he lopulta irrottautuivat suudelmasta ja pyyhki Romanon kyyneleet hihaansa. "Keksin jotain, lupaan sen... joten älä sure, pikku tomaattini. Olen tässä."

"Antonio..." Romano aloitti, ääni tukahtuneena itkunsa jäljiltä. "Ota syliin..."

Romano tiesi hyvin kuulostavansa pikkulapselta, muttei jaksanut välittää. Häntä suretti ja harmitti, eikä hän halunnut jäädä yksin näiden tunteidensa kanssa. Antonio hivuttautui paremmin sängylle Romanon rinnalle ja peiton alle, kietoen sitten kätensä italialaisensa ympärille. He painautuivat aivan kiinni toisiinsa, niin lähelle, että Romano saattoi tuntea Antonion sydämenlyönnit omiaan vasten.

He viettivät seuraavan yön yhdessä, uppoutuen toisiinsa ja lohduttaen toisiaan. Romanosta tuntui hyvältä tuntea kaikki ne suudelmat ja syleilyt, hyväilyt ja huokaukset. Se kuinka Antonio kuiskasi hänen nimeään hänen korvaansa. Hän saattoi edes hetkeksi unohtaa. Edes pieneksi hetkeksi.

* * *

><p>Seuraavat viikot laivalla kuluivat kuin sumussa Romanolle. Hän ei enää oikein muistanut kuinka nauraa tai hymyillä, niin surullinen hän Antonion parannuskeinon viemisestä oli. Kyllä Romano järjellä ymmärsi, ettei tilanne ollut hänen syytään, mutta hän ei kyennyt pääsemään eroon murskaavasta syyllisyydentunteestaan. Feliciano yritti lohduttaa häntä, Elizabeta yritti lohduttaa häntä, kaikki yrittivät lohduttaa häntä. Mikään ei auttanut. Romano ei tuntenut olevansa oikeutettu kaikkeen siihen kiltteyteen, mitä hän muilta osakseen sai.<p>

Joskus hän jopa toivoi, että olisi vain kuollut silloin. Kaikki tämä suru olisi jäänyt kokematta ja Antonio olisi pelastunut...

"Romano, kuulitko yhtään mitä sanoin sinulle?" Elizabeta kysyi huolestuneena, heilutellen kättään mietteisiinsä uppoutuneen italialaisen naaman edessä. "Olet nykyään aina niin ajatuksissasi..."

"Hm?" Romano äännähti kysyvästi, reagoimatta lähes lainkaan ystävänsä eleeseen. "Mitä sanoit?"

"Että olet nykyään koko ajan ihan poissaoleva." Elizabeta toisti kiivaasti. "Eikö niin, Tino?"

"Jep." vaalea mies vastasi, yhtä huolestuneen näköisenä kuin Elizabeta. "Jos jokin painaa mieltäsi, voit kyllä puhua siitä meille. Emme tahdo, että murehdit vain yksiksesi..."

"Olen kunnossa." Romano tokaisi värittömästi. "Ei tarvitse murehtia."

"_Fratello, _et ole lähellekään kunnossa!" Feliciano huudahti, pompahtaen esiin läheisen kulman takaa ja kiiruhti veljensä rinnalle. "Älä valehtele minulle, näen kyllä heti lävitsesi."

"En kaipaa mitään kuulustelua, pahus soikoon." Romano murahti. "Kuulkaa, arvostan kyllä huolenpitoanne, mutta en oikeasti jaksa tällaista. Haluan olla yksin."

"Mutta, kun -" Elizabeta aloitti.

"Ei!" Romano huusi, keskeyttäen ystävänsä siihen paikaan. "En jaksa kuunnella noin sadannetta kertaa kuinka "tämä ei ole minun syytäni" ja kuinka "asiat järjestyvät kyllä tästä vielä", se ei auta yhtään! Ei tämä muutu tästä yhtään paremmaksi, pahus soikoon!"

Elizabeta, Tino ja Feliciano eivät vastanneet Romanon huutoon mitään ja näyttivät hyvin lohduttomilta ystävänsä pahan olon tähden. Romano huohotti raskaasti ja puri kireästi hammastaan. Silloin yläkannelta kuului liikettä. Kaikki käänsivät katseensa siihen suuntaan ja huomasivat Antonion, joka tuijotti ilmeettömänä juuri raivonnutta Romanoa. Italialainen vastasi uhmakkaasti kapteeninsa katseeseen. Miten hän voisi muka ikinä toipua tästä itseensä kohdistuvasta, myrkyllisestä vihasta?

Antonion katseeseen ilmestyi silloin jotain hyvin surullista, mutta espanjalainen ei sanonut Romanolle mitään. Sen sijaan tämä kääntyi Felicianon puoleen.

"Hei, Feliciano." Antonio aloitti pingottuneella äänellä. "Onko sinulla hetki aikaa?"

"J- joo?" Feliciano vastasi ihmeissään.

"Tule sitten kanssani." Antonio jatkoi ja viittilöi nuorempaa italialaista seuraamaan itseään. "Minulla on sinulle asiaa."

Ihmettelystään huolimatta Feliciano ei alkanut väittämään vastaan, vaan seurasi kiltisti yläkannelle Antonion luo. Romano loi kapteeniinsa kysyvän katseen, muttei saanut vastausta, kun espanjalainen jätti hänet nyt kokonaan huomiotta. Romano huomasi hiukan kauempana Antoniosta seisovan Gilbertin ja Francisen, joilla molemmilla oli äärimmäisen vakava ilme kasvoillaan. Ja äkkiä molemmat vilkaisivat hyvin säälien Romanoa, joka ihmetteli mitä ihmettä oli oikein meneillään. Ilmassa leijui jotain epäilyttävää...

"Tule, mennään syömään." Elizabeta kehotti, alkaen ohjata Romanoa eteenpäin hihasta nykien. "Et ole syönyt paljon mitään viimeisen parin viikon aikana. Alat näyttää luurangolta..."

"Hm." Romano vastasi taas puolihajamielisesti, mutta antoi säyseästi Elizabetan johdattaa itseään, Tinon seuratessa perässä.

_Antonio... tuntuu kuin kantaisin valtavaa taakkaa harteillani... _italialainen ajatteli alahuultaan purren. _Se ei lähde pois, ei vaikka kuinka yrittäisin antaa olla. Pahus soikoon... kuinka julmaa, että meidän täytyy elää näin. Odottaen kirouksesi pahenemista ja jatkuvasti rukoillen, että saamme vielä seuraavankin päivän... ja... en saa pois mielestäni tunnetta, että se kaikki on minun syytäni... _

Ja mitä Antonio oikein halusi Felicianosta? Romano huokaisi turhautuneena. Hänen päässään pyöri liian monta ajatusta, jotka piinasivat häntä armotta. Se oli sietämätöntä. Romano alkoi pikkuhiljaa toivoa, että voisi vain pysyvästi unohtaa kaiken. Se olisi ollut helppoa...

__**Deve essere continuata**... __

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>

Fratello: Veli

Deve essere continuata: Jatkuu

**Käännökset Espanjalaisille sanoille:**

Mierda: Kirosana :)

**Muuta mukavaa:**

Hahaa, ette varmasti odottaneet näin nopeaa pävitystä? :) "Taistelu elämästä" piti oikeastaan alunperin olla vain yksi luku, mutta se paisui kirjoittaessa ja päätin siis jakaa sen kahteen osaan. Seuraava luku tulee olemaan viimeinen. Pakko myöntää, että olo on vähän haikea...

...

Minah: Joo, taas jäi aika pahaan cliffhangeriin mutta ainakin jatkoa tuli pian, eli no harm done? ^^

anonyymi: Voih, kiitoksia kehuista! Ja nyt tulikin jatkoa varmaan sopivan nopeasti? ^^ Kyllä, kaikki kiva loppuu aikanaan, valitettavasti... *haikea huokaus*

daretodream: Olepa hyvä! Hahaa, isompi juonenkäännös olisi tosiaan ollut se, että Romano olisi vain alistunut kohtaloonsa :D Kylläh, käytin taas röyhkeästi cliffhangeria teidän kiusaksenne, pahoittelut siitä ^^' Mutta ainakin jatkoa tuli tosiaan pian!

SamWin98: No melkein ehdotti eli aika hyvin aavistelit! :D

Kuutamolla: Kiitoksia kiitoksia! :) Nyt nähtiin suunnitelmien tulos... ja pian koko ficin loppu! Aika rientää...


	26. luku: Vuosipäivä, johon kaikki päättyy

Fiilistelymusiikkia: Jenni Vartiainen - Vedenalaista

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 26 – <strong>**Vuosipäivä, johon kaikki päättyy**

"V- vee?" Feliciano äännähti hämmästyneenä, voimatta uskoa korviaan ja niiden juuri kuulemia sanoja.

"Tiedän, että pyydän sinulta paljoa." Antonio sanoi huokaisten samalla syvään, murheellinen ilme kasvoillaan. "Mutta en enää tiedä mitä muutakaan tehdä. Romano ei ole enää entisensä, eikä kykene varmaan ikinä antamaan itselleen anteeksi tapahtunutta, vaikkei se hänen syytään ollutkaan. Tunnen sen pikkuvihulaisen liian hyvin..."

"Mutta... onko meidän todella mentävä niin äärimmäisyyksiin?" Feliciano kysyi ja nosti epäröiden käden suunsa peitoksi, tuntien pienen kehonsa vavahtavan. "Romano ei haluaisi sitä, ei vaikka joutuisikin elämään loppuelämänsä syyllisyyden kanssa. Mieti nyt vähän -"

"Siltikin." Antonio vastasi hiljaa, keskeyttäen nuoremman italialaisen paasaamisen. "Romano ansaitsee parempaa kuin tämän. Jos meistä kahdesta edes hän voi elää onnellisena, vapaana tästä kaikesta... se on minulle tarpeeksi."

"Vee..." Feliciano aloitti ääni väristen. "Mutta sitten koko taakka jää sinun kannettavaksesi. Oletko varma, ettei ole mitään muuta keinoa?"

"Luuletko, että sitten ehdottaisin mitään tällaista?" Antonio kysyi terävästi, eikä Feliciano keksinyt siihen mitään vastattavaa. "Minä olen valmis kantamaan kaiken vastuun ja surun yksin... kysymys kuuluu, pystytkö sinä auttamaan minua siinä edes vähäsen? Olet ainoa, joka voi pitää Romanosta huolta kaiken tämän jälkeen."

Feliciano oli pitkän aikaa hiljaa, pyöritellen ehdotusta päässään. Tämä oli mielipuolista! Mutta siltikin hänestä tuntui, ettei pystyisi enää kääntämään Antonion päätä vaikka kuinka yrittäisi. Espanjalainen oli jo selvästi tehnyt päätöksensä ja oli tunnetusti hyvin järkkymätön sen jälkeen, mutta silti Felicianoa säälitti koko tilanne valtavasti. Hänestä sen ei olisi tarvinnut mennä näin...

"En varmaan voi suostutella sinua harkitsemaan tätä juttua vähän?" Feliciano kysyi vielä kerran, elätellen toivoa mielensä perukoilla. "Olen varma, että ajan kanssa voitte selvitä tästä. Ei suru ole ikuista, sen kanssa voi oppia elämään, vee."

"Meillä kun ei vain ole aikaa." Antonio vastasi surullisesti ja pakottautui sen jälkeen hymyilemään kannustavasti, mutta Feliciano näki heti pakotetun eleen läpi. "Minä pyydän. Auta minua, Feliciano. Veljesi vuoksi..."

"M-... minä..." Feliciano aloitti ääni katkeillen, pysähtyi hetkeksi ja veti henkeä kootakseen itsensä ja voimavaransa, näyttäen sitten paljon määrätietoisemmalta. "En yhtään pidä ajatuksesta, mutta en selvästi voi enää pysäyttää sinua. Hyvä on... autan sinua tekemään tämän, mutta en ole todellakaan yhtään innoissani tästä."

"Kiitos." Antonio sanoi, näyttäen nyt roimasti huojentuneemmalta ja laski kätensä nuoremman italialaisen olalle. "Kiitos, Feliciano, kiitos..."

"Vee... Minulla on kuitenkin yksi ehto." Feliciano aloitti vaativalla äänellä ja vetäytyi espanjalaisen otteesta tuiman näköisenä. "Haluan... että teet saman minulle. Niin se on uskottavampaa. Muuten saatan paljastaa koko jutun vahingossa, sillä en pysty valehtelemaan veljelleni tai muille, jotka kyselevät asiasta."

"Kai se onnistuu..." Antonio vastasi, mutta näyttäen samalla hiukan epäileväiseltä. "Jos olet varma, että pystyt silti pitämään huolen veljestäsi."

"Tietenkin." Feliciano vastasi hetkeäkään epäröimättä. "Se tulee minulta luonnostaan. Meiltä molemmilta oikeastaan, sillä veljet pitävät toisistaan aina huolta."

"Hyvä on." Antonio totesi ja hieraisi väsyneesti niskaansa. "Olemme perillä ehkä suunnilleen viikon kuluttua, meidän on siis pidettävä tämän keskustelun sisältö siihen asti salassa. Pystytkö siihen?"

"Minä... teen parhaani." Feliciano vastasi ja puri hermostuneesti alahuultaan. "Mutta en lupaa mitään."

"Jutellaan sitten uudestaan myöhemmin, kun olen saanut pari yksityiskohtaa selvitettyä." Antonio sanoi ja alkoi saattaa Felicianoa hiukan hoputellen ovelle. "Jään sinulle suureen velkaan, Feliciano. En tule koskaan unohtamaan tätä palvelusta."

Feliciano ei vastannut Antoniolle mitään, sillä häntä häiritsi syvästi espanjalaisen innostunut äänensävy. Tässä asiassa ei ollut mitään juhlimista... Nuorempi italialainen oli jo astumassa Antonion hytin ovesta ulos kannelle, mutta pysähtyi vielä hetkeksi viivytellen aloilleen.

"Vee... kai oikeasti ymmärrät, että jos teemme tämän, paluuta entiseen ei ole?" Feliciano huomautti värittömästi, pitäen katseensa tiukasti vastakkaisessa puuovessa. "Ei, vaikka kuinka jälkikäteen ehkä kaduttaisi?"

Antonio oli hetken hiljaa ja Feliciano pidätti hengitystään odottaessaan vastausta. Ehkä vanhempi mies epäröisi sittenkin ja antaisi asian vain olla... Sitä Feliciano ainakin sydämensä pohjasta rukoili...

"Olen tehnyt päätökseni." espanjalainen vastasi lopulta, murskaten italialaisen toiveet. "Se ei silti tarkoita, että olisin asiasta erityisen iloinen."

Feliciano ei enää vastannut veljensä kapteenille mitään, vaan astui hytistä ulos kirkkaaseen päivänvaloon. Ilmeisesti hän oli taas tekemässä jotain suurta kertomatta siitä Romanolle, mutta tällä kertaa hän teki sen hänen veljeään rakastavan ihmisen pyynnöstä. Joten Feliciano järkeili sen olevan oikea ratkaisu.

Niin hän ainakin kovasti toivoi.

* * *

><p>"Kerro nyt, mitä te oikein juttelitte Antonion kanssa silloin viikko sitten?" Romano tivasi, kävellen kiivaaseen tahtiin veljensä perässä, joka yritti tarmokkaasti vältellä häntä. "Olet käyttäytynyt siitä lähtien ihan oudosti ja se on ärsyttävää."<p>

"Vee, kuten olen sanonut jo vaikka kuinka monta kertaa, ei se ollut mitään tärkeää." Feliciano vastasi, onnistumatta kuitenkaan vakuuttamaan isoveljeään. "Älä tivaa koko ajan, se ei ole yhtään kivaa..."

"Tivaan tasan niin kauan kunnes saan vastauksia, pahus soikoon!" Romano murahti, suostumatta jättämään Felicianoa rauhaan. Kyllä tämä väistämättä vielä jossakin vaiheessa murtuisi. "Salaatte minulta jotain, enkä ole niin tyhmä ettenkö tajuaisi sitä."

"Minä – minulla ei oikeasti ole mitään sanottavaa tähän." Feliciano parkaisi kovaan ääneen, näyttäen jo selvästi ahdistuneelta kääntyessään suoraan veljensä puoleen. "Jos et usko minua, mene ahdistelemaan välillä Antoniota, vee..."

"Hmph." Romano tuhahti ja nosti kätensä puuskaan. "Olkoon. Mutta, jos saan kuulla häneltä, että tosiaan salailitte jotain koko tämän ajan, saat kuulla siitä kunniasi!"

"Vee..." Feliciano vastasi ja näytti jo melkein kutistuvan silmissä.

Romano kääntyi kannoillaan ja alkoi marssia kapteeninsa hyttiä kohti. Häntä oli jostakin syystä alkanut häiritä syvästi Antonion ja Felicianon viikko sitten käymä keskustelu. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mistä nämä olivat puhuneet, mutta kaksikko oli käyttäytynyt jotenkin salamyhkäisesti sen jälkeen. Samassa juonessa tuntuivat olevan mukana myös niin Francis että Gilbertkin. Sietämätöntä!

Romanon mielessä alkoi pyöriä jo villin vainoharhaisia kuvitelmia. Mitä, jos... mitä, jos Antonio ei enää jaksanut Romanoa, kun italialainen oli ollut masentunut ja etäinen jo vaikka kuinka pitkään, ja espanjalainen oli siksi ryhtynyt Felicianon kanssa salasuhteeseen? Ei, naurettavaltahan sellainen kuulosti... mutta entä jos? Ei sitä koskaan voinut tietää...

"Hei, Romano!" Elizabeta huudahti italialaisen ohittaessa tätä hyvää vauhtia kannella. "Odota hetki, minulla on sinulle asiaa!"

Romano pysähtyi, mutta hyvin vastentahtoisesti. Elizabeta, Tino ja Chell seisoskelivat keskenään mastojen juuressa, leveästi hymyillen. Mitä nyt, ei hänellä ollut aikaa tai kiinnostusta tällaiseen...

"Katso mitä me tehtiin!" Elizabeta hihkaisi ja ojensi käsiään eteenpäin, näyttäen ylpeämmältä kuin koskaan ennen.

Romano vilkaisi naisen käsiä aluksi läpeensä epäkiinnostuneena, mutta tunsi sitten silmiensä muljahtavan auki nähdessään mitä niissä oli. Hänen ystävänsä käsissä nökötti kaunis kultariipus, jonka kanteen oli kaiverrettu taidokkaasti pienillä kaunokirjaimilla teksti: "ikuisesti meren".

"Me tehtiin tämä sinulle." Tino hihkaisi ja hymyili iloisesti. "Olet vaikuttanut niin apealta viimeaikoina."

"Se on upea." Romano henkäisi ja kumartui lähemmäs ihailemaan auringossa säkenöivää riipusta. "Vau..."

"Eikä siinä vielä kaikki!" Chell jatkoi innokkaasti ja avasi näppärillä sormillaan riipuksen auki. "Katso!"

Sisällä oli pieni ja realistisesti piirretty kuva iloisen ylimielisesti virnistävästä Antoniosta. Romano tunsi punastuvansa hiukan ja oli mutristavinaan suutaan vaikka oikeasti pitikin kuvasta todella paljon.

"En tiedä mitä sanoa." Romano aloitti lopulta, silmäillen kiitollisena vuoronperään jokaista ystäväänsä, jotka hymyilivät hänelle nyt leveästi. "Te teitte tämän ihan vain minua varten?"

"Älä nyt ala vetistelemään." Elizabeta sanoi ja iski leikkisästi Romanoa nyrkillä hartiaan. "Totta kai me tehtiin se sinua varten. No, laita se kaulaasi!"

Romano totteli ja otti riipuksen Elizabetan käsistä, pukien sen suoraan päällensä. Hän silmäili vielä tarkemmin Antonion kuvaa, ihaillen taidokasta piirustusjälkeä joka oli vanginnut Antonion olemuksen niin hyvin, että tuntui kuin hän olisi katsonut mustavalkoista espanjalaista silmiensä edessä. Romano mietti kukakohan hänen ystävistään oli piirtänyt kuvan...?

"Se sopii kuin nakutettu." Tino totesi ihaillen ja nyökkäili päätään tyytyväisenä. "Pidä siitä huolta, toista samanlaista et löydä mistään."

"Sillä me tehtiin se alusta asti itse." Elizabeta jatkoi ja nosti kätensä ylpeillen puuskaan. "Sanoisin, että me onnistuttiin aika hiton hyvin."

"En kyllä usko, että teitte tämän ihan kokonaan itse." Romano vastasi epäileväinen ilme kasvoillaan, tutkaillen samalla riipuksen koristeellista ja yksityiskohtaista ulkomuotoa. "Ei teistä kukaan ole niin taitava..."

"Pah, sen kun epäilet sinä heikkouskoinen!" Elizabeta vastasi melodramaattisesti liioitellen. "Ystäväsi ovat taitavampia kuin uskoitkaan!"

Romano pyöritteli silmiään, mutta ei pystynyt kokonaan estämään pienen pientä hymynkaretta huulillaan.

"Siinähän se pitkään kaivattu hymy viimein on." Chell sanoi aurinkoisesti ja painoi kätensä lempeästi riipuksen päälle ja sitä kautta Romanon rintakehälle. "Antonion kuva sisällä muistuttaa sinua hymyilemään jatkossakin. Älä pakota itseäsi. Jonain päivänä pystyt taas vaivattomasti yhtä leveään virneeseen, odotas vain."

Romano ei osannut sanoin kuvailla kuinka kiitollinen ystävilleen oli. Nämä olivat nähneet näin ison vaivan piristääkseen häntä... parempia ystäviä ei voisi kukaan pyytää. Riipus oli hurjan kaunis, mutta sen takana olevan ajatus vieläkin kauniimpi. Romano painoi kätensä Chellin käden päälle.

"Kiitos." hän sanoi, saaden Elizabetan, Tinon ja Chellin hymyilemään entistä leveämmin. "En oikeasti tiedä mitä muuta sanoa, pahus soikoon..."

"Ei tarvitse sanoa mitään." Elizabeta vastasi. "Me ymmärretään."

He seisoivat hetken ajan siinä hiljaa, kaikki tarkkaillen kuinka Romano ihaili syvään ja hartaasti uutta riipustaan. Tuuli puhalsi hiljalleen heidän ympärillään ja aurinko paistoi kirkkaana, saaden meren kimaltelemaan. Ilma oli taianomaisen kaunis. Romanostakin tuntui, että hänen surunsa jäi vähäksi aikaa taka-alalle.

"Hei, Romano." tuttu ääni huudahti silloin.

Italialainen sujautti uuden riipuksensa paitansa sisään piiloon ennen kuin kääntyi huhuilijan puoleen. Se oli Antonio. Romano ystävineen tuijotti laivan kapteenia, joka asteli suoraan heitä kohti. Mikään espanjalaisen olemuksessa ei poikennut tavallisuudesta, mutta Romano kieltäytyi mielessään tuudittautumasta siihen hämäävään tunteeseen. Hän muisti yhä kuinka epäilyttävästi Feliciano oli vältellyt hänen kysymyksiään aikaisemmin.

"Minulla on sinulle yllätys." Antonio aloitti salaperäisesti hymyillen, ennen kuin Romano ehti sanoa mitään. "Tule, se on hytissäni."

"Joko siis aiot kertoa minulle, miksi sinä ja Feliciano olette olleet niin epäilyttäviä kuluneen viikon ajan?" Romano kysyi toista kulmaansa kohottaen, tarkkaillen silmä kovana mitään paljastavia merkkejä tai eleitä espanjalaisen olemuksesta.

"Itse asiassa kyllä." Antonio kuitenkin vastasi ilmekään värähtämättä tai muutenkaan mitenkään epätavallisesti käyttäytymättä. "En malta odottaa ilmettäsi, tykkäät varmasti tästä tosi paljon."

"Okei...?" Romano vastasi epäluuloisena, mutta lähti seuraamaan kapteeniaan sen enempää kyselemättä.

"Nähdään myöhemmin, Romano!" Elizabeta hihkaisi ja vilkutti Tinon ja Chellin kanssa italialaisen perään, ennen kuin he kääntyivät takaisin askareidensa pariin.

Romano heilautti myös kättään ystävilleen ja kääntyi sitten kokonaan seuraamaan Antoniota tämän hytin suuntaan. Mistä tässä oli oikein kyse? Oliko Romano todella vain ylireagoinut, nyt kun Antonio oli tuosta noin vaan näyttämässä mitä he olivat Felicianon kanssa koko viikon salailleet? Romano ei oikeasti tiennyt mitä ajatella.

He saapuivat hytin ovelle ja astuivat sisään, Antonio etunenässä. Romano pidätti hengitystään etsiessään katseellaan hytistä jotain suurta ja odottamatonta. Sen sijaan hän näki runsaan juhla-aterian Antonion yleensä kirjojen ja karttojen peittämällä pöydällä.

Mitä ikinä Romano olikin odottanut, niin ei ainakaan tätä.

"Yllätys!" Antonio hihkaisi leveästi virnistäen. "Utelin Felicianolta vähän lempiruokiasi ja juomiasi. Toivottavasti ne menivät oikein."

"Oletko tosissasi?" Romano kysyi hämmästyneenä, kääntyen hiukan kiukkuisesti Antonion puoleen. "Käyttäydytte koko viikon kuin mitkäkin salaliittolaiset ja koko ajan kyse olikin vain ruoasta?"

"Anna anteeksi." Antonio vastasi, näyttäen hiukan syylliseltä. "Vannotin Felicianon olemaan kertomatta, halusin vain niin kovasti yllättää sinut. Tänään on kuitenkin hyvin erityinen päivä."

"Miten niin?" Romano kysyi hänen epäilyksensä muuttuessa uteliaisuudeksi, tietämättä yhtään mistä espanjalainen oikein puhui.

"Hupsu." Antonio sanoi ja kumartui lähemmäs italialaisen kasvoja, kopauttaen samalla leikkisästi rystysillään tätä otsaan. "Tänään on tullut tasan vuosi kuluneeksi siitä, kun kaappasin sinut."

Romano räpäytti silmiään, tuntien suunsa loksahtavan auki. Oikeasti? Oliko siitä oikeasti jo niin kauan?

"Olen niin onnellinen, että ryöväsin sinut itselleni." Antonio jatkoi ja painoi kasvonsa aivan lähelle Romanon kasvoja, niin että heidän huulensa olivat vain muutaman sentin päässä toisistaan. "Kuka olisi uskonut, että niinkin tavallinen ja pieni ryöstöretki olisi muuttanut elämäni niin radikaalisti?"

"P- paraskin puhuja." Romano vastasi, punastuen korviaan myöten tuntiessaan Antonio hengityksen kasvoillaan. "Minunhan elämäni tässä eniten muuttui, pahus soikoon..."

Antonio hymähti ja nappasi Romanon huulet suudelmaan. Italialainen äännähti yllättyneenä, mutta vastasi halukkaana eleeseen. Vaikka he olivat suudelleet jo vaikka kuinka moneen kertaan, alkoivat perhoset lepattaa kiivaina Romanon mahan pohjalla aivan kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla... Antonio suuteli häntä lempeästi ja vetäytyi aivan liian pian kauemmas, tapansa mukaan virnistäen.

"Käydään pöytään." espanjalainen kehotti, sivellen viettelevästi kädellään Romanon kaulaa. "Ruoka jäähtyy muuten."

Romano mutristi suutaan hiukan tyytymättömänä, mutta totteli. He istuivat toisiaan vastapäätä, Romano pöydän antimia ahneesti silmäillen. Tarjolla oli hänen lempipastaansa, jauhelihaa ja tomaatteja sekä viiniä. Vesi kihahti italialaisen kielelle, eikä hän jäänyt odottelemaan Antonion kehotuksia, vaan alkoi lappoa siekailematta ruokaa lautaselleen. Kaikki pöydässä tuoksui herkulliselta. Romano näki silmäkulmastaan, kuinka Antonio kaatoi heille pikareihin viiniä, muttei jaksanut keskittyä siihen tarkemmin, kun alkoi jo ahmia herkullista ruokaa kaksin käsin.

"Tässä." Antonio lopulta sanoi ja ojensi Romanolle viinintäyteisen pikarin, kohottaen samalla omansa. "Ensimmäiselle yhteiselle vuodellemme. Se oli täynnä seikkailuja, jännitystä ja romantiikka. Tosin minusta aivan liian vähän sitä viimeiseksi mainittua..."

Romano pyöritteli silmiään vastaanottaessa pikarinsa ja kohotti sen sitten Antonion tavoin skoolaukseen. He kilauttivat laseja ja joivat pitkät kulaukset viineistään. Romano maiskutti suutaan kuin mikäkin ammattilaismaistaja. Viini oli erinomaista, mutta ehkä jotenkin tunkkaisen makuista. No jaa, ainakin ruoka oli maittavaa.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua he molemmat olivat syöneet vatsansa täyteen. Romano valui istumaan rennommin tuolilleen, ilme tyytyväisenä. Antonio tuijotti häntä pitkään ainoa silmälaputon smaragdisilmä kiiluen ja näytti miettivän hartaasti jotain. Ennen kuin Romano ehti kysyä mitä, avasi espanjalainen suunsa.

"Sinulle jäi kastiketta sormiin..." tämä sanoi ja ojensi kätensä napatakseen italialaisen käden omaansa. "Tähän näin..."

Romano punastui kirkkaasti, kun Antonio nuolaisi italialaisen sormea sensuellisti. Taas tuo espanjalainen ajatteli luoja tiesi mitä hävyttömyyksiä... Antonio nappasi koko Romanon sormen suuhunsa ja imi sitä viettelevä ilme kasvoillaan, katse suoraan italialaisessaan, joka olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että koko laiva saattoi kuulla hänen sydämensä jyskeen. Tilanne alkoi tuntua aika... intensiiviseltä.

"Tahdon sinua..." Antonio aloitti matalalla äänellä, astellen nyt paikaltaan Romanon vierelle ja veti tämän tuolilta jaloilleen. "Tahdon sinua nyt..."

"M- mitä sinä oikein taas selität...?" Romano vastasi naama punaisena, mutta jatkaen sitten ääni nolostuneen hiljaisena. "Jos haluat minut, sen kun otat..."

Antonio virnisti irstaasti ja tarttui Romanoa käsistä, vetäen italialaisen mukanaan sängylleen. Romanon sydän hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa, mutta hän ei epäröinyt. Antonio osasi tehdä hänen olonsa sanoinkuvaamattoman hyväksi ja hän halusi espanjalaista kuumottavan paljon. Halusi tuntea tämän kosketuksen ihollaan ja sisällään...

He alkoivat suudella toisiaan intohimoisesti, unohtaen välittömästi maailman ympäriltään. Antonion kädet olivat niin vahvat ja tiesivät tarkalleen mitä halusivat... He kaatuivat tilanteen intensiivisyydessä sängylle. Romano hapuili Antonion paidan auki ja pian sen jälkeen molempien vaatekappaleet katosivat yksi toisensa jälkeen. Romano saattoi nähdä Antonion vilkuilevan häntä tyytyväisenä ja murahti vähän, kurottautuen vetämään espanjalaisen kiinnisidotut hiukset auki. Antoniota se ei näyttänyt haittaavan, vaan vanhempi mies kaappasi Romanon huulet uuteen kuumaan suudelmaan.

Nautinnon voihkaukset kaikuivat ilmassa. He hyväilivät toisiaan ja antoivat suudelmiensa syventyä puhtaan kiihkeiksi. Oli tajuttoman kuuma, kun heidän polttavat ihonsa painautuivat toisiaan vasten. Jokaisen kosketuksen myötä heidän yhteinen nautintonsa kasvoi taivaalliseksi.

Tämä oli taivas.

* * *

><p>"Minulla on sinulle vielä yksi viimeinen yllätys." Antonio aloitti heidän pukeutuessaan pikkuhiljaa illansuussa. "Mennään kannelle..."<p>

Romano räpäytti jälleen silmiään ihmeissään. Antonio istui sängyn reunalla laittamassa kenkiä jalkaansa, joten italialainen ei nähnyt tämän kasvoja. Jokin Antonion äänessä oli kuitenkin äsken kuulostanut vähän... pingottuneelta, Romano ei ollut varma oliko sana täysin oikea kuvaamaan kuulemaansa. Oliko jokin vinossa? Romano ei tietääkseen ollut kyllä tehnyt mitään väärin...

Hän päätti loppujen lopuksi olla kyselemättä ylimääräisiä, Antonio varmaan selittäisi kaiken hänelle sitten seuraavan yllätyksen yhteydessä. Romano alkoi tuntea olonsa hiukan vaivaantuneeksi, kun ei ollut itse tajunnut heidän tapaamisensa vuosipäivän olleen tänään. Hän ei ollut hankkinut Antoniolle mitään lahjaa... johtuikohan espanjalaisen käytös siitä?

Molempien pukeuduttua Antonion viimein kääntyi Romanon puoleen ja ojensi kätensä italialaiselle. Romano tarttui siihen kyselemättä ja antoi espanjalaisen jälleen kerran johdattaa itseään eteenpäin. He astuivat ulos hytistä kannelle, jota upea auringonlasku hyväili valollaan. He kävelivät kiirettä pitämättä kohti alakantta. Romano antoi katseensa kiertää kantta pitkin ja onnistui bongaamaan katseellaan kaikki muut miehistön jäsenet paitsi Felicianon. Missähän tämä oli?

Silloin Francis ja Gilbert astelivat heidän luoksensa ja Antonio pysähtyi äkisti. Romano oli vaistoavinaan kolmikon välisessä ilmassa jotain, mutta malttoi taas mielensä eikä udellut (mikä oli aika vaikeaa).

"Onko nyt aika?" Francis kysyi tyynellä äänellä, silmäillen molempia Antoniota ja Romanoa. "Viimeiselle yllätykselle siis?"

Antonio nyökkäsi ja jokin Francisen ja Gilbertin ilmeissä näytti hiukan kirenevän. Molemmat näyttivät siltä, kuin olisivat halunneet sanoa jotain, mutta hillitsivät itsensä. Antonion katse vaikutti hiukan varoittavalta, mutta Romano ei osannut sanoa tarkasti. Espanjalainen ei koskaan katsonut häntä sillä tavalla...

"Tiedätkös..." Gilbert aloitti lopulta, ääni ihmeellisen pingottuneena kääntyessään puhumaan suoraan Romanolle. "En ollut aluksi sinulle kovin mukava silloin, kun saavuit laivalle ensimmäistä kertaa vuosi sitten... olen pahoillani siitä. Olet hyvä tyyppi. Pidit Lizan salaisuuden ja olit tälle paras mahdollinen ystävä. Hänkin on kiitollinen, vaikkei sitä ehkä ääneen sano... Kiitos meiltä molemmilta."

Okei?" Romano vastasi ja kohotti ihmeissään toista kulmaansa, tajuamatta lainkaan albiinomiehen yllättävää kiltteyttä.

"Ilman sinua en ehkä olisi koskaan nähnyt Chelliä uudestaan." Francis jatkoi sitten ja väläytti tutun irstasta hymyään Romanolle. "Olen sinulle valtavassa kiitollisuudenvelassa, kun saatoit meidät taas yhteen Chellin kanssa. Oli muutenkin kiva viimein löytää joku, joka osasi tehdä Antonion niin onnelliseksi. Varsinkin öisin..."

"Mitä sinä oikein selität, senkin pervo?" Romano kivahti naama valahtaen. "Olette molemmat ihan outoja tänään... aivan kuin sanoisitte hyvästejä tai jotain..."

"No, me taidetaan vain olla niin kiitollisia sinulle." Francis vastasi olkiaan kohauttaen ja Gilbert nyökkäili ranskalaisen sanoille. "Tämä laiva olisi rutkasti huonompi paikka, jos emme olisi poimineet sinua mukaan silloin vuosi sitten. Ei tässä muuta..."

"Alkakaa mennä." Gilbert hoputti ja taiteili myös kasvoilleen ylimielisen virnistyksen. "On viimeisen yllätyksen vuoro. Felicianokin odottaa teitä jo maissa."

"Maissa?" Romano kysyi. "Missä välissä me rantauduttiin?"

Hän oli vaistomaisesti kääntämässä katseensa maata kohti, kun Antonio äkkiä peitti hänen silmänsä käsillään.

"Odota!" espanjalainen huudahti. "Haluan sen olevan yllätys ihan loppuun saakka. Malta siis hetki, pikku tomaattini, okei?"

"Grr, no vauhtia sitten!" Romano murahti kärsimättömänä ja turhautuneena siitä, ettei nähnyt eteensä. "Kaikki tämä salailu alkaa jo käydä hermoille..."

Antonio lähti taluttamaan Romanoa varovaisesti eteenpäin, kohti maihin johtavaa siltaa. Niinkin yksinkertainen asia kuin eteenpäin kävely oli yllättävän vaikeaa sokkona, mutta Romano luotti Antonioon ja matka eteni sutjakkaasti. Pian Romano tunsikin lattian jalkojensa alla muuttuvan kaltevaksi ja hän tajusi heidän astuvan parhaillaan laivalta maihin. Italialainen pähkäili mielensä sisällä kiivaasti, missä he mahtoivat olla. Mitä Antonio halusi hänelle näyttää näin salamyhkäisesti?

Lopulta Romano tunsi astuneensa maihin ja kuuli hiekan rapisevan jalkojensa alla sen merkiksi. Vastaleikattu ruoho tuoksui ilmassa... He kävelivät vielä jonkin aikaa, kunnes Antonio viimein laski kätensä hänen kasvoiltaan.

"Avaa silmäsi." espanjalainen komensi matalalla äänellä.

Romano totteli ja häikäistyi hetkeksi laskevan auringon valosta. Pian hän kuitenkin tottui valoon ja hahmotti ympäristönsä. Romano kurtisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä, eikä ollut uskoa silmiään.

He olivat saapuneet Romanon ja Felicianon entisen kotikaupungin satamaan. Italialainen olisi tunnistanut nuo rakennuksen missä tahansa, varsinkin korkean luostarin kellotornin.

"Mitä -?" Romano oli kysymässä, pää kysymyksiä kuhisten.

Hänen lauseensa kuitenkin katkesi, kun Antonion äkkiä kaappasi hänet takaapäin tiukkaan halaukseen. Romano hätkähti espanjalaisen käsien ympäröidessä omistushaluisesti hänen hartiansa ja ylemmän rintakehänsä. Mutta vasta siinä vaiheessa italialaisen sydän tuntui jättävän lyönnin väliin, kun hän tunsi kapteeninsa yllättäen vapisevan takanaan.

"A- Antonio?" Romano pakottautui kysymään, vaikka tunsikin ahdistavan pelon nousevan rinnassaan. "Itketkö sinä?"

"Olen pahoillani..." Antonion ääni aloitti hänen takaansa, niin täynnä surua, että se oli murtaa Romanon sydämen siihen paikkaan. "Olen niin pahoillani, Romano..."

"Mikä hätänä?" italialainen kysyi hätääntyneenä ja yritti kääntyä kapteeninsa puoleen, onnistumatta kuitenkaan yrityksessään, sillä tämä piti hänestä niin tiukasti kiinni. "Antonio, puhu minulle... sinä pelotat minua..."

"En pysty enää teeskentelemään." Antonio vastasi ja tajusi viimein Romanon pyristelyjen jälkeen höllentää otettaan niin, että italialainen saattoi kääntyä ympäri. "En vain pysty..."

Italialainen näki isojen kyynelien vierivän Antonion poskia pitkin ja hätkähti näystä niin ettei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa, mikä oli harvinaista. Tuntui kuin Romanon raajat olisivat puutuneet kauttaaltaan. Mitä ihmettä täällä oikein tapahtui?

"Olen nähnyt mitä teen sinulle." Antonio alkoi selittää, taistellen parhaansa mukaan suruaan vastaan. "On kuin kuolisit päivä päivältä enemmän tuntiessasi syyllisyyttä siitä, että päätin pelastaa sinut enkä itseni. En pysty katsomaan sitä, Romano. En vain pysty. Minuun sattuu enemmän nähdä, kuinka kuihdut silmieni edessä kuin... kuin päästää sinut vapaaksi."

"...mitä oikein tarkoitat?" Romano kysyi, kykenemättä vieläkään kunnolla ymmärtämään koko tilannetta. Tuntui kuin hän olisi irtautunut ruumiistaan ja seurannut tilannetta sivummalta kolmantena osapuolena. "Aiotko... aiotko sinä jättää minut tänne? Siksikö toit minut takaisin saarelle?"

"Näin on parempi." Antonio totesi kiistämättä italialaisensa kysymystä ja käänsi katseensa sivuun. "Voit aloittaa alusta, ilman tuskaa. Ansaitsen sen."

"Senkin saatanan idiootti!" Romano huusi, tuntien itsehillintänsä viimein pettävän ja tarttui käsillään Antoniota rinnuksista. "Kuvitteletko oikeasti, että pystyisin asettumaan maille kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut kaiken kokemamme jälkeen? En minä kuulu tänne, jumalauta soikoon! Kuulun merelle kanssasi! Ja jos tosissasi kuvittelet, että aion mukisematta alistua tähän neronleimaukseesi, olet pahasti väärässä!"

"Kyllä minä sinut tunnen ja tiedän, ettet ikinä normaalisti suostuisi tähän." Antonio vastasi hiljaa, antaen Romanon mukiloida itseään aivan kuin olisi ansainnut sen. "Siksi minun täytyi saada sinut unohtamaan... vaikka sitten väkisin."

Tuntui kuin Antonion sanat olisivat lyöneet Romanoa päin kasvoja. Italialaista alkoi huimata hänen tajutessaan jotain hirveää. Se hänen aikaisemmin juomansa viini... se tunkkainen maku... ei...

"Terästin viinisi unohdusseerumilla." Antonio jatkoi hiljaisella äänellä, pystyen vain hädin tuskin pitämään kasvonsa peruslukemilla, vaikka kyyneleet yhä valuivatkin espanjalaisen silmistä. "Huomiseen mennessä olet unohtanut kaiken piraattina olemisesta... laivastani ja sen miehistöstä... ja minusta."

Nyt Romanosta tuntui kuin joku olisi puukottanut häntä suoraan rintakehään. Hän irrotti otteensa Antoniosta ja hoiperteli pari askelta taaksepäin. Tämä ei voinut olla totta. Ei voinut. Hän näki painajaista, niin sen oli oltava...

"Sinä... sinä paskiainen!" Romano huusi lopulta äänensä löydettyään, karjuen keuhkojensa pohjalta ja alkoi hakata Antonion rintakehää nyrkeillään. Hän tunsi kyynelien alkavan valua vuolaina silmistään, muttei välittänyt. Hän ei voinut käsittää miten Antonio saattoi tehdä tämän hänelle!

"Feliciano on pakannut kaikki tavaranne laivasta ja vienyt ne maihin." Antonio aloitti värisevällä äänellä, tekemättä elettäkään estääkseen Romanoa lyömästä itseään. "Hänkin on saanut saman annoksen unohdusseerumia kuin sinä. Pidin huolen siitä, että saitte mukaanne sen verran kultaa ja jalokiviä, että voitte ostaa talon ja muutenkin elättää itseänne. Lavastin ne niin, että näyttää kuin olisitte saaneet ne perinnöksi. Ette siis joudu takaisin luostariin."

"Näytänkö siltä, että minua kiinnostaa?" Romano karjui takaisin ja valui voimattomana polvilleen maahan, nyyhkyttäen nyt surkeasti sydämensä pohjalta. "Senkin itsekeskeinen paskiainen, kuinka voit tehdä tämän minulle? En minä halua rikkauksia tai taloja, haluan sinut!"

"Usko pois, minäkin olisin halunnut sinut enemmän kuin mitään muuta tässä maailmassa." Antonio vastasi ja laskeutui hitaasti maahan Romanon tasolle. "Mutta onko lyhytikäinen onni pitkän surun arvoinen? Emme voi olla täysin varmoja siitä, paljonko aikaa minulla, on... mutta paljon se ei ole. On parempi, että pääset jatkamaan elämääsi mahdollisimman pian. On parempi, että on kuin... emme olisi koskaan tavanneet."

"Kuinka voit sanoa noin?" Romano kysyi itkien ja pudisteli päätään, toivoen että voisi vain kieltää koko tilanteen pois. "Kaiken tämä jälkeen, kuinka voit sanoa, että olisi parempi, ettemme olisi koskaan tavanneet?"

"En tarkoita sitä niin, etten olisi halunnut koskaan tavata sinua, vaikka olisi ehkä loppujen lopuksi ollut parempi, ettei niin olisi päässyt käymään..." Antonio vastasi ja kaappasi Romanon nyt syleilyyn, haudaten kasvonsa italialaisen kaulaan vasten. "Olen maailman onnekkain mies, kun sain tavata sinut... oppia tuntemaan sinut... ja rakastua sinuun."

Romano ulvahti ääneen ja kietoi kätensä Antonion ympärille. Hän kuuli nuo sanat ensimmäistä kertaa... ja kuinka julmaa, että hänen oli kuultava ne tällaisessa tilanteessa...

"Minä rakastan sinua, Romano." Antonio kuiskasi Romanon korvaan ja veti syvään henkeä tasatakseen äänensä ennen kuin jatkoi. "Olet ensimmäinen henkilö, jota olen rakastanut enemmän kuin merta. Sinun takiasi olisin ollut valmis luopumaan ihan kaikesta ja niin teinkin. Ja juuri tämän rakkauden takia en kestä tehdä sinua onnettomaksi... haluan, että jatkat elämääsi ja löydät onnen, jota minä en pystynyt sinulle tarjoamaan."

"Olet tarjonnut minulle enemmän onnea kuin edes tajuat, senkin ääliö..." Romano vastasi ja vetäytyi hiukan taemmas voidakseen nähdä Antonion kasvot. "Minäkin rakastan sinua. Niin helvetin paljon, että se sattuu... miksi näin pitää käydä?"

"En tiedä..." Antonio vastasi surumielisesti. "En todellakaan tiedä..."

He istuivat siinä toistensa syleilyssä sanaakaan sanomatta, painautuen taas tiukemmin toisiinsa. Romano tuijotti Antonion olan yli tämän laivan pilvenvalkeita purjeita ja liehuvanmustaa piraattilippua. Kyyneleet valuivat edelleen vuolaina italialaisen silmistä ja kastelivat Antonion hartian. Hän ei kestänyt tätä. Tuntui kuin joku olisi sahannut hänen sieluaan kahtia ilman puudutusta, niin paljon häneen sattui. Antoniokin itki hiljaa hänen rinnallaan, eikä Romano kyennyt millään ymmärtämään miksi espanjalainen oli päätynyt tällaiseen ratkaisuun...

Antonio kaappasi Romanon huulet taas hiukan kovakouraiseen suudelmaan ja italialainen kietoi kätensä välittömästi espanjalaisen kaulan ympärille. Hän tiesi, että tämä olisi viimeinen kerta, kun he koskaan suutelisivat toisiaan. Antonion huulet olivat niin pehmeät ja lämpimät... Romano toivoi hartaasti, että olisi voinut jäädä niiden hyväilyyn ikuisesti... Suudelma oli märkä, mutta se johtui molempien kyyneleistä. He antoivat vaistojensa viedä ja antautuivat kokonaan toisilleen. Tämä oli heidän katkeransuloinen onnensa...

Lopulta liian pian kuluneen ikuisuuden jälkeen he irrottautuivat toisistaan, tietäen että aika oli koittanut. Romanoa alkoi huimata, mutta tällä kertaa se johtui muusta kuin hänen surustaan. Ajatteleminen alkoi käydä hankalammaksi ja jotenkin raskaaksi...

Antonio näki hämmentyneen ilmeen italialaisensa kasvoilla ja veti syvään henkeä kerätäkseen voimansa, nousten sitten takaisin jaloilleen. Hän auttoi sen jälkeen myös Romanon pystyyn ja suuteli tämän otsaa lempeästi, pidellen yhä tätä käsistä.

"Antonio..." Romano aloitti tukahtuneella äänellä, tarrautua espanjalaiseen tiukasti kiinni. "Minä alan unohtaa... en halua..."

"Älä pelkää..." Antonio vastasi ja suuteli uudelleen rakkaansa otsaa. "Pian kaikki kipu on poissa. Rakastan sinua, pikku tomaattini..."

Romano tunsi vielä viimeisen suudelman otsallaan. Sitten Antonio alkoi perääntyä hitaasti, pitäen koko ajan katseensa tiukasti kiinni Romanossa. Pian espanjalainen oli niin kaukana, että heidän oli irrotettava kätensä toisistaan. Romano piti parhaansa mukaan kiinni, mutta hänen otteensa luisui ja lopulta irtosi kokonaan. Antonio hymyili surullisesti ja kääntyi ympäri, alkaen kävellä poispäin, kohti laivaansa.

"Antonio!" Romano huusi silloin, sanojen muodostuessa kuin itsestään hänen huuliltaan. "Olet vielä minulle velkaa toivomukseni, pahus soikoon! Jos ihmeen kaupalla löydätkin jonkin keinon poistaa kirouksesi ja paranet, palaa luokseni! Laita minut rakastumaan sinuun uudelleen, lupaa se minulle senkin paskiainen!"

Antonio vilkaisi olkansa yli Romanoa ja surullisen hymynkareen kera nyökkäsi vähäeleisesti. Sitten espanjalainen asteli ripeää vauhtia laivalleen ja katosi lopullisesti näkyvistä. Romano taisteli pysyäkseen jaloillaan vaikka häntä heikottikin. Kului jonkin aikaa, kunnes Antonion laiva alkoi lipua avomerta kohti. Romano ei silloin enää kyennyt hillitsemään itseään vaan juoksi suoraan kohti laiturin reunaa. Hän seisoi siinä ja katseli kuinka laiva hiljalleen kutistui poispäin purjehtiessaan laskevan auringon tahtiin. Tuuli puhalsi suoraan Romanon takaa merelle, liehutellen hänen hiuksiaan ilmassa. Kun aurinko oli lopulta kokonaan laskenut, oli Antonion laiva poissa.

Romano ei kyennyt enää edes itkemään. Koko tilanne tuntui vielä aivan kuin painajaisunelta, täysin epätodelliselta. Romanoa huimasi entistä pahemmin. Hän ei pystynyt oikeastaan enää keskittymään muuhun kuin järkyttävään päänsärkyynsä, mikä teki ajattelunkin ylitsepääsemättömän vaikeaksi.

Silloin Romano kuuli hapuilevia askeleita takaansa ja kääntyi hitaasti ympäri, tietäen heti ketä odottaa. Se oli Feliciano. Hämäränkin läpi Romano näki nuoremman italialaisen silmien punoittavan, tämä oli selvästi itkenyt itsekin aikalailla.

"Varasin meille huoneen majatalosta." Feliciano aloitti hiljaa ja käveli samalla veljensä rinnalle. "Vee... en tiedä sinusta, mutta en halua mennä luostariin yöksi."

"Okei..." Romano vastasi vaisusti ja värisi iho kananlihalla. Alkoi tulla kylmä...

"Minäkään en halunnut tätä." Feliciano jatkoi nyyhkyttäen, näyttäen yhtä surkealta kuin Romanosta itsestään tuntui. "Mutta Antonio ei antanut minulle vaihtoehtoa. Vee, olen mieluummin kanssasi sitten vaikka kaiken unohtaneena, kuin taas yksin... olen pahoillani..."

"Tiedän kyllä, Feli." Romano vastasi ilmeettömänä, jaksamatta enää reagoida mihinkään. "En syytä sinua."

Italialaiset halasivat toisiaan. Romanoa inhotti, että hän koko ajan tunsi mielensä sumentuvan ja unohtavan muistoja, joita hän ei halunnut menettää. Oli tosin liian myöhäistä tehdä enää mitään.

"Mennään nukkumaan." Feliciano sanoi ja alkoi halauksen jälkeen lempeästi ohjata Romanoa mukanaan majatalon suuntaan. "Mitä nopeammin saamme tämän hoidettua pois alta, sen parempi..."

Romano nyökkäsi ja totteli veljeään, tietäen hyvin mitä Feliciano tarkoitti. Olisi helpompaa olla tiedottomana unessa, kun kaikki muistot katoaisivat mielestä kuin olla valveilla ja tuntea koko prosessi. Romano oli muutenkin läpeensä uupunut. Hän halusi vain nukkua.

Nukkua loputtomasti...

* * *

><p><em>Pari vuotta myöhemmin...<em>

* * *

><p>"Hei Feli, arvaa mitä?" Romano aloitti nojaillessaan parvekkeensa kaidetta vasten, katsellen samalla leppoisasti auringossa kimaltelevaa merta. "Näin taas sitä outoa unta viime yönä..."<p>

"Vee?" Feliciano vastasi silmät pyöreinä, kerätessään samalla likaisia astioita ruokapöydältä (he olivat juuri lopettaneet syömisen). "Taas? Kuinka mones kerta tuo jo on?"

"Sekosin laskuissa jo ajat sitten." Romano vastasi ja nojasi laiskasti päätään kättään vasten. "Mutta siinä on aina ne samat asiat... valkopurjeinen laiva ja musta piraattilippu... Jotenkin unessa tunnen laivan ihan läpikotaisin, tiedän missä pienimmätkin asiat kuten mopit ovat. Ihmisetkin laivalla ovat aina samoja ja hurjan yksityiskohtaisia... aivan kuin olisin tuntenut heidän kauan... Mutta olen kyllä täysin varma, etten ole koskaan ennen nähnyt yhtäkään heistä oikeassa elämässä. Tämä on oikeasti tosi outoa..."

"No on, on!" Feliciano myönsi ja kauhoi keittiön takassa porisevasta kattilasta kuumaa pesuvettä astioita varten. "Ja, kun ottaa tuohon vielä kaiken muunkin tapahtuneen huomioon... _Fratello, _ehkä olisi parempi, jos yrittäisimme olla ajattelematta liikaa. Ei ole hyvä vatvoa unia liian pitkään... eivät ne kuitenkaan ole totta, vee."

"Taidat olla oikeassa..." Romano vastasi hiljaa, eikä jaksanut enää jatkaa aiheesta, vaikkei ollutkaan siitä täysin samaa mieltä veljensä kanssa.

Hänelle ja Felicianolle oli tapahtunut jotain tosi outoa pari vuotta sitten. Heidän vaatimaton luostarielämänsä munkkikokelaina oli päättynyt kuin seinään tuon oudon tapauksen johdosta. Kaikki kyläläiset vannoivat, että he olivat yhtenä päivänä vain kadonneet kuin tuhka tuuleen. Romano itse ei muistanut mitään sellaista ja oli alkanut tutkia asiaa, mikä oli vaikeaa, kun paikalliset ihmiset eivät oikein halunneet puhua poikkeavista asioista. Lopulta hän oli kuitenkin alkanut saada tietoja eri lähteistä ja ne kaikki sanoivat samaa asiaa. Piraatit olivat kuulemma vieneet Romanon mennessään, minkä jälkeen Felicianokin oli kadonnut.

Italialainen ei kuitenkaan ymmärtänyt miten se saattoi olla mahdollista. Luulisi, että hän olisi muistanut jotain niinkin hurjaa kuin kaappauksen, vieläpä vuoden kestäneen sellaisen. Hän itse muisti vain eläneensä ihan normaalisti luostarissa, kun eräänä aamuna hän tajusi heränneensä kylän majatalosta ja kaikki asukkaat ottivat hänet ja Felin hämmästyneinä aamulla vastaan. Lisäksi heillä molemmilla oli isot säkilliset kultaa ja muita aarteita, joiden arvo yhteensä oli moninkertaisesti enemmän kuin alueen rikkaimmilla aatelisilla. Joukossa oli nimetön kirje, jossa todistettiin rikkauksien olevan heille jätetty perintö. Se oli hyvin hämmentävää... Eihän heillä ollut sukulaisia...

Ei niin, että italialaiset olisivat valittaneet. Heti ensitöikseen he olivat ostaneet itselleen talon kylän parhaimmalta paikalta ja muuttaneet luostarista sinne. Romano piti syvästi tummasta puusta rakennetusta kaksikerroksisesta talosta ja heillä oli Felicianon kanssa jopa omat huoneet, mikä oli veljeksille suurta luksusta. Romano oli sisustanut oman huoneensa kaikella mahdollisella mereen liittyvällä roinalla, mikä auttoi häntä kestämään syvän kaipuunsa merelle.

Kauniista huoneestaan huolimatta Romanon lempipaikka talossa olikin juuri parvekkeella, jossa hän usein istui leppoisia kesäiltoja meriseikkailuromaaneja lukien viinilasillinen vierellään. Parvekkeelta oli myös suora yhteys heidän puutarhaansa, jossa he kasvattivat vihanneksia ja kukkia, joilla he tienasivat elantonsa.

Loput arvoesineet ja rahat he olivat laittaneet joko säästöön tai hyväntekeväisyyteen. Molemmat italialaiset tunsivat saaneensa tarpeeksi, eivätkä siksi ostelleet itselleen sen enempää rihkamaa.

Romano tiesi olevansa hyvin onnekas saatuaan Felicianon kanssa tuon äkillisen perinnön, mutta hänen sisällään velloi nykyään jatkuvasti outo kaiheus. Sitä oli jatkunut siitä saakka, kun hän oli herännyt sieltä majatalosta Felin kanssa. Se oli todella hämmentävää ja outoa... varsinkin, kun mukaan laskettiin vielä italialaisen oudot unet... sekä...

Romano kaivoi paitansa sisältä esiin kultaisen riipuksen. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mistä hän oli sen saanut, se oli vain ilmestynyt hänen kaulaansa sinä kohtalokkaana majataloaamuna. Romano tarkkaili tiiviisti katseellaan riipuksen kannessa lukevaa tekstiä: "ikuisesti meren". Henkilö, joka oli antanut riipuksen hänelle, mahtoi tuntea hänet hyvin. Mutta kuka kumma se oikein oli, Romano ei ollut koskaan puhunut salaisesta haaveestaan kenellekään...

Hän avasi suu tiukkana viivana riipuksen, kuten hän oli tehnyt jo lukemattomia kertoja aiemminkin. Sisällä oli mystinen kuva hymyilevästä miehestä, jota Romano tuijotti pitkään. Miehellä oli komeat kasvonpiirteet ja veikeä hymy, vaikkakin jokin siinä itsetietoisuudessa vähän myös ärsytti. Kaikista oudointa kuvassa oli kuitenkin se, että Romano oli nähnyt tuon miehen unessaan... siinä laivalla...

_Kaiken on pakko olla jotenkin yhteydessä toisiinsa... unieni, tämän riipuksen ja kahden vuoden takaisten tapahtumien... _Romano ajatteli ilmeettömänä, tuijottaessaan hiukan poissaolevana riipuksen miestä. _Tai muuten olen menettämässä järkeni lopullisesti..._

Romano ei oikeastaan osannut sanoa pitikö riipuksen kuvasta, sillä aina kun hän katsoi sen sisältävän miehen kasvoja, hänen sisällään alkoi jostakin syystä kuohua. Samoin kävi nytkin. Romano sulki riipuksen kulmiaan kurtistaen ja käänsi katseensa takaisin merelle päin.

_Tässä on jotain hyvin outoa... _Romano jatkoi ajatuksiaan kuumeisesti pähkäillen. _Eivät ihmiset noin vain katoa vuodeksi muistamatta sitä itse. Tai löydä päältään tavaroita, joita eivät ole ennen omistaneet... Mitä minä en huomaa? Ihan kuin yrittäisi kasata palapeliä, josta puuttuu se kaikista tärkein osa..._

Silloin Romano huomasi silmäkulmassaan jotain. Mereltä oli ilmestynyt taivaanrantaan laiva, joka purjehti hiljalleen heidän kylänsä satamaa kohti. Romano räpytteli ihmeissään silmiään ja suoristautui täyteen pituuteensa. Laiva ei ollut heidän kylänsä kalastusaluksia, mikä oli hyvin erikoista. Eivät he saaneet kyläänsä lähes koskaan vierailijoita, he asuivat niin syrjässä muista suurista kaupungeista. Purjehtijoiden täytyi todella haluta vierailla heidän kylässään, kun vaivautuivat tänne asti...

Äkkiä Romano henkäisi ääneen. Nuo purjeet... tuo lippu... hän tunnisti ne...

Se oli hänen unensa laiva!

Romano ei tajunnut liikkua tai mitään, hän vain tuijotti pitkään saapuvaa laivaa mieli tyhjänä. Ja äkkiä valtava onni syttyi italialaisen rinnassa, tämän itse ymmärtämättä lainkaan miksi. Jotenkin Romanosta vain tuntui, että jotain hyvin ihanaa tapahtuisi pian. Aivan kuin jokin suuri toive, mitä hän oli odottanut hyvin pitkään, olisi viimein toteutumassa. Ei hän kylläkään osannut yhtään selittää itselleen miksi tunsi niin... Romano vain tajusi hymyilevänsä nyt leveästi ja hänen silmänsä kostuivat vähän.

"Mitä ihmettä...?" Romano mumisi itsekseen, pyyhkien poskilleen vierivät onnen kyyneleet. "Sydämeni hakkaa ihan hulluna..."

...

Olisipa italialainen osannutkin sillä hetkellä aavistaa, kuinka eräs toinen odotti kiivaasti hänen tapaamistaan kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen...

**Il finito.**

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset Italialaisille sanoille:<strong>

Fratello: Veli

Il finito: Loppu

**Muuta mukavaa:**

Lähes vuoden kestänyt tarina on nyt sitten ohi. Kiitos teille kaikille ihanille lukijoille ja kommentoijille, kun jaksoitte pysyä mukana loppuun saakka! Olette mahtavia ja kaikista parhaimpia! ^^ En olisi takuulla jaksanut viedä tätä loppuun ilman teitä, Meren suolaama sydän on pisin projektini ikinä. En voi sanoa muuta kuin kiitos, kiitos ja KIITOS!

Jatkossa tuskin kirjoitan mitään näin pitkää ellei se ole ihan oma tarinani omilla hahmoilla :) Näin massiivisen ficin jälkeen sellainenkin tuntuu jo mahdolliselta.

...

Symbol of forever: Tässä on ^^ Kannattaakin lukea oikein nautiskellen, kun tuo on tosiaan viimeinen luku...

Kuutamolla: En sanoisi nyt jo, kun tämä on tosiaan jo melkein vuoden kestänyt... Ja kiitoksia kehuista, kiitos todella paljon! ^^ Tarinan lopun kirjoitin sellaiseksi minkä katsoin sopivan parhaiten ficciin ja uskon sen olevan kaikista paras mahdollinen :)

FanGirl: Kiitoksia kehuista! ^^ Ei Romanoa niin helpolla saa hengiltä, ei tosin Antoniotakaan... :D

SamWin98: No lähes yhtä nopeesti tääkin tuli :D Ja pakkohan jokaisen tarinan on joskus loppua oli ne kuinka hyviä tahansa, muuten kaikki kyllästyisi lopulta :)

anonyymi: Juu ei mitään :) Nyt tarina sitten loppui... ja uskon sen päättyneen ficciin kaikista sopivimmalla tavalla ^^

UtaChan: Kiitoksia paljon lukemisesta! ^^ Juu valitettavasti kaikki kiva tosiaan loppuu... mutta lue ehdottomasti loppuun saakka, luvassa on niin tunteidentäyteinen loppu ettei sitä kannata missata :)

Tekopupu: On se varmaan onnistuminen kirjoittaneen osalta, jos saa lukijat eläytymään niin vahvasti tarinaan (pahoittelen tosin sitä tunnevuoristorataa, mikä ficin lopusta tulee) X) Uuu, cool! Olin jo ihan unohtanut koko kuvan - ilmoittele ihmeessä jos ja kun saat sen valmiiksi! ^^

daretodream: Pakko myöntää, että kyllä kirjoittaneellakin nuo surulliset viulut pauhasivat kun ficci viimein valmistui :'/ Haa, joku siis yhä muisti tuon toiveen? Tässä luvussahan se nyt taas ilmestyikin hyvin tärkeässä osassa. Tiesin itse heti ensimmäisestä luvusta lähtien, miten tarina tulee päättymään ja uskon sen olevan paras mahdollinen lopetus Meren suolaamaan sydämeen :)

Annikyuu: Ei haittaa yhtään, mukavaa tietää että kuitenkin tuli jokainen luku luetuksi ^^ Heh heh... kirjoittaneella itsellään on vähän... huonoja kokemuksia turkkilaisista... mutta ei siitä sitten sen enempää X) Ja joo, cliffhanger on paha tapani, myönnän... *häpeää* Kiitoksia vielä tosi paljon lukemisesta ja kommenteista! ^^

Minah: On se kirjoittaneestakin outoa, kun ei ole isoa kirjoitusprojektia päällä... jännä tunne o.o Yritän tosiaan yleensä välttää suurimpia ja ilmeisimpiä kliseitä (vaikka se voikin olla välillä vaikeaa). Mutta nyt on ficci viimein purkissa katkeransuloisine loppuineen :)


End file.
